Life Goes On
by The Jubilee
Summary: A Sequel to 'A Day in the Life.' It's Twenty-five years later for Yugi and the others. If spouses and kids weren't enough to deal with, now new mysteries emerge. Find out what happens when life goes on.
1. Coming Home

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh GX characters. All use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only. Although I am using characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX I have fudged the timeline a little to make this work. So please bear with me on that.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "A Day in the Life". I recommend reading that one first as this refers to characters and events that happened in that story.

Chapter 1

Coming Home

'There she is. Is it possible she's grown more beautiful since I last saw her?' That's what he asked himself as he gazed at the woman across the room from him. The woman's well pressed pants and v-cut top accentuated her slender form. And her ebony black hair did well to highlight her deep blue eyes. As she spoke to the children around her she looked up. For an instant he swore that she looked right at him. But since there was no reaction, he must have been mistaken. As he slowly walked toward her, he wondered if she would remember him. His dirty blonde hair was long now, reaching halfway down his back, and he had grown some too. He had changed a lot and he hoped that it would all please her.

She smiled as the last child, appeased with his gift, ran off. She brushed the hair out of her face as another piece of paper was presented to her.

Looking over she saw the blonde haired man. "Aren't you a little old to be asking for autographs?" She asked with a polite smile. A smile that wasn't as genuine as the one she gave the children.

"I'll settle for your phone number." Said the man who was obviously overjoyed at seeing her.

"I'm sorry, I don't give out my number to strangers."

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

She studied his face for a moment. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Sorry..."

He took a step forward; "it's me Isabella..."

It scared her that he was acting so familiar. He had no right to call her by her first name. She was beginning to fear that he was a stalker or some fanatic. So when he took another step closer, she made sure to take one back. She was anxious to leave this scene and him, but she didn't know exactly how to do it without causing him to pursue. Her salvation came in a pair of broad shoulders.

All the blonde man wanted to do was touch her. She would remember him then, she had to. But his attempt was cut short by a dark haired man that stepped between them.

"Is this man bothering you?" The dark haired man asked as he bared the way between them.

"I was just talking to her. We're old friends, aren't we Isabella?"

The dark haired man glanced over at her. She only offered him a puzzled look.

"It's obvious the lady doesn't know you. It would be in your best interest to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to her." He stretched out his hand once again in an attempt to reach her. This time it was caught at the wrist and restrained by the dark haired man.

"Don't touch her." He said in a low angry tone.

"Simon?"

Both men stopped and looked at her.

"It is you, isn't it?" A real smile came across her face as she finally recognized her childhood friend. She didn't remember his face, but she did remember the scar on his hand. The scar she didn't see clearly until the scuffle. "It's okay," She placed her hand on the man's shoulders and he released his hold on Simon's wrist. "Simon...wow, how long has it been?"

"Five years."

"You were at school, right?"

"Yes, I just graduated."

"Congratulations, your father must be very proud of your accomplishments."

"My accomplishments are nothing compared to yours."

"Oh please, I don't need the flattery; my head's big enough." Isabella joked.

"I'd love to catch up; maybe I could buy you dinner."

The dark haired man was growing tired of this friendly display and tapped on his watch indicating the time constraints. "Oh, I can't." Isabella said with a disappointed face. "I'm already late for dinner with my parents. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you later." Isabella smiled as she left. But once her back was to him, she didn't think much more about him.

Simon may have acted all right with the rejection, but really he was devastated. He had imagined the whole scene going better than that. First he had hoped that she would instantly remember him, which she didn't. Then he dreamed that she would be so excited to see him again that she would give him a hug or some other more-than-friendly gesture. But she didn't. In fact it was a pretty cold reception. But then again he did just try and pick a fight with her bodyguard. That wasn't too smooth on his part. But he was always the optimist. He would chalk this up to experience and be sure to make a better impression next time.

The dark haired man escorted Isabella to a waiting car and held the door as she got in. It only took him a moment after entering the car for his interrogation to begin.

"Who was that?" He spoke in a calm clear voice.

"That's Simon Mouto."

"Mouto? As in Yugi Mouto?" A little bit of surprise appeared on his face.

"He's Yugi Mouto's son."

"Strange that I've never seen him before. Does he duel?"

"No, not anymore. He used to though, that's how we know each other. Our fathers used to duel in tournaments and then we were in junior league together."

"It must be a great disappointment to Yugi Mouto that his son isn't a duelist. It's practically his legacy."

"Well, let's just say that Simon's always walked his own way. And he and his father haven't always seen eye to eye."

"That's a tragedy. He could learn a lot from his father."

"Oh and you're the family expert? You won't even talk to your own brother."

The dark haired man turned his head toward the window and pretended to watch as the scenery went by.

"For goodness sakes, Ryo. They're your family. You could at least try."

"I don't want to argue with you again. Can we just drop it?"

"Fine. It's your family...your funeral."

"Damn it, Bella." He was more peeved than angry. "Must you always be right?"

"Gee, I wonder where I got that annoying little trait." Isabella smirked at him. "Let's see, could it be my parents."

Ryo tried very hard not to explode at her. He rubbed his temples as he calmed himself. "If my parents were like your parents, I would be more inclined to see them."

"And yet you still won't have dinner with us."

"That's because I like my job and I want to keep it."

"Oh come on. No one has ever lost their job for having dinner with me." Ryo glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Okay, I see your point. But my family likes you. I know mom thinks you're great. And I'm pretty certain daddy hasn't ordered your beheading yet."

He gave her a slight smile and shook his head in amusement.

"Take a risk; come up stairs with me."

"Not tonight. Those reports need to be on your father's desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, you're off the hook. For now. But next time you're coming with me."

The car came to a stop in front of the building. "Have fun," Ryo advised as he leaned over and kissed her. After planting a few more small kisses following the initial big one he asked, "Stop by and see me later?"

"I thought you had reports to do?" Isabella teased.

"I'll have them done before you get there."

"It might be late."

"I'll wait up."

He gave her another deep kiss before she exited the car and headed for the entrance.

"Good evening Ms. Kaiba." One of the security officers said as he buzzed her though the doors.

She gave him a wave in thanks as she made her way to the elevators.

Upon entering the apartment she quickly came upon a man standing in the living room looking over some files. He glanced over at her as she walked toward him.

"You're late."

"Nice to see you too daddy." She smiled and was met by a small smile from him. They embraced and she kissed him on the cheek.

Seto Kaiba hadn't changed much over the years. He had a few crow's feet wrinkles at his eyes and gray hair had started creeping in on the sides of head, but otherwise he looked very much like he did in his youth. He was still lively and dominating, and he never lost the vivid luster in his bright blue eyes.

"I better go tell your mother that you're here." Seto gave her a playful push. He walked to the end of the hall and spoke loudly. "Anna, your very late daughter has finally arrived."

"How come she's only MY daughter when she's late?" The voice from the hallway came closer until the woman emerged. "But when she wins a dueling tournament, she's YOUR daughter."

"Genetics." Seto said bluntly.

Anna smiled and chuckled at him before going over and hugging her daughter. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good mom."

When they stood so close together it was easy for Seto to see their similarities. Isabella was a mirror of her mother. Both with jet black hair, although Anna's was straight and Isabella's wavy. Isabella's skin was a shade lighter than that of her mother's, but her Egyptian heritage wasn't as predominate either. And their builds were slightly different. Both thin, but Isabella was of a petite build and lacked her mother's curves or well-endowed chest. The more he studied them; Seto wondered what traits of his she had. But when he saw her bright blue eyes shine on him, he wondered no more.

The meal was started with reminders of upcoming events and business talk. One would think that Isabella, being so young, wouldn't care for such babble, but she greatly enjoyed it. Having grown up with it around the dinner table, this was completely normal for her. And she found the advice helpful, for she did run one of her parent's subsidiary companies.

"Oh, and don't forget about the Apogee Tech buy-out this month." Seto reminded his daughter. "That should help boost your stocks."

"I still believe that if you want to increase the value of Sung Computers you should merge it into Kaiba-Sung Incorporated." Isabella directed her lecture toward her parents. "It's the only logical course of action. I'm sure you've thought about it. Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Tax shelter." Anna said as she took another bite.

"Your mother won't let me." Seto said bluntly as he corrected his wife.

Anna gave him an evil look as Isabella pressed the issue. "What's wrong with it that you don't want it part of the conglomerate?"

"It was my uncle's company." Anna said with a little anger in her voice.

"And he's dead, so what's the big deal?"

Anna didn't know how to explain what transpired between she and him. She wasn't exactly sure if that was something she wanted to tell Isabella. Luckily Seto stepped in.

"Your mother and her uncle had a falling out." He spoke calmly and directly. "He tried to take Sun Oil from her, so in turn, we took Sung Computers from him. As a result the company has always been a..." He looked over at his wife making sure to select the right words, "a sore spot for her."

"He must have been very brave or a complete idiot." Isabella chuckled. "He should have known better than to try and take anything from you two." Anna looked over at Seto and smiled. Their daughter's statement was true in more ways than one. "So how'd you do it? Were you ruthless? Did you tear his guts out with a spoon?" Isabella joked happily.

"Let's just say, he never saw it coming." Seto bragged a little.

"It was a lot of work, but boy was it fun taking it from him." Anna smirked with the remembrance. "The look on his face when I walked into that boardroom...it was priceless."

"I missed an opportunity." Seto teased. "I could have taken pictures."

"Oh darn, we could have scrap booked that." Anna said satirically. "We could have called it 'How I Kicked My Uncle's Ass!' It would have been great."

"Sounds like a made for television movie." Isabella joined in.

"More like an 'After School Special'" Seto joked. That made the whole lot of them laugh.

"Speaking of after school..." Isabella chimed in through the laughter. "Guess who I ran into today? Simon Mouto."

The laughter died down pretty quickly after she said that and Isabella got a quick flash from hr father's eyes before he rested them on his plate. This was another touchy subject for them. Her father never had a grudge against Simon, but he and his father were not on good terms. They had been rivals for so long that Isabella didn't think they knew how to be anything else.

"So how is he? What is he up to?" Her mother asked politely.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him, but he looked good. His hair's long and he's taller. He's much taller than Mr. Mouto is. I guess he gets that from his mother's side of the family."

"Strange how that works, isn't it." Anna said with a little caution. "He must have finished college by now."

"Yes, he did mention that. Unfortunately I was running late, so I really didn't get a chance to catch up with him."

"I'm sure I'll get all the news from Anzu when she gets back into town." Anna said pleasantly.

"I still think that is hilarious." Isabella nibbled at her food a little more.

"What's that?" Anna smiled.

"That you're best friends with the wife of daddy's worst enemy."

"That's because I knew Anzu before I ever met your father."

"You never did tell me the story of how you and daddy met."

Anna hesitated a second before speaking, "Well, that's a long story..."

"Excuse me." Seto said as he abruptly stood up and walked away.

"I said something wrong?" Isabella asked once her father left the room.

"No, it's not you. He's had a bad day."

Isabella didn't completely believe that. He had seemed fine earlier; it was only after she mentioned the Mouto family that he became upset. Perhaps the rift between them went further than she knew. She made a mental note to not mention them again when in her father's presence.

It would be a while before Seto returned to the dinner table.

Simon stood across the street and peered in the windows of the Game Shop. He could see his father and one of his employees working on something. He didn't really care what as long as they didn't notice him. He made his way around the other side of the store and in through the back entrance that led to the apartment upstairs. He just came for a few things and wanted only to get in and out without being seen. He crept down the hall and into his bedroom, his father's old bedroom from when he was a kid. Simon grabbed some clothes and few personal items, stuffed them in a bag and headed for the door.

"I thought I heard something." Yugi said as his son turned the corner into the living room. Yugi was standing there waiting for him.

"I just came to get a few things." Simon said trying to make his way around Yugi as he blocked the door.

"I left your room the same. I thought you might want to stay here." Yugi was trying hard to reach his son, who didn't show much interest in him.

"I've got other arrangements."

"It has to be better than sleeping on Kyo's couch."

"I just need my space, dad." Simon said with some frustration as he searched for another exit.

"I could use some help with the store."

"I thought that's why you had all those groupies. Doesn't your fan club help you do all that?"

"I'd prefer it if you'd help me with the books. I've never been very good at math...besides; you could put that college education to work."

"I have a degree in advertising not accounting."

"But a degree still makes you smarter than your old man." Yugi followed him around the room. "I'm asking you for your help."

"Fine." Simon turned his back on him and waved lazily. "I'll be by on Thursday." Simon sighed as he headed down the stairs that led to the rear of the store. He didn't pay any attention to the young lady that was tending the store as he left.

"Are you planning on seeing your brother tomorrow?" Anna asked as her daughter prepared to leave.

"That's the plan." Isabella said with a smile.

"Could you give him these?" She handed her some papers. "Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't get them to him sooner. I had to find where I put them."

"What are they?" Isabella said looking over the documents.

"They're some of my mother's recipes. He wanted them for the restaurant."

As Isabella nodded and placed the papers in her briefcase, Seto walked up and embraced Anna from behind. "You're not going to subject that poor boy to your mother's Middle Eastern cooking are you?" Seto said as he planted a kiss on her neck.

Anna swung around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You seem to like it."

"That's because I have no choice." Seto said as he kissed her.

"Eww! If you two are going to make out do it somewhere else and not in the middle of the entryway." Isabella protested.

"Did you just hear something?" Anna mumbled as she continued to neck with Seto.

"Was it an annoying little whine?" Seto mumbled back.

"Uh huh."

"No, I didn't hear a thing."

"Okay! I get the hint." Isabella mocked as she maneuvered around them. "I'm going away. Good bye!"

Anna waved in the general direction of the door, but once she was gone their minds turned to other things.

"Oh, thank goodness she's finally gone!" Anna joked. "Now we can get down to having some real fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Seto gave her a sly look.

"Board games." Anna devilishly smiled at him.

He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. "The only board game I'm interested in is 'Twister'."

"But you never keep your hands on those little circles."

"Exactly."

Anna giggled uncontrollably as Seto picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her down the hall.


	2. Siblings

Chapter 2

Siblings

The restaurant's waitresses nodded and waved to Isabella as she walked to the balcony. Her brother Kureno always reserved this area for them so they could talk in private. One of the many perks of owning your own restaurant. And since they only met one day a month, he didn't lose much business by shutting off an entire section of his establishment.

When she entered the balcony, she found Kureno already there. He had his back to the door while he was reading. 'Probably another cook book.' Isabella joked to herself. 'He always did like cooking.'

"Hello there stranger." Isabella said to get his attention.

He looked over and smiled as she sat down adjacent to him at the round table. "Hey there yourself."

"We couldn't have asked for a prettier day." Isabella said as she admired the sunshine streaming onto the enclosure. Kureno nodded with his agreement as he but his book down. "So how are Machi and little Briana?"

"Oh they're well. And speaking of Briana, she wanted me to give you this." He pulled a folded paper out of the book he was reading and handed it her.

Isabella inspected the paper, which turned out to be a hand written invitation to a birthday party.

"She told me, 'Now daddy you have to give this Auntie Izzy and tell her she must come or I won't forgive her.'"

Isabella laughed, "Is she really turning six years old?"

"Six going on sixteen. Heaven help me when she becomes a teenager."

"Well then you can tell her that I would be delighted to attend and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"She'll be glad to hear that. She does love her Auntie Izzy."

Isabella tucked her newly received invitation in her bag and pulled out the papers she was asked to deliver. "Mom said you wanted these." She said as she handed him the recepies.

"Oh great," He said as he took them and looked them over.

"She also said that you should come and visit more."

"When do I have time? Maybe I'll send Briana and her mother over this week. That should appease her for a while."

Isabella tried hard to ignore the fact the Kureno never calls his wife by her first name. Instead he always referred to her as 'Briana's mother' or as 'the wife'. He had overflowing love for this his daughter, but seemed to have little respect for his wife. "That will make daddy happy, you know how he adores his granddaughter."

"Just wait until you get married and have kids. He'll spoil them so badly you won't be able to control them."

Isabella chuckled under her breath. "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Which? The marriage part or the kids part?"

"Both."

"But I thought you and Ryo..."

"You know daddy..."

"You've been together three years. If he didn't approve of Ryo, he would have broken you two up by now."

Technically speaking her and Ryo had been together, on and off, for ten years, she thought. But that was something her brother didn't need to know or report back to their father. "Well, let's just say I'm not holding my breath." Isabella set her gaze on the scenery; this was a conversation she didn't want to have. Luckily it was derailed by the waitress that entered the balcony.

"Can I take your order miss?"

"I'll have my usual."

The waitress nodded, "And I already have your order from earlier, sir." She gave her boss a more than friendly smile that did not go unnoticed by Isabella.

"I'll take a steak and make it rare." Came a rough voice from behind them. They both turned in their seats to see a scruffy looking young man enter the balcony. "And give me a vodka while you're at it." He said sitting at the table.

The waitress looked confused, but Kureno gave her a quick nod to tell her that it was all right. She disappeared quickly.

"Hari, what are you doing here?" Kureno asked with frustration.

"It's the first Monday of the month, that's when us siblings are supposed to get together isn't it?" Hari said in a satirical tone.

"But you haven't been here in four months." Kureno scoffed in annoyance. He had actually enjoyed his brother's absence.

"In fact, no one has seen you in four months." Isabella tried to be the diplomatic force in the group. "Where have you been?"

"I had things to take care of." Hari said bluntly as he lit a cigarette.

"You can't smoke that in here!" Kureno ordered. "It's against the health codes. Do you want to have me shut down?"

"Deal with it."

"Maybe I should just call the police."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested." Hari smirked. "And at least they let me smoke in jail."

"Please can we not fight!" Isabella finally chimed in. She tried to keep a cool head as the smoke came ever closer to her.

There was silence for a moment as both men stared each other down.

"How can you and I be related?" Kureno asked his younger brother. "They must have made some mistake. There is no way you and I have the same parents."

Simply by their dress and appearance you would not have known these two were siblings. Hari was clad in jeans that were one size too big and a ratty shirt. His hair wild and unkempt. And then there were the multiple piercings and tattoos. The family all knew there were probably more things that couldn't be seen, like the scars from self-mutilations that was so popular with the rebellious teen set. Hari was in complete contrast with his brother Kureno who dressed in fine suits and was always well groomed. He had a business to run, and his appearance counted. But when it came to physical traits, these two could not deny they were related. Both had the same musky dark hair and the same shape to their face. And above all, they both had the same gray-blue eyes.

"Sorry to be such a great disappointment to you. Maybe you and the old man should get together and start an 'I hate Hari' fan club."

"I'm sure there would be plenty of members."

"Would you two stop already!" Isabella interrupted right before she collapsed into a sneezing and coughing fit.

Kureno passed her a glass of water as she covered her mouth with a napkin. And Hari extinguished the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

"Sorry," Hari sincerely apologized. "I forgot."

The two men halted their personal onslaughts while Isabella recovered. Well enough to stand she excused herself from the table. That left the two brothers alone. Neither of them would look at each other.

"I thought she was taking medicine for that." Hari asked quietly.

"It looks like it's getting worse."

"Yeah."

When Isabella returned to the table she found her brothers sitting in silence. That was refreshing. And they stayed in that quiet state, with only polite conversation passing between them until the food arrived. As they ate Kureno and Isabella couldn't help but exchange concerned glances at each other. Hari was chomping down on his food in a hurried state. The way he attacked it, it appeared as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"When was the last time you had a good meal?" Isabella asked cautiously.

"When was the last time I ate here?" Hari responded bluntly.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"Don't worry about me. I get by."

"You wouldn't have to do this if you just learned to play ball." Kureno scolded.

"What? And do everything the old man tells me to do? No thanks! I'm free from him and I'm not going back."

"You make him sound like some kind of prison guard." Kureno shot back.

"It is a prison. With all his demands and expectations. You hated it as much as I did, but you don't dare defy him because you're afraid he'll take away your precious restaurant. I've got nothing he can take, so I've got nothing to lose."

"And nothing to gain."

"Hey, I don't want anything from that old man; he can keep his damn money. It would have been better if he just left us where he found us."

"Have you forgotten how horrible that orphanage was? The rotten food and hard beds. What about all those older boys who used to beat the crap out of you everyday? Did you really want to go back to that place?"

"You can't tell me you enjoy being under that man's iron grip."

"Excuse me for enjoying the good life. Yes, he was harsh at times, but I'd gladly put up with that in exchange for the opportunities we got."

Isabella sat there in silence, trying to block out what they said as they battled. She never understood the reasons behind their hatred. They were brothers; they should have gotten along better. They did for so many years. Hari would follow Kureno everywhere; he looked up to him. But when she got back from the Academy, it was all different, they was a definite animosity between them. And it just got worse over the years. Then when Hari turned seventeen he started a revolted against their father, dropped out of school, and took off. He has been running ever since.

"I didn't come here to fight with you!" Hari nearly shouted.

"Then why did you come here? What are you really after? Let me guess you need money to run another one of your scams?" Kureno bit back. "Well, you can forget it. No one in the family will give you anything."

"I told you I didn't want his money, and if I did I wouldn't ask, I'd take it." He gulped down the last of his drink and stood up. "I'm out of here." As he walked passed Isabella he put his hand on her shoulder, he was sorry she had to witness all of that. He knew how it distressed her. After the momentary pause he kept walking.

Isabella heard the door to the balcony close behind her. She couldn't let him go without saying something to him. She scooted her chair back and got up in pursuit.

"Don't humor him, Isabella!" Kureno called after her. "It will only make it worse."

Isabella caught up with him before he passed through the front door.

"Hari, wait up."

He stopped only because she requested he do it. "Sorry I messed up your meal." He said as he stared at the wall.

"Do you need anything? I could make some calls."

"Nah, don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself."

"You do know it's not too late." Isabella pleaded. "Daddy would still forgive you."

"I'm not apologizing to him. And I'm not going back."

Isabella sighed.

"Look, I gotta go." Hari said. "I'd give you a hug, but... ya know...I got smoke all over my clothes."

Isabella nodded. "If you need anything...You know where to find me."

As Hari stepped through the doorway he paused, "Ya know, what he does to you...it's the worst of all." With another step he was out the door and in a few seconds he was around the corner and out of sight.

__

Author's note: I know, short chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm trying to give info about all these new characters with making it biographical. Sorry there are so many new ones, but it is twenty-five years later and a lot has changed. I promise you will find out what happened to Joey, Anzu, Mokuba, Grandpa, etc... Just give it time. Just a little background to make it easier to decipher:

Kureno: 25 years old (adopted son of Seto and Anna)

Isabella: 23 years old (daughter of Seto and Anna)

Hari: 21 years old (Adopted son of Seto and Anna)

Simon: 20 years old (Son of Yugi and Anzu)

Ryo Marufuji: 26-7 years old (a character I brought over from Yugioh GX)

Kyo: 17 years old (you'll find out more about him in the next chapter)

Machi: Kureno's wife (you won't see much of her)

Briana: 6 years old (Kureno's daughter)

And to clear something up, I'm already getting a lot of 'what the heck!'s about Anna being in this story. I know that technically she did 'die' in the last one, but come on. Wasn't it suspicious to anyone how calmly Seto took her death? He threw a major temper tantrum when she left him, what do you think he would have done if she had died? Without revealing all my secrets, let me just tell you that Anna didn't die and that there were other forces at work. All will be revealed in time, so please be patient.

Also if some of these names look familiar, it's not your imagination. I've become a huge 'Fruits Basket' fan and I'm using some of the names from that manga. Mainly because I'm addicted and because I suck at coming up with names.

And lastly I'm going to be using a strange memory devise to pull up events in the past. I'll be writing a few chapters that are nothing but tales of previous events. Like if I talk about Anna being pregnant, I mean when she was pregnant twenty-three years ago, not now. Hopefully it will be obvious that I'm not talking about the current timeline. This is just one way I can tell you what happened without having someone do a 'I remember when' flashback. It's better this way because you will get several different points of view, not just the one of the person telling the flashback. Gee, I hope that wasn't too confusing of an explanation

Well, thanks again for sticking around. I really do appreciate everyone reading and their comments.


	3. Pictures of Memories

Chapter 3

Pictures of Memories

Simon entered the apartment with a disappointed look on his face.

"So she wasn't there." Said the redheaded teen sitting on the couch. A snide little smile forming across his face as he tossed cards into a hat on the far side of the coffee table.

Simon huffed as he threw down his bag and jacket.

"I told you she wouldn't be. She doesn't go there all the time."

"Are you her personal secretary now?" Simon said satirically.

"Dude, what else do I have to do with my time than track down your would-be girlfriend?"

"If only I could talk to her." Simon sighed as he plopped down on the couch beside his friend. "Last time I was making progress until the brute of a bodyguard interrupted us."

"What bodyguard? She doesn't have bodyguards."

"Yes she does. It was some dark haired guy, kind of a pointy chin, about my height. Ya know, come to think of it he was really well dressed for a bodyguard."

"Dude?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you read any of those articles I sent you, or did you just drool over her pictures?" The teen rummaged through a stack of papers on the end table. Pulling out a magazine and turning to an article, he tapped on the suspect picture. "That's not her bodyguard, that's her boyfriend."

Simon studied the picture of the man and Isabella. They were both well dressed and it looked like they were at a fancy party. "That's the guy."

"His name is Ryo Marufuji and he's one of the top ranked duelists in the world. Right behind your father and hers."

"When did this happen?"

"They've officially been a couple for about a year now, but all those trash mags say they've been seeing each other since they were in Duel Academy together."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Simon protested.

"What, you didn't get trashy magazines at that fancy American college you went to?"

"But look at him. He's so stiff. What could she possibly see in him?"

"Let's examine this shall we? He's a duelist. He works at Kaiba-Sung Incorporated as an Executive Officer. He has money and power. And he has a flat-line personality. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Her father." Simon scoffed.

"What's that old saying? Every little girl is looking for someone just like her daddy."

"Oh great!" Simon sighed as he leaned back against the couch.

"He's some tough competition. If you're really serious about winning her your going to have to do better than a few chance meetings and a fancy ponytail."

The teen went back to tossing cards as Simon stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't expected this obstacle. Now he was going to have to rethink his entire strategy. First order of business would be to get her alone. With the boyfriend hovering he wouldn't be able to woe her. But he had to find her to be able to do that. And she was not easily cornered.

The sound of cards hitting their target distracted him. "Where did you get those?" Simon asked as he watched his friend throwing Duel Monster cards.

"Oh, dad sent me a whole stack of these. He thought it might inspire me."

"Uncle Joey is still trying to get you to become a duelist?"

"I think he'd be happy if I did anything at this point." He said tossing another card. "He told me that I need to find some ambition and decide what I'm going to do with my life."

"That's pretty funny coming from a guy who made his fortune off of a lucky slot pull in Vegas."

"Hey, everyone's always said my dad was lucky. No one ever said he was smart."

"He does have a point, Kyo. You graduate High School this year; you're going to have to figure something out."

"No big rush." Kyo said with another card toss. "Besides, with my father's luck and my mother's good looks, I can do anything."

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't look anything like Mai. Speaking of which, where did you get this red hair from?" Simon mussed Kyo's hair with his hand. "They must have dipped your head in paint when you were a baby."

Kyo nudged and pushed back playfully. "Look who's talking! What's your dad's natural hair color anyways? And where exactly do you find hair dye like that? He must use a ton of hairspray!"

"It's a look!"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not the only thing embarrassing about my father."

"You mean there's something worse than his hair?" Kyo joked.

"The groupies for one. I can't go anywhere without running into someone who knows him. And then there's the fan club. They always want to know crazy stuff like his favorite food or what side of the bed he sleeps on. Like I know that crap!"

"But there are upsides to being the son of the world's most popular duelist." Kyo winked, but Simon didn't seem to get the hint. "The girls! See that kind of stuff doesn't work for me. If I say, 'My dad's the famous Joey Wheeler' do you think anyone turns their head? No. Most of them look at me like I'm nuts. My dad's a nobody, but your dad's a somebody. You should take advantage of that."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"For starters, I know some very enthusiastic girls from school who just happen to be huge Duel Monster addicts. If I introduce you as my best friend, who just happens to be the son of Yugi Mouto, then we are guaranteed to get some action. They'll be all over us! We'll have to beat them off with a stick!"

"I don't know. If Isabella found out..."

"What's wrong with you? I can't believe you're saving yourself for some woman who doesn't even know you exist."

"I just don't want a bad reputation. I want to impress her."

"Did you ever think that she might be attracted to the 'bad boy' image? Besides you don't want to be a total novice. If you're a bad kisser, or worse..." Kyo made a suggestive hand gesture. "It might be a total turn off. Trust me, you need some practice and these girls are more than willing."

Simon still looked hesitant.

"Oh come on. Do it for me. These chicks are really hot." Kyo pleaded. "At least set me up, then you can ditch."

"All right, all right."

"Yes!" Kyo said triumphantly. "Look out ladies here we come!"

"You're hopeless." Simon rolled his eyes. "Give me some of those" He gestured toward the stack of cards Kyo held. "Let me show you how this is done."

Kyo handed over a pile of cards and the two boys set to work tossing them toward the hat. Most of Simon's cards went astray and landed on the floor, the table, the potted plant in the corner, anywhere but the designated target.

"You suck!" Kyo announced as his cards continued to hit the mark.

"Sorry but I don't get as much practice as you do." Simon threw another card. "Oh hey, that one was pretty close."

The activity in the living room caught the attention of Kyo's orange tabby cat, which came to investigate. Observing the flight of cards the cat thought it quite amusing and started batting at the projectiles. Quickly figuring out where the cards were intended to go, the cat perched itself on the coffee table and played at grabbing its new toys.

"Ah, no way!" Simon protested as the cat swatted at the card he threw, knocking it out of line with the hat. "I call cat interference!"

"Waffles get out of the way!" Kyo yelled at his pet, but Waffles didn't pay any attention and continued his onslaught.

Simon continued to cringe as his feline adversary deflected more of his shots.

Finishing the last of his stack, Kyo stretched. "I better get ready if we're going to hit that club tonight." He got up and headed toward the bedroom.

Simon sat debating his next shot as Waffles the cat anxiously anticipated it. Right as he was about to send it flying the artwork on the card caught his attention. He took a moment to admire the painting depicted on the card. "Hey, can I have this one? It's pretty cool."

Kyo disappeared into the bedroom with a 'whatever' wave to his friend.

That night the music was pumping and lights flashed. Kyo never had to worry about being left out at a club. He was always the life of the party. Mostly due to his red hair. Many girls would spy him from across the room and approach him just to see if it were real and not dyed. And of course he had no problem letting them touch it either. It always got him attention. And sometimes it got him bad attention too. There was many a time when jealous guys threatened to shave his head in order to serve their own need for revenge. That's why Kyo always kept his hair short, because of the buffoons that made good on their threats.

On the other hand, Simon didn't like attention. He had gotten enough of that from years of being Yugi Mouto's son. He was happier when left alone. Even in a crowded club he found it more entertaining to sit at the bar sipping on a drink and occasionally passing the time chatting with the bartender. He didn't regret going; he was actually having fun, in his own way.

From down the bar a woman spotted a nice ass backed into a pair of jeans. Wanting to know what else came with that ass she moved down the bar and sat next to the long blonde haired man. She wasn't disappointed. He was well built, with nice toned muscles, nothing over the top. A face with a distinctive jaw line, one that would turn into a hard chiseled face when he got a little older. She wondered how old he was, but in reality she didn't care. He was hot and she wanted him.

"Is that your dream girl?" She inquired about the drawing he was making on a napkin.

"A dream that is a reality." Simon said almost poetically.

"Let me guess." Said the woman as she got a little closer to him. "She broke your heart."

"Everyday since I was ten." Simon barely even looked at his new bar mate. He concentrated on the drawing.

"You know what you need?" The woman was so close now he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "You need someone to help you forget her."

"I can't forget her." Simon said bluntly. "I'm going to marry her."

Any man that heard this conversation would have immediately thought Simon was the biggest fool in the world. But to Simon it was perfectly logical. He had been in love with Isabella half his life and no other woman would compare to her. No matter how attractive or scantly dressed.

The woman, seeing that this guy was completely hopeless, moved on without even a goodbye. It wasn't long after that that Simon sought out his friend. He found Kyo sitting at a table with two girls running their fingers through his hair.

"Hey man, I'm going to bail." Simon announced over the music.

"The night's still young."

"Yeah, but I promised my dad I would come by tomorrow and help him at the shop."

"For a guy who claims not to like his dad, you sure are willing to help him."

"I never said I didn't like my dad, it's just... Never mind, I heading out. I'll see you later."

Kyo gave him a quick good-bye wave before returning his attention to the girls on either side of him.

The next day, Simon sat behind the counter at the Game Shop transfixed by the paintings on the walls. They were all of Duel monsters, most of which could be found in his father's deck. Being a student of the arts himself he was always the first to spot talent in others.

"These are really good." Simon said to his father. "Who did them?"

"Oh, those are Grace's." Yugi said as he wiped off some shelves. It was after hours, and Yugi took advantage of the break to clean. "She works for me part time. She goes to the local Art College. You know, the one I tried to talk you into."

"I remember." Simon said in an annoyed voice. "So what is she studying?"

"Illustration. She wants one day to work for Pegasus and design Duel Monster cards."

'Duel Monster cards, imagine that' Simon thought satirically as he went back to working on the shop's records.

"You might like Grace." Yugi added with a sly smile on his face. "You're the same age, both artists, I bet you'd have a lot in common."

"Don't even start!" Simon said in protest. "Don't go playing matchmaker on me."

"All right." Yugi said with a chuckle. "Did I mention she's gorgeous?"

"Dad!" Simon whined.

Yugi got the hint and headed into the back room to get some things.

Simon was more annoyed than angered at his father's nagging. He knew his father only wanted him to find a girl, but he couldn't tell his dad that he already had one in mind. She was a Kaiba, and knowing the long battle between their families, he doubted his father would understand or approve. Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin from the previous night. He gently unfolded it to reveal the picture of Isabella he had drawn. This was the only girl for him. He knew it when he was ten and he knew it now. Placing the napkin on the counter next to him he went back to work. She would be his inspiration.

Yugi made a couple of trips back and forth with boxes of supplies to replenish the shelves. On his last trip he walked behind were Simon was sitting. He casually glanced over to see his son's progress when he spotted the drawing. He was mesmerized, not by it's talent, but by it's subject matter.

"Anna?" He whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Simon inquired as he turned his head.

"It was nothing." Yugi said as he hurriedly set down the box he carried. "I'm going to go upstairs and fix something to eat. What would you like?" Yugi was trying hard to cover his tracks now.

"I'm not picky, whatever you want to fix." Simon said unaware of the turmoil in his father's mind.

Yugi took the opportunity to escape upstairs. He was breathing kind of heavy when he reached the living room. This feeling of dread and doubt surprised him. He wasn't aware how badly that picture affected him. What was it about her face that made him act so? And why did Simon draw a picture of her? Was it coincidence? That was her face, wasn't it? He hadn't seen her in years, but that is how he remembered her. He was afraid his memory was failing him, he had to make sure. Yugi walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out an old photo album. Wiping away the dust he opened it and was greeted with smiles from old friends. Some gone now, others just far away. Yugi sat on the couch and flipped through the pages. So many happy memories there. And some sad ones too. 'Grandpa' Yugi thought as he came to one of he and his grandfather together. Out of all the people they lost, he missed Grandpa most of all. He only wished that Simon might have had a chance to meet him. Grandpa always gave the best advice. And boy could Yugi use some advice about Simon. Sometimes Simon could be so distant, almost like he was ashamed of his father. Yugi just wanted to know what Simon thought, what he wanted. Maybe then they could be closer. He was never close to his parents and Yugi swore he wouldn't be like that with his son. But he feared he was failing miserably.

"Who are all those people?" Simon asked.

"Oh," Yugi was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear Simon walk up behind him. "Old friends. That's your Uncle Joey, and me and your mother." Yugi pointed to each person in turn. "This is our friend Honda. And Bakura. And this little guy, that's Mokuba. And that's Grandpa, your great grandfather. And..." Yugi stopped dead as he came across the first picture of Anna.

"That looks like Anna Kaiba." Simon remarked as he leaned over the back of the couch. He would know that face anywhere; she looked just like her daughter does now.

"She was just Anna Sung back then."

"You knew her?"

Yugi nodded as he turned the next page. More pictures of Anna appeared.

"You two look cozy." Simon commented about the pictures where Anna was hugging his father.

"We were engaged." Yugi said in an almost dream like state.

"Really?" Simon was in shock. "So what happened?"

"She met Kaiba. I couldn't compete against him."

"So you just gave up? You didn't fight for the woman you loved?"

"It was more complicated than that." Yugi said as he snapped the book shut. A poof a dust signifying the event. He slipped the book back into place on the shelf and headed for the kitchen. "I better stop day dreaming and fix something. That food isn't going to cook itself."

Simon jumped to attention; he had almost forgotten why he had come upstairs. "Hey dad! I saw this down in the shop." Simon handed his father a card. "That's an invitation to the Duel Monster's Fiftieth Anniversary party on Pegasus' island, right?"

Yugi gave the card another glance and nodded.

"Well, since Mom's still in America, do you think I could go with you?"

"I thought you didn't like Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters isn't my thing, but a party is a party." That made a smile appear on Yugi's face. "Come on, Kyo says Uncle Joey is taking him."

"Sorry, but I wasn't planning on going."

"What do you mean you're not going? I thought Duel Monsters was your life. You can't not show up." Simon watched as his father shook his head and handed him back the card. He had to talk him into it. "Just from an advertising point of view, this is good for you. You can't buy publicity like that. You asked me to help you with the shop; well, I'm trying to help. This is what I do best, so why don't you trust me?"

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. What was he running from? Why wasn't he willing to go? He knew the answer; he had known why since the day he got the invitation. Because she would be there. It wasn't this hard for him at the beginning. They were relatively calm days while Anna and Kaiba stayed out of the spotlight. His friends could always make him smile, and he had Anzu to comfort him. He even thought she could help him forget. But that all changed. Suddenly Anna was back in his life. Anna and Kaiba got married so quick. At the time he thought that was a good thing. It showed Kaiba's dedication to her. But before he knew it, Anna was pregnant and had Isabella. And he married Anzu. And then came Simon. It all happened so fast. In an instant their lives had dramatically changed. Yugi knew he wasn't still in love with Anna, perhaps he never really was. But what she represented, what he couldn't face, was the life they once had. Lost youth. Yugi took a glance back at his son. 'But what I'm running from, is it more important than what I have in front of me? My son wants to do something with his father. How could I turn that down? Even if it means opening old wounds, I need to do this for him. For us.'

"Okay, I'll go. But I don't want to hear you complain if they make us share a room." Yugi said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as his father was out of sight, Simon bounced around in victory. 'This is perfect!' He thought. 'Isabella will be there. Then I can talk to her. I'll win her yet.' When Simon stopped his celebration he found himself facing the bookcase and the exact spot of the photo album. He pulled it off the shelf and starting flipping through it, taking in all the images. Especially those of his father and Anna.

"I'm not like you dad." He whispered. "I'm willing to fight. And I'm not going to give up until she's mine."


	4. Proposals

Chapter 4

Proposals

The alarm gave off an annoying beeping sound as a sign that she needed to get up. Isabella sighed as she reached over to the nightstand and clicked it off. She was still tired and had to fight the urge to go back to sleep. There was a slight movement in the bed as an arm draped over her and a pair of sleepy eyes peered over her body to the clock.

"It's too early." Moaned Ryo as his head hit the pillow again. "Tell me you set the alarm wrong?"

"Afraid not." She said as she tried to stir herself out of her comfortable surroundings.

"No, don't go." Ryo said sleepily as he pulled her body closer to his. "It's too cold without you."

"I wish I could, but I've got a teleconference in two hours."

"This early?"

"It's early here, but it's yesterday night there."

Ryo groaned as she wiggled out of his grip and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you about this before you came over last night." Isabella apologized as she used her hands to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What time do you want me to reset the alarm for?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm awake now." Ryo yawned and stretched.

He watched her intently as she transversed the floor toward the bathroom. He loved the way she looked. Her slim body, long arms, legs, and neck, and just the slightest wiggle in her hips as she walked. He wasn't as blinded by love as most men are, he knew she had flaws too. Like her big feet and the surgical scar on her chest. And although he liked the look of her slender form, he did wish she would eat more. She always seemed a little too thin. But he knew there were reason's behind that too.

When he heard the shower start, Ryo forced himself out of bed and found a pair of pajama pants to slip on. He walked into the bathroom with only one thing on his mind. He had something he wanted to discuss with Isabella. He was going to speak with her last night, but they both got distracted and the subject never came up. He figured that now was as good a time as any.

"I've been thinking." Ryo started as the steam from the hot water crept around him. "It occurs to me that for the past six months we've been spending a lot of time together. Either you're staying over at my place, or I'm over here. Why don't we cut out the middleman and move in together."

"Are you serious?" Isabella said over the sound of the water.

"It's a logical thing to do. We could share my apartment. It's bigger and closer to the office. I'd even let you redecorate if you'd like."

After a moment of silence Isabella spoke. "Do you want my father to go atomic?" By her tone of voice Ryo was having a hard time determining if she was angry or depressed by his proposal. "He doesn't even know we're sleeping together, can you imagine what he'll do if we move in together?"

"You're father's not an idiot, Bella. He knows we're sleeping together."

"I just...I can't see him allowing it. You know how important public appearance is for my family. And having their daughter living with a man doesn't exactly promote the image they want." Another moment of silent thought. "I'm sorry, I just can't see it happening."

Ryo stared at the tiles of the bathroom floor. He didn't like rejection. But what he hated more was not getting what he wanted. "All right, if we can't live together then I'll just have to marry you."

"Don't joke about that Ryo, it's not funny."

"When do I joke around?"

"Maybe you should joke around more, and then you'd know why that isn't funny."

Ryo slid the door of the shower open forcefully and stared her down. "I'm not joking, Bella. I want you to marry me."

Isabella's wide eyes met his concentrated stare as water poured down over her head. "You'd have to get daddy's permission. You know I can't go against him."

"Then I'll ask him. I have a meeting with him today."

Isabella shook her head. "Don't."

Ryo's eyes transformed from a stare to a disappointed glance. "Don't you want to be with me, Bella?"

"I do. That's why you can't ask him."

"It's the only way. We have to do this right. I respect your father too much to go sneaking around behind his back."

"But what if he says 'no'? What if he breaks us up?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does? I don't want to risk losing you." Isabella placed her wet hand on the side of his face. "Please don't ask him."

The look on her face told him that she was sincere. She didn't say that to avoid marrying him, she really was concerned that her father would split them apart. He only nodded to signify his acceptance and he shut the shower door before leaving the bathroom. Isabella knew she had hurt him. But it was better that he hurt a little now then be crushed later when her father destroyed all his hopes.

Later that night Anna came home to the apartment to meet a surprise.

"Isabella, I didn't know you were here." She gave her daughter a quick hug. "So what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you." Isabella said hesitantly.

"Should I call your father down from the office? Is this something he needs to hear too?"

"I was hoping to talk to just you."

"Oh, so it's girl talk then? We haven't done that in a while." Anna's face practically glowed with excitement. "Come on; let's go to our secret girly sanctum where all the men folk can't hear us." Anna gleefully took her hand and led her down the hallway to Isabella's old room. Her mother had a knack for finding humor in things. It eased the tension Isabella was feeling. And it was a quality she greatly admired in her mother.

The two women closed the door and crawled onto the bed. "So what's going on?" Anna said with a huge smile.

Isabella pushed her hair back behind her ear. She was a little nervous. "I was just wondering...Could you tell me how daddy proposed to you."

"That's a strange question. Any reason why you're asking it now?" Anna could read her daughter like a book.

"I got to thinking about after watching this sappy movie on television. And it just kinda stuck in my head." Isabella tried to mask her lies. "It is okay that I'm asking, isn't it?"

Anna smiled even bigger and nodded.

"So?" Isabella insisted.

"Well, let's see..." Anna thought for a moment trying to recall all the details she could come up with. And then when she had the entire thing in her mind she made sure to edit out all the explicit parts before relaying it to Isabella. "You know, now that I look back, it was pretty obvious what he was up to. But at the time, it was a complete surprise. You think I would have been more observant and not let it sneak up on me. And my first clue should have been how he got up so damn early in the morning..."

__

Seto glanced over at the woman sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful and content. Then a glance at the clock. It was time he got going. He carefully slipped his arms out from under and around her and quietly rolled out of bed. He thought he was home free until he heard her moan.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep, I think I'll go upstairs and work for a while."

"Apparently I didn't wear you out enough last night." Anna gave him a devilish smile.

"You can make it up to me tonight." Seto smirked at her over his shoulder.

"How about now?" Anna playfully flashed him a little leg.

"You don't know how tempting that is."

"But..."

"But I'm just too distracted with work right now."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe later." Seto leaned down and kissed her. "Try to get some sleep. No need for both of us to be up at this ungodly hour."

"Well, he messed around for a little while getting cleaned up and dressed and eventually he did leave. Oddly enough I was able to fall asleep again. Normally I can't sleep unless he's with me. But that morning I dosed right off. That was my second sign that something weird was going on. The third sign came at eight o'clock when the phone rang. It was the phone line that only goes to the bedroom, so I knew it was him calling."

__

Anna unburied her head out of the pillow and picked up the phone.

"Kaiba whorehouse and saloon. Miss Kitty speaking, how may I serve you?" Anna answered in a seductively playful voice.

She heard a slight snicker over the other end of the phone. "Now how embarrassed would you have been if it wasn't me calling."

"I knew it was you. Who else has this number?"

"Let's see, my hundred ex-girlfriends and that chick I picked up in that bar last night..." Seto teased.

"Oh, I didn't know I had so much competition."

"So did you find it yet?"

"Find what?"

"Your present."

"You got me a present?" Anna was glowing with happiness as she flipped over on her back and smiled at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"Look in the closet."

Getting out of bed, Anna wrapped a sheet around herself and trotted over to the closet. "If it's in the closet it must be clothes. You know how I love clothes." She said into the cordless phone. She opened the door and flipped on the light to see a new red dress hanging in plain view. "It's gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed as she pawed the fabric. "I love it!"

"Wear it to dinner tonight."

"What's happening at dinner?"

"I just thought we could do something special tonight. Just the two of us. It would be a nice change."

"If I turn you down do I have to give the dress back?" Anna joked.

"Yes."

"Then I accept."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

"By this point I knew he had something up his sleeve. Your father wasn't accustomed to giving presents. He always believed you should earn things and not have them handed to you. But when he does give presents he is either showing his affection or bribing you because he wants something. But I played along. I could handle about anything he could throw at me. But let me tell you, the rest of that day seemed to creep by, I didn't think dinner would ever come. And just when I was at my wits end and about to restyle my hair for the fourth time I heard him come in. I gave him a little time while I got dressed and did some final touches, then walked out to meet him. He took my breath away. He was wearing this great blue suit that matched his eyes. He must have had it stashed somewhere because he wasn't wearing that when he left. The table was set and music was playing. He was lighting candles when he saw me. He was so mesmerized that he burnt his finger on the match he was using. He walked over to me, kissed my hand and told me that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Doesn't that make you just want to swoon? Your father was like that. He always knew the right thing to say at the right time. Sometimes I wonder if he practices things to say just in case he ever comes across certain situations. We had this fantastic dinner. I guess he picked it up on the way home or had it delivered, because he didn't have time to make anything. And we talked and laughed and drank a little wine. Then he asked me to dance. I remember the song was 'Something' by the Beatles. That's one that George sang. And as I'm dancing in his arms I couldn't help but think..."

__

"It's funny, but I'm getting this strange case of Deja vu. Like we've done this before."

"Really?" Seto said with a straight face.

"The dress, the candlelight dinner, the dancing, reminds me a lot of our last night in Italy."

"Did you think that maybe I did that on purpose?"

"And here I thought you were just running out of romantic ideas." Anna teased with a smile.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

"I think I said a lot of things."

"When we were dancing you told me that your life couldn't be any better than it was at that exact moment. And I said that it could if you wanted it too, but you insisted that it wouldn't."

"So you've done all of this just to prove me wrong?"

"I don't care who's wrong or right. I just want to know if you're happy with me. Do you have any regrets?"

"I don't regret this. You are what I want and I'd be willing to do anything to be with you."

__

"Good, because it occurs to me that in two months you'll turn eighteen. Then you'll inherit your father's company; you'll be free from your uncle, and...you won't need me any more."

"How could you ever think that I wouldn't need you? I need you so much that I can't image what my life would be like without you."

"I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay by my side forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it he asked, "Anna will you marry me?"

"I was shocked. Inside this little box was the most beautiful ring ever created. This one." Anna pointed to the engagement ring on her hand. "With the large blue diamond in the center and smaller white diamonds along the platinum band. I almost fainted right there on the spot. I didn't think he was going to propose to me. Actually, I was pretty certain that he would never ask me to marry him."

"Wait a minute." Isabella interrupted. "You stayed with a man, you were sure would never marry you? Isn't that a little crazy?"

"Okay, maybe I put that wrong. You see, your father has lost a lot of people in his life. And he has a hard time letting people get close. He's afraid that if he lets them in then he'll only be hurt when they leave. It's like a security device for his heart. I had no doubt that he loved me. I saw it every day in the way he looked at me or held my hand. He just couldn't say the words. And it's pretty tough to say 'will you marry me' when you can't even say 'I love you.' So I stayed with him, knowing that I may never be his wife, but I would always be his beloved."

"So what happened?"

"I stood there in awe for a minute while he sweated it out. I could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. I think he was afraid I would say 'no'. I'm not sure what he would have done if that were the case."

__

"I don't know what to say." Anna's voice squeaked out of her throat.

"Say you'll marry me. Say 'yes'."

"Yes."

"I was a blubbering idiot. I was crying waterfalls. I must have looked terrible. And he just stood there with a big dopey grin on his face. You know, the huge toothy smile he gets when he's really happy and he's sure that no one is looking. He slipped that ring on my finger and we embraced and kissed. I couldn't have imagined a more perfect way for him to propose." Anna gazed dreamily at her ring.

"You two were always meant to be together."

"Was that sappy enough for you? I bet that rivals any of those big movie endings."

"I'm so glad it was romantic and not something corny like he proposed to you while you were in the shower."

"Oh no, your father would have known better than to do that. I would have turned him down flat and made him ask me properly."

"Thanks mom, that was a great story."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"No nothing to report as of yet."

"So how is Ryo? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. Busy. We both are." Isabella stood up. "Speaking of which, I've got some work to do. I better get going."

"Isabella." Her mother caught her before she left the room. "I know your father can be strict and over protective. But he's just looking out for you. He wants to make sure you don't make the same mistakes we did. But the truth is, if you truly loved someone, your father would give his blessing no matter who it was."

"Are you sure?"

"He has to, or else I'll kick him out of the bed. And believe me, he doesn't like to sleep on the couch." Anna said with a sinister smile.

"Thanks mom, that helps."

Ryo switched off his computer and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day and he was ready for bed. Leaning back in his chair he glanced around the office in his apartment. What he saw was books, papers, and miscellaneous work related paraphernalia. To image that only two weeks ago he looked at this room and saw it as a future nursery for his and Bella's children. But now he wondered if that dream would become a reality. It was true that in the beginning that he pursued Bella only because she was a connection to the great Seto Kaiba, but now things were different. She had become a part of him. So much that he had a hard time distinguishing where she ended and he began. He hadn't planned on that. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her. It all occurred so subtly that he didn't know it was happening, then suddenly when they weren't together anymore; he felt this tremendous emptiness. Life was tricky like that. Giving you what you need only to take it away. All designed to teach you lessons about what is truly important in life.

He stretched and got out of the chair. When he walked into the bedroom he could see that Bella was fast asleep. He wanted to touch her hair or kiss her cheek, but he thought it best not to disturb her. He quietly changed into bedclothes and snuggled up beside her. Feeling his presence she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love."


	5. The Story of Bella and Ryo Academy Days

Chapter 5

The Story of Bella and Ryo (Academy Days)

This was the most scared Isabella had ever been. Walking off that plane and into a new school sent chills down her spine. It wasn't the tasks or work she would find there, nor the prospect of having to meet new people that frightened her so. It was the fact that for the first time in her life she was going to be away from her family. She was going to be on her own. And alone. Never before had she been without someone to watch over her or support her. This would be a new experience, a new challenge. But it was her choice to go. She made the decision to apply to the Duel Academy. And she wasn't backing out now. Her father had always told her that you have to face your fears. And most of all, you had to stay strong, especially when your afraid. If you showed weakness then people could use that against you. That's why they always hid her illness from people, and that was precisely why her father never smiled in public. So as she walked down the corridors of the school she kept a stern expression on her face. And even resisted the impulse to hold her father's hand.

They turned the corner into a larger area and were greeted anxiously by the Academy's principle and instructors. Both father and daughter could tell by their ranting that they were mostly comprised of idiots. They interested Isabella very little. She knew they would be brown-nosers and use any opportunity to further themselves by buddying up to her. So her eyes wandered to find something more amusing. And what they came across was a young man. He was startling to behold. Dark hair, white and blue coat with tails, and piercing eyes that seemed to look right through her, as if she wasn't there. Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall further down the hallway. She knew he wasn't supposed to be there, he had broken the rules. But who was it that he came to see? Was it her, or her father? He stared at her, and she stared back. Neither blinked, that would have been a sign of concession. She thought him quite bold and was tempted to walk over to him. But before she could her father and the group moved on. Without even a backward glance she joined the others and left him behind.

The young man was pleasantly surprised. She was prettier than he expected. Young, but pretty. But he wasn't there to see her. He wanted to look upon the great Seto Kaiba. And he wasn't disappointed. He was quiet, cool, and dominating. Everything he had heard about the man. As the young man walked back toward the dorms he found himself satisfied with the encounter and looked forward to the next time their paths would cross.

Seto inspected the room as he awaited his daughter. The room was a good size, the bed comfortable, and he could pick out the few subtle touches that the teaching staff had done just for her, that they probably would not have done for anyone else. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he was nervous. Seto wasn't accustomed to letting Isabella out of his sight, but now she would not only be out of sight but moved completely out of the house. He wasn't ready for this. She was only thirteen, he thought he would have years to go before this happened. He was wrong. He just hoped that this school would be a good influence on her. Seto walked onto the small patio attached to her room and looked out over the campus. He had built this place, yet he had only been here two times. Once for the dedication, and now. At one point anything related to Duel Monsters was the sole inhabitant of his brain. But now it didn't seem so important. His priorities changed. Now his family was everything to him. Anna taught him that.

Just as he lost himself in thought a cheery voice addressed him. "So how do I look?" Isabella said as she modeled her new academy uniform.

What Seto wanted to say was that he thought the skirt was way too short for such a proper young lady. But what he did say was, "You look perfect."

"I think the shoes are a little tacky, but I do like the skirt."

Seto had instant flashbacks to her mother's shoe fetish. He shook those images out of his head and approached his daughter. "Do you have everything?"

Isabella nodded.

"Your medication is in your bag. It should last you until the first break. If you need more call us. And if it gets really bad go to the medical facilities. We've sent them all your records and they'll know what to do."

"Daddy," Isabella interrupted. "I'll be fine."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with worried eyes. "You know it's not too late. You can still come home."

Isabella smiled. "I want to try this. At least for a little while."

He gave his daughter a half smile. He was hoping she would come home. But then again, she was a Kaiba and they always faced adversity well.

"All right, then give your poor old dad a hug."

She gleefully embraced her father. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest. She knew this wasn't easy on him either.

After some quick good-bye's he departed and she became a stranger in a strange world.

That night she found that most of the other students in her dorm and class, Obelisk Blue, were either overly friendly as they tried to get on her good side, or completely avoided her so they could talk about her behind her back. This wasn't something she was used to. Being around this many people was unnerving. She had only been around large groups when at tournaments and events, but never had to live amongst them. Her family was small, only three children. And their apartment was small. Her room at the academy was bigger than the one she had at home. That part she enjoyed, but the rest would take some getting used to. She ate in silence as some girls flittered around her and chatted endlessly. They were trying to impress her, but were failing miserably. Isabella had never considered herself a snob and under different circumstances she would have been pleased to talk with them. But tonight she was too troubled to be nice. The sound of someone clanging a tray in the distance directed her attention to the others in the dining hall. As she scanned the crowd she was confronted with familiar piercing eyes. It was the young man from earlier. And he was staring right at her. Their gazes never lost contact even as people walked through their line of sight. The stranger took hold of his glass and lifted it into the air as if toasting her. She followed and did the same, but made sure to throw him a nod and eyebrow lift. He nodded in response and she went back to dealing with the girls around her.

"It's not fair. That girl has no right being here." The young man heard another student say. "The only reason she's in Obelisk Blue is because her father owns the place. If she were anyone else she'd have been placed in the lower classes with all the other new recruits."

The young man with piercing eyes scoffed in amusement as the student ranted.

"What's the matter Marufuji? You think that's funny?" The student protested.

"That girl, Mannyoume." Marufuji explained. "Is the Junior League All Time Champion and is rated the top duelist in her age bracket. She's undefeated. So you better be careful, or she'll hand you your own head on a platter."

She didn't sleep well that night. New surroundings always did that to her. The next morning as she sat at her desk and brushed her hair she thought about that mysterious young man she had seen yesterday. He was obviously interested, the only question now was 'when was he going to make his move?' The answer came with a knock on her door. She answered it to find those piercing eyes looking at her.

"Good morning Ms. Kaiba, my name is Ryo Marufuji. The faculty has asked me to be your guide and tour you around the campus."

She accompanied him as they walked about the grounds. He made sure to point out all the important landmarks such as classrooms, the dueling arena, social areas, and faculty offices. She found him to be very direct, if not impersonal. Much like her father was in public. She wondered. If Marufuji was so like her father in public, was he also like her father is in private? She wanted to test that.

"So when are you going to ask me?" Isabella said bluntly.

"Ask you what?" He said without even glancing in her direction.

"About my father. That's the reason you came up with this ruse, isn't it? To get me alone so you could ask me what he's like."

"What makes you think that I'd be interested in your father?"

"You're the one they call the 'Kaiser'. The king of the school. Rumor has it that you're obsessed with Seto Kaiba. You study all his duels and even found a monster that's equivalent to his Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Where did you hear all of this?"

"I listen when people talk."

"That's a wise thing to do." The bland expression remained on his face.

"So are you going to tell me why you have such a fascination with my father?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Well then Mr. Marufuji, I believe we are done here. Thank you for the tour, it was very informative." And she turned and headed in a different direction.

That move surprised him. He swore she would have lingered a little longer trying to pry more information out of him. Or if she were proper, she would have allowed him to escort her back. But instead she left him standing in the courtyard. He realized that there was a lot more to her than meets the eye.

Isabella, on the other hand, was feeling rather good. She was dying to know what kind of reaction she got out of him. He imaged him standing there with a confused or angry look on his face. That is if any expression formed at all. But she couldn't look back to find out. That would have given her away. Besides, her mother always told her to leave them wanting more. She neglected to mention that when you do, sometimes it's the person doing the leaving that is the one found wanting.

Monday, the first day of classes. Isabella easily found her way to the classroom thanks to the tour provided previously by Mr. Marufuji. She was grateful to him for that. She would have hated looking like a fool if she were not able to get to class on time. Slowly she walked up the aisle of seats looking for her name. One of the cheery girls that had been trying to befriend her waved and pointed at Isabella's spot. Isabella gave her a soft smile and a nod in appreciation, which made the girl very happy. Sitting down she placed her textbook and a small electronic device on the desk. Just as she became comfortable a young man appeared and sat in the seat next to her. It was Ryo Marufuji.

"You sit there?" Isabella said in an almost disappointed tone.

"All students are assigned seats related to their rankings. Since we are the top two duelists in the school, we sit here." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "If you're unhappy with this arrangement I could ask to be moved to another seat."

"There's no need." Isabella said plainly as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "This will do fine."

The norm during class was that all the students should stay quiet and sit still so as to not cause any distractions. And Ryo Marufuji always conformed to that, but today he found too many things to interest him. The first being the small electronic device that Isabella had on her desk. It resembled a keypad with numbers and letters on it, plus a small digital display at it's top. It was roughly the size of a calculator. He had never seen anything like it before, but he knew where it came from. Kaiba was an electronics genius; this must have been one of his inventions. Possibly a prototype or something he created just for private use. Marufuji watched out of the corner of his eye as one handed she pressed the keys on the pad and typed out something. What was displayed on the digital readout didn't make any sense to him, so he concluded that it was a form of shorthand. He marveled at how quickly and quietly her hand flew across the device. Yet the movement was so subtle that he doubted anyone could see her doing it unless they were sitting as close as he was. The device was yet another thing he wanted to know more about.

During the second class he noted that she stopped typing on the device. Was what the teacher lectured on not interesting to her? It was about dueling strategies. In particular, unbeatable card combinations. Just as the instructor finished explaining a certain pairing Ryo Marufuji heard a low chuckle come out of Isabella's throat. No one else probably caught the noise. But Marufuji did because he was hanging on every move and sound she made.

"You don't agree?" He whispered softly as he continued to look straight ahead.

"There must be at least a dozen ways to beat that." She whispered back also facing forward.

"How so?" He asked.

"All you need it a Wall of Illusion." She answered back.

He thought for a second about what she had said, then he realized she was right. Something so simple could collapse an entire deck building strategy. He was impressed. Now he couldn't wait to duel her and see what she was really made of.

At the end of class Isabella stood and stretched a little. Sitting in one place too long had made her stiff. Marufuji was kind enough to let her gather her things before crowding her to pack up his own. He followed her out of the row, but when they reached the stairs they were greeted with harsh comments.

"You two have a lot of nerve." Said a black haired boy with dark eyes. "If anyone else dared talk during class they would have been punished. But not Princess Kaiba and the Kaiser. They wouldn't dare punish you two."

"You must excuse Mannyoume's rudeness." Marufuji said with disgust in his voice. "He's not a very pleasant person."

"But he's right." Isabella responded as she walked past Mannyoume and to the front of the class. She approached the teacher, who was a person of long blonde hair and questionable sexuality and fashion sense. "Excuse me Professor De Medici. I wish to report myself. I disrupted the class by speaking out of turn, and I deserve to be disciplined for my actions."

"Oh no, no, no." exclaimed the instructor as it flailed its arms around widely. "You're new here. I'm sure you weren't familiar with all of our rules. I'm sure it was just an over site."

"But I am not a recent arrival." Stated Marufuji as he stepped up beside Isabella. "It was I that initiated the conversation. So I should be punished as well."

De Medici looked at them both in turn and made assumptions about their relationship to each other. It was a tempting thought, Kaiba's daughter and the Kaiser a couple. This would have to be watched and surely Mr. Kaiba would be interested in knowing what was happening to his daughter.

"I am willing to overlook today." De Medici announced. "But next time I will not be so lenient."

The pair turned toward the door and found Mannyoume giving them both an evil stare. Isabella knew he would be trouble. She could feel his eyes upon her as she walked out the door. It was a disturbing feeling. Not one she wanted to repeat. Marufuji stayed as calm as ever. He didn't fear Mannyoume. Just as he went to address Isabella about the situation, she walked away from him. He gave her a sideways glance, but didn't follow. He was determined he wouldn't chase after her.

Over the next couple of weeks they saw little of each other outside of class and the occasional meeting in the dining hall or commons area. But nothing socially. Then late one night she got an unexpected visit from a classmate named Asuka. Isabella had seen her and Marufuji together before and she wasn't surprised that she was running his errands for him.

"Marufuji would like you to meet him by the lighthouse in a half-hour." Asuka informed her.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Isabella asked bluntly as she continued to work on her computer.

Asuka appeared very embarrassed by the question and blushed a deep shade of red. "Um, no. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Do you want to be?"

Asuka couldn't believe she was being grilled. "No, not really. He's not my type."

Isabella seemed satisfied with that answer. "Please tell Mr. Marufuji that it's late and if he wishes to speak to me he can do so after class tomorrow."

As Asuka relayed the message to Marufuji she was certain that he would be angered by Ms. Kaiba's refusal, but instead he seemed happy. To the point he almost smiled.

"You're not mad she didn't come?" Asuka said in shock.

"I wouldn't have respected her if she did."

"I don't understand."

"I had to see if she could be easily manipulated. A true Kaiba wouldn't be."

"So what are you going to do next?"

Marufuji didn't answer, he just walked away.

The next day Marufuji said nothing to her before or during class. Isabella wondered if he held some grudge about her not showing up. Then when the class ended, he didn't follow her or make any attempt at contact. That's when she deduced that he was no longer interested in speaking with her. So she went to her familiar place in a gardens where she sat and ate her lunch. The same lunch, the same routine everyday, unless it was raining. She was a creature of habit, like her father, she didn't like changes that she couldn't control. But that day she found there were some things that were too uncontrollable.

"I admire him." Came a voice from behind her.

She looked up from the book she read and twisted to see the speaker.

"I admire your father for his dueling skills and professional accomplishments." Marufuji said as he sat next to her on the bench.

"I already know that." Isabella closed her book. "But why?"

"I saw him duel in a tournament once." Marufuji explained, all the while never looking at her. "I was only seven, but I understood. His abilities were impressive. None of his opponents stood a chance against him. It wasn't until the final round that he faced someone worthy of him. I remember how he played. It was like he had complete command of everything. Every move was calculated and his demeanor so calm. He was the master of his world. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to bring order to chaos. I no longer wanted to live in a world of uncertainties and broken promises. I wanted to live in his world."

"So that's when you began studying him, mimicking him?"

Marufuji nodded.

"Then you must be heaven, being so close to someone who knows him so well."

Marufuji looked over at her and was caught by her eyes. He had never really looked at them before. He knew they were blue, like her father's, but he had never seen how soft and gentle they were before.

"If calm and order are that important to you, then you'll be upset to know that my father loves chaos." Isabella stood up. "He's married to her."

Marufuji was still stunned as she began to walk away. He wasn't sure what she meant. He wanted to call after her and ask, but he didn't have to.

Isabella stopped her footsteps and never looking back at him said, "I'll be at breakfast at seven, if you'd like to join me." And she continued her journey.

And that's how it began. First with breakfast, then lunches in the garden, and eventually evening meals together. It started slowly enough with periodic, scheduled meetings, but before they knew it, they were spending all their free time together. They found each other to be invaluable as study partners. While watching duels they whispered and exchanged strategies and commentaries freely. Neither worried that they would be giving away secrets or allowing the other to gain an edge on them. Instead they just enjoyed the company. All of this did not go unnoticed amongst the student body. After the first time they sat at the same table together rumors had been flying about their blossoming romance. They tried to halt many of the rumors by meeting places where no one could see them. Which only caused more people to say that they were sneaking off to secret places. Eventually they gave up trying to hide their friendship and instead of running from prying eyes, they just did what they wanted and didn't care what people thought of them. After a couple of months they both considered the other a friend, but neither went as far to say that. But it was understood between them. Yet they always addressed the other by proper last names. It was a barrier placed up between them, one they both wanted and appreciated. But the more time they spent together that barrier became weaker, until one day it broke.

It was late evening as they were walking back to their dorm. Marufuji continuously replayed the day's lessons through his head. He was trying to commit it all to memory. The pressures of the tests and deadlines that came before the holiday break quickly replaced the day's lessons. "When are you free to study for the..." Marufuji stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the Isabella wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Isn't that beautiful?"

Marufuji traced her eye line and saw that she was looking out the windows at the sunset.

"You don't normally see colors that bright this time of the year." Isabella commented about the spectacle of reds and oranges.

"It's been unseasonably warm this winter." Marufuji added. "Perhaps the nicer weather has had something to do with it."

"I'm glad."

And then it happened. A smile formed on her face. One that was true and happy. As soon as Marufuji saw it, his heart jumped in his chest. He was baffled. Why did he react so? Was it so strange to see someone smile? For him, it was the first time he had seen her smile like that. How could a smile have so much power? She wasn't even smiling at him, yet he couldn't explain this uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Such a pretty sunset is like a present right before the holidays." Isabella's smile faded a little, but he could still tell where it had been. "What are you going to do over the break? Are you going home to see your family?"

"No." that simple depressing question knocked him back to normal. "I'll be spending the break here. I've got work to do."

"That's too bad. I'm sure your family will miss you."

Marufuji knew that they wouldn't. Sometimes he wondered if they even knew he existed. "You're returning to Domino City? To your family?"

She nodded. "We always have a great big holiday meal, just the five of us. Since we don't have any other family, mom says it's important to keep each other close."

"Tell me about your mother. What is she like?"

Isabella was awed by the question. He had always been so interested in her father. He had never once asked about her mother. "My mother...I guess the best word to describe her is vivacious. She's really smart. Just as smart as daddy. She speaks five languages and has an amazing head for business. I think that's why mom and dad are so good for each other. Dad knows all the technical stuff and mom has the talent for numbers and marketing strategies. Let's see...she's kind. I've never known anyone to be more gracious or charitable. And she's funny. She cracks me up all the time. But I guess you can't take my word on all of this. I'm her daughter, so I'll always see her through rose colored glasses."

"You must have your mother's smile." Marufuji spoke before he thought about it. If he had, he wouldn't have said something so personal. But lately he was finding that even his thoughts were switching to things of a more personal nature.

"Actually, I have my father's smile."

Marufuji looked a little stunned by this revelation.

"I hate to destroy this image you have of my father, but he does smile. He smiles all the time. He just doesn't do it when outside of the family. But when he's at home he laughs and jokes. Sometimes he's the biggest kid in the house. He tries hard to make us all happy. His family is everything to him."

Marufuji had never imagined Seto Kaiba as such a family man. Of course, he had a family, that was well known. But for him to be a joker and kid around behind closed doors was a new concept. That made him re-evaluate the man that he had come to admire.

Before they knew it, they had come to the juncture where the dorms split. They could no longer walk the same road for at this late hour he was not allowed into the girl's dorms, nor she into the boy's dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she faced him, a small smile shone on him.

"Good night, Bella."

Isabella saw the look of panic on his face. He had not intended to call her that. He had thought it many times when referring to her in his mind. Yet he dared not say it out loud. But there it was. It slipped out without him even being conscious of it. Now he couldn't erase it, he couldn't take it back. And he dare not apologize for saying it. All he could do was await her reaction.

"Bella?" Isabella stared at him blankly. "If you insist on calling me by my first name you should know its 'Isabella', not 'Bella'."

He could only respond with what he was thinking at that exact moment. "I like 'Bella' better."

A smile snaked across her lips. "Only you would call me that." She tilted her head at him. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow Ryo." And she turned and walked toward the girl's dorms.

He watched her disappear down the hallway. Just the sound of her saying his name made his heart skip again. He was so confused. Why was he acting like this? It was silly and preposterous. How could stupid things like a smile and a word cause such a strange reaction? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted more of this feeling.

This new feeling was strange to him. Suddenly he felt great joy whenever she was in his presence. It was a comfort just to have her sit next to him in class and to talk with her. He didn't even care about the subject matter, as long as they talked. And he found himself opening up, speaking more than he normally did. She was so easy to talk to. This was a good feeling. But he also discovered that with that high came the depths of sadness when they were parted. When she left the school over the holidays, he no longer had her there to look upon or to chat with. He felt like an addict who was slowing being weaned off of a drug. It was agony. He counted the days until she came back. And the minute he saw her once again walk down the familiar halls, a rush of energy flowed through him. And a relief. She was back, and they were together again.

The more he came to understand her, the more he realized that he really didn't know her at all. They would talk but sometimes he felt like she was only telling half-truths. Not lies, but not the whole story either. That disturbed him a little, yet he couldn't blame her. He had not done anything that would warrant her tell him all her deep dark secrets. And there were still her unusual quirks that he didn't quite understand.

There was a small group to be found in the commons room where Ryo and Bella sat discussing the particulars of the textbook. Bella listened intently as Ryo explained his theories on the subject. Ryo's eyes moved back and forth from the text to Bella as he spoke. Every time he looked at her she was transfixed on him, until the last time. When he looked up at her, she wasn't looking at him. Instead her gaze went past him, over his shoulder, to the far side of the room. He wondered what had caught her attention and he was about to look when she did something surprising. She quickly shut her book, gathered her things, and got up from the table.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had something I have to do." Without giving him a chance to respond or follow she made a quick jolt for the door.

Ryo could tell she was trying to avoid something, or someone. But what was it that spooked her? He turned around and scouted the far side of the room looking for clues. There was a couple on the couch getting very cozy. It wasn't permitted for students to date, but it happened anyways and the teaching staff never stopped anyone. Was she upset at seeing two people who seemed happy together? There was also the student sitting alone studying. He was always known as a loner, people didn't bother him and he didn't want to be bothered. She feared loneliness perhaps? Then there was the student dependent on a box of tissues. A winter cold no doubt. What's so frightening about a cold? The most likely culprit was the dark figure that sat in the corner. Mannyoume. He hadn't been any trouble to them lately, but perhaps Mannyoume was threatening her when he wasn't around. If so, then Ryo was determined that he would be utterly sorry for his actions. He wanted to speak with Bella about it the next day, but Bella was acting elusive. She showed up right before class and left immediately afterwards. She barely spoke a word to Ryo. He went to meet her for lunch, but she didn't show. It went on like that for days. He couldn't figure her out. Had he upset her and was she purposely avoiding him? The thought devastated him. So since she would not go to him, he went to her. Or her dorm room to be precise. He knocked, but she wouldn't answer. He was certain she was in there. She really didn't want to speak to him? He did the only thing he could do. He wrote her a note and slipped it under her door. He felt so childish, but how else could he find out what was going on. The next day, Bella continued her routine of arriving just before the start of class. Never enough time for Ryo to say something to her. He noted that her movements were sluggish and she seemed pale. He was determined that she would not get away today, he was going to talk to her even if he had to tie her to her seat. He found it hard to concentrate of the lesson the teacher provided. He was too worried about her. Her strange demeanor continued throughout the class. She wasn't typing on her electronic device, her hands were unsteady on the desk, and her breathing sounded strained. He knew something was wrong. Every time the teacher turned his back, Ryo would glance over at her. Each time she looked worse. She was growing paler, beads of sweat formed on her brow, and it was harder for her to breathe. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to say something to her.

"Are you all right, Ms. Kaiba?" He whispered, but the teacher noticed.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Marufuji?" The teacher's voice bounded over the class and all eyes were directed on him.

"Yes, sir." Ryo said as he watched Bella's head dip as she fought to stay awake. "I believe Ms. Kaiba is ill."

Just as he said that Bella's body went limp and she fell over. Instinctively he grabbed her and used his body to prop her up. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. She had a fever. She was burning up. The class was a flutter with motion. The teacher called for someone to alert the medical facilities. Students gasped and commented about the scene. Some students came to her side to see if they could be of assistance. But Ryo was oblivious to all of this. He knew he should have been concerned and worried about her well being, but he couldn't help but marvel at this new found sensation. He had never before touched her. Not brush of the hand, or even a handshake. He felt like it was taboo for him to touch something of Kaiba's. And yet, here she was, lying in his arms. His chest got tight as he stared down at her. And the feeling didn't end, not until long after the nurses came and took her away.

Ryo had waited for things before and never had a problem with it. But at that moment, waiting was torture. He had been given no word of Bella's condition. The nurses would not tell him and for the entire time she was at the medical facilities she was allowed no visitors. So he was forced to wait. Pulling his nails out or placing him on the rack would have been an easier on him. Instead he had to stare at the empty seat next to him in class and pray that she was all right. Finally after three days he was told that she had left the medical facilities and returned to her dorm room. As soon as he found out he rushed immediately to her room, skipping a class to do so. But he didn't care; he had to know how she was. Luckily for him no one else was in the dorms to see him, they were all at classes. But if they were there, they would have seen how anxious he was. Ryo took a second to collect himself before knocking on the door. He didn't want her to see him all disheveled. The footsteps that approached the door were heavy; it was not Bella who would answer. When the door opened, Ryo found himself in the worst situation imaginable. He was suddenly standing face to face with his idol, the great Seto Kaiba. Kaiba could see the look of shock on the boy's face, but he didn't make any type of smart-ass comment, he just waited for the boy to explain himself. And after a brief second, Ryo did.

"Hello. My name is Ryo Marufuji. I'm a classmate of Ms. Kaiba's. Since she is ill, I took notes for her. I thought she might need them to study." Ryo presented him the electronic device and Kaiba took it. As Kaiba silently looked it over, Ryo couldn't help but ask, "Excuse me, sir. But could you tell me if she's all right?" Ryo tried to speak in the most professional manner he could muster. He figured it worked for Kaiba took a quick glance at him then asked him to come in.

"Wait here." Ordered Kaiba as he left Ryo and went into the bedroom.

As Ryo stood in the front room that attached to the bedroom he couldn't believe what was happening. He had actually talked to Seto Kaiba. Of course, he hadn't said anything profound or impressive. But he had at least presented himself well. And a good first impression was important. But his pride quickly faded away as he heard low voices from the bedroom. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was enough for him to snap him out of his daydream. He was there to see Bella. And in the light of that, seeing Kaiba wasn't such a big deal anymore.

Seto walked into the bedroom where Anna was sitting in a chair by the bed tending to their daughter.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Isabella said weakly. "I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault." Anna said softly. "When you live around this many people it's hard to avoid catching a cold. It's just another thing we'll have to adjust to, that's all. But don't worry, your father and I will find a way to make it safer for you."

Isabella seemed content with her mother's words. Seto walked up and placed his hand on the back of Anna's chair.

"Mr. Marufuji is here to see you." Her father explained.

"Ryo?" His name rolled out of her lips like a gentle breath.

"Are you up for visitors?" He asked.

Isabella nodded and after a moment her father's presence in the room was replaced by Ryo's. Anna gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hello, I'm Anna Kaiba, Isabella's mother." Anna said as she stood to greet him.

"I'm Ryo Marufuji; it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryo bowed politely, but Anna wouldn't have any of that.

"I'm not big into that bowing stuff. I'm more of an old-fashioned handshake kind of gal."

The corners of his lips curled up in a semi-smile as he extended his hand and they shook.

"Here, take my seat." Anna offered as she moved out of the way. "We'll be in the next room if you need us." Anna said, directing her words toward her daughter.

Ryo was careful not to sit or address Bella until her mother had completely left the room. He took a moment to soak in how Bella looked. She appeared better. Her color was back and it seemed as though her fever had subsided. But her breathing wasn't completely normal yet. That worried him a little. Apparently the cold had taken route in her lungs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in an almost whisper.

"I'm much better." Bella said in wispy breaths.

"Good." He was happy with that answer. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I can image what happened in class must have been very dramatic."

"I wasn't talking about what happened in class."

His manner confused Bella.

"Did I do something to upset you? Is that why you stopped talking to me?"

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"You left so abruptly that evening. I thought perhaps I had offended you."

"No, it wasn't you. I...I hate to be sick, and when I saw that guy...I guess I over reacted. It's a bad habit of mine. I locked myself up, but it didn't do me any good, I still caught his cold."

"Then it wasn't me."

"No." Bella produced a slight smile to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I wasn't thinking clearly. I guess I didn't realize how it would effect you. I'm not used to dealing with other people."

"That's okay, neither am I." Ryo gently placed his hand on hers. "But with you..." Bella flipped her hand so she could hold his. At the first sign of pressure as she tried to squeeze his hand, he pulled his away. "I should be going. You need to get some more sleep." He stood and turned toward the door.

"Come back tomorrow."

He glanced back at her. "Is that a request or an order?"

"Whichever will get you to do it."

He continued his steps and emerged into the front room. The Kaiba's sat on the couch together. Although there was plenty of room for them to spread out, they chose to sit as close to each other as possible. She leaned against his shoulder and he had his arm around her as he looked over the notes Ryo had made on the device. When he entered the room, they both took notice.

"That was quick." Her mother observed.

"I didn't want to disturb her. She needs her rest."

"Thank you for coming by." Her mother smiled at him. He commented to himself that she was just as Bella had described her.

He took a few more steps toward the door when he was stopped by the deeper voice of Seto Kaiba. "Mr. Marufuji, no one knows we are here. And we would prefer to keep it that way."

Ryo nodded, "yes, sir."

After Ryo left Anna had a chance to reflect. She had gotten a good vibe off of him. "He's a polite young man."

Seto huffed. Anna knew him well enough now that she knew it wasn't a huff of disgust so much as a huff of worry. "He took notes for her." Seto showed Anna the electronic device he held.

"He learned how to use it?"

"He not only learned how to use it, he mastered it."

"Impressive."

"Indeed."

"He might be worth keeping an eye on."

Seto nodded in agreement.

Just as Bella had asked, Ryo returned the next day. But this time he didn't skip any classes, just lunch. He thought that appropriate since they had always spent lunch together. He knocked and it was once again Seto Kaiba who answered the door. He didn't seem surprised to see Ryo. Most likely Bella had told her parents that he would be coming. Kaiba gestured for him to come in. Ryo walked past him and made a motion for the bedroom, but the door was shut.

"The doctor is in with her, but you can wait." Kaiba said directly and with an even toned voice.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later."

"They're almost done. Have a seat." Kaiba said as he took up a position in a side chair.

Ryo felt an ambush coming, but he didn't dare back away. So he sat on the only available seat, the couch. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, propped his elbows up on the chair arms, and held his hands in his patented sinister pose. He studied Marufuji for a moment before speaking.

"How old are you, Mr. Marufuji?"

"Seventeen."

"Then this is your last year at the academy?"

"Yes sir."

"And you're the top of your class?"

Ryo didn't know if he should show any arrogance in front of this man. In fact he thought he would have more time to prepare before he ever had to face Seto Kaiba. Meeting him like this completely caught him off balance. "I've worked hard to become so." Ryo decided to avoid pride and concentrate on highlighting his work ethics instead.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

"I've been accepted at Tokyo University in their business department."

"That is a difficult school to get in to. And their business department is the best in the country."

"I know sir, that's why I wanted to attend." Ryo was getting a little bolder now. But that wasn't necessarily the best move for him. Luckily the doctor, who exited the bedroom, saved him from further interrogation. Ryo didn't recognize this man; he was not one of the doctors from the medical facilities on the island. They must have brought him over from the mainland. Kaiba walked over to him and peered through the open doorway to give a quick check on his daughter.

"You can go in now, Mr. Marufuji." Kaiba told him.

Ryo did as he was told but made sure to give a quick glance at Kaiba as he spoke quietly with the doctor. There was a great deal of worry on Kaiba's face.

Inside he was greeted with another smile from Isabella's mother, who was returning the bed covers into their original positions over her daughter. Mrs. Kaiba gave him a quick 'hello' and a 'nice to see you again' before going into the main room. She also had a troubled look on her face. But at least Bella was looking well. She was sitting up in bed now and her breathing sounded smoother. Yet something kept bothering him. She had a lot of medications on the nightstand beside her bed and yesterday he hadn't noticed the oxygen tank in the corner. And then there was the new doctor. She was sick, and it was more than just a cold. He knew it, but he didn't think it was his place to ask. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

He stayed longer that day. Ryo made sure to go over the class work she had missed and report on up coming assignments. But he didn't speak of anything personal. He had scolded himself for what he had done yesterday. It was not proper, and he told himself he wouldn't do it again. So he sat a foot back away from the bed. He wasn't going to give in to any such temptation.

On the third day he visited he was surprised that only Isabella's mother was in the room with her. Kaiba was no where to be found. Before he could even ask, Mrs. Kaiba explained that he gone back home to take care of something. Ryo wondered what kind of business would take him away from his ailing daughter. But then he remembered that Bella had two brothers who hadn't seen their parents in at least four days. Surely that was the reason he left. Before Ryo could walk into the bedroom Mrs. Kaiba stopped him.

"Could I ask a favor of you? I need to run an errand, could you stay with her until I get back?"

He didn't know how he could refuse. Besides he didn't think Mrs. Kaiba was used to hearing the word 'no'. So he stayed, which he was pleased to do. It was nice to be able to speak with Bella without having to worry about what her parent's might overhear.

Anna went to the airport on the island and waited for Seto's plane to arrive. As he stepped into the small terminal and spotted her, a grimace came across his face.

"Why aren't you with Isabella?" He asked the question, although he was pretty certain he knew the answer.

"Mr. Marufuji was kind enough to stay with her."

Seto was right, but that didn't make him happy. "Don't start playing matchmaker."

"I don't know what you mean." Anna said in a playful tone as she gave him a 'welcome' kiss.

"It's not a game Anna. You shouldn't be encouraging her."

"I don't think I have to."

Seto tried to ignore that comment as they walked down the halls.

"You know, she calls him 'Ryo' and he calls her 'Bella'." Anna made sure to point out.

"He shouldn't be on such familiar terms with her."

"Why not? What's wrong with him? He's smart, hansom, and a top duelist. What else do you want?"

"His family for one."

"His family?"

"His father's a drunk and his mother's a common maid."

"You looked him up?" Anna was upset but not totally surprised by her husband's actions.

"Of course I did."

"Are you going to do this with every guy that even looks at her cross-eyed?"

"If I have to."

"Are you going to pick out her husband for her too? I thought we had our own share of trouble with arranged marriages. Are you planning on putting her through that too?" Anna was fuming now and her words cut him to the bone.

He halted his steps and took a deep breath trying to suppress his anger. "You and I both know that Isabella has certain needs. She has to find someone that can care for her and not just someone interested in what they can gain from being with her."

"And you think Marufuji is doing that?"

"I'm not excluding the possibility."

"You said yourself that Marufuji would make an excellent protege."

"Yes he would, but I don't want him to think that with that position comes my daughter. And I am certainly not going to let him use her to get to me."

Anna understood his point of view, but it did not sit easy with her. She feared how far Seto might take this quest of his. It could only end in ruin. "Just for you're information, 'Bella' is Italian for 'beautiful'."

When they arrived back at Isabella's room they found it very quiet. Anna walked into the bedroom and saw Ryo sitting in a chair reading while Isabella slept.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About a half an hour." He closed his book and stood up. "Now that you are back I should leave. It's almost curfew."

"Thank you Mr. Marufuji. She enjoys your visits. I think they make her stronger."

"If there is anything I can do."

Anna watched him leave. She had to believe Seto was wrong about this boy. She felt he was sincere in his admiration of Isabella. But then again, she always saw people differently than Seto did.

On the fourth day it was Bella who answered the door. He was happy to see that she was mobile again. And much to his surprise, her parents had left. It was a relief to him. He was under so much pressure with them constantly near, but now he could be himself again. It would be another week before she completely regained her strength and return to classes, but Ryo made sure to keep her up to date on all the assignments. And before they knew it, they were back to their old routine again.

Time is a funny thing. When you are anxiously awaiting something, time never moves fast enough. But when you dread the arrival of a thing, time skips forward at a record pace. That is what it seemed like to Bella and Ryo. In a flash the end of the year was upon them, and Ryo was to graduate. The day of the graduation Bella attended the ceremonies as a guest. She thought it a nice send off for him. She even postponed her trip home so she wouldn't miss it. Ryo naturally was the valedictorian of his class and gave a commanding speech, which would be talked about for years at the academy. Then came all the pomp and circumstance revolved around the event. The pair barely said a few words to each other all day due to all the bustle. It wasn't until that night that they had a chance to say their good-byes in private.

They sat on a bench in the garden. The academy was so empty now that it felt like a ghost town. In that kind of atmosphere they felt even more secluded and alone. Neither one spoke, they didn't know what to say. But neither of them wanted to say 'good-bye'. Emotions built up in Bella until she couldn't control herself anymore and a single tear raced down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. For it was on the side of her face farthest from him. She didn't think he would notice, but he did.

"No, don't do that." Ryo reached over and taught the tear in his hand. Her skin was so soft that he couldn't fight the urge and his hand lingered there. "Don't cry."

"You're leaving me."

"It will only be for a little while."

"How long?"

"I don't know." Ryo gazed upon her and for the first time saw another side of her he had never witnessed. At that moment she was just like a frightened child. Scared and helpless and clinging to what made her feel safe. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her, but he couldn't. "I promise I will come back one day. But until then you will always be the forefront of my mind."

"Memories? You want me to live with only memories?"

"That's all I have to give you."

"There is one thing you could give me before you go." Bella's hand snaked up his chest and gently found a grip on his jacket. Slowly she pulled him toward her.

Her eyes had changed. Or so Ryo thought. She wasn't this meek little girl anymore. She was a woman who knew what she wanted. They drew closer until their lips were but a hair's breath away. It would have been so easy for him to kiss her flush pink lips...he hesitated. "I'm sorry. We can't do this." He removed his hand from her cheek and drew his face away.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Bella was a mix of emotions, none of which were good.

"I want to. More than anything."

"Then why not?"

"I promise when I come back, that I will kiss you. But not until then."

"Promises? What does that get me?" Bella had her father's temper and it flared at him. "You promise you'll come back. You promise you'll kiss me. But they mean nothing. I refuse to live my life on your 'maybes' and 'some days'. I don't have that kind of time." She pushed him away. "I don't want to see you ever again. Just leave me alone!" Bella got up and stormed off. He wanted to follow her, to apologize, to make it all right again. But he couldn't make his body move. He was stuck in his current path and he could not be altered.

The next day he boarded the boat for the mainland with a heavy heart. What he did was right; he had to believe that in order to go on. The sound of jet engines made him turn toward the south. The Blue Eyes White Dragon jet appeared from behind the hills and soared into the sky. She was leaving. Her father was taking her home. As he watched the jet disappear into the distance he swore that he would keep his promise. He would return, and he would prove to her how much he loved her.

__

Author's Notes: Okay, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. But I had some plot lines that I had to get straight in my head before I wrote too much then realized that I couldn't go back and fix mistakes. Besides, I think I've spoiled all of you. I updated that last story at least once a week. Most other writers I read don't do that. Heck, I've been waiting four moths for one of my authors to put out their next chapter. Pathetic, I know. Me pathetic, not the other writer. Anyways, I will be updating sooner now that I have things settled in my head. And I'm glad to see I have so many new readers. I believe I have more people reading my sequel than were reading the original. Strange, but good. I just hope all the new readers took the time to read the last one. I'm trying to make this an independent storyline from the other, but it is fun to know why certain things happened like they did. All right then! Off to start Chapter 6: The Story of Bella and Ryo part two! Yes, more of Bella and Ryo. I hope everyone likes them. If not, too bad. It's important that you understand how their relationship formed and where it is going. But I will tell you that Simon has a lot to overcome if he wants to be with Isabella. Can he do it? We'll find out.


	6. The Story of Bella and Ryo: Part Two

Parental Discretion is Advised

Chapter 6

The Story of Bella and Ryo: Part Two

As Isabella sat at her desk she reflected on what a horrible day she had been having. Already she had spilled tea on her new blouse, an important client didn't show for a meeting, her secretary had taken a two hour lunch and didn't inform her he was gone, the computer ate one of her documents, and she had gotten a run in her stockings and had to take them off. All of this, and it wasn't even five o'clock yet. She leaned back in her chair and wondered if her day could get any worse. Luck was not on her side.

She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to convince herself that stressing was not going to help her. Besides, this was what she had gone to school for, in fact it was what she was trained her whole life to do. She was destined to run Kaiba-Sung Incorporated. And normally she had complete control of her surroundings, but then again, some things were unpredictable. Mother had always told her that when you get stressed to take a minute and think of a pleasant memory. Remembering good times would help ease and refresh you so you can face challenges. Isabella closed her eyes for a moment. And the first thing that came into her mind, the image that made her the happiest, was the time she spent with Ryo at Duel Academy. The way they used to talk and the meals they shared together. How he was so worried when she was sick and the way he touched her hand as she lie there ailing. And on that last night when he was so close and he...

Isabella's mind halted with a noise like that of a needle being scratched across a record. That was definitely not a pleasant memory. He was such a jerk that night. Why couldn't he just kiss her? He even admitted he wanted to, so why didn't he? He was such an ass. All she wanted was a kiss, her first kiss. Was that too much to ask? She wanted it to be him and it would have been special. She could have gone away happy, instead of angry. That was a mistake. She shouldn't have yelled and pushed him away. Maybe then he would have come back. But he didn't. In seven long years he never once contacted her. Not a letter or an e-mail. The only sign of him was the dozen red roses he sent her every year for her birthday. And even then he never signed the accompanying card, it always said, 'To Bella'. He was the only person that ever called her that. She had thought about trying to find him, but every time she told herself 'no.' She felt bad now, but how bad would she feel if she found him and he were dead or worse, married. It was better not to know. Besides, that ship had sailed, that first kiss gone, and she wouldn't see him again.

She pulled her chair up to the desk. She had more resolve now to finish her work. Isabella called over the intercom to her secretary and told him to bring in the reports she had asked for earlier. She didn't get a response. Was he even at his desk? Isabella rubbed her temples; she could feel a headache coming on. He was so much trouble. She didn't care that he was the grandson of her dad's old secretary, she was going to fire him or at least send his butt back to the mailroom where he belonged. After another minute of silence she gathered that that report wasn't going to walk itself in her office, so she pushed her chair back and stood up, bumping the desk in the process. The collision caused a stack of papers to fall off the front of the desk. 'Oh, Great!' Isabella thought. 'My day just keeps getting better and better.' She rounded the desk and squatted down as best she could in a skirt to pick up the scattered documents. Her back was to the door as she heard it open. 'Finally!' she thought. Grabbing the remaining sheets she placed them in a cohesive pile on the desk.

"Mr. Wong you really need to work on your..." As she turned she found herself speechless. It had been seven years, but she would have known him anywhere. Of course he had changed. He was a little taller now and more muscular, and his hair was shorter in a more professional style. But so much of him was the same. His distinctive jaw-line, his sense of style, and most defiantly those piercing eyes. Isabella was in amazement. Ryo Marufuji was standing in her office.

When Ryo had entered the office he knew he should have said something immediately to signal his presence. It would have been the polite thing to do. But he found himself unprepared to see her bent over in front of her desk. He lost all words as he took in the view of the short skirt hiked up her thighs and her long stocking less legs. He scolded himself for ogling her, but he couldn't help himself. He was a man, and she most definitely a woman. He might have stood there all day looking at her if she hadn't turned around. And when she did he discovered those old sensations were back. His heart fluttered and he felt that pit in the bottom of his stomach. That only happened when she gazed at him with those deep blue eyes.

Neither of them could find words to express themselves at that moment. It was like they both had to soak in the reality that the other was standing in front of them. For Isabella it was mixed emotions. She was elated to see him again, but mad that he had left her. And for Ryo, he was tentative, fearing that she would reject him again. And also passionate, he wanted so much to hold her and give her that kiss he had been saving for seven long years.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella was the first to speak.

"I work here." Ryo couldn't tell what her mood was so he gave a plain answer.

"Since when?"

"I've been here three years now."

"Three years?"

"You didn't know?" He was a little disappointed she apparently hadn't made any attempt to find him. As he watched her fumble around the desk, he realized she was still in shock, and that he had the upper hand. Suddenly old instincts kicked in and he knew exactly what to do. "Even after I had been so clever as to keep track of you?" He said as he closed the distance between himself and her desk.

"I assumed you moved on." Isabella said as she pretended to search her newly formed pile of papers. "I did."

He knew she was lying. She wouldn't try so hard to ignore him if she weren't. "Is this what you're looking for?" Ryo presented her with some papers he had carried in with him.

Isabella looked at them. It was the report she had asked her secretary for. "Thank you." She said taking the report from him.

"It's not roses, but it will have to do."

'How did he know I was just thinking about those damn roses?' Isabella thought.

"Have dinner with me?"

Isabella didn't know if she should be flattered or upset. "No."

Ryo couldn't believe she said that. "You're still mad at me."

"Damn right I am." Isabella plopped down in her chair with a huff.

"Then let me make it up to you."

"It's too late for that." She twirled the chair around so the back of it faced him. "I've got work to do, could you please leave."

Ryo felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. After all he had done in the past seven years just so he could be with her, she didn't want him. In fact, she hated him. His sole purpose was to make her happy, and now the only way he could do that was to walk away. So silently he made his way toward the door.

Isabella listened intently, trying to hear his motions, trying to find out what he was doing. Was he leaving? Was he staying? This was one day that Isabella hated being a Kaiba. If she were anyone else she could tell him not to go, even go out with him. But not a Kaiba. Her father had brought her up to believe that when people wrong you that it is your duty to punish them. And that's exactly what she was doing to Ryo. He hurt her, so she was hurting him. She cocked her head to the side as she heard the pad of footsteps heading toward the door. He was leaving. She knew if he walked out that door he wouldn't come back and she could never forgive herself.

Ryo placed his hand on the door before crossing the threshold. If he left that office it was the end. And he couldn't live with that.

"No." He said simply and defiantly. "I'm not leaving." He turned and marched toward her chair. "I left once but I'm not going to do that again." He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "Did you hear me?" He nearly shouted. "I'm not leaving." He forcibly swung the chair around so he could see her.

Isabella instantly tried to hide her face with her hand, but he had already seen the tears welling in her eyes. Ryo bent down so he was at the level of her knees. It pained him that she was crying.

"I've missed you so much." Isabella said as she restrained the tears from falling.

Ryo took her hand and removed it from her face. He held it in his like a precious gem. "I'm back now, Bella. And I am never leaving you again."

All he had to do was say her name, his name for her, and she wanted to melt. She wasn't like her father; she couldn't make herself hate him. She smiled and wiped away the wetness from her eyes.

"Come on; let's get out of here." Ryo said with the most loving and joyful eyes.

Bella nodded and still holding her hand, he led her away.

He took her to a quiet little bistro and they talked for hours over a good meal. Each in turn elaborated on their lives over the past years. Both feared that other would have changed too much, that they wouldn't know each other. But the truth was that neither of them had really changed; they were essentially the same people they had been. The alterations in their personalities were slight, but noticeable. Bella remarked how easy it was for him to communicate with her. He was never this talkative at the academy. And what he said wasn't bragging, for once he could express to her how he saw the world. At the academy he was always so locked up, sheltering himself. He was running from something back then, but now he seemed comfortable in who he was and what he had become. And he was happier for it. Ryo's first impression of her was that she smiled more. So many people had faulted her at the academy for being stuffy and prissy. But not him. He understood that she had to put on appearances, a mask, to keep people off balance. But now, she was free of that. And at least with him, she wore no masks.

It was long past dark as they strolled the streets and into the park. Talking all the while. They had so much to say to one another. The evening air was pleasing and Bella let her hair down so the wind could catch it. Much to the delight of her escort. He watched as it danced around and rolled like waves on the ocean. Bella took great pleasure as the wind flowed through her hair like a mother brushing her child's hair. And when the wind was merciful her hair would graze against Ryo's neck or face. Allowing him to share in the experience.

"When you said you worked for KSI, you didn't tell me you were an executive officer." Bella complimented Ryo. "Such status after only three years is quite an accomplishment."

"I wish I could say that it was hard work and skill that got me to that level, but it wasn't. I was offered a high position when your father recruited me."

"He recruited you?"

"You don't seem surprised." Ryo couldn't help but note her plain tone.

"It's not uncommon for my parents to seek out young promising students. They hire them straight out of college and train them their way. By grabbing the best candidates they not only make KSI stronger, they also keep them from becoming competition." Bella paused for a second in thought. "I don't seem to recall them ever offering an executive officer position to a University student before. You must have impressed them. And since they haven't demoted or fired you, you must be doing a good job."

"I'm doing my best."

"I bet you were ecstatic when the KSI representative approached you."

"I never met with a KSI representative. It was your father who approached me."

"My father?" The sound of shock evident in her voice.

"I came back from classes one day and found your father sitting in my dorm room flipping through my textbooks. I didn't dare ask how he got in. But that's when he offered me the job."

"My father came to you? Wow, you must have made a big impression on him. Were you surprised to see him sitting there?"

"Not surprised, worried."

"Worried? I guess so. My father can be very intimidating."

"Not worried about him, about you." Bella gave him a puzzled look. "The last time I saw your father was when you were sick. Him sitting there, like he was in your room, it brought back all those memories. Suddenly I was filled with dread. I thought he had come because something had happened to you."

"Why would you think about me? I'm sure there were a million things more important in your life."

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks and Bella mimicked his actions. He turned toward her, but she didn't look at him.

"You have been the sole inhabitant of my brain for the past seven years. No matter where I went or what I did, you were always with me."

"Then why didn't you write me? If you thought about me so much, where's the proof?" Bella still refused to look at him. She wasn't about to be carried away by his sweet and meaningless words.

"I couldn't."

"Why not? And I don't want some lame excuse about how you were in a leper colony or being chased by international spies."

"I couldn't. Not until I improved. I had to better myself. The way I was...I didn't deserve you."

"You didn't deserve a Kaiba, you mean."

"I don't care if you're a Kaiba."

Bella gave him a sideways glance.

"Okay, at the beginning it was because you were a Kaiba. But not now." Ryo closed the gap between them. He was standing so close that his chest almost touched her shoulder. "I know it's been a long time, and you don't owe me anything, but I was hoping we could go back to the way we were. When we were together." He reached out and gently caressed a few strands of her hair. "I want you back in my life."

Bella admitted to herself that his fingers in her hair was a soothing feeling. She would enjoy it very much if he ran his hand through the full length of her hair and even more so if he was kissing while he did it. But she didn't want to fool herself. He had just come back; he could just as easily leave again.

"I kept my promise." Ryo added in a soft voice. "I'm here."

"So you are." Bella softly replied.

"I believe I made two promises to you that night." He placed his hand under her chin and directed her face toward his. "And I always keep my promises." He leaned in to kiss her. He had been wanting this for so long.

The pain on the side of his face was minor compared to the hurt to his ego. He stood there in absolute awe. He couldn't believe she slapped him. Apparently she was still angry about that night. He should have known better than to push her this early, but he wanted it so much and he didn't want to wait any longer. As a result of his impatience he was now at the mercy of her wrath.

"You've got a lot of nerve! After seven years you come back and expect me to just fall into your arms? Well it doesn't work like that. I'm not the Bella you knew at Duel Academy. I'm older and stronger. I've grown up. And the kiddie friendship we had doesn't cut it anymore. You have to respect me as a woman, not as a thing or an ideal. I can't go back to the way we were. No, I refuse to go back to the way we were. That's not what I want."

"What do you want, Bella?"

"I want more." With that she threw her arms around his neck and their lips met.

She continued to astound him. Whenever he thought he had the upper hand she turned the tables on him. But she was right about one thing. She wasn't the same girl he knew at the academy. This Bella was bolder, more confident, dynamic, she was a Kaiba. And that excited him even more. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her deeper into the kiss. When their lips finally parted they were both flush with passion.

"Can you give me what I want?" Bella said breathlessly.

"What you want is what I want." And he drew her into another kiss.

And that's how it came to be that they were together. After seven years their feelings for each other had bubbled and fermented inside them, and now their love was like a fine wine. Well aged and delicious. For those first few months they treasured every moment that they could be alone. It was easy enough for them to met for lunches and the occasional date on the weekends, but evenings were troublesome. Bella couldn't come up with enough plausible excuses to get out of the apartment at night. Her father always kept tabs on her and constantly had to know her whereabouts. And her mother was too smart to be fooled by lies of errands or shopping. Her mother could sniff out a conspiracy and if she knew, then she would certainly tell her father. Bella didn't want to lie to her parents. She would have preferred to tell them that first day he returned that Ryo was back in her life and that they were dating, but it was out of the question. She knew that her father would object, he always did, and he would force them apart. She had just found Ryo again she wasn't about to lose him.

On the other hand, Ryo knew of her dilemma. He sympathized and never pressured her for more time together or to reveal their secret relationship to her parents. Since the day he started working for Kaiba-Sung Incorporated he had heard the rumors about Kaiba and his daughter. He was very selective about the men she dated, to the point of being obsessively protective. Any KSI employee that asked her out was immediately demoted or fired, no matter their ranking. After the first couple of times that happened it was widely understood amongst the staff that she was off limits and if you valued your job then you should stay away. And it didn't stop with KSI employees. Kaiba found ways of scaring off suitors from all walks of life, whether they be millionaires or paupers. It was a never-ending cycle and Ryo could tell it had taken its toll on Bella. Those stories were one reason he stayed away, even after he came to work for KSI. The other was that she was still away at college. She had graduated only three months before he went to see her for that first time. So like her, he was not willing to expose their relationship as of yet. They reveled in the time they had.

Being with Ryo brought a new energy to Bella. She found herself giddy with delight at the thought of seeing him and anxious to kiss his lips. She had never felt like this with any of the other men she dated. Most of which had perfect bodies and faces. But that wasn't what she was after. Not with Ryo at least. Not that he wasn't desirable. He was hansom, in that his features were flattering, and his body well toned, but that wasn't what attracted her to him. Like before it was his mind, his cunning, and his strength that she admired. It was her experiences with him that made her strive for something more and to do something she didn't think she'd have the guts to do. She told her parents she wanted to move out. She was only twenty at the time, and although she was considered an adult and perfectly capable of living on her own, her father objected. He claimed it was because of her illness, but the truth was that he couldn't stand to let her go. He refused her request and she stormed out. She went to see Ryo and didn't come back until past midnight. Her father was waiting for her when she returned, but they didn't say anything to each other. Instead she went to her room and closed the door. That was the first time she ever remembered being angry with her father. Three days later, after Anna did some skillful negotiations, Seto went to Isabella and told her that she could move out if that was what she truly wanted. But under the conditions that she found a suitable place to live that they approved of. There were always conditions where her father was concerned, but these she could accept.

Ryo bided his time as an apartment was selected and moving process began. He anxiously awaited the time when they could be alone at night. Certainly that would push their relationship to the next level. He didn't deny that he wanted her physically, but it also meant that they closer as a couple. He didn't know how long it would take for it to happen. He wouldn't have to wait long. Only a couple of weeks after she relocated. And surprisingly it was Bella who made the first move.

It wasn't quite ten o'clock at night as they sat on the couch together. Bella had her head dipped on his shoulder. He had one arm around her and other held a book. He had been entrenched in this novel for a week now, Bella had recommended it. Since she hadn't moved and her eyes were shut he was under the suspicion that she was asleep. He didn't try to wake her, he read silently. Bella wasn't asleep; she was listening, taking him in. His heartbeat and breathing she tried to match with her own. Something so simple was intoxicating to her. She had never been this close with a man before. Never got to just hold someone. She discovered how much she liked it. Her eyes peeked open and she snaked her hand across his chest to get a better feel of his pulse. Her index finger slid between the buttonholes of his shirt and it came into contact with the flesh under the cloth. Another finger entered the space, then undoing one of the buttons she was able to slip her hand into the region. Mesmerized she explored the contours of his shoulder blades and chest. It was smooth and muscular. Succoming to urges she started kissing and biting on his neck. At this point it was impossible for Ryo to concentrate on his book, so he tossed it onto the table. He secured one hand on her back and with a twist of his body the other found her thigh which he ran his hand up. Bella took that as a sign and she repositioned herself so she was straddling him as he sat on the couch. With her hands now at his neck she kissed him and drew him into her. As they continued to kiss her hands rummaged down his collar and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, and when they was a sufficient opening she played kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Not wanting to be left out Ryo's hands found their way up her loose fitting skirt and palmed her rear. When she was satisfied with her quick exploration of his chest she straightened herself and starting unbuttoning her own shirt. His hand reached up and grabbed hers and with a shake of his head and a smile he signified that he wanted to do it. Reassigning the job, he undid each button and rolled the fabric off her shoulders to her elbows. He placed his hands at that spot, not allowing her to remove the garment fully, as he nibbled at her neck. 'This is what I wanted' he thought to himself, he might have said it to her if he weren't interrupted by the ringing of the phone. The phone kept him from saying anything, but they both found need to ignore it as they kissed and groped each other. But everything instantly stopped the second they heard the booming voice over the answering machine. He couldn't have scared them into stopping any better if he had been in the room. Bella flashed her eyes at Ryo. They were no longer filled with passion; they had been replaced with something between fear and shame. He answered her with his eyes, he told her to answer the phone. She leaned across the couch and picked up the cordless phone. Still straddling Ryo she spoke to her father in the most normal tone she could muster. He didn't know Ryo was there, he had called to remind her of some appointments and to bring reports to work the next day. The call only lasted two minutes, but it was enough. She clicked off the phone and pressed her forehead against his. She lingered there for a moment and touched his cheek. But before he could respond she stood up. She reassembled her clothes as she walked across the room. Bella turned her back to him, she couldn't face him. In that instance she had told him in no uncertain terms that her father would always come first. But what she didn't know was that Ryo had always understood that. That's why he approached and hugged her from behind. He knew how desperately she needed her father's approval, in many ways he needed it too. So without any words said between them a pack was made. They would not share a bed until they told her parents about their relationship.

It was amazing how long they were able to keep their relationship a secret. Many times Isabella broke down and wanted to tell her parents, but always fell short before doing so. Not that she was ashamed of Ryo, she loved him more each day, but the fear of her father kept him secret. Her father was not a bad man; he cared for her and only wanted her to be safe. But sometimes he thought he knew what was better for her and he took actions to assure he got the results he wanted. Never taking into mind that what he wanted wasn't always what she needed. At the age of twenty, before Ryo reappeared, Isabella had barely been kissed, let alone had a boyfriend for more than a week. Then when the word got around about her father's interference, no man dared ask her out again. She resented her father for that. So many times she wanted to yell at him and say that he should mind his own business and that she should be allowed to live her own life. But she always held her tongue. She couldn't help it. She loved her father more than anything or anyone in the world. She had adored him for as long as she could remember. And she could never go against him.

Now some may say that her secretive relationship with Ryo was a direct way of disobeying her father, but not Bella. In her mind if her father didn't know then he couldn't approve or disapprove of it. Plus the idea of having a secret affair was quite a thrill, especially for someone whose life was calculated out to the second. It was a rush to be able to sneak off and see him in the middle of the day or to hide away in small bistros together. It was times like that she felt the freest from her world of corporations and high finance. Each time she saw him she became more daring. It was that sense of adventure and bold attitude that would finally cause the end of their secret.

It had almost been a year since that day when Ryo walked into her office. They were spending more time together. She was twenty-one and he three years her senior. They were both still very young. Even with full time jobs during the day they had plenty of energy to spare. With their nights now free from her parents prying eyes they took up the opportunity to explore the city's nocturnal activities. Ryo would take her out to shows and plays, dinner in nice restaurants, and concerts, all of which he thought were appropriate for someone of her sophisticated style. But the more time he spent with her he found that she had more exotic tastes. Shakespearian plays became off-Broadway style independent theater, nice restaurants became clubs, and classical music became rock concerts. With her new found freedom Bella sought to explore the sides of life she had never seen, and she dragged Ryo with her every step of the way. Ryo had always been conservative, like his mentor, and at first he was quite uncomfortable in these anti-establishments. But Bella had a way of smiling and holding his hand that made him feel at ease. Besides, he couldn't deny her anything. So he went because it made her happy. 'This is her mother in her' Ryo thought once. 'Her father wouldn't be caught dead in such places.'

Another night on the town. She was dressed up in a low cut top, skirt, and boots, and he was dressed down, jeans and stylish button down shirt over a tee. She had taught him that to have fun you had to look like fun. Or so she said. He didn't mind terribly. He felt comfortable in clothes like these, much better than the stuffy suits he wore at the office, and he loved to see her show off her body for him. It was nearly one in the morning and they were headed back from a private party. Bella was always careful in selecting where they would go; she couldn't afford to have a stray photo of them show up in a magazine or on the Internet. That was not how she wanted her father to find out about them.

"Hey, let's go in there." Bella chimed as they walked past a nightclub. "It's new and I heard it's all the rage."

Ryo spied the place. He had heard about it too, but nothing good. Mostly stories of brawls, ladies of bad reputation, and that it was a place where no decent person would go. And it was also the hottest nightspot in the city, attended by celebrities and rock stars alike. He had gotten to the point were he didn't refuse her when she wanted to do something, but this place gave off a bad vibe. He knew something was waiting for them in there, but they went in anyways.

It wasn't hard for them to get in. Money had a habit of putting smiles on people's faces. And money was one thing neither of them had to worry about running out of. The club was crowded and noisy. They made sure to hold hands as they wandered through the mob of people, it would be too easy to lose each other. Bella got a "Hey Baby!" from a guy she accidentally bumped into. Ryo immediately gave the man an evil glare and warded him off. After that he pulled himself closer to her, so that no one else got any ideas. She spotted an area with tables and chairs, her feet where killing her and the thought of sitting for a few moments was heavenly. As she led him to her intended destination she glanced back at him. She wanted to see his expression. Was he having fun? He seemed rather expressionless, he was till taking it all in. She shouldn't have been so concerned about him and should have paid more attention to where she was going, for she slammed right into a man who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, excuse me!" She blurted out, catching her balance.

"Isabella?" Came the deep rumbling voice.

"Daddy?"

The two stared at each other in utter disbelief. She was shocked that he was there, but more so by what he was wearing. Leather pants and boots, and a long sleeve shirt with buckles and straps on it. Very much old Kaiba style. She hadn't seen him wear anything like that since she was a child. Her father wasn't too happy with what she was wearing either. It revealed way too much, but he didn't say anything. Instead his eyes trailed down her arm to where her hand connected with Ryo's. He glared at Ryo. Ryo hadn't seen a look like that before. He was uncertain how angry Kaiba was. As a result he squeezed her hand tighter just in case Kaiba tried to pull her away from him. He wasn't going to let go of her, and he wasn't going to run. Her father quickly flashed his eyes toward the table he had just come from. Isabella followed his sight and saw a blonde woman sitting at the table. She was wearing thigh-high boots, tight pants, and a strapless top that the tops of her breasts were shown out of.

Her head snapped back to view him. "Are you cheating on mom?"

"What are you talking about?" He said coarsely. "That is your mother."

With a little reluctance he led them to the table. When the blonde turned her head to view the visitors, Isabella could finally see her face. It was her mother, in a blonde wig.

"Isabella?" Her attention then turned to her companion. "Mr. Marufuji?"

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"The apartment felt kind of lonely with all you kids gone, so we thought we'd step out for the evening." Anna explained in a calm tone that made it sound more like she was at a Tupperware party than a nightclub.

"But here? And what's with the wig?" Isabella said as she sat down next to her.

"Oh, I heard blondes have more fun, so I thought I'd try it." That's the reason Anna gave her daughter, but everyone there knew that it was a small attempt to not be recognized as they hit the town.

Ryo went to sit next to Bella but was stopped by Kaiba's demanding voice.

"I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Marufuji."

Bella had a hard time letting go of his hand so he could follow her father. Bella was afraid that if she let go, he wouldn't come back. The two men walked a little ways off where the music wasn't as loud. Bella stretched her neck to see them. With the noise there was no way she could hear what was being said. And at that moment she cursed the fact that she couldn't read lips. She watched with wide eyes as her father stood before Ryo, his arms crossed. Ryo appeared brave, never turning from her father nor breaking their eye contact. Her father did all the talking, Ryo listened. Bella took deep breaths as she watched the exchange. Her mother could see her distress; it was apparent that she really did care for Ryo. Anna wanted to question her about Marufuji, but decided that this was not the time. Instead Anna put her hands on her daughter's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"What do you think daddy is saying to him?" Isabella said, her eyes never leaving the pair of men.

Anna looked over and back again. "Well right about now he's probably threatening to castrate him."

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was."

After what seemed like an eternity to Isabella, the two men returned to the table.

"You should go back to your apartment; it's getting late." Her father said in a tone that was more of a command than a suggestion.

Isabella didn't have to be told twice, she slid out of the chair and her and Ryo left. The silence between them on the way back to her apartment was deafening. She didn't know what to say to him. She really wanted to ask him about what happened, but she was afraid of the answer. He appeared deep in thought the entire time. He weighed Kaiba's words very carefully.

Bella unlocked her door and stared at the doorknob. He was going to break up with her and she didn't want to see his face when he did. She also wanted him to know that she didn't resent him for doing it, so she initiated the conversation.

"I guess after what my father said; you won't want to see me anymore. It's all right if you don't. My father can be very...intimidating. I won't blame you."

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he hovered over her lips.

Bella sighed, relief plastered on her face. He kissed her again and she dragged him mid-kiss into the apartment.

Ryo watched the first rays of the morning sun reflect patterns on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Kaiba's words from the night before still running through his head. Kaiba had said a lot, meant a lot, but Ryo was sure Kaiba had no intention that afterwards Ryo should take his daughter home and make love to her. If he had known that, then Kaiba might have chosen other words. Bella moaned a little as the light flickered across her shut eyelids. Ryo readjusted his arm so the light would not fall on her head as it lay on his bare chest. Her heavy lids peeked open and she smiled upon seeing him. 'It wasn't a dream', she thought.

"What did my father say to you?" She asked in a faded sleepy voice.

"He reminded me that I have to take risks in order to get what I want."

"And what is it you want?"

Ryo brushed the few strands of hair out of her face and gave her a smirk. But he never answered her question.

The next week was terribly stressful for Bella. Ryo wouldn't elaborate on anything her father said to him. He kept insisting it was a private matter. And not knowing whether her father had told him to bugger off and he defied him, or if her father agreed to the match, made Bella uneasy. But since Ryo wasn't fired and her father didn't fly into a rage upon seeing them together, Bella came to the conclusion that her father was okay with this arrangement. At least for the time being. And then there was her mother's interrogation. She knew her mother couldn't keep her curiosity bottled up for long and three days after the incident, her mother came into her office and told her to 'spill the beans.' Isabella was very careful about what she told her mother. They had never kept secrets, she always felt like she could tell her mother anything. But in this case, anything she told her mother was bound to be told to her father. So telling her mother that she and Ryo slept together was completely out of the question. All other things were edited for commentary and time. Her mother seemed pleased with the summary and let Isabella go back to her work.

Things were still on edge with her family and Ryo for a long time. They still could not be seen in public together, so as was decreed by her father. He still wanted some control of this situation. But he didn't seem to despise Ryo. When they met at the office it was always in a professional manner. Neither revealing any clue of their common interest. But in private, whenever they would meet it was uncomfortable for both of them and anyone else in the room. No one wanted to get between these two men as they vied for Isabella's affections.

That Christmas the ice between them was broken. Bella had insisted that Ryo go with her to Christmas dinner. He once again was not visiting his family for the holidays and she couldn't stand the thought of him being alone. Ryo protested. But after she batted her eyelashes at him a few times and offered him a special gift when they got back to her apartment, he folded and agreed. To say that jaws dropped when they walked into the apartment together would have been an understatement. Kureno and his wife didn't even know she had a beau, let alone met him. And Kaiba wasn't exactly thrilled that his rival was intruding on such a personal occasion. But it was Anna that made things easier on everyone. Ryo might have been uninvited, but she didn't make him feel unwanted. Anna made the introductions and took up the responsibility of initiating the conversations so that Ryo could be included in them. With more people around, Ryo and Kaiba found it easier to relax and not always be pressured to stare each other down. As the night wore on Kaiba witnessed how Ryo and Isabella would throw each other glances. He recognized those signals. They were the same as he and Anna did in their youth, and twice during dinner to be precise. Then there was the way their hands gently touched, or how she hung onto Ryo's arm. All of which told him that Isabella wanted to be with this man and that he cared for her. And somewhere in the back of his head, Kaiba knew that Ryo Marufuji was the only man smart enough to take over the Kaiba legacy and the only one able to take care of his daughter.

In such an intimate setting Ryo was able to see another side of Kaiba he hadn't before. Bella had told him many times about how playful her father could be, but he always dismissed it. He was a hard core businessman not a clown. Yet he soon found out that Kaiba was not only in his element in the boardroom but also at home. Kaiba would normally have kept himself more guarded in Ryo's presence, but with a precocious four-year-old girl begging for attention he was able to be himself. Ryo watched as Kaiba played with his granddaughter who affectionately called him 'Pappy'. He would sit on the floor with her and play games or rummage through the house in a game of 'hide and go seek.' All the time smiling. Ryo figured that this was how it must have been when Bella was a child. Kaiba must love his daughter so much. The problem is that he didn't know when to let go. Ryo could see that and he understood it. And all this time, Kaiba probably thought that Ryo was trying to take Isabella away from him. But that couldn't be further from the truth. What Ryo wanted, what he couldn't tell Bella that night, was that more than anything he wanted to be part of this family.

Things changed quickly after that day. And for the three of them, Ryo, Isabella, and her father, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off of them. They never spoke of it, but even without words an agreement had been made. Ryo could see Isabella and Kaiba wouldn't interfere so long as Ryo took care of her. And to seal the deal Kaiba did a most unexpected thing. He told Isabella that Ryo should escort her to the New Year's ball. It was a huge social event, which was widely covered by the media and gossip columns. Isabella had always accompanied her parents. Never had she had a date of her own. In her father's simple statement he released her from his bonds. And when they walked into that ballroom together it became official. Bella and Ryo were finally a couple.

__

Author's notes: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE REVIEW! Only a couple of people reviewed that last chapter. Even if you don't like the chapter review and tell me that. At lest then I'll know you're reading. I'd hate to go through all this work and find that only my neighbor Tym is reading it. sigh Okay, rant over. All right, maybe it's boring so far, I have introduced a lot of new characters and I've been concentrating on them lately. But I promise that I've got some really fun chapters coming up with most of the Yugi gang in it. You'll get to see how some of them have changed, or in Joey's case, not changed. Plus the plot thickens. Oh, and I got a request for the oh-so-lovable Mokuba to make an appearance. He is in the story, and he has a major role, but unfortunately you won't see him for a while. Sorry, C.M. But in case you're curious, you already know what happened to him. I told you at the end of the last story that Mokuba becomes a rock star. What you didn't believe me? Do I have to produce him in his leather jacket and boots and Neil Young t-shirt to prove it? Oh, all right then. Have it your way.


	7. Family Ties

Chapter 7

Family Ties

Yugi was in the storeroom when he heard the distinctive squeak of the back door open. Two thoughts ran through his head. First, that he needed to oil the door hinges and second, he wondered who was coming in through the back of the shop. He stretched his head around just in time to see Simon come around the corner carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey." Yugi said in surprise.

"Ya, hi dad." Simon nervously scratched his head in typical Yugi style. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? Uncle Joey's coming back into town and since he's staying with Kyo...well, there really isn't any room for me over there."

"And just when I was thinking about renting out your room." Yugi said with a smile.

"I'm sure you could get double the money out of one of those fan club kids." Simon smirked. "I'm better go up and unpack." The semi-smile on his face disappeared as he trudged up the first few steps of the stairs.

"Hey, when you have a moment." Yugi called behind him. "Come down to the shop. I want you to meet Grace." Simon gave him a wary look. Yugi knew what was on his mind. "Don't worry, the schools don't get out for another hour, there won't be any annoying groupies until then."

Simon nodded and continued his journey.

Yugi went back to work. After about five minutes Simon emerged from the back room and entered the shop. Yugi was a little in shock. He thought for certain that it would take him longer. Perhaps the ice was melting between them. Or maybe it was just the lure of a pretty girl that made him come so quickly.

"Grace, this is my son Simon." Yugi said with a proud smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Grace bowed in respect.

Simon gave a slight wave and a nod as he looked at the girl on the far side of the shop. His dad was right, she was gorgeous. Brown hair, hazel eyes, petite build. There was something familiar about her, that Simon just couldn't put his finger on. Like he had seen her before. Grace blushed a little and Simon realized that he was staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes. He hadn't meant to be so rude, he just couldn't place where he had seen her. Simon found a distraction in a laptop and open record book. Apparently his father had been working on the finances, or most likely, messing up the finances. His father was a genius at Duel Monsters but couldn't even balance his own checkbook. Simon sat down in front of the laptop and decided to try and fix whatever problems his dad had gotten himself into. Much to his surprise it wasn't that bad. The program he was using was quite simple in its design, and easy to use. His father would have a hard time messing up with this.

"Hey, dad. Where did you get this laptop? It must be at least twenty-five years old."

"A friend gave it to me a long time ago. She even wrote that program to help me and Grandpa run this place better."

"How come I've never seen it before?"

"Oh, it's been packed away in a closet for years. I dug it out after the last time you were here."

"The laptop is really low tech compared to what I have." Simon complained. "But the program still works well."

"Maybe you'll have to take me computer shopping so I can upgrade."

"I thought you were born into the high tech age? How can you be so computer illiterate?" Simon said jokingly. "Would you look at that?" Simon's face went from a mocking smirk to wide-eyed awe. "Someone encrypted the program." Simon tapped some more keys trying to find a way around it. "This is pretty complicated, I don't know if I can break it."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked a little puzzled.

"It means that this program was only made to work on this computer. If you bought a new one, I wouldn't be able to transfer this program to it. Unless...whoever wrote it would be willing to decrypt it for you."

Yugi was silent for a few seconds. Simon looked over at him to see why he was so quiet. "I don't think that's possible; I haven't seen her in years." Yugi looked sad and remorseful as he spoke. "So I guess I'm stuck with it the way it is." Yugi put on a brave face once again.

Simon had seen that look before. It was the same as when his father was looking through that photo album. Turning back to the computer Simon realized it was Anna Kaiba who gave it to him. He thought it best not to press the issue, so he went to work on entering figures.

A short time passed and Simon found himself more and more distracted by Grace. Every time she made a sound he would look up at her. It bugged him that he couldn't think of where he had seen her. He was normally so good with faces. Concentrating on the task in front of him was difficult. He had to know. Another noise, she was walking to another display case to clean it. The painting above her caught Simon's eye. That's when he figured it out.

"Hey dad, you got your deck on you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Can I see it for a minute?"

"Suddenly taking an interest in Duel Monsters again?" Yugi joked as he removed his deck from his belt pack and placed it on the counter next to his son.

"Just humor me, will ya?" Simon started sifting through the deck and pulling out one card returned the others to his father. He held the select card up so that when viewed it was parallel to Grace on the opposite side of the room. "What do you think?"

Yugi positioned himself behind Simon and looked over his shoulder. "I never noticed that before."

Grace glanced up from her cleaning to see a peculiar site. The two men looking back and forth from the card to her. She became very self-conscious and her eyes looked around her hoping to find something else that had caught their interest instead of her. Finding nothing she finally asked.

"Is there something wrong?" She said timidly.

"Oh no." Yugi snapped out of his daze. Taking the card from Simon he walked to her. "Simon was just pointing out how much you look like the Dark Magician Girl." Yugi handed her the card so she could inspect it.

"Oh." Grace blushed a little. "A few people have told me that, but I don't really see it."

"It's hard for people to see good traits in themselves." Yugi smiled at her. "It's easier for other people to notice them."

Grace blushed a little deeper as she handed the card back to her employer.

Yugi looked as though he was going to say something else, but the distant ringing of a phone caught his ear. "That's the phone in the apartment. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Yugi went upstairs and left Simon and Grace alone together. Simon didn't know what to say to her. Not that he was afraid to speak to a girl, he just wasn't sure of the relationship that she and his father had. He had gotten the impression just a moment ago that she liked him in a way that was more than an employer or a father figure. He felt sorry for her. He knew his father too well. He was loyal and would never think about cheating on his wife. He wasn't that kind of guy. If she did have a crush on his father, it was a fruitless one.

"Your father talks about you all the time. He's very proud of you." Grace was the first to break the silence.

Simon responded with a grumble.

"He showed me lots of pictures of you, but they were all taken when you were younger. I knew you were my age, but in my mind I kinda still thought of you as a child."

"Yeah, dad likes to show off those old pictures. That's back before I hit my growth spurt and got taller than him. He can be a little embarrassed by his height."

"No, I don't think that's it." Grace said casually. "I think he likes those times better because back then you two were closer. You needed him. It was like you two were best friends. Yugi says it's not like that anymore. He's afraid you hate him and he doesn't know what he did to make you feel that way."

"I thought you were majoring in art, not psychobabble. You don't know anything about my dad and me. So what makes you think you can lecture me about it?"

"He won't say it to you, so someone has to."

"Just leave me alone. My family is none of your business."

The pair threw evil glances at each other, which did not go unnoticed by the man who walked through the shop door.

"Yikes! Did I just interrupt a lover's quarrel or what?"

Simon looked over and spotted the familiar man. "Hey Uncle Joey!"

"If you two want to finish this I could leave and come back." Joey said with a sly look on his face.

"It wasn't an argument, just a misunderstanding that's all." Simon said returning to his work.

"So...when are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Joey hinted.

"That's Grace, she works for dad."

The scruffily looking blonde-haired man approached her. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket thrown over it. He had money, but no one could tell that by the way he dressed. "It's an honor to meet you Grace; my name is Joey Wheeler." Joey took her hand and kissed it.

Grace covered her face with embarrassment. "No the honor is mine." She said shyly. "Yugi's told me so much about you."

"All good things, I hope," Joey flirted.

Just then the bell rang and a customer entered the shop. Grace excused herself and went to attend to the new entry and Joey walked over to Simon and leaned on the counter in front of him.

"So, is she your girl?" Joey whispered slyly.

"No." Simon said bluntly.

"Then you don't mind if I have a go at her? I am single again, ya know." Joey turned and winked at her, which caused her to blush again.

"Yeah, for how long?" Simon said satirically.

"Aagh, until Mai and I make up again. I give it a month or two."

"Are you at least going to stick around for a while? Kyo's been a bit depressed since you left. And you know what that means."

"Yeah, parties, girls, and ditching school. I thought I fixed that before I went to America."

Simon just shook his head.

"Okay then." Joey said with more resolve. "I'm going to stay here and straighten that boy out. Besides, it's about time Mai came to me for a change."

Simon wanted to say something sarcastic, but held his tongue. He didn't need to offend Joey; he wanted him to stay in town so Kyo would have his dad around. And since Joey had made the gesture to do so, Simon didn't want to rock the boat. But if he did, he could give Joey an earful about how he needed to be a better father. Simon was always of the opinion that he knew what was best for everyone else. He knew that Joey should be a better father, he knew that Grace should stop drooling over his dad, he knew that Isabella belonged with him, and he definitely knew that his father needed to stop playing super duelist and act like a normal person. Yet, through all his wisdom about others, he still felt lost inside. Like there was something he still needed to find out about himself. Something that would make him whole.

Joey turned around and leaned with his back to the counter as he watched Grace work. Over his many years he learned to appreciate pretty women. Contorting his body slightly he whispered to Simon, "Ya know the last time I was here, the employees called him 'Mr. Mouto', not 'Yugi'."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Something going on between those two?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure she's just another one of his star-struck groupies. She'll get over him as soon as mom gets home. They all do."

Joey watched her with more intent eyes now. He wondered if there was anyone who could turn Yugi's head and make him stray from Anzu. If anyone could, he knew it would be this girl.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Yugi said as he stood in the doorway to the back room.

"Hey Yug!" Joey smiled from ear to ear. He then grabbed Yugi in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground.

Simon couldn't help but smile watching the two of them as they embraced and exchanged pleasantries. Uncle Joey had been his father's life long friend. His best friend. And he was happiest when Joey was around. So maybe Simon's goal to get Joey to stay in town wasn't exactly for Kyo's sake. He wanted him to be here for his father too. His father was lonely.

"You act like you haven't seen me in ages." Joey said with a playful jab to Yugi's shoulder.

"I haven't. You've been gone almost a year." Yugi replied.

"No way, not that long. Six months tops."

"You left right after the Diamond City Tournament."

Joey thought for a second. "Holly crap you're right! I can't believe it." Joey shook his head. "That Mai, she messes with me. I lose all track of time when I'm with her." Joey's eyes got big with panic. "I left my kid here alone."

"For the past couple of weeks Simon has been staying with him. And before that, I kept an eye on him." Yugi said to reassure him.

"You're a true friend, Yugi. But you would have been a better friend if you would have kicked my ass and told me to go home."

"Okay, next time I will." Yugi smirked.

"Ah, who you kidding?" Joey laughed. "You've never been able to kick my ass!"

"I'll just call Kaiba. I'm sure he still owes you a good ass kicking after what you did ten years ago."

"Oh no! We are not going there!"

"You're just lucky that Kyo was with you. Otherwise he would have beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Who says he would have taken me?"

Yugi laughed.

"Wha?" Joey eyeballed him.

"You never change. You're the same old Joey."

"No better way to be!" Joey said with pride and a grumble of his stomach. "Oh man, that plane food didn't do anything for me. What do you say I go get some take out and some sake and we celebrate my homecoming?"

"Sounds great!"

Yugi couldn't help but smile as Joey left. "Same old Joey."

While the party started at Yugi's home, another party was being prepared for at the Kaiba's apartment.

"And what color frosting shall we make?" Anna asked as she mixed ingredients in a bowl.

"Ummm..." Deliberated the almost six year old sitting on a stool. "Pink!"

"Pink?" Anna smiled. "I should have guessed!"

"You really don't have to do this." Machi insisted. "Her father is a chef; he could bake her birthday cake."

"Not a chance. This is the one special thing I get to do for her every year and I'm not going to give that up." Anna said. "And when the time comes I'll even bake her wedding cake."

"Wedding cake?" Little Briana said with disgust. "I don't want to get married. Boys are yucky!"

"You won't know how happy your grandfather will be to hear you say that." Anna joked, but only Machi understood the meaning. "Speaking of which..." Anna heard the front door open. "Pappy's here, quick hide." Anna motioned to Briana as she jumped off the stool and crouched down behind the island in the kitchen.

Heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of Seto Kaiba to the kitchen door. He walked in with a stern look on his face.

"There are little girly shoes in the entryway and a pink jacket in the hall closet." He spoke with a blunt and forceful tone. "And if I'm not mistaken, that is a birthday cake. By any chance would my granddaughter be here?" Seto glanced around the room and heard a giggle come from behind the counter. "I wonder where she is?" Seto took heavy steps around the kitchen so Briana could tell where he was. "Is she in the pantry?" Seto opened the pantry door and was met with another giggle from behind the counter. Shutting the door he walked a little farther. "Is she in the refrigerator?" Seto opened the refrigerator and got another louder giggle. He quietly approached the end of the counter and bent his head around so he could see her in her hiding place. She was looking the other way, but intently listening, trying to determine his location. "Hello there." Briana turned quickly and gave off a cheery squeal, then ran off to the main room. Seto playfully chased after her.

The two women remaining in the room laughed at their antics.

"You know, I used to be so afraid of him." Machi said. "When Kureno and I first got married I thought he was a big ogre. I didn't dare speak to him. But now..."

"Now you realized what a push over he is. Especially when it comes to that little girl."

"It's funny, but next to Briana, my favorite part about being married is you two."

"Isn't there some rule against getting long with your in-laws?" Anna joked. "Hey, you know what would make Seto really happy. Why don't you and Kureno take a long weekend and go somewhere? Like a mini vacation. Briana could stay here with us, I know Seto would love to see her everyday. And I'd bet he'd even take off from work to spend time with her."

Machi hesitated. "I don't know. Kureno he..."

"I'm sure that the restaurant can do without him for a couple of days."

"It's not that...I don't think he'd want to go anywhere with me." Machi cast her eyes toward the floor. "He sleeps in the spare room. He won't even speak to me anymore unless it's about Briana. I don't know what I can do."

Anna put her hand on Machi's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "You're just going through a rough time. Seto and I have had more of those than we care to mention. But we've made it through all of them. You just have to be patient. Kureno's young and he's under a lot of pressure between home and the restaurant. Show him that you support him and I'm sure he'll come around."

Suddenly Seto marched through the door carrying the little girl on his back.

"Has anyone seen Briana, she was here just a second ago?" Seto said trying hard not to crack a smile.

"I'm right here, silly!" Briana said from her position behind him.

"Now I hear her." A faked puzzled look sprawling across his face.

Briana giggled and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Oh no, I'm blind!"

With another giggle she removed them.

"Yea, I can see again, and look what I found?" Seto said as he glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing back there?"

The entire scene made the two women burst into smiles and seriousness of the previous moment was lost. Motherly instinct took over when Machi saw her daughter yawn.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Machi said as she walked over and tried to remove Briana from her piggyback position.

"Oh, but I just got here." Seto and Briana said in simultaneous whiney tones.

"A half an hour, that's all I'm asking." Machi pleaded. "And I'm sure Pappy will even let you sleep in Auntie Izzy's room."

With a grumble Briana gave in and plopped into her mother's arms and they headed for the bedroom. Seto walked behind the counter and Anna. He kissed her exposed neck as a distraction so he could dip his finger in the bowl and scoop out some icing. But Anna caught him and whacked him on the hand with a wooden spoon. He recoiled his hand and licked off the icing he had managed to steal.

"You're in a good mood today." Anna commented.

"That's because I just finished the final stage of the Microsoft take over."

"You got the shares we needed?" Anna said in surprise.

"From Gates himself." Seto reached over and attacked the bowl again, getting more icing. This time he fed it to her. When she released his finger from her mouth he leaned in and kissed her, removing the small trace of icing that remained on her lip.

"Maybe we should take a nap too." Seto said with a devilish smirk.

"That would take more than a half an hour." Anna smirked back.

"Rain check?" Seto teased as he planted another soft kiss on her lips.

"Have you picked out a present for Briana's birthday?" Anna thought it best to change the subject before things got too hot and heavy between them. After all, they did have company.

"Not yet. I was going to ask her what she wanted."

Anna gave a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had a flashback." Anna smiled. "Do you remember what Isabella said when you asked her what she wanted for her sixth birthday?"

Seto paused in thought, then shook his head as he recalled the event. "A baby brother."

Anna chuckled again.

"You can't say I wasn't a good father. I not only got her a brother, I got her two."

"Let's just hope that Briana doesn't ask for a brother. This time you won't be able to deliver."

"I don't know how such a silly idea got into Isabella's head in the first place." Seto said as he sat on the stool across from Anna.

"We were at the park that day with Anzu and Simon." Anna glanced over at the man seated across from her. With one look she regretted saying those words.

Seto stared off into space, his good mood now gone. "Maybe it was a mistake allowing them to be friends."

"I don't think we could have stopped them."

Seto fell silent, still staring at nothing. A distressed look upon his face.

"I'm going to check on Briana." Seto announced suddenly and stood up.

"You can't keep running away from it, Seto." Anna said before he managed to cross the doorway. He heard her, but he kept on going. Anna sighed. She knew it was eating him alive, and it grew worse everyday. He'd have to face it one day, and she wasn't sure what it would do to him.

The sun had long gone to bed as the celebration was winding down in Yugi's apartment above the Game Shop. Kyo had joined them after school and the two younger boys where sitting on the couch performing the old habit of tossing cards into a hat. Yugi and Joey watched in amazement as neither boy seemed to have any regret about damaging Duel Monster cards as they played their game.

"I think that's sacrilegious." Yugi cringed every time a card hit the table with enough force to bend the corners.

"What mutant gene pool did these two come out of?" Joey mocked. "Neither of 'em likes to duel and they look nothing like us."

"I don't know..." Yugi replied. "I think Simon looks like my father."

"Your dad? I've never heard you talk about your dad before."

"He died when I was young, but mom kept a few pictures of him. She gave them to me last year. I guess she was being sentimental or trying to make up with me or something. But when I saw them...well, they reminded me a lot of Simon."

"I for one am happy that Kyo looks nothing like my old man. And I'm sure as hell glad he died before Kyo was born. I didn't want that bastard anywhere around my kid. Thank goodness he never got his hands on Serenity."

"Oh, hey, how is Serenity? Did you get to see her when you were in the States?"

"Yeah, her and Otagi." By the tone of Joey's voice Yugi could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled. "She's pregnant, again!"

"How many does that make now? I lost count after the fifth one."

"Eight!" Joey scowled. "Ever since he sold his business he's had nothing better to do with his time than grope my little sister. They can't keep their hands off each other, even in public. It just freaks me out!"

"It's been a long time since she was your 'little sister'. She's married now."

"But that doesn't mean they can do that in public. Mai and I did some crazy shit, but no where anyone could see. That stuff needs to stay in the bedroom and definitely not in front of your kids. That's just wrong."

"I guess that explains why they have so many children." Yugi half-joked.

"Oh and the kids. My god it's like a zoo! As soon as I walk through the door I get bombarded with 'Uncle Joey! Uncle Joey!' and all these munchkins start climbing all over me. Those things need leashes!"

"It just means they love you."

"Then why do they insist on tackling me and pulling on my hair? I swear Otagi taught them to do that just to get my goat. And their mother doesn't help."

"Mother? Oh, I almost forgot." Yugi turned in his chair and addressed his son. "Simon, that was your mom on the phone earlier. She said the show got extended for another week, so she'll be delayed getting home."

"What's another week when she's already been gone eight months." Simon scoffed as he forcefully threw another card. Yugi frowned at his remark. It hadn't been easy on either of them since Anzu started traveling.

"She still with that musical?" Joey asked, trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah, it's gotten some really good reviews. She said she might even be up for some industry awards for the choreography. Anzu actually told me once that breaking her foot all those years ago was the best thing that ever happened to her. If she hadn't she might have never given up dancing and went into choreography. That's really where her passion lies. And she's good at it too."

"She leaves on these long tours, that doesn't bother you?"

"It used to. But I've excepted it. Besides it's what she wants to do. She never told me to give up dueling, and there for a while I was constantly traveling from one place to another. Between the tournaments and publicity tours I was barely home. So I guess it's her turn now."

"I can't wait to see her. Then we'll have the whole gang back together again." Joey said cheerfully.

"Well, almost."

"Yeah." Joey rubbed the back of his neck. He was never good with touchy-feely moments. He preferred to smash things. "What a jerk!" Joey scrunched his face in disgust. "I mean if Honda was going to disappear off the face of the earth he could have at least left us a note. We're his friends for goodness sake. I was his best friend!" Joey pointed at himself. "And he better not expect me to go trudging through some god-forsaken jungle looking for him like he's that Dr. Livingston guy."

"Dr. Livingston?" Yugi smiled. "You mean you really did learn something in History class. I thought you always slept through it?"

"History class? No way! It was in the movie on the plane."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Joey always had a singular look on life.

"Crap, look at the time." Joey said scanning his watch. "Hey kid, you got school tomorrow?"

"Nope." Kyo said bluntly.

"It's Wednesday, of course you got school tomorrow."

"The school burned down." Kyo was trying desperately to ignore his father questions.

"Don't give me any of that lip." Joey walked up and grabbed Kyo by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You're going home and to bed."

"I don't see why I need stupid school anyways." Kyo complained as he tossed the remainder of his cards to Simon.

"Hey if I got a High School diploma, so will you. And if you're smart you'll go to a University like Simon and get a real education."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I said so, that's why." Joey dragged his son toward the door. "We'll catch you guys tomorrow!" He called looking back at Yugi and Simon.

After the pair left, Simon started picking up the stray cards off the floor. He had the habit of always being immaculately clean. Even his room was spotless and neatly organized. Another trait Yugi didn't have, but was grateful that his son did. Yugi picked up the remaining glasses and trash off of the dining room table and headed for the kitchen, but was stopped mid-journey.

"Hey dad!"

Yugi turned to face Simon.

"I don't hate you."

Yugi was speechless.

"I never have." Simon continued. "I just don't understand you. But I would like to...So I'm going to try. It might take me a while, but...I just don't want you to worry."

With that said, Simon walked past his father and down the hallway to his room. Yugi could only stand there. He didn't know where that had come from, but he was glad to hear it. And it gave him a lot to think about.

__

Author's Notes: Hey look it's Joey! Don't worry, he's going to be around for a while. Maybe him and Yugi can get themselves into some trouble. That would be fun. Actually, what do middle-aged men do for fun? Oh well. I promise more people will show up, especially at the party Pegasus is throwing for the Duel Monster Anniversary. They'll be more people than you can shake a stick at. Hey, I can't give you everyone all at once, what fun would that be? And many thanks to Heather who came up with the idea of Serenity and Otagi's family. It was great. See I gave you credit, now you can't sue me for stealing your ideas. evil laughter And don't worry CM, Mokuba will make his first appearance sometime after the party.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You like me, you really really like me!


	8. What You Think You Know

Chapter 8

What You Think You Know

It had been a quite pleasant afternoon for Yugi and his son. Yugi took half the day off from the shop and Simon accompanied him to the computer store to pick out a new laptop. Simon spouted out all kinds of technical jargon about megabytes, RAM, and download capacity that Yugi didn't understand. Simon might as well have been speaking Swahili, Yugi wouldn't have known the difference. Finally Yugi just asked Simon to pick out one that would suit his needs and stay within a certain price range. Much to Yugi's surprise, Simon picked a computer that he liked. It was sleek, compact, and in black. All the way home Simon talked about how he could use the computer to help boost the shop's business. He had all kinds of ideas, many of which Yugi thought were very good. Simon even offered to redesign the Game Shop's logo to attract more people. Yugi couldn't believe how easy it was for them to talk, and he was finally seeing some life in Simon's eyes. Simon felt the same about advertising as Yugi did with Duel Monsters. He was passionate about what he did and he enjoyed it vastly. If anything, that afternoon taught Yugi that there was hope and that to really connect with his son, he just had to find things that interested him. Even if he didn't understand most of what Simon said, he thought it was a good start.

As they came around the side of the building to the main entrance of the Game Shop, Yugi spied through the windows. There were only two people in the shop. Joey, who was sitting on a stool leaning a far distance on the counter. And Grace, who was smiling and laughing at whatever Joey was telling her. Unaware of the eyes that watched them from outside, Joey said something else to her. Yugi immediately recognized that slick look on Joey's face. He was making a move on her. That made Yugi mad, but it turned into rage when Joey reached out and touched her hair. Yugi grabbed the door handle and flung the door open with such force that the bell made a clank noise and then fell from it's post on the top of the door to the floor. Yugi's sudden arrival took both of them my surprise. He just stared at Joey. One look at Yugi's face and Joey knew he had overstepped his bounds. In typical Joey fashion he tried to defuse the situation with a goofy grin and a scratch to the head.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey said jovially. "Where ya been? I've been waiting here for an hour."

The thought of Joey alone with Grace for a whole hour made Yugi even more unhappy.

"I was so bored I had to entertain myself by talking to Grace here." Joey continued.

"Oh yes, he's been regaling me with stories of your dueling triumphs." Grace added innocently.

"Is that all you've been telling her?" Yugi said bluntly.

"Sure!" Joey squirmed a little. He turned back to Grace, "Like this one time, Yugi, Honda, and me were at the World Championship Tournament in Las Vegas. Well, the night before the finals, we got so drunk off our asses. We couldn't help it though, because these three fine showgirls challenged us to a drinking contest, and we never passed up challenge."

Yugi's eyes widened in panic. He was not telling her that story!

"Anyways, we wake up the next morning..."

"Joey, can I see you for a minute!" Yugi nearly shouted as he grabbed Joey by the arm and pulled him into the back room. "What are you doing?" Yugi said in a heightened whisper.

"It's just a story."

"No, not that! What are you doing with Grace?"

"Sorry, man. I didn't realize she was your girl."

"She's not my girl!"

"You're sure acting like she's your girl."

"What are you thinking? She's too young for you."

"It's just a little fun. Besides, if she's not your girl then why do you care if I ask her out?"

"Because I care about her, she's like a daughter to me and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"That's low! You actually think I'd hurt her?"

"You and I both know that next week or next month you'll dump her and get back together with Mai. And where is that going to leave Grace? I'd rather you not start something you have no intention of finishing."

Joey just looked at his friend. Yugi was right. Joey would drop Grace in a heartbeat if Mai even batted her eyelashes at him. Plus it was quite obvious to Joey that by the way Yugi got so defensive that their was more to his relationship with Grace than he was willing to admit. At this point, Joey thought it better not to make Yugi any madder, besides he had something planned for tonight and he needed Yugi to go willingly. So apologizes were in order. "Sorry man, you're right. I'll back off. But you better make a move on her soon; or else some other guy is going to steal her from you."

"Why is it the first time I hire a girl to work in the shop everyone automatically assumes I'm having an affair?" Yugi face was covered with frustration.

"You still don't know nothing about women." Joey slapped him on the back. "Come on, I think you need a drink, and I know just the place."

Joey gave Simon and Grace a hurried excuse about them going out as he hauled a somewhat reluctant Yugi by the shirt out of the shop. The two remaining people in the shop gave each other a dazed look then quickly found something to do. Neither was exactly comfortable being left with the other. Simon went about setting up the new laptop and Grace picked up the wayward bell from the floor and tried reattaching it to the door.

Simon gave a hesitant glance in Grace's direction. He was dreading this; he was never good at apologizes.

"About the other day." Simon began. Grace pivoted in place so she could face him. "I'm sorry about what I said. For me, talking about my dad is a touchy subject." Simon kept his attention on the computer so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "It's just...I get tired of people who think they know him just because they saw him duel once or because he signed an autograph for them. They don't know him at all, none of them do. Not those stupid fan club kids or the groupies. Then they try to lecture me about how great he is and how I should be more like him. I'm not my father. I don't want to be... But he is my dad, he'll always be. It doesn't matter if he's a Duel Monster champion or a janitor, I know exactly who he is, and no one can tell me otherwise."

"I'm sorry too." Grace bowed her head. "It wasn't my place to say such things. I consider your father my friend and I just wanted to help him. I shouldn't have been so bold. My mother always said that I was too outspoken. It's one of my worst traits."

"No, I don't think so." Simon said flashing his eyes back to her. "I wish I were more like you. I never have the guts to say what I want to." Simon's mind started to wander and images of Isabella appeared. "If I could, then some of my dreams wouldn't seem so distant."

"What are we doing here?" Yugi asked as Joey led him into an unscrupulous part of town specifically known for hoodlums and roughiens.

"We're going to get a beer." Joey said through the cigarette in his mouth.

"We could have done that at my place." Yugi was getting nervous as dangerous looking men starting eyeballing the pair.

"Here we are." Joey announced as they stood outside the bar.

Yugi noted the men walking in and out and the row of motorcycles lined up outside. This was a biker bar. What had possessed Joey to go there?

"Let's go in." Joey gave Yugi a cheerful pat on the back as he stepped inside.

As soon as they entered it was like the entire place stopped and stared at them. Joey seemed undaunted by the stares and went straight to the bar and sat down. Yugi cautiously followed and sat next to him. The glares from the patrons were hard for him to ignore.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Yugi whispered. "If this is about earlier..."

"Nah, I've forgotten all about that."

"Then why did we come here?"

"We're here to meet someone."

Yugi wondered who the hell Joey would want to meet in such an establishment. Certainly no one they knew would go there.

Joey motioned to the bartender, but was ignored. Joey called out to him. The bartender, a burly man of six foot covered in tattoos and scars, then walked over and slammed his hands down on the bar in front of them. "Aren't you two in the wrong place?"

"We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for a couple of beers." Joey said with his best poker face.

"We don't serve your kind here." The bartender grunted.

"It's obvious we're not welcome here. Let's just go." Yugi pleaded to Joey, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We aren't going until we do what we came here to do." Joey said in his normal bravado.

"Stick around if you want." The bartender snickered. "But I won't be held responsible for what happens to you."

Yugi kept his senses keen, listening to everything and everyone. They couldn't afford to be caught off guard. Joey and Honda had always been the fighters of the group, and although Yugi had toughened up over the years, he was still more passive than Joey. He preferred not to put himself in dangerous situations so he didn't have to fight his way out. But Joey still felt the need to prove himself. Yugi wondered if that was the real reason that they had gone there.

Mainly the room was talking. Snide comments passed between people about the pair. Someone said that the blonde must be crazy or incredibly stupid. Some wondered if they had come in there on a dare or as a joke, and if so they would most likely regret it. Then there was the talk about how Yugi's black leather outfit was more appropriate for the gay bar on the other side of town. Then the words Yugi didn't want to hear. Some of the men decided to teach them a lesson. Before they knew it four men surrounded the pair. Each of sizable matter and ready to rumble. The men starting making threatening gestures and comments. Yugi looked toward the door. Even if they wanted to get out, it was too late. The men blocked the way. They were trapped. Joey stood up. He was no match for these brutes, but he never gave up without a fight. Just as the men were joking about how few of them it would take to pummel the blonde another voice broke into the conversation.

"These two are mine."

The small sea of men parted and a rough looking blonde haired man with dark skin approached them. He crossed his eyes and stared at them through sunglasses. He had a thick beard and his sleeveless shirt showed off his muscles and tattoos. He didn't look pleased.

"You two haven't changed a bit." The man said.

A smart-ass smile crept across Joey's face. "Marik."

"Marik?" Yugi said in amazement.

"Are they friends of yours?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, I know 'em." Marik stated.

That was good enough for the bartender and the group of men, who disbanded and went back to their respective corners. Apparently, Marik pulled some weight amongst them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Marik asked.

"Looking for you." Joey said it like it was no big deal going into a biker bar looking for someone they hadn't seen in ages.

"You always did have more balls than brains." Marik smirked. He then ordered the bartender to send some drinks their way and he led the two outcasts to new seats. Marik pulled out his own chair and sat down, plopping his boot-clad feet onto the table. His eyes studied them behind his dark shades. "So you're married, huh?" Marik said giving a nod toward Yugi's wedding ring.

"Oh yeah." Yugi said with a little more ease now that they had someone in their corner.

"I bet it's that brunette that kept trailing you everywhere. What was her name? Amanda...Ann..."

"Anzu."

"Yeah, that's it." Marik turned his attention to Joey. "And what about you?"

"Aaa, divorced. As of last month I am a free man." Joey stretched. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by the divorce. "But give it some time and I'm sure Mai will come crawling back to me. She can't live without me ya know." Joey boasted.

"You married Mai?" The look of shock evident on Marik's face. "She was one hot piece of ass."

Yugi thought Joey might be offended by that remark, but he was proud of it. "She still is." Joey hinted with a nudge and a devilish smile.

"What about you, Marik? What have you been doing?" Yugi asked because he was both curious and wanted to keep the conversation off of the hotness of said men's wives.

"I do what I've always wanted to do, I ride. I go anywhere I want, when I want, and I don't give a damn about rules or laws. Just me and my bike. Sometimes some of these guys will come along." Marik gestured to the room of bikers. "Sometimes they don't. I don't really care. As long as I got an open road ahead of me."

"So where do you call home?" Yugi asked.

"Don't have one. I keep moving. It's better that way. Then your past can't catch up with you."

"Hey, where is Rashid?" Joey asked as he searched the room. He didn't think a guy with an ancient Egyptian incantation scratched into his face would be so hard to spot. And he never left Marik's side.

"I dumped him years ago." Marik noted the look of surprise on the two men's faces. "I got tired of him following me around like a little lost puppy, so one night I ditched him and Isis and took off. I haven't seen them since."

"Not once?" Yugi was depressed thinking that someone could just run off like that and not care about their friends and loved ones.

"Don't get me wrong. I keep tabs on them. She is my sister after all." Marik lit a cigarette. "They're in Egypt now. Rashid didn't know what else to do with me being gone, so he devoted himself to protecting her. She seemed to take it better than I did. Maybe she enjoys having a personal slave? Well, anyways. One thing leads to another and I come to find out she's pregnant with his kid. Of course, she wouldn't say who the father was, but I knew. He's had a crush on her for as long as I've known him. But I never thought he'd make a move on her. He was always too submissive. Anyways, after the second kid she gets all uptight because he won't marry her. He claimed he wasn't worthy to be her husband and actually encouraged her to go out with other guys and find a suitable man. And she did. Can you believe that?" Marik took another puff of his cigarette and flicked the ashes into a tray. "She's seeing somebody else and their kids have no clue that their dad is the overprotective bodyguard standing ten feet from them. Talk about being totally screwed up. But then again, who am I to talk? I've been screwed up since the day I was born. Maybe that's the real grave keeper's curse, that no matter what, your life is going to be severely fucked up." Marik gave out a small sigh. It felt good for him to vent. No one else would have understood. He wondered if maybe the appearance of Yugi and Joey was some kind of good sign. At least it was a welcome change.

Before the pair were able to comment about the details found in Marik's story a waitress came to the table with a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses.

"Thanks babe!" Marik said as he slapped the waitress on the ass. Surprisingly, she seemed to like it. Or perhaps she just liked him. The waitress was okay looking in Yugi's mind, not his type at all. The word that popped into Yugi's mind when he saw her was 'scanky'. Not a nice word, but appropriate.

Marik poured three shots and made a toast. "To old friends." Then all three took a hit. Yugi winced a little at the taste. He wasn't used to whiskey. He had only had it a few times and wasn't particularly fond of it. But it was a special occasion. Joey on the other hand loved whiskey. He was a connoisseur of many different types of alcohol. He wouldn't say he was an alcoholic, but a man who could appreciate a good drink. He swore he only drank socially, but he never once passed up an opportunity that was laid out before him.

Another shot, another toast. Once Yugi's eyes opened and they came back into the focus he caught sight of Marik's tattoos. He hadn't gotten a clear view of them before.

"Obelisk?" Yugi muttered as he recognized the three gods intricately scrolled on Marik's arms.

"Yeah." Marik rubbed his arm. "I'm still haunted by them too. Hey, you still got the three god cards?"

Yugi nodded.

"I guess they're useless now that Pharaoh is gone, but since they're one of a kind I bet the collectors are dying to get their hands on them." Marik took another puff from his cigarette which was almost burnt to its end. "Don't ever sell them. They were meant to be yours, and no one else's. Especially not Kaiba's."

"Amen to that!" Joey butted in as he took another shot of whiskey.

"You're still holding a grudge?" Yugi asked Marik.

"And you're not?"

"Even after all we did to help them?"

"That was different. You and I both know what it's like to be possessed. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Not even them."

Yugi just nodded.

"You are way too forgiving, Yugi. He stole your woman. In the past he took Pharaoh's wife. And he's the reason my family suffered in darkness for three thousand years. He's the same now as he was then. If he wanted something he took it, damn the consequences. So pardon me if I can't be as nice as you." Marik poured himself another shot of whiskey.

"He didn't steal her; Anna wanted to be with him." Yugi's eyes stared down at the table. "She's happy with Kaiba."

"I hate to break up this magical moment." Joey interrupted. "But what the hell are you talking about? When did you two help Kaiba?"

Marik and Yugi looked at each other. They were so involved that they had actually forgotten Joey was there. Neither of them knew how to respond to his question or even how to begin the story.

"It was a long time ago." Yugi explained.

"So what?" Joey piped in. "I'm your best friend and I'm just now hearing about this?"

"It's a long story." Yugi was half trying to talk him out of it.

"Well, we got plenty of whiskey, so start talking." Joey commanded as he leaned back in his chair.

Over the next couple of hours the two men told him about the strange circumstances surrounding the event. Joey listened intently as each man explained his role in the story. Joey couldn't help but think it would make a great science fiction novel or maybe a movie. And it would have been funny, if it weren't true. After all was said Joey amazingly didn't have any smart-ass comment to say. Nothing about how Kaiba deserved it or that he was being punished for his deeds. Instead Joey felt a kind of pity. Not like he was going to cry, Joey would never do that especially for Kaiba. But it gave him a whole new perspective on the man he had come to hate. A tragic whim of fate, or maybe it was destiny, found great pleasure in torturing him. And no one could deny Kaiba some pity, not even Joey.

The one thing Joey hated about sad stories was that they were so damn depressing. He much preferred something that but a smile on your face. So to relieve the seriousness at the table he began telling stories of Yugi and their more unusual exploits. As the second bottle of whiskey appeared and then disappeared, Joey showed no signs of stopping. All the while Yugi wondered if these were the same stories he had told Grace earlier. And if so, that was very frightening. Every time that Joey elaborated on another embarrassing moment, Yugi took a drink to ease his nerves. Needless to say, Yugi was getting used to the taste of whiskey. As the early morning hours crept in on the three men, the bar emptied out, the whiskey was gone, and Yugi had his head buried in his crossed arms on the table. Marik knew that Yugi was out for the count and that they should call it a night, but he was having too much fun watching Joey trying to tell stories and hold his liquor at the same time. At this point Joey was slurring words and having a hard time remembering details. But that didn't deter him, he kept on going.

"And we were doing shots of tequila...I like tequila, it's from Mexico ya know...I went to Mexico once...you don't want to drink the water down there...I was sick for a month...anyway...where was I?...Oh yeah! And the three showgirls, they were hot...and boy could they drink...but ya know what?" Joey leaned toward Marik. "They weren't showgirls, they were guys. They only worked as showgirls." Joey sat back and stared in a daze. "I forget the next part..." Joey said as he scratched his head. "But the next day...we three are tryin' to sneak back into the hotel cause the tournament was about to start and we were wearing nothing but women's under ware...I think..." Joey concentrated a little harder. "I don't know, Honda could have been naked."

Marik chuckled under his breath. Partially because of the story, and also because Joey looked like he was going to fall over. That was his sign to end the party. "Time to call it a night."

"Na...It's still early. Let's get another bottle." Joey swayed a little in his seat.

"You've had more than enough." Marik stood and helped Joey out of his seat. "Can you walk?" Marik asked.

"Sure..." Joey said with a wave of his arm and whiskey breath.

"Okay." Marik let go of him and Joey fell face first onto the floor. Marik made no attempt to catch him. He just stared at him as he lie there. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Simon had stayed up for hours waiting for his father to return. He kept telling himself that he wasn't worried about his dad and that he could take care of himself. Yet he couldn't help but be concerned about what kind of trouble Uncle Joey might have gotten him into. His dad was never out this late, and if was going to be gone all-night he would have called. Simon tried working on his portfolio for a while, but by midnight his nerves were shot. He paced for a while like an anxious father waiting for his daughter to come home from a date. Eventually he plopped back down on the couch and attempted to get more work done. That's where he fell asleep. A sounding boom from a knock on the back door and the ring of the doorbell woke him suddenly. He hurried downstairs and opening the door found a tattoo laden blonde man holding up his unconscious father.

"He yours?" The man said.

"Yeah, he's mine." Simon said with disappointment as he saw what a sorry condition his father was in.

The man handed him Yugi then pointed over to the blonde near his motorcycle. "You know where I can drop him?"

Simon looked over and spotted Joey. "I'll take him too." Simon sighed.

Simon struggled a little to get Yugi up the stairs. He was taller and a bit stronger than his father, but even so it was difficult to haul a hundred and forty pounds of dead weight up a flight of stairs. Slowly but surely he made it and depositing Yugi in his bedroom went back to get Joey. But Simon was stopped dead in his tracks for as he entered the living room he was met by the man. He had Joey slung over his shoulder. Simon thought he would drop Joey at the door and leave, but he didn't.

"Where do you want him?" The man asked.

"On the couch will be fine." Simon pointed at the piece of furniture.

"It's a good thing I remembered where Yugi lived." Came the man's deep voice as he placed Joey on the couch.

"You know my father?"

"Yeah, he's a good man. He saved my life once." The man didn't give Simon a second look as he headed out the way he came in.

"Who are you?"

He stopped just before the stairwell. "Just a man cursed by his past." The man started moving again. "You take care of him."

The strange man's identity and his cryptic message baffled Simon. But then again, some things about his father never made sense. And how exactly did his father save a man like that's life? He would have thought it was the other way around.

The man left on his motorcycle and Simon locked up before returning to the bedroom to deal with his father. He removed his father's boots and extraneous clothes and accessories and pulled the sheets over him. He eyed his father for a moment as he nuzzled drunkenly into his pillow. There was still a lot he didn't know about his father.

__

Author's Note: Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch (that includes you Tym), I'm going to tell you the full story. No, not the one about the showgirls, the one about Kaiba. The showgirls one, really! I'm not like Joey; I don't kiss and tell. But you will get the Kaiba story next chapter. It was unfortunately too long to put in this chapter, so it gets it's own. And I think you'll be a bit surprised at what happens. Or at least I hope you will be.

On a side note. Hey CM! Funny that you should say you wanted to be Mokuba's girlfriend, because I was going to give him one. You want the job? I haven't named the character yet, so if you give me a name I'll give it to her. Sound good? Gee I hope I don't start a trend where everyone wants to be written into my stories. (Ahem, Tym)


	9. Possessive Spirits

Chapter 9

Possessive Spirits

"That was a great movie." Anzu commented as she and Yugi walked hand in hand. "I think Brad Pitt is becoming a very fine actor."

Yugi, who was almost as tall as Anzu now, laughed. "And I thought girls only liked him for his looks."

"Looks aren't everything." Anzu smirked. "But they help."

"So basically what you're saying is 'I'm doomed'?" He said playfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think so." Anzu smiled gleefully as she latched onto Yugi's arm.

This was all new to Yugi. He and Anzu had officially only been dating for a few months and he had never had a girlfriend before. Excluding Anna. But in the almost two years since Anna and he had split, Yugi came to realize that it really wasn't a relationship. At first they were both content to let their marriage happen, but the longer it went on they both came to the conclusion that it wasn't what either of them wanted. They had both found someone that suited them better. For Anna it was Kaiba, and for him it was and had always been Anzu. He had been in love with her for a long time, probably before he even understood what love really was. He was finally at the age and maturity where he could accept these feelings and show them. Not to say it was easy for him to ask her out for the first time. He had made up his mind to do it one day after school and all during that day he felt as though he would faint every time she looked at him. Then as he walked her home, through a drip of sweat that rolled down his face, he asked her. Yugi wasn't sure what she would say. He knew they were friends, but going from friends to something more was a big step. And he had no idea if she had feelings for him. But he had to try. Ever since that terrible night when he dueled Kaiba, he had become stronger. Letting Anna go was the hardest thing he had ever done, but it was also the bravest and most noble. He was hesitant at first, not knowing if he had done the right thing. But some time later as he watched them exchange their wedding vows and expressions of love, he knew the greater injustice would have been to keep them apart. Yugi had gathered strength from resolve and become a better person for it. And his reward was Anzu. He was amazed at how easy it was for them to be together. With Anna it was like a great burden, but not so with Anzu. They knew how to talk and be happy, there was no stress at all. Surprisingly, upon hearing of their newfound relationship, Honda and Joey had no wise cracks to say. Instead Yugi was heralded with congratulations and an 'It's about time!' from Joey. Apparently it was pretty obvious to everyone how he felt about her. Yugi wondered if it was too corny to say that he and Anzu were 'meant to be together'? Perhaps it was corny, but maybe it was true too.

"It must be kind of scary staying in your house alone while your parents are gone." Yugi commented. "If you want, I can double check all the windows and doors to make sure they're locked. I wouldn't want anyone breaking in after I leave."

"Actually, I was thinking about staying with a friend."

"Really?" This was the first time Anzu had mentioned such an arrangement. "With who?"

"With you."

Suddenly all those nervous feelings came back to him. He hadn't expected anything like this. "Me?"

"That's okay, isn't it?" Anzu shone her loving and caring eyes on him.

Yugi nodded. He couldn't believe it. Anzu wanted to be with him. He was in shock. Not that he hadn't thought about them in bed together. Boy, had he thought about them in bed together! But he hadn't imagined it so soon in their relationship. Then again, never look a gift horse in the mouth. He wanted this. And so did she.

Yugi smiled.

Another day at its end. To Anna and Seto it seemed like the last year and a half had come and gone in a whirlwind. Their marriage, her uncle's conviction, and the baby all fell fast upon each other. One would think they would be tired, but that's not they way they felt. They were together and as long as they could wake up each new day in the other's arms, they were happy.

"She finally go to sleep?" Seto asked as his wife walked into the bedroom.

Anna nodded and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Seto recommended. "You're still not up to full strength yet, and you need the rest."

Anna shook her head. "I'm still too far behind. I have to make up for all the time I lost after the pregnancy. Those contracts aren't going to write themselves, ya know."

"I'll deal with the contracts; you don't need to worry about them." Seto knew no matter how he tried to talk her out of it, it wouldn't happen, but had to make the attempt. He was her protector after all, and he had to make sure she was well cared for.

Anna was too tired at the moment to ague with him. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. She knew that as soon as she woke tomorrow she would do those contracts anyway. So it was best not to fight over it. As she pulled her shirt off over her head she heard a 'thud' as something hit the carpeted floor. She scanned the floor and upon seeing the object her hand reached to her throat grasping for something that was no longer there. Her body went a little numb. It had been over two years since she last removed that necklace from body. The pendant at its core was a talisman. It bore her from evil and the pain that the past held, and without it she was lost. Bending down she scooped it up in her hands and held it gently. Losing a limb would have been easier for her than viewing this piece of jewelry disconnected from her body. Seto, seeing the event walked up to her and inspected the ends of the necklace.

"The clasp broke."

"That beautiful chain Mokuba gave me..."

"We'll take it to the jewelers first thing in the morning and have it fixed." He said with great compassion. He knew how important it was to her. But his words did little to sooth her. He could easily read the signs of anxiety on her face. Seto placed his hand on her cheek. "It's only one night."

Anna sighed.

Unbeknownst to Yugi and Anzu in the other room. Things began to stir in Yugi's bedroom. An eerie light protruded out of every crack in the trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. Then a slight shake to the box and the lock jumped but stayed tight. Something in the box didn't like being confined. Something wanted out.

Seto and Anna's eyes opened simultaneously as the sound of crying came to their ears. Anna focused on the clock at the bedside. It was three in the morning.

"Right on time." Seto sleepily joked.

"Every four hours." Anna yawned. "You could set your watch by that kid."

"That just means she'll always be punctual." Seto said as he hauled himself out of her embrace and bed. "Come on. You get the bottle; I'll get the baby."

Anna wondered if she wasn't getting the better end of this deal. Seto always insisted on being the one to care for the baby. He found every chance he could to spend time with Isabella. In a way she was envious of all the attention he lavished on their daughter, but she knew how much he loved them both. Family was everything to him. And yet not being the primary caretaker had its advantages. As Anna stood in the kitchen preparing a bottle, Seto had the unenviable task of changing diapers, clothes, and sheets as needed. A job he did without complaint.

As usual, their timing was perfect. Seto emerged from the nursery with the baby just as Anna came out of the kitchen with the bottle of formula. Even after all his primping, Isabella was still fussy. They sat down on the couch together and Anna presented the bottle to the baby. She took it hungrily.

"I still can't believe she's ours." Seto said as he admired the little bundle in his arms.

"I believe it. And I've got the stretch marks to prove it."

"So when do I get the next one?" Seto smirked slyly as he glanced at her.

"Don't look at me." Anna protested playfully. "We had a deal remember? I have the first one; you have the second one. Why should I be the one having all the fun?" Anna couldn't keep a straight face and a smile formed. Seto grinned happily. He had seen the torment that Anna went through just to bring Isabella into the world and he was grateful that he would never go through such an experience himself. It was a selfish thought, but it was true. "But you are right." Anna chimed in. "She has to have a brother or sister. We have to at least have two."

"I was thinking three."

"Three?"

Seto nodded.

"And I suppose they'll all have blue eyes?" Anna grinned devilishly. She knew what he was thinking.

He gave her a sly look. She had hit the nail on the head. Anna leaned closer to plant a kiss on his lips, but was interrupted by the pad of feet from the hall and voice.

"Is she up again?" Mokuba rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry we woke you." Anna apologized.

"I don't mind."

"I mind." Seto said in his strict fatherly voice. "You've got a test tomorrow."

"I know." Mokuba whined just enough to show his disapproval. "Let me get a glass of water and then I promise I'll go back to bed."

The real reason Mokuba had gotten out of bed was not because of the baby's crying, but because he knew that Anna and Seto would be awake and he wanted to spend time with them. Lately he had felt like he didn't get to see enough of them. Between his schooling, their work, the doctor's appointments, and the demands of the new baby, he hardly had any time with them. That's why he enjoyed meal times. That's when all of them would sit together and talk. But even those were few and far between now. With Anna still in recovery sometimes she was too weak or sickly to eat. And in such cases she locked herself up in their bedroom and Seto along with her. It was never his brother's intention to ignore him, but between caring for Anna and Isabella there seemed to be little time for Mokuba. But through it all, Mokuba didn't despise them for it. When things settled down, everything would return to normal. Until then he cherished these few moments that nighttime wakings offered.

Nighttime wakings are not just reserved for babies and their parents. Yugi and Anzu were abruptly woken from their sleep by a loud bang and the breaking of glass. Quickly grabbing something to cover themselves they rushed to the scene of the disturbance, Yugi's bedroom. There they found the window smashed and his trunk broken open.

"I think someone tried to break in." Was Yugi's reaction.

Anzu walked over and inspected the window. The rain from outside came through the shattered glass and hit her hand as she touched the sill. The window was still locked. Anzu gripped her cover a little tighter as a cold wind hit her. "If someone were trying to break in from the outside, wouldn't there be glass on the floor? This looks more like someone broke it from the inside."

Yugi walked up beside her and looked out the window to the ground. They were on the second floor and there was no sign of a ladder or climbing device. It would have been very difficult for someone to reach that height without some sort of assistance.

"Is there anything missing?" Anzu asked, directing her attention to the trunk. She knew what Yugi kept in there and she had a list of people in her mind that she knew would want its contents.

Yugi knelt down before the trunk and began digging through it. "It's gone." Yugi's search became more frantic. He removed everything just to make sure he hadn't missed it. "It's gone! It's not here!" Yugi said in panic.

"What?" Anzu asked. "What's missing?"

In a short time the baby had finished it's meal, and Mokuba his water. Seto regretfully handed off the child to her mother and Anna went off to the nursery. After a round of softly sung 'Here Comes the Sun', which had become Anna's nightly custom, Isabella faded off into slumber. Re-entering the living room he found Seto drilling Mokuba about questions that might be on his test. Anna guessed that being a father to Isabella came naturally to Seto considering he had been a substitute father to Mokuba for most of his life. But that was the easy part. Being a father to a daughter was going to be a lot more challenging than Seto could ever image. She smiled at that thought.

Seto finished his lesson to Mokuba and took the empty water glass from him. "Now off to bed." He gave Mokuba a reassuring pat on the head as he passed him. "And that goes for you too." He gestured playfully at Anna before disappearing around the corner toward the kitchen.

"You better do as you're told." Anna smiled.

"Alright, I'm going." Mokuba took a few steps but was distracted by a flash of light outside the large plate glass window in the living room. "What's that?"

Anna approached and sought out the vision. Another flash of light and Anna saw it. It was not clear what the object was. Something small perhaps? Anna's eyes widened as she determined its direction. In her weakened state she wasn't sure where she got the strength, perhaps it was pure adrenaline. But in an instant she grabbed the back of Mokuba's nightshirt and tossed his body away from the window. As for her, she couldn't move fast enough.

Seto walked into the living room just in time to see the strange event that left Mokuba behind the side chair. Suddenly the window shattered and glass flew everywhere. He instinctively covered his face with his arm, but even through that and the debris he could see some kind of projectile burst threw the window and hit Anna square in the upper chest. The impact threw her halfway across the room. Straightening himself from his protective crouching position he rushed across the glass-laden floor to her. 'She's been shot!' was the panic driven thought that went through Seto's mind. The sound of glass crackling under his feet accompanied him as he transversed the room. He rolled her onto her back. He was expecting to see a bullet wound in her chest, but instead he found a necklace. Not just any necklace, he knew this one, he had seen it before. That woman Isis had worn it at the Battle City finals. Didn't it now belong to Yugi? A combination of fear and hatred filled him and he reached out to snatch it from her neck. After only a second he recoiled his hand in pain, it was burning hot. It was so hot that it seared into her skin and would not budge from it's spot. Mercifully Anna did not seem to be in pain. She was unconscious from the blow. When he observed that her breath was steady and her heartbeat good, Seto was able to relax just a little.

"What just happened?" Mokuba asked as he rested on the floor on the other side of Anna's body.

"This thing came through the window. It attached itself to her neck. I can't get it off." He now looked at Mokuba and was relieved in part that he seemed unharmed. Only a couple of minor scratches, not even enough to bleed. The chair had protected him.

"Isn't that one of the millennium items Yugi has?"

"Yes it is." Seto growled.

"Where did it come from? Why did it do that?" Mokuba's questions were not just his. Seto was wondering the same things. But before Seto could answer Anna's eyes fluttered open. A great relief fell over him as he realized that she was all right. He placed his hand on her forehead and brushed back her hair.

Anna's gaze first found Seto. A confused expression crossed her face, which was quickly replaced by a guarded smile. "Seto?" She spoke.

"I'm here."

What followed was a soft utterance from her lips. Seto wasn't certain he had heard her right. But her face was full of question. She spoke again. Words he could not understand. He flashed his eyes to Mokuba, who looked just as puzzled. Seto wasn't hearing things; Anna wasn't making any sense. It must have been the impact and blow to her body. She was speaking gibberish.

Anna made an attempt to sit up and Seto helped her. She seemed wary of his hand and pushed it off of her arm, a sorry look sought him out. As her eyes wandered from his they became large and in awe as she saw her surroundings. Her mouth gaped open in amazement as she took it all in. This place was strange to her. She had never seen anything like it. There were no torches, yet light filled the room, even at night. Numerous items filled the confined room that were completely alien to her. The walls had images that appeared so lifelike, a great artisan must have created them. One of the persons in a nearby image matched that of the boy to her side. "Who are you? Where am I?" The words simple enough, but neither Seto nor the boy seemed to understand her. Their words like no language she had ever heard. Her first instinct was that she had gone mad or that she was somehow being punished in the afterlife for her deeds. She trembled at these thoughts. Fear engulfed her as she pulled her legs up against her body. Her trembling soon soothed by Seto's embrace. She pushed him away. "No! We can't! He'll be angry." Again her words did not reach him. He tried to touch her again, but she backed away keeping at arms length from him. She didn't understand. How could he so openly touch her, and in front of a servant? Had he not learned from what happened last time?

Her refusal cut him to the quick. But he could see it was not coldness that made her act so. It was fear, not of him, but of something else. Consequences perhaps. He tried speaking to her again, but he heralded the same queer look they had given to her. They were not on the same page. She spoke. Most likely asking more questions, but he couldn't give the answers. The more words she uttered, he came to understand that it was a language and not wild mutterings. And strangely enough, it sounded familiar. Not that he could translate it, but that he got the jest of some of the words and syllables. She turned back to inspecting the room as she spoke, pointing at things and making gestures.

"Anna?" He asked as her back was turned to him. He got no response. "Anna." He said louder this time. The word did not stir her from her exploration. Seto took a deep breath as the word escaped his mouth. "Anck-su-namun?" She tilted her head and looked at him over her shoulder. A question mark on her face. Seto had gotten his answer. One could physically hear the breath expelled from Seto's body as he leaned back. He had to use his arms to hold himself erect, for he felt like his body weighed a ton. It was her, the Pharaoh's wife, Anna's former self, Anck-su-namun. Three thousand years ago this had been their fate. She was queen and he was a high priest in the service of the Pharaoh. They had loved each other from afar but could never express it. They weren't even allowed to touch. And on that one fateful night when he dared try to embrace her they were caught and punished severely. Her life and that of so many others were forfeited as a result. That is the story his dreams had told him. The story found on the walls of a simple tomb. A tomb that held her body. And now she was here. Sitting in front of him. Her body found again, one that did not belong to her but to a woman named Anna Sung Kaiba. Her double in every way, her reincarnation. The golden necklace that graced her neck was a bridge between both times. It brought Anck-su-namun back. But for what purpose?

Anck-su-namun's eyes dipped and she swooned. Suddenly she had become very weak. With another breeze of light-headedness she tilted over and was instinctively grabbed by Seto before she hit the floor. Her eyes closed and darkness once again engulfed her.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked in a panic.

"It's Anck-su-namun."

"Who?"

"It's difficult to explain."

A moan escaped the lips of the woman cradled in Seto's arms. Both stopped and stared at her, awaiting her actions. She lifted her hand and rubbed her face and another moan was heard. She opened her eyes and fixed them upon her protector. "Seto?" He held his breath. "What happened?" He let out a sigh of relief, Anna was back.

"An object flew through the window and hit you." He explained calmly.

"Oh, that's right. It hit my chest." Her hand now journeyed down her neck but was instantly stopped when it reached the shape she found there. "What is that?" She said in a curious and scared tone as she ran her fingers across it.

Seto took a breath before he spoke. "It's the Millennium Necklace."

"What!" She shouted. She grabbed at it, clawing the piece of jewelry like a wild animal, but it did not move. In her excitement she started digging her nails into her own flesh, trying to find some way to release it. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"I tried." Seto placed his hands on hers to stop them before any more damage was done.

"You don't know what it did to her!"

Seto held her close. He feared that there was nothing else for him to do.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked as tears came to her eyes. "How are we going to get it off?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Seto's voice was full of resolve. If anyone had the answers it was Yugi Mouto.

Yugi and Anzu had put on some semblance of clothing and had proceeded to clean up the mess. Glass was swept up and a plastic covering placed over the window to keep out the storm. The lock on the trunk was unrepairable. Yugi made plans to replace it. By the time they finished they were both exhausted. They hadn't gotten much sleep and the way they were both awaken abruptly had thrown them both for a loop. Their discussion moved to returning to bed when a loud and insistent banging could be heard. They both wondered who could be knocking on the door so early in the morning. The knocking became more persistent as Yugi approached the door. He didn't think to look and see who it was before he opened it.

"Kaiba?" Yugi stared in awe as the CEO and Duel Monster rival stood before him dripping wet from the rain. His arms draped around a figure covered in his coat.

"What the hell did you do!" Kaiba screamed at the smaller man.

The first thing that ran through Yugi's mind was his evening with Anzu. Why would Kaiba be upset about that? How could he have known? No, that couldn't be it. Kaiba was after something else. But what? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this!" He pulled the coat back and revealed his wife and the golden piece of jewelry that graced her neck.

"The necklace?" Yugi gasped. "How did you get it?"

"It flew through our fucking window!"

"Flew? Through the window?" Yugi was having flashbacks to the scene in his bedroom.

"Yugi." Came Anna's weak voice. "Can we get out of the rain please?"

"Oh, ah, yeah!" Yugi felt a little embarrassed. He was so surprised to see them that he had completely forgotten his manners.

The scene inside the apartment was tense. Anna and Seto flashed each other a look when they saw Anzu was there. Her presence there so late only meant one thing. Anzu was conscious of their looks, but neither of the Kaiba's said anything. Through it all, Anzu was kind enough to get them towels to dry off with. She thought it best considering they were dripping all over the carpet.

Yugi suddenly felt very embarrassed. He and Anzu weren't expecting company, so their attire wasn't up to par. He had on his normal pajamas, which during the commotion earlier he found were the easiest thing to throw on. Anzu was dressed in her skirt and top she wore during their date, but no stockings or socks, her legs bare. She tried to smooth out her hair a little, but it didn't do much good. The only redeeming fact was that the Kaibas looked just as shabbily as them. A trait not associated with them. Kaiba had on a pair of black pants and a purple dress shirt that was wrinkled. His hair slightly askew and one side of his face lined with small cuts that appeared red with the blood that seeped from them. Anna was clad in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that was thrown over the tank top she wore to bed. Her unruly hair pulled back into a ponytail, which only aided in exposing the position of the necklace. She too had sprinklings of cuts on her face and neck. Then there were the marks on her skin right around the necklace itself. Ravenous claw marks from desperate actions.

Each pair gave the other wary looks before sitting. The Kaibas took the couch and Seto proceeded to assist Anna in drying herself. He didn't concern himself with his own wetness until he was satisfied with her condition. She appeared so weak, Anzu thought. Her skin so pale and her expression lifeless. She blinked slowly as she struggled to stay awake. She must be in a great deal of distress.

Seto in a harsh but calm tone explained how the necklace found its way into Anna's possession. He was not pleased and it showed. Yugi returned one story with another, explaining how his trunk and window were broken. It was mutually decided that the Millennium Necklace somehow grew a life of it's own and left Yugi's apartment in search of Anna.

"It must be something important. It wouldn't have sought Anna out for nothing." Yugi speculated. "Did Anck-su-namun say anything to you, Anna? Like last time?"

Anna shook her head.

"She spoke to me." Butted in Seto.

Yugi and Anzu gave him a puzzled look.

"After the impact Anna woke, but it wasn't Anna. This woman had taken her place. She spoke a language I didn't know and she seemed confused and scared. It was like she had no idea where she was or how she got there. But she recognized me. She knew me. And I knew her. It was Anck-su-namun. She was in Anna's body. She had complete control of her for a few minutes until she passed out. Then when she awoke it was Anna again."

"Is she still in you?' Asked Yugi with concern.

"I don't know." Anna said timidly. "I think so. Otherwise I'd be able to take this off, right?"

"I can speak to the other me. Can you speak to her?"

"I don't know how. I didn't even know she was in my body until Seto told me."

"The question still remains. How do I get this damn thing off of her?" Seto rudely piped in. He wasn't in the mood for chitchat.

"Have you tried undoing the clasp?" This was the first time Anzu spoke and she regretted it.

"You think I'm an idiot? Like I wouldn't have already tried that?" Seto's tone was growing louder and more irritated.

Yugi tried to defuse the situation with a suggestion. "Isis was the last owner, and she even wore it in ancient times. Maybe she knows how to remove it?"

"How do I get in contact with her?" Seto was back in his professional voice again; acting like this was a business deal he had to negotiate.

"I think I have a number for them. They gave it to me the last time I saw them. Let me see if I can find it." Yugi wandered off down the hall and into one of the rooms.

A drip of water hit Anna's arm and she realized how soaked from the rain her husband still was. She attacked him with his towel, which he had placed over her shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm. Rubbing his hair dry she noted the blood tickling down the side of his face. The rain had washed away the evidence of the deep cut located just below his eye. But now the blood returned. She dapped the spot with the towel, but the bleeding showed no signs of ceasing.

"Anzu, would you be so kind as to get Yugi's first aid kit." She asked politely.

"Oh sure!" Anzu stood up but stopped before taking a step. "Umm, I don't exactly know where it is."

"It's under the sink in the bathroom."

As Anzu trotted away, Seto raised an eyebrow. "How do you know where it is?"

"I've used it before." Anna said in a slight whisper, hoping he would get the hint and speak more softly.

"Like when he hit you?" Seto said in disgust. "While I'm here maybe I should ask him about that? Or maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"Be nice." Anna warned. "We need their help."

"I am being nice. I haven't once asked why SHE was here."

"That's none of our business." But he did have a point. Not about Anzu, but about him being nice. Seto had the perfect opportunity to say some snide remark about Anzu and Yugi together, but against all his natural sadistic impulses he hadn't. It must have taken a great deal of restraint. And for Seto, that was being nice.

Now that they were alone, Seto's mood changed and he doted on her more. He placed his hand to the side of her face, feeling her skin. "You're hot."

"So are you." Anna smirked back. At any other time and place that line would have been an instant turn on, but not now.

"I think you're getting a fever." Seto readjusted the pillows on the couch. "Lay down for a few minutes and rest. You'll need you're strength."

Anna did as she was told and laid back. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed, she was asleep. The trauma of the night's events had taken its toll on her. Anzu emerged just as quickly from the bathroom. She would have come sooner, but she paused for a moment to adjust her clothes and hair so as not to be as suspicious.

"Oh, is she asleep?" Anzu whispered.

Seto nodded silently.

"She seemed so lively on the phone, but now that I see her again...well, she looks very tired." Anzu was trying to find a nice way to complain about her friend's condition.

"She still hasn't recovered." Seto spoke in a hushed tone. "She lost so much blood during the delivery." He paused. "I thought she would have bounced back by now."

"She will." Anzu smiled. "This is Anna we're talking about."

Seto gave her a half smile back. He was amazed at how this person who he had always considered just another of Yugi's annoying friends could so easily comfort him. No wonder Anna trusted her.

"You're bleeding all over the place." Anzu said as she spotted the blood seeping out of his wound. "I'll just..."

"I can take care of it myself." Seto cut her off, but she wasn't about to stand for that.

"I'll do it." She said forcefully. "Don't be such a baby. This will only take a minute." Anzu sat down on the coffee table in front of him and began administering a cure of peroxide and bandages. Seto only conceded because he knew that he wouldn't be able to see the wound to properly care for it. She was nearly finished with the treatment when she noticed the discoloration on his right sleeve. It looks like it was wet, but Anzu knew it was more blood. This time disguised by his sleeve. He had been so desperate to find a cure for their problem that they rushed out of their home without tending to their own wounds.

"Let me take a look at this." She gently gripped his arm at the wrist and was met by a groan and wince from her patient. She had noticed that tonight he had been favoring his right hand, but she didn't know why until she turned it so she could see it. "Your hand is burned."

"It happened when I tried to remove the necklace."

"Oh." Anzu searched the first aid kit. "There's some burn ointment in here. That will have to do until you see a doctor. But first I want to stop this bleeding." Anzu unbutton the cuff of his shirt and rolled up the sleeve revealing the cuts.

Her eyes opened into small slits. Finally there was light again, no more darkness. Her eyes opened wider and her sight focused on Seto sitting at her feet and a young woman. The brunette appeared to be caring for his wounds. At first she believed the girl to be a servant or perhaps a healer, but her opinion soon changed when she saw how casually the two of them conversed. This was unlike Seto, he didn't associate with slaves, other than orders he gave. None of the higher court bothered to speak with underlings in the way Seto seemed to now. And she was like no servant she had ever met. She was rather defiant and at times bossy, for when she would cause him pain when cleaning his wounds, she scolded him for his cantankerous manners. But it wasn't until she saw the brown haired woman take Seto's hand into her own that pings of jealousy sprang forth. Anck-su-namun knew she could not have Seto, but she would not stand for another to have him in her place. And all it took was for the brown haired woman to grin ever so lightly at her love for her to snap. She lunged forward and pushed the woman from her seat and onto the floor. "Remember your place, slave." She said snidely.

Anzu looked up at her from the floor. What had gotten into her? And why was she speaking like that? The woman on the couch stood and threatened Anzu with her fist and more unrecognizable words. Seto grabbed hold of his wife's shoulders to keep her from attacking Anzu further. His touch had a calming affect and her anger subsided. Then her eyes moved from Anzu to the room she found herself in. She took a few steps into the abode and out of Seto's grasp.

"Is that her?" Anzu asked as she warily watched the woman she knew as Anna explore the room.

Seto nodded. He was distressed that the spirit had returned so quickly, if at all.

She walked about the room inspecting its wares. Things here were more familiar to her. She pawed at the Egyptian artifacts that Yugi's Grandfather had collected in his travels. She seemed delighted and relieved that she recognized something. Neither Seto nor Anzu spoke as they studied her every action. In observation they hoped to learn. She continued her exploration and found herself in front a shelf laden with photos in frames. She cautiously touched them, feeling of their substance. And once she determined that they were light and portable, she picked one up and sought a closer look. Content with the first photo she sat it down and viewed the others. Coming to the end of the row she paused. Her face became sullen and morose. And in one foul swoop she hit the picture and batted it across the room, breaking both glass and frame as it impacted the floor. Anzu, who was on her feet once again, walked over and picked it up. Giving it a quick glance she handed it to Seto. It was a picture, taken right after the Battle City Tournament, of three cheery friends, Joey, Honda, and Bakura. 'There is someone here she does not like.' Seto thought to himself as he sat the picture face down onto the coffee table.

"I found the number, but it's been disconnected..." Yugi said as he entered the room with a portable phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Looking up from what he was doing he came face to face with a wide-eyed and panic-stricken Anna. She immediately fell to the ground and prostrated herself in front of him. "Wha?" Yugi muttered.

She spoke soft and subserviently as if asking for forgiveness or mercy. That is what all believed. And that made Seto angry. His wife was to bow before no one, especially Yugi Mouto. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully. "He is not Pharaoh; you do not bow before him."

"Is this Anck-su-namun?" As soon as he asked her eyes flashed up at him, her name catching her attention. Yugi could see the fear welling in her eyes; it made him feel sick to his stomach. "She's afraid of me."

'He is here too?' Anck-su-namun said to herself. This new world she found herself in was already too frightening, and then to add him. He had hurt her so much, why could he not leave her alone? She observed him. His looks were the same but different. His eyes softer, his countenance less grave. It was him, but not him. Just as Seto was not Seto. It was all so confusing. Then the Pharaoh and High Priest exchanged heated words. It was a marvel to her. Seto was not afraid of Pharaoh, in some ways the opposite was true. She could not understand their words, but it was obvious that Seto had won the argument. That encouraged her, gave her strength. Then it happened, Seto walked up to her and placed his hands upon her arms. He was openly defying Pharaoh by touching her in his presence. She struggled against him; she couldn't allow it not after what happened last time. She would not allow him to be punished again. She couldn't bare it. But he wouldn't let her go. Instead he held her tight and shook his head, showing his disapproval. Leaning close to her he planted a kiss on her forehead. As soon as his lips touched her skin her eyes closed. What bliss! What she had longed for was finally here. Their years of torment concluded in a solitary act. How she wanted more, to smother him in kisses and proclaim her love. But dare not. She wanted to cry, but fought back the tears. She was a queen. She didn't not show such emotions. And she would not show them to him. He who had been her husband and lord. He who had as of recently determined her fate to be that of torture and death. He was Pharaoh, but he deserved no such show of affection, nor would she ever show him kindness again. She stood taller with more resolve now. She was determined to free herself from him. She wanted to live her own life and in this world she might be able to. In this world, she had something she never had in the other. She had a lovely and sweet kiss to seal the hearts of her and her love. And Pharaoh could never take that from them.

Seto held fast to his spot. This woman, Anck-su-namun, who was in so many ways like his Anna, found great pleasure in his simple gesture. He had not intended it for her, but instead for his wife. He feared that she did not receive it. Yet this woman reveled in it. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. 'They were never able to do this.' He thought. 'Just hold each other. In that time they were doomed to be apart. She must be very happy to have this after so much time.' His thoughts snapped back into reality as he felt her body go limp in his arms. He held her up then placed her on the couch. She was unconscious again. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How long was this going to go on?

It was agreed that nothing more could be done that night and Seto took his wife and what little information Yugi had about Isis and went home. He tucked Anna into bed, checked on Isabella, and after giving a worried Mokuba a promise to explain everything in the morning, he crawled into bed next to his wife. He held her close, not knowing if she could sense his presence. Exhaustion over came him and he was able to find some relief in sleep, but not much. He awoke still early; the sun was just peeking above the horizon. His body was sore as he walked into the bathroom. His wounds now revealing their hidden pain. The dressing on his face was soaked through with blood, but he didn't replace it. He couldn't, his hand was swollen and stiff from the burn. He regretted that he would have to call his physician, he had more important things to do than waste time on himself. Seto was able to dress and make himself semi-presentable, and as he glanced in the mirror he regretted one thing. Only having his left hand to use he could brush his hair and teeth, but it was impossible for him to shave. He hated the look of his face with stubble. He much preferred to be clean shaven, it was more professional. But since he preferred to use a straight edge blade instead of a disposable razor, he would have ended up slitting his throat if he attempted it with his unskilled left hand. He wished Anna was awake, she could do it for him. But he could not in good conscious wake her. It would have to wait. Morning preparations done he went upstairs to his office to search for more information about Isis and her whereabouts.

Throughout the night she could have sworn that Seto was holding her. A warm and gracious feeling. She knew it must have been a dream. But what a wonderful dream it was. When Anck-su-namun awoke in the morning she found herself in yet another strange room. This was a bedroom and she was lying on a huge bed, larger than one she had ever seen. The room's decor was similar to the one she first encountered when she entered this world. Again, devices of which she didn't know their purpose, plain walls, and few of the lifelike images as decoration. She walked the exterior of the room picking up and investigating objects and pushing, pulling, or turning anything that resembled a button or knob, in an attempt to learn how things worked. When she pushed up on one switch light appeared in the room. Apparently these strange torchless lights were commanded by these particular devices. A little further around the walls and she encountered another room. Like an antechamber. It was dark inside. She reached her hand inside along the surface of the wall and finding the proper switch brought light into the room. Inside were more things that were unfamiliar. The only thing she did recognize was a bathtub. Although small, she assumed by its shape that it served the same purpose as her royal bathing spot. Stepping further into the room she was caught by her reflection in the mirror. At first all she could do was stare. Her face...it was back to normal and the exposed parts of her neck and arms showed no trauma. In a fever she tore off her clothes, she had to see. With her naked body exposed she saw more clearly now. It was her body, but not the one she had known. The scars were gone. The seemingly endless cuts mauled upon her by that madman ceased to exist. The proof of her abuse vanished. She quickly wiped away a tear for fear that someone might see. And yet. There were new markings. A scar on her right knee and one on her lower abdomen that seemed fresh. And a symbol drawn into her flesh. The eye of Ra, a symbol she knew well, located on her left breast. It would not rub off. I appeared as though she had been marked by the gods.

With more exploration she found attire. In her mind none of it was proper or fitting for her stature, but she had little choice. Exited the room she found herself in a hallway full of doors. A polite person in a stranger's abode would not be nosey and open doors, but these were not normal times. The first room she found was directly across the hall from the one she exited. Turning the knob she found it unlocked. The walls colorfully painted with images of a creature she recognized as one of High Priest Seto's spirit monsters. Similar characters dangled over a small cage, for the bars made it look like a cage. A tiny gurgle from the cage caused her to approach and she could see that the noise was made by a baby. A beautiful child with faint strings of dark hair and bright blue eyes. The child smiled and rocked in delight upon seeing her. "Such a happy child." She spoke only to herself. "Who do you belong to?" She had wanted a child like this. Another dream that never came true.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way into the apartment. He was still tired and his pain was increasing. It was still early, not yet seven in the morning. When he left, Mokuba was just getting up. Seto remembered Mokuba looked as tired he did. Last night while Seto and Anna were at Yugi's, Mokuba not only kept watch over Isabella, he had supervised the temporary patching of the window in the living room. As a result of his troubles, he had seen little sleep too. The night's events had put a strain on the entire family. Seto found Mokuba in the dining room pouring over his texts in an attempt at the last minute cram session.

"Have you seen Anna?" Seto asked.

"She's still asleep." Mokuba looked at him with concerned eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she will. I'll make sure of it." Seto said with determination as he turned and left the room. He went straight to the bedroom to check on her condition, but seeing the door open, he was sidetracked to the nursery. He watched intently as she reached into the crib and played with their child. She smiled as the baby giggled. She spoke and Seto's heart sank. It wasn't Anna. Disapproval covered his countenance as he took the woman by the hand and led her out of the room. He wasn't sure he wanted her near his child.

Making sure to send all the hired help away, lest they see Anna's predicament, Seto spent the day with Anck-su-namun. He observed her behavior and taught her things about her new environment. He was both master and pupil. He started with elementary things like light switches, and where things were located, like her clothing. He tried to explain that Mokuba lived with them and that he was his brother, but he wasn't sure she grasped the concept. But when she gestured to the baby's room, as if asking whom the child was, Seto would not answer. He didn't wish to tell her that the child was hers, because in fact it was not. It was Anna's. And the more time he spent with Anck-su-namun the more he came to despise her for taking his Anna away from him. So much that by the end of the day he came close to feeling hatred for her. Hatred of her smiling. Hatred of her happiness.

Anck-su-namun was still confused on how she had gotten to this world or her purpose there, but she was overjoyed at the prospects she found there. Last night was hard for her. Her encounter with Pharaoh, Seto's blatant defiance of him, and that kiss, simple as it was, had caused her mixed emotions. But today was wonderful. She spent it entirely with Seto. He toured her through all the rooms and aided in her understanding of these strange devices, which she thought completely magical the night before. She couldn't help but think that there was more to this building, but he would not allow her to travel outside of the immediate area. Perhaps he was trying to protect her, or hide her from Pharaoh? And she did find it unusual that he did not have servants. He himself prepared and served the meals, a task he would never have stooped to before. As she had sensed before, this Seto was different from the one she knew. He wasn't as brash or arrogant, and he was more lively and caring. He had changed. Just like the desert sands erode and file down the sharp edges of obelisks, so had Seto been smoothed by time. Time was another foreign concept. How much time had passed? The view out of the windows revealed a place not covered in deserts and a people busy with marvelous creations. So much progress could not have happened in her lifetime. This was some time far off. A hundred years, a thousand, perhaps? She could not tell. Even the stars had faded. Had so much time passed that the great goddess Nut had grown weary and could no longer glow with sparkling light? She didn't have the answers. But she was certain that at some point she had been reincarnated, just as their faith had told them. And in that reincarnated state she came to exist here, in this time and place. Her body restored to its earlier, undamaged form. And with her were the reincarnated forms of the High Priest and Pharaoh. The three of them eternally linked together. She didn't know if this was fate or fortune, but she was with Seto and that is all that mattered.

For a long time after he had sent her to bed, Seto sat on the couch deliberating the last two days events. As of yet, his people had no luck in finding Isis and he silently feared that he would not be able to drive Anck-su-namun out of Anna's body. And he was determined that he would not give up. He loved Anna, although he just now realized that he had never actually said those exact words to her. He regretted that. He should have told her a million times a day, but he didn't. And now it might be too late. If he couldn't free Anna then he would be stuck with her counterpart, and he didn't want that. Yes, in body they were the same, but what made him love Anna was not her physical attributes, it was her intelligence, her humor, her crazy quirks, and her passion that only a lifetime of experiences could create. And this woman didn't have them. His former self had fallen in love with her, so there must have been qualities of hers that he found appealing, but Seto was blind to that. He had decided a long time ago that he would have Anna or no one. So he made up his mind, he would show no compassion to this woman. As long as she controlled his wife, he would scorn her. If she loved the High Priest in her time, then this action would make her sad and depressed and make her regret her possession and give up the body. If he couldn't remove the necklace, then he would drive her out by other means.

"I know it's been a long night, but you really should try and get some sleep." He heard the sweet voice from behind him. He twisted and saw Anna as she came toward him and sat next to him. He grabbed her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Anna said as their lips parted. "You act like you haven't seen me in days."

"A full day to be precise."

"I've been asleep for the whole day?"

"You have, but she hasn't." The sign of displeasure gleamed in his eyes.

"She had control of my body all day?" A little fear evident in her voice. "What did she do? What did she say?"

"I still couldn't understand her language, but I think she's more curious than anything." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, I didn't let her do anything to you. I kept a close watch on her. For now she's no threat."

"This must be so terrible for you." She held him close. "But stay strong. Together I know we can beat this."

"I will do anything in my power to get you back."

Anna was a little disturbed that he made it sound like she was already lost. "Any word about Isis? Have you found her?"

"Not yet, I've got people in Egypt trying to track them down."

"Have them check the crime reports. Her brother Marik was a troublemaker, if you can find him, you can find her."

Anna was a sharp as ever, Seto thought. That's one of the reasons he loved her so. "I love you." He said with deep conviction.

Anna was surprised by this sudden display of affection. He had never said that before. He never needed to, she had always known. She didn't need to hear the words, but they were welcome. "I love you too, Seto. I always will. But make me a promise, if something happens to me, take care of Isabella."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it."

"Just in case." She whispered. "If Anck-su-namun tries to hurt Isabella, do whatever you have to stop her. Even if it means taking my life. Protect Isabella at all costs."

"It won't come to that." He rubbed her face against hers in an affectionate manner. What he got in return as a snicker. Just like her, he thought. She would find something funny in all of this. "What are you laughing at?"

"This." She ran her hand against his unshaven face. "It's a new look for you."

"Well, I'm sort of incapacitated at the moment." He presented her with his bandaged right hand.

"Your burn, is it worse?"

"Don't worry about me, I've called the doctor, he'll be here tomorrow. You're pretty lucky that you didn't have more injuries, you were standing in front of the window."

Anna nodded sadly, then turned her attention back to his stubbly chin. "I could shave that for you."

"No, it's all right. I don't know how much time we'll have together and I'd rather spend it doing other things."

Anna smiled. "I want to see Isabella." Seto agreed. He didn't tell her that Anck-su-namun had seen the baby and asked about her. He didn't want to trouble Anna any more than necessary.

When the sun rose the next day, once again it was Anck-su-namun that was in control. She had grown accustomed to the layout of the apartment and explored it freely. Seto found it hard to look at her, knowing that this spirit somehow trapped his wife. He was lucky that Mokuba had the day off from school. So he gave him the job of watching over her as he went upstairs to the office. Mokuba gladly accepted the assignment. He thought it was a lot of fun having her trail him around the apartment as he demonstrated how things worked and tried to teach her new words. He found that she caught on very quickly to easy words like 'chair' or 'food'. Mokuba was like a kid with a new toy, but this toy would only be played with for so long.

Seto had taken Isabella to the office with him. Not something he would normally do, but these were unusual circumstances. Around lunchtime he entrusted the baby's care to his secretary, Mrs. Wong, and went down stairs to attain more formula and to see what was happening. The apartment was quiet. A shiver went up his spine as he confronted the silence. Carefully he walked the floor in search of his brother and wife. He found them sitting in the nursery. Apparently, Anck-su-namun finally found someone to answer her questions about the baby.

"Oh! You want to know who Isabella's parents are?" Mokuba was delighted that he could figure out her gestures. "She's Seto's and yours."

Seto's eyes flared red. That was not information she need not be privileged to. But it was too late. With Mokuba's finger pointed at her, she understood that the child was hers. Her eyes flashed wide as the realization sunk in. How could she not remember her own child? The sound from the doorway caused them both to look in that direction. Seto stood there and he was not happy. But Anck-su-namun was. They had a child. A beautiful child. She rushed to him and spread her arms to engulf him in an embrace, but he pushed her away from him. He wanted nothing to do with her. She cowered back away from him. His actions a mystery to her. She must have done something to displease him. He turned from her, gathered what he came for, and left. She sought refuge in her bedroom. Closing the door behind her as a sign to Mokuba not to enter. A tear rolled down her face as she sat on the bed. What had she done to make him so angry with her? She glanced around the room, searching for answers that were not there. That's when things she had noticed before but not paid much attention to started returning to her thoughts. She entered the huge walk-in closet and ran her hand down the long row of clothes that hung there. Then crossing over did the same to the opposite row. She stopped. Those clothes were hers, but these were his. And in the bathroom also, articles that would be his. He must sleep in this room also. And if that were so, then they were living together. And then there was the child. Were they simply lovers or was it more? Were they married? This is what she contemplated as she sought out more signs of him in the room.

Seto was mentally distraught as he returned to the office. She now knew about Isabella and it wouldn't take her long to figure things out from there. And he didn't want her anywhere near his daughter. He had no idea what this woman was capable of. And with Anna's warning from the night before ringing in his mind, he made a decision. That afternoon he did not return to the apartment with Isabella. He had instead entrusted her to Mrs. Wong for safekeeping. He would never have sent her away with another person, but Mrs. Wong was like family. She had worked for him for years and she was the only person he trusted with his most precious possession. He gave orders to the security staff that his wife was not allowed out of the building and to hold her in custody if she tried to leave. Doors were locked and phones turned off. Also he moved some of this clothes and personal effects out of their bedroom and into one of the spare rooms. He was not going to share his bed with her.

For days this was how it was. He kept his distance and she learned what she could. After a few occurrences Seto was able to catch on to the pattern of Anna's appearances. She normally gained control of the body at night. It seemed that when one slept the other would be able to wake. But much to his dismay, it was Anck-su-namun that had control during most of the day. That never changed. Each night he waited up for Anna and when she appeared he would recount the day's activities for her. She was saddened that Isabella was not there for her to see, but she knew what Seto did was right. This is how it transpired each day for nearly a week. It remained unchanged until one night Anna didn't come. That upset him and to make matters worse the next day Mokuba told him that they had a problem and needed some help.

Anzu had just stepped out of the door of the dance studio when a white Lamborghini came to a screeching halt in front of her. She bent down to glare angrily at the mad driver when she saw who it was. "Kaiba?"

"Get in!" He commanded.

She was never one to follow blindly, but in this instance her curiosity overruled her good senses. She studied Kaiba as he drove silently. He looked tired, no doubt from the strain he was under and Anna's possession. He also had quite a beard started. She never thought she'd see that on him, but strangely enough, she thought it looked good. Sort of the newly-formed-a-little-longer-than-a-five-o'clock-shadow kind of a beard.

"How's Anna?" Anzu asked with genuine concern for her friend.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in two days." He grunted.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not."

"Any luck finding Isis?"

"No." Seto's answer was blunt and raw. Since he wasn't saying much to her, it made Anzu wonder what her real purpose in this conversation was.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why exactly am I in your car?"

"A situation has evolved in which I am in need of your assistance."

"Are you asking me for help?" Anzu took a little pride in thinking that the great Seto Kaiba needed her to help him.

"I'm asking you to help Anna." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"With what?"

"There are some things, of a more delicate nature, that it is best for another woman to deal with."

Although cryptic, Seto's message was clear to her. "Don't take this the wrong way because I know it's going to sound really crude, but you're her husband, don't you know about...well about women's issues?"

"Of course I know." Seto was a little put out by that remark.

"Then why don't you do whatever needs to be done?"

"Because as long as that woman has control of Anna's body I refuse to go near her. I don't want to be in her presence let alone involved in anything that requires either of us taking our clothes off." Seto was blunt as ever, but Anzu understood his dilemma. At the moment this was the only way he could fight her without harming Anna. "Well, are you going to help or not?"

Considering they were pulling up to Kaiba-Sung Headquarters, Anzu thought she didn't have much of a choice, so she agreed. If anything, she would be able to see Anna, or should she say Anck-su-namun and report everything back to Yugi. He had been quite worried since this whole thing started.

Anck-su-namun was not pleased when Seto walked into the door with the brunette from a few nights ago. Her suspicion of their relationship now growing. But she was less inclined to be displeased when Seto seemed to indicate that this girl would be her servant. So he did have slaves after all. She accepted this gift and this girl became hers to command. For days she would come by and see to the queen's personal well being. Preparing baths, styling her hair, and other aspects of hygiene. Before this the queen had been muddling through. She was not a slovenly person, but being unaware of the resources at her disposal, and unused to doing things herself, had made her seem unclean. She laughed at herself, she truly was spoiled.

Anzu didn't take her new responsibilities lightly. She was aware that she was one of the only connections Anck-su-namun had with this world, and in many cases with Seto. He wouldn't see her, which distressed Anck-su-namun greatly. And because of this distance she had become not only Anck-su-namun's caretaker but also her only company. She reported to Seto everything. And when she got home at night, she would call Yugi and informed him as well. Yugi had been riddled with guilt since the ordeal started. He blamed himself, although there was no proof. But in his mind his night spent with Anzu had triggered this. He hadn't touched Anzu since that night. Not to kiss her, not even to hold her hand. And all this time, Pharaoh was silent. For many months now he had been quiet and reserved much to Anzu's dismay. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for Yugi, but the Pharaoh had her desire. She knew it was wrong to think like that, but it was unavoidable. In many ways that is why she started dating Yugi, she knew with him came Pharaoh. It was wrong for her to use Yugi, she regretted that. But once they started dating she discovered something surprising. Yugi had this great capacity to love and be compassionate, something absent from Pharaoh. And although Yugi was still shy and unsure of himself, she found that he was a much better match for her. It might have helped that Pharaoh had stayed away every time they were together. He never once came forth when they were out on a date, and Yugi never felt the need to share Anzu with him. They had learned their lesson with Anna. It was Yugi's life and Pharaoh was but a visitor. In fact, over the past months, Pharaoh had been reclusive, toiling away inside his puzzle. Rarely had he spoken to Yugi or made his presence known to the others. Not too long ago Yugi confronted him about this and Pharaoh's reply was 'To understand my purpose here, I must first search inside myself.' None of them could have known at that time that Pharaoh was remembering.

"I wish to see her." Pharaoh's voice rang on the phone. When Anzu called she had not expected to hear him. "Can you arrange it?"

The next day, after making sure the coast was clear and the apartment empty of Seto and Mokuba, Anzu opened the door and allowed Pharaoh entrance. Anck-su-namun was in the nursery looking over the baby books on the shelf. Using these novice examples of language and from what Mokuba had been teaching her, she was developing a grasp on the language. She was always a quick study. But as of yet her language skills had remained a secret. Like any great strategist, she was hiding her advantages until the right moment. Hearing the movement in the main rooms, she put her book away and exited the room. Entering the main room she discovered her servant accompanied by the Pharaoh. When he felt her presence in the room, he turned to face her. This time she did not cower in fear, this time she stood straight and tall, a pillar of defiance. And this boy, she noted, was not like he was before. He had a regal air about him, commanding and strong. This was the Pharaoh she knew. This was her husband.

Feeling the tension Anzu escaped the room, leaving them to stare at each other.

"Anck-su-namun." He addressed her.

She spoke, but he couldn't understand her. He closed his eyes and with a wave of his hand a dark fog engulfed them. The details of the room were no longer visible, only the blackness.

"Do you understand me know?" He asked.

Anck-su-namun looked about her warily. "Where have you taken me?"

"This is the shadow realm. Here we should be able to talk."

"I do not wish to speak to you. Leave me be."

"I can't do that. You're harming a friend of mine." Anck-su-namun gave him a cold hardened stare. "The woman whose body you have taken, her name is Anna. And you are causing her great pain by keeping her away from her family."

"Why should I care about her?"

"Because what you are doing isn't right."

"You want to speak about what is right and fair?" Her tone grew with her temper. "How fair was it for me to suffer the way I did at the hands of you and that madman. How fair is it that I was so wounded that I would never be able to bare children and by the nature of my attack to be excluded and scorned by the court? Then, just when I had nothing left to take, you bound me into the servitude of this damned necklace. You knew what it did to me, how it haunted me, but still you did nothing. How fair and just is that?"

"I never meant to hurt you. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Then why didn't you let me go? After what happened I could no longer be your wife, your queen. I was disgraced and scarred. I was nothing to you. Why wouldn't you let me leave the court and return to my people or to travel the world? I begged you to release me, but you held steadfast. What did I do to you to incur your wrath?"

Pharaoh fell silent as he searched his thoughts and emotions seeking the purpose behind his past decisions.

"It was because of him, wasn't it?" Anck-su-namun's voice was distant now. "It was because of the High Priest. It is true, I loved him. I loved him the first moment I saw him standing so proud and majestic in that great hall. I would have been very happy if he were Pharaoh instead of you. But I was resigned to my fate. I became you're wife, and I remained loyal to you. I never once had I shared my kiss or my bed with another man. Even my touch was forbidden. And you repaid me with torment. Forcing upon me this necklace and all the sorrows that accompany it. Was this what I was punished for? For giving my heart to another man? For longing for something that I would never have? Are impure thoughts more criminal than honest deeds?"

"It was not you, but my own selfish needs that caused you such pain." Pharaoh sighed in the realization that he had committed a great sin against her. "What happened to you...was my fault. I should have been stronger; I should have protected you from him. But I couldn't and you suffered for it. When you were returned I was ashamed and I couldn't look at you for fear of your judgment. But when you recovered and bore no ill will toward me, I was ecstatic. I didn't care what the court or proper etiquette demanded, I was going to keep you as my queen, as my wife. I was going to say as such when you came before me. But when you asked me to release you, I was crushed. I loved you and I couldn't bare it if you left. So I denied your request and ordered you to wear the necklace. For if you were an item bearer, you would have to remain in the court and always stay by my side. I didn't know what the necklace would do to you, if so I would never have allowed you to wear it. I just had to keep you near me. So you see, I didn't hate you. Yes, I was filled with jealous rage when I found you and the High Priest together, but I realized that I had driven you to him. My actions and my words did not comfort you like his did. And in my anger I swore that if I could not have you than no one would. Perhaps that was my greatest injustice of all. I know now that I should have released you and let you be happy once again. But I couldn't see past my own selfishness to consider your needs. For that I will be eternally sorry."

"Your words are too little too late." Anck-su-namun's words were sharp and pointed. "You never showed me such affection, and now I don't care to hear it. For the great god Ra has answered my prayers. He has brought me back into this world and I have what I wanted. A life where I have a child and Seto is my husband."

"But it's not your life; it doesn't belong to you."

"I don't know how I came to be in this body, but I have no intention of leaving it. This is the life I have earned. I have been given another chance and I will not desert it."

"I too thought I had been given a second chance. When this woman, Anna, walked into my life I believed that she was sent to me so I could redeem myself, so I could prove my love for you. I wanted so much for her to be you. But she wasn't, she isn't. She may share your face, but inside she is completely different. Just as my counterpart in this world is not the same as I am. You may think you have an ideal life, but you don't. Seto's not in love with you."

"Yes, he is. He has to be. Why else would we be married and have a child?"

"You don't think it's strange that he wants nothing to do with you? And where is your child?"

Anck-su-namun shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"It's the truth whether you want to hear it or not."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Let me out of here!" She turned violently looking for some passage out of the darkness.

"Have it your way. But don't expect a happy ending. Life doesn't give you any of those." Pharaoh was cynical in his remark, but been pushed around enough to know what fate was capable of. He closed his eyes and the darkness faded away. Anck-su-namun ran down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She cursed him under her breath. How could he claim to love her, then hurt her so much? Apparently his jealousy of Seto was still strong. She knew Seto loved her, she could tell by the way he touched her and that gentle kiss on her forehead. Women know such things. He did love her, and she was going to prove it.

Seto came downstairs late that night. For the past week he had been burying himself in research. His new obsession was anything that had to do with Ancient Egypt and the Millennium Items. He searched databases, reference materials, and the Internet to find any information available. He had even studied hieroglyphics and the associated language in an attempt to communicate with his wife's captor. He had been making progress, but nothing that would result in removing the necklace. And still no word on Isis. The woman was perfectly elusive. But then again, her family was quite skilled at staying off the radar and out of sight. He plopped on the couch and rubbed his face. His beard was growing steadily now. He imagined what kind of snappy comment Anna would have about it. She'd most likely find it hilarious. He couldn't wait for this all to be over so she could help him shave it off. His hand still too swollen and infected from improper care to be of use. Anna would have taken care of it. How he missed her. It had been three days since he last talked with her. Her appearances on the whole we becoming rare and sporadic. The other personality was taking control. It wouldn't be long, he feared, until it completely devoured Anna and she couldn't be saved. He hated this. He hated with ever fiber of his being.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, although he knew no sleep would come to him. Then the slightest noise. He opened his eyes and before him was the visage of his wife. Or was it the other woman? He didn't know.

"Seto." She said softly as a graceful smile formed on her face. He remained silent, taking in the scene to determine the identity of the person in front of him. She brushed her hand down his furry cheek, her eyes sympathetic and caring. "My love."

Those words sang in his heart. It was Anna. He couldn't help himself; he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her down on him. He kissed her feverishly as his hands meandered her body. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of holding her, since his senses were filled with her. Leaving her lips he trailed kisses down her neck to that most sensitive spot he discovered so long ago. That aroused a moan from her throat. Returning to her lips, amid kisses his tongue pressed against her lips begging for entrance into her mouth, but she was hesitant, unsure of this motion. That made Seto wary. He then deliberated her other movements. It wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. He didn't know how she had fooled him. Perhaps it was his desire that made him foolish, or the fact that she learned some of his language. But one thing was clear. This was not Anna. He violently pushed her off of him and she hit the floor with a 'bump.' He glared down at her with accusing eyes. She had learned his language, but he had learned hers too. And he said to her the first thing he looked up, the first thing that he set to memory, the only thing that mattered to him...

"Tua Shafit Tai-a Smai Qett-t."

With that he stood and left her sitting on the floor.

Anck-su-namun was in a daze. The man she loved had just spurned her. Shock was beginning to set in. Could Pharaoh have been correct, did he not love her? After a thousand lifetimes spend adoring him from a distance, imagining the feel of his skin against hers, the warmth of his embrace, to be so easily dismissed. Was this man incapable of love? 'No', she pondered. 'He can love. He does love. But it is not me.' She knew now what she had done. And in her actions she discovered to her shame that she was no less like Pharaoh was. He had wanted her to be with him so badly that he had sacrificed her happiness to gain it. Now she was doing the same thing by denying her beloved the woman he wanted. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was saddened by this revelation, not because she had committed the sin but because she could no longer correct it. The other voice inside of her that tried so desperately to speak, was now silent. Tears flowed freely as Seto's words echoed in her mind. 'I want my wife back.'

The next day exhaustion was setting in as Seto sat at his desk. It had been forever since he last slept. He pondered how unusual it was that before Anna came into his life he never slept. That was part of his conditioning by his adopted father Gosaboro. But as soon as he started sharing a bed with Anna, sleep came so easily to him. And now, after only two years he was dependent on it again. That wasn't the only way Anna had changed his life. He was under the impression that he could never be happy. It was just a sad fact that he had accepted. His life was to be filled with logic and knowledge, nothing else. For to be consumed by other pursuits was dangerous and fool-hearty. If one were to lend out their emotions to others then they would most definitely be mangled and returned to the owner in a tattered state. He had no time or energy to devote to such a useless cause. His only exception being Mokuba. He was his brother, his family, and that was always caused for special treatment. He could and would say that Mokuba was the only one he loved, because he knew what Mokuba was. He was kind and generous and above all loyal. He had used that aspect of Mokuba's personality to his own advantage before. And since he knew Mokuba and what he was capable of, Seto was certain beyond any doubt that he would never hurt him. And that is why he was able to show him affection. Mokuba was safe and reliable. That's the only type of love he wanted. But then again, love comes when you least expect it. Seto didn't go out seeking love nor did he want it, but it snuck up on him. He was under the impression that it had been gradual, an interest that grew bigger, but he realized some time later that it hadn't been like that at all. That he had been smitten with her since the first day they met, perhaps even when he first spied her deep brown eyes. There was a connection there, something only people like them could understand. The kind of people that life had knocked around. The ones that were battered and bruised but still found the strength to keep on going. They were that kind of people, connected by the tragedies of experience and the defiance of fickle fate. Each wanting so desperately to control the world around them, to assure that no more harm would come to them, the kind that didn't believe in love at first sight. But there it was. This woman completely engulfed him in such a short time. Her very presence became a necessity. Next to his mother, Seto never imagined that he could be so dependent on another person for his own existence. And yet, with Anna gone he felt the sharp pain of reality. Stabbed by life's annoying little reminders. If he couldn't get Anna back, his felt as though his life would be forfeit. What would he have to live for? Mokuba. Yes, he had Mokuba. Isabella. That zapped him back into consciousness. Yes, Isabella was the most important thing right now. She came close to losing her mother before, and now she might lose her for good. But he would make sure she wouldn't lose her father too. Anna would want nothing less of him. Yes, Isabella. He thought about going and seeing her. Spending the afternoon with her. That would raise his spirits. That's what he would do. He would call and arrange it.

He reached for the phone when the temporary secretary he had replaced Mrs. Wong with came in unannounced. He really hated this new secretary. She was so unprofessional the way she barged in without knocking, and didn't take messages accurately. He had even resorted to reading his own mail, which she couldn't seem to sort or file properly. And the mail was exactly why she came in to see him. With an indifferent look on her face she handed him the pile of postal mayhem. In a brief second she was gone again, much to Seto's relief. He flipped through the assorted envelopes. Junk, junk, more junk, another invitation to another charity ball, junk, things that needed to be shredded. Halfway through the pile he stopped, transfixed on the postmark, Egypt. He dropped all the others in his hand and attacked the seal, opening it in a fury. "I'll be damned." He whispered to himself as he read the letter. It was simple and to the point. There was a location, a time and date, and list of things to bring. Of which were Anck-su-namun, Yugi Mouto, and the Millennium Necklace and Rod. It was signed by Isis Ishtar, the same woman he had been seeking out. He was about to curse her when he noted the time and date, it was tomorrow. He grabbed the phone and hastily made the arrangements.

The plane left that night with all the required ingredients aboard. Yugi had agreed without any hesitation, after all this was Anna and even thought they were no longer engaged, he still considered her his friend. He would have also considered Kaiba his friend; but then again, Kaiba didn't want to be his friend. It was easy to coax Anck-su-namun onto the plane. She had no idea what it was, so she had no need to fear it. She was more excited that Seto seemed to show some interest in her. Enough that he would be confined in a small space with her. But she was still consumed with guilt about the previous night's encounter. She had taken his love from him unknowingly, but perhaps now they had both accepted the fact that she wasn't returning and decided to make the best of it. She wasn't as upset about the unexpected presence of Pharaoh as she was by the violent force of the take off. She was caught completely off guard. This was an experience utterly new to her. The initial fear was replaced by wonder as she embraced the strange feeling in her stomach. Then a glance out of the window sent her mind sailing. She was flying above the clouds like a bird or a god. How amazing this world was.

They traveled as fast as the jet would take them, staying one step ahead of the sunrise. The sun licked their backs as it chased them across the globe. The journey was long and tedious. Seto would close his eyes, but no rest came to him. His senses were still keenly aware of everything around him. Yugi had found some sleep, curled up in a blanket on one of the long bench-like seats. And Anck-su-namun continued to have her gaze transfixed to the view out of the window. More of the ground could be seen as the sunlight grazed the landscape and she was determined to take it all in. He leaned back and let out a soft sigh. He wanted this to be over. He wanted Anna back and his life to return to normal. He was so close to it's conclusion now. But in the back of his mind a nagging worry continued. What if Anna was gone? It was now five days since he last spoke with Anna and the last visit was terribly brief. Was it possible she was so completely subdued by this spirit that her consciousness had disappeared? What would he do if he were stuck with this woman in the body of his wife? Could he live with that? Would he divorce her or find obligation to take her into his household for good? These random ideas plagued him. But in a strange twist of fate he found solace in a noise. Humming to be precise. His eyes cracked open and traced the source of the sound. It was Anck-su-namun, she was humming. After a few bars Seto recognized it, 'Here Comes the Sun.' Isabella's favorite bedtime tune. He ran his fingers through his hair and the tips of his mouth curled up. It wasn't too late; Anna was still with him.

Seto debarked the plane unceremoniously after it landed a small airport outside of Cairo, Egypt. Not bothering to wait for the others he exited the airfield and approached where Isis, Marik, and Rashid stood on the brown grass.

"I'm here, now tell me how to take that necklace off of her." Seto demanded.

"It will not be an easy task." Spoke Isis in her calm tone. "It will be very painful for you to undertake."

"I don't care what it takes; I want that damn thing off of her." Seto snapped. His patience was wearing thin.

Marik gave Yugi a friendly wave as he came near. Isis presented him with a smile and a slight bow of the head. Seto couldn't have cared less that they liked Yugi better than him. They exchanged pleasantries before Yugi got to a question that had been bugging him.

"It's great seeing you all again, but I can't help but wonder. How did you know Anna was in trouble? The last I heard Kaiba wasn't able to find you. Did one of his scouts track you down?"

"I have known for many years this event would occur." Isis said plainly. "It was one of the last visions the necklace showed me. Since that day I have kept the details locked in my memory until they were needed."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Seto was furious now. "Then why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"You had to learn a lesson. You had to figure out what was important." A simple and cold answer escaped her lips.

"Don't you dare try to lecture me about how important my wife is to me. You have no idea what my life is like!" Kaiba's graceful tact had left him after two weeks without sleep.

"Calm down, Kaiba." Yugi stepped between them. "We need their help. They are the only ones that can free Anna."

Anna's name caught Seto's attention and he turned to look at the plane and the passenger that stood just beyond its ladder. Anck-su-namun stared at the environment she found herself in, the sand and colorless grass; the dry heat as it scorched her skin, the salty aroma that surrounded her. She knew this place, it was the kingdom of Egypt, her home. The news of this thrilled and chilled her. She hadn't seen much of her new home, but she grew to like it very much. Not because of it's marvels but because in that environ Seto was master. He ruled and showed no fear. But in Egypt, Pharaoh was king. And she didn't wish to be under Pharaoh's rule any longer.

Seto walked over to her and the others followed. Upon seeing Isis, Anck-su-namun was overjoyed. A lifetime ago she had grown to love her dearly, like a sister. She was glad that Isis also existed in this world. The two women took each other's hands and greeted each other. Isis had enough knowledge of her previous life and the ability to speak in Ancient Egyptian for them to converse freely. Anck-su-namun was never so happy as to be able to speak and be spoken to. Silence is not welcome company. Conversation was a welcome distraction as they passed the hours; they had boarded jeeps to travel to their destination. Seto's anger flared with the day's temperatures, but cooled just as easily with the temprid night air and the knowledge that the end was near. He would find no peace until this was finished. The landscape had changed since Anck-su-namun was last in the Valley of the Kings and that kept her from recognizing the place they had arrived at. They emptied from the vehicles and lighting torches came to an iron gate that barred a stone entryway. Marik skillfully removed the lock as an obstacle, and the gates pulled open. Anck-su-namun paused at the sight of the edifice.

"This is a tomb." She said to Isis.

"Yes, it is." Isis replied in the ancient language.

"Whose tomb is it?"

"It is yours."

Fear shot across her face as the realization sunk in. "You're going to send me to the underworld, to the realm of Osiris!"

"That is where you belong."

"No! I can't!"

"Don't you want to release your hold on this body's true inhabitant? Have you not told me today how you wish to correct this injustice?"

"Yes, I do, but..." Anck-su-namun stuttered and backed away from the entrance. "Y...you don't understand. I can't go yet. I made a promise. I have to wait for..." Her words cut short by a sharp pinprick to her arm. She turned to her side to see Seto standing there, no expression could be seen on his face. She felt her head get light and soon collapsed into his arms.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked with surprise.

"It's just a mild sedative. She will only be out for ten to twenty minutes." Seto said sharply.

"You brought a tranquilizer?" Yugi expressed shock.

"I'm prepared for any contingency."

Isis thought that funny. There is no way he could have prepared for what was coming.

Marik and Rashid were ordered by Isis to remain outside, then she, Yugi, and Seto carrying Anck-su-namun entered the tomb. Torches led the way as they passed through an anti-chamber to the main room. The tomb was small, but elaborately decorated. Yugi recognized the section of the wall that was missing; it was the one he had seen in the Domino Museum, the one that led Pharaoh on his soul search. The torches were placed in holders on the walls to direct the light.

"Place her on this pediment." Isis commanded and Seto obeyed.

Something didn't sit well with Yugi. He had seen this tomb before in a schematic that Anna had showed him. It was like it had appeared in the book. An empty room with two pedestals that held two sarcophaguses. "Isn't there supposed to be mummies in here?"

"Last month the bodies were removed and taken to the Cairo Museum for study and display. But that is better for our needs. That is also why this happened now and not sooner."

"Why exactly did this happen now?" Seto chimed in with his question.

"The night the necklace came to her, she wasn't wearing her amulet, was she?" She directed her question to Seto. He shook his head, that part he already knew. "Also that night, were you with another woman?" She directed her new question to Yugi who blushed. The others took that as a 'yes.' "The amulet protects Anna from the necklace and when it was removed she became vulnerable. But that is only half of the cause. The necklace could also sense the presence of a woman in Pharaoh's bed. That incited Anck-su-namun's anger and spurred the necklace to obtain a body by which she could confront you."

"But I thought she hated me, I mean the Pharaoh." Yugi said bewildered.

"She has never truly hated you, but she was angry at your actions toward her. She always had a place in her heart for you. That is why the necklace reacted so. She was jealous of you sharing your affections with another, but also that you had been able to move on, whilst she was trapped in darkness never able to hold the one she loved."

Both men accepted this explanation. Yugi especially didn't want to delve any further and expose more details of his love life.

"Okay, what next?" Seto was becoming impatient.

"An incantation must be said to separate the body and spirit." Isis replied.

"Then do it already."

"I cannot for I do not know it."

"What!" Seto nearly shouted. "Then who the hell does?"

"The only one who knows the incantation is the Pharaoh's High Priest. The man from whom you are reincarnated. It is you who will perform the rite."

"I don't know any spells!"

"Yugi, the bag." She asked and Yugi produced it off of his shoulder. Isis reached in a removed the Millennium Rod from it current resting-place. Returning to her position she held it out toward Seto. "This was your tool when you were High Priest. It allowed you to draw forth a person's spirit from their body in the form of a creature. Today we call them Duel Monsters, but back then they were the embodiment of a person's being. With this you will be able to save your wife."

"A lot of good that will do. I still don't know the spell."

"When you take hold of this rod you will be empowered with all the memories and experiences of the high priest. It is only after that that will you know the proper incantation." Seto reached out to take the rod, but Isis cut him short. "But be warned, not all of these memories are pleasant and it will cause you great pain."

Seto glared at her and without hesitation grabbed hold of the rod. The instant he touched it, the past flooded his mind. Starting with childhood and the remembrance of when he last saw his father, a noble soldier as he was told. He had died. Then of his beautiful mother, so caring and kind. She died suddenly and he was alone. Years of study under a harsh tutor, grueling work, but the ends justified the means; he was received into the court of the Pharaoh as an item barer. He respected the Pharaoh, a good and just ruler, he admired him greatly. Then Pharaoh died leaving him with that empty feeling again. The young prince, the new Pharaoh, was inexperienced, but had lofty goals. He would serve him. But the years seem to trudge along, no matter of substance enough to fill his intellect. Until one day, the day she arrived. Pharaoh's chosen bride came to the palace. He was first struck by her countenance and the deep brown of her eyes. He saw something there, a fire, and a cunning, a longing that he could not ignore. The more he looked upon her the more infatuated he became. She stirred in him many feelings he thought had been buried along with his parents. So he resolved to avoid her presence. She was Pharaoh's wife and not a woman to be pursued. But she sought him out, and after Pharaoh unknowingly thrust them together, he could not ignore her. With company grew admiration, and admiration turned into affection, and affection into love. His existence came to revolve around her, and she him. But they were still separated forever by the vows of marriage. Then suddenly she was taken, gone from him. Not knowing her fate he resolved to die rather than be tormented so. But just as quickly she was returned in such a horrible state that she wished she were dead than live with the scars of her captivity. But he urged her to live, to endure so that one day she might be happier. A happier life he had secretly wished with him. Then it came, Pharaoh would denounce their marriage, she would be free and once she was he would proclaim his love and they could be together. But alas it was not to be. Pharaoh did not release her. He bid her stay in the court and become an item barer. In her heart she did not want to, but no one refuses Pharaoh. And so she took on the mantle of the necklace and he watched her as it slowly ate her away. She grew more weak and depressed with each day. He feared the burden of the necklace, by far the heaviest item to bare, would be too great a task on her and it would bring about her death. He became furious and was prepared to rip it from her neck, but there was no need, for she removed it first. Creeping into his chamber in the night she looked pale and weary. She bore no necklace that night. Seeing her distress he bid her leave with him, flee the capital and Pharaoh, never to return. She agreed. Knowing she had the same adoration of him made his heart soar. He could have been happy if not for one thing, he needed to touch her, just once to feel his lips against hers. He sought out her kiss, but ere before the act could commence they were interrupted by the guards and Pharaoh at their command. He enslaved them, and as punishment sentenced Anck-su-namun to death. He knew that it would be a far harsher punishment for the High Priest to see her die rather than feel the pain of his own demise. He protested the charges and challenged the Pharaoh. They were to battle for her life. It commenced at dawn of the next day. The former queen allowed to watch as her fate was decided. Pharaoh made sure that she wore the necklace to remind her of her place. The battle was furious as each man drew forth his most powerful beasts until only the Magician and White Dragon remained on the field. They struck at each other and the blast that resulted was tremendous. The shock wave sent spectators flying, buildings collapsed under the strain, and innocents died. When the dust cleared the High Priest found himself bruised and bloody. Pharaoh he soon would find, lie dead, and his beloved on the brink of oblivion. He cradled her in his arms and begged her not to leave. They had just found each other and he could not bear to be alone again. She wanted to stay with him. She didn't wish to go, but it was already written and no one escapes fate. But before she went they made a promise that she would wait for him at the entrance to the underworld, that she would not allow Anubis to guide her to her judgment. She would instead await his arrival and they would travel there together. With this promise made she became cold to the touch and withdrew her spirit into a world where he could not reach her. With agony came duty. He became Pharaoh and he set upon his duties. Tombs were erected to both the dead Pharaoh and his wife. His wife's less elaborate but in fine detail. And all along the walls the story of her life so that anyone who come upon it would know the tragedy of her tale. He bestowed on her no grave goods, nothing for her to take into the next world. She was not to be burden with such things. He ruled for many years following. They were lonely years, as was his life. He took no wife, although many a council advised him to do such. No, he would not marry; the only woman he would ever want was lying in a tomb amongst kings. He visited there often; placing flowers and a gentle palm on her sarcophagus. He whispered his promise to her, that he would meet her on the other side. Then on one fine spring day when the Nile was just beginning it's rise on the banks and a fresh clean air blew, he put his last affairs in order, giving a command to have the necklace and rod sent into darkness, never to be seen again. With this done he traveled to the tomb of his beloved. He brought no flowers this time, only his promise. He went in alone, as was his custom, but he did not leave. The servants found him on the ground beside her sarcophagus. He was dead. And that is where they entombed him, alongside her. With nothing to take with them into the afterlife but each other.

How clearly it all came to him. He felt everything as if he were the one to experience it. All of the sorrow, joy, dread, fear, and loneliness rushed through him in a giant wave. He was completely overwhelmed. A lifetime of experience washed over him a matter of seconds. Once done he felt dumb and strained to make his body move. But it did move, it moved with a grace and determination. It knew what had to be done. Seto realized that he no longer had control, that it was another determining his actions. His lungs grew tight and he gasped for air, he felt as though he was drowning. Yet his body remained tranquil. It was Seto's spirit that was suffocating. 'Is this what she is feeling?' He gasped. 'Is this what Anna has been going through for the past two weeks?' He tried to cry out to her, but his plea fell on silent ears.

To observers, Seto was nearly in a trance. They could not imagine the torture he faced trapped inside his own body. The figure of Seto projected his arm and the rod and began the chant. Immediately a light shone forth from the rod and things began to stir. In the manner of great Hollywood special effects a ghostly white form rose from Anna's body and floating there a moment found itself in a standing upright position beside her. When the ghost opened its eyes it faced the body it had just left. She stared down at it, finally able to take in its whole form. She knew it would not serve her to retake it, she had no cause to be in it. But she didn't wish to leave this world yet. She wanted so much to find her beloved and be with him. She thought she had found him in this world's Seto, but she was wrong. He didn't love her; he wanted this person she could never be. She just hoped that by going she might be able to reunite them. Behind her stood the body of this world's Seto, but out of him stepped the ghostly form of the High Priest. As soon as the ghost departed his body, Seto dropped to the ground in pain and took in deep gasping breaths. No words were ever made to describe how he felt at that moment. His grip on the Millennium Rod loosened and it fell to the ground beside him.

"Anck-su-namun."

She recognized that voice and tone. It was the same as this world's Seto, but in so many ways different. Slowly she turned and upon seeing him took in a lung full of air. She reached out her hand to him. A ghost seeking to touch another ghost. In one foul movement the High Priest grabbed her hand and drew it to his lips and kissed her palm. He had nothing to lose anymore, he would have her. Finding him substance enough she flung her arms around him and for the first time their lips met.

Seto, regaining his bearings, cared not for the display in front of him. His only concern was for his Anna and her safety. He rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. It was an agonizing second before he could see she was indeed breathing. The effect of the sedative was wearing off as well and Anna came back to life. He embraced her as his hot breath poured over her shoulder.

When finally the lips of the ghosts parted she whispered, "I kept my promise. I waited for you." She sighed. "It had been so long. I feared you would never come."

"I have been too long delinquent. But now I am here. We will take that long boat ride into the underworld together. We shall not want any longer. And when we reach the palace of Osiris they will judge us as one. Our hearts combined will be light against the scales, and we will be allowed into the world of eternal rest." She nuzzled into his chest, and savored this feeling of semi-flesh. "I only regret that I could no hold you like this when we walked in the world of the living."

"But look." Anck-su-namun gestured to Seto and Anna. "They found each other. Through time and space they came together. They are married and have a child. And they are happy. Let us accept their happiness as our own. For they have accomplished that which we had only dreamed of."

The High Priest gazed on the man who shared his likeness. He appeared tired and worn, but content to hold his beloved in his arms. The High Priest knew that feeling. He was now privy to that experience. "Their happiness shall be ours." He held her tighter in case she would vanish.

A light appeared on the wall behind and to the side of Seto and Anna. It could only be described as a white light that unfolded like a door was opened. But it was a strange light that was illuminous, yet did not cast brightness into the room where they stood. The two ghostly figures did not fear it; they knew its purpose. With hands intertwined they walked toward it at a normal and steady pace. But Anck-su-namun stopped, causing the High Priest to halt his steps as well. She whispered something so softly to him that no one could hear. He nodded and she turned and outstretched her hand, palm up, in a welcoming gesture.

"Come with us Pharaoh. Come find the peace you have been longing for. There surely is enough room on the barge for all of us."

From the back of the room, out of the shadows stepped the ghostly form of the Pharaoh. It had gone unnoticed, but as the High Priest said the chant and released Anck-su-namun from Anna's body, so did Pharaoh part from Yugi's body. The pair had stood silent as they watched everything unfold. But now they were thrust to the center stage, and Pharaoh didn't know what to do. Yugi walked up beside him, into the light, and smiled.

"You can go. I don't mind."

"But what about you?" Pharaoh asked with concern for his friend that had become like a brother to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm stronger now. You helped me."

Pharaoh looked between them as he weighed his options. He knew how hard it must have been for Yugi to say what he did. His young friend had always been self-sacrificing and would have done anything to help him, even at the cost of his own happiness. He didn't want to leave Yugi just yet. But the lure of finally finding rest and returning to the people he knew and loved called him like a Siren's song. How could he pass up this opportunity when it may never be presented again? Taking one last look at Yugi he knew his answer.

"I'm sorry, I cannot leave. Not yet. I feel that my presence here has some higher purpose that has yet to be revealed. Until then, I shall remain where I am."

The ghostly pair was satisfied with his answer and continued their path, only stopping again at the edge of the light. Anck-su-namun tilted her head to see her counterpart and her husband.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Her eyes apologetic and remorseful.

"I know why you did it." Replied Seto as he glanced down at a now conscious Anna. "I can't say I wouldn't have done differently."

"What ever you do." Came the High Priest's voice. "Don't lose her." With that said they stepped through the door and out of sight.

The door of light closed behind them and in that same instant the Millennium Necklace detached and fell to the ground. With a sweep of his hand, Seto pushed the item across the sandy granite floor and away from them. He then inspected Anna's neck and found no mark or scar, no trace that it had even been there. Anna used her hand to rub the spot where the item had been. Seto knew what she was thinking. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the chain that Mokuba had given her, and at its length the pendant that warded off evil. Her necklace. He slipped it around her neck and fastened it. She was safe once again.

Just as easily as Pharaoh's spirit had been removed from Yugi, it returned there. Yugi, happier now that he had his friend reunited with him, walked the floor and collected the Millennium Rod and Necklace. He placed them in his bag and he and Isis exited the room and tomb. The couple was now alone in a place which should have been frightening, but wasn't. It was strangely like coming home.

"I can't believe we're here." Anna said weakly. "It's like a dream."

"I feel like I have just woken from a long and terrible nightmare."

"The nightmare is over, for both of us."

He drew her in and kissed her gently and with meaning. After a few seconds a chuckle escaped her throat. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What now?"

"Nothing." Anna said slyly. "I just never realized I was married to Grizzly Adams." Seto knew it wouldn't take her long to make some snide comment about his beard. She scratched at his face to test the thickness of the hair. "You want me to shave this when we get home?"

"Actually..." Seto said with all seriousness. "I was thinking about keeping it. I kind of like it."

"You do?"

"You don't?" Seto was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he looked at her surprised one. "Besides I've been told it looks good on me."

"And who told you that?"

"Your friend Anzu."

"She said that?"

"I'm certain it was in a moment of weakness."

"I have lots of those around you."

That made Seto smile. "Let's go home."

Anna nodded in agreement and he helped her to her feet and supported her as they made their way out of the tomb.

"I like this place." Anna commented as they passed through the chambers.

"Did you know that I built this place for you?"

"Well you did a lovely job."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do you think we have enough money to buy this tomb from the Egyptian government?"

"We have enough money to buy God."

"Is he for sale?"

"My dear, everything is for sale. You just have to find the right price."

__

Author's note: Okay, there you go, the longest chapter I have ever written. And for all of you who bugged me to update, I hope it appeases you. Now you know why it took me so long. This was a complicated storyline, and I even cut out some scenes. Or else it would have been five pages longer. But hopefully now you understand a little bit more about Seto and Anna's relationship. Next chapter is going to be fun, it's the Duel Monsters Anniversary Ball and you know what that means...old friends are back, and I promise that you'll get to see everyone's favorite blonde. And no I'm not talking about Joey. It's Mai!

Oh, and before everyone starts pointing out what they think is a major plot hole in my story, you should know that their is a reason why Grandpa wasn't home when Anzu came to stay the night with Yugi. But I can't tell you yet; it would spoil an upcoming chapter. 


	10. May Old Aquaintance Be Forgot

Chapter 10

May Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

Day one of Pegasus' Duel Monster Anniversary party

"Oh man this is going to be great!" Exalted Joey as he haphazardly unpacked his already messy bag. "The two of us sharing a room. It's just like old times."

"I can't remember the last time we stayed in the same room together." Yugi commented as he neatly unpacked his things.

"I do. It was the World Tournament in Paris. Gosh, what were we? Twenty? Seems like ages ago."

"Now I remember why I haven't shared a room with your since." Yugi half laughed. "You got me in a lot of trouble with Anzu on that trip to Paris."

"Hey, Mai got on my case about that too."

"But you two were only dating at the time. I had to go home to a very pregnant and moody wife."

"I'm surprised she didn't kick you to curb when she found out."

"No, she didn't. But I slept on the couch for a week."

Joey laughed at him.

"Speaking of sleeping, I can't believe you didn't want to share a room with Mai. Are things that bad between you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Mai's just in one of her 'I need my space' tantrums. It'll blow over. All I have to do is lay on the charm and she'll come crawling back to me."

"More like she'll bat her eyelashes and you'll drop to your knees and beg her to take you back."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Joey scoffed. "I'm not that horny. Not yet."

"Come on; let's go see how the boys are making out." Yugi gave his old friend a gab to the arm.

The exited their room and went next door. Pegasus, or should the credit be given to his assistants, was kind enough to give Yugi and Joey adjacent rooms to each other. And although Yugi was looking forward to spending time with his son, the four of them decided that it would be best if the boys stayed in one room and that their fathers take the other. Even though Yugi was not sharing a room with Simon, he felt good that he even wanted to go with him. Yugi really believed that lately they were connecting. He was glad about that.

They found the door ajar and the room quiet. Yugi gave a quick knock and a greeting before pushing open the door and entering. They found the room devoid of live except for Simon who was sitting on one of the beds reading.

"Hey." Was the only address he gave the two men as they entered.

"So where's Kyo?" Joey asked after his son.

"He went to check things out. You know him, always at the top of the gossip food chain."

"That he gets from his mother." Joey said as he plopped down on the other bed.

"I don't know..." Yugi added. "I remember a certain rumor that was going around school and a certain guy that sniffed out every clue to find out if it was true."

"That was different." Joey snorted. "That rumor was about me and I had every right to know if that chick had the hots for me. It's just too bad it wasn't true."

"And what exactly would you have done if it were true?" Simon butted into the conversation while his nose was still buried in his book.

"I would have asked her out."

"You chasing after a girl, that's really surprising." Simon meant it in jest more than in a negative tone.

"Look who's talking? You sitting there reading your fluffy girl book." Joey was commenting about the novel Simon was reading, 'Jane Eyre'. Which in Joey's mind was pronounced 'Jane Eerie'.

"It's a classic." Simon defended himself and his reading selections. "This book contains the first heroine in Western literature."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Was Joey's retort. "Are you seeing all this, Yugi?"

"He's just too smart for us." Yugi replied.

Simon was never so grateful for Kyo to have entered the room. He didn't like Joey's insinuations about his sexuality or his inabilities with women.

"So what's the scoop?" Joey asked as he relaxed against the headboard.

"The Kaibas are already here." Kyo said plainly. Those simple words caught Simon's attention and he looked up from his book. "And they brought Isabella and her boyfriend with them on their jet."

"That makes sense, both their daughter and Mr. Marufuji are Duel Monster Champions in their own right. I'm sure Pegasus invited them as well."

Simon raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't aware that his father knew Isabella's boyfriend.

"God, the Kaibas. I haven't seen them in what? Ten years?" Joey thought hard to remember. "I bet you haven't seen them in a while either. Have you Yugi?"

"Not since Kaiba officially retired from Dueling. I didn't see much of them after that. We don't run in the same circles."

"I don't know about you, but I could go the rest of my life without seeing them." Joey stretched and settled down in the bed.

"Mai's here too." Kyo added.

"Mai's here?" Joey jumped up in the bed. "You saw her?"

"Yeah, I saw her, but she didn't see me. She was too busy talking to some guy."

"What guy?" Jealousy was beginning to show through his happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"I don't know. Brown hair, leather pants, goggles. She asked him something about his motorcycle..."

"Valon is here?" Joey's eyes became narrow. "Where did you see them? I want to check this out for myself."

"I doubt they're in the same place. They said something about going somewhere more private." Kyo knew that would get his father's goat. "Besides, you'll see them at the thing tonight."

"What thing?" Joey acted dumbfounded.

"The informal meet and greet?" Kyo gave his father a 'duh!' look. "It was on the schedule."

"There's a schedule?" Joey looked puzzled. Kyo sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his father. Joey gave it a quick once over and exclaimed, "There's a formal banquet tomorrow? Oh man! I didn't bring anything fancy to wear."

"Do you own anything formal?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got a sports jacket in my closet." Joey scratched his head.

"Dad, that's not a sports coat, that's a hideously ugly jacket. And I would have to disown you if you embarrassed me by wearing it."

"What can I say, the kid's got fashion sense." Joey laughed. Just then his stomach growled and reminded him how hungry he was. "So where do we get some food around here? I'm starving."

"They're setting up a buffet lunch in one of the main halls." Kyo answered. He had already sampled a little of a fair before coming back to the room.

"All right, let's go!" Joey proclaimed and the four of them set out in search of sustenance.

"You're not going to wear that tie are you?" Anna commented as she saw Seto adjusting the neckpiece in the mirror.

He glanced over at her. "Are you going to wear those shoes?"

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Anna said as she flung a different tie over his shoulder. "Try this one."

"I'm just thinking those heels are pretty high. They might not be too comfortable if you have to stand for a long period of time." Seto said as he undid his previous tie and put on the newly selected one.

"How long do you think this will all take?" She asked as she removed her shoes and found new ones. She was thinking it was a good thing she had brought so many pairs.

"Who knows." Seto grumbled. "I don't intend to be there all night. You know how I hate social occasions."

"Yes I know, parties are the bane of your existence."

"Stupid anniversary party. It's just another vain attempt for Pegasus to relive the glory days when he was on top of the dueling world."

"No one forced you to come." Seto scoffed at her remark. "But then again. It's also the perfect chance for you to relive your glory days too. You've been pretty restless since you retired. Are you thinking about going back?"

"I can't, I've already retired. If I go back on my word then I'm not trustworthy." Kaiba flung his tie off in anger; his sudden mood change made it impossible for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

Anna walked up and took the tie and applied it for him. "I can't help but wonder if it's something else bothering you. It has been a long time since you've seen him, and there's a chance he might be here."

Seto went silent and walked away from her as soon as she was done adjusting his tie. Anna sighed; this was never an easy subject with him. Seto was saved by the knock on the door. He opened it and found Isabella and Ryo waiting for them. He grabbed his jacket and escorted his wife down the hall. Isabella and Ryo trailed a few steps behind them as they made their way to the main hall. Making sure the coast was clear and that her parents weren't looking, Ryo took Isabella's hand and kissed the back of it. Just a little reminder of his affection for her. A smile was his response.

The main hall was quickly becoming filled with Duelists and guests of all ages and divisions. From the current Junior League champions to the original founding fathers of the games, who were now old men. Yugi was in awe of all of these legends as he had come to believe them to be. Like Babe Ruth and Ty Cobb were the first pioneers of baseball, these men were the same to Duel Monsters. Yugi had never thought he'd meet any of these idols, but here they were, all in the same room. Yugi made a point to speak with as many as he could and inquire about their techniques and their connection with the cards. He admired them so much that he was afraid to appear too much like a fan boy that had just met his idol. Much to his surprise these same men, for in the beginning they were all men, admired him too. And he received praise when he thought he would only give it. He was very happy that Simon talked him into coming.

Simon and Kyo kept a good distance from the main part of the crowd. They had no interest in Duel Monsters, although they did have the courtesy to say hello to some of the people they had known in Junior League. Mostly they were on the look out for the Kaibas and Mai. Kyo had yet to talk to his mother and Simon had yet to set eyes on Isabella. They were both a little jittery, like druggies that needed a fix. Each seeking out the woman they needed to be with most. For Simon, he hadn't seen Isabella in over a month, but for Kyo it was worse. He hadn't seen his mother in two years. Sure, his dad came and went, but his mother, well she was elusive. She always said she loved him, but he was beginning to believe that it wasn't true. She never came home and only called once in a while, like on his birthday or at the holidays. And then there was what she had said. He was very little, but he remembered it well. His parents were fighting, yelling all kinds of terrible things, then she said it, 'I never wanted the kid in the first place.' Even at such a young age he understood that and it has been ringing in his ears ever since. To say it was a scar would be an understatement. It was something that weighed on his soul. He didn't want to believe it, yet he couldn't deny his own ears. He desperately wanted to prove it untrue.

"There they are." Kyo said in a disappointed tone. He had wanted to find Mai first.

"Where?" Simon said as he leaned over the balcony trying to see what he had seen. Kyo pointed and Simon instantly saw them. How could he not? Missing the Kaibas was not easy, they always stood out in the way they dressed and presented themselves. It was an air about them that made them impossible not to notice. "She looks great."

"Well go on lover boy, make your move."

Simon gave Kyo a pat on the back and rushed down to the first level. He imagined what their meeting would be like. She would most likely not know he was there, so it would be a surprise. They would talk, catching up mostly, and then he would ask her if she wanted to go somewhere less crowded so they could talk. An old line, but it should still work. Once he got her alone the possibilities were endless. Not that he was expecting her to fall madly in love with him or lavish him with kisses, but just to cause a spark would be amazing. To rekindle that friendship they had, then let nature take its course. That was his goal, what he had in mind as he approached her from behind. Her long black hair flowing down the back of her dress jacket. He gave a quick look to make sure she was alone. No sign of her father or the boyfriend. She was talking with someone he didn't recognize. A few more steps and he touched her arm.

"Hey there!" He said with the biggest and least cheesy smile he could come up with. But when she turned he was in shock. It wasn't his intended target, it was Anna Kaiba.

Her face showed a puzzled expression for only a moment before she realized who it was. "Simon? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am." Was all he could think to say.

"I hardly recognized you. Isabella said you had gotten taller, but look at you." She studied him for a few seconds. "You look just like your father."

Simon chuckled at that remark. "That's funny, I think you're the first person who has ever said that to me."

"Well, I guess I know your father better than anyone." A happy smile crossed her face. "So how have you been?"

"I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that." She took a quick glance over her shoulder at the man she had just been talking to. "I'd love to talk with you, but I'm in the middle of something. It's big time for KSI if we can pull it off." She said that last part in a whisper. "But I'm sure Isabella with tell me all the details. It is her you were looking for, wasn't it?"

"Ah, yes." Simon said in typical Mouto embarrassment.

"She's around here somewhere. I lost track of her a few minutes ago, but she was over there." Anna gestured to a general direction. "Just look for Ryo and you'll find her. Oh, I bet you haven't met him yet. I'm sure you'll like him." With a final smile Anna turned back to her former conversation.

Simon had no intent to 'like' Ryo Marufuji. At the moment he was the biggest obstacle in his way to winning Isabella's affections. He didn't even consider her father to be a form of interference. Some may have said that that was a fool-hearty notion, but he based it on a groove he felt whenever Kaiba was around. He didn't get the same vibe his father did, and no matter what people said, he couldn't think of Kaiba as mean and evil. He couldn't explain it; perhaps it was just his nature to find the good and optimistic qualities in people. But at the moment he was frustrated. His search had revealed nothing. And even with his height he couldn't spot her in the crowd, so he decided to return to his higher vantagepoint and try again.

In the mean time Kyo had found his objective. That mass of blonde hair, the tight revealing clothes, and that unmistakable voice. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame. He glided through the torrid of people as if they weren't there. His goal in reach. Stepping before her he just stood there, silent. He wanted to see how she would react, if she would recognize him after two years. Their eyes met, and at first he experienced only her blank meaningless stare. Then a twinkle of recognition.

"Hi kid!" She announced as she wrapped him in a semi-hug and mussed his hair.

"So who is this?" Asked the brown-haired man she had been seen with earlier in the day.

"This is Kyo." Was Mai's only explanation.

"Oh, your kid."

"Yeah, not like anyone could tell." Mai lifted his head so she could get a good look at him. "He doesn't look a thing like me."

"I don't know, I can see the resemblance." Said the man.

Mai looked a little miffed that he said that. "What are you doing here kid?" She finally directed herself back to Kyo.

"Dad brought me."

"Joey's here?" Mai's eyes instantly set upon the crowd to find him. A look of anticipation in her eyes. Valon knew he had lost her. With the prospect of Joey being so near, she would only think of him, and Valon was out of luck. Although, she might use him to make Joey jealous, and he might get something out of all of this. He had had a thing for Mai for a long time, ever since they were members of Doma. Back then he thought she was the only person who could fill the void in his life, and she might still be. They were like creatures. But he knew she had always been in love with Joey, whether it was good for her or not.

"I'll catch you in a few." She said to Kyo. "I'm going to pay a little visit to your father."

She left leaving Valon and Kyo standing there. Kyo walked away without a word. Valon was relieved; he didn't know what to say to the kid anyways.

The waiter approached Bella and Ryo and with a dip of the tray offered them glasses of champagne. Isabella took one and Ryo waved the man on with a disgusted look. He had sworn off alcohol many years ago. A sigh combined with a moan directed his attention toward Bella. She looked a little flushed and a drop of sweat was visible on her forehead.

"It's hot in here." He said as he placed the back of his hand against her cheek to test her temperature.

Bella nodded in agreement. She went to drink from the glass when he put his hand on the stem and stopped her.

"You shouldn't drink that when you're dehydrated. I'll get you some water." He took the glass from her. "I'll be right back."

Bella made her way out of the crowd and found some refuge against the wall of the room. It was a little cooler there, but it still did not relieve her temperature. A slight breeze wafted upon her, and she sought out the source of the cool air. It was a doorway leading out onto a terrace over looking a garden. She wandered out into its majestic setting and found the lovely breeze to be quite soothing. After only a few minutes she was revived. Not wanting to leave the setting yet she gazed at the garden and the cloudy skies. The rain-laden clouds were dark and foreboding. The breeze was getting stronger. This would be one heck of a storm. She decided to stay out there until the storm came or until Ryo found her.

"This sucks." Kyo announced.

"You're telling me?" Simon retorted.

Neither boy was happy with the way their night had been going. Simon had yet to speak with Isabella and Kyo had been ditched by his own mother.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Kyo suggested. Simon only agreed because he knew if he were able to get near Isabella he would only have to fight her boyfriend to be able to talk to her. That was a challenge in itself. He figured it best to find her in a more quiet setting.

They found escape through a side door that lead outside.

"Did you at least get to see her?" Kyo asked

"No, but I ran into her mother. She actually said that I look like my dad. Can you believe that?"

"You act like that's a bad thing."

"I guess it's not. It's just no one's ever said that to me before. It's kind of weird."

"At least she acknowledged you. That's something." Kyo had yet to detail the encounter he had with Mai to his friend.

"I just don't know how I'm going to be able to talk to her. She's always surrounded by people. How can I get her..." Simon's words were cut short when the pair turned the corner and saw the before mentioned woman standing on the terrace... "alone."

The sound of footsteps approaching caught Isabella's attention and she tilted her head to see boys. She smiled delightfully when she recognized them. She already knew Simon, she had seem him recently. The other, being young, red haired, and attached to Simon at the hip, must be Kyo.

"Isabella." Kyo smiled back in a friendly nature.

"Hello Kyo, it's certainly been a long time. And it's good to see you too, Simon."

Simon suddenly couldn't find words to speak. She looked so beautiful to him that he was struck dumb. Kyo stayed silent, hoping to give Simon a chance to say something smooth, but to his dismay, he didn't. He didn't say anything at all.

"If you two are here, that means your fathers must be here too." Isabella closed the silence gap.

"Yeah, they dragged us along." Kyo added. "Personally, I'm not one for social events, but it was free food and I got a trip to a pretty cool island, so I came."

"It's a beautiful island. I was just admiring this garden. Would you two like to go with me while I explore it?"

They whole-heartedly agreed. Isabella led the way and the two boys trailed ever so slightly. Kyo gave Simon some grimacing faces to Simon behind her back. Finally he gave Simon a push and after stumbling a step came equal up to Isabella.

"I've been thinking about you a lot." Simon said.

As soon as the words exited his mouth he could feel himself cringe inside. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He scolded himself. 'Why did I just say that? She must think I'm some kind of weirdo.' He looked over at her and she had a slightly puzzled look on her face. 'Oh great, she does think I'm a weirdo. Quick think of some way out of this.'

"Since I saw you last." Simon was covering his tracks now. "I started remembering all the fun times we had as kids."

"Oh like the time you told me I couldn't play stickball with you and your friends because I was a girl? So I punched you in the mouth and knocked your front teeth out."

'Oh my god, she still remembers that!' Simon thought to himself.

"Well, not that one in particular." Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides you can't hold that against me, I was only seven. As far as I knew girls had cooties and they weren't allowed to play stickball."

Isabella laughed. Simon never heard a more beautiful sound than her laughter, soft and sweet as it was. "When I got home that day Daddy gave me such a lecture about how I shouldn't have hit you, and Mom told me that I had a good right hook." Simon started laughing with her. He had always thought Isabella had a great sense of humor. "I was so worried you'd never forgive me for that."

"Well I was mad, at least until my adult teeth grew in. But I guess I deserved it." Simon snickered again. "When I got home that night, my dad gave me a speech about how I should respect women."

"By some strange coincidence," Kyo butted in. "Your father gave me that same speech last year. He must be well practiced at it by now."

Another round of laughter ensued.

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Simon announced through the laughter. "We had the best time together."

"We sure did. You two were my only friends, besides my brothers. But I don't think brothers count, do they?"

"We're still your friends." Simon cast a pair of gentle eyes on her. "Nothing is going to change that."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, why not have breakfast with us in the morning? We can talk some more."

"I'd like that."

'Yes! Score one for the home team!' Simon mentally cheered himself on.

"And then you can meet Ryo." Isabella added.

'Crap! That's not what I wanted.'

Simon, terribly disappointed as he was, could only do one thing, he lied. "That would be great!"

Just then a strong wind blew signaling the arrival of the storm.

"This storm looks bad; maybe we should get inside." Kyo warned.

They made their way back through the garden to the terrace, but before they could reach it, the sky opened up and monsoon rain showered down on them. The trio started into a trot to outrun the droplets, but soon they found that a run would be necessary. Reaching the terrace Simon looked back to Isabella, but she wasn't there. He went back into the garden and retraced his steps. He found her severely lagging. She had slowed to a walk and gasped a little for breath. Their short sprint apparently too much for her. He thought that strange considering how healthy she looked. But then again, not everyone was built for running. He took her arm and helped her back at the pace she selected. Any chance that they might come out of this only partially wet was long gone. As they entered the main hall again they were completely soaked. Their entrance drew a little attention, due to their state of disarray. It was only a few moments before Isabella was discovered by her companion.

"Bella, what were you doing out there? You're drenched." Ryo scolded in a light manner as he took of his jacket and placed it about her shoulders. Ignoring Simon he caringly led her away from the scene.

Word of the incident spread quickly through the crowd. Kaiba, upon hearing the news, pursued and caught up with Isabella and Ryo in the hallway.

"What happened?" He interrogated.

"Got caught in the rain." Isabella explained in a wispy voice. She had just begun to catch her breath again.

"What were you doing outside?" He asked again.

"It's my fault sir." Ryo chimed in. "It was too hot in the room with all those people, so I recommended that she step outside to cool off."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Ryo. "Take her back to her room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll take care of her. She's my responsibility." Ryo said with determination.

Kaiba gave a quick nod and went back to the main room in search of Anna.

"Why did you do that? Take the blame for me." Bella asked.

"It's easier for him to be mad at me than mad at you."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Let's get you back." Was his only response.

Although disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Isabella, Simon was content in the thought that he would get to see her again for breakfast. With that in mind he and Kyo went back to their room to dry off and change. After finding sufficient dry apparel Simon removed a book from his bag and sitting on the couch began writing in it.

"And out comes the journal." Kyo scoffed. "You are so predictable."

"It's an outlet." Simon mumbled as he scribbled away.

"It's part of an unhealthy obsession you have with her." Kyo finished drying his hair and threw the towel on the floor. "You've had that thing since you were what, ten? And I bet I'm the only one that has ever seen it. Why don't you show it to her? Maybe then she'll understand how you feel."

"I can't show her this."

"Why not? You've been writing it for her, haven't you? Every word is some part of some sappy love letter. It's about time you just admit to her you love her and get it over with."

"I can't do that, not yet."

"What's the worst that could happen? She'll either tell you to get lost or smother you with kisses. Either way, you'll at least have an answer. You can't go through your entire life pining over her. For goodness sake, be a man and tell her."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." Simon bit back. "At least I'm in love. You don't know what love is. You shut yourself off from everyone. And the way you use women. Girls are more than just pieces of meat, ya know. So don't lecture me."

Kyo gave him an evil stare and without a word left the room. The only reminder of his presence was the sound of the door slamming behind him.

"And what were you saying about not wanting to stay too long?" Anna joked her husband as they got back to their room. It was pretty late. Later than they had intended.

"At least I was right about the shoes." He struck back.

"My feet and I will gladly give you credit for that one."

Seto peeled off his jacket and hung it up. "Just like Pegasus not to make an appearance tonight. He wants to keep everyone waiting."

"You have to remember he's an old man. He's probably not well enough to be in public too long."

"Why won't he just die so I can acquire his business?"

"I think that's precisely why he won't die. He's too stubborn to let you have it."

"He's a fool and a mediocre duelist at that."

"It's a good thing we de-bugged the room. Pegasus would have a fit if he could hear what you were saying."

Seto groaned with frustration. "We didn't de-bug Isabella's room." He picked up a box off the table and headed for the door.

Anna cut him off before he could step out the door. "Why don't we do it tomorrow? It's late, I'm sure she's already asleep. We shouldn't bother her."

A slight noise from the next room gave him his answer. "See, she's awake." He took another step toward the door and Anna grabbed him by the arm.

"Maybe I should do it."

Seto stared at her with those 'what are you not telling me' kind of eyes. One glance and Anna knew she had been found out. She released his arm and he left the room. "Shit" she said under her breath. This was not going to be pretty.

Seto went the few feet to the door that led to the adjacent room. He knocked and who answered was a half-naked Ryo. He had on pajama bottoms but no shirt and a towel around his shoulders, which he had been using to dry his hair. It was obvious that he wasn't visiting, he was staying the night there.

Ryo's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected Kaiba to be on the other side of the door. Although if he were really smart he would have immediately suspected such an act. Ryo was not at the top of his game tonight. Or maybe he unconsciously wanted this, wanted her father to find out about their sleeping arrangements. He had been insisting to Bella for a long time that they needed to come clean to her parents, or at least make a gentle hint so they could lessen the impact. But she had always told him 'no'. That it was better if her father didn't know. 'He would only blow up', she said 'and he'd use it as an excuse to take you away.' Like her he didn't want that. But now the cat was out of the bag, whether Ryo did it on purpose or not. Now they would face the unpredictable wrath of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba stared at him for a moment, judging him with his eyes. When Kaiba's lips parted to speak, Ryo braced for the impact.

"Tell Isabella to sweep the room." He said in his calm and cold demeanor. Then held forth a box, which Ryo accepted. And that was it. Seto left without another word or harsh glance. Quietly he retreated.

Ryo turned back into the room and Bella made eye contact with him. She was peering out of the bathroom door with a concerned look on her face. "Was that my father?"

Ryo nodded.

The robe-clad woman exited the bathroom. "What did he say?"

"He said to sweep the room."

"That's it?"

"He gave me this." Ryo showed her the box.

Bella took the box from him and placed it on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"It's a scanner. It detects hidden cameras or microphones." She set the device and backed away. "Don't look directly at the lights."

The box opened up and a small orb appeared and began ascending into the space above. It reached the middle of the room and hovered there. Red beams shot from the orb and scanned the room in multiple sweeps. Then settled back into its box, which closed.

"We're clean." Bella announced.

"I've never seen anything like it. Did your father invent it?"

"Yes, this is one of three prototypes. The others are at Kaiba-Sung Headquarters. Daddy always travels with one of them to make sure he's not being bugged."

Ryo wanted to ask if she thought her father was paranoid, but he knew that to Kaiba that was just good business sense. "Your father really is a genius."

"Not about everything." Bella sighed as she plopped down on the bed.

"He knows now."

"Yes, but what is he going to do?"

Seto re-entered his room with little fuss. He sat down on the bed and undid his tie, all the while staring at the ground. Anna emerged from the bathroom wearing only her matching pair of silk bra and panties; she was brushing her hair. She observed him for moment before speaking.

"You're taking this well."

"I knew it was an eventual part of their relationship..." He paused. "It couldn't be avoided." Another pause. "I just wish they weren't so blatant about it in public."

"Tough isn't it?"

"What?"

"Seeing your little girl grow up? It was different with the boys, but Isabella's special. She's daddy's princess."

Seto began unbuttoning the cuffs and collar of his shirt.

"Maybe you should look at it as a good sign. When they get married then you'll get more grandchildren." Anna was trying to lighten the mood, but unintentionally started another conversation she wasn't prepared for.

"Married?" Seto looked at her in surprise. "Has he proposed to her?"

"I don't know for certain, but she's hinted at it."

A grimace covered his face.

"Don't worry Seto. You know they won't get married without your approval." Anna walked over and taking Seto's face into her hands kissed him. "She loves and respects you too much." That said she took a step away from him and took off her bra. He eyed her as she laid face down on the bed.

"You're trying to distract me." He observed.

"Is it working?"

"You know it is."

"Then get over here and do something about it."

Kaiba rolled over on the bed so he was parallel to her and began running his fingers down her back. His mind was still lost in thought. "Do you think she wants to marry him?"

"It's hard to say." Anna took great pleasure in the slight tingling he caused on her skin. "But you should be prepared. I don't think it will be long before Ryo asks you for her hand."

"You think so?"

"I'm certain of it."


	11. Friend or Enemy?

Chapter 11

Friend or Enemy?

Day Two of Pegasus' Duel Monster Anniversary Party

Simon's foot tapped nervously on the floor as he sat at the table awaiting Isabella. He had thought up some clever lines to say and stories to recall, but he knew it was no use. If he didn't bumble everything, Isabella would most likely control the conversation and dictate the subject. She was like that, even when they were kids. She had such a dominating personality, and he was so placid. But he didn't mind, actually it was a quality he liked. Sometimes he found himself unable to make decisions, and he felt a little lost because of it. But around Isabella, he could just go with the flow and let her determine everything. He looked up and saw her enter. She looked amazing in a white blouse and black mini skirt, dark stockings, and her hair pulled up into a loose bun, showing off her long elegant neck. He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he completely missed the man attached to her arm. He didn't realize he was there until they were halfway through the room. Isabella spotted him and waved, leading Ryo to the table.

"Good morning Simon." He gave her a polite smile and nod back. "I want you to meet Ryo Marufuji. Ryo, this is Simon Mouto."

The two men exchanged almost lethal glances. "We've meet before." Ryo commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Simon diverted his eyes and gave a cheesy smile. "I thought you were her bodyguard."

"That's fair." Simon said coolly. "I thought you were a stalker."

Simon couldn't help but think to himself how much like Kaiba he was. Cold and calculating, and able to insult you while complimenting you. It was all too familiar. Was Kyo right? Was Isabella looking for someone exactly like her father? If so, she found him.

Ryo excused himself and went to fetch him and Isabella some food. Like all the previous meals provided, breakfast was buffet style. Yesterday Kyo had made a fuss about how a fancy place like this should have waiters or something, but Simon reminded him that Pegasus had a lot of people to feed and that this was the most economical. As soon as Ryo left, Isabella sat down at the table, very near to Simon. He took that as a sign she was warming up to him, but really she did it so that there would be a little more space on the adjacent side of the table, thus giving Ryo and Simon some breathing room.

"He seems nice." Simon said in false flattery.

"Ryo comes off a little rough when you first meet him, but he softens up after you get to know him."

"Is it true you two hooked up at Duel Academy?"

"Keeping tabs on me now?"

"Oh, no..." Simon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Kyo told me that. I thought maybe he was making that up."

"He didn't make it up. We met the first year I went to the Academy."

"Oh." A simple reply. Simon had never wished he had gone to Duel Academy so much in his life. Perhaps he could have joined her there later and made her forget all about that cold sardine, but that was impossible, he had given up dueling right after she left.

"I thought Kyo was going to be here." Isabella looked around, half expecting him to be attacking the food bar like his father would.

"Kyo and I had a little disagreement last night." Simon cast his eyes down. He was still ashamed of what he had said to his best friend. "He left and didn't come back."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's around somewhere."

"You're not worried?"

"Not really. Kyo does this all the time. He runs off for a couple of days, but he always comes back unharmed."

"If he's anything like his father, then the lure of food will bring him right here." Isabella tried to lighten the mood. Simon smiled. "Why don't you go your plate, I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Do not fear!" Isabella said in a campy fake bravado. "I shall protect the table from any and all encroachers."

Simon smiled bigger and got up to forage for his own food on the buffet.

It was only a few minutes more before Ryo returned with the first plate of food. He sat it down in front of her, then reached into his pocket and pulled out its contents. Casually he distributed the items on the table beside her plate. Isabella glanced down at the five large pills sitting on the table and frowned.

"I didn't forget." She whispered.

"You left them in the room."

"I was going to take them later."

"You can't take them on an empty stomach."

"I know." She glared at him with distain.

From the buffet Simon could see the exchange of glances and words between them. He wondered what set off their little spat. He was happy that everything wasn't as pleasant for them as it had previously appeared. But the more he thought about that, the more he was ashamed of himself for thinking it. It did open an opportunity for him, but his main priority should be Isabella's happiness. And if she wanted to be with this guy, then so be it. But even through the shame, he was still happy.

Each of them settled down with plates of food. Simon remarked to himself that Isabella didn't eat much. There was plenty on her plate, but she only picked at it some and ate very little. 'Perhaps she's on a diet?' He thought. 'Women are always on diets.'

"You two know each other from Junior League?"

Simon was shocked that Ryo initialized the conversation. "Um, yes. We've known each other since we were little." Simon responded in a nice tone.

"Simon and I practically grew up together." Isabella explained. "Our mothers are best friends and we'd play while they visited. And we always saw each other at Junior League. Even though we were in different rankings we would hang out during intermissions."

"Were you any good?" Simon felt like Ryo's question was meant more as a challenge. After all, Ryo was one of the top duelists in the world.

"Mediocre." Was Simon's reply. He didn't want to give off any delusions of grandeur. "Better than some, but not good enough to continue playing."

"What does your father think about you not being a duelist?" Another sharp question from Ryo.

"He's okay with it." Simon pushed some eggs around his plate with his fork. "He never pushed me to duel in the first place, so when I told him I wanted to stop he accepted it. He's been supportive of everything I've wanted to do. He's great like that."

Ryo fell eerily silent and avoided eye contact. Simon suspected that he had hit a nerve, a weakness.

As if sensing Ryo's distress, Isabella jumped to the rescue and offered another subject to entertain them. She reached over and grabbed Simon's right hand yanking his body in tow; she presented it to Ryo. Specifically the scar on his hand. "Here's a story I haven't told you." Ryo looked at the scar with interest. "When I turned thirteen Daddy gave me this beautiful necklace. It had a small blue diamond offset by two white diamonds on a silver chain. I loved it and I wore it everywhere. Well, one day when Simon and I were at a Junior League Tournament, during the intermission we decided to sneak off and watch the older duelists play."

"Ah, excuse me." Simon interrupted. "If I remember correctly the real reason we snuck off was because you bored and wanted to see what kind of trouble you could get us into."

"Sounds familiar." Ryo piped in and got a playfully scowl from Isabella.

"Either way..." Isabella continued. "We ended up in this really creeping looking back hallway. I have no idea how we got there."

"You got us lost." Simon said but Isabella continued as if she didn't hear him.

"That's where we ran into these four rather large and imposing teenagers. Why is it that thugs always hang out in dark alleys and creepy hallways? Anyways, they spotted my necklace and demanded I give it to them or else they were going to hurt us. Of course I said 'no'."

"I believe your exact words were 'No way in hell. I'm a Kaiba and we don't bow down to threats.'" Simon added.

"Apparently they didn't take too well to my negotiation skills." Isabella joked. "Being thoroughly unimpressed, the lead guy pulls out a switchblade and starts waving it around. Like that was supposed to frighten us."

"I was sufficiently frightened." Simon smiled.

"After an exchange of words..."

"She yelled at them."

"He takes the knife and tries stabbing me with it. Then all of a sudden, Simon jumps in front of me and holds his hand up. The blade went right through it. See, look at this." She turned over Simon's hand, which was still captive in her own, and displayed the matching scars on both sides. "And he just stood there. He didn't cry or shout or anything, he stood there as silent and sturdy as a stone. This totally freaked out the teens. I don't know if it was because they had never seen anyone act like that, or maybe they had no real intention of hurting anyone, but as a result they ran away. Simon was so brave, I have never seen anything like it, and I probably won't again."

Simon liked how she smiled at him. It was a gracious and true smile made just for him. But he knew he couldn't overplay the situation, he had to be humble. "I can't take that much credit. I wasn't trying to do that. I think maybe I was trying to grab the knife or something. It was instinct mainly. I just didn't want them to hurt you."

"I thought it was very noble, especially for a ten-year-old."

"No not really." Simon shook his head.

"So what happened?" Ryo was looking to keep the conversation moving, he didn't want this to turn into a googie eye exchange.

"I spent six weeks with my hand in traction and another eight months in a cast." Simon said. "That's when I learned to write with my left hand. If I got anything out of the experience it was that I became ambidextrous and..." He hesitated second. "I got that kiss."

"Kiss?" Ryo looked at Isabella.

"It was a peck on the cheek." Isabella blushed a little. "Daddy took me to see Simon in the hospital. And to thank him I gave him a kiss on the cheek and the necklace. I thought it a fitting reward." Isabella glanced over at Simon. "Do you still have that necklace?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"And believe it or not, Daddy wasn't mad I gave it to you. He wasn't mad about any of it. Actually, that was the first and only time I ever remember our fathers standing in the same room and being civil toward each other. I know they're dueling rivals, but sometimes I feel like it goes deeper than that."

"I think I know why." Simon's assumption caught both of their attentions. "Did you know that your mother and my father used to be engaged?"

"What?" Isabella retorted.

"That's impossible." Ryo snorted.

"It's true. My father has a whole album full of pictures of them together."

"Then how did she end up marrying my father?"

"Dad wouldn't elaborate, all he said was that she met Kaiba and he couldn't compete against him."

"So it's jealousy?" Isabella deducted.

"There's one way to find out." Ryo's eyes were sly and wily now. "We can observe them at the party tonight. They will all be in the same room. Let's see what they do."

A plan was thus set. They would each keep a look out for the parties involved and watch their behaviors. And if necessary they would help stir things along by making them accidentally bump into the person they are trying to avoid. It was bound to be an interesting night.

Kyo woke late that morning, mainly because he had been up for most of the night. After his falling out with Simon he preferred not to return to the room and sleep there. He wanted to hate Simon for what he said, but he couldn't, because he was right. What Kyo wanted more than anything was to be close to his mother. All his life his mother had been absent, and when she wasn't it seemed like her and his father were always fighting. In between making out on the couch that is. As a result he never understood love. It was some kind of high and low, happy one minute sad the next. It was complicated and well beyond his years, and perhaps beyond his parent's understanding too. If they were in love then they weren't doing a very good job at it. But that wasn't what bothered Kyo, what made him lay awake at night. It was the worry, no more of the fear, that his mother didn't love him. He never felt that bond that people get between a mother and her child. Not like Anzu and Simon shared. Mai was not like Anzu. She couldn't express those kinds of emotions. That's why Kyo always called her 'Mai' and not 'mom'. Mai hated the title. She said it made her feel old and banned Kyo from ever saying it to her. Whether she knew it or not, when Mai established this rule she inadvertently set up a barrier between her and her offspring. One that wasn't easily broken. It was things like these that made Kyo unhappy. And it was also things like these that drove him to sit in the hallway outside her door. After the exchange of words with Simon he left the room, then wandered for what must have been hours, eventually he ended up at her door. He didn't know where else to go. His patience was rewarded for Mai found him when she opened the door, nearly tripping over him in the process. He was sitting there silently, staring at the opposite wall. Mai urged him in and asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say. Mai was a strange bird. In public she tried not to acknowledge him. As if he were an embarrassment to her. But in private she could be personal and caring. Caring, but not loving. She always held back just a little. Almost as if she was hinting to him about how she felt about him, but never did or said anything to make him believe it. This was one of those moments. When she discovered that he wasn't willing to talk, she insisted that he lie down and get some sleep. She tucked him into bed like any good mother would and brushed his hair with her hand in a soothing gesture. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, for he was content in his current situation. When he awoke the next day he was automatically in a good mood. He was in his Mai's room and he would get to see her without interruptions, at least for a while. He sat up in bed and stretched. He glanced around the room but found no sign of her. He searched the bathroom, still nothing. She wasn't there; she didn't wait for him. He was beginning to wonder if she had even stayed there that night. His happiness now gone, he left the room behind.

As soon as Simon returned to his room from breakfast he immediately opened his journal and starting writing. The morning had been full of new things that he just had to memorialize. He had been keeping this journal for half of his life, and every page was filled with her. Every meeting, every mention of her name, anything that made him think of her, written down in detail. And along with the words were photos, drawings, and trinkets, mementos of their shared experiences. He had begun the journal as an outlet, a way of expressing himself without actually telling her what he was feeling. He was bad like that, in a way like his father; he had trouble just saying what he wanted to. It wouldn't kill anyone else to say 'I love you, Isabella', but for him those words appeared deadly. So he resorted to the journal. Finishing his current thoughts he closed the book and reopened it to the first page. There he saw a three-diamond pendant on a silver chain. It was the first page, the first entry, the first time he realized what she meant to him. Perhaps it had been stirring for some time, that feeling you get in your gut when you love someone, but it didn't fully bloom until she kissed him. That's when he became utterly aware of the fire that burned within him for her. That day he had determined he would have her for his wife and they would be together forever.

Simon had just put away the journal when Kyo made his appearance.

"Hey." Simon greeted him.

"Hey." Kyo repeated, making sure not to make eye contact with him.

Simon knew how stubborn Kyo could be and if they were going to make up then it would have to be him to make the first move. Hopefully Kyo had had enough time to cool off. "Hey listen man. What I said yesterday...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was mad."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. What you do with that journal is your own damn business. Who am I to tell you how to run your love life?"

"But you were right. I have to make a stand; I have to tell her. And I will. I just have to get her alone, away from that clone of her father. I can do it. I know I can."

"Good for you." Kyo encouraged, although he didn't seem too sincere or happy about it.

"I think I know what will cheer you up." Kyo glared at Simon. He didn't believe that Simon could do anything to lighten his mood. "How would you like to join me in a little espionage tonight?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "And to think if you hadn't come back to the room you would have missed out on it."

Simon detailed the conversation from breakfast to Kyo then laid out their plan. Kyo being the master of gossip and tabloid trash was all game. Simon had managed to lift his spirits.

The mass of people at the ball was more crowded than that night before, even thought the weather outside threatened to keep people away. The storm that had started the night before had continued all the next day and showed no signs of stopping. It caused some flooding on the island and the word going around was that the weather was so bad that it kept some of the guests from arriving. But you wouldn't have known that by the number of people in the room. Everyone had had enough difficulty the night before meeting everyone, but now the task seemed impossible. But for four young people the only guests they were interested in were Yugi, Seto, and Anna. They wanted to see if the rumors were true.

Seto and Anna had devised their game plan and set out to find their targets, mostly those that could bring some asset to Kaiba-Sung Incorporated. For them everything was a business transaction. It was like some perverted sport, but they enjoyed it thoroughly. They split early and attacked their prey. Anna had just finished a lengthy conversation in French with the European Champion, who just happened to be the son of a diplomat, when she meandered the floor looking for her next victim. In those fancy Hollywood films whenever too people meet unexpectantly in a crowded room, it seems as though the people part leaving the two intended people to clearly see each other and gaze lovingly at each other. Well, that is what exactly happened to Anna and Yugi, or so it felt like to both of them. Once their eyes met, both knew that it was too late to pretend that they hadn't seen the other or to walk away. Not that either of them would have, but in so many ways this parting of the crowd, the meeting of eyes, it felt familiar and warm, and also like a trap.

"Hello Yugi." Anna smiled at him.

It had been so long since Anna smiled just for him. "How are you Anna?"

"I can't complain."

"And Seto?"

"He is and forever will be himself."

Yugi smiled back. He had become attuned to Anna's jokes. "That bad huh?"

"I don't know, I think there's hope for a success driven, stressed out, workaholic CEO."

"All of those terms don't bother you?" He said it with a smile so she knew he was joking.

"I think I'd be more worried if I came home one day and found him sitting in a barca-lounger, watching TV, and drinking a beer."

Yugi laughed at the mental image.

Anna cocked her head to side in an inquisitive fashion. "That looks like the tux you wore to your wedding." She even touched the lapel to make sure. Yugi blushed. "It is isn't it?"

"It's the fanciest thing I own."

Anna gave it an inspection; it looked good on him, even sans bowtie. "Hey at least it still fits. I can't say that about my wedding dress."

"Correction, wedding kimono."

"You're right. And you had your doubts whether I should wear it."

"I was more concerned that I would have to wear one."

"You know I wouldn't have forced you to wear a kimono if you didn't want to."

"Instead you wrangled Kaiba into one."

"I didn't have to hog-tie him if that's what you mean. He actually liked the idea of a traditional Japanese wedding."

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you for coming, Yugi. It meant a lot for me to have you there."

"It meant a lot to me too."

They smiled at each other, pure genuine smiles. Suddenly the years melted away. It didn't seem like twenty-five years anymore, it was like yesterday when they last just talked and laughed. They were both just glad to be able to see each other again. For Yugi it was like coming home, seeing an old friend again made him feel like the gang was together again. And for Anna it was a reminder of a less complicated time, when she was free to do whatever she wanted. There was no pressure. It was easy to talk to Yugi. But she also knew that such a thing would not be easy for Seto. It never was, and now it was nearly impossible. But she smiled and laughed anyways; she would be friendly enough for the both of them.

The happiness shared between Anna and Yugi did not go unnoticed. Simon stood a little ways off and watched them intently. So it was true that they knew each other and by the looks of it they were good friends. When they first approached there was a good amount of tension between them, but that was gone now. They talked freely and their faces were lively and expressive. It was almost hypnotizing and so very strange. His father and Mrs. Kaiba? Simon gulped down his glass of champagne. He was so intent in his observation that he was completely oblivious to the person who walked up behind him.

"You shouldn't drink champagne that fast." Came the resounding boom of a voice that Simon instantly recognized as Kaiba's. He turned just as Kaiba stood beside him. Anyone else might have been scared, but not Simon. He was never afraid of Kaiba, he couldn't explain why, but he didn't believe that this man was the kind of person his father always deemed him to be.

Kaiba didn't look at him at all while he spoke. "If you drink it slowly you appear more sophisticated and refined. When you guzzle it down you look ill mannered and barbaric. You don't want to look barbaric do you?"

Kaiba didn't have to look at him to see him shake his head.

"I've heard you graduated. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"What subject were you studying?"

"Advertising."

"That is a good field. Have you found a position with a firm?"

"Not yet. I have submitted some applications and my portfolio, but I have yet to hear anything."

"Good luck with that." Kaiba took a few steps forward to break the conversation.

The fact that Simon wasn't afraid of Kaiba enabled him to do something most people couldn't, he pursued him. "Excuse me sir."

Kaiba stopped and tilted his ear to hear him.

"You don't like my father, right?"

"Yugi and I have some issues that are yet to be resolved." A logical answer from a logical man.

"Then why are you always so nice to me?"

Kaiba turned and focused his blue eyes upon Simon. It sent a slight shiver down Simon's spine. Something in his eyes was disturbing. "The sins of the father should not be passed onto the son." Kaiba diverted his eyes and walked away.

And that was it, just like that he was gone. But that was the way it had always been between them. Their encounters were brief, direct, polite, and complimentary. Kaiba never had a mean or sorrowful thing to say to Simon. An unusual behavior for someone who claimed to hate his father. Apparently the wound that divided Kaiba and his father was deep. He wondered what it could be? But at least he was glad that Kaiba didn't direct any of his anger on him. That would be a serious set back if Simon were trying to marry Isabella. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what happened between them. It must have been something terrible. Simon tried shaking the questions out of his head. He wasn't going to get the answers tonight. He placed his empty champagne glass on the tray of a passing server when he spied the scar on his hand. He remembered back to the story Isabella had told that morning. Was this the reason why Kaiba was always so nice to him? Because he had protected Isabella? That would make sense. In fact it was the only logical explanation.

Kaiba left Simon and proceeded across the floor. He had seen the event that Simon was watching, the exchange of happy glances between Yugi and Anna. He found it distracting, so much so that he couldn't keep his eyes off of them as he spoke to Simon. That's why he walked away, he wanted to stop them. He approached as stealth fully as he could. Throwing one arm around Anna's waist and a hand to the back of her head, he pulled her into him and into a deep passionate kiss. Anna was no fool, she knew he was doing this just to show up Yugi, but she couldn't help herself. It was a great kiss. She knew she was in for one hell of a time in bed tonight. Every time Seto felt jealous or a little insecure he would try to hide it during the day, but at night he made sure to assert himself in the bedroom. Call it a confidence boost. And there was no person in the world he could get jealous of faster than Yugi Mouto.

Seto broke the kiss, leaving Anna a little flush. "I need you." He whispered.

"I bet." Anna said breathlessly.

"The Chinese Ambassador is here and he doesn't now how to speak Japanese or English."

"You and your limited linguistics." Anna teased. "Will you excuse me, Yugi? Duty calls."

"Oh Yugi. I didn't see you there." Kaiba said in his dry monotone voice. He even threw those evil eyes at him.

Yugi wanted to say, 'Bullshit! You knew I was standing here you pompous ass.' But he held his tongue. Instead he smiled and said, "Okay, maybe I'll catch you later."

Seto gently dragged Anna away.

"That wasn't very nice." Anna complained.

"I don't have to be nice to him."

"Well you didn't have to lie. You and I both know the Chinese Ambassador speaks Italian and so do you."

"I never said he didn't speak Italian. And besides..." Seto pulled her out of the room and into one of many abandoned side hallways before grabbing her about the waist and forcing her body against his. "I didn't lie. I do need you." A devilish smile formed on his face. "You look great in that dress. I can't wait to take it off of you." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She was getting the hint. "What about the party? Pegasus will be making his appearance soon."

"Screw Pegasus."

"I'd rather screw you." Anna smirked at him.

It was some time before Anna and Seto rejoined the party, taking special care to look the same as they did when they left, so not to arouse suspicion. The waded through the crowd and were able to find Ryo amongst the madness.

"You missed Pegasus' speech." Ryo said in a normal fashion, trying not to sound rude or judgmental. It was just a fact. "He mentioned you, but you were no where to be found."

"Unless he's giving me his company, I really don't care what he has to say." Was Seto's reply.

"Where's Isabella?" Anna asked.

"She went to the ladies room." Ryo was accustomed to following Isabella everywhere she went. It was a security thing for him and the family. It was accepted that she should not be left alone for any extended period of time. But the women's restrooms were the one place Ryo could not follow.

A loud and boisterous laugh could be heard above the crowd. Seto paused to hear the terribly familiar noise. "Oh great, the mutt is here." He was referring to Joey.

"That's not surprising, he did come in second at Duelist Kingdom."

"He's an embarrassment. He dresses like a slob, eats like a pig, and how many times has he been married now, three?"

"I don't think you can count them as separate when you keep marrying the same woman."

"He and Mai are either desperately in love or complete idiots."

Anna thought that funny. Seto had never claimed to be an expert on love, but he was always able to point out everyone else's relationship flaws. Maybe because he was able to find happiness with Anna, that that entitled him to bad mouth others. And why was he in such a bad mood all of a sudden? He did just get laid after all. But then again, when could Anna totally figure her husband out? She decided instead to see if she could spot Isabella in the crowd while Seto was making some comments to Ryo about the people in the room. He had just finished detailing all of Joey Wheelers bad traits when he felt a hand grip his arm. It squeezed him tight to the point of hurting him.

"Seto..." Said the trembling voice.

He turned quickly to see Anna holding onto him for dear life.

"Get him away from her." Her eyes directed to the corner of the room. He traced her line of sight and saw what she did. Isabella was standing near the wall. She was in conversation with a white haired man with a sheepish grin. That sheepish grin was just a disguise; they knew him for the wolf he really was.

Anna could feel Seto tense up right before he bolted away. He charged through the people, almost knocking over a lady in an ugly hat. He didn't stop when he neared them; instead he threw his body between them like a barrier.

"Daddy?" Isabella said in shock. His actions were quite irrational.

"Go to your mother." He said with force as he stared down the man.

"But Daddy..."

"Do as I say."

Isabella didn't like being ordered about, not even by her father. But there was something in the way he looked at this man, it scared her. She retreated to the safety of her mother and Ryo's company.

"She's lovely." The man smirked at him. "Looks just like her mother. I wonder if she tastes the same?"

"You stay away from her."

"Of course she isn't her mother. But she would be a good substitute." The man kept talking as though Seto's threat meant nothing to him. "I still haven't gotten what I want."

"You keep us out of your sick games Bakura."

"I guess it is that, isn't it. A game. A game we've been playing for three thousand years. Each of us has a role to play. There's Pharaoh and his wife, you as the High Priest, and me; I'm the bandit thief. But that's right, she's not Pharaoh's wife anymore, she's yours."

"And your beef was with Pharaoh, not me. So go bug Yugi and leave us alone."

"I can't do that, for you see, I've got a taste for her now. She may have thwarted my last attempt, but I won't be stopped again. I'll have her one way or another." Bakura could see the flames rising up in Kaiba's eyes but he felt the need to push him a little further. "And this time I may just take your little girl while I'm at it."

That did it. Kaiba grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. After all these years he still had height and strength on Bakura. Not that Bakura looked like he could fight back. His face was sullen and his eyes recessed with dark circles about them. He didn't look well. But Kaiba cared little; this man was a problem.

"If you come anywhere near my family, I will kill you!" Kaiba said it softly so that only Bakura could hear it, but he said it with such force and determination that Bakura knew he meant it. He gave him one more good push against the wall before releasing him and walking away.

When Isabella reached her mother she noted the look of panic in her eyes. Who ever this man was, he had the power to frighten both of her parents. She wanted to ask about him but before she could her mother injected with her own questions.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really. He just mentioned that he knew you."

"Did he touch you or hurt you in any way?"

"No mother."

"Promise me, Isabella. If you ever see that man again, on the street or in a building, I want you to run away. Go into a crowded area or find a police officer. Anything. Just get away from him."

"Why?"

Before Anna could answer the scuffle in the corner caught their and everyone else's attention. Seto had the man pinned against the wall. But then he let go and walked back. It had caused a quite a scene and people where whispering to each other. Seto ignored them as he made his way to where the others were standing.

"We're leaving," he announced as he gathered them and herded everyone out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the hall Isabella protested. "What's going on? Who was that man?"

"He's the devil." Was her father's reply.

"What do you mean he's the devil? That doesn't make any sense." Ryo and Isabella were having to walk double-time to keep up with her parents.

Seto didn't answer, he just kept going. Seto refused to speak of it because he knew how it affected Anna and he didn't want anything disturbing her. He glanced in her direction; she was white as a sheet. He took her hand in his as they walked, that gave her some comfort. The action puzzled both Isabella and Ryo. They were used to the two of them showing affection in private, but not in public. And the gesture of holding hands, basic as a comfort device as it was, was something that they never did. Isabella and Ryo threw each other strange looks. Something was wrong.

"Get packed." Was Seto's order as they reached their rooms. He didn't even wait to see them walk through the door, he and Anna quickly entered their own room and closed the door behind them. In an instant Anna collapsed into his arms and he embraced her, holding her as tight as he could.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. Every inch of her body was shaking.

"No...no I'm not." A tear rolled down her face. "Why is he here?"

"That idiot Pegasus must have invited him. That fool didn't know what kind of evil he was letting into his house." Seto's anger was flaring again. "He's supposed to be dead. Why isn't he dead?" His eyes narrowed as he remembered what Bakura had said to him. "I'll make sure of it this time. He will never touch you again."

In the next room the air was tense as Bella and Ryo pulled out their luggage and packed their things.

"What was all of that about?" Ryo asked as he took their hang up clothes out of the closet.

"Don't look at me."

"What did that man say to you that got your father so upset?"

"Nothing. He just told me he was an old friend of my parents. He even told me how much I look like my mother. He was nice to me. Creepy but nice."

"There must be something. Your father doesn't run away for nothing." Ryo halted his words, he couldn't believe he just said that. "What is he so afraid of? What makes the great Seto Kaiba run away?"

"My father doesn't run away." Bella had a troubled look on her face. "This must be bad."

"Damn it!" Seto slammed the phone down. "This storm is making it impossible to get off this damn island. All aircraft is grounded and we can't even get a boat to meet us at the dock."

"So we're stuck here?" Anna stared at him.

Seto cast his eyes to the floor. She had her answer.

"We're stuck on an island with a madman?"


	12. Darkness Falls

Parental Discretion Advised

Chapter 12

Darkness Falls

Day Three of the Duel Monster Anniversary Party

The hot wind blew cruelly against him, pelting him with sand that stung his body as it hit him. The horse he rode panted and stomped restlessly, it wanted to run, to chase, but they need not chase anymore, they had found their prey. The white-haired bandit sat smugly atop both his steed and the sand dune. He had something they wanted, and he knew that he had the power to control the situation. The High Priest gave a quick sideways glance to his traveling companions. The other priests were poised, ready to fight, ready to give their lives if necessary. So was Seto, but the difference was that all the other priests were willing to die for Pharaoh, Seto was not. Not anymore. He had someone else that he was devoted to, someone that this white-haired bandit took from him. And Seto would get her back at any cost.

"I know what you've come for." The bandit said with a disturbing smile on his face. "Although you may not want her back after you see what I've done to her."

Seto could feel his blood boiling. If this man hurt her, he would pay dearly. The High Priest's eyes shot toward the Pharaoh, he wanted to know how he would react. One wrong move and the bandit might disappear and all hopes of finding her along with him. The Pharaoh's eyes were narrow with rage, but his anger checked along with his tongue.

"It's not her I seek; it's your head." Pharaoh's words were calm and stern. Seto wondered if he was bluffing about his concern for the queen, or if he truly didn't care about her fate.

"Too bad." The bandit seemed little effected by Pharaoh's indifference, but thought he would test him with a perverted game anyways. "I see why you took her as your queen, she's beautiful, or should I say she was." An evil grin met Pharaoh, but he did not flinch, not yet. "She was delicious, she brought me great pleasure, the way she wiggled and moaned beneath me as I had my way with her." Seto's grip on the reins tightened with anger as the bandit spoke. "But I give her credit, she fought me. Even managed to give me a new scar." He displayed the red mark along his face with pride, like it was a glorious war wound. "Every time she resisted me I beat her, and when she stopped resisting, I beat her more. And just when I thought she was broken she surprised me by escaping. So I broke her leg to make sure she didn't run away again." He leaned forward on his horse in a more relaxed position. "She was very impressive. Her body and her mind. I enjoyed our time together, which's why I didn't kill her outright. I decided to give her a sporting chance. Two days ago I tied her stake and left her in the desert. I told her she might get lucky and you or one of your scouting parties might find her in time. Little did I know that you didn't send any scouts."

Seto flashed his glare at the Pharaoh. He thought Pharaoh had, everyone thought he had. He had said so. Pharaoh lied?

"You couldn't imagine the look of disappointment on her face when I told her." The bandit continued, his smile even bigger. "It was quite a sight. She was so entertaining to watch. Tell me Pharaoh, have you ever seen someone die in the desert? It's slow and painful. But it didn't take her long; she didn't have much strength left. She's still there, just over that rise, if you'd like to inspect my handiwork. That is if you can still recognize her."

High Priest Seto tensed; he was waiting for Pharaoh to give the word, to order someone to fetch her. But he didn't, he stood still and firm, no indication of sorrow or anger.

"The atrocities you have inflicted on the queen and the other people of my kingdom will not go unpunished. I swear that as long as I draw breath you will never hurt another person!" Pharaoh's heels plunged into his horse's sides, spurring it on. The bandit laughed as he took off on his own horse. The prey was enjoying the hunt.

The High Priest didn't hesitate, he knew his course. While the other's followed Pharaoh and his orders to pursue, he did not. He found his destiny and purpose over the far side of a large sand dune. As he surmounted the obstacle a figure came into view. She was there, just like the bandit said, her abused body tied to a stake. The horse had not come to a full stop before he jumped from the saddle. His heart sank like his feet did in the soft sand. There was the queen, the woman he loved, listless and lifeless. He pulled his dagger from his belt and cut her bindings, her body flopping face forward onto the sand. He went to her and gently turned her so he could see the damage, or maybe he just had to see her one more time. Once more before the shadow of Anubis collected her facade and stole away with her into the gloomy underworld. His breath grew jagged as he took it in. Her sun burnt skin, the wounds that were too numerous to count, the bruises and dried blood, and her clothes stained red and torn exposing her. He wrapped her in his cloak. At least he could give her some dignity in death.

"Anck-su-namun." He spoke her name in a whisper. He had never spoke her name before, it had been taboo for him to address the queen in a personal fashion. But now he didn't care. No punishment Pharaoh could prescribe could be worse than the pain he felt at that moment. And that pain turned to anger. No longer directed at the monster that did this to her, not even toward Pharaoh, but anger with himself. He should have been able to say it before now. He should have found the strength to tell her when she could still hear him. But he had not been brave. He would never be like that again. He would tell her, even if it meant reaching her from beyond death.

"Anck-su-namun!" He shouted it this time. The echo resounding through the sky and sand. He closed his eyes and drew in the noise like a breath.

He was answered by a small moan. A sigh of a mouse would have been louder. His eyes snapped open and sought out the source. Her dry sun cracked lips were parted and quivering and her eyes opened into small slits. She wasn't dead. There was life still in her. He held his breath waiting for her to speak again. Something, anything, a sign of her existence in this world. She motioned to speak again and he lowered his ear to her lips. The words were short and direct and the most dreadful thing he had ever heard.

"Kill me."

He withdrew his ear with great speed. Her words were like a snake that struck at him and hit its mark. He was wounded by her request. Her lips moved again but no sound escaped them this time, only the mouthing of a word. He knew the word, it was 'please'. He drew forth his dagger once more and dangled it above her. He knew why she wanted this, and he could not blame her. He could not deny her either. She was disgraced, destroyed, her life was over. All he could do now was end it quickly, spare her some suffering. He didn't know what force directed his hand or how he was capable of doing what he did. His body went numb as he thrust the blade down into flesh and blood soaked sand.

Seto sprung up in bed, his shirt and hair soaked with sweat. He panted and wiped his face with his hand.

"The nightmares are back?" Anna asked as she comforted him in an embrace.

He shook out a nod, finding some peace in that it was a dream and not a reality.

"The same one?"

"It gets more vivid each time. I feel like I'm really there. Like I'm the one who's trying to kill you." His hand trembled as he ran it across his brow.

"No." Anna said soundly. "That was the High Priest and Anck-su-namun. Not us. I know it seems real, but those are their memories, not ours."

"We sent them away, why the hell didn't they take these damn memories with them."

"Because they wanted us to know, to live the life they couldn't. So we would know how fortunate we are."

Seto took her face into his hands. He studied her; he had to make sure she was unharmed, not like in his dream. "You look tired."

"I can't sleep, not with..." She trailed off, but he understood, he felt the same. He didn't know what possessed him to nod off, he was trying to stay awake just incase Anna needed protection. He scolded himself for his failure.

"Its unnerving having him this close." She buried her face in his chest. She didn't like thinking of it. Seto's eyes sought out the window and the first rays of the sun that peeked through the clouds. "The rain is letting up, let's get out of here."

The sharp knock on the door woke Bella and Ryo. Unaware of the danger surrounding them they easily found slumber. Ryo unwrapped his arms from around Bella and dragged himself out of bed. As per orders they had slept in their clothes so they could all make a fast get-away when the storm cleared. He answered the door to Kaiba's commandment to grab their things and go. Obeying Ryo pulled the pre-packed luggage from the closet and Bella rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to grab her make-up bag. When she emerged she spotted something that made her feet and heart stop.

"Ryo."

He turned and he saw it too. There on the window were written the words, 'See you soon.' It was in blood, or at least something that looked like blood. It didn't matter; the effect was there. It had been done during the night while they both slept. And whoever did it climbed three stories up a wall in the middle of a storm to write it. Why would someone go to such lengths just to send a message? And such a horrible message at that. Ryo took Bella by the arm and directed her out of the room. He was beginning to understand why Kaiba feared the white-haired man.

"There you are." Yugi said as Kyo came to the breakfast table. "We were beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"Was it juicy gossip?" Simon asked with a smile. He had been in a good mood ever since he saw Isabella, and since he was expecting to see her again today, he was in even a better mood.

"Sure was." Kyo snagged a piece of bacon off of Simon's plate. "Seems that Kaiba got in a fight last night."

"A fight?" Yugi was surprised to say the least; Kaiba normally didn't resort to throwing punches. "With who?"

"Some guy named Bakura. They said Kaiba pinned him to a wall and threatened to kill him."

"Bakura's here?" Yugi's voice was a little wary now.

"You know him?" Simon asked seeing the look on his father's face.

"We went to school together. He..." Yugi paused in order to find the right words. "Bakura's disturbed."

"As in a bad way?" Simon stopped eating.

"A very bad way."

Simon tried to continue eating, but his father's words made him lose his appetite. If this Bakura was crazy then maybe he did something to make Kaiba mad, maybe something concerning Isabella. If so he would have to warn her.

Kyo could feel the stiff atmosphere that surrounded the three of them. Being one that hated silence he decided to offer more appealing fare for the conversation.

"I think Dad and Mai and getting back together."

"What makes you think that?" Simon asked.

"I caught them making out in the coatroom last night."

Father and son smiled.

"Oh is that why Joey didn't sleep in our room last night?" Yugi suppressed a chuckle. "Not that we didn't see that coming, huh guys?" A round of glances and giggles were exchanged before Yugi spotted his roommate. "Speak of the devil."

"What's up?" Joey said cheerfully as he rounded the table and gave Kyo a quick hair mussing. He then plopped down in the seat beside Yugi and stole a sausage link from his plate. He munched down the breakfast meat and let out a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Yugi asked coyly.

"Nah, Mai and me were up all night talking."

"Talking?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, talkin'." Joey eyed Yugi. "Can't a man have a conversation with his wife?"

"You mean ex-wife."

"Well, that's subject to change." Joey hinted as a huge grin found his face.

"That must have been one heck of a conversation."

"I enjoyed it." Joey's smile got even bigger, if that was possible.

Yugi just shook his head and continued eating.

"What's this I hear about Kaiba getting in a fistfight last night?" Joey asked as he spied Yugi's food looking for something else to steal.

"It wasn't a fistfight; no one threw any punches." Corrected Kyo.

"Man I would have loved to have seen that. Old Kaiba losing his cool. And for once he wasn't mad at me." Joey gleamed with pride.

"It was Bakura." Yugi said soft and direct.

The smile on Joey's face melted. "Bakura? Are you sure? I mean have you seen him? Has he seen you?"

Yugi shook his head.

Joey wanted to ask more, but he knew that this was not the time of place to have such a discussion, so he let the subject drop.

Through the rest of breakfast Joey tried to keep the conversation light and cheery, as best he could. Yugi played along but Joey knew how disturbed he was. That's why he waited until they got back to the room before seeking further information.

"Bakura? Holly shit." Joey said it in a hushed tone, like speaking too loudly would summon him. "How the hell could it be Bakura? He's dead right? No one could survive a fall like that. Could they?"

Yugi didn't answer he just stared out of the window.

"If he's starting to mess with Kaiba you know it's only a matter of time before he comes after you."

"He's not after me anymore." Yugi appeared to disregard Joey's warning.

"You're Pharaoh; of course he'll be coming for you."

"No, he's after Anna. Pharaoh may have hurt him in the past, but it was Anna who hurt him in the present. I think he'll punish her before he tries to find me."

"Then we should warn her."

"I think after last night, she knows."

It was the last day of the gathering and most of the festivities were simmering down. No big parties or grand affairs, it mostly comprised of people touring and using the dueling facilities. Which to Kyo was a huge waist of time. So he wandered, listening to gossip and trying to find some distraction in the goings on around him. It seemed like everyone who had planed on attending had already arrived or left by this point, so when a new person was allowed entry it caught Kyo's attention. He stood in the front entryway and watched as a servant brought the new arrival into the castle and took some of her belongings from her. It was a blonde. 'I like blondes,' Kyo commented to himself as he checked out not only her hair color but also her curves. And by the way she spoke, she was American. 'Ooo, and I like American blondes even more.' His eyes continued to follow her as he waited for the right time to approach her. That opportunity came in a question. She asked the man at the door where she might be able to find Yugi Mouto. The man gave her a shrug as a reply. That's when Kyo stepped up to the challenge.

"I know where he is."

With orders to 'lead the way', Kyo escorted the girl, who was no older than sixteen, to the last place he saw Yugi. Yugi was still in the same spot talking and had just finished a conversation with a gentleman that Kyo didn't know.

"This young lady wants to see you, Uncle Yugi."

Yugi smiled, not so much at the arrival of a new face, but because it was obvious to him the Kyo was trying to impress her. Kyo never called him 'Uncle Yugi.'

"Hello Mr. Mouto, my name is Rebecca Fulghum." She extended her handshake and Yugi obliged with a slightly confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to remember her or not. Seeing his distraught the girl decided to enlighten him. "I'm Rebecca Hopkins' daughter."

"Becky?" Yugi's face lighted up. "It's so good to finally meet you. Your mother talks about you all the time. Is she here? I was hoping I would see her so we could catch up. I'm afraid I haven't been very good about calling her lately and..." Yugi's babbling was cut short when he saw the sad look in her eyes. He knew that look and he dreaded what she had to say.

Becky's eyes trailed away and her face became sullen. "My mother died six months ago." Yugi's heart dropped at the words. "It was a car accident."

"I'm so sorry Becky. I wish I had known. Your mother was a good friend of mine."

"She thought the world of you Mr. Mouto. That's why she wanted me to give you this." Becky reached into her bag and pulled out a card.

Yugi took it from her and through his sadness he smiled. The card was 'Bond of Friendship'. The one he had given her at their first meeting.

"She wanted you to have it."

"I'll cherish it."

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but there is still one more person I have to find before I can get this whole messy business behind me. Can I find you later?"

"Sure." Yugi gave her a half smile as she walked away, Kyo trailing behind her. Yugi looked down at the card and sighed. Everyone he knew, everything he thought he understood was disappearing before his eyes.

As Becky made her way through the halls she took note of the shadow in the form of a boy behind her. "If you're going to follow me you could at least be helpful. Do you by chance know where Seto Kaiba is?"

"He left early this morning."

Becky stopped dead in her tracks with a predominate stomp of her foot. "Oh great, now I'm going to have to go to Domino City and track his ass down."

Kyo couldn't help but notice the sudden change in attitude. Where she was so nice and polite to Yugi, now she seemed really angry to have to deal with Kaiba. Apparently Kaiba could piss off people on all continents. "I live in Domino City, if you like I could show you around."

"Pretty presumptuous for a guy I don't even know."

"Once you get to know me, I guarantee you'll like me." Kyo flashed a smooth smile her way.

"I'll start with a name."

"Kyo, Kyo Wheeler."

"Wheeler? As in Joey Wheeler?"

"You've heard of my dad?" Kyo was afraid that tidbit of information would most likely cause him tons of embarrassment, but he was surprised when she appeared, dare he say it, impressed.

"Have I heard of him? He only came in second at Duelist Kingdom, fourth at Battle City, and he even won the Diamond City Tournament. Of course at Diamond City Yugi Mouto didn't participate and Kaiba bailed halfway through, but he still had to beat a couple of high level duelists to win. Your father is one of the key duelists of his generation."

"Wow, you have done your homework." Kyo just stood there in awe.

Becky looked away like she was thinking and when she was done contemplating she glanced back at him. But her gaze was different now it changed from innocent and cute to seductive and sexy. She shifted her weight and kicked one hip out, on which she placed her hand. The other hand traced up and down her thigh in a sensual manner. "Any idea where a girl can get some action around here?"

Bingo! Instant turn on. Not that Kyo wasn't interested to begin with. And if she was offering Kyo was going to accept. "Right here babe."

"Great!" Becky proceeded to unbutton and remove her sweater to reveal a faux halter-top that matched her skirt and accentuated her chest. "So what are you waiting for? Whip it out; let's see what you got."

Kyo took a quick glance around at the other people near them. "Right here?"

"I'll take you anytime, anyplace."

Kyo paused. He had never done it in public before, not that he really cared if anyone watched. But he was worried about what his father or Mai might think if they found out, or worse came upon him during the act. Yet, this woman was tempting, very tempting.

Kyo's hesitation puzzled her. "Come on. What kind of duelist are you? Get your deck out and duel me."

"Duel? You mean dueling?" A small amount of relief pulsed through him, and a lot of disappointment.

"Of course dueling. What else did you think I..." She stopped as the realization hit her. "Oh, you thought..." She strolled toward him and stopped just inches from his body. Tracing a finger down his jaw she whispered, "I like to do that too." Her tease complete she took a step back. "You don't have a deck do you?"

"I left it at home." It was a really terrible lie, but it was the best he could come up with.

"Too bad. Dueling always gets me in the mood." She turned and proceeded down the hallway. She only advanced a few feet before she looked over her shoulder at him. "Well are you coming or not?" Kyo jumped at her command, almost at a run he caught up with her. She eyed him up and down as they walked together. "Are your pants always that tight?"

"They're getting tighter by the second."

It was Mai who first spotted Kyo and his companion making their way through the halls and rooms of the castle. She was leaning over the rail watching the crowds when she saw them. She didn't have to hear them to know the signs. She was an expert at what this girl was playing at. She'd flaunt and tease Kyo, then just for fun push him away, and just when he believed he had been thoroughly dumped she'd tease him some more. It was a sophisticated mating ritual that only the best could perform with success. And this girl had the makings of a pro. Mai smiled remembering all of the times she put these same moves on Joey. Actually, they were still very effective.

"If you ever had any doubt he was your kid, there's your proof." Mai said to Joey.

Joey, hearing her comment, pivoted from his position with his back against the rail to see what she was observing. "What do you mean?"

"That little girl is leading him around by the balls."

"And how exactly is that like me?"

"Oh please Joey. All I have to do is turn you on and you'll do anything I say."

"That's not true."

Just to prove a point Mai leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She ran a finger up and down his arm as she spoke. After only a few seconds Joey got a very goofy grin on his face and looked as though he was going to drool all over himself. When Mai felt she had sufficiently enticed him she pulled away. "Gee I'm getting rather hot." She fake fanned herself. "Joey be a dear and get me a bottled water."

Joey snapped out of his daze and stiffly walked away to fetch her a drink. A few minutes later Joey returned to his previous location with a bottle of water, but Mai wasn't there. Strange, but he didn't expect her to be. It was all part of the game. She'd run, he'd chase, and when they'd met fireworks. Joey knew he'd most likely find her back in her room wearing the skimpiest piece of lingerie she owned. No matter how appealing that thought was, he couldn't make himself go to her. Something stopped him. It was the sight of Kyo and that girl. Joey watched as the girl strung him along then cut him loose only to ensnare him again. Suddenly he didn't see Kyo anymore; he saw himself and the thousands of times Mai did this to him. Yes, it was a game. A game he loved when he was young, but now it had lost its appeal. He was growing tired of fighting against Mai. And now his son was being dragged into the same game. He didn't want that for Kyo, he wanted him to have something better and more lasting. But how could he when all he had ever been shown was his and Mai's relationship? 'This is wrong" Joey said to himself. 'This is all wrong.' He sat down the bottle of water and went back to his own room. The game had to end sometime.

As mysteriously as Bakura appeared on the island he disappeared as stealthfully. It was mid-day when he made his way through the old dilapidated apartment building he called his home. 'Home' is an unusual word to describe such a place. The walls were molded and deteriorating, the floors and ceilings had holes in them, and the building itself had been condemned. But it served its purpose. It was one place where someone who didn't want to be found could go and be unseen. No one in his or her right mind would inhabit such a place or even dare to explore it. That gave way to privacy. And he found great sport in any vagrants or homeless people that mistook his abode for a shelter. They would easily be scooped up for the torture and torments that Bakura considered 'fun.' But that was only part of his 'playtime,' he had recently acquired a new toy. Bakura flung open the already damaged door of the apartment. The noise made the figure under the raggedy sheets and blankets on the floor stir. He gave a slight kick to the hidden figure.

"Get up!" He barked as he sat on the edge of the bed near the mass of blankets.

A hand appeared out of the bundle and began pulling off its protective coverings. What was exposed was a dark haired boy. Sleep-laden lids hid his blue eyes. He sat up enough to reveal his bare chest while being conscious enough to keep the sheets over his naked lower half. "You're back." He rubbed his eyes with the realization.

"Miss me?" Bakura smirked at him as he took the boy's face into his hands and ran his finger's through his tangled hair. "There's nothing to fear, your daddy's here and I'll take care of you." Bakura's eyes shifted to the side and caught a glimpse of the adjacent door. An evil grin manifested itself across his face. "Did you enjoy the present I left you?" The boy responded with dull lifeless eyes. "I picked her out just for you. Only the best for my son." He turned his attention back to the door and licked his lips. "Now that you're done, it's my turn to have a little fun." He released the boy from his grip and walking across the room, removed a knife from where it had been jammed blade first into the table. He opened the door slowly and a pair of bound feet could be seen through the opening.

"I saw your parents." Bakura said without looking at the boy. "They are quite happy to be rid of you. They didn't want you anyways. They have their daughter to fulfill all their hopes and dreams. You were nothing but their pet. Perhaps we should show them that even the tamest dog can bite its master's hand. Wouldn't you like that Hari? Wouldn't you like to teach Kaiba a lesson? Yes, I think so. I think it's about time you paid your dear old dad a visit."

Bakura stepped through the door and closed it, blade in hand.

__

Author's note: Please someone review. I know you're reading! Why won't you review? Must I beg? Okay, yes, I am one of those weak minded individuals who needs the approval of others for my own self-glorification. That and the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write faster. So if you want your updates sooner, review.

Hey, CM: You think Bakura is only creepy in MY Stories? Excuse me, but isn't Bakura really creepy in the show too? With all those shadow games and him wanting to collect all seven Millennium Items so he can bring forth the devil and destroy the world? I don't know about you, but I call that creepy. Although I must admit that he's really cute as his nice self, especially with that British accent the WB version gave him. I can't believe I just said that I liked something about the WB version! gags Pip! Pip! Cheerio everyone!


	13. What You Think You Want

Chapter 13

What you think you want

Seto looked up from his electronic word pad and glanced across the office at his wife. Anna appeared to be working, but on further investigation he could see that she was staring off into space. He watched her for a moment, he knew what was bothering her. She hadn't been the same since she saw Bakura. And she wouldn't be normal again until he was gone and out of their lives again.

Even through her daze Anna could feel his cold ocean blues eyes on her. Looking up she found that she was right. She said nothing, she awaited his comment, one that was sure to come.

"You haven't left the building since we got home."

"We've had work to do."

"You can't lock yourself up and hope for the best."

"I thought you would be happy with this arrangement. I stay close to you and I'm out of harms way."

"I don't want you to be miserable and that's what you are."

She didn't answer him.

"I swear he will never hurt you again."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Anna's stared past Seto and out of the huge glass window. "I can fight him off, but…But Isabella, she's not strong enough."

"I've taken measures to protect her. I'll make sure he doesn't get within a hundred feet of her."

"Bodyguards?"

"What else can I do?" Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know the bodyguards aren't going to make her happy, but she needs them. And they are going to stay with her until I have the problem eliminated."

Anna knew exactly what he meant by having the problem 'eliminated'. She had never known her husband to take such measures before. Not that he was the most noble man on the planet, but he was dedicated to his family, and desperate enough to do something rash. Besides, it wasn't the first time he set things into motion that led to a man's death.

"I just feel that we need to do more." Anna commented.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Anna hesitated, she knew Seto wouldn't like her answer. "I think it's time I give her the necklace."

"The necklace?" A shiver ran through him.

"He can't touch her while she's wearing it. It's our only guarantee."

"But Anna, you need it. You know what you're like without it. You have no guard against Anck-su-namun's memories. They'll consume you."

"It's a burden I will gladly bear if it will keep Isabella safe."

"You realize if you give it to her we'll have to tell her the truth about everything. Can you live with that?"

"It's time she knew anyways."

"It's your decision, Anna. But I wish you would take a little time and think about this. Don't jump into this half-blind."

"When do I ever jump into anything half-blind?"

"Give me time. Give me a chance to settle things my way. At least then you'll both be safe."

Anna looked up and her eyes met his. He was serious, he would protect them at all costs. "Alright, a little while. But if things get worse…"

"I understand."

There was a moment of silence between them as they both individually contemplated their words. More might have been said if they weren't interrupted by the beep of the intercom and the announcement from the receptionist.

"Sir and Ma'am, there is a Rebecca Fulghum here to see you."

Seto flashed a puzzled glance at Anna. They weren't scheduled to meet with any Fulghum, and the name was not ringing a bell. Anna catching his look threw a similar grimace back to him.

"Like I'm supposed to know who that is?"

"You would know better than me."

She stared at the wall for a second, then her face lit up as an idea entered her brain. "Didn't Rebecca Hopkins marry a man called Timothy Fulghum?"

"Rebecca Hopkins? What would she want?"

"More trouble no doubt." Anna smirked. She and Rebecca had never gotten along, not since Rebecca accused her of stealing her beloved darling. "Invite her in. I think I still owe her for a slap on the face. Maybe I can finally pay her back."

Seto gave permission for the person to enter and in a flash a teenager entered the office. It was not the older woman they had suspected. This sprite of a girl charged across the room and took up a position right in front of Seto's desk, a defiant look on her face.

"You're Kaiba?"

He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk and gave her one of his signature glares over his folded hands.

"So here's the deal." The girl said forcefully. "I was told I had to give this to you. Don't ask me why, I think it's a pretty stupid thing to do and if it were up to me you'd never get your sleazy hands on it. But for some reason in my mother's divine wisdom she thought you should have it. She said it was always meant to be yours or some crazy shit like that. Personally I don't give a rat's ass, you could choke on it for all I care. But since it was her dying wish, I can't go against it. So here, take it!"

The girl thrust a card in his face.

He stared at it for a second, his face never changing expression. Finally he reached out and gracefully took the card from her. He inspected it closer before his eyes flashed back at her.

"Very nice." He scowled. "Now where's the real one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped back.

"Don't you dare play games with me little girl. You're completely out of your league."

The two faced off in a staring match that lasted only a few seconds before the girl reached into her purse and pulled out another card. With a huff she threw it on his desk and walked out.

Anna watched intently as her husband gently picked up the card and viewed it. She walked over behind him and looked over his shoulder at it.

"So the lost lamb has finally come home." Anna spoke softly as if the card could hear her.

"It's been so long." A ping of regret pulsed through him as he fingered the tear through the center of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card he held.

"We'll get that fixed. Then it can rejoin the others."

"Yes. It needs to be mended. The family must be brought back together again. All the children must come home."

Kyo jumped up off the couch in the waiting room when he saw Becky come storming out of the office.

"So is it done?" He asked as he pulled up beside her as she walked.

"Damn bastard." She mumbled. "He doesn't deserve that card."

Kyo kept quiet on the subject. Although he wasn't a duelist anymore, he had heard the story about the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card many times. It originally belonged to Rebecca Hopkins' grandfather and he gave it to Yugi Mouto's grandfather as a sign of friendship. Then Kaiba challenged and defeated Grandpa Mouto for it. Yet to everyone's surprise, instead of keeping the card Kaiba tore it in half and proclaimed that he didn't need it. Yugi recovered the pieces and returned them to his grandfather. Eventually upon his grandfather's death Yugi gave the card back to Professor Hopkins and in time Rebecca inherited it. Years later, for no reason given, Kaiba and his wife sought out the fourth Blue Eyes and learning it's whereabouts tried to acquire it. But Rebecca would not give it up. She claimed he had already done enough damage. Her insistent refusals were said to have thrown Kaiba into a rage. No one knew exactly why he wanted it back. Ego perhaps, or maybe he was trying to make amends for what he had done in the past, but one thing was certain, Rebecca was going to make sure he never got it back. And yet…Why now? When she was so hell bent that he would never touch it again, why did she tell Becky to give them the card? Did she think that Kaiba finally deserved it? Or perhaps he had repented for his sins. It was a mystery that would never be solved. Rebecca took the secret with her to her grave.

"So where to now?" Kyo asked.

"You got a Duel Center around here?"

Kyo nodded.

"Good. I feel like beating the crap out of someone."

The Duel Centers were not Kyo's favorite places to go. He hadn't dueled in so long that the entire exercise seemed useless. He never did understand why his father loved this game so much. Perhaps it was because he had never felt the same rush or thrills as his father experienced when facing off against an opponent. Actually, Kyo hated confrontation in any form. Perhaps that was because he spent his entire life watching his parents square off that he became sickened by it. Or was he just immune? Fighting does that to you. It makes you either emulate the act and copy it or it repulses you and you find ways of avoiding it. For Kyo his parents constant bickering left him empty and hollow feeling, numb to the strife of the world. That's when he stopped feeling, when he turned off that emotion. He had never wanted to experience it again. If there was one thing he learned from his parents it was that to feel, to care for someone else, meant you were only going to get hurt. And he had been hurt enough.

It is amazing how a game you dislike suddenly becomes very interesting when you are interested in the person playing it. Kyo couldn't have cared less about the cards being played for by how many life points she won by, all he wanted to do was stand on the sidelines and watch her. She was impressive, not because of her dueling skills, but by her presence, and she had a commanding presence. Becky had a way about her, something hard to describe. She was always in control and knew how to use situations to her advantage. She was one of those people that knew what she wanted and got exactly that. And she was not afraid to use her sexuality to her advantage. Kyo couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She wasn't like other girls he knew. Most of them were meek and tentative, but not Becky. She was bold and boisterous. And Kyo liked that a lot.

"Let me guess." Becky said to Kyo as they headed for the exit doors. "You can't duel me because you forgot your deck again."

"Well, I didn't know we were coming here and…"

"You're not a duelist are you?"

"Of course I am." Kyo thought fast. He had to impress her. "I'm the son of the famous Joey Wheeler, how can I not duel?"

"Okay then, tomorrow I'll come over to your place and we'll play." A playful smile filled her face and alluring gleam sparkled in her eye.

"But I thought you wanted to go to the clubs tomorrow?" Kyo was trying desperately to back out without sounding like he was desperately trying to backing out.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, and maybe a few other things." She said the last part of that sentence with a seductive tone.

The corners of Kyo's mouth curled into a smile as he picked up on the hidden meaning of her words. He was entice by the thought, but wasn't sure she would actually go through with anything. She did speak big both on and off the battlefield, but he wondered if she would actually do what she said. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"Do you mind if we go back to my hotel before we go to dinner? I'd like to change, these clothes are way too constrictive."

Now Kyo might have considered that a come on if it weren't for the fact that she said it in a normal tone and looked completely serious on the subject. Like the gentleman he was, or at the moment pretended to be, Kyo escorted her back to her hotel and only slightly surprising she invited him to up to her room. She said she was going to change, but he had expected her to grab some clothes and put them on in a secluded area like the bathroom. He was not prepared to see her fully disrobe right in front of him in the middle of the room. When she took off her blouse that caught his attention. She was wearing a bra under it, so he didn't consider the act that shocking. When she removed her pants and revealed the matching panties to the bra, he took notice and shifted a little as he sat on the bed. But it was when she unhooked the bra and tossed it on the bed beside him that his jaw dropped. There she stood, almost completely naked in front of him, and it didn't phase her at all. She went about the room collecting clothes and replacing the discarded ones without even a glance in his direction. It was like he wasn't even there. If it weren't for the wink she gave him right before she covered her bare chest with another garment, he might have thought she forgot about him. All of this only fueled the irresistible desire he had for this woman. And she didn't make it any easier at dinner that night as she seemingly found innumerous reasons to bend forward and show off her chest. He had seen what she clothed herself in and he was well aware that under that low cut top was no bra. A fact driven home by the amount of her breasts showing out of the top of the shirt and the distinctive bumps that could be seen through the fabric. To say the fit of his pants was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. He felt like he was in agony as he took her back to her hotel. He wanted to come up stairs with her, he wanted to alleviate the pressure he felt, but she had other plans. As they came up to the entrance of the hotel she made a sharp turn, one that placed her directly in front of him. He bumped into her as she made her unexpected movement, causing their bodies to brush up against each other. It was a mild collision, but it served it's purpose. They stood face to face, their bodies touching. She reached up and traced the collar of his shirt with her finger, but just as he placed his arms on her hips she pulled back and out of his grip.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She teased. The whole motion had been one great big temptation. She turned and swayed her hips as she sauntered into the hotel. Without looking back she said, "Don't forget your deck this time. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the action."

As he watched her disappear into the hotel lobby he let out the breath that he had been holding in. God was he attracted to this woman. And not just her body, although it was really nice to look at. But it was more than that. It was her style, her flair, her mannerisms and attitude. Everything about her was intoxicating and he found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. And like a moth Kyo knew he would get burned by her flame, but he didn't care, not at that moment at least.

He felt like he was on air as he walked home. Something he had never experienced before. It was a strange effect and one that only Becky could provide for him. He searched his memory and retraced every interaction he had with her, trying to recall all of the details from the way her blonde hair fell in front of her face to what and how she said things. The past couple of days had been heavenly, and tomorrow he would see her again. And this time it would be at his place, and…

"Oh shit!" Kyo exclaimed aloud, scaring a few people that were on the street near him. The realization had just hit him, she was expecting to duel him and he didn't have a deck. Suddenly the lighter than air feeling transformed into a running panic. It was already past eleven o'clock, he had to get home and make the best deck he possibly could before he saw her again in the morning. But he knew he couldn't do it alone, he needed the help of an expert, and he knew where to find two of them.

Kyo bounded through the backdoor of the game shop that lead upstairs to Yugi and Simon's apartment. He was completely out of breath when he burst into the apartment. The abrupt arrival of Kyo made both Yugi and Joey immediately halt their conversation and stare at the boy.

"Quick dad, I need you to help me make a deck." Kyo said between gasps of breath.

Joey didn't answer, instead he glanced across the table at Yugi and said, "Did I miss something? When did Hell freeze over?"

"I'm not joking dad, I need this." Kyo was catching his breath now.

Normally such an announcement from his son would have made Joey happy, but not tonight. He knew what the deck was for. "This is all about that girl isn't it?"

"All I need is a deck, a good one."

"I don't know." Joey hesitated. There was something about that girl that turned Joey's stomach, something about her that was way too familiar.

"Please dad." Kyo begged. "Not once have I asked you for anything? Not once! But this I want. Help me do this."

Joey studied his son for a few seconds then sighed. "Alright." He looked back at Yugi. "Got any ideas?" Yugi half smiled at him.

Kyo thought he looked like a total geek wearing a deck belt. It may have been cool when he was in elementary school and actually gave a hoot about dueling, but now he considered himself way too mature to have one. He wanted Becky to know he had a deck, but he didn't want everyone else to see it, so he tried to find a shirt to cover it. Much to his disappointment he didn't have the appropriate attire. All his shirts were either too short, looked crappy if they weren't tucked in, or made him look like he had a huge lump where the deck box attached to his belt. Eventually he found something semi-fashionable and didn't make him look like he had a strange case of scoliosis. Much to his surprise, Becky didn't seem to be interested in dueling with him. All that morning and into the early afternoon she never once mentioned his cards or the deck which he was certain she had noticed. He figured that she was waiting until they got to his apartment.

His father wasn't there when they arrived, much to the delight of Kyo. There was no bigger buzz kill than having one of your parents butting in on a date. He invited her in and offered her a seat and something to drink. When he asked her what she wanted to drink he was thinking of soda, but she responded with 'vodka'. For some reason that didn't shock Kyo, nothing about this girl took him by surprise anymore. He had seen her do so much over the past few days that he believed she was capable and willing to do anything. At least he was hoping that was the case.

Kyo grabbed something out of his father's not so secret liquor stash and poured two glasses. It wasn't vodka, but it would do. Becky didn't wait for him to bring the glass to her, she met him in the kitchen, making sure to stay dangerous close to him while she took the glass and inspected the surroundings. She made a few comments about the size and decoration of the apartment as she wandered the abode. Passing the dining room table she sat down her glass and picked up a deck box that was lying there. Without permission she opened it and started riffling through the cards.

"Hey, those are my dad's." Kyo said with concern. He reached out to take them back but she turned so he couldn't get them.

"What's the harm with a little peek?"

"But…" Kyo didn't want to tell her 'no', but he had to find a way to stop her. He may not have agreed with his father about Duel Monsters but he knew how important those cards were to his dad, and he couldn't allow her to damage them. "Isn't looking at an opponent's deck against the rules?" Kyo thought the only way he could stop her was to appeal to the duelist in her. She didn't seem to have respect for anything else other than that. Much to his dismay she apparently didn't abide by duelists rules either.

"I'm not dueling your father." She said defiantly as she walked away from him and continued searching the cards.

He followed close behind her, hoping to have the opportunity to steal them back. Looking up, Becky stopped dead in her tracts . Glancing over her shoulder she smirked at him.

"Is that your room?" She gestured to the bedroom that could be seen through the slightly cracked door.

She didn't wait for an answer, she opened the door and walked in. With a quick glance around the room she plopped down on the bed.

"Close the door." She ordered.

Kyo entered and obeyed, shutting the door behind him. Becky rolled over on her stomach and set to work digging through the cards again. Finally she came upon what she was looking for.

"There it is." She smiled as she held the card in front of her. "The rare Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Kyo sat on the bed next to her. Everything about having a girl lying on his bed with a closed door should have been very erotic, but Kyo couldn't keep his eyes off the card she held. He had never imagined that a Duel Monster card would hold more interest to him than a beautiful woman, but this was the exception. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He had no idea what her intentions were toward that card.

She ran her fingers across the embossed lettering and he could swear he heard a purr escape her throat. She was right, Duel Monsters really did turn her on.

"Can I keep this?" Her question hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's my father's favorite card."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Are you kidding? He lives for that card."

"But I can put it to much better use."

"Give it back." Kyo was getting a little more insistent now.

"What if I don't want to?" She sat up mainly as a way of avoiding his hand which was reaching out for the card she held.

"This isn't a game, I need that card back." Kyo's voice became louder as he stretched out one more time for the suspect object.

"If you want it so bad, then come and get it." With that she dropped the card down the front of her shirt.

She didn't have to wait a second before Kyo attacked her, tackling her onto the bed. After only a few flips he was able to pin her to the bed, her hands held down by his. She squirmed under him, but he had superior weight and strength. Giving up on her struggles she stared up into his eyes.

"Looks like I've got your cornered." She said with a sly grin.

"Doesn't look like that from my position."

"Okay, then how are you going to get the card. Both of your hands are busy, if you release one of my hands to reach for it, I'll surely get away."

Kyo smirked back. "I wasn't planning on using my hands." He pressed his body lightly against hers as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She responded by kissing him back with more pressure and passion. Much to her dismay he broke the kiss after only a few seconds, she had wanted more. But she was happy when he started trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Before she knew it he had his face planted in her chest between her breasts. She was enjoying the sensation so much that the true purpose of his exploration eluded her. It wasn't until his face reemerged from the crease of her bosom with the card in his teeth that she realized what he had done. He was a tricky one. He released her hand long enough for him to remove the card from his teeth and place it on his nightstand. She didn't give him a chance to do anything else, for she wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him in for another, more satisfying kiss. What followed was an exchange of heated kisses as each flipped the other over trying to find the dominate position in their wrestling match. It was Becky who literally came out on top, straddling Kyo at the waist and bracing her hands against his chest as she used all her weight and strength to hold him down.

"Give up?"

"I don't know. What happens if I do?"

"I'm sure I could make it worth your while."

Becky pulled his shirt up and bent down and kissed his exposed stomach. Kyo didn't struggle after that, he was perfectly content to let her be in control. Slowly she kissed and licked her way down his stomach past his bellybutton. He had perfectly relaxed when two sounds made him nearly jump out of the bed. The first was the sound of Becky undoing his belt and jeans, and the second was that of the front door opening.

"Shit!" He said in heightened whisper. He tried to remove himself from the awkward position he was in, but Becky refused to budge.

"What's the matter?" Becky said with little concern as she kept him from moving.

"My father's home." He whispered to her.

"So?"

"He'll hear us!"

"Not if you're quiet." She leaned down and kissed him. "You do know how to be quiet don't you?"

Kyo's protesting was brought to an end when Becky slid her hand into his pants. From that point on, he had no resistance to her. He was hooked lock, stock, and barrel.

Unaware of the goings on in the next room, Joey went about his everyday things. He turned on the TV then went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He made a quick phone call while he scanned the channels looking for something to watch. Two-thousand and eighty channels and still there was nothing worthwhile on TV. Technology had improved in twenty-five years but the entertainment industry managed to do little more than provide more useless and mind-numbing shows. It was while he was absorbed in a very old episode of Jerry Springer that Becky made a sudden and unexpected exit from Kyo's bedroom.

She gave him a very sweet and cheery, "Hello Mr. Wheeler!" as she rounded the room and left out the front door. Joey's eyes widened. He turned and saw Kyo standing in the doorway to his room. The boy stood there with a flushed and far off look on his face. Joey was no fool. He had been in enough situations with Mai to know exactly what had happened between the two teens, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyo spoke first.

"I think I'm in love." The words floated of his tongue with more ease than he ever could have thought imaginable.

Joey couldn't respond to such a statement. What could he say? He wasn't sure, so he did the wrong thing, he didn't do anything at all.

After a shower and some elaborate beautification rituals, Kyo went to meet Becky at her hotel. It had been a few hours since their encounter but the event was still fresh on his mind as he knocked on her door. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself while they were out at the clubs. His heart raced as he heard her footsteps approach. He tried to put on his most cool and laid back expression as she opened the door, but that didn't matter. As soon as there was enough clearance through the door she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside. They didn't go to any clubs that night, they never left the hotel.

Her heavy luggage wasn't the only weight he had to bare as he escorted her to the airport terminal. He also had the burden of a heavy heart. He didn't want her to go, but she had to return to the United States and her family. She was already overdue by three days, and her father was worried.

"I want to see you again." Kyo was hoping that he didn't sound too much like some love-sick fool as he spoke to her. "My parents take trips to America all the time. Next time I'll ask if I can come along. Maybe we can meet up somewhere. That is if you want to."

Becky smiled at him. "That sounds great."

"Great!" His smile was bigger than hers now. "I think my dad will be heading out there in another…"

His thought was cut short by the sound of ringing. "Oh excuse me." Becky said as she pulled out a phone and placed it to her ear. Kyo didn't have to hear the other half of the conversation to know what it was about. "Hey there Baby! Miss me?…Yes, I'm about to get on the plane. I should be home in time for dinner…Ooo, you know how I love that restaurant. Maybe I'll wear that little black dress you love to take off of me…Promise?…I'm hold you to that…I'll see you soon, bye."

Kyo just stood there, he couldn't believe it. "Was that?"

"Oh, that was my boyfriend." As she replaced her phone in the bag she retrieved a photo and showed it to him. It was of a well built, muscular, blonde man wearing a letterman's jacket. "Isn't he gorgeous. He's captain of the football team and his family is filthy rich. He's absolutely perfect."

"Your boyfriend?" Kyo stared at her in disbelief. "But we…"

"Yes we did, and you were fantastic." She gave him a quick peck but he didn't return the kiss. "Well, there's my flight." Becky was happy that the boarding announcement came so soon. The air was getting thick between them and she wanted a fast escape. "If you're ever in the U.S. give me a call."

She waved back at him as she passed onto the boarding ramp. He didn't wave back, he didn't smile, he just wanted to die.

Author's note: Sorry about the long delay between updates. My computer has crashed and burned and I am forced to use someone elses. I will try to update faster in the future. Next chapter, the story behind what happened between Anna and Bakura.


	14. House Rules

Chapter 14

House Rules

Isabella huffed with disappointment as she exited her office and saw that the Neanderthal her father called a bodyguard was still there. As she walked past him he stood and followed her down the hall. She rolled her eyes as she realized he wasn't going to leave her alone. She stopped dead in front of a door and turned to confront him.

"Are you going to follow me in there too?" Isabella gestured to the ladies restroom.

He didn't respond.

"I can tell you're quite the conversationalist."

He just stared at her blankly. Isabella sighed and shook her head before entering the safe haven that only women can enter. After closing the door she paused contemplating her next move. She seriously considered climbing out the window. That might have worked if she wasn't on the fourteenth floor and the windows actually opened. With that option shot down there was only one other way to get rid of the behemoth, she had to see her father.

"Okay daddy, I'm calling you out." Isabella said as she stampeded into her father's office, slamming the door in the bodyguards face. "I have a question and you have the answer."

Seto took off his reading glasses and threw them on the desk before leaning back in his chair. "Office rules or house rules?'

"House rules."

For those unfamiliar with this long standing Kaiba tradition it was a policy initiated when Isabella reached eight and started asking all kinds of strange and sometimes embarrassing questions to her parents. That's when her sensible and way too logical father came up with a suitable question policy. The children where allowed to ask one question, that did not relate to general knowledge or schoolwork, once per month and their parents were sworn to answer truthfully, no matter the issue. There are two degrees of this policy, office rules and house rules. Office rules only allowed for questions related to business and public family affairs. On the other hand, house rules had no boundaries, the question could be about anything, including private and sensitive personal matters. House rules had their benefit, but it also had it's drawbacks. The main frailty being that this question policy also allowed the parents to ask a question of their children in return to which they must answer truthfully. And with house rules in effect, that gives her father the chance to ask anything he desired. But Isabella didn't think about that when she charged into his office.

Isabella sat down in the leather chair opposite her father. They studied each other for a second before she spoke. "Who was that white haired man and why are you afraid of him?"

"That's two questions."

"It's all part of the same question, so stop avoiding it."

Seto stared at the wall for a moment collecting his thoughts, trying to find the best way to explain things. Obviously telling her about what happened three thousand years ago and how they were reincarnated spirits from Ancient Egypt was not the best place to start. He decided the best way was to keep it simple.

"His name is Bakura." Seto began. "He's insane."

Isabella waited for more details, but she wasn't sure he would elaborate. "How do you know him?"

"We used to go to school together, and he was quite a promising duelist. His father was even a curator at the Domino Museum. When I first met him he was meek and shy, almost to the point of being sickingly sweet. But that changed. He grew angry and vengeful. He was possessed by an evil spirit. The two sides of him struggled, but it was the darker side that came out on top. The madness consumed him to the point where it had complete control over him. When I last saw him he was but a shadow of the man he was. He had become pure evil."

"I understand how that would disturb you…" Isabella hesitated. "But there is more isn't there?"

"He attacked your mother."

"…when?…where?"

"It was when you were very young." Seto took a deep breath. "I wasn't there when it happened, so I don't know all the details. And I don't want you asking your mother about this. It's been hard enough on her, she doesn't need to relive it." Seto stared down at his desk, Isabella knew how bad of memory this was for him. It hurt him to even think about it. "We had never been on good terms with your great uncle, so when he died things were…uncomfortable. I told your mother that we should just throw his body in a ditch and be done with it, but she insisted that he have a proper funeral. I was working late when she went to the funeral home to approve the final arrangements. It's not known if he was waiting for her, or if he saw her on the street and followed her, but Bakura was there. He waited until she was alone, then he attacked her. He hit her, beat her to the ground and tried to rape her, but she fought back. Somehow she managed to reach her bag. That's where she kept a switchblade I had given her. I insisted that she carry it when I wasn't around. I thought she could use the extra protection. She got to the knife and she stabbed him with it. Injured and bleeding he limped away." He paused, still staring at the desk. "I was sitting right here during the whole thing. I couldn't have known what happened, but I had a feeling that your mother was in trouble, so I called her cell phone. It clicked on, but she didn't answer. All I heard were these soft sobs. That's when I knew something was wrong. She wouldn't speak with me, so I didn't know where she was. All I could do was go to the last place I knew she was going and hope she was there. When I arrived I found her huddled under a display coffin in one of the parlors. Her face was bruised and bloody, her clothes torn. She was crying uncontrollably. I had to pry the knife out of her hand, I think she was afraid he would come back. I took her home, but it was too late, the event had scarred her. She spent a lot of time in therapy after that. And after seeing him again last week, she's been practically living in her therapist's office. That's where she is now."

"Did you call the police and have him arrested?"

"We didn't have to." Seto's eyes narrowed into angry little slits. "Two days later he threw himself off a cliff. He claimed he couldn't live with what his evil side had done."

"But he didn't die."

"I should have been more careful, I should have made sure. They never found the body. Leave it to that bastard to find a way of surviving."

"That explains why you were so surprised to see him at the party."

"This has all been very traumatic on your mother. It would be best if you don't mention any of this to her. She wouldn't want you to worry about her."

"I understand, I won't say a word." Isabella stood up, her sign that she was leaving. "Thank you for telling me, daddy."

She walked toward the door, but before she could reach it a deep voice clearing his throat stopped her. "Isabella…" She turned slowly and hesitantly. "House rules remember?"

'Shit!' Isabella mentally scolded herself. She hated this part of the bargain. It wasn't so bad when they were kids, they didn't have any secrets back then. The worst her parents could find out was about who broke a vase or skipped school. But now she had bigger secrets, personal ones, and he would ask about them. He would ask about Ryo.

Isabella reluctantly sat back down. Her father's gaze more intent now. He propped his elbows up on the arms of his chair and peered at her from over his folded hands. That's when she knew she was in trouble.

"Has Mr. Marufuji proposed to you?"

"No sir." She said weakly.

"Your mother is under the impression that he did."

"He didn't propose, he asked me to move in with him."

"You know that is completely out of the question." He replied sternly.

"Yes sir."

"It seems that Mr. Marufuji is overstepping his bounds. Perhaps I'll have to remind him of his place."

She stared blankly at the floor as her heart sank and dread set in.

Seto relaxed and put his glasses back on, he was certain he had made his point and won the argument. He was a bit shocked when he heard her speak again.

"But…" She said with more fervor now. "It's a good idea. We practically live together now. Why can't we make it official?"

"You know why." Seto's voice filled with a little anger at the thought of his daughter defying him.

"I don't see what's so wrong about it. We're both adults." Her tone was louder and more persistent.

"You're still my child and I won't permit it!" Seto slammed him palm down on the desk.

"How can you say that? You and mom lived together before you were married."

"That was different."

"The only difference is that you didn't have parents to tell you 'no'!" With that she abruptly stood and stomped toward the door. As soon as she opened it the bodyguard came to her side. Isabella turned sharply and threw a hateful glare at her father.

Seto stood and leaned on his desk. "The bodyguard stays!" He yelled after her as she slammed the door.

Isabella fumed all during the car ride. She was so angry with her father. An event that happened only rarely when she was young, but was becoming too frequent now. Back then she adored him, he was perfect in her eyes, but now she was seeing him in a new light. He was becoming more demanding and controlling. It was if the more she tried to slip away the tighter his hold was becoming on her. And before when they agreed on everything, now she was disagreeing with him on many subjects. The biggest point on which they never saw eye to eye on was Ryo. Her father had never been happy about their relationship, but he tolerated it. Yet the more time she spent with Ryo, the more hatred her father had for him. Ryo loved her, she was certain of that. And she needed that love and his companionship, but her father couldn't see that and it was impossible to tell him. She wanted more than anything to be closer to Ryo and to make him happy, but her father always stood in the way. And now he had made it clear that they couldn't live together, which means that marrying Ryo is off limits as well. She had to think, find some way to keep him without angering her father. Some way to make her father approve.

Ideas flooded through her head as she entered the apartment building. In the short ride up the elevator she made up her mind and set her goals. If this worked she would be able to keep him. But if it failed she might lose him forever. No matter the outcome she had to try.

Ryo spotted her as soon as she entered his apartment. They had exchanged keys a long time ago and it was not unusual for them both to be at one or the other's place overnight.

"I was just about to make dinner. Are you hungry?" Ryo asked.

"Yes!" Bella said as she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately. As she tore off his shirt her father's words ran through her ears.

'It seems that Mr. Marafuji is overstepping his bounds. Perhaps I'll have to remind him of his place.'

Bella knew exactly where Ryo's place was. It was by her side.


	15. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 15

The Ties That Bind

Blue-gray eyes peeked out of the alcove at the man standing there. He couldn't believe he was able to get this close, that no one stopped him. But then again, he was small and insignificant, who would notice him? He knew that running away from his mother was wrong, but he had to see him up close. He had been so impressed watching him in the dueling arena. The way he stood there, so tall and defiant. He was in control of everything, he brought order to chaos. And that's what the boy wanted, some semblance of order in his chaotic world.

He dare not approach the man, dare not speak to him. He wasn't worthy. Instead he studied him from a distance. He stood silently, his face emotionless. 'Not having emotions is good.' Thought the boy. 'You can't get hurt if you don't have emotions.' The man was still, never moving, he appeared like some great stone statue contemplating the mysteries of the ages. The boy wondered if he would move and if so what would make him do so. Surely nothing could move this mountain of man, nothing would make him give up his thoughtful resolve. This was Seto Kaiba and he bowed to no one.

"Daddy!" Came a happy squeal. The boy ducked back into his hiding place just as a little girl ran past him. She had on a light blue dress and ribbons tied back her curly black hair. She was shortly followed by an older woman with the same black hair. This was the girl's mother.

The boy spied again as the little girl ran up to the man and he embraced and lifted her into his arms. She placed her arms around his shoulders and they exchanged kisses and smiles. He only paused a moment to give a kiss to the woman.

This was something the boy did not expect. The man had seemed so aloof and harsh when he dueled. Like he had no feelings at all. But here he was smiling and laughing with these two girls. Could someone be both hard and loving? Was there a balance between business and family?

The boy observed as the man returned the girl to the earth and then directed his attention toward the woman. He kissed her gently and ran his hand along the bulge of her stomach. She was pregnant. He watched as he spoke softly to her. The boy's chest hurt as he saw how compassionate and caring his eyes were. The boy could feel the sadness consume him. His parents had never looked at each other that way. They were nothing like the two people that stood before him. These two people who loved each other. 'Could I ever be happy like that?' He asked himself. 'Maybe. One day I could find someone. But she would have to be special.'

"Hello."

The greeting made the boy fling around and duck back into the dark alcove. But it was too late, he had been seen. Through the darkness he saw the little girl. He could see her better now. She couldn't have been more than three or four years old. Her dress, which he originally thought was only blue, had little white roses scattered in a pattern. And as the light shone on her he could see that she had the most brilliant blue eyes.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Ryo."

"Mine's Isabella. Do you want to play?" She smiled.

How could one smile mean so much to him? He didn't even know this girl, but suddenly she was important to him. Important because she showed him some kindness, because she didn't prejudge him by his family or his social status, because he needed some compassion, some hope, and in a simple smile she gave him that.

"What have you found?" Asked the woman as she walked up beside the girl. She took one look in the alcove and declared. "Looks like Isabella found a stray lamb. Are you lost dear?"

He couldn't answer, he was too afraid to speak in front of the newly arrived Seto Kaiba.

"The next round is about to start, you two should go back to your seats. I'll take care of him." Kaiba suggested. "Come with me, son."

That one word, 'son' made Ryo's heart skip. To be this man's son would be wonderful, amazing even. Seto Kaiba would be a man he would be proud to call his father.

The boy didn't move, partially because of shock and partially because of fear, so Kaiba extended his hand. The boy took it and stepped out of the darkness into the light. Ryo had never known as much happiness as he did walking down the corridor with Seto Kaiba. It seemed so natural, like he was meant to be with him. As they approached one of the entrances to the dueling arena, Kaiba diverted them toward a security guard.

"This boy is lost. See that he finds his family." Kaiba released his hold on the boy's hand, to which he received a strange reaction.

"No!" The boy shouted as he cried and latched onto the man's trench coat. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

Tear stained eyes shone up at the man, begging to be accepted. Kaiba stared down at him, eyes wide and Ryo could have sworn they were full of sorrow. Ryo may never know why Kaiba did what he was about to do, maybe it was out of pity or loss, but it was all Ryo needed to set him on a path.

"What is your name?"

"Ryo" He said with a sniffle.

"Your last name Ryo."

"Marufuji."

Looking back at the guard he spoke. "Alert the security office of the matter. Meanwhile, Mr. Marufuji will be with me."

Ryo felt like jumping for joy when he heard him say that. It was like a dream. He quickly wiped his weepy eyes on his sleeves and followed Kaiba into the arena. He led him to a set of seats on which sat the woman and girl from a few moments ago.

"This is Mr. Marufuji. He'll be spending some time with us."

The woman looked a little shocked at the announcement, but she greeted the boy with a smile.

"This is my wife and my daughter Isabella." Kaiba said as he directed Ryo to a chair beside them. "Be good and don't cause any trouble or I'll send you away. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

How foreign yet familiar this all was to him. To be in the company of strangers, yet feel completely at home. The little girl, Isabella, took to the boy instantly. She was friendly and cheerful. She acted like they had been friends forever. Ryo liked that. It had been a long time since he had seen a friendly face or had a warm welcome. Isabella chatted endlessly. The subject didn't really matter as long as she had someone to converse with. She appeared lonely to Ryo. But she wouldn't be for long. Soon she would have a younger brother or sister, a playmate. The girl was very excited at the prospect of a sibling. She told Ryo that she hoped it would be a boy because she thought boys were more fun than girls. Ryo told her he had a younger brother. To which the girl responded with utter jealousy.

The next order of business for the two children was inspecting Isabella's Duel Monster cards. She took great pride in showing them to him and explaining why she picked certain cards.

"Do you have a deck?" She asked.

"No." He said with a twinge of shame.

"Why not? Don't you like the game?"

"Yes, I like it very much, but…I can't afford any cards. We don't have money for such things." In fact if his family hadn't received free admission, Ryo would never have been able to go to the tournament.

"If you had some cards would you play?"

Ryo nodded.

"Here, you can have these." She presented him with her deck.

"Those are yours, I can't take them."

"You need them more than I do."

"But you spent so much time on making it perfect. Building that deck makes you happy, and you can't give away happiness."

"Yes, I did like making my deck, but it would make me happier if you had them."

"Why would that make you happy?"

"Because when you have a deck then we can play." She smiled again and pushed the cards closer to him. "Besides, you can't say 'no'."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Kaiba and a Kaiba doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well, if you put it that way." Ryo smiled back at her. It felt good to smile. He hadn't done it in a long while. He doubted that he would do it again. That is unless Isabella was with him.

He was a little shaky as he accepted them. He took a quick glance over at her mother, afraid that she might protest the transaction, but she didn't. She was watching and well aware of the situation, but instead of a grimace on her face it was a grin. Ryo took the deck and held it to his chest. This was a precious gift, one to be cherished.

During the entire time that the boy and Isabella talked Kaiba battled his way through a sea of duelists. And in that time Isabella seemed to show little interest in his activities. When he asked her about that she simply replied that none of these people were a match for her father and that the real dueling would come until the end. She was correct. Her father easily defeated his opponents and found himself in the finals. When the announcement of the final match was made, Isabella sat up straight and paid exclusive attention to the happenings on the stage. Her eyes were transfixed and unmoving on her father. It was like she was studying him, reading his mind and thoughts, and trying to anticipate his actions. Amazingly to Ryo, she was able to predict a few of her father's moves and even which cards he had in his hand. He commented to himself that this little girl was smart, but with a father like Seto Kaiba, she almost had to be.

As the battle dragged on Isabella awaited each move with baited breath. She appeared much more stressed that her father, and she wasn't the person engaged in the duel. She felt every thrill, every chill as the game progressed, but her final reaction was surprising to him. She wasn't upset when her father lost, and neither was Kaiba. There was a twinge of disappointment that passed between the members of the family, but no outrage. Isabella would only say that it was a 'well fought game and there was nothing to be ashamed of.' Ryo thought that a good philosophy.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to abandon the battlefield and return to his family. Isabella instinctively jumped into his arms and Kaiba lifted her up into his embrace once more. She gave him a kiss and a congratulations on a duel well played. The girl's mother gave a wave and brief 'hello' to Kaiba's opponent as he walked past them. Once her attention was back on her husband the conversation turned to what would be done with the boy since no one had yet come to claim him.

"Let's take him home with us." Announced Isabella with glee.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Corrected her mother. "I'm sure his family is worried about him and wants to find him."

"But he can stay with us until they do." The little girl suggested.

"That's not how things work." Her father said sternly.

As Ryo listened he secretly hoped that they would take him home, that he could live with them. He thought about lying to them and saying that he was an orphan or abandoned, but he decided against it. He knew he couldn't gain their favor by lies. He wanted their trust and acceptance and lies only hurt people.

He held his breath waiting for the final decision. The mother's skillful negotiating had appeared to convince Kaiba to take the boy in until his family could be found. All they had to do was make the proposition to Ryo. His heat stopped as he thought of the paradise he would be welcomed into. He desired nothing more than the peace and happiness of this new home.

"Ryo!" Came a sobbing cry from behind him. Ryo turned to see a dark haired woman with blue-gray eyes running up to him.

Paradise Lost.

His mother dropped to her knees and hugged him, to which he gave little response. Silently he cursed her for finding him. His reunion was not a happy one.

His mother proceeded to embarrass him even more when she bowed repeatedly, all the while crying and thanking the Kaibas for their generosity. It was obvious to the Kaibas that this woman was of a low class, even one who could be classified as 'poor', but they treated her fairly. Isabella's mother praised the woman for having a well-behaved and intelligent child. His mother then furthered his humiliation by apologizing for him over and over again. She had never taken great stock in his abilities.

Satisfied that the boy was now in the proper hands, the Kaibas gathered up each other and with a quick 'goodbye' proceeded to leave. Ryo's mother grabbed him by the hand and scolded him as she dragged him away. But Ryo didn't hear the lecture his mother gave. He was more intent on watching the Kaibas. As the two parties drew further away, he saw them get smaller and threaten to shrink into the distance. His dream was fading away and he couldn't allow that. He had to give chase, he had to catch it.

With a sudden jerk of his arm he was free from his mother's grasp. He took off running in the direction he had last seen them. But the crowd impeded him. He couldn't spot them anywhere. He searched and even asked people if they had seen them, but it was no use, they were gone.

Ryo sat on a curb for hours staring at his new cards. He could only think about what he had lost, a good home, a loving family, no more pain. A storm rolled in and the sky, which was already near dusk became dark and hazy. Ryo didn't want to go home, but he had no other place to go. Slowly he walked as the rain fell upon him, soaking him with water. All the way he thought about what he wanted and how he would get it. He came up with a plan, a path to travel in his life that would get him his goal. It was at that moment that he swore that one day he would be a Kaiba and he would be happy.

When he reached his modest and run down apartment he was completely drenched. He was deliberately quiet as he opened the door and stepped in. He knew the storm brewing outside was nothing compared the one going on inside. It was a small apartment so it was impossible to not hear his father's shouting. They were in the kitchen, and he had to go past them to get to his bedroom. Ryo peeked his head around the corner and awaited a good time to try and sneak past them.

"You're a useless bitch!" His father yelled as he held a bottle in one hand and backslapped his wife with the other. His mother fell to the ground and cupped her face. "You can't even keep track of one kid!"

"I'm sorry…I tried…" She cried softly.

"You tried? You can't do anything right!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She whispered between sobs.

The sound of water dripping off of Ryo's wet clothes caught his father's attention and he saw him in his hiding place. "Get over here you little bastard!"

Ryo had always been afraid of this man and his savage beatings, but suddenly he wasn't anymore. For today he had experienced what it was like to have a real father, one that loved his children. It was a powerful idea, one he held close to him. And with that in mind he could no longer accept this man as his father, he wasn't worthy of the post. He would never be worthy and Ryo would never call him 'dad' again.

Ryo marched out of his hiding place and stood defiantly before the man. The pain on his face from the slap was intense, but Ryo didn't let him know that. Instead he stood tall and stiff, never flinching. His normally downcast eyes were fierce and defiant as they stared down the man. Even through his half drunken stupor, the man could tell something in this boy had changed. He was stronger now, almost frightening. The man paused, contemplating his next move, trying to figure out a way to make this boy show respect to him, or at least fear him. But Ryo didn't give him a chance. He was through being bullied and beaten and he would not accept this type of life anymore.

Without a word, Ryo turned and walked down the hall, leaving both mother and father behind.

He remained silent as he entered the room he shared with his little brother. A little green haired boy jumped up in bed and addressed his brother.

"Where have you been? Mommy was worried."

"Let her worry. She's none of my concern anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a rotten family and I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I found a new family, a better one."

"When are you going?"

"Soon."

His little brother may have only been three, but he knew the reality of their situation, and his brother was right, this was a rotten family. "When you go…can I come too?"

Ryo looked at his brother, he hadn't considered what would happen to him once he was gone.

"If you're worthy, you can come."

The little boy's face gleamed. "Oh I will be! I'll work hard, you'll see!"

Ryo nodded and turned toward his dresser and began removing his wet clothes.

"But big brother…" The little boy inquired. "How are we going to get a new family? How are we going to get away?"

"With these." Ryo reached into his pocket and produced the cards he had been given. He had placed them there and sheltered the spot to keep them dry. The little boy could only look in amazement as he carefully placed the cards on his dresser. "With these I'll get everything I want."

It's strange which memories your mind decides to recall at which moments. Ryo hadn't thought about that day at the tournament in years, but here it was staring him in the face. That day had been the one instrumental force in his life. The one that had set him on his path. He never could have guessed where it would lead him. In the two decades since that day Ryo had started with the cards Isabella had given him and had become a champion duelist. His intelligence and hard work had found him a good education and raised him through the ranks of Kaiba-Sung Incorporated. And now he stood by the side of Kaiba himself. Kaiba may not consider Ryo his son, but it was the next best thing.

And most surprisingly, something he could not have predicted twenty years ago, was that that little girl with the brilliant blue eyes would become his lover, his beloved. He had never intended to use her to get to her father, although that is how it appeared to Kaiba. Ryo could not hurt her, not after she had been so kind to him so many years ago. If it were not for her, he wouldn't be where he is now. And right now, she lay beside him in the bed they shared. He glanced down at her as she slept. She looked peaceful and content. At this hour she had no worries to consume her, no problems to consider solutions for. She could simply rest. Ryo ran his fingers through her long black hair, remembering it like it was on that day when they first met. Perhaps he fell in love with her that day, not years later at the Duel Academy. Maybe he just didn't understand it then. But he did now. He knew she was his weakness. His love for her bounded him into an unusual servitude to Seto Kaiba. In order to keep Isabella, Ryo had to obey Kaiba. And if he didn't he would lose her forever, Kaiba would make sure of it. That is what taxed Ryo more than anything, what kept his up on nights like this. He knew he could be stronger and stand up to Kaiba, make his demands of the person he would call 'father', if it were not for the fear of losing his one true happiness. And you can't give away happiness. So he was indentured, tied to the man he had worshiped. But Ryo was no fool, he knew that one day soon the dam would break and the flood water would rush in and destroy everything. Then he would be forced to make a stand and take what he wanted. For he knew that without that Kaiba would never let him be part of his family.


	16. Six the Hard Way

Chapter 16

Six the Hard Way

"I just don't know what to do." Joey said as he heaved a sigh and leaned a little more onto Yugi's dinning room table. "He's been moping around the apartment ever since Becky left. He's in a total depression. He's not sleeping, barely eating, and his schoolwork has gone down the drain. That girl messed with him bad."

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" Yugi asked.

"He never really admitted anything to me, but I think they were close. Well, closer than close, if you get my drift." Yugi nodded in acknowledgement. "But what he did tell me was that she already had a boyfriend back in the States. She used him. She took what she wanted and left him high and dry. He fell for her and she didn't care."

"Hard to believe that she's Rebecca's daughter." Yugi added, he didn't know exactly what else to say.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Joey was looking pale and morose now. "This is all way too damn familiar." Joey ran his fingers through his hair. "It's no wonder the kid is screwed up, with parents like me and Mai how could he not be? I mean look at us. Most of the time we can't be in the same room together without fighting or fucking. And when we are apart all we do is call the other and moan and groan about how much we miss each other. She runs, I chase, it's like some fucked up cat and mouse game. I'm tired of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a stand. I've gotta stop this." Joey sat up and showed more determination on his face. "Mai called and said she's coming to visit in a couple of days. And when she shows up I'm going to put an end to all of this." Joey glanced over at Yugi and noticed the worried look on his face. He scratched the back of his head and gave Yugi a goofy smile. "I don't know exactly what I'm going to say yet, but I'm sure it'll be memorable."

"I'm glad your deciding to take a stand, Joey, but maybe you should talk this out with Kyo first."

"Yeah, you're right." Joey sighed again. "I'm just no good at that. Every time I try and say something important he gives me some look like he'd rather be somewhere else. Like I'm boring him. You've talked to him before, how did you do it?"

"My impression of Kyo is that he doesn't want to be treated like a child. Don't talk down to him, just act like you're speaking to a friend. He's really very smart and I'm sure he'll understand what you're trying to do if you just explain it to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks, Yug, you always seem to come through for me."

"All I did was lend you an ear; you've got to do the hard part."

"Yeah." Joey gave a half smile as he thought of the task ahead of him. This was not going to be easy, and no matter the outcome, it would change his and Kyo's life forever.

As soon as Joey entered the door of his apartment he was immediately greeted by music. Loud, blaring rock music emanating from Kyo's bedroom. He went and tested the doorknob; it was unlocked so he let himself in. Normally he would have knocked but there was no way anything could be heard over such a ruckus. Joey found Kyo face down on the bed, a pillow clutched under his chest. He just stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face. It was hard for Joey to read him and see what his thoughts were, but his mood was clear, he was pissed.

Joey hit the button on the stereo and turned down the volume. "Can we talk?" He asked after the ringing in his ears ceased.

"Can I stop you?" Kyo grunted at the disturbance of his self-loathing.

"Nope."

"Okay, then, what do you want?"

Joey sat down on the bed next to Kyo, but only got a sideways glance from his son. "Your mom called, she says she's coming to visit."

Kyo diverted his eyes away and stared at the wall again. "That must be a record. It normally takes months of partying before she gets bored and comes looking for you."

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"If you're going to leave with her, just do it. You don't need my blessing and at this point I don't give a shit what you do." Kyo said in a flared tone.

"I'm not leaving Kyo, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What then?"

Joey took a deep breath; this was going to be hard, but at least if he could get through this it would make talking to Mai easier. "After all the stuff that's been happening lately...well, it got me thinking. I don't think we, that's your mother and me, have been very fair to you. You always seem to be caught in middle of our fights or dragged across the planet for some stupid reason. And you hated it. You don't have to admit to it, cause I always knew. Maybe that's what makes this whole thing so bad is that I knew you hated it and I did it anyways. You deserved a normal home life like other kids. Like Mai and I didn't have when we were young. But I guess not having ones ourselves we didn't know what that was like." Joey wiped the sweat from his brow with his hand as he glanced over at Kyo. He was still staring at the wall and appeared to have little interest in the conversation. "But that's all going to change. I know it may be too late, but I want to give you that life. When your mother comes around I'm going to ask her to stay here with us. To move in and be a family."

"She won't do it."

"Well, then I'll make her see it my way."

Kyo huffed in disbelief.

"I know, it sounds far fetched, but I'm going to do it. Mai is going to stay with us or...or we're through...for good this time."

"Who are you kidding?" Kyo said satirically. "Mai has you wrapped around her finger."

"Don't talk like that!" Joey was a little angry now. "And stop calling her Mai. She's your mother God Dammit! From now on you call her 'mom'. It's not right that you call your mother by her first name. That's one thing I should have put a stop to immediately. Maybe I wasn't strong enough back then, but now I am. We're going to be a family with or without her!"

Kyo turned in the bed and stared in disbelief at his father. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Joey mussed his son's hair as he smiled. "How about it? You gonna help me out on this one?"

Kyo didn't know how successful his father was going to be in such an endeavor, but he was glad his father was willing to try, so he nodded.

Joey couldn't help but be flustered and upset. Not because Mai was supposed to arrive today, but because he was missing something. Earlier he had been resorting his deck, adding and removing cards with new ones that Yugi had found him, when he suddenly realized that his Red Eyes Black Dragon card was no where to be found. He was certain it was in his deck, he never took it out, and yet it had disappeared. Which started Joey into a panic driven rage as he circled the apartment looking anywhere and everywhere trying to uncover the rogue card. After a few sweeps of the living room he stopped amid the semi-mess he had created and scratched his head. 'It has to be here, where else would it be?' He asked himself. 'Maybe Kyo knows? Nah, Kyo doesn't pay any attention to my cards, he wouldn't know.'

Joey's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. His search would have to wait.

Upon opening the door he was greeted with a smile and seductive look from his current ex-wife, Mai. As usual she was dressed in her most alluring outfit, one she bought no doubt just for this visit. She was always very adept at spending Joey's money, whether they were married or not. To her that was all just a technicality anyways. And although Mai looked good enough to eat, Joey's mind was on another subject.

"Why didn't you use the key I gave you?"

"Oh that thing? I lost it sometime last year." Was Mai's uninterested reply as she brushed past him into the apartment.

To Joey that was just one more reminder of how distant Mai had become to her family and how she failed to recognize this place as her home.

"Have a seat, Mai. We need to talk."

Mai snickered as she approached him and played with the collar of his shirt. "Are we going to have another one of our classic fights? Why don't we just skip the fight and go straight to the bedroom?"

"We're not going to the bedroom." Joey said with some determination in his voice. But privately he knew how badly he wanted her. It was taking a lot of restraint for him not to sweep her off her feet and make passionate love to her.

"We always end up in the bedroom, let's just cut out the middleman."

"This isn't going to end in the bedroom, not this time." There was a level of force in his voice that made Mai take notice.

She released her playful hold of his collar and plopped on the couch. She made plenty of room for him to sit and gave him a 'come hither' look, but he chose to remain standing. It was all he could do to keep up his defenses.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mai asked as she picked at a stray hair on the couch. She never did like that couch. Not her taste, but Joey loved it.

"Kyo isn't doing well."

"If he's sick then you should take him to a doctor. You don't need my permission to do that."

"He's not sick, not in anyway a doctor can cure him."

"You just lost me." Mai complained.

"He's heartbroken, and lonely, and depressed."

"Sounds like he could use a girlfriend."

"He doesn't need a girlfriend, Mai. He needs you."

"Me? What can I do?"

"You're his mother."

"And that qualifies me to do what? I'm not a psychologist."

"He doesn't need a psychologist, he needs a mother. One that will be there for him and support him."

"And I don't? When he wanted to stop dueling did I tell him that he couldn't? No. Unlike you, I told him it was his life and he could do what he wanted to do. I'd call that supportive."

"Don't you get it Mai? He stopped dueling because he wanted to get your attention. He was hoping he would make you mad enough that you might stick around for more than a couple of days and force him to play. I told him he had to keep playing because I knew he wasn't serious about it and that he would regret quitting, and he did. Now he won't touch the damn things because every time he does it reminds him of you."

"He's never said anything like that to me."

"That because you're never around. You're always flying off to some foreign location, and God help me I followed you to most of them. And all that time Kyo was stuck here. He spent more time at Yugi's house than he ever did with us. Hell until he was seven he thought Simon was his older brother."

"And what was wrong with him staying with them? Yugi and Anzu were great role models."

"The point is we should have been there for him. We're his parents, but so far we haven't done anything to prove that we love him."

"Hey, I didn't have to be around him twenty-four seven to prove anything. I love my son and he knows it."

"Does he Mai? When was the last time you said it to him?"

Mai paused for a moment.

"Have you ever said it to him?" Joey asked in a state of anger and horror.

Mai had no answer for him. Joey turned around and placed his head against the wall in frustration. The few minutes of silence were finally broken when Joey sighed and said, "We totally suck at this parenting thing."

"People like us were never meant to be parents." Mai commented as she stared off into space. "Our families were so screwed up, how did we ever think that our own kid wouldn't be as messed up as we are? We shouldn't have even bothered. I should have had the abortion and been done with it."

"Don't you dare say that!" Joey flung around in utmost anger. "Don't you ever say that again! Not in front of me and definitely not in front of Kyo."

"I only had the kid because you wanted him so bad. Because it made you happy."

"You want to make me happy Mai? Then do this for me."

"Do what?"

"Stay here. Stay in Japan with Kyo and me. Don't run off, but stay so we can be a real family."

"And live where?"

"Here in the apartment, there's plenty of room."

"And do what? Cook? Clean? Who do you think I am, fucking June Cleaver? Maybe you'd like it if I wore a cute little dress with an apron and a pearl necklace? Is that what you want?"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. You don't have to do any cooking or cleaning, Kyo and I do most of that anyways."

"Than what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know...be a mother. Do motherly stuff. Ya know like seeing him off to school in the morning, taking care of him when he's sick, tucking him into bed, stuff like that."

"In case you haven't noticed, he's a teenager, you don't tuck teenagers into bed."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"And may I also remind you that we've done the whole Susie-homemaker crap when Kyo was born and it didn't work. All we did was fight. We were constantly at each other's throats. It's amazing we didn't kill each other. Do you really want to repeat that?"

"It was different back then. We were both young, we had just gotten married, and we had a screaming baby. We didn't know what we were doing. Every time Kyo sneezed we thought he had some terrible disease. Let's face it, we were stupid. But now we can do it right."

Mai just shook her head at him. "I did that for four years, I'm not going to do it again. I've gotten my freedom and I'm going to keep it."

"And do what with it? You gonna keep running? No matter how far you run Mai your past is always gonna catch up with you."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do Mai. I think for the first time in my life I understand you. You're afraid. You're afraid that one day someone's gonna recognize you and remember what you used to do for a living. Or worse you're going to turn a corner one-day and come face to face with your stepfather. I know what he did to you still hurts, but you've got to confront it. The more you run the worse it gets." Joey could see that Mai was becoming upset about his choice of conversation. Water began to pool in her eyes. Joey sat beside her on the couch and tried to comfort her, but she diverted her face away so he couldn't see the tears forming. "I want to help you Mai, but you've got to let me." He placed his hand on Mai's shoulder to show his concern.

With a little sniffle Mai turned toward him and with her doe-eyes filled with tear she said. "Let's go to Paris."

"Paris?"

"We always loved Paris at this time of year. It's so peaceful and beautiful. We can stroll down the streets and have dinner at one of those charming little bistros. We'll talk this over, just the two of us."

Normally she would have sucked in Joey immediately. But not today, he was expecting something like this from her. It was a classic distraction method. He would want to have a serious conversation, but instead she would sweet-talk him into a trip to some far off place or right into bed. Either way she would win because he would never get to say what he wanted. But today he was sticking to his guns and he was not going to back down.

"I won't go to Paris with you, Mai. I'm staying here with Kyo."

"Kyo?" Mai forcibly pulled her body from his reach. "Why is always Kyo? You would really choose him over me?"

"He's our son Mai; we have to take care of him."

"He's seventeen; he can take care of himself. I was on my own at fifteen."

"And look where it got you Mai? Homeless and selling yourself to sleazy old men with money."

Joey knew he deserved the slap on the face she gave him, but it still hurt.

"I don't have to take this crap from you." Mai said as she jumped off the couch and stormed toward the door.

"If you walk out that door Mai, we're through, do you understand me?" Joey rebutted as he leapt up and shadowed her.

"You'll be back. You always come back."

"Not this time. Not ever again. Kyo needs me and I'm going to do right by him."

Joey stopped his footsteps a few feet shy of the door. She kept on walking, but he didn't want to follow. He was determined he wasn't going to chase her. If she was going to stay with them it had to be of her own choosing and not because he forced her. He watched in silence as she opened the door and took a step out. Then she paused. He held his breath awaiting her next move. Mai turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I remember the first time you held him. He was so tiny in your arms. You had the biggest dopiest grin on your face. You couldn't have been prouder if you won the World Championship. I knew then, right at the moment, that he would come between us. And I was right."

"I still love you Mai; I just can't live like this anymore."

"And I can't live here." Those were her final words as she walked forward, closing the door behind her.

Joey stared at the closed door for a few seconds, hoping, praying that she would return, but he knew she wouldn't. This was the end. And he didn't know how to break the news to Kyo.

Kyo was completely out of breath when he reached the apartment. The prospect of being in the same room as his mother made him race all the way home. He could say that he barely knew her, after all she had been absent for most of his life, but he still held on to that slim hope that he could know her and receive some affection from her. He lived for those days, those few fleeting moments.

He was panting as he burst through the door. His father was sitting on the couch, alone, and in silence. He just looked at him. Kyo didn't have to say any words for the question to be asked. And his response was a shake of his father's head. In a flash of anger and disappointment, Kyo threw his bag against the wall and stormed off to his room. Joey slowly got up and followed him. This was a bad situation, even he understood that, but he had to cheer Kyo up even a little before he fell into an even greater depression. He entered the room and was surprised to find Kyo sitting curled up on the floor between his bed and the wall. Joey casually sat on the edge of the bed near him.

"I know this sucks."

Kyo didn't respond.

"The way I see it, life is like rolling six the hard way. You gotta goal set out before you. And it looks easy, but it's not. You keep rolling the dice but no matter how many times you throw them you never seem to hit the six. Over and over again you try and you don't reach your goal. But the thing is, what I learned, is that even if life doesn't give you the six on the first roll you got plenty of chances to try again. Until life throws you a snake eyes it allows you to keep betting, risking your life on the next throw. It's that hope that maybe the next time around you'll hit your goal that makes us keep going. It's all about hope. Whether you get the six or not you've got to keep trying." Joey paused for a moment to brush the hair out of his face. "Yeah, I know, this sucks." He repeated as he noted Kyo's distant expression. "Maybe I could have done something different, said something more cunning, but I guess that's not my style. It didn't go well, but through it all Mai did remind me of something. She reminded me of how proud I am of you. You're the most important person in the world to me. And I promise you we're going to get through this. You're mother may not be here, but I am and I'm not going anywhere." Joey gave his son a half smile and roughed up the hair on his head. Deciding it was best to let him stew in private, Joey got up to leave.

Just as Joey was about to cross the threshold into the next room he heard a voice from behind him.

"Do you still love her?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah I do." Joey responded.

"She's hurt you pretty bad hasn't she?"

"Yeah." Joey said with a sigh. Glancing over he saw the tortured look on his son's face. "Just like Becky hurt you."

"You know what I hate the most?"

Joey shook his head.

"I still want her back."

"I know, kid. Me too."

__

Author's notes: Gosh sorry for the super long delay in updating. My computer totally and utterly crashed and for the last month I have been relying on the kindness of strangers, so to speak, to write and do anything on the Internet. So my story has suffered. But alas, I am back with my computer at a semi-fixed capacity. I will try to update as soon as I can. I hate doing this so slowly because we are finally getting to the interesting points where the plot twists and secrets are revealed. I can't wait. Can you? Please review.


	17. Around the Watercooler

Chapter 17

Around the Water cooler

To say that Isabella's office was isolated would be an understatement. It was more like being abandoned in a desert with no horse or camel and no company to speak to. That was the way she felt sometimes, well, the way she felt most of the time. Her office consisted of a single floor of Kaiba-Sung Headquarters. It was the same building she grew up in, but somehow this stale and cold floor appeared completely different than the happy and warm floor that their apartment was on.

Perhaps the subject must be clarified. It is certain that Isabella would object to the description stating that the entire floor was her 'office'. That's not exactly accurate. Although her office was spacious and well decorated, it did not occupy the entire floor of the building. There were other rooms, other would be offices, but they were empty. Their occupants had vacated them before she took up residence. Now they consisted of storage rooms and held office equipment. Which made for a very serene, if not deafeningly quiet space in which to work. But it was not the creepy silence that she disliked; it was the absence of life. Except for the occasional visits from her parents and Ryo, the only person she would see during the day was her wayward secretary. A man prone to wandering about the building and leaving his post more often than Isabella would like or could stand. Why she hadn't fired him yet was still a mystery to her. Perhaps she was afraid that if she did that he would not be replaced. Thus leaving her alone in the cold and unforgiving desert that was her office.

It was the wanderlust of her secretary that allowed her to venture forth into the building that day. She had needed something retrieved from Marketing and her secretary was, as always, no where to be found, so she set out to gather it herself. Any time she made an appearance outside of her prison it caused a ruckus. She was rarely seen, but everyone instantly recognized her. She had her mother's looks and her father's stern expressions. When she walked past people would stare or gossip and management personnel would immediately clamor around her to see if they could assist her in whatever task that she required. Brown-nosers all of them. Although it annoyed her, Isabella was used to this. She didn't even mind the gossiping, that was as long as she couldn't hear what they were saying. But today she heard them loud and clear.

"Her father keeps her locked up on the seventeenth floor like some princess in an ivory tower."

"I hear she has no friends."

"I guy in Supplies and Distribution told me the only reason Marufuji puts up with her is because her father pays him."

"How else does someone move up in this company so fast?"

"Imagine that? A man sleeping his way to the top."

Giggling and laughing at her behind closed doors happened, she understood that and she accepted it. But today it was blatant and loud, like they wanted her to hear them. Or perhaps she wanted to hear? Stretching her ear and toning out the incessive drone of the department manager that was annoying her. Yes, she wanted to know what they said. Was it because she actually cared about their opinions or impression of her? No, it wasn't that. Her father had always told her that people would gossip, especially about those that have more than they do. He called it envy. He also told her that she must be harsh and demanding when in the presence of employees, for them to fear you was the only way to gain their respect. But Isabella didn't think like that, or at least she didn't want to. She had seen how her mother handled people and she wasn't like that at all. She smiled when she wanted to and frowned when she had to. And people liked her. Everyone from the office staff to their housekeepers. And no one disrespected her for being what her father thought was a dreaded word 'nice'. And as a main result of this difference emerged one great fact, her mother had friends, her father did not. He only had family; those were the only ones he would dare get close to. The only people who ever saw the real side of him. Her mother said it was a defense mechanism so he wouldn't get hurt. They were the only people he could count on to not disappoint him. But he has been disappointed, more than once. All through Isabella's life she saw a piece of him die every time he lost family to either disappointment or disaster. When Hari left it nearly tore him in two, but he never let on. It was business as usual, only now he was meaner than ever. A defense mechanism, yes, she could see it clearly now. When she was little she idolized her father, he was everything in the world to her and she wanted to be just like him. Silly what kinds of games and fanciful illusions children make up. She still loved her father, respected him, and admired him, but something changed. She no longer wanted to be his clone. She wanted to be herself, a person who was something of a mix between her father and mother. She wanted to take the good qualities from both and form a new being, one that was independent, and caring, and smart, and free. But she feared it. She feared being turned into something else. What if something went wrong and she became a horrible person? One that had no qualms about hurting people to get what they wanted. No, she couldn't be like that, not now, there was too much at stake. She should just lay low and be obedient. The time would come when she had to face her father and tell him the truth; she didn't want to be like him. That his dreams were not her dreams. And when that day came another little piece of him would die. Maybe that is what she feared most of all, disappointing her father, causing him pain. She loved him too much to do that.

'She has no friends.'

Those words haunted her too. She wanted friends, but they were hard to come by. Her father never let her play with other children, only her brothers. He said it was dangerous, that she was too sick to be around others. And even now as an adult she had trouble making friends. The Kaiba reputation proceeds her everywhere she goes. She is automatically prejudged because of her name. People would avoid her or try to use her just because she was a 'Kaiba'. Which made her suspect anyone who tried to get close to her, even Ryo. She knew back at the Academy that he was only near her to close to her father. But she was sure they had a strong connection, even one beyond his interest in her family.

'Marufuji puts up with her because her father pays him.'

She didn't believe that, she couldn't. He meant too much to her. But even she had to admit that there were times when she had her doubts. But she would never say it out loud. For to speak it would make it real and she would rather live in a fantasy and be happy than face reality and be miserable.

Isabella laid her head on her desk. She had so many things troubling her today. She wanted relief, a break. The phone rang, as if she had somehow summoned it. She looked up at and hesitated a moment wondering if her absentee secretary was present. After the third ring she answered it.

"Kaiba." She was just as blunt and demanding on the phone as her father.

"I think I owe you a game of stickball." Came the reply from the other end.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, maybe stickball is a little outdated and a bit childish for people like us."

A smile crept across her face and she finally recognized the caller. "What are you talking about, Simon?"

"Stickball. You apparently still hold a grudge for that game of stickball I wouldn't let join in, so why don't I make it up to you with two tickets to a baseball game?"

"Oh like tickets to a game are going to make up for the years of disappointment and mental anguish you put me through." Isabella teased.

"All right, if you feel that way, I'll just take my tickets and go."

"Hold on a second." Isabella stopped him. "How good of seats are we talking about here? I'm a Kaiba ya know, I can't be seen in the nose bleed section." She laughed at her own silliness.

"How do box seats along the third base line sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Do you think you can squeeze me into that busy schedule of yours?"

"I'll cancel a meeting with the Emperor if I have to."

"How about I pick you up on Friday?"

"Great." A ruffling noise from outside her door reminded Isabella of something she was hoping to forget. "You can't by chance make that three tickets can you?"

After the brief call from Simon Isabella's mood had changed. It was a reassurance that she did have friends, even if it was just one. But that made her feel better. She knew that she would anxiously await Friday and that time would move so slow it would be torturous.

As soon as Isabella returned home she went directly into the bedroom and changed out of her business attire into house clothes. Then she scoured her closets and drawers looking for the appropriate apparel to wear to a baseball game. She was looking for something comfortable, but not trashy or flashy. It was a public place and she had to look nice to represent the company, but she didn't want to garner too much attention. She was going to have fun after all. She picked out a few articles of clothing and laid them out on the bed to further inspect them. Glancing at them she thought of a top that she just had to wear, the only problem was that it was at Ryo's apartment. She would have to retrieve it before the weekend. Just as she thought that, right on cue, Ryo entered the bedroom.

"There you are." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to work late."

"I decided against it." He walked up to her and ran his fingers down her cheek. "You seemed upset at lunch. I thought you might want some company tonight."

Isabella smiled. She knew what those people were wrong. Ryo wasn't with her for the money or power, he really did love her. No one could fake such a loving and compassionate glance. Softness of the eyes cannot be mocked or mimicked, it comes from the heart. And she was certain of where his heart lie.

"But you're looking better now." Ryo observed her happy demeanor and the clothes on the bed. "So what's the event?"

"Simon called and asked me to go with him to a baseball game."

"I didn't know you liked baseball."

"I'm sure there are still a few things that you don't know about me."

"So Simon Mouto asked you out?"

"Is that a twinge of jealousy I hear?"

"Not jealousy, caution."

"Because he's a Mouto?"

"Because he doesn't know, Bella. It's an open-air arena, people smoke in there, and the pollen and air born pollutants."

"Gee, you're starting to act as paranoid as my father."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Did ever occur to you that I can take care of myself?"

Ryo paused for a second. He had been babying her a lot lately and he guessed she was getting fed up with it. "You're right. I'm being paranoid. It's just..." He took one more small step closer so that he was now brushing up against her. He semi-embraced her and leaned his head against hers. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Isabella wrapped her arms around him and completed the hug. "How about we compromise? I'll wear my med-ID and take the spare inhaler."

Ryo nodded in agreement. It was a beautiful and touching moment as they just stood there holding each other, unfortunately it was interrupted by the grumble of Isabella's hungry stomach.

"So, what's for diner?" Isabella giggled trying to play off her hunger as humor.

"Well, it's pretty late to go out or cook so I guess our choices are take out or left over take out."

"I think the duck sauce officially has it's own mold colony."

"In that case I'll order something. What would you like?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, I've got this weird craving for Pizza."

"Pizza? When do we ever order pizza?" Ryo asked under his breath.

"When you said you were bringing someone along I didn't expect him." Simon said as he gestured playfully toward the rough, burley looking man in the third seat.

"He does kinda stand out doesn't he." Isabella half-giggled at the sight of seeing her uncomfortable looking bodyguard fidgeting in his seat. He was having trouble keeping track of the endless motion around them, and it made him nervous.

"Does he follow you everywhere?"

"He or someone like him."

"Your father must take this security thing seriously."

"He does now."

"You mean ever since the party on Pegasus' island?"

"Yeah." Isabella said after a delay.

"My dad told me about that guy. I'm glad you have some protection against him. He sounds like a lunatic."

Isabella didn't respond to his comment. Just the mention of Bakura instantly sent flashes into her mind of the story her father had told. The torture her mother must have been put through, she couldn't imagine and she didn't want to discuss it.

Simon was about to speak again but Isabella cut him off. "So tell me how did you manage to score such sweet seats?" She said it with a smile even though the weight of the madman still loomed over her.

"Oh these? They're some of the fringe benefits of my new job."

"New job? Do tell."

"You are looking at the newest employee at A&E Advertising."

"A&E Ads? That's owned by Kaiba-Sung Incorporated. You realize you work for my parents?"

"More precisely, I work in your building."

"You do?"

"Fifth floor."

"The Marketing department." Isabella said as she remembered her fateful experience there earlier in the week.

"I saw you there the other day, but I was on my way to a meeting and I didn't have a chance to say hello. So I thought I would call you."

"You work in the building?" Isabella said with a little disbelief in her voice.

"How else do you think I got your office number?"

"You really do work in the building."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just can't imagine them letting anyone by the name of Mouto even enter the building let alone work there."

"I was a little surprised at that too. I thought for certain that because of my dad they wouldn't even consider hiring me, that's why I didn't apply there sooner. But I guess they liked my portfolio."

"Well, don't spread it around who your father is, that may hurt more than help around there."

"Too late, they all knew who I was before I walked through the door. It seems everyone in that building pays extra attention to your father's affairs. They gossip and speculate about everything he does. It's like some weird hobby."

"Tell me about it. I don't think they ever get tired of listening to rumors."

"It's kind of refreshing actually."

"How so?"

"For once it's not people talking about my dad. His fan club...they can be...annoying."

"At least there are people out there who like your father. Everyone fears or hates mine."

"It's a curse, ya know. Being the child of someone famous."

"That's why we get along so well." Simon looked at her a little puzzled. "No one knows the woes of a celebrity brat like another celebrity brat." Isabella gave him one of her genuine happy grins which quickly turned into a cheesy half smile.

"What's the matter?" Simon asked with concern as he noted she was looking past him at something else.

"We've been found out." She said with the grin still plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"They've got us on the big screen."

Simon turned and was confronted with a live picture of both of them plastered on the giant screen on the outfield wall. Along the bottom of the screen were the words, 'Tonight's Special Guest: Ms. Isabella Kaiba, Women's Duel Monster Champion.'

"Damn they work fast." He replied.

"Just smile and wave." She said between her grinning teeth.

"You were never Han."

"What do you mean? I was Han." Simon rebutted.

"No you weren't." Isabella disagreed. "In all the times we played Star Wars you were never Han. You were always Luke, I was Leia, and Kyo was Han Solo."

"No way! I remember playing Han at least once or twice."

"You just can't be Han."

"What do you mean I can't be Han?"

"You're not a Han; you're a Luke."

"I'm a Luke?"

"You are so Luke!"

"Huh?"

"You don't have the personality to be Han. Han, although he was a good guy, was still a bad boy at heart, and that's not you."

"I can be a bad boy."

Isabella scrunched up her face in disbelief but had to laugh at herself for the act. "Just face it, you're a Luke."

"So I'm a whiny brat that dodges Sand People and shoots Womp Rats?"

"Hey, but you get the cool Jedi powers." Isabella smiled as she made eerie noises and waved her hands around.

Simon smiled back and shook his head. As a kid she could always make him smile, even when she managed to get him in trouble, which was most of the time.

"Besides," Isabella continued. "It's better to be a Luke than a Han."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, ya see Han is dangerous. He's the kind of guy that girls like to flirt with and occasionally use for a good lay, but they never stay together. Instead they marry the Luke. Luke is stable and can be relied on to love and support her. That's the kind of person a woman likes to have children with. Not someone that might run off and abandon them. Women flirt with Han, but they marry Luke."

Simon scratched the back of his head and pretended to think hard. "Ya know it's been a long time since I've seen Star Wars, but I'm pretty certain, and correct me if I'm wrong, didn't Han get the girl?"

"That's only because Luke was her brother, otherwise he might have stood a chance. Well, that and the whole Jedi's being celibate thing."

"Who made up that stupid rule?"

"Kind of takes the fun out of things doesn't it?"

The pair laughed relentlessly as they walked down the park path. The sky was clear and there was a nice cool breeze blowing. After the game had ended neither of them wanted to go home, they were having too a good a time talking and catching up. So they deviated to the City Park where Isabella said she wanted to show him something. Simon didn't know how far they would have to walk to get there, but he didn't mind as long she was with him.

The laughter died down and Simon looked over at his walking companion. Through the light of the lampposts he could make the features of her smile. She was so beautiful to him. He wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss her. Would she reject him? Would she kiss him back? Or would her bodyguard tackle him and beat him to a bloody pulp? After weighing his options he decided to hold off on that maneuver until they were in more private surroundings.

"I'm sorry." Isabella said as the smile faded a little from her face.

"For what?" Simon asked in confusion.

"For earlier."

"Earlier?"

"The whole picture on the big screen thing. I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me. And I know how you hate the attention you get because of your father."

"It's okay. Besides they weren't looking at me, they were more interested in the gorgeous woman next to me."

Isabella mentally accepted the subtle, or not so subtle compliment, but she didn't respond to it. "So what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"To make you hate the fan club so much?"

Simon didn't respond.

"Something had to have happened. You were fine with it all before I left for the Academy, but when I got back you had changed. You stopped dueling and you were barely speaking to your father."

Simon turned his face away from her and silence befell him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

Simon barely heard her apology, he could only see their faces and how they laughed and smiled wickedly at him. His body shook a little at the thought. He was trying desperately to block out the vision but was failing in his effort. Surprisingly he found the relief he needed from a slight touch. Simon looked over and found that Isabella had wrapped her hand around his upper arm. And when she shone those brilliant blue eyes at him he found himself at peace.

"We're here." Isabella announced as she stopped along the path, making him stop with her.

Simon looked around him at his surroundings. There were trees, grass, a couple of rocks, a bench, more grass, a few flowers, and the lake. "Where is here?"

"Right here." Isabella pulled on his arm and made him sit next to her on the bench. "This is my bench."

"You have your own bench in the park? It must be great being a Kaiba."

"I don't own the bench silly; I just like to sit here. I'll come here during lunch or after work just to sit and relax, let the world melt away for a little while."

"Why this bench? Why not one of those?" Simon pointed. "They have those pretty gardens around them. Or those?" Simon pointed in another direction. "They have a better view of the lake."

"True they are better seats, but they are always so crowded. Every time I came to the park those seats were always taken, but not this one. When all the other benches ignored me, this one was always empty and waiting for me. Besides, there is no better view of the lake. Because no where else do you get such a good look at that." Isabella pointed to the adjacent shore.

Simon squinted his eyes and could barely make out the shape of the object in the darkness. "A shack?"

"It's a ceremonial teahouse."

"Apparently it's not just any teahouse." Simon said with a smirk.

"It's the same teahouse where my mom and dad spent their first night asleep in each other's arms, where my mother confessed her love to my father, and where they got married."

"So it's special." Simon said with amazement in his voice. "How do you know all of that?"

"Mom brought me here when I was a teenager. She sat me down on this bench and told me the stories. Mom compared that teahouse to love. She said that walking into this park is like falling in love. At first you don't see it because it's so small and insignificant, but the farther you walk down the path the bigger it gets. Then before you know it it's right in front of you and although you may never have seen it before you automatically know what it is. The real test is whether you have the strength to go inside and find out what it's like. Sometimes it's pleasant, sometimes it's not, but you have to take the risk or else you're not really living."

"Now I remember why I liked your mother so much, she had this great way of telling stories."

"And to think she might have been your mother."

"That's right." Simon's brain jumped in surprise, he had forgotten about Yugi and Anna's engagement. "Did you find out anything more?"

"Unfortunately no. I've had some other issues to deal with lately."

"I haven't done much better. Dad won't give me any details; he just keeps saying that she was meant to be with Kaiba."

"Do you think he's still in love with her?"

"I don't know." A sneaky grin formed on Simon's face. "But I'd really like to find out."

"Do you know what I like most about us?" Simon looked at her just a little dumbfounded, or perhaps he was still in shock from the fact that she continued holding his arm. "We can be apart for years, but when we get back together it's like we've never been separated. We talk and laugh just like old times, as if nothing had ever come between us."

"Yeah, I like that too." Simon answered in an almost whisper.

"I'm glad you called me."

"Me too."

When Isabella returned to her apartment she was tired. Worn out would be a more appropriate term. She and Simon had talked for hours sometimes about nothing, but that was the way it always was between them. They just liked being in each other's company. Sometimes she wondered why that was, that a Kaiba and Mouto should get along so well. Maybe it was because they weren't supposed to. But that's the way all those famous stories go. Just like Romeo and Juliet they were destined to be enemies, but they become lovers instead. 'Except in this case we're not lovers.' Isabella thought to herself. 'But I think the principle idea still remains.' The fact was Isabella already had a lover and by the telltale signs left in her apartment she could tell where he was. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and next to the lump under the covers that was her lover. She gently touched him and roused him from sleep. His eyes crept open as he spied her and then the clock.

"You're home." Ryo stated the obvious. "It's late."

"I'm surprised you didn't send out a search party."

"I've got them on speed dial."

Isabella chuckled a little and stood. She wandered to the dresser and selected nightclothes then began shedding her garments. Ryo watched her through the dim light that shone in through the window and half laden eyelids. He was enjoying the site of her nude form and felt regret that she had to cover it with clothes. Once she finished her dressing she crawled into bed beside him and he pulled her against him, kissing her forehead before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You smell like popcorn." He commented as he picked up the aroma from her hair.

"That's better than smelling like beer."

"Did your team win?"

"We lost. Miserably."

"That's nice..." Ryo spoke half-heartedly as he nodded back into a slumber.

"I had a good time."

"I'm glad." Ryo yawned a little. "I'm glad you have a friend like Simon you can hang out with."

"And they said I had no friends."

"Who said that?"

"The people at the office."

"Gossip, it's all unfounded gossip. You shouldn't listen to it."

"But what if it's true?"

"You don't have to answer to them. They can talk all they want, but in the end you're only accountable to yourself."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." Isabella paused for a moment contemplating if this was the right time to tell him. She decided it was best to do it now while she still had the nerve and the good karma from a well spent evening. "Put there is something that if they knew...If daddy knew..."

"What's that?" He spoke softly and half-awake.

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Ryo was wide-awake.


	18. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 18

Unexpected Guests

Ryo Marufuji didn't bother looking through the spy hole before he opened the door, he knew who it was. Isabella walked in silently and tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided hers. Ryo went back to the couch and sat down. He wasn't surprised she would come, he was expecting it, but he did wonder why she didn't use her key. Instead she waited for him to let her enter. That was a sign of how uncomfortable the situation had become.

Isabella only walked a few steps into the room; she stayed a distance away from him. It was like she was afraid that he might attack her like some wild animal. She didn't think that he was capable of that, but then again he was on edge at the moment and she wasn't sure what he might do.

"You're angry with me." Isabella stated plainly and in an apologetic tone.

"I'm not angry." Was Ryo's direct reply.

"The way you just stormed out without a word...I thought you were angry."

Ryo kept his gaze fixed on the plush carpeting of his apartment. He was silent.

"Please tell me what you were thinking, even if it's bad, I want to know."

"I wasn't thinking." Ryo answered after a pause. "I just reacted. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but every fiber of my being told me to run, to get away as fast as possible. And that's what I did."

"Was the news so terrible?"

"No. No Bella, it wasn't. I just wasn't expecting it." He stared at the carpet a little longer as if mesmerized by it. "It's strange really." He paused again as if trying to find the right words. "I've imagined this. The two of us getting married, living in a house with gardens and a green lawn, having children, and maybe a dog. That typical fantasy that the media sells to us. And no matter how played out it was, I wanted it. It was a dream of mine. But recently I came to realize that we're not like that. That kind of dream can't be realized by people like us. We wouldn't be content. You wouldn't be happy."

Isabella didn't know how to respond because she wasn't sure what he was saying. Did he not want this child? Did he not want her?

"I knew it was hopeless." He continued after a break. "But I still wanted it. More than I ever did before." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Then two days ago you tell me that I'm going to be a father and all I can think to do is run. I panicked. This dream I had suddenly became tangible and real and I was afraid. I was afraid that I'd screw it up. I felt paralyzed; I just sat here and looked at this damn carpet. And that's when I realized why I ran. I was scared to death of becoming him. I was afraid of becoming my father. In all the scenarios I played out in my head, never had I imagined myself acting like him. Then suddenly reality hit me and I knew I couldn't guarantee it. All of my hard work and training could fail and then I'd be no better than that drunken bastard. I might hurt the child, or worse you. If that happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Although she wanted to speak, Isabella stayed silent. She not only wanted to speak, she wanted to shout at him and tell him that he was nothing like his father and that he wasn't capable of hurting her or their child, but she didn't. For to do so would be like beating a dead horse. It was obvious he had already made up his mind, he knew what his next course of action was, and it didn't involve her or her child. Tears began to swell in her eyes at the thought of losing him, but it was a gamble she took, a gamble she lost and for which she was now paying the price.

Ryo held out his hand and gestured for her to come near. She slowly approached him and placed her hand in his. From his still seated position he gazed up at her. Ashamed of her tearful eyes she tried to hide them by diverting her attention to objects around him. But such sorrow cannot be hidden easily.

"Tell me something Bella." Ryo said softly. "Do you want this child?"

A nod and a 'yes' signaled her answer.

"You know this pregnancy will not be easy on you."

"I know."

Ryo stared at her hand and touched the soft flesh on the back of her fingers. "We're going to have to make some changes." Isabella held her breath awaiting the bad news. "The first thing we're going to do is move in together. I don't care if your father disapproves; I want to be there for you and the baby."

Isabella stood there in shock. "But...you just said you didn't want to be a father."

"I said I didn't want to be my father. But I think I can be a different type of father, a good man that cares for his children. I want to be like that. I have to try. Because if I don't...then that's just one more way for that bastard to beat me."

"You're serious? You want this?" Isabella said with a little disbelief as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"I love you Bella and I want to be with you. We need to start thinking about our future. And this..." He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. "This is our future."

Isabella burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably. Ryo stood up and wrapped her in his embrace as he tried to shush away the tears.

"It's all right. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here and we're going to do this together."

Isabella's tears didn't cease, instead they continued in long streams down her face. Ryo pulled out of the embrace a little and tilted her head up so he could look at her and she at him. Then he did something rare for him, he smiled.

"Don't be sad. You should be happy. We're having a baby."

"I was so worried." Isabella cried. "I was worried you'd abandon us, that you wouldn't want this."

"Don't worry about that Bella, I'm here for you." Ryo said in a comforting tone as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "I'm more worried about what we're going to tell your father."

The buzz of the intercom distracted Seto Kaiba from his normal work routine.

"Yes." He answered sternly.

"It's the security office sir. Sorry to disturb you, but you wished to be informed if there are any suspicious activities going on in the building."

Seto flashed his eyes at his wife and saw she was listening. "Go on." He commanded.

"We have a potential unauthorized visitor in your private apartment. Someone has gained access to the premises either by over riding the system or using an unknown code."

"Can you tell who it is?" Kaiba said calmly.

"Unfortunately not, sir. The monitors didn't pick up anyone, apparently this person knows how to avoid the cameras. But we did have a report from a woman who said she rode in an elevator with a man that looked out of place. She said he had matted and untamed hair and a very disturbed look on his face. She hurriedly exited the elevator, she said she was afraid he might attack her, that's why she reported the incident."

Seto looked back at his wife. The expression on her face let him know that they were thinking the same thing. Bakura had found a way into the building.

"Do you want us to send a security team?" The man over the intercom asked.

"No. I'll handle this." With that he turned off the intercom and opened a locked compartment in his desk. In the mean time Anna stood and approached him. She wasn't sure how she got the strength to move for she was trembling so, but she willed herself to him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to take care of this once and for all." He answered calmly as he removed a revolver from his desk and loaded it.

"Where did you get that?" Anna said in shock. "You know it's illegal to own firearms."

"Not antiques." He said bluntly as he inspected the device for proper loading. He then stood and tucked the gun into the back of his belt where it would be covered by his jacket. As he walked toward the door Anna caught him by the arm.

"He's dangerous; you should take security with you."

"No. No one else."

The look in his eyes was frightening and direct. It was one of his angry-calm moments when he was able to channel all of his anger into a single and terrifying thought. And in that anger he drew strength. In such a moment it was impossible to change his mind. It was also one of the few things Anna feared about her husband and something she was grateful had never be directed at her or her children.

"You don't want any witnesses, do you?" She said it more of a statement than a question.

"He will never touch you again."

She drew in a jagged breath. "Be careful."

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call security."

She nodded and he left.

In a flash he was down the elevator and standing at the door to their apartment. He inspected the keypad and found no signs that it was tampered with. He punched in his private code and entered. Silently he looked around as he stepped in the door, he was well aware that Bakura could be waiting to jump him, but that was not the case. The way was clear. Kaiba stood still and listened for noise. Somehow Bakura had found out that this was one time of the day that the maid and cook where not in the apartment, and he had used that to his advantage. Which was also an advantage for Kaiba. With no one else in the apartment that means any sound he heard must come from the intruder. He walked quietly and cautiously, trying not to step in front of a blind spot or turn his back on a corner or hallway that Bakura may be hiding in. Glancing down the long hallway toward the bedrooms he noticed something amiss. The door at the end of the hallway, the one that always remained shut, was open and there appeared to be movement in it. Kaiba's anger was spurred on a little more at the thought of Bakura entering such a sacred place. Or at least sacred in the eyes of the Kaibas. Pulling the gun from his belt he slowly approached the room. Stretching his neck slightly he peeked around the corner and in through the door. The curtains had been opened and the light denied him a full view of the intruder, but he could make out the form of a man sitting on the bed facing the window. Then a motion. The man returned a small picture frame to the bedside table and in doing so he exposed his profile and likeness. Kaiba instantly recognized him and before he could think words escaped his lips.

"Hari?"

Hari was surprised how easy it was for him to get into the apartment. It had been years since he had been there, not since the day he and Kaiba had their fight, the day Kaiba hit him, the day he stormed out swearing never to return. Kaiba was angry, more than Hari had ever seen him get mad at anything or anyone and yet his so-called father never changed Hari's access code. Kaiba was a man of routine and schedule that's how Hari could be sure that if he came at this time of the day that there would be no hired help around. And he was right, the apartment was empty. But being a man who after four years kept the same work-schedule for both him and his staff, it didn't make sense that Kaiba wouldn't restrict Hari's access to the apartment. That was not a logical move. It was purely emotional; something Hari didn't think Kaiba was capable of. Clearly this was Kaiba's wife's, Anna's, his mother's idea.

Looking around him he noted that nothing had changed. There were a few added trinkets here and there. New pictures of the family hung on the walls, but overall it was all the same. The same furniture in the same arrangement. They had changed the carpet, but it was the same color as the old one and didn't look much different. Strangely enough the former home of the vase Hari threw at Kaiba's head at their last encounter remained unoccupied. Sentimentality or spite must have provoked that. Being in such surroundings brought back memories, not all of them good. The fight was foremost on his mind, and he didn't want to think about that. In fact, Hari didn't know what he wanted to or should do now that he had found himself in the apartment again. Raiding the fridge seemed too easy, although he was hungry, he was very hungry. And vandalizing the place was too childish; he wanted to hurt Kaiba more than that. Then the idea struck him; he knew where he wanted to go. With his attention drawn toward his goal he turned down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He was heading for the room at the end of the hall, furthest from the others, but he stopped midway, right between two doors. On his left was his parent's room, and on his right was Isabella's. He gently pushed open the door to his right and held his breath as he saw a full view of the room. Although it was stupid to think so, he half expected to see Isabella. What he saw instead was a shell of a room, devoid of the personal effects that Isabella obviously took with her. It was only furniture now and the most predominate feature was the bed. Hari didn't blame Isabella for leaving it here, he was sure she hated it. She wasted a year of her life lying in it, unable to do something as simple as walk across the room. She had been too weak for that. For one year as she lay there ailing, this room was her prison. She could only escape it when her father carried her into the living room so she could be with the family on holidays or special occasions. Otherwise this was her confinement. She wasn't even allowed to have visitors. With the exception of the one time he had seen Simon with her, she was isolated from the rest of the world. Hari's memories flew back to the day he was able to sneak in to see her. Their parents had strictly forbidden it, but he missed her and wanted to see her.

The room was slightly dark for the shades were pulled halfway. Through the remaining light he could make her out in the bed. He walked to the bed as quietly as a child of his age could and saw her. She was pale, her face colorless, sweat drops sprinkled about her brow, and her lips were dry, cracked, and parted. Her eyes were closed, she appeared to be sleeping, but they crept open when she heard him. Hari tried to get closer but the wires and tubes connected to countless machines and monitors impeded his progress, so he had to be content to stand a few feet from her.

"Sissy?" He didn't expect her to answer. Her labored breathing told him she couldn't if she wanted to. "Daddy says you're going to the hospital tomorrow. He says that you're going to have an a-por-ra-sion. Daddy says it will help you, that you'll get better." He reached through the wires and touched her hand. It was cold, colder than anything he had ever felt before or since. "Oh please Sissy, please get better." He sniffed a little to fight back the tears. "I've been working really hard. I made a new deck and everything. And when you're feeling better we can play, okay?" Hari rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "So you have to get better, you just have to. Please Sissy, promise me you will." He couldn't stop the tears now; they flowed relentlessly from his eyes. Then it happened, the tiniest touch. It probably took all the strength she had just to squeeze his hand, but it was all he needed. Such a weak and feeble attempt to comfort him was accepted. He knew then that she would fight, that she would live, because her brother wanted her to.

Without even taking a step into the deserted bedroom, Hari pulled the door closed. He didn't like the memories in there, they were sweet and sour and he had no taste for either anymore. Turning his sight toward the last room he directed himself toward his goal. He paused at the door, wondering what he would find. An empty room perhaps? At least a locked door, but no, the door was unlocked and it opened with a defiant squeak. The curtains were drawn making the room dark and foreboding. By instinct alone he maneuvered through the unseen obstacles and found the window. He pulled the curtains apart and turning was shocked at what he found. It was all there, everything he had ever collected, in the same place he left it four years ago. And not a speck of dust, not one. The room was clean as if they expected someone to move in at any moment. Why would they do this? Why hold on to the past? 'There is no future in the past, what's done is done.' Kaiba said that to him more than once. It was like a slogan. And yet he didn't live by his philosophy. This was, to say the least, unexpected.

Hari walked about the room and touched on a few mementos from days gone by. They were so precious to him once, but now they held no significance. They were just objects. Reminders of a life he no longer lived. A life he could no longer get back, he had gone too far, all he could do now was wait for the end. He was hoping that his old room would make him happy, that perhaps he could find some memory in here that would give him pleasure, but he didn't. He plopped down on the bed, the depression of his life settling deep within him. He wondered if he died right here, if he had the courage to end it all at this exact moment, would that satisfy Kaiba? Probably not. Why even bother? His eyes drifted and were caught by a photo he had kept in a frame on his bedside table. He picked it up and viewed it closer. The picture was of him and Isabella at Kaiba Paradise. They were teenagers when the photo was taken. Proof that she kept her promise, that she lived. 'She still lives,' he thought. 'She lives in a different world than me. But I can still hold on to her. I can still think of her like we used to be. When we were happy.' Hari pried off the backing and pulled the photo from its case. When he left that terrible night four years ago he took nothing with him, only the clothes on his back and the change in his pocket. He swore that he wanted nothing else, that the rest belonged to Kaiba. But this he granted himself. One photo of better times. This he would keep. Although he knew that even she belonged to Kaiba.

He slid the picture into his pocket and returned the frame to its original spot. 'Its absence will not go unnoticed,' he thought. 'They will know I was here. I guess that matters little.'

Hari could not have suspected how quickly he would be found out.

"Hari?" Came the voice from behind him. Hari flung around and confronted the man attached to the voice. How was it after four years that this man could still strike a bolt of fear through him? Like Hari was still a little child being scolded for disobedience.

Kaiba stood there and stared at him. Hari's piercings and tattoos were invisible to him; he only saw his face. It had changed some. He had more masculine features and scars were telltale signs of beatings he had endured. A pang of guilt raised up in him as Kaiba recalled the single blow he had inflicted on the boy. It was not the sole source of their conflict, but it was the catalyst that made him flee.

And that is when things stared to make sense to Kaiba. The code used to open the door was Hari's. He had never erased it from the system so it was still active, it was just old. That's why the computer alerted security. And Hari had a talent for evading the surveillance cameras. He used to make a game of it and as a result he was able to move about the entire building unseen. A skill abused by his brother so that Kureno could sneak out late and hang out with friends or see his latest girlfriend. Kaiba felt foolish, he should have known that the unexpected guest was Hari and not Bakura. And if he had deduced this earlier he could have approached this better.

Neither spoke, it was a stand off. Hari flashed a glance at what Kaiba held in his hand, but before he could determine what it was Kaiba concealed it. From that point Kaiba wished that Anna were with him at this moment. Hari was always more compassionate to her and he respected, if not loved her. Anna would know what to do. She would find the right words, or perhaps no words were needed. She might simply throw her arms around him and make everything well again. But Kaiba dare not try that. He was not an emotional person, he didn't know how to act like that and make it convincing. And he knew it would never be accepted. Hari despised him. Yet he had to do something. He couldn't in good conscience lose him again when he could have prevented it. It was this internal debate, this pause that nearly lost him his opportunity. Seeing no reason to stay, Hari dashed past him and made for his escape. Kaiba didn't grab him, made no attempt to secure him, fear and guilt stopped him from laying a hand on the boy.

Seeing the boy speed away, Kaiba suddenly found words. "Wait Hari, don't go!" Much to his surprise, Hari stopped at the end of the hallway. Kaiba approached cautiously. "We've been worried about you. We were afraid something bad happened to you." Kaiba noted Hari's silhouette in the hallway lighting, he was thin, much more than the last time he had seen him. "Let me call your mother down. She'll want to see you too. We can have dinner together, just the three of us." Kaiba could see Hari's restlessness growing. Hari took another step toward the door. "It's not too late, Hari. You can come home." But that comment made him bolt for the door. Kaiba gave chase but by the time he reached the door Hari was already in the elevator heading downstairs. Kaiba jumped back into the apartment and picked up the phone and dialed security.

"This is Kaiba. There is a young man heading down in elevator six, I want that elevator stopped and the boy detained."

With an affirmative response from security Kaiba left the apartment and headed down stairs to await the capture of his fugitive son. He did not like idea of using force against Hari, but knowing Hari, he would never give Kaiba this kind of chance again. As Kaiba stepped from the elevator onto the ground floor he was met by security guards.

"Where is he?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but the elevator was empty. I've got men searching the stairwells and all the floors. We'll find him."

As the man left him Kaiba knew in his heart that it was hopeless. Hari was an expert at this game and he wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be.

It was dark when Hari returned to the run down apartment complex he called home. A strange word to use for such an establishment. He didn't feel anymore at home there than he did with the Kaibas. It was just another place to sleep. Opening the door Hari was immediately greeted by one of Bakura's sinister smiles. He didn't even wait for Hari to get fully within the door before he started asking questions.

"So? Did you get in?"

"Yeah. It was easy." Hari said in a not-so energetic voice.

"Your passwords still work?"

"Yeah."

"And security, are they still on the same schedules?"

"Yeah, it's all the same, even the staff hours."

"Good." Bakura said under his breath. He stood and placed his hands on Hari's shoulders. "You've done well and you'll be rewarded." Bakura placed his hand at his chin as he thought. His eyes lit up as more ideas came to him. "What about Isabella? Have you ever been in her building?"

"What?" Hari's eyes perked open in shock.

"Maybe we won't have to by-pass the security in her building. I'm sure she's more vulnerable outside. Traveling to work perhaps."

"No, not Isabella. She's off limits, you can't hurt her." Hari was full of feverish resolve now.

"You want to get back at the old man, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well then we need to strike at his most prized possession, that pretty little brat of his."

The idea made sense to Hari, but he still couldn't allow it. "No, not her. You leave her out of this."

"It can't be helped. This is war and sometimes there are casualties."

"I said no!" Hari grabbed Bakura by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall with all the strength he had. It was a risky move, a reckless one, for most likely Bakura would retaliate against such an act. Hari paused, but stayed vigilant. But Bakura didn't strike back, he didn't even raise his voice, he just smiled.

"Oh, I see. She's special isn't she?" A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Okay, we'll play it your way."

Bakura said it, but Hari didn't believe him. "Promise you won't touch her." Bakura's smirk only got wider and wickeder. "You can't get in without me. All of your plans and schemes will be worth nothing. You promise, or I walk."

"You'll die without me."

"I'm already dead."

Bakura thought this turn of events to be very interesting. He had never seen Hari so full of passion. Normally he was passive and obedient, like a dog that had been beat into submission. But something in him changed. Apparently his trip home had a greater influence on him then Bakura expected. But through all of Hari's protests he had found a flaw, a weakness he could manipulate. And he was going to take full advantage of it.

"I swear I won't touch her. No harm will come to her by my hands."


	19. Great Expectations

Chapter 19

Great Expectations

As per their usual weekend ritual, the gang was doing absolutely nothing. Or at least that was their favorite pastime in their last year of High School. Just being able to chill out and not have to worry about exams, graduation, or worst, life after High School was a great relief. On this particular day they were wandering aimlessly through one of the nicer shopping districts in the Downtown area. Anzu liked to drag them there so she could do a little window shopping in the fancy stores. And Joey and Honda didn't mind going because of that lingerie store with the big display windows they always got to walk in front of. And Yugi, well Yugi would go anywhere as long as he got to spend more time with Anzu. They had only just started dating, or more correctly, Yugi had finally gotten up the nerve to officially ask her out two weeks before. They had been out plenty of times together, but always as just 'friends'. But now they were actually a 'couple'. Yugi liked that idea. So much so, that he stayed as close to her as he could manage and held her hand whenever possible. He held it as he walked down the street with her, a smile on his face.

"Hey is that Mokuba?" Honda asked as he was momentarily distracted from his mindless ramble with Joey.

Everyone looked and saw a mop of black hair and the oh-so familiar stripped shirt and vest. He was a bit taller than the last time they saw him, but it had been a while and if he was anything like his brother he was sure to sprout up quickly. And speaking of Seto Kaiba, he was no where to be seen. In his place Mokuba was talking and laughing with someone that was obscured by a light post. Mokuba had full happy mode engaged.

"That is Mokuba." Joey observed.

"Hey Mokuba!" Honda called out as they got a little closer.

Mokuba twisted his head around and caught sight of the foursome as they approached his position. He smiled a big dopey grin and waved. The person he had been speaking with came out from behind the pole and looked in their direction. It took a moment before anyone recognized her for who she was. Her long black hair was pulled back into a basic ponytail, rare for her not to have it done up elaborately, and she was clad in normal jeans and a blouse, not her typical designer fashions. This was a much different Anna than they remembered. But most shockingly of all was her large protruding stomach.

Without any tact or grace Joey walked right up to Anna, pointed at her mass of a stomach, and said, "Is that what I think that is?"

"No Joey, it's not an alien." Anna replied sarcastically.

"That's a baby." Honda added, the shock in his face was still evident.

"That's not a baby." Joey corrected him. "That's a Kaiba!"

"I certainly hope so." Anna giggled. "At least that what I tell my husband."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us?" Anzu said cheerfully as she gave Anna a hug.

"Well, you know Seto; he likes to keep his private life private."

"Wow!" Anzu commented as she took in the full scope of Anna's stomach size. "How far along are you?"

"Almost seven months." Anna replied happily as she rubbed her stomach.

"Seven months?"

'Haven't they only been married eight or nine months?' Honda puzzled silently.

'Wow, he knocked her up pretty fast.' Was Joey's thought pattern.

"We were about to get something to eat, would you all like to join us?" Anna asked.

"Yes, please come." Mokuba chimed in.

"Our treat." Anna sweetened the deal.

"Free food, I'm in!" Joey cheered.

"Sounds like fun." Anzu turned to look at Yugi. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how awkward this might be for him. He hadn't spoken at all about Anna since the night of the accident, the night he lost her, and she wasn't sure if seeing her again would bring up bad memories or old feelings. But when her eyes caught his, she found something she wasn't expecting. He was smiling. It was a true happy smile, not remorseful or sad, but truly happy. He nodded his approval of the shared meal.

"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Oooo, do you know what I'm in the mood for?" Anna asked Mokuba in a friendly teasing manner. "Mushu pork."

Mokuba made an approving yummy sound. "How about that restaurant around the corner?"

"We have a plan!" Anna announced. "Everyone that way. Mushu Ho!"

Anna stooped down as best she could to pick up a bag, but Mokuba grabbed it first. "I've got it."

"I can carry my own bag." Anna complained.

"It's too heavy for you."

"I'm carrying a baby, I think I can handle a one pound pair of shoes."

"No way! You heard Seto, he said you're not to do any strenuous activity or heavy lifting."

"It's a pair of shoes!"

"Put it's still lifting. And as long as I'm with you you're not going to do any work."

"If I had wanted a personal slave I would have brought Seto."

Mokuba tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't and burst into a giggle fit. Anna laughed along with him. The others stood to the side and watched the display of fake bickering. It surprised them how comfortably and merrily they played. They were obviously best of friends. And that was a relief to those amongst them that were worried about whether Anna was happy in her current life. If Mokuba was any indication, she was.

"Mmmm...mushu..." Anna said as she leaned back in her chair after stuffing herself, obviously satisfied with her meal.

The conversation during the meal was reserved to mainly small talk, for the entire group was too busy eating to find anything else to occupy them. But now that most people were done, Joey being the exception for he was a bottomless pit, it gave them time to chat about the big stuff, and Anzu wasted no time.

"Boy or girl?"

Anna blinked her eyes and came out of her mushu-induced coma to answer. "We don't know."

"You don't know?" Anzu looked confused. "Don't you want to know?"

"Of course we do, we just can't tell."

"Don't they have machines that take pictures of babies?" Honda asked.

"It's called an ultrasound." Anna informed him.

"Yeah, that. Did you have one of those done?"

"Of course, several of them to be exact. But this little stinker..." Anna gently poked at her tummy, "Is camera shy. Every time we tried to get a good picture this one would be turned in a way so you couldn't tell. He or she is giving us a lot of problems and the baby hasn't even been born yet."

"What would you like to have?"

"Seto wants a son. I know it sounds like typical male machismo, but I do think it's important to him. A son will carry on his name and legacy. But I warned him; my family only has daughters, going back as far as anyone could remember. He still hasn't given up on the blue wallpaper for the baby's room, but I do think he will be happy no matter which we get." Anna paused to take in the looks from the people around her. "You all look at me like I'm crazy."

"It's not that." Honda explained. "It's just hard to image Kaiba as a father."

"He's going to be a great dad." Mokuba supported his absentee brother.

"It may be hard to believe but it's true." Anna agreed. "Seto's already turned into one of those mushy doting dads. This kid is going to be so spoiled; you won't be able to stand it."

"You mean he didn't totally freak out when you told him you were pregnant?"

"Actually, no. It's a funny story though. I had had my suspicions for a couple of weeks, but it wasn't until that morning that my doctor confirmed it. I spent the entire day agonizing, trying to find a way to tell him so wouldn't sent him into shock. When we got home from work that night he asked me what I wanted to eat, I don't know what came over me but I said 'pickles and ice cream'. He stopped dead and just stared at me. All he could say was 'you're kidding right?' It took him a few minutes, but once it set in, he was ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as Seto gets. I was so afraid that he would take it badly, he doesn't like to be caught off guard by anything. He lives to be in control, but this was one thing he had no power over. Not to say we didn't want kids, we talked about it a lot before we got married. We just didn't expect it so soon. We wanted to wait a few more years, until we were older and had stabilized our business. I guess fate has a weird sense of humor."

"So it wasn't planned." Anzu commented. "I thought it was a little strange that you started a family so soon after getting married."

"Speaking of marriage." Honda interrupted. "I don't remember getting an invitation to the wedding. I thought we were your friends." Honda was mouthing off more in jest than in earnest, he knew the circumstances in which Anna and Kaiba had married.

"No one got an invitation. We were married in secret."

"At least tell us what it was like."

"Why don't you ask Yugi, he was there."

Suddenly three sets of eyes peered at the young man who until this point had been silent through the entire conversation.

"You went to their wedding?" Joey muttered through a mouth full of ramen noodles. "And you didn't tell us?"

A nervous laugh escaped Yugi's throat. "Well, it was a secret and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." A bead of sweat appeared on his brow as he faced the scrutiny of his friends. "Then afterwards...I must have forgotten to tell you."

As Yugi endured some playful teasing about how he was a bad friend for not telling them sooner, Anna quickly grabbed her stomach and winced in pain. That reaction instantly made Mokuba cling to her side.

"Anna?" He said softly. Everyone else stopped to inspect the situation that was developing.

Anna gave Mokuba the best smile she could muster. "It's okay. It was a just a strong kick. I swear sometimes it feels like there's a whole rugby team in here." She laughed a little, but Mokuba didn't buy it, he knew better. So Anna tried to make a quick escape. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back." Anna proceeded to rise out of the chair. It was obvious to everyone that she was having more trouble getting to her feet and walking now than she was earlier. Mokuba held her arm and helped her walk a few steps. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Seto said I'm not to leave your side."

"It's the ladies room Mokuba. You may have a girlie haircut, but you're still not allowed in there."

"I can't let you go alone. What if you fall and hit your head on the sink or get kidnapped by Martians?"

"Then I'll send you a postcard from Mars."

"I'm serious. Seto would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"Would you feel better if I went with her?" Anzu interjected with her offer.

"Okay." Mokuba said reluctantly after a split second deliberation. "But if anything happens you have to tell me immediately. I'll be right here."

"I swear, you're such a worrywart." Anna smiled as she mussed Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba's support position on Anna's arm was replaced by Anzu and the two young ladies wandered around the corner and out of sight. Mokuba returned to his seat and never diverted his eyes from the place they had disappeared.

"This is fine, right here." Anna said as she palmed a chair and with difficulty sat down.

Anzu glanced around. They were not yet to the restrooms. Anna had stopped in a side room that was obviously used for an overflow crowd, but at the moment was unoccupied.

"Are you all right?" Anzu asked with concern as she saw how Anna crumpled over in pain.

"I just needed to sit down."

"I'll go get Mokuba." Anzu made a move to leave but Anna stopped her.

"No, I don't want to worry him. He worries too much already."

Anzu paused then pulled a chair up beside her friend. At the moment the way she could be of the most help was to be by her side.

"The truth is..." Anna began through heavy breaths. "I'm not doing well. This has been really hard on me. Worse than we had suspected. We knew that with my health problems that this would be difficult, but I thought maybe because I was still young that I would pull through okay. But now I'm not so sure. I don't know if I can take two more months of this. Two more months of the pain, and being sick, and sleepless nights. It's wearing on Seto too, I can see it. His work is slipping and he's restless. And poor Mokuba is a nervous wreck, always worrying about me." Anna rocked back and forth in her chair as she tried fighting the tears welling in her eyes. "I wanted to come see you, tell you the good news, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. I've been bed-ridden since the first trimester. I haven't been out of the apartment in months. I shouldn't even be out today, but I felt so good when I woke up this morning that I just had to escape. Seto didn't want me to go, but I think he knew how much I needed this. I'm scared Anzu." She brushed away her tears with her hand. "I'm so scared this baby is going to kill me. And I'm scared of what will happen to Seto if it does. I'm afraid he'll turn back into stone and never be flesh again. He needs me as much as I need him. I don't want him to fall into that despair again."

Anzu picked up a napkin off of the nearest table and handed it to her. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Anna. Seto won't let it. You told me once that he was your protector and as your protector he will keep you safe. I know you're scared, I would be too if I were you, but you just have to hold on a little longer. Because in a couple of months you are going to have a beautiful child and you're sacrifices are going to be justified. You are the strongest person I know and I know for a fact that you are going to make it through this. You just have to believe you can."

"Thank you, Anzu." Anna said as she dabbed at her tears with her napkin. "I needed to hear that. I needed someone to remind be it's possible." She sniffled and breathed heavy. "Look at me, I'm so pathetic, crying like this."

"It's okay; everyone needs to cry every once in a while."

"I try not to do it in front of Seto and Mokuba. I have to be strong for them. Besides it's too girlie of a thing to do in a house full of men."

"Tell you what. I'll come by to visit next week and we'll share some girl time. Just the two of us and if you want to cry on my shoulder that's okay."

"You really are too good to me."

Anzu placed her hand in Anna's and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

"Seto's right, you really are a unique and interesting creature."

"He said that?" Anzu's face covered in slight shock as she spoke.

"Well, he also called you infuriating and confusing, but he did say you were tolerable."

"Tolerable?"

"Oh, please don't take that badly. In Seto-speak that's a compliment."

"Well, I certainly hope that I'm tolerable because I'm going to be at your home all the time visiting my friend." Anzu smiled and Anna's red eyes softened with relief.

As Mokuba sat at the table his eyes never left the corner around which Anna and Anzu had disappeared. His apparent lack of interest in food and conversation didn't go unnoticed by the other three guys sitting at the table.

"Looks like someone is already playing the overprotective uncle." Honda commented as he observed Mokuba.

"Yeah, I think he's got that role down pat." Joey joked as he elbowed Honda.

"It's just..." Mokuba stopped his thought and debated for a moment whether he should say anything. Finally he decided that they were his friends and could be trusted. "I can't let anything happen to her. Seto needs her, she makes him happy. He's smiling again. He's starting to heal and for once it looks like it's going to be okay. That he'll be all right. I can leave."

"Leave?" Yugi asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

Mokuba finally removed his eyes from their fixed spot and slowly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. Handing it over, Yugi unfolded the envelope and removed the paper inside so that he could read the contents.

"The Kyoto School for the Arts?"

"Yeah." Mokuba sighed and diverted his eyes toward the table. "Seto wants me to go to college and get a business degree, but I want to study music. So I applied...I got in."

"That's good."

"Seto doesn't know." The simple statement made everyone at the table fall silent. They all knew how demanding Mokuba's brother could be. "Anna knows, she helped me fill out the application. She says she'll talk to Seto, but I don't know if he'll let me go."

"When do you leave?"

"I start next semester. Which will give me a few months. At least I'll be around to see the baby born and make sure Anna's okay."

"Next semester?" Honda pondered. "But isn't that like a graduate school? How could you go there so soon? You're still in middle school."

"I don't go to school; I'm privately tutored so I can stay with Seto. I've been taking college courses and I'll have my High School diploma this year."

"This year!" Joey practically spit his ramen noodles across the room. "You mean you're graduating with us?"

"Wow." Was all that Honda could think to say.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Yugi didn't seem as worried about Mokuba's educational status as Joey and Honda did. "Your brother can be tough, but he cares about you. If you explain to him why you want to go to Kyoto he'll listen. Even if he doesn't agree, he won't make you go to a college you'll hate."

"I hope so."

"Or if talking to him doesn't work, sick Anna on him. She can talk anyone into anything, believe me I know." Yugi meant that as a joke, but it backfired on him.

"Oh really?" Honda said with a quirk of interest in his voice. "And what kind of things did she talk you into?"

Yugi turned three shades of red by the insinuation of Honda's question.

"Hey, don't forget we still have pictures of those hickies!" Joey announced loudly which made everyone in the room turn and stare at the young boy.

Yugi slumped down in his chair and covered his face in embarrassment.

"I fell like if I keep talking about all my problems; I'm going to scare you off." Anna said apologetically. She was feeling sorry for dumping all her troubles on her friend.

"I don't mind, really."

"Why don't we change the subject?"

"Okay."

"So..." Anna gave her friend a sly look. "You and Yugi finally got together?"

A look of utter shock enveloped Anzu's face. "Have you been keeping tabs on us?"

"No, I saw you holding hands earlier."

"Oh." Anzu felt a little stupid then she felt embarrassed. "Yeah, we've been going out for a couple of weeks now."

"How's it been going?"

"Good. Well, um..." Anzu emitted a nervous laugh. "We're still at that awkward phase. Ya know when you're transitioning from being just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes we don't know how to act around each other and it gets really weird."

"It'll get easier." Anna laughed pleasantly as she remembered how crazy her own courtship with Seto was.

"Um..." Anzu hesitated. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure."

"When you and Yugi were together, did you two ever...ya know?"

"Oh!" Anna wasn't expecting that kind of question, but she found it greatly amusing that Anzu was asking it. "No, Yugi and I never slept together."

An expression of relief came over Anzu's face.

"Why pray tell are you asking?" Anna intruded. "Are you two that serious already?"

"No, no." Anzu waved her hands in defense. "I was just wondering. I always got the impression that you had and..."

"It's okay; you don't have to explain. I kissed him a few times and gave him a couple of hickies, but we never got far. So he's all yours to do with as you please. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Actually, come to think about it there isn't much Seto and I haven't done, so in that case, have fun. Do whatever your naughty little mind can come up with."

"I think I'm going to need a few more pointers from you and Mai before I can come up with anything extreme." Anzu blushed as she spoke.

"How is Mai? Have you heard from her lately?"

"She's been stopping by. She says she's in town on some business, but it's obvious to all of us that she's coming to see Joey. Well, obvious to everyone but Joey, he's still pretending that he's not interested."

"Oh, so she's waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For his birthday. He'll be eighteen soon, right? He'll be legal age."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Don't be surprised if Mai gives Joey a very special birthday present."

The girls' laughter was interrupted by a ringing noise from Anna's purse. Pulling out her cell phone she inspected the number.

"Hello warden." She answered with a smile, not that Seto could see it on the other end of the line.

"How's my jailbird doing?" Anzu was amazed that she was able to hear Seto so clearly as he and his wife conversed.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm a little tired, that's all. We've had a busy day."

"What did you do?"

"We went shopping, had lunch, and even ran into a few old friends."

"I'm glad you were able to enjoy it."

"It was a good day."

"Are you ready to come home?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"I'm not that far away, I'll pick you up in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm sure it will take me that long to waddle to the curb."

"All right, I'll see you then. Be good until I get there."

Anna smiled as she clicked off the phone. "Looks like my early parole has been revoked. We best go get Mokuba."

"What's taking them so long?" Yugi anxiously awaited the return of the girls so they might save him from the predicament he was in.

"Oh, that's a good one." Joey pointed at one of the photos Mokuba held. "We took that one while Yugi was asleep."

"You carry these around with you?" Mokuba wasn't exactly sure what to make of the pictures in front of him.

"Not normally, but today I wanted to show them to some girls in homeroom." Honda explained.

"I mean really, how long does it take to go to the bathroom?" Yugi was about to have a major panic attack if the girls didn't return soon. Much to his relief as he looked up he spied them rounding the corner. "They're back."

Mokuba turned his head in that direction and Honda snatched the photos from his hands and hid them away once again.

"Looking at dirty pictures?" Anna joked as they approached the table. The swift retreat of the photos did not go unnoticed.

"Is everything okay? You were gone a long time." Mokuba stood as he interrogated her.

"Sorry, we got talking and you know us girls once we get started we can't stop." In response to Anna's answer Mokuba gave her a look that was slightly worry, and a whole lot of disbelief. Anna didn't like it, so she changed the subject. "Seto called, he's on his way to pick us up. He should be here in a few minutes."

Mokuba reached under the table and pulled out their bag. All of the boys stood to leave but Anna stopped them. "No, don't leave on our account. Stay and have some dessert. We'll take care of the bill. Please sit and enjoy it."

It took a bit of skillful negotiating, but eventually Anna won her case and the group agreed to stay at the table although Anzu did insist on seeing Anna and Mokuba outside.

"Wait a minute!" Anzu exclaimed as they exited the restaurant. "How does he know where you are? You never told him."

"Oh Seto has us tagged like wild animals." Anna explained. "He can track us up to a hundred miles."

Anzu wasn't exactly sure she was joking.

"There's the car." Mokuba pointed down the street.

"That's my cue to leave." Anzu smiled and hugged Anna. "Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

"Please come by anytime, I sure could use the company." A devilish smile crossed Anna's face as she leaned in and whispered to Anzu. "The next time you see Mai tell her she was right about Seto."

"Huh?"

She pulled away from the hug and with the separation of her hands Anna indicated a distance or more appropriately a length. It took a second for Anzu to catch on, but once she did her eyes widened and she turned bright red.

"Bye Mokuba." Anzu blurted out as she quickly retreated back into the restaurant. Once inside the safety of the building Anzu stopped to collect herself. Anna always had a bad habit of embarrassing her with personal or intimate remarks in public. But then again, that was Anna's nature. She had a wild streak. One that Anzu wasn't sure Yugi would have been able to handle. A wild streak that Seto Kaiba apparently thrived off of. Perhaps it was best that Anna and Seto ended up together.

Anzu glanced out the window and saw Kaiba as he got out of the car. The first thing he did was place his hands on either side of Anna's face and plant a kiss on her lips. Anzu's heart jumped in her chest. It was a sweet kiss, one of passion and restraint. It was not powerful by any means, but in its light touch could be conveyed the intense emotions he had for this woman. It was a kiss that two years ago no one would have thought Kaiba capable of. Yet here it was and it was so strong that Anzu could sense it as if she were the one to receive it.

Anzu sighed as she watched how softly he spoke to Anna. She couldn't here what they said but she was sure it was along the lines of her health or the events of the day. Kaiba gave Mokuba a pat on the head and Mokuba smiled happily. Then as quickly as Kaiba had arrived, he helped Anna in the car and they were gone. Anzu lingered in her spot of a moment longer.

'I'm happy for you.' Anzu thought to herself. 'I hope I'm as lucky as you are.' Anzu looked back toward the table and to where Yugi was sitting and laughing with Joey and Honda. 'I want to be loved like that. I want him to be the one.'

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Tym who has a girlie haircut and has had his picture taken while sleeping. Evil Laughter_


	20. Confessions

Chapter 20

Confessions

_Author's Notes on how to read this chapter. Anywhere there is a break in the story (symbolized by the line of s) it denotes a flashback. The flashbacks are from no one person's perspective and are meant to be full view retrospectives. The people listening to the story are not privy to the scenes in the flashbacks._

Isabella's hand started to shake as she touched the door handle. This was possibly the most stressful thing she would ever have to do. She was absolutely dreading telling her parents about her pregnancy.

In a comforting gesture Ryo placed his hand on hers.

"I could tell them." Was his offer.

"No, it's better if I do it."

"Then I'll follow your lead. No matter what happens, I'll be right by your side."

Isabella nodded and opened the door to her parents' apartment. At first there was nothing, no movement, no noise, no one to be seen, only the smell of food. Following the aroma they found their way to the kitchen where they discovered Isabella's mother slaving over a stove. Ryo thought this very interesting; he had never imagined Anna Kaiba as a domestic goddess. She had always presented herself as a tough and competitive businesswoman, not as one prone to cooking and cleaning. And yet Ryo found that he was constantly learning about the Kaibas. This family he was so sure he knew everything about had a habit of surprising him. Little did he know that tonight he would learn more about them than he expected.

Anna Kaiba heard a noise behind her and made a misassumption about who it was. "Seto did you get the..." Turning she noted that it was not her husband, but her daughter instead. "Isabella? What are you doing here?"

"You invited me to dinner, remember?"

"Of course, but...you're early and...you brought company."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. Good evening Ryo, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking." Ryo answered politely as was his custom.

"You caught me a little off guard." Anna smiled to hide her suspicious and confused mind. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour."

"Anything I can do to help?" Isabella asked.

"You could set the table."

In accordance to her mother's wishes Isabella gathered plates, glasses, and silverware for the table setting. Ryo didn't wait to be asked for his assistance, he readily gave it by taking the heavier pieces and heading for the dining room. Upon opening the door to the dining room Ryo stopped dead. Before him, with a rather surprised look on his face was Seto Kaiba.

"Sir." Ryo bowed his head in respect.

"Marufuji." Kaiba was blunt as usual.

When Isabella entered the room she could feel the tension between the two men, the air was thick with it.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled hoping to cool things off between them, but she felt it did little good.

Kaiba approached her and placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek, all the while giving Ryo a sideways glare. "You're early."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's not like you."

"Oh come on, I'm never late to the important things."

"And your parents aren't important?"

Isabella half laughed at her father. "Pay no attention to them Ryo, they like to bust my chops about stupid things. Just because Mom is always an hour early for everything and Daddy insists on bursting through the board room doors at the last second to scare everyone doesn't mean I have to copy them."

As Ryo made a comment about how he had been witness to many of her father's memorable entrances, Seto left the room and made pace into the kitchen.

"She's early." Seto spoke plainly and to the point. "And she brought him. She's up to something."

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions." His wife advised him.

"Don't go playing June Cleaver on me. I know you better than that." Seto walked over and leaned backwards against the counter next to her. "She has an agenda and you're most likely in on it."

"I am not." Anna rebutted. "I was just as surprised as you were."

"But."

"But I think I have an idea." Seto raised an eyebrow at her as if asking her what she knew. "I think Ryo might have proposed to her."

"He wouldn't dare." Seto growled. "Not without my permission."

"She's not five years old anymore, Seto. She's an adult; you can't control her like she was a child. If they want to get married you can't stop them. They could just as easily elope and then you would have no say in the matter."

Seto's eyes flared at the thought.

"Seto." Anna placed her hand on his cheek in attempt to calm the raging fire brewing beneath his skin. "Let's just wait and see. It may be nothing. There is no reason for us to start panicking." She gave him a coy smile, one he had seen a million times, and each and every time he fell for it. Not because he was ignorant of her manipulations, but because he truly did love his wife and although he was a man and didn't believe in bowing to another person's powers, he was intelligent enough to know that she was the calm and logical reasoning in his life and there were times when she should be heeded.

Once dinner was ready the meal started out in typical fashion. Small talk ensued and Anna made every attempt to include Ryo in the conversation. She was hoping that she might find a common thread that both Ryo and Seto could agree on, something that would get them talking and maybe even help them form a connection. But alas it was not to happen on this night, Seto was in a disagreeable mood and was not interested in talking. The circumstances revolving around Isabella's appearance in the apartment were nagging him and weighed heavily on his mind. He swore to himself that if Marufuji proposed to her without his knowledge that he was going to strangle the boy right there at the table. It was such homicidal thoughts that Isabella was afraid of. She knew her father would be upset about their announcement and he would most likely take out his anger on Ryo, that's why she made sure to strategically place herself between them. Her father sat at the head of the table at Isabella's left and Ryo on her right. If her father were to attack he would have to go through her first and she was betting that he would not harm her in order to harm him. Or at least that was her hope.

Seto sat patiently for nearly a half an hour awaiting whatever bombshell his daughter had planned, but it was slow in coming. And in such cases Seto Kaiba was not a patient man, he hated waiting. But what he hated more was his children sneaking about. Kureno had a bad habit of it and Seto made him pay a dear price for it, but he would absolutely not stand for Isabella to be developing that trait. With his patience at an end Seto decided he was going to get to the point of the matter.

"You obviously have something to say to us." Seto interrupted the conversation Isabella and her mother were having. It was a rude maneuver, but he didn't care, in his opinion, the subject matter was dull and needed to be usurped. "You might as well get to the point and say it."

Seto received a wicked glare from his wife. She was not pleased with his lack of manners.

He received a different reaction from his daughter. Isabella became deafly quite and placed her hands in her lap as if she were being scolded for disobedience. As she stared down at her plate, Ryo subtly reached under the table and took her hand. It was trembling just like before they entered the apartment. He was never completely aware of it until that moment, but now he knew, Isabella was scared to death of her father. Ryo couldn't help but think of how as a child he had been so afraid of his own father. It was for a different reason, but the fear was the same. He squeezed her hand hard to let her know he supported her.

That was just the encouragement she needed, but she wasn't sure if it was enough to face the onslaught in front of her. "There was something." She spoke in a passive voice. Her parents where complete polar opposites during situations like this. Her father sat silently awaiting the confession while her mother continued to eat; acting like it was no big deal that she was pouring her heart out to them. Isabella reached deep within herself looking for the right words, the right way to express her happiness over her impending birth. She sought all the strength she could muster, but in the end she fell short.

"So mom..." She looked up at her mother. "When were you engaged to Yugi Mouto?"

A giant clacking noise was heard as Seto Kaiba in shock dropped his silverware onto his plate, and Anna Kaiba had to quickly cover her mouth before she spit the half-eaten food from her mouth. With difficulty she chewed and swallowed. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Simon, his father told him." Isabella was feeling a bit more relieved now that the attention was being shifted from her onto her parents.

"Yugi would say that, wouldn't he." Anna spoke in such a low tone that Isabella wasn't sure if she was directing the words toward her or just saying them to herself.

"So it's true then?"

Anna nodded.

"How? When?"

Anna glanced over at her husband. He was obviously very uncomfortable by the way he was fidgeting in his seat. Upon looking at Kaiba, Ryo was amazed. Was he actually squirming? Another first. Apparently this story went a little deeper than her parents wanted anyone to know, and considering it wasn't widely unknown, they did a very good job of concealing it. And even though Ryo was disappointed that Isabella didn't confess about the pregnancy, this story would prove to be an interesting insight into Kaiba and his family.

Seeing that the cat was out of the bag and that this conversation was now unavoidable, Anna treaded lightly in telling this tale. Her mind quickly flew through the events and tried picking out the areas that were of import and leaving behind those memories that were sure frivolity and pleasure. Once collected she began.

"Yugi and I had an arranged marriage. It was set up by our parents when we were both very young. Neither of us had a choice in it." Anna set down her fork and concentrated harder on her tale. "As you know my parents died and I was placed under the custody of my uncle. He sent me off to boarding schools in Europe and America. When I was fifteen I came to Japan to work for my uncle. That's when Yugi and I finally met and we became fast friends. He introduced me to Anzu and Joey and all of the things he loved, including Duel Monsters. It was through Duel Monsters that I met your father. I was immediately struck by how amazing he was. The way he dressed, his serious expression, his mere presence in the room was overwhelming. Even his huge superiority complex impressed me."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Seto injected.

"Well I admit that at the beginning it was more of a curiosity of mine than something I admired." Anna explained. "But as I got to know you I found that it was well deserved." She threw him a sly smile.

"I'm still not certain that's a compliment." Seto said as he leaded back in his chair and crossed his arms defiantly. Ryo was amazed, was Kaiba making an attempt at humor?

"See I must have been crazy, because I pursued him." Anna continued. "That's how it started. For a year we would visit each other, and through all the injuries and ailments we stayed by each other's side. And all the time claiming we were just friends, until finally one day we had to admit that it was more than that. My mistake was that I never told him I was engaged to Yugi. So when he found out he was...angry. And it only became worse when I refused to leave Yugi. I couldn't. My inheritance was dependent on my marriage. So I left Seto, I swore I would never go back." Anna chuckled a little remembering her own stupidity. "It only took me three days to realize I was lost without him and that we had to be together. He was my match and I was willing to give up everything to be with him. But your father had other ideas."

Anna directed her attention to her husband, indicating that it was his job to tell the other side of the story. "The way I understood it," Seto began. "The inheritance was the only thing keeping her from me. So I investigated her parent's will, the marriage arrangement, and all the pertaining documents and I found a way for her to keep her inheritance and not have to marry. All I had to do was get Yugi Mouto to sign a few papers and absolve the marriage agreement. He refused."

"So what did you do?" Although it had only just begun, Isabella was already completely enthralled in this story.

"I did what I had to. I challenged him to a duel. If I won then he would give up his claim on Anna."

"Wait a second, I didn't know about this part." Anna was a little flabbergasted. "The two of you made a bet over me?"

"What did you think we were doing?"

"I knew you were fighting OVER me, but I didn't know you were fighting FOR me." Anna seemed a little taken aback by this new information. "So if you won, Yugi had to sign the papers and let me go. But what if you lost? What did you offer him in exchange?"

"Ten million dollars."

"Ten million dollars!" Anna nearly shouted across the table. "I'm worth a hell of a lot more than ten million dollars."

"I knew that, but he didn't."

She just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Ten million dollars for me? And he agreed to that? That is fucking genius! Me and my assets for ten million dollars, that would have been the world's greatest business deal."

"I was willing to go as high as twenty-five."

"Do you see why I married this man?" Anna was so giddy that she placed her hands on either side of Seto's face and drew him into a kiss. "Pure genius."

Seeing the Kaiba's kiss was not a new experience for Ryo, but no matter how many times he saw it, it still amazed him. There was such life and happiness between those two people. He had dealt with Kaiba for so long that Ryo almost forgot that under than tough and stern facade was a man who was in love. A man who was loved in return.

"So you won." Isabella's simple words made her parent's love fest come to a screeching halt.

"Not exactly." Her father said as he returned to his previous position in his chair.

Isabella just looked at them with puzzlement in her face.

"There was an accident." Was her mother's reply. "All three of us ended up in the hospital."

"Touch me again and I will kill you!" Seto snapped at the nurse who was trying desperately to take his blood pressure and other vital stats.

"But sir, I have to evaluate you so that we can treat your injuries."

"There is nothing wrong with me. Shouldn't you be in there working on her?" By her he meant Anna, who had been taken into one of the surgical rooms of the emergency department of the hospital. That was an hour ago and since then he had been given no word on her condition. Between the events of the night and the wait his nerves were shot. That is why he was striking out at anyone who got near him. He was also lying, although he protested to the idea, there was something wrong with him. His chest was riddled with pain, which made it hard for him to breathe deeply, and his head was spinning and his vision blurred at times. But he had no time to think about that; his only concern was for Anna.

"You should let them take a look at you." Yugi advised as he entered the curtained off area as the nurse exited. "They are only trying to help you."

"I don't need their help."

Kaiba took note of Yugi condition. He was moving a bit sluggish and balanced himself on whatever furniture or wall he could find. And his head was bandaged up in an attempt to treat the blow he took to the back of his skull. It was obviously still hurting by the way Yugi winced in pain every time he moved his head. It amused Kaiba to think that they might have had to shave Yugi's signature locks in order to treat him.

"Sit down before you fall down." Kaiba scolded his younger opponent as he gestured to a chair.

Yugi found the seat and relief as he collapsed into it.

"Tell me something Kaiba." Much to Kaiba's dismay Yugi spoke. He was hoping that he would remain silent. "Why do you want Anna?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I need to know. I want to make sure you're not using her. That you're not going to take what you want and then abandon her."

Kaiba was about to protest that he would never do such a thing, but he reminded himself that he was capable of anything. He had hurt people before to get what he wanted. Tonight he had threatened to have Yugi killed if he didn't comply with his wishes. And worse was that he had no regrets about doing it. But Anna was different. Whenever she was hurt or upset his chest ached and his stomach tightened. If he were to cause her any harm it might tear him apart.

"Do you love her?"

Yugi's words ripped right through him. Love? Yes, perhaps that is what ailed him. It was the greatest high and lowest low he had ever felt. A roller coaster that sent him through an emotional tornado. And for a man that feared emotions above all else, the prospect of being hopelessly and utterly in love should have been terrifying. But surprisingly it wasn't. He could weather the storm as long as he had Anna. But if he couldn't have her...knowing what he does...he might be able to trudge on...but he would never be whole.

"I..." Kaiba's voice faded out as his thoughts became vague. "I won't let you take her from me. I need her."

The sound of the curtain sliding open took them both by surprise. "Are you the two boys that came in with Ms. Sung?" Asked the doctor.

Kaiba jumped off the bed and Yugi stood. Finally some news. They both silently awaited what the doctor had to say, but much to their dismay he didn't give them any information, only that they should follow him. Kaiba felt like his heart was going to stop, if Anna were dead he would not be able to live himself. The dread built in him to the point that he was near panic.

The doctor led them down a couple of hallways until he stopped in front a room that had a large viewing window. Looking inside they could see Anna. She was laid out on a bed, motionless, and pale like death.

"Her condition? How is she?" Kaiba said through jagged breaths.

"She'll be fine." The doctor spoke in an almost joking tone, not one that you would expect from someone in the medical profession at such a grave time as this.

"Can we go in?" Before Yugi was able to complete the sentence Kaiba had already opened the door and entered the room.

Kaiba scooped up her hand in his and gently touched her cheek. "Anna." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered once then crept open. She saw Seto and smiled. "De-ja-vue." Her voice was raspy.

"Let's try not to make this a habit." Seto spoke quietly as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Yugi wadded around Kaiba and became visual to Anna.

"Yugi..." Anna was weak but showed as much excitement as she could. That's when she saw his bandages. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Yugi's smile was reassuring.

Anna took turns looking between them and as she did her smile faded away. "What are we going to do about this?" No one had to elaborate, they all knew she was referring to their three-way romance.

"Kaiba." Yugi was the first to speak. "Do you mind if I speak to Anna alone for a minute?"

Kaiba was not about to leave Yugi alone with his woman, but when Anna squeezed his hand gently he allowed it. He exited the room, closing the door behind him. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, that didn't stop him from sneaking a peek at them through the window.

Yugi found a seat and pulled it closer to the bed so he could sit and talk with her. He was trying to hide his pain from Anna, but he knew how lousy he was at that sort of thing and realized she probably knew. If she did she didn't say anything.

"I just want to ask you one thing." Yugi said as he stared deep into her eyes. "Do you love him?"

Without hesitation she nodded. "Yes." She drew in two heavy breaths. "I tried not to. I wanted to make you a good and honorable wife, but..." She blinked trying to fight back the tears that were forming. "I do. I do love him. I'm sorry, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. He had gotten his answer.

As Kaiba inspected the scene through the window he couldn't help but wonder what they were saying. Yugi's back was turned toward him so it was impossible to try and read his lips, and since he was doing most of the talking the entire conversation was a mystery. Yugi spoke for a minute or two and then suddenly Anna began crying. The swell of tears she had been holding back came flowing down her cheeks and all Yugi could do was pat her hand softly and walk out the door.

"What did you say to her?" Kaiba was outraged and he clearly expressed that in the severity of his tone.

"You should go in. She wants to see you."

Yugi made no move to explain and Kaiba was at the point he could care less, his only concern was to find a way to stop Anna's tears. Rushing back into the room, Kaiba immediately took her hand again and caressed it between his own.

"What did he say? I swear if he hurt you..."

"He let me go."

Seto stood there dumbfounded.

"He'll sign the papers."

In a change of places, Seto looked as though he was on the edge of crying, but instead a huge smile cracked his face. Overwhelmed with this feeling of bliss he struggled to wipe the innumerable tears from her face before leaning in and kissing her.

"I'm free" She spoke as they broke their kiss. "There is nothing to keep us apart."

"There is one thing."

Yugi didn't like the idea of being a peeping tom but he lingered a moment by the window. He wanted to see Kaiba's reaction to the news. He thought it would be dramatic and he was right. The grand display of emotions in the room reassured Yugi that he was right in his decision. He wished them luck as he tottered down the hall.

His slow speed retarded his progress to the point where he was not even halfway down the hall before he heard Kaiba call after him.

"Yugi!" Yugi stopped and turned. "We still have a problem."

"Yugi realized how much your father and I wanted to be together, so he let me go. He said he would sign the papers and release me from our marriage if that would make me happy. It was exactly what we had wanted, but we still had one problem." Anna glanced over at Seto again, but he wasn't willing to take over narration this time so she had to continue. "We had suspected for some time that my uncle was trying to kill me so that he would be the sole beneficiary of my father's estate. We had experienced too many accidents and coincidences for them to be random happenings and once we gained access to my uncle's accounts we were certain that he was behind it all. And even though I had survived that night, we knew it wouldn't be long before he would try something else. The only way to protect me was to kill me. I had to pretend to be dead, that way he wouldn't be looking for me. So we presented our preliminary evidence to a judge and he issued an order of protection which gave me a fake death certificate. As far as my uncle knew I died that night. The only people who knew I was alive were Seto, Yugi, the doctor, my lawyer, and the judge. I then changed my will and left all of my possessions including my inheritance to your father. He would make sure to keep it safe while he tried to dig up more evidence of my uncle's guilt. We even had a funeral, closed casket of course. My uncle believed everything, it was perfect. The only liability was me. Everything could be easily foiled if I were to be seen, so it was determined that I had to leave Japan. Once I was well enough, we made the arrangements and I boarded a private jet at a small airfield outside of town and in the middle of the night I vanished."

"I'm sorry miss, we have to leave." The pilot's words were sympathetic but stern.

"He'll come." Anna spoke as she stood on the steps leading into the jet.

"I know that you..."

"Please just a few more minutes."

The pilot nodded and reentered the plane. He was on a tight schedule, but he was well aware of how desperately this young woman wanted to say one final good-bye. As he returned to the cockpit he looked for something else to check off the pre-flight list, something that might give her the time she needed. He just hoped that her lover would show.

Anna stood there, the cold night air chilling her, but she wouldn't move. She wanted to be ready when Seto came. They wouldn't have much time and she didn't want to lose a second of it. She could feel the lump in her throat forming. He was late, an hour and half late. Something completely unlike him. That thought confounded her and somewhere between the sadness and love-sickness she felt appeared the cruel monster of suspicion. She began to wonder if what she did was right. She knew Seto was clever, devilishly so, but that was one of the qualities she liked about him. Yet she feared that it was a quality he had used against her. With the rearrangement of her will she gave all her belongings to Seto. All of her money, her father's company, even the clothes in her closet were now his. He could easily eliminate her and he would stand as the sole owner of her estate. Which made her wonder...had he planned this all out from the beginning? Was their friendship, their love a ruse to get control of her oil company? The thought made the lump in her throat grow to an enormous size.

Then the screech of wheels and distinctive glare from the headlights of her white Lamborghini caught her attention. The lump in throat transformed into a palpitating heart. Pulling the car up beside the plane and with the engine still running, Seto jumped out and sped toward Anna. She hopped from the step on which she stood and into his arms. He enveloped her in an embrace and passionate kiss. He squeezed her so tight that she squeaked a little in pain. Her injuries were not fully healed yet. He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let go. His fingers played amongst her long hair. She had left it down, just the way he liked it.

"Your uncle is contesting the will." Seto spoke as he broke the kiss but lingered dangerously close to her lips.

"We knew he would."

"Him and those barracudas he calls lawyers kept me in court all evening. I was afraid I would miss you." He planted butterfly kisses along her lips and cheeks. "You should have seen him sitting there looking so smug. And the things he said about you...I've never wanted to hit someone so much in my life."

"I'll make sure you get the chance." Anna returned the light kisses she was given. "Just keep cool for the next few months. If we play this right he'll never know what hit him."

"Excuse me." Said the pilot as he stuck his head out of the hatch. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. I'm already going to have to haul butt to get you there on time, but if we don't leave now we are going to miss our window."

"Thank you, I'm coming." Anna didn't turn to look at the pilot; her concentration was fully on Seto. She sighed a heavy breath. "I finally get to be with you and I can't stay. How ironic is that?"

"It's only a little while."

"It will seem like an eternity."

Seto snuck in a few more kisses. "I'll come and get you. Until then take care of yourself, be safe. If anything happened to you..."

She cut him off with a last deep kiss. Forcing herself she pulled away from him and their lips parted. They remained in eye contact as she stepped backwards, their bodies becoming cold from the night air and lack of contact. She proceeded up the stairs until the only thing that touched were their hands. Then slowly their hands slid across each other until finally their fingertips brushed each other, then nothing. They were separated.

Seto watched her enter the plane. The stairs were retrieved and the hatch sealed. With a rush of air and noise the jet hauled it's massive self onto the runway and after a short taxi excelled into flight. As long as he could see the lights from the plane, Seto stood and watched. But eventually they were too distant to see; he could only estimate their path through the night sky. For the second time since he had known her, she was gone. But he felt reassured that this time when she returned she would never leave him again.

"So you had to go somewhere that no one would know you? Otherwise if your uncle were to find out your plan would have been spoiled." Isabella asked inquisitively. "So where did you go? America? Europe?"

"She went to a god-forsaken jungle." Seto burst in with a scowl on his face.

"It was a rainforest." Anna corrected.

"It was a jungle with bugs the size of your head." Seto retorted.

"I went to a rainforest in Indonesia." Seeing it was useless to argue with her husband she directed her story to her daughter. "I joined an anthropological research team that was studying a regional tribe that had been almost completely cut off from outside cultures for hundreds of years. It was a great opportunity."

"Yes, a great opportunity to catch malaria and be eaten by cannibals." Seto snorted.

"It was a unique view into a society that had developed entirely on it's own. It's a real study into human nature at its most primal levels. You can't say that that information hasn't been useful in some of our business dealings." Anna's words didn't seem to sway Seto. "Besides, they hadn't been cannibals in over thirty years."

"I don't know some of those old men eyes me like I was a T-bone steak."

"That's because you look good enough to eat."

"Are you saying you were there?" Isabella asked her father.

"I had to retrieve her."

"He got impatient." Anna added. "I was supposed to meet him at the airport, but he didn't want to wait so he surprised me by showing up three days early. He looked so out of place in that village, but it was a treat to see him wearing shorts. He's got great legs."

Seto crossed his arms again and huffed.

"Oh you're just upset because they served you live tarantulas to eat and they wouldn't let us share a hut." Seeing her daughter's eyes widen, Anna explained in a little more detail. "The tribe had very strict rules about unwed couples sharing a bed. Even kissing was taboo, so for the entire time we were in the village he had to keep his hands off of me."

"Oh gee Daddy, what ever did you do?" Isabella said sarcastically. She knew how affectionate her parents were.

"I ate the tarantulas and I married her."

Isabella and Ryo simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"It's true." Anna commented. "The village elder performed the ceremony and we were married by Indonesian law." Isabella was stunned silent. "That's not to say we weren't married in Japan also. We were, that just came a few months later."

"Don't make more out of that than it was." Advised Seto. "It was a primitive village with backwards customs. Besides the greater difficulty was in getting Anna back into the country undetected. We landed in the middle of the night, I had to falsify flight plans, kept minimal staff in the hanger, and even then I had to wait for most of them to exit the bay before Anna could disembark the plane and head downstairs. It was a logistical nightmare."

"Does he know?" Anna asked as she watched the numbers on the elevator count down.

"Not yet, I thought you'd like to surprise him."

"Did you tell him where you were going?"

Seto shook his head.

"Are you telling me that you were able to fly a plane out of the country and be gone five days without Mokuba being suspicious?"

"He was, he even wanted to come along but I told him he couldn't."

"How did you ever survive those puppy dog eyes of his?"

"It was easy. I told him I'd bring him back something very special."

She smiled at him as the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. They took a few steps down the hall and stopped in front of a door and an electronic lock. Anna waited patiently for Seto to unlock the door, but he seemed little interested in it. Instead he walked behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?" Anna giggled as he tickled the hairs on her neck.

"We can't go in." Seto's hot breath teased her skin.

"And why not?"

"Because you forgot this." With that Seto raised his hands and slipped a chain around her neck. At the end of it hung a Duel Monsters style key card. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she ran her fingers over the card. "Give it a try." With Seto's encouragement she slid the card through the device and with a click the door signaled it's unlocking.

"So where do you think he is?" Whispered Anna as she entered the quiet apartment.

"Knowing him he stayed up all night hoping to meet me when I got home. But he normally falls asleep trying. Ten to one odds he's asleep on the couch."

They silently walked to the couch and peered over it to find a lump of a child curled up and fast asleep. Anna rounded the couch and knelt down beside the boy's head.

"Mokuba." She said softly as she brushed the hair out of his face. "Mokuba I'm home."

The only response she was given was a groggy moan as Mokuba rolled over to his other side.

"He's out for the count. There's no use trying to wake him now." Seto said as he picked up his younger brother from the piece of furniture. "He'll just have to wait until morning to get the good news."

After putting Mokuba to bed the pair wandered down the hallway. Anna paused in front of her room, but when she reached her hand out to turn the knob Seto caught it in his own. He gestured with his head for her to follow him.

"What?" Anna asked coyly.

"I want to show you something."

Anna followed playfully as Seto led her into his bedroom and surprisingly to his closet. Anna just glared at the door.

"It's a closet; I've seen it before."

"I think you'll find there's something different."

She gave him a suspicious look as she opened the suspect door and flipped on the light. The dimensions of the space were identical to what she remembered. And in this space hung his clothes. But there was something different. She wasn't sure at first and had to enter a little further into the closet to make sure. Approaching a rack of clothes she pawed at the fabric and inspected the garments. These were her clothes.

"Have you been wearing my clothes?"

"Of course not." Seto spoke with a serious voice and a stern face. "Your dresses don't fit me."

"Then what are my clothes doing in your closet?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why Mr. Kaiba are you asking me to move in with you?"

"It's easier than sneaking into each other's room every night." Seto attempted to stay stone faced as Anna teased him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides we're married."

"Not in Japan."

"Technicality."

"I'm also underage."

"You're also dead."

"So if I'm dead that would make you a necrophiliac."

Seto smirked. He didn't dignify that remark with an answer, but he did think it amusing.

"When did you do all of this?" Anna asked.

"I've had six months of sleepless nights to arrange it. I couldn't bring everything over without Mokuba getting suspicious, so there is still some moving to be done." Seto finally gave in and snaked his hands around her body. "You still haven't given me an answer."

"Well..." Anna teased. "I guess I could, after all you did go through all this trouble."

He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of her head and pulled her closer. "Good." He said as he pressed his lips against hers.

"What would you have done if I said 'no'?"

"You weren't allowed to say 'no'."

"Oh really? What if I..." Seto didn't let her finish, he stopped her by devouring her mouth in a kiss. Placing his weight against her he attempted to pin her against the wall. Distracted, he misjudged the distance and instead landed them in one of the clothing racks. Anna let out a laugh as they were encircled by clothes.

The next morning Mokuba rubbed his eyes as he entered the dining room. The smell of Seto's familiar coffee and frying sausage had awoken him. That was the first indication that his brother had returned, and it was confirmed when he saw him sitting at the head of the diner table reading the paper.

"When did you get back?" Mokuba asked as he pulled out his chair and sat down.

"I don't know, it was late." Seto said hiding behind his paper.

"I had a great dream last night. I dreamt that Anna was here. She was smiling with that funny grin of hers. She said she had come home." Mokuba wanted to speak more about it, but he paused, debating whether he should. Anna had only been gone for a few months and Seto's wounds were still fresh. He never talked about her, he wouldn't even admit she was dead. Mokuba thought that a bad sign. If Seto couldn't say it, then he couldn't accept it either. Mokuba knew then that he had to be harder on his brother, otherwise he would never heal. "It was a good dream. I miss Anna so much. I wish she were here."

"Wish granted." The kind and flirtatious voice rang in his ear. He had never detected the person who snuck up behind him, but he instantly knew who it was.

Flinging his body around he discovered ultimate joy. "Anna!" She screamed as he hurled himself at her, tackling her in the process.

Seto set down his paper to watch the drama unfold.

"Hey kiddo!" Anna returned the hug with as much force as he had applied it to her.

"Anna! I can't believe it! You're alive! I thought you were..." His voice became raspy as his eyes teared up and his throat constricted with sobs. "But how?...What?...But there was a funeral..."

"It was all a ruse. Seto and I wanted everyone to think I was dead."

"Seto, you jerk!" Mokuba pulled away from Anna and marching over to his brother began punching him. "You didn't tell me! You knew all this time and you didn't tell me!"

Seto raised his hands in playful defense of the weak punches. "Everyone had to believe that Anna was dead or else our plan would have failed."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Sit down." Anna returned Mokuba's chair to its original place at the table. "We'll tell you the whole story."

The details of the plot where described to Mokuba over plates of pancakes and sausages. With the explanation well in hand Mokuba could readily see his brother's scheming mind at the center of it all. He was also grateful that this covert operation had developed because of a possible death threat to Anna, as compared to an elaborate plot to keep Anna from having to marry Yugi. That would have been unfair to Yugi.

"Are you still in hiding?" Mokuba asked as he gulped down another pancake.

"I have to keep out of sight until my eighteenth birthday. Then I can confront my uncle and claim my inheritance."

"That's not for a while. Where are you going to stay until then?"

"Right here. I'm going to live with you."

"Really!" Mokuba's eyes about popped out of this head. "It's going to be great having you around all the time. Man we've got so much to do. First thing is cleaning up your room. It's a mess. Everything just kinda got piled up in there and Seto wouldn't let me organize it. I'd be amazed if we can even find the bed through the junk. I guess that would be our first priority, otherwise you won't have a place to sleep. I hope Seto didn't make you sleep on the couch last night."

Anna and Seto's eyes both caught each other's. Apparently this was the first drawback of not informing Mokuba about Anna's aliveness. And it was one subject Anna thought best handled by the man of the house.

"I think you and your brother need to have a talk." She said as she got up and gathering some plates headed for the kitchen. Before she completely exited the room she glanced back at Seto who gave her an evil stare that said, 'You did not just leave me here alone with him and that question!'

"I was so glad to be home." Anna said with a sigh. "I had been away so long and I missed everyone terribly. Unfortunately, I still had to stay out of sight so I couldn't see Anzu or any of my friends. But I was ecstatic that I got to hang out with Mokuba again. He was so happy to see me; he almost jumped out of his skin. Then he nearly chocked me to death when he hugged me. I didn't think he was ever going to let go. He followed me around for a whole week, never letting me out of his sight. I think he was afraid I might vanish, like it had all been a dream. He was so happy." Anna trailed off a little with that last comment as she remembered the boy who would become her younger brother. But just as quickly she bounced back. "Well, he got to see a lot of me during that time because I couldn't leave the building. I was stuck here until everything could be resolved with my uncle."

"I'm sorry gentlemen; I refuse to start the proceeding without my client." Kaiba's lawyer sat defiantly in his chair as the counsel for Mr. Akira Sung pressured him.

"Your client has no baring in this case." Opposing counsel protested. "The courts overturned Ms. Sung's will. Mr. Kaiba no longer has any claim to her estate. His presence here will only interrupt the rightful acieration of the family's property by the only surviving relative."

"Mr. Takaya," Began the court appointed mediator. "I understand that you were also Ms. Sung's lawyer and that you still have loyalty to her. But delaying these proceedings is not in anyone's best interest."

"I assure you sir, that what Mr. Kaiba brings with him is essential to this case."

Akira Sung sat smugly in his chair as he watched the lawyers debate. He wasn't at all upset by having to wait, he had waited ten years for this day and a few more minutes or hours wasn't going to make that much of a difference. He had won and that was all that mattered. Now all he had to do was keep his cool and it would all be his.

The door opened and in stepped Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a fine suit and a briefcase. Akira Sung scowled at him. In his opinion Kaiba had no right to be there and the fact that everything was on hold until he arrived was ridiculous. There was nothing he could possibly do or say that would change today's outcome.

Silently Kaiba spied the room cautiously before stepping aside. Akira Sung was angry when Kaiba entered, but he was infuriated when Anna followed behind him. She was immediately recognizable to everyone in the room and the audible gasps were simultaneous.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mr. Sung's lawyer stood in protest as Anna sat down.

"Good day gentlemen." Anna said with a devious smile on her face. "Shall we get down to business?" She wasn't about to humor her uncle or his lawyers with small talk.

"This is obviously a ploy by Mr. Kaiba to obstruct these proceedings." Sung's lawyer pleaded to the moderator. "He's found some woman to play Ms. Sung in hopes that we will release the estate to her and thus him. I move that this imposter be removed from the room."

"I assure you, I am Anna Sung."

Akira Sung slammed his fist on the table, his patience was now gone. "That's impossible, my niece is dead. I have a death certificate to prove it."

"Fake." Anna spoke plainly. Seto opened his briefcase and removing some documents handed them to Anna. She selected the proper documents and slid them across the table to opposing counsel and the moderator.

"An order of protection!" Opposing counsel nearly chocked on his words.

"In case you don't know Mr. Sung, this document for all intensive purposes allows my client to disappear through a false claim of death. These are generally issued when a person can provide suitable evidence to prove that their life is endangered."

After studying the document for its legitimacy the moderator asked, "Who Ms. Sung did you feel you needed protection from?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that sir." Anna spoke politely. "The matter is still under investigation by the police and I would be compromising the case if I spoke about it. But I can say that there were a few timely accidents that occurred since my parents' death that made us look very seriously at the possibility that I was trying to be eliminated." Eyes flashed around the room as the suspicion fell upon Akira Sung. "But that is not the issue we came to discuss today. I would be pleased if we could continue with the subject at hand, my father's will."

"Yes, I think it would be best if we continue." The moderator set aside some papers and picked up others. "Ms. Sung by declaration of this will you stand as sole inheritor of your father's estate, including all properties, stocks, liquid and physical assets, monetary funds, and controlling shares in Sun Oil. Do you wish to claim your right as heir?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

After some quick whispering between Mr. Sung and his attorneys one lawyer spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but we must object to this."

"On what grounds?"

"As per the will, Ms. Sung had to fulfill two points before she was able to receive the estate. We claim that neither obligation has been filled."

The moderator flipped through the papers until he discovered the section pertaining to that which the lawyer spoke of. "Ms. Sung you must show ample proof that you have completed these tasks. First, upon your parents' deaths you were placed under the custody of your Uncle, Mr. Akira Sung and as such you were instructed to obey his decrees."

Seto pulled out more papers from the briefcase and handed them to Anna. She in turn handed them to the moderator. "I did exactly as I was told. I attended the boarding schools he sent me to. As you can see by the documents in front of you, I met and exceeded his requirements for attendance and grade point average. There are also statements from school personnel pertaining to my excellent conduct and behavior."

"These all seem to be in order." The moderator commented as he handed back the documents.

"When I was summoned to Japan, I left everything I had known to move to a foreign. I then went to work in Sung Computer's Information Technology department as well as other areas. I performed all of my tasks with diligence and accuracy. And although it was against my wishes I even posed for pictures used in the company's advertising campaigns."

"But what about in the past year?" Akira Sung spit as he talked. "Pretending you were dead? Do you know how much anguish I went through thinking that my dear niece was dead? If that doesn't violate the statute, I don't know what does."

It was obvious to everyone that his sentiment was overexadurated at best. And the moderator was not swayed for several reasons. "I'm sorry Mr. Sung, but the Order of Protection your niece was under excludes her from the later point of your argument. She could not inform you of her current state without exposing herself. I'm afraid I am going to have to side with Ms. Sung on the first issue."

"But what about the second!" Akira Sung shouted at the moderator, much to the displeasure of his attorneys. "She was supposed to be married."

The moderator looked at Ms. Sung and awaited her response.

"I am married." Anna turned the back of her left hand toward the onlookers so they could see her wedding ring. "I am Mrs. Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba, who had been silently observing the meeting with childish delight, leaned back in his chair and propped his elbows on the armrests. Mingling his fingers together in his patented sinister pose, he made sure to position his hand so that all could see his ring. They were a matched set, platinum bands with sculpted Blue Eyes White Dragon's encircling their fingers. And in the eye of each dragon a tiny blue diamond.

"Him!" Akira Sung was ready to explode. "You weren't supposed to marry him! It was that Mouto kid!"

Seto removed yet another paper from his briefcase, which was presented to the moderator. "Mr. Mouto was not interested in committing to the union; he thus released me from any marital obligations."

"I'm sorry Mr. Sung. The documents are legal. If you cannot provide any more evidence to your case I will have to overrule your objection."

Akira Sung scoffed and huffed for he could not prove anything. He was sure he could have dug up something about her that would have swayed the mediator's mind, but he had come completely unprepared for this. He had no idea that she was alive. His temper boiled and his eyes turned red as he watched Anna sign the papers issuing her the bulk of her father's estate. She and her fiendishly manipulative husband had gotten away with everything and he got nothing. He stood to storm away but was stopped.

"Please stay." Anna spoke gently to him as if she had forgiven him for how he had wronged her. "There is another matter I would like to discuss with you."

He wouldn't have sat back down if one of his lawyers didn't tug him on the sleeve. Perhaps his lawyer thought it best to try and make peace before they found out all the other things he was guilty of.

Once he was seated again Anna continued. "Upon investigating the records pertaining to my trust fund we uncovered some discrepancies. It appears that there has been some serious mishandling of money. It seems that some of the money set aside for my care has been diverted to your personal accounts in order to buy luxury items. Cars, vacation homes, travel expenses, and gifts for lady friends; all of it bought with my trust fund. To he tune of nearly One Hundred Million dollars."

Akira Sung chocked.

"We could seize your property to insure that the funds are returned, but that's so messy. Besides, we're family, and we have to take care of each other. That's why I've decided to give you a break. I'm willing to consider the debt paid for fifteen percent of Sung Computer's stock."

"Fifteen Percent!" Sung was smelling something fishy.

"Call it a friendly gesture, a common ground in which we might build a better relationship."

"More like a way you can keep tabs on me. No, you won't get a single share of my company."

Of opposite opinion to their employer, the lawyers pulled Akira Sung aside and attempted to convince him of the benefits of this action. If the Kaibas were to prove their case and levy his assets it would bankrupt him. He had been living well above his means for some time and he was in debt to too many people. But on the contrary, giving them fifteen percent of the shares would be a cheap way out of a bad situation. The amount they were asking for was only worth a few hundred thousand dollars, not nearly the Hundred Million he owed. They thought it was a good idea, but Sung did not. First, he was suspicious, who wouldn't be when dealing with Kaiba? Yet his main objection was based mainly on pride and greed. From the day that Anna started to work for her Uncle she learned one important thing, he liked to be in control, not only in the office but also at the stockholders meetings. And he absolutely did not like giving up that power, so much that he swore to always own fifty-five percent or more of the shares in his company. He was fearful of a corporate take-over and buy outs from rival companies. Currently he owned fifty-seven percent. If he were to give the Kaibas what they wanted he would be down to forty-two percent. Still enough to own and control the company, but enough to make him sweat. And perhaps that was their goal, to push him a little toward the edge. Although aware of their client's eccentricity pertaining to his shares, the lawyers insisted that he take the deal. Reluctantly he did. Not surprisingly Kaiba had paperwork for that too. Once signed and notarized by the counsel present, the deal was made. One more nail in his coffin.

Not wanting to be entrapped by any more of the Kaibas' snares Akira Sung, followed quickly by his lawyers, hurried to leave. His mind revolved around getting back to his office and acquiring more shares before the Kaibas got the chance to usurp him. But he would not return to his office that day, not ever, for as he opened the door he was immediately confronted by three police officers and a detective.

"Mr. Akira Sung you are under arrest." Spoke the detective as the other officers held and handcuffed him.

"On what charges?" Demanded one lawyer.

"Murder and attempted murder."

Akira Sung responded with protests. Claiming that he was innocent and demanding his release, but that fell on deaf ears. He struggled slightly as the men escorted him down the hallway, yet it did little good. They only stopped when they heard his niece's voice.

"Please officers, wait a moment." Anna approached him, standing within a foot of his person. The closest she had stood to him since she was a distraught child seeking his affection. He rejected her then and she hadn't forgotten that. "There is something else I wanted you to know. My husband and I are merging our companies and when we do Kaiba-Sung Incorporated and it's subsidiaries will own fifty-two percent and the controlling shares of Sung Computers."

Her Uncle's eyes went wide with fear.

"We thought we should tell you that of this moment, you're fired." Anna spoke with such utter joy that her face lit up. She smiled coyly at him.

He didn't struggle anymore as the police escorted him away.

"That went well." Seto said as he met her in the hallway. "Any regrets?"

"None." She glanced at him and noted the pleased smirk on his face. "You?"

Seto faked a pensive look. "Well, I didn't get to punch him."

"Don't worry, there's always the trial."

"So it was you that sent Uncle Akira to jail?" Isabella had completely given up on eating by this point; she was engrossed in her mother's story. "I always thought it was for embezzlement or fraud."

"In a way it was. His blatant theft from my trust fund was the first major break we got. Then we found payments to hit men he labeled as consultants. After that the pieces of the puzzle fit together nicely. And with what we had learned we were able to snatch his company away from him and send him to jail for a very long time. He'd still be there now if he hadn't died of a stroke."

"What then?"

"What do you mean 'what then?'"

"What happened after you kicked your uncle's butt?"

"After that?" Anna didn't have to think long about that issue. "Two months later I found out I was pregnant with you, a fact I was happy to shove in my uncle's face at the trail, and after that? Life went on. There isn't much to say that you don't already know."

Isabella thought that a false statement. She was sure there was a tremendous amount of information left out and she wanted to know it all. But she decided it was best to leave things at this for the evening. Her father looked tired of the subject and she was certain that he would block her attempts at further inquiries. So as a result, that was all she learned that night. Yet that did not mean she was going to give up, she'd wiggle more out of her mother later.

The journey was quiet as Isabella and Ryo made their way downstairs. Both waited until they were someone more private to speak. And once they closed the car doors the words spilled out.

"I'm sorry Ryo, I couldn't do it." Isabella's head hung low, shame and guilt parading across her face. "I chickened out."

"It's all right. It was unfair of your father to put so much pressure on you. Under the same circumstances I don't think I could have told him either." Ryo glanced over at her. She was looking out the passenger side window and although her face was turned away from him he could tell by her breathing that she was near crying. "At least something interesting came of the evening." Ryo said trying to cheer her up. "Who would have known your parents had such a sorted past."

"Not me, that's for sure." Bella sniffled and fought back the tears.

"I'd like to say I was shocked that your father would steal another man's fiancee, but I'm not. It is typical of him."

"Typical?" Bella wasn't sure if he was insulting her father by such a comment.

"You have to admit that your father is accustomed to getting what he wants in business, why should it be different in his personal life. He saw the woman he wanted and he didn't give up until he got her."

"People do some amazing and idiotic things when they're in love."

"They're a good match, your parents."

"I still can't believe it. That story...all they went through...defying everyone and everything to be with each other."

"It was one heck of a story, but there is one thing that I didn't understand."

"Only one?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Only one." Ryo responded seriously.

"What was that?"

"Who's Mokuba?"

_Author's notes: It was a long time in coming, but finally it has arrived, the secret behind Anna's mysterious death/resurrection. And you thought we were in an alternate reality. Hopefully Seto doesn't come off too mushy. I think some people might complain that he's too serious and hard-nosed for such stuff, but I have to believe that deep down inside him he can be a romantic. That is if he has the right inspiration. Anyways! Next chapter is all about everybody's favorite little brother. That's right! A whole chapter dedicated to Mokuba. I can hear all the cheers. Check it out and see what Mokuba's been up to._


	21. Shooting Star

Chapter 21

Shooting Star

Anna woke with a startle. Not from a nightmare or dream but from instinct. One of those nagging pricks in the back of your mind that tells you something is not right. When she opened her eyes she knew what it was, the bed was empty. She slid her hand across the sheets to where Seto normally lay. It was cold; he had been missing for a while. A faint light under the door gave her an indication of where he had gone. Getting out of bed she threw on her robe and went to see what had gotten him out of bed so late at night.

When Anna and Seto first knew each other neither of them could sleep, insomniacs both. He through conditioning and her through nerves. But as time passed she found it easier to rest. Seto, she claimed, had a calming effect on her. When he was around she had this great sense of security and peace. And she must have had some effect on him as well for he was known to nod off occasionally when she was near. It wasn't until they shared a bed that they realized how quieting and comforting the experience could be. Sleep, the thing that eluded them for most of their lives suddenly became easy and wanted. And it could only be accomplished when they were together, their bodies pressed into one being and warmth shared. To the point that if they were not beside each other they could not sleep, neither of them. That was something they discovered the first time Seto left on a business trip and Anna had to remain at the apartment. Terrible long sleepless nights, torturous to them both. After that they never stayed away from each other again. Anna and Seto went everywhere together. They shared everything.

It was rare for Seto to get out of bed in the middle of the night. He had once said that it was his favorite time and place. It was the only occasion that he had Anna all to himself with no deadlines or commitments to worry about. So for him to leave meant that there must be a terrible burden on his mind. Anna had noticed he was a bit restless over the last few days. Ever since Isabella and Ryo came to dinner. They had inadvertently stirred up some old memories, some Seto wished he could forget all together. But he couldn't, that's why he was restless. And it was exactly the reason he was wide-awake at two-thirty in the morning.

Seto stood in the living room; he worked silently hoping not to wake Anna. In his hands he held a photo, one that Anna had taken of him and Mokuba on their first trip to Italy. That was many years and many European escapades ago. Somehow the time they spent together seemed surreal, almost as though it didn't happen. It almost didn't, not if Anna hadn't intervened. She insisted that he and Mokuba spend time together doing something fun. 'He'll grow up fast' she told him. She was right. Before he knew what hit him Mokuba was no longer a little kid, he was independent, as tall as Seto, and had a mind of his own. And in an instant he was gone. That's what Seto hated most, that he didn't get to see Mokuba everyday. It was a selfish really. He knew that his brother had to find his own path, but it didn't mean he had to like it. If Seto could have any wish fulfilled he would ask to return to that time when it was just the four of them, him, Anna, Mokuba, and little Isabella all living under the same roof. When his family was together and happy.

Seto placed the framed photo on the shelf he stood in front of and continued to empty the box on the table. He picked up a wrapped object. It's weight immediately signifying what it was. He carefully undid the packaging and revealed the golden statuette. It had become slightly tarnished over the years but it still held all it's previous glory. As Seto held it he thought back to the day Mokuba gave it to him for safe keeping.

Seto scratched his well-trimmed beard as he shuffled through some paperwork. When Anna left the office he told her he would follow in a few minutes. That was three phone calls and an hour and a half ago. But that couldn't be helped. It was one of the few times he didn't have Anna near him and if he wanted any of his anniversary plans to be a surprise he had to wait until they were separated to put them into motion. But it did intrigue him that she didn't call up or seek him out after he had been gone for a while. She must have found some distraction, most likely Isabella. Their daughter was not yet two, but already she was bright and bubbly and the center of their lives. And although she was normally a neat and orderly child, there were exceptions. Or so Seto was reminded as he tripped over a toy in the living room. Pushing the offending obstacle out of the way with his foot he noted the mass of playthings strewn about the room.

'We've been invaded.' Seto thought to himself. Invaded, not by space aliens or mutant zombies, but by a freewheeling and still child-like little brother.

"I thought I heard you come in." the cheery voice rang down the hall. Seto shifted his eyes toward the voice and spied the suspected visitor. "We were wondering if you'd ever come down. I told Anna we should send a search party." Mokuba gave him a quirky smile, but Seto remained stone faced. "You really should try to spend more time with your family. It's not good for you to be pinned up in that office all day and night."

"Now that you've gotten taller you think you can order me around?" Seto's expression never changed, but Mokuba knew his brother well enough to know when he was joking.

"Call it brotherly advice."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready? You leave on tour tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I had to come and see Izzy before I left. She's my biggest fan, ya know." Mokuba knew how much Seto hated when he called Isabella 'Izzy' but he did it anyways.

"Heaven forbid 'Unca Mo-ki-boo' leave without saying good-bye. She'd never forgive you." Seto mocked him by using Isabella's kiddy pronunciation of his name. It was revenge for calling his daughter 'Izzy.'

The name jests only make Mokuba smile bigger. "She's a great kid Seto. You've done a fantastic job with her."

"It's mostly Anna's doing." Seto waved off the compliment as he sat down in the only chair in the living room not occupied by toys. He gave a quick hand gesture to the couch. Mokuba understood that to mean he should have a seat.

"I think you have more of an influence on her than you think." Mokuba cleared a spot and sat. "You two still planning on having more kids?"

"We've been talking about it." Seto tossed his papers onto the side table before rubbing his beard and resting his chin on his fist. "I'm not sure she's ready. It's been two years and Anna still hasn't recovered completely. I fear what would happen to her if we pushed things."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Mokuba brushed off Seto's concern. "You know Anna, she'll bounce back, she always does."

After a momentary silence Seto spoke in a more upbeat tone. "Are you all packed?" He was anxious to change the subject.

"Mostly." Mokuba stretched a little. "The roadies take care of the big stuff like the props and lights and costumes. All I have to worry about is my personal stuff, which isn't much. Hikari on the other hand..." Mokuba smiled devilishly. "We might need a separate plane for all the bags she's packing."

"You're taking Hikari along?"

By Hikari Seto was referring to Mokuba's girlfriend Hikari Daeron. They met while at school in Kyoto and they had been inseparable ever since. It had been Seto's long time suspicion that his little brother was in love with his wife, but it wasn't until he met Hikari that he was certain of it. The girl was high spirited, smart and fun loving. To say she was pretty was an understatement. Black hair and dark piercing eyes. Like Seto, Mokuba had an eye for beautiful women. Although he was sure Mokuba would have fallen in love with her even if she weren't attractive. Seto marveled at how alike Hikari and Anna were, their personalities, their quirks, even Anna's occasional bossiness, all matched. But where Anna's mind was keen for business, Hikari's was suited for more abstract subjects like music and art. Making her an excellent match for Mokuba. She was creative like him, but sound enough to know the technical aspects of their occupations. She grounded him when he flew too high. And most of all, she made Mokuba happy.

"I can't leave her behind. She's the one that got me this far; I couldn't have made it without her."

Hikari was literally the driving force behind Mokuba's successful career. She encouraged him to excel and inspired him to create. Seto lost track of all the songs Mokuba wrote about her. Hikari was Mokuba's manager, his muse, his inspiration, his lover and his best friend.

"Did you know that Hikari has never been out of Japan?" Mokuba pointed out. "This will be the first time she's ever been to another country."

"When you're done with her she'll have seen half of Europe."

"Twenty-four countries in six months, with that kind of schedule I'm not sure were going to see anything that can't be viewed out the window of the plane."

"And you think I'm a workaholic."

Mokuba shrugged. "At least we'll be back before the holidays. That will give us a little time to rest before I start on the next album." Mokuba's eyes perked up as he remembered something he had been meaning to ask his brother. "If it's all right with you, I wanted to fly her parents in from Honshu so they could spend Christmas with us."

"You want me to meet her parents?" Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something you're planning on doing?"

Mokuba smiled nervously and nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot. She's just so great!" Mokuba's excitement over the prospect was dimmed as he saw his brother shaking his head in disappointment. "But...You've never said a bad thing about her...I thought you liked her."

"I have nothing against her, and I'm glad you feel so strongly for her." Seto spoke plainly. "But I don't think you should be going down that road just yet. You're too young."

"You weren't much older than me when you got married."

"Those circumstances were different and you know it."

Mokuba fidgeted in his seat defiantly. He considered himself a grown up but still acted like a little kid at times. "She's the one, Seto. I know it."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Seto raised his voice slightly, but as soon as he was sure he had Mokuba's full attention he lowered it. "All I'm saying is I don't think you should rush things. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Take some time; enjoy being together before you take on the burdens of marriage." He sighed. "All I'm asking is that you wait a little longer. And if in a couple of years you want to get married I will support you, but right now...Right now you need to concentrate on other things."

Mokuba plopped his head down against the back of the couch. He wasn't happy with Seto's logic, but he had to admit that it was logical. He and Hikari were both still teenagers, but something deep down in Mokuba's gut told him that she was the right one and that this was the right time. He couldn't ignore his brother's warnings, but he couldn't truly abide by them either. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself, most likely he'd blurt out a proposal without even thinking about it. That's just the way he was. And that might cause some trouble between him and Seto, but his brother would just have to deal with it. Not like other things hadn't cut rifts between them lately.

"Besides..." Seto added as he tried to lighten the mood. "If you get married you'll alienate all those fan girls."

"Oh god, the fan girls." Mokuba half chocked as he chuckled. "I wouldn't mind losing a few of them."

"What's the matter, I thought all you Rock and Roll Gods loved groupies."

"I don't have groupies, I have super-fanatic-crazy-need-to-be-institutionalized groupies. They're completely nuts! And it's more than the propositions and the room keys. That I could handle. These women are stalkers. I can't walk down the street without being mobbed. And the photos. And the tabloids."

"Sorry but that comes with the territory." Seto seemed to have little sympathy for his rock star brother's girl problems.

"Did I tell you they broke into my apartment? Even after I had the security increased. The front desk catches most of them before they get upstairs, but some keep getting through. They think they might be disguised as maids or maintenance staff. Hikari was home the last time they broke in. It scared the shit out of her. She wouldn't stay there alone after that. And the worst part is they don't take anything expensive. The walk right past the stereo system and the flat screen and head straight for my underwear drawer. I have no underwear! They've taken it all! It seems like I'm buying new underwear every week, that is if I can even go to a store without a hundred girls attacking me. Hikari has to buy them for me. It's gotten so bad she told me I should just go without, then they'd have nothing to steal. But I can't do that. Those concert pants chafe." Mokuba squirmed a little at the thought. "You're laughing at me." He suddenly realized that Seto was trying to hide his grin and snickering behind his hand. "It's not funny. It's embarrassing to have you're girlfriend buy your underwear for you. I bet Anna doesn't buy your underwear."

Seto couldn't help himself anymore as he broke out into a full laugh.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny." Mokuba said as he smiled and chuckled.

"Apparently they didn't teach you about underwear stealing groupies and chafing pants in that fancy art school."

"I must have slept though that class."

The roaring laughter caught the attention of another household member. "Now that's a sound I love to hear." Anna said as she emerged from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "And I don't hear it nearly enough."

"I know, I know, you've already given me this lecture." Mokuba mocked. "I should visit more often."

Smiling Anna redirected her attention to her husband. "I just put Isabella to bed, but she refuses to sleep until you come to say good night."

Seto lifted himself out of the chair and walked past Anna and Mokuba who were finally starting to retrieve the toys that were scattered everywhere. Just as he turned the corner he heard Anna say, "She's such a daddy's girl. Isabella loves him more than anything in the world." It was obvious to him that Anna had not intended for him to hear her, but he was glad he did. He slowly swung the door open to Isabella's room. By the glow of the nightlight he could make her out in her bed. She had the covers pulled up to her nose and she spied over them like a tiger waiting to pounce. And once he was within range she pushed the covers down and sprang up in bed.

"Daddy!"

"There's my princess!" Seto smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of her toddler bed.

"Where have you been?" Isabella said as sternly as she could as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy had something important to do."

"What?" The little girl's face was scrunched in a fake anger. Even at two years old it was clear she was a Kaiba.

"I was working on a special surprise for mommy." Seto looked around the room pretending to see if the coast was clear. "Can you keep a secret?"

Her eyes glowed as she nodded. Seto leaned in and whispered his plan to her. Isabella reacted by giggling happily.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

The toddler answered by bobbing her head up and down and smiling.

"Remember it's a secret, so no telling." He placed his finger to his lips indicating that the code of silence was initiated.

"I want to help."

"You want to help, huh?" Seto's scheming mind conceived an idea. "Okay, the first thing you need to do is lay down and get under the covers." Isabella followed his instructions. "Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes. "And go to sleep." Her eyes immediately popped open. She wasn't about to fall for that. Even at such a young age she could see right through her daddy's tricks. Unfortunately for her, as she got older her daddy's tricks grew more complicated and manipulative and she wasn't able to see them as easily.

"You caught me." Seto confessed. "What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep?"

She scrunched her face in thought for a second before announcing, "Elton."

"Elton?"

The little girl nodded with excitement.

"Elton." Seto sighed as he stood up and walked across the room. Opening a panel he revealed a small CD player and some CDs. He selected 'Elton John's Greatest Hits' and pressed play. Turning back he saw the twinkle in her eyes as they peeked out over the sheets she had pulled up to her face. And although he couldn't see her mouth, he was sure there was a huge smile hidden under those covers. She did love Elton John. He wondered where she got such a strange fixation. At least it wasn't 'Judas Priest' or 'The Sex Pistols'. He was glad for that.

Walking back to her bed he tucked her in while mouthing the words to the song.

_Hold me closer Tiny Dancer_

_Count the headlights on the Highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

With a kiss to her forehead and a lecture about getting some sleep, Seto left his daughter to mellow with Elton.

From down the hall he could see Mokuba and Anna standing near the front entryway talking. There were times Seto forgot how tall Mokuba had gotten. He had sprung up almost overnight. Eighteen inches in three months. Anna had to buy him new shoes and pants every week; he was growing out of them so fast. One good thing that came from such a dramatic growth spurt was that he could no longer wear those same old clothes the he lived in day in and day out. He was forced to dress better. Nothing like what Seto would have hoped, but it was an improvement. Yet he still refused to get his hair cut. It was even longer now, thankfully he kept it well shampooed, combed, and drawn back into a ponytail. It was the rock star image, and at this point Seto had no say in his sense of style. It was something he was forced to accept.

Watching Mokuba throw a backpack around his shoulder, he realized what was going on. "Are you leaving already?"

"It's getting late and I've still got a few things to do before tomorrow."

"You can't stay just a little while longer?"

Mokuba shook his head. "You still planning on making it to the Albert Hall show?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Great! I've already arranged for the three of you to get backstage. I'll have the passes delivered to your hotel and Hikari said she'd meet you at the stage door. And be sure to call my cell when you get to England, maybe we can sneak away for a few hours and show Hikari the sights."

"Not much luck in that with all of your stalker fans." Seto jested.

Mokuba smiled and scratched the back of his head. How true. His eyes got round as he remembered something. "I almost forgot." Flinging his backpack around in front of him he searched through it and produced a CD in a plain jewel case. "Considering I'm going to miss your anniversary, I hope you don't mind if I give you your gift early." He presented Anna with the disc.

"Oooooo." Anna acted like Homer Simpson ogling a donut.

"It's not much." Mokuba explained. "But they are all yours."

"Thank you!" Anna said as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Mokuba blushed a little. "Well, I better get going."

Anna gave him a comforting smile as she took his hand. "Have fun and tell Hikari we said hello." She disconnected from him and strolled away. That was Seto's cue. Anna knew how much he hated mushy scenes, so she gave him some space to say good-bye.

With a slight head gesture Mokuba lured his brother into the entryway near the front door. There was one more thing he had to do and he felt that it was best to do it away from Anna.

"Sorry about the name change thing." Mokuba spoke with downcast eyes.

"Why should that bother me?"

"Its just...I know how proud you are of what you've accomplished. I didn't want you to think I was disrespecting you."

"It's not even our real name." Seto didn't appear to be angry at all. "It's the name of that bastard who adopted us. If you want to use a stage name I no objections."

"Are you sure?"

Seto crossed his arms and shrugged loosely. He didn't seem to care one way or the other or so he said.

"Oh good." Mokuba was relieved. "I thought it was best to change it. Look at all the trouble I'm having with the fan girls, can you imagine what they'd do if they found out you were my brother. They'd be camped out around the building and sneaking into the offices. You'd never get any work done."

"At least then I would have had an excuse to buy those guard dogs I wanted."

Mokuba smiled. "Can you do me one more favor?"

Seto rolled his eyes like 'can't this boy do anything on his own.'

Reaching into his backpack Mokuba retrieved a small bundle and handed it to his brother. "Can you keep an eye on that for me? I'd hate for it to disappear while I'm gone." Not giving him a chance to unravel the package, Mokuba gave Seto a playful jab to the arm. "See ya. And don't work too hard."

"Mokuba." Seto's call caught him before he walked out the door. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me." Mokuba flashed a grin at him. "My big brother taught me everything I need to know."

With a wave he was gone.

Seto let out a deep sigh he had been holding in then directed his attention to the package. He undid the loose covering and exposed a golden grahamaphone shaped statue. He shook his head in disbelief. 'How typical of Mokuba to drive all the way across town on a motorcycle with a 'Grammy' in his backpack.' Taking the precious item into the living room he placed it on a shelf next to the picture Anna had taken of them.

"I feel like we just sent our child off into the world." Anna commented as she walked up behind him.

"I hope he can handle it."

"Sure he can. You two have fought off virtual monsters and saved the world from ancient evils. I think he can handle some fan girls and a senses-numbing world tour."

Seto did not accept Anna's attempt at levity.

"I worried." Seto's face turned pensive. "He's in such a hurry."

"He's young."

"He didn't even finish school before he signed that record contract. The whirlwind promotion of his first album, now a world tour. He's even thinking about marrying Hikari when they get back. It's all too fast." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's successful. I'm just afraid that he's shining too bright too soon. If he's not careful he's going to burn out. And then where would he be? Where would he go?"

"He has his own path to walk. Sure he'll stumble along the way, but haven't we all." Anna stretched her arms around her husband's torso. "And if for some reason it doesn't work out, he can always come home. We'll always take him back."

Seto held her tightly and buried his face in her hair trying to suppress his concerns in his wife's loving embrace. Anna too found the exchange to be peaceful and it didn't take her long to find contentment in resting her head on his broad shoulder. That was until a noise caught her attention.

"Is that Elton John?"

Running his fingers over the statue one last time, Seto gave up his memory and placed the object on the shelf. It was displayed predominately amongst the other awards and trinkets bestowed upon his brother.

"You've been busy."

Anna's appearance didn't surprise him; he had heard her coming.

"I should have never taken them down." He said penitently.

"You were angry." Anna reminded him.

"I was wrong."

Anna pressed her body against his back and resting her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around him.

"I just want him to know how proud I am of him." Seto said as he stared at the picture.

"He knows, he's always known."

Seto ran his course hand across her soft ones.

"It's been a while since we went to see him." Anna gripped his hand as it slid across hers. "Would you like that?"

Seto didn't answer. He hated that place. He hated it more than anything in the world.

Anna knew he wouldn't respond now, he would need time to think about it. Glancing into the box she saw something familiar. "You forgot one." She reached in and snared the CD from the bottom of the box. Holding it up to him she said, "Play it for me."

Seto gently took hold of the case and walked to the stereo system as Anna sat on the couch. He set the disc to play and then joined his wife on the couch. He embraced her as she nuzzled into his chest. Neither spoke as they listened to the hauntingly beautifully songs. Songs that only they would ever hear. Songs that were meant for only them.


	22. As I lay Dying

Chapter 22

As I Lay Dying

Not many people can say they know exactly when they are going to die. How many weeks. How many days. How many cuts. How many doses. It's now just a matter of time. I am going to die, that is an absolute. I could take the knife and end it all right now, slit my own throat or plunge into my chest. I could save myself from these last miserable days. But I don't. I won't. I can't. I keep telling myself it's because I have to do something, that I have something to accomplish before I die. But that's not true. In reality I know what holds me back. I'm a coward. I don't want to die.

My hands are shaking, I can't make them stop. They tremble not out of fear but from withdraw. I can feel it creep around within me, seeking, hungering, eating me alive. Turning my blood to ooze and sucking the life out of me. It's what's killing me and I can't stop it.

No one wants to be an addict. Some say it's just something that happens to you. I say it's what you let happen to you. For nothing can occur if you don't allow it. No one is faultless. Even me. I thought I could turn my back on everyone, everything, and this was my punishment. I'm stuck here in this hell with the devil himself. A sinister-grinning demon with white hair and black soulless eyes. A demon spawned from the depths of Hell and I am his slave.

What's that old saying? 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.' I'd say that about sums up my life. I thought there was no one in the world worse than Kaiba. His orders, his restrictions, his rules, his tricks. Not even we, his children, were immune. He would command and bully us like we were rivals, like some corrupt business dealings. Poking and prodding us in the direction he wanted us to go, all the while sweet coating it. Like that was supposed to make any of it less obvious. He manipulated us all differently.

With Kureno it started almost immediately. We hadn't even walked through the front door before he began his schemes. Rules and guidelines, that's what he called them. Simple things, what you would expect for children entering a new home. Especially from people like them. They had no clutter, no mess, no junk, no pets, no disorder of any kind. Neat and clean. 'The way you live reflects in the way you live your life.' He said that. I was only four. How the hell was I supposed to know what that meant? But for some reason it stuck in my mind. I guess he tried tackling Kureno first because he was the oldest. He was eight when the Kaibas adopted us. Maybe Kaiba thought he could mold him into what he wanted. But Kureno couldn't be molded, he was already what he would become. Kureno had a mind of his own, he knew what he wanted. He wanted anything he didn't have. Which included money, toys, cars, and especially women. He had an eye for the ladies at an early age. They moved us to an all boys orphanage because of him. They said what he did was bad, but I never knew what. I was so young I don't think I could have understood it even if they had told me. And it didn't stop. It only got worse. His good looks and charm made him popular with the girls. Add that to the money he now had under the name 'Kaiba' and he was practically irresistible. He worked his way through all of the girls in high school. It was like a game to him. A challenge to see how many of them he could bed. But this time he was careful not to get caught. Maybe he did learn something from Kaiba after all. Kaiba never got caught either. He did have personal rules though. That's probably how he kept from being detected. First, he never forced anyone. A cry of 'rape' would always garner unwanted attention. Second, he made sure to restrict his extra-curricular activities to after school and off school grounds. Being caught by a teacher was another sure fire way of beheading yourself. Third, a code of silence was demanded and enforced. No girl dare tell because they knew he would make them pay. Mostly by making her an outcast with the use of rumors and high school blacklisting. And if that wasn't deterrent enough, Kureno was known to keep video recordings of his encounters. Most girls didn't know they were being taped, but none of them wanted a copy being mailed to their parents. After a few years Kureno had quite a collection of tapes. How he kept them secret from the Kaibas for so long I'm not sure, but once they were discovered he had to face the wrath of Kaiba. No one in the house was safe that day. The fifth and final rule was that he never slept with first years. He said that was because they were too young and not developed enough to interest him. He never denied that he was a womanizer, but he was certainly no pedophile. These rules were strictly enforced. He only broke them once. He did it to hurt me, but in the end it was her that suffered.

I don't want to think about that. This isn't about Kureno, it's about him.

Sure at first any orphan would be ecstatic to be adopted by the likes of Kaiba. Rich and powerful, what could be wrong with that? It wasn't all cookies and cake though. He was leery around us at first. I don't think he knew what to do with us. Two strange boys entering his home. Makes me wonder why he even took us in. Most likely it was his wife's doing.

She was nice, I liked her. In the early years I really thought she could be a substitute mom. Although I was young when my real mother died, I could remember her. Only just bits and pieces, but it was something. Anna Kaiba never treated me like an adopted child. As far as she was concerned I was her son. It was easier for her to accept than for him. He always had this strange sadness in his eyes when he looked at me. I felt pity for him at first, but that faded away quickly. But she always viewed me with kindness. They were a strange couple, he harsh and she kind. I never understood the connection they had. But it was obvious even to the likes of me that they were in love. Maybe that's all you really need. She hid a lot though. The pain she felt was draped in a smile. I often wondered how much she suffered inside and never let anyone see. She had her demons too. Personal demons and demons they both bore. That I knew.

When I first came into that house he was timid around me. I think that's funny now. The mighty Kaiba afraid of a child, but he was. It was a weird feeling being around him, he was so uncomfortable. But that eased as time passed. He got to know my quirks and my interests. When I was little I loved trains. He bought me a full size train set and had the tracks raised up to run around the length of my bedroom. I played with that thing all the time, he even joined me sometimes. He told me when I grew up I could be the head of his transportation and shipping division. Everything was business, but then I guess he didn't know much else. It was easy to be his friend back then, but when I got older it became harder. He was under a lot of stress, I remember that. And then Kureno was causing problems like he always did. I wasn't ignored, but I did feel left out. Especially after Isabella left.

Isabella.

She was my light in that darkness. She always protected me, cared for me, even when times were bad. When I was having trouble in school she tutored me. She is only two years older than me, but she was so smart. And when I came home with a bloody nose from fighting she was the one that treated me. For a long time I fooled myself into believing that I was the one person she loved most in the world. But I wasn't. She loved him. Idolized him would be more exact. She did everything to please daddy. Her grades were always top marks and her room neat and tidy. Totally unlike mine. She'd shadow him at work and learned the secrets of running the business. She knew from an early age that it was her job to take over Kaiba-Sung when her parents retired. When she joined the Junior Duel Monsters League he was very proud. And she never lost. To this day she has only been defeated once, by that Marufuji she's with. Yes, I know about him too. I know everything that happens in that family. He keeps me well informed. I guess that's one positive thing you could say about the devil, he's thorough.

…………….

What was I just saying? I can't remember. Something about the devil, yes, him. It can be so hard to think when I'm like this.

He started it, didn't he. The devil. On days when my mind was clearer I could think back and recall when I first saw him. I thought I knew when that was, but the more I thought the more times I remembered seeing him. Earlier and earlier in my life. It was like he was always there, standing on a corner or watching me at school. I even remember him talking to Kureno once or twice. Kureno never seemed interested in what he had to say, but I was. It was casual the first time we spoke. He commented something about the game my friends and I were playing. He even smiled at me. I knew I shouldn't have talked to stranger, but he had a way of making me feel at ease. He'd come by every once in a while, always when there were no parents around. I really thought he was my friend. Eventually, after I started being bullied, I confided in him. All my worries, my fears, my anxiety spelled out for him to relish. I bet he loved that. He didn't treat me like Kaiba did. Kaiba would have told me I had to be strong and fight back, but he said it was okay to be scared as long as you knew how to control the fear and make it work for you. He said life wasn't about making compromises, it was about getting what you want and making sure people get what they deserve. That's when he told me he knew Kaiba, that they had been long time dueling rivals. He knew a lot about Kaiba and what he had done to get where he was. And that's when I first heard the name 'Gosaboro'.

'I hate you! I hate you! You're no better than Gosaboro!'

I said that to him. I was seventeen. It was the only time he ever laid a hand on me in anger. I swear I can still feel the pain on my cheek from where he struck me. And the look in his eyes after he did it. I hurt him more in that instance than I could do in a lifetime. And he hated me for it. So I left. I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, I had to get away. I should have thought it out, but I didn't. All I knew was that I couldn't go to my friends or any of my usual places because he could find me there. I wandered around that first night. Stumbling through the city. I didn't sleep, I was too afraid to. The next night I was too exhausted to be afraid and I crashed out in an alley. I had lived a pretty spoiled life with the Kaibas, I didn't know what it was like to sleep on the streets or not have a full stomach. That was a harsh reality. After a week I decided I wouldn't live like that, I wouldn't be some bum. In the beginning I got a job. It was only washing dishes, and I was bad at it, but it gave me some money. I rented a room, it was a shit hole, but it was mine. I thought I could actually make it on my own, but that all ended when Kaiba found me. He confronted me one night after work. He told me in no uncertain terms that it was time I stopped fooling around and came home and finish school. He could be such an ass. He always had this air of superiority about him, he was better than the rest of the world, and he was always right. But he wasn't right. At least I didn't think so. So I ran again. That was always my solution to everything, I ran. Thanks to him I couldn't work there anymore, he could easily find me. So I changed jobs, but he found me again. That's when I learned I could hold a real job, I was too easy to track. I ran numbers for a booky for a while before the police caught him. It was a good experience, I may have met a lot of shady characters, but I learned a lot too. That when the scams started. I could con anyone out of their money, some people were saps and easy prey, others took more work. But I always got them. I was good at my job. And I had no remorse about scamming family. The only person I wouldn't touch was her. Isabella didn't deserve that. She never looked down on me and she never hurt me. Even when I was playing the game she knew, but she never scolded me for it. She would just smile and ask me how I was doing. Like my scams were a job any other normal person would have. She was always so willing to give me money or goods, anything she had. She didn't feel sorry for me, she was worried. That was what she hid behind that friendly smile. That's why I never hurt her. She loved me.

But even that couldn't last. The scamming grew old and the money ran out. I was kicked out of that shitty apartment. I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't intrude on Isabella, she had just gotten a place for her own and I knew she was using it to hook up with her new guy. I knew about him long before her parent's did. I couldn't ruin that for her. She wanted to be with him and away from them. And I sure as hell wasn't going to go crawling back to the Kaiba's. I was back out on the streets again. I couldn't tell you how long I lived like that. A week? A month? The days blurred together. That's when he found me. The man, my friend from my childhood, I hadn't seen him in years, yet now he was right there in front of me. He helped me up, brought me to this building, and gave me some food. He told me he was going to take care of me, that he would be the father Kaiba never was. I believed him, I needed to believe him. It was great in the beginning. I had finally found someone who shared my dislike for Kaiba. He and I were like a family. I was happy, or I thought I was. Often I would go into these bouts of depression. Sometimes it felt like the world was pressing down on me. I guess it was my conscience getting the better of me. This didn't go unnoticed by him. He told me he wanted to help, so he gave me something to ease the pain. I had no idea what he had done until it was too late.

Codoku, that's what it's called. It's a cocaine derivative. About fifteen years ago some medical students came across an ancient manuscript explaining a process to create a narcotic used in medicinal treatments. The manuscript detailed how the patients felt euphoric and appeared in a dream-like state. It didn't take anyone very long to realize that this medical treatment was a powerful hallucinogenic. As with anything powerful the process quickly fell into the wrong hands. The illegal drug producers used it, and of course they had to spice it up with some new and old ingredients. Anything that would make it more powerful and effective. It wasn't until they went into production and distribution that they realized the full effect of the drug. It was far greater than anyone had imagined. It was an amazing release agent. A release for all of one's hidden and secret desires. It gave you freedom to do what you wanted. And that was the problem. It takes only a half an hour for a dose to start effecting you. And in that half an hour you get sleepy and tired as the drug works through your system. But then, you're wide awake and willing. Willing to do whatever. The drug turns off your brain, or at least the parts that control morals and the concept of right and wrong. And it enhances that areas that control desires. So when you wake, all you can think to do is get what you need. If you walk past a window and decide you want what's on display, without hesitation you break the glass and take it. If you hate someone, you have no qualms about killing them. And if you see a woman you want, you take her. It's as simple as that. They call it the 'waking sleep'. And the worst part is, once you awaken from your 'sleep' you can't remember anything. Two days gone from your memory, never to return. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it's better not to remember what you did. I know I don't want to.

When you wake it all disappears, like it didn't happen. Like a dream so easily forgotten. And then there is peace. Your mind and soul are calm as your body recovers from the effects of the drug. Your brain opens up and you can think again. This is called 'the clearing'. In those blissful three days ideas flow freely and you find yourself inspired. Like a muse whispering in your ear. Codoku's muse has brought about some of the most beautiful and awe inspiring works of fiction, music and art the world has ever seen. The drug is both terrible and beautiful all at once.

Then comes the fall out.

After 'the clearing' ends, that's when the pain begins. Terrible, excruciating pain. Every inch of your body aches and your skin feels like it's on fire. Your breath fails you and your eyes feel like their shrinking, so you shut them tight. The light itself hurts. You'll do anything to hide from it. The pain continues and it gets worse until… until your body shuts down and you die. The only thing that can save you is another dose. Then it starts all over again. A weekly ritual.

But that's only what the common observer knew about the drug. Those are only the outward effects. No, it was the scientists that studied the drug that knew it's real power. Many governments experimented with it, hoping they could use it as some kind of a weapon. It had such a strong effect on the brain that they thought it could be used as a mind control device. But the drug could not be manipulated. It couldn't be controlled. The properties that made it the most interesting also made it the most powerful. They found when the drug first reaches the bloodstream it instantly begins changing the consistency and content of human blood cells. And it spreads. Even if only one cell is infected, that one cell will infect any and all other cells it is exposed to. No system is immune. And the results are frightening. The drug acts like a coagulative agent, slowly clotting the blood making it thick and heavy. The more you're exposed to the drug the faster it happens. The thicker blood puts great stain on your heart as it tries to pump and it clouds your mind. People in the later stages of the process have little to no cognitive brain functions. As a survival method the brain shuts down all unnecessary functions, including speech and thought, leaving only the basic life functions intact. The living dead. But not many people make it to that stage. Most die long before then.

And they all die.

I'll die too.

For you see there is no cure. No treatment. No hope for people like me. From the first exposure, the first dose, you are addicted. You body can't survive the changes it's going through without more. You take more of the drug or you die sooner.

The first dose is fatal.

So why, do you ask, would someone what to take this drug if they knew it would kill them? The answer is, they don't. At least not anymore. When the full extent of the drug became public people stayed clear of it. Production ceased, you can't kill off your clients without killing your business. And over time, those who had been exposed were all gone. Now there are none left. I'm the last one. I'm one because he made me.

I should hate him. Why don't I hate him?

I can't hate him because I need him. He has the drug and I need it.

So I stay.

What the hell happened to me? Where did I go wrong?

What does it matter? I never had a plan for my life. I never wanted to do anything or be someone. So what does it matter if I die?

Boy, wouldn't that piss him off? It's funny really. Kaiba's son a drug addict. A dead drug addict. He'd try and keep that away from the press, but they'd find out. Then there'd be a media blitz. He hates the press. It would be fitting that in my final act I could cause him all that trouble. He wouldn't mourn me, he'd mourn his ruined reputation. The only one who would mourn me is…

Isabella

He's going to hurt her. No matter what he promised, he's going to find a way. I can't let him hurt Isabella. But what can I do?

I have to distract him…I have to find something else to appease him…

I'll find him another sacrifice.

He's here…

He's back.

Where has he been?

Sometimes I think he's got someone else out there. Someone else he's stringing along, just like me.

He's here…staring at me with those black eyes.

He smiles. I hate when he smiles.

It seems like an eternity before he picks up the knife and cuts my skin. I can feel it. Feel the drug as it warms my blood and moves through my veins.

I'm getting tired. I can barely keep my eyes open.

When I wake…

I'll find him…

Another sacrifice…


	23. Disappearing Act

Chapter 23

Disappearing Act

"When you said you'd pick me up I didn't expect it to be in a chauffeured car." Simon was still in a little awe at being driven around in a luxury car.

"Would you expect anything less from me?" Isabella smiled coyly back at him. "I am a Kaiba after all."

"Well sure, I figured you did stuff like this, but we're only going out for lunch, it's not like it's anything that warrants special treatment. I would have been just as impressed if it was just you in a station wagon."

Anna chuckled at the idea of her riding in a station wagon. Her father would pass out if he saw her in one.

"Come on." Simon jested. "Do we really need the fancy driver?"

"If we didn't have him then who would drive the car?" Isabella was still smiling but she was earnest in her question.

"Here's a crazy thought, how about you?"

"Me? I can't drive a car."

"Sure you can, all you have to do is wrestle the keys away from Guido there." Simon gestured toward Isabella's bodyguard and part time chauffer.

"I'm not to good at wrestling. Besides I wouldn't know what to do if I got them."

"Are you serious?" Simon looked at her dumbfounded. "You really don't know how to drive?"

Isabella shook her head. She wasn't embarrassed or troubled by the idea.

"Then how do you get around?"

"I have a driver."

"I can see that, but what about all the other times? You don't have a driver on stand-by twenty-four hours a day do you?"

"We use a service that's available at any time, but if I don't feel like calling them Ryo takes me places. He'll use any excuse to drive that car of his. I think he likes that car more than he does me."

"What kind of car does he drive?"

"I don't know it's some kind of little two seater. I can't tell one car from another. They've never interested me."

"A two seater? Doesn't leave much room for Mr. Grumpy up there."

"Yeah, we haven't been able to drive around in Ryo's car since this whole thing started. Daddy insists that I keep the guards around. And you know what? It really cramps my style. Do you realize how hard it is to make out with your boyfriend when there is a third party watching?"

Ryo stared at her in surprise. After the very little time he had spent with Ryo Marufuji he had gotten the impression that he was a very serious and not too spontaneous. The idea of him making out with a girl in the back seat of a car had never entered his mind. He wasn't sure he was encouraged or disturbed by that thought. But then again if Isabella were his girl he'd be making out with her all the time, so he couldn't blame Marufuji for doing it.

"I can see where the guards would be a problem." Simon was trying to erase the image of making out with Isabella from his mind. He had to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"I'm fed up with them." Isabella retorted. It seemed the more she talked on the subject the more upset she became by it. "I don't get a minutes peace. Sometimes I wish they would just go away."

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why not make them go away?"

"Because daddy won't let me."

"But your father's not here." Simon smiled devilishly at her.

Isabella smiled coyly back at him.

Simon leaned over and whispered to her. Then checking their location and traffic he said softly, "Follow my lead."

The driver, unaware of the conspiracy in the back seat stopped at a red light. Suddenly there was a beeping from the dash and noise from the back as doors opened and slammed shut. The driver flung around just in time to see the two of them bolt around the nearby corner. He swore under his breath as he jumped out of the car and headed for their last known location. But it was too late, they were out of sight and he knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble for this.

Simon held tight onto Isabella's hand as he led her running down streets and back alleys. He wasn't sure he knew where he was going, but he figured if he didn't then the guard wouldn't either. Finally he stopped in a shady spot between buildings. He was elated and laughing as he turned back to Isabella, but she was not nearly in so pleasant a condition. Her face was pale and she held her chest as her heart pounded wildly and her breathing appeared strained.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked as Isabella leaned against the wall and tried desperately to catch her breath.

His response was a shaky nod.

"No, I don't think you are."

A short time later they were sitting at a table in a coffee shop. Isabella had been taking sips of her hot cappuccino, and Simon patiently watched as her color and breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I should have done that." Simon began apologetically. "I forgot you weren't a very good runner. I must have dragged you five city blocks. No wonder you got winded. I ran too fast. I always forget that other people can't run as fast as me."

"Track team, I remember." Isabella spoke with a still raspy voice and a weak smile.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"You can buy me lunch." Isabella tried her best to reassure him with her grin. "I'm starving."

He knew she was masking something, something she didn't want him to know. He wouldn't find out about it today, he probably wouldn't know until she told him. He had to wait and allow her to confide in him.

"So my father gave her up so she could be with Kaiba?" Simon asked in awe as they sat on the park bench and Isabella recalled the story of their parents failed engagement.

"I bet it must have been quite a scene. Our two fathers fighting over the woman they each loved."

"They never finished the duel." Simon's thoughts and gaze drifted. "If they had, I wonder who would have won?"

"Who's to say? I think even if Daddy had lost he wouldn't have given up so easily. He would have kept fighting for her."

"And my dad's just the kind of nice guy that would give her away just to make her happy."

"It was a smart move on your father's part." Isabella said in between munching on some Pochy they had bought at the coffee shop.

"Why because your father would have done something terrible to him if he didn't?"

"No, because they would have been miserable."

Simon looked at her with a blank stare.

"Think about it. How happy would your marriage be if you were married to one person but loved another? She would have officially been Anna Mouto, but in her heart she would rather have been Anna Kaiba. She would have never been able to get him out of her mind. Their marriage would have been plagued by it. Who knows, my parents might have even had an affair. And that would have put even more stress on the marriage. No, I think your father did the right thing. He may have wanted Anna to be happy, but I believe he wanted to be happy too. And he wouldn't have found that with her."

"Then it's best it ended the way it did. It would have been interesting though." Simon smirked a little. "But if they did neither of us would be here right now."

"I don't know." Isabella smiled devilishly back at him. "I could have been the result of a secret affair between star-struck lovers."

"Oh and where does that leave me? For me to have been born I would have been the result of my dad cheating on your mother with my mother." Simon paused for a second to make sure he said that right. "And I don't know if dad has it in him to do that. He's kind of a goodie-two-shoes."

"True, I would have a hard time seeing your father cheating on his wife. It's like imaging one of my parents cheating. I just don't think it would happen."

"But then again…" Simon scratched the back of his head. "There is this really cute girl who works in dad's shop. She has quite a crush on him." Simon laughed at the thought.

"So your father has some temptation?"

"Yeah, but not that he'll act on it. He's not like that. Besides he seems pretty content to try and hook me up with her."

"And why not?" Isabella smiled pleasantly at him. "It's about time you found yourself a girl." Isabella stopped and suddenly got serious. "You do like girls don't you?"

Simon couldn't help but blush at her question. It was one thing for Uncle Joey to joke about such a thing, but for Isabella to suggest it…Well that was terribly embarrassing.

"Of course I like girls." Simon didn't mean to shout his answer, but he was pretty sure that's the way it sounded. "Did you think I didn't?"

"No, I didn't think that, I was just making sure. You can't assume now-a-days."

Simon's eyes bugged out a little. He couldn't believe that Isabella suspected him of being gay. How disastrous is it for the woman you're in love with to think you prefer guys.

"You should ask her out."

Simon broke out of his daze to look at Isabella who seemed happy as a clam that Simon might have found a girlfriend.

"The cute girl at the shop, you should ask her out." Isabella repeated her instructions. "Then we can double date. You and her and me and Ryo."

Simon wondered if his luck or depression could get any worse, but apparently it could.

"I've always wanted to go out on a double date." Isabella continued to chat away carelessly, unknowing of the pain she was causing her friend. "It always looked like such fun."

She paused and looked at his blank and lifeless face. "What's the matter? She doesn't have a third eyeball or something weird like that does she?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Simon mentally scolded himself. Why did he always have to act so weird in front of her.

"It's Ryo isn't it?"

Simon snapped his head around to view her. It was like she was reading his mind.

"It is isn't it?" Those eyes that Simon noted only a few minutes earlier were bright and vivid were now dull and sad. "You don't like him."

"I don't know him." Simon tried to speak as plainly as he could.

"That's true." Taking a breath she continued. "He really is a great guy. You just have to get past that rough exterior."

"I'm sure he has to be something special if you like him, but…" Simon hesitated, he wasn't sure it was the right time to push her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"But what?" She took the bait.

"I guess I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"The two of you. He's not exactly the kind of guy I would expect you to be with. You're so lively and rebellious."

"Rebellious? Me rebellious?" Isabella huff in disbelief.

"Cautiously rebellious." Simon corrected himself.

Pleased with that answer, Isabella went back to the subject at hand. "And Ryo doesn't mesh well with someone who's cautiously rebellious?"

"He seems pretty strict and straight laced. I don't see how he can keep up with you."

"Maybe that's the point." A smile crept across her face. "Maybe he evens me out. He keeps me in line when I get too wild."

"Is that really why you're with him? Because he tames you?"

"No, that's not it." Suddenly Isabella got very defensive. She hadn't realized that she had insinuated that Ryo was more of her babysitter than her boyfriend. "He's so much more. He's intelligent and witty. And he takes such good care of me. He may appear to be really stern, but he's really very sweet and tender with me. He knows me better than anyone. And he's…Well he's my…Forget it, it's silly."

"No it's not silly." Simon insisted. "Please tell me. I promise not to laugh."

"Ryo…he's my first love."

"Your first love?" In an instant Simon was back to staring at her again.

"When I was at the academy, he was always there for me. He was my friend, but it grew deeper than that. I didn't know how much until after he left. I didn't hear from him for seven years, but I thought about him all the time. He never left my mind. So when he came back into my life I fell right into his arms. It was the only place I wanted to be." With distant and dreamy eyes Isabella paused. Still staring off into space she continued but in a lighter and airier tone. "See I told you it was silly. I mean who would pine for their first love after so many years. You wouldn't do that would you?"

Simon froze as her deep blue eyes fixed on him. He didn't know what to say. The truth was that she was his first love. One he had never forgotten and probably never would. She was all and everything to him. But now he couldn't tell her that. Not after she confessed her love for another man. And although he didn't understand the attraction between them, Isabella was in love with someone else, and he had to respect that.

"No it's not silly." Simon spoke softly. "I don't think anyone ever forgets their first love."

"What about you? Who was your first love?"

With a deep breath he answered. "Some little girl I knew a long time ago. She probably doesn't even remember me now."

"I wish she did." Isabella spoke with a warm smile. "I wish she were by your side, because I want you to be happy. You deserve it Simon."

A shrug was her only response.

"Come on." Isabella urged him as she stood and pulled on his arm. "I've got an idea."

"Where are we going?" Asked Simon as he trotted along behind her.

"It's a surprise."

There was only one thing about Isabella that Simon dreaded and that was her surprises. She had a bad habit of always getting him into trouble, even when they were children. She was never content to stay in one place and act calm and reasonable, she always had to push the envelope. He guessed that was because she was so controlled and restricted for most of her life that whenever she found some freedom she took advantage of it. Which normally resulted in Simon getting hurt or yelled at. Yet through all of their risky escapades he still fell in love with her. And as he followed her lead down the ever darkening streets he wondered what she was dragging him into this time.

"A Duel Monster Champion and a great cook." Isabella complimented the chef as Mr. Mouto cleared the table.

"Oh please don't inflate his ego any more." Simon begged. "He's already got enough annoying fans, we don't want them clamoring about looking for cooking lessons too."

Isabella could only giggle at him as she settled into her chair with a full stomach. When Isabella led him back to his father's game shop, Simon didn't know exactly what to expect. She had something up her sleeve, she always did. In this case she had gone there looking for this mysterious girl who worked there. She was determined that she was going set Simon up with her. After all she was going make sure Simon was happy, even if it killed him. But much to Simon's relief Grace had already left the shop before they arrived. Something about a test she had to study for. Isabella was disappointed that her target was absent, but she did delight in getting to see Simon's father again. They knew each other, but had never gotten a chance to be close. The feud between the families prevented Isabella for spending much time with Mr. Mouto, although she knew his wife well. So well that she was known as 'Aunt Anzu'. The only person outside of the immediate family to have such a distinction. Isabella considered her mother the reason for that. Her and Anzu were such great friends that they acted just like sisters. And even her father seemed to approve of Anzu. Which was very strange indeed. He was never one to take to outsiders, but Anzu was different. He was always relaxed around her, he even let her see him smile a few times to Isabella's recollection. Behavior that was foreign to him. Perhaps it was the fact that she was her mother's friend that allowed him such liberty. He wanted Anna to be happy so he never tried to take her friend away from her.

"So tell me Mr. Mouto, what was my mother like when she was young? I heard you knew her quite well." Isabella asked with a cheesiest grin she could muster.

"I'm sure by now you've heard that we were a little more than friends." Yugi flashed a look toward his son, certain that the boy had spilled the beans about their one time engagement.

"Sure, my parents told me the whole story."

"Oh…" Yugi spoke in a little disbelief. "I'm sure they didn't tell you about how your mother was seeing two men without the other knowing."

Isabella's eyes popped open with interest. "They must have left that part out."

"Your mother was a wild one. She wasn't one that liked to sit and chat over tea. She liked to get up and do things. You would never find her in one place for too long. And most of the time she was doing things she shouldn't be. Flirting with guys at the beach, hitting the late night clubs, having crazy all girl nights out with Anzu and Mai, she was quite the rebel."

Isabella smiled gleefully and Simon pondered on how alike Isabella and her mother seemed to be.

"I don't know how your father managed it." Yugi continued. "He was so calm and calculating when he was a teenager. He had all the world under his control. I kind of felt sorry for him actually. For all of his logic and stoicism he had no defense against her. She must have walked into the room and plowed him over. But it was good for him. He eased off a bit, he wasn't as hard nosed and mean. She had a very positive effect on him. He learned to relax a little. And he was good for her too. He calmed her spirit, she wasn't as restless anymore. In that year we were engaged I saw her change right in front of my eyes. I really liked the new Anna, she was more of what I wanted in a wife. I just didn't know it was Kaiba that was causing such an effect on her. She saw him in secret when I was in school, or made up some excuse about work so she could sneak off and be with him. There were nights when she never came home and days she was absent with no word. All the time she was with him. They even went to Europe for a couple of weeks."

"So she was having an affair?" Yugi had Isabella's full attention now.

"She swore there was nothing going on between them, that they were just friends, but I had my doubts. I tried keeping them apart, but that didn't work. They had become so hooked on each other that separating them only caused them both misery. So I gave in. I wanted to hate him, but for some reason I couldn't. Maybe because he made her so happy. But I guess it all worked out best in the end. They got to be together and I got Anzu. She's more my speed and temperament, although I think Anna corrupted her some over the years."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Isabella was practically giddy with her new information.

"Is that sufficient for blackmailing your parents?" Yugi asked coyly. Isabella smiled sheepishly as a sign that he had hit the nail on the head. "I'm sure you're going to need it after today." Isabella gave him a fake puzzled look like she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. "I bet your parents have no idea where you two have run off to."

Simon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "That's kind of my fault."

"Don't you think you should call them and tell them you're okay?" Yugi suggested.

"Your right, I'll call them" That's what Isabella told him she would do, but in reality she had no intention of doing it.

Across town the fire and brimstone were about to start falling from the sky.

After getting the word Ryo hopped in his car and headed straight for Kaiba Sung Headquarters. He had no time to spare, it had already been several hours since Isabella's disappearance. Entering the building he went straight up to Kaiba's office. Luckily or unluckily for him Kaiba was there working late. Without even a knock Ryo pushed open the doors and barged in. Before Kaiba could utter a single word in disapproval of his uncouth manners, Ryo spoke.

"Isabella's gone." It was obvious that Ryo was flustered and upset at the mere mention of the event.

"What!" Kaiba stood in anger at his desk.

"When they were going out for lunch, her and Simon Mouto jumped out of the car and took off down the street. The driver hasn't seem them since."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"The driver has spent the last few hours driving around hoping that he'd find her before anyone found out what happened. When he finally gave up he came to me."

"Damn guards!" Kaiba swore as he sat down. "They're more worried about getting fired then the safety of their clients." Kaiba took a deep breath and calmed down. "This isn't a problem." He muttered as he typed on the computer. "I'll just triangulate her position by tracking her cell phone signal."

Kaiba had just pulled up the appropriate computer program when Ryo placed a small silver device on the desk. Kaiba looked over to see Isabella's cell phone.

"She left it in the car." Ryo explained.

Again swearing under his breath Kaiba was more flustered now. "Damn it! She going to force me to put that chip in her head."

"I'd say she's had a long day." Yugi spoke quietly to his son as he gestured toward the couch. On the couch lay their guest, Isabella Kaiba, her eyes bobbing open and closed trying desperately to stay awake.

Understanding his father's meaning, Simon walked over to the couch and nudged her a little. "It's late, I should take you home now."

Isabella replied with a whiny moan. "No, not yet. Can't I play hooky just a little longer?"

In an instant Simon scooped her up and carried her off. She moaned again with disapproval. But before she knew it he had put her back down. This time she came to rest on a soft mattress and was covered in warm sheets. "I'll take the couch." He whispered as he tucked her in. Isabella didn't offer much resistance and fell fast asleep.

The next morning she was awoken by a gentle shake. Her sleepy eyes peeked open to find Simon smiling down on her.

"Time to get up." Simon announced.

Isabella glanced at the window and saw that that sun was barely coming up. "It's so early."

"We've got a big day ahead of us, so we need to get going."

"Big day? What's on the agenda?" Isabella was confused because they had not arranged anything.

"It's a surprise, but it's going to take a little while to get there, so we have to leave early."

Rising from the bed Isabella rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and peered around her. She was so tired last night that she had paid no attention to where Simon had deposited her. By the looks of things this was his room. Or so she concluded from the mess of sketches and drawings all over the drafting table and the line of dress shirts and ties visible in the closet. She seriously doubted that his father even owned a tie. Getting up she stretched and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her clothes wrinkled, and she didn't even want to think about how badly her make-up looked. Ryo had always told her that she looked beautiful first thing in the morning, with her hair mussed and night clothes all tangled around her, but she didn't believe that. But then again Ryo was biased in his opinions.

"I'm going to need something else to wear." Isabella said pulling and poking at her wrinkled attire.

"I've already thought of that. Dad says you can borrow some of Mom's clothes. He's not sure what will fit you, but you're welcome to them."

Simon lead her down the hallways to his parent's room and showed her the closet and drawers where his mother's garments were, then left her to select something. Entering the living room he was spied quite seriously by his father.

"You do realize," Yugi began. "That what you did yesterday most likely cost you your job."

Simon shrugged.

"And if you don't take her back this morning you'll most likely lose more than that."

"Mr. Kaiba has never done a mean thing to me. I can't see him starting now."

"I don't know why Kaiba does a lot of things, but I do know one thing for certain. The two most important things in this world to him are Anna and Isabella, and you're messing with that. So don't be surprised if he sends you a rather unfriendly reminder of who you are and where you belong."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no matter how much you like Isabella," Simon instantly blushed at his father's words, apparently he was quite transparent in his affections for her. "You'll never be allowed to be with her. You're a Mouto and Kaiba would rather die than let her be with someone of my blood. So…" Yugi paused and gave a pensive stare to the floor. "Really it's my fault. All because of Kaiba and me. Chalk it up to one more thing your father did wrong by you." A little disturbed by his epiphany, Yugi tried to walk away but was pursued by his son.

"What happened?" Simon asked seriously. "What caused this feud between you and Kaiba?"

Stopping Yugi thought hard, it was a question he had asked himself many times. And no matter how many times he asked it, he still came up with the same answer.

"I don't know. I wish I did."

Yugi escaped into the kitchen under the guise of preparing breakfast and Simon waited patiently on the couch for Isabella to make her appearance. He didn't have to wait long before she re-emerged wearing a white short-sleeve blouse and a red abstract patterned skirt. The top fit her quite well, both she and Anzu had similar chest sizes so their was little difficulty in finding one that she could wear. The bottoms were harder. Being a few inches taller that Anzu the prospect of fitting into any of her pants or shorts was slim. The skirt was the only option. It fit around her waist nicely and what would have been a full length skirt on Anzu came down just above Isabella's knees. For a make-shift outfit it looked good on her.

After scarfing down some breakfast, Simon led Isabella out the back of the shop and to the curb where a motorcycle was parked.

"You drive that?" She asked a little awed.

"I can't afford a car, I'm on a limited budget you know."

He handed her a helmet and mounted the bike. Isabella was a little nervous, she had never been on the back of a motorcycle before. Her father thought it was too dangerous for her. She knew he would be angry for her running off like she was this weekend, but he would be even more furious if he found out about this. But she had already come this far, what was one more thing? Taking a deep breath she put on the helmet and settled behind Simon on the seat. After pinning her skirt up under herself so that it didn't fly around in the wind, Simon cautioned her to hold on to him so she didn't fall. As he started the engine he could feel her arms wrap around his torso. A strange and queasy feeling rose in his stomach. He held his breath forcing it to settle. He wasn't sure how he would be able to get through this day without making some kind of move on her. He didn't care what his father said, he knew how he felt about her and he wouldn't let family rivals get in the way of that.

The ride was nearly an hour long, but for Isabella it seemed too short. This was a completely new sensation for her, having the wind echoing around her, the force of the speed pulling you back, and the throb of the engine beneath her. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. She took great joy in watching the scenery flash by, for some reason it seemed different from the way the landscape looks in a car. Yet just as she was feeling euphoric their travels were over. Once Simon stopped the engine the disappointed Isabella dismounted. Removing her helmet she surveyed the surroundings. Lots of hotels, restaurants, and cheesy tourist traps were the man-made fare, stiff and boxy as they appeared. But nature held a different sight. There were seagulls flying in the cloudless blue-skies, the smell of saltwater penetrated her senses, and there was a gentle hum of the neighboring surf.

"Have you brought me where I think you have?" Isabella asked coyly and Simon secured the motorcycle and their helmets.

"You said you wanted to play hooky. And every time Kyo and I played hooky we went to the beach."

"You played hooky?" She was in total disbelief at such a statement.

"Every once in a while." Simon smiled coyly at her. "Come on."

He stretched out his hand and she took it gleefully. They walked across a couple of roads and then into the boardwalk. As soon as the ocean came into full view Isabella just stopped and stared.

"It's amazing." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"You act like you've never seen the ocean before."

"I haven't, at least not from the ground."

"You've never driven a car and you've never been to the beach?" Simon just stared at her. "You were one seriously deprived child."

Ignoring Simon's attempt at levity, Isabella continued her thought in a serious tone. "Daddy didn't think it was safe."

"Well I don't see any crazed gun toting tourists and all the medical waste has already been cleaned up for the day, so I don't see why it wouldn't be safe." He nudged her a little for encouragement. "Go on. Take a risk."

She looked at him in shock. It was hard to believe that someone suggested she do something her father disapproved of. Not even Ryo would do that. She hesitated a moment but the siren's call of the waves lured her to the edge of the boardwalk where the sand touched the pavement. Peeling off her shoes she cautiously took a step forward. Surprising it was warm and soft and squished between her toes. She gave off a soft happy squeal as she dipped her toes in the sand, and before Simon could stop her she bolted for the water. Now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit there was no way she could leave without testing the water also. She came to a halt and waited right where the waterline from the previous receding wave had been. In a few seconds the next wave hit and her feet were instantly covered with water and sand. She laughed as the waves deposited sand around her and buried her feet. Most people would feel trapped as they were slowly being held in place by quicksand, but not Isabella, she was happy, she felt free. By the time Simon reached her she had begun to move a little deeper into the water and the waves had grown to the point where they were splashing so high that they were wetting the bottom of her skirt.

"Don't go too far." Simon warned as he pursued her carrying their shoes. "There's a drop-off and currents, you don't want to get swept away."

Running back to him, Isabella tackled him in an embrace. "Thank you!" She beamed. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Simon went a little red from embarrassment and nerves. "Gee, you're really easy to please."

"Thank you, Simon." Isabella continued her compliments as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you for not treating me like I'm different or special. Thank you for letting me be normal for just a little while."

"Normal?" Simon said it more a question to himself as an answer to her. "But you are special, Isabella." She looked up at him with soft eyes. "You're special to me." It was obvious that she didn't know how to respond to that, an although Simon wanted to confess his feelings to her, he didn't. He thought it best to leave the subject in an ambiguous point where she could construe it in any way she wanted. "Come on, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into."

The day went by in a blur of activity as they made sure to see all the popular and seemingly necessary beach going stops. They hit the arcades, where Simon found to his not so amazement that Isabella was as competitive in her games as her father was. They had their pictures taken in a tiny little photo booth, and after much deliberation on which were the better shots, the small pictures were divided and split between them. Lunch involved a seafood buffet that served a variety of raw and cooked specimens. Isabella insisted on paying as a thank you for the weekend. Simon didn't mind, if she didn't pay he wouldn't have been able to afford such an elaborate fare. And no trip to the beach would be complete without traversing the local souvenir shops looking for some vastly overpriced and tacky t-shirt, beach towel, or funny glasses that let everyone know you had been there.

It was well into the afternoon when they found themselves walking along a secluded section of the beach. It was secluded because of the large rocks that scattered the shoreline, making it impossible for tourists to set up their blankets and umbrellas. But the rocks were little obstacles to Simon and Isabella. After a long day of fighting the crowds they were happy to find a deserted spot so they could converse in private.

"Of course I read the book, but it didn't make a lot of sense. It was more depressing than anything." Isabella chatted away aimlessly as she munched on popcorn. She was enjoying the fact that Simon just let her ramble on without stopping her and pointing out some flaw in her thinking or telling her she was wrong. Instead he just listened. "Then years later I'm flipping channels on the television and I run across the movie. So I decided to give it a shot. In the middle of the movie one of the insignificant characters says something and boom! It all made sense, the entire book opened up to me and I shouted 'Oh my God! I have to shoot my dog myself!' And I felt so dumb. Why didn't I think of that when I was reading the stupid thing. But then again I was never a big Steinbeck fan. Mmmmm…" Isabella paused and smelled the air as a friendly and delicious aroma passes by her nose. "Oooh, hotdogs."

"Hotdogs?" Simon scoffed. "After the seafood lunch, the ice cream, popcorn, and the saltwater taffy you didn't think I saw you buy, how can you still be hungry?"

"I just am."

"Has anyone ever told you that you eat like a pregnant woman?"

Isabella turned bright red and turned her face away so he wouldn't see, but it was too late. Simon stood there awestruck. Was she really?

"Isabella are you?"

She gave a quick nod as she covered her smiling mouth with her hand.

"I'm such an idiot." The words escaped his mouth before he could even think. Isabella gave him a puzzled look as if asking what he meant by that. What he had originally thought when the revelation was made was that he was an idiot for trying to pursue her. She had already told him that she was in love with Ryo and now she revealed that she was carrying his child. And how pathetic was he for pining over a woman who obviously didn't want him like he wanted her? That is what he felt but that's not what he said to her.

"I'm such an idiot…I mean jumping out of moving cars and dragging you down alleys, riding on a motorcycle…I could have hurt you or the baby…If I had known…"

"It's okay, you didn't know. And besides, I wouldn't have let you do all of that if I thought I was going to be hurt."

"You should have told me." Simon wasn't sure whether the real reason he wanted to have known earlier was because of her safety or because he didn't want to feel like such a fool trying to seduce a pregnant woman.

"Actually, no one knows."

"No one?"

"Well Ryo does of course, but I haven't told my parents yet."

"And Ryo…he's okay with it?"

"It was quite a shock initially, it took him a while to get used to it. But now he's ecstatic, giddy as a school girl really. You wouldn't believe he was the same guy." She gave Simon a comforting smile, but that didn't help him. He still had a lump forming in the pit of his stomach.

"So are you and Ryo going to get married?"

"I…well I…" Isabella's hesitation made Simon wonder.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that. It's…" Isabella took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "It's Daddy, he wouldn't allow it."

"Of course he would." Simon encouraging words surprised even himself. He couldn't believe he was trying to help her marry someone else. He didn't know why but the words were flowing out of his mouth before his head or heart could stop them. "I wouldn't be surprised if he pressures you to get married."

"No, Daddy wouldn't do that. He's learned his lesson with Kureno." Isabella appeared a bit more depressed and her voice lowered.

"Kureno? What happened to Kureno?"

"Kureno he was quite the playboy in high school." Isabella began cautiously. "He was very popular with the girls and he took advantage of that. Then one day Machi called, she was one of Hari's friends, a first year. She told him she was pregnant. Kureno denied it, said that he never touched her and that she was just trying to scam money out of us. But there was proof, a tape, and he couldn't deny it anymore. When Daddy got the paternity results he forced Kureno to marry Machi or else he would cut him off. Daddy said he had to learn to take responsibility for his actions. Kureno didn't want to loose everything so he did it, he married her. And he's miserable. He never cared for her, Machi was just another one of his conquests. And now he's stuck with her. He can't leave or divorce her without angering Daddy. He hates Daddy for it and Daddy knows it. That's why Daddy won't make me marry Ryo. He couldn't stand it if I resented him like Kureno does."

"But this is different, you want to marry Ryo."

"But Daddy doesn't want me to. He hates Ryo. I can tell. He puts up with him because he takes care of me, but he wouldn't let him marry me, he would never allow Ryo to become family."

"Who says you have to have your father's permission? If you want to do it, do it! Run off in secret if you have to. You're an adult he can't tell you what to do."

"You don't know Daddy." Simon could see Isabella tense up. "You don't go against him."

"You make him sound like some kind of political dictator, like disagreeing with him would cost you your life. He doesn't rule the world and he's not God. He's just a man."

Isabella didn't like the way the conversation was turning. Simon didn't understand her family, he didn't understand what it took to be a Kaiba. So she turned her back on him as he stood there, trying hard not to burst into tears. But Simon disapproved that. He grabbed her by the arms and gently swung her around so she was facing him.

"Don't you get it? You have the most precious thing in the world, you have love and you can't let that slip away just because your father is being pig-headed. You've got to embrace it and hold on for all it's worth."

As he spoke Simon never let go of her shoulders and had managed to pull her in a little closer to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Isabella who tried wiggling a little from his grasp although he held tight. She glanced up into his bright hazel eyes and saw that they were staring back with a deep concentration. The mere sight of them made her uncomfortable as her stomach felt queasy and her chest hurt. There was something there in those eyes that she had never seen in him before, something profoundly different from the Simon she knew. It was a fire and passion that she knew well. She had seen it so many times that it was etched into her brain. 'Are the two of them really so alike?' She asked herself. The answer both terrified and delighted her.

"When you've got love nothing else matters." Simon spoke soft and directly. "You have to be willing to do anything for it. I know I would."

"That's why I can't." Isabella turned her gaze from him, she could no longer stand to have her soul be penetrated by his eyes. "I know how I feel about Ryo, but I also know that I love my father. I couldn't do anything that hurt him. Surely you must understand that."

Simon nodded solemnly and released his grip on her shoulders. He had overstepped his bounds, he knew that. He just hoped it didn't cost him in the long run.

"I'm getting pretty tired." Isabella said as she rubbed her eyes. "Could you please take me home?"

The ride back wasn't as pleasant as the ride to the beach. Isabella held onto Simon's waist, but he noted that it was looser than before. And she didn't seem to be as pleased with the scenery or the exhilaration of the undertaking. He couldn't help but feel depressed also. Not only had he found out that Isabella, the woman he loved, was pregnant with another man's child, but he acted so peculiarly that he most likely made her feel so uncomfortable that he might have ruined their friendship. At least the drive gave him time to think about the events of the day. And what he decided was that although he still loved her that he had a duty to try and help her in any way he could, and if that meant being friends with Ryo Marufuji and supporting their relationship then that is what he would do. Even though it would break his heart. 'God, I really am like my father.' Simon told himself silently. 'Always willing to give up the girl at the risk of being miserable. It's pathetic. When do guys like us ever win?'

Simon brought the motorcycle to a halt around the back of the Game Shop. They were making a quick stop so Isabella could get her things before heading back to her apartment. As soon as the engine cut off and their helmets were removed a car just a little ways down the street turned on it's lights and shone them on the pair. Spying the vehicle, a chill went up Isabella's spine.

"Who's that?" Simon asked while shielding his eyes from the glare.

"It's Daddy."

"Your father?" Simon was getting that same chill now. "I wonder how long he's been waiting there?"

"As long as it takes." Isabella dismounted and handed the helmet back to Simon. "Thank you for this weekend." Her voice was soft and submissive and she didn't dare make eye contact with him. As she walked toward the car Simon wondered if she was going to be alright.

Silently Isabella walked to the car and got into the passenger seat. Her father started the car and drove away. She couldn't look at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He was angry that she ran away from the guards, that she disappeared without letting them know where she was, but mostly he was mad because she made him worry.

After what seemed like a millennium of silence her father spoke.

"I know you hate the guards, but you also know why they are necessary." Surprisingly he was speaking in a calm and mannered voice. "I understand that you are young and that you want to go out and have fun with your friends, but this is not the time for that." He paused and silence engulfed them again. "But I am willing to make a compromise." The words that broke the air were quite a shock to Isabella. "I am willing to call off the guards under certain circumstances." Isabella's eyes perked and she turned her head slightly toward him. "You can forego that guards when and only when you are in the office working or with me or Mr. Marufuji."

"And Simon." Isabella interjected.

"What?" His voiced was raised in a slight tone of anger.

"And no guards when I'm with Simon."

"That's not acceptable."

"Why not? There is no difference between him and Ryo."

"Marufuji is a black belt, Simon is not. He can't properly protect you."

"Then I can't guarantee that something like this weekend won't happen again."

"You are in no position to make demands." Kaiba nearly shouted in anger at his daughter. Then the silence enwrapped them again for the remainder of the quick journey.

Kaiba brought the car to a stop in front of Isabella's apartment complex. Just as she reached for the door handle her father spoke, "I will consider it." Isabella looked him quite puzzled so he clarified. "The Simon thing, I will consider it." A small smile formed on her face and then disappeared quickly as she tried to make herself serious again. "You better go on upstairs," her father advised. "He's been waiting for you."

Isabella knew that he could only mean one person. She exited the car, gave a quick hello to the doorman and headed straight for her apartment. The jingle of keys at the door alerted Ryo to her arrival. He jumped from the couch where he had been sitting and staring blankly at the floor and rushed to her. As soon as she was in the room her flung his arms around her and squeezed tightly. Isabella could hear his heart beating loud and erratically and his breathing was deep and jagged. She hadn't expected him to be this bothered by their separation. Actually, other than the times she spoke about him to Simon, she hadn't thought much about him at all. She suddenly felt a little guilty about that. So much so that she wouldn't have argued with anything she was sure he would lecture her about. But that lecture didn't come. He didn't yell or complain or show any signs of anger. He just stood there and held her.


	24. A Tale of Two Loves

Chapter 24

A Tale of Two Loves

_Author's note: The story that told in this chapter plays out over a couple of weeks. I thought instead of breaking it up amongst other chapters I would give it to you all at once so you'd get the full scope of it. In the timeline of the main story other things are happening during this chapter, but I chose to detail those in other chapters._

Simon gave his father a quick goodbye as he opened the back door. And what he found once he opened it surprised him. There was Uncle Joey sitting on the curb outside. What caught him off-guard was not his Uncle's presence but the fact that he was up so early. Normally he never saw Uncle Joey before noon on any given day.

"You heading to work?" Joey asked without even looking at him.

"Yeah." Simon responded.

"You got a minute? I was hoping to talk to you."

"Talk to me or to my dad because he's inside…"

"I wanted to talk to you without your dad around."

"Okay…" A little weary, Simon sat down next to Joey on the curb.

"Your mom's coming home next week right?" Joey asked.

"On Thursday."

Joey stared down at the street in front of him. Simon could feel he was deliberating about something, but apparently he made up his mind because he continued to speak. "I didn't tell your dad this, but I went to see your mom when I was in the States. I was chasing Mai and ended up in New York so I thought I pay her a surprise visit. I got a ticket for her show and watched the whole thing. I'm not much into that dancing stuff, but it was good. After it was over I greased some palms and got backstage. I couldn't wait to find Anzu and tell her that I sat through her musical. I was sure she'd get a real kick out of that. But…I never got tell her."

"She wasn't there?"

"She was there alright, she just wasn't alone. There was this guy with her. He was about our age, had one of those short scruffy beards, real artsy type."

"You mean Richard." Simon interjected.

"You know him?"

"I met him once when Mom came to visit me at school. He was with her. She told me they were friends from work and that he had some business in town so they were traveling together."

"I think they're a little more than friends." Commented Joey with a little disgust in his voice. "At least that's the impression I got."

"Did you see something?"

"Nah! nothing concrete like kissing or wandering hands, they just seemed really cozy. A little too cozy."

"You're basing your suspicions on people being friendly to each other?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but a guy can tell when a woman's interested, and Anzu… she was interested."

A slight laughing huff escaped Simon's throat. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I just wanted you to be prepared in case when your mom gets back… in case things change between your parents."

"Change?" Simon chuckled. "If you mean divorce, I'm not worried about that."

"You should be."

"Why because it happened to you and Mai? That's really why you came here isn't it? You wanted to warn me so it didn't come as big of a shock as it did for Kyo. Thanks for the concern but it's not a big deal. I mean how is their divorce going to make my life any different? They already live thousands of miles away and rarely speak to each other, it's like their separated already. So I don't see how it's going to effect me any." Simon stood up and walked toward his motorcycle. "I've got to get to work."

"I'm amazed you still have a job after that wild weekend you had with Kaiba's kid."

"Me too. I thought I was sacked for sure, but I guess Isabella went to bat for me."

"It's not like Kaiba to let you get off Scott-free."

"I wouldn't say I'm out of the woods yet. He wants me to come up to his office this evening. I'm sure he's got some pretty choice words picked out for me."

"Probably wants to fire you in person."

"I'll find out in a few hours." Simon mounted his bike and grabbed his helmet.

"Oh, hey. I almost forgot. Kyo's birthday is coming up so I thought I'd throw him a party. A few friends, some cake, ya know to try and lift his spirits a bit. You in?"

"Sure." Simon put on his helmet. "But you better buy the cake, that last one you baked sucked."

Joey didn't get to respond because the sound of Simon's motorcycle starting up drowned out all other noise. He could tell by Simon's attitude near the end of the conversation that he was miffed at him. Probably because he didn't like what he heard, but Joey felt like it had to be said. Simon had a right to know. He watched Simon drive away then stood and stretched before heading home.

It was around lunchtime on that same day that a bakery shop employee came strolling into the shop's kitchen looking for information. "Hey Naru? Have you ever heard of a raisin rhubarb pie?"

"A raisin what?" Asked the older lady with dark haired pulled up into a bun as she placed a tray of goodies into an oven.

"Rhubarb." The young employee repeated. "It's apparently some kind of dish from America, but I've never heard of it."

"I know what a rhubarb is, but I'm not certain how easy they are to get around here. Why do you ask?"

"Some guy is asking about them. He just ordered a cake and wanted to know if we could make Raisin Rhubarb pies. The guy said he had some when he was in America and hasn't been able to get them since."

"Some guy?" Naru complained. "Is that how we address our customers?"

"Oh sorry…" She checked the cake order ticket in her hand. "Mr. Wheeler wants to know if we can make them."

"Wheeler?" Naru smiled at the name. "I used to know a 'Wheeler' back in High School."

"Oh really?" Said the young girl, she was surprised that Naru was looking rather dreamily as she transferred cookies onto a display plate.

"Oh yeah…" Naru dazed off. "Big boofy blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, tall and muscular, he was hot." The younger girl leaned back and glanced out into the storefront eyeing the man standing there and checking to see if the description matched. "I had such a crush on him." Naru continued with a sigh.

"Anything happen between you two?" The girl asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, I was too shy to ask him out. He had the total bad-boy thing going on and I was a science nerd, there was no way he would have gone out with me. I thought it best just to avoid the whole humiliating scene."

"Well you know…" The girl snuck up behind Naru and made a few adjustments to her clothes and hair so that they looked presentable. "It's never too late."

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked as she shooed away the girl.

"I think you should take this order." She shoved the paper into her hand and ushered her toward the front.

Naru was about to protest this mutinous behavior until she saw the name on the ticket, 'Joey Wheeler'. She took a deep breath and before she knew it she was at the doorway and staring out into the shop front. She saw the man there and thought she would have a heart attack, it was him, a little older, but definitely him. She hadn't forgotten his face even after nearly twenty-five years. She wanted to run into the back and hide but it was too late, he spotted her as he looked up from inspecting some pastries in a glass case. All she could do now was gather all her strength and continue into the shop like nothing had happened.

Joey cocked his head to the side as he inspected her. "Didn't we got to High School together?" He asked. "Your name's Naru right?"

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

"We had home room together, I'm Jo…"

"Joey Wheeler, I know."

Joey was surprised that she remembered him and that she was still quite a looker with her black hair and unusual light green eyes. He was still a good head taller than she was, but she had a great body. She eyed him too, he hadn't changed much at all. Same hair, same type of clothes, and those hypnotic dreamy brown eyes. She felt a lot like swooning, something she came close to doing every time he was near her in high school, it didn't matter that it was two decades since then and they were both adults.

"So…" Naru quickly looked down at the paper she had clutched in her hand. "You're looking for a raisin rhubarb pie?" She was pretending to read off of the paper but actually she was glancing down at his hands. 'No ring' She thought to herself, 'That's a good sign.'

"Yeah, it's something I had in America. I can't seem to find it anywhere else, but boy are they good. I must have eaten two of them while I was at that restaurant." Joey gave a quick glance at the pastries in the case pretending to appear interested in them, but in really he was checking out Naru's hands. 'No ring.' He thought, 'I might be in luck.'

"Maybe the reason you can't find it is because of the rhubarbs. They aren't exactly easy to come by in Japan."

"I guess so." Joey laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "But I keep asking, I never know when I'll get lucky."

"I'll do a little research and see what I can find. But as for the cake, that's no problem at all. We can have it ready for you by Monday." Naru put a smile on her face but her feet were inching her toward the kitchen door. Her nerves were getting the better of her. "We'll be sure to give you a call."

"Um, Naru…" Joey stopped her before she could get through the door. "It's lunchtime and I don't know if you're hungry or anything…would you be interested in having lunch with me…that is if you have a break coming or something…maybe we could catch up." Joey couldn't believe what an idiot he just sounded like. It was like every ounce of cool he processed had flown out the window. And he really hoped he would be able to get it back before they sat down for lunch.

Naru panicked and looked in to the kitchen. The young girl was standing near the door, apparently listening to the entire conversation. "Well, I um…" She looked for help to retreat, but the young girl egged her on with a smile and a thumbs up. Naru was closer to that fainting spell than she had ever been in her life, and she feared that he would think her a fool if she did. But what she feared more was missing this chance. She had wanted to go out with him for four years in high school, dreamed of what it would be like to be his girlfriend, and now the opportunity of a lifetime was staring her in the face and she was trying to chicken out. The young girl in front of her nodded her head jerkily and mouthed, 'What are you doing! Go for it!' So Naru slowly turned around and uttered, "All right."

"Great!" Joey was feeling a whole lot better now, he was afraid she was going to tell him 'no'. "So can you go now or…"

"Sure, just give me a couple of minutes." Naru said and then hurried to the back where she checked herself in the mirror. Quickly she discarded her apron along with any lingering baking flour on her shirt, straightened her hair and touched up her make-up, then with a few encouraging words for the young girl she was off. She met Joey in the front room and they left the store together. As they walked down the street to a little café Joey had suggested the mood was tense and they didn't speak. Neither knew how best to start the conversation. Of course Naru's first instinct to scream, "I love you! I want to marry you and have your children!" was a little premature. She'd have to wait at least until the third date before she could proclaim that. So instead she started with something easier.

"So who is Kyo?" She asked.

"Huh?" Joey retorted eloquently.

"Kyo, the cake you ordered says 'Happy Birthday Kyo'."

"Oh Kyo, he's my son."

"So…you're married" Naru spoke in a soft and disappointed voice.

"No, not anymore. I got divorced. It's just me and Kyo now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." That's what Naru said but really she was glad he was divorced.

"I'm not." Joey smiled. "Kyo's mom and I just couldn't work it out. And yeah it was a little tough at first, but now I kinda feel like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I guess I'll always regret that we couldn't make it, but there's no sense in living in the past. Besides, it helped me set things in order and my first priority is taking care of Kyo."

"If he's anything like you were in High School he must be quite a handful."

"You wouldn't believe it. He's twice the trouble maker I was." Joey snorted with amusement. "He puts me to shame. He's seventeen and he thinks he knows everything."

"I know that that's like, my son is fifteen and he's smarter than I am and he let's me know it."

"Your son?" Joey asked hoping there wasn't too much disappointment in his voice. "So your…?"

"Divorced." Naru said and Joey let out a silent sigh. "For almost two years now."

"Really?" Joey asked softly.

"It's okay. He wasn't a very nice guy, he was controlling and didn't let me have a lot of freedom. I guess that's what I get for marrying a doctor." Naru was a little more upbeat about discussing such a thing that Joey would have suspected.

"A doctor, huh?"

"A gynecologist." Naru gave Joey an amused smile. "My gynecologist, actually."

Suddenly Joey's mind was filled with terrible naughty thoughts about what a gynecologist could do to one of his patients while she was on his examination table. He was about to place Naru in one of those situations when he glanced over at her and saw her face. With a flash those tempting ideas vanished and only one stray thought remained, 'I have been hanging around Mai way too fucking long.'

They had settled into a small table outside of the cafe and ordered. Naru waited until the drinks were served before she starting interrogating him with the questions she really wanted to know the answers to. And of course, question one for any smart middle-aged woman whose already been through a bad relationship is…

"So what do you do?"

Joey raised an eyebrow at the question.

"For a living. You already know where I work." Naru was seriously hoping that the answer was not, 'I'm a lazy bum who sits on my ass and watches Anime and Porn all day.'

"Oh," Joey gave a quick smile as he thought. He didn't really want to tell her that he had come into money by luck and that he really didn't have an occupation, he didn't figure that would impress her. But then again some women were attracted to money no matter how a guy gets it. Yet that might sound too much like bragging, and he didn't want to turn her off either. So he decided to use the old fallback which he didn't think was a bad idea because it was the truth. "I play Duel Monsters."

"That card game my son likes?" Naru stared at him a little bit of amazement. "Can you make money at that?"

"If you win you can."

"So you must win a lot?"

Joey scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'm not World Champion or anything, but I get by."

"I had no idea you could make a career out of that." Naru snickered at the image that popped into her head. "So all those times you were playing hooky and goofing off dueling class was like career training. I bet the teachers never thought of that."

Joey laughed, "Yeah, maybe then I wouldn't have been sent to detention as much."

Naru joined in on the laughter. "No matter what you do, don't tell Ken he can make a living by playing Duel Monsters, I'll never get him to do his homework ever again."

"Is Ken your son?"

"His name is Kentaro, but he insists on being called Ken, he thinks it sounds more American. He's obsessed with America, thinks it the greatest place in the world and constantly reminds me that it was a sin he wasn't born there instead."

"It's got its perks." Joey said kind of nonchalantly.

"So you've been there?"

"A couple of times." Joey neglecting to mention at least twice a year for the past twenty years.

"My ex-husband keeps promising to take Ken, but he never seems to have the time. And I don't have the money, so poor Ken he's stuck in the country he describes as a feudal matriarchal custom ruled society that considers freedom and progress as something that must be closely monitored to control individuals and herd them into one sided brainwashed collective."

"Damn he is smart." Staring at her Joey realized that he would have to go home and look up some of those words in order to understand what she had just said. And worse, he didn't think he even owned a dictionary.

"As you can see he's not a big fan of our government or traditional social customs."

"How do you put up with that every day? I think it would drive me crazy if Kyo talked like that all the time."

"Unfortunately I don't." Naru sighed and started twirling the ice in her glass with her straw. "My ex-husband has custody. I only see Ken every other weekend."

"How is that possible?" Joey's voice was elevated and he gained some strange looks from nearby tables. "I thought that the mother always gets custody."

"I couldn't fight him." Naru tried smiling but it didn't work. "He had the money and after he made up some stuff about how I was an unfit mother…I didn't stand a chance."

"That's not fair! You're his mother, and a boy needs his mother."

"What about you?" Naru's comment caught Joey off guard. "You must have fought your wife for custody."

"That was different." Joey's voice softened and showed some remorse. "Mai gave him to me. She didn't want him."

"She didn't want her own son?"

"It's no big deal." Joey put on a smile. "I wanted him, and that's all that matters right?"

Naru smiled quaintly back at him. She was going to say something else, she had wanted so long to find someone to talk to about how her divorce had hurt her, and now it looked like she might have found a kindred spirit, but she didn't say anything. She felt it was too soon to cry on his shoulder and get his sleeves all wet. But she definitely felt a pull toward him, and she hoped he felt the same.

"Gee, look at the time." Joey commented as he walked her back to the bakery. "I didn't mean to keep you out so long, I was just having such a good time. I hope I don't get you in trouble with your boss."

"I don't think it will be a problem. I can afford to give myself a long lunch break every once in a while."

"You're the boss?"

"I took over last year when my father retired. He started that bakery when I was in High School."

"That's right, I remember you bringing all those free samples into class."

"And I remember you were always the first in line to get one."

"Oooo, those little pastries with the cream fillings were my favorites."

"I know, that's why I always made sure to bring an extra one just for you."

With a smile Joey looked into her eyes just in time to see her blush and turn her head away slightly. That's when it hit him that perhaps she had had a crush on him back then, just like he had had on her. He didn't know exactly how to take that. Was it fate that they had been thrust together again after all these years? Or was it some kind of weird karma coming back on them. Either way he thought it was hopeful. But just as fast as the smile formed on his face it was gone, for he had looked up to see the bakery sign behind her. Their lunch was over.

"Well, we're back." Naru face too looked sad. "Thank you for lunch, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"If you liked lunch," Joey kicked at the gravel beneath his feet. "Maybe you'd like to have dinner?"

"Dinner?" Her eyes perked up a little more at the prospect of seeing Joey again.

"Tomorrow night? That is if it's good for you."

"That sounds great." The smile reappeared on Naru's face.

The pair exchanged phone numbers and set a time. To any passer by it would have appeared by the way they were acting that these two were timid school kids arranging their first date. The quick glances at each other, the blushing, it would have done well for a comical play. Joey left Naru as she entered the bakery to face no doubt the spirited inquiries from the young girl that worked for her. The girl had no sooner started asking questions when Naru heard a gigantic 'woo hoo' come from down the street. She had to laugh at the clamor that was most distinctively Joey.

It was late in the afternoon when all the hustle and bustle surrounding the Game Shop wound down. The school kids had finally wandered home to do their homework leaving only Yugi and Grace to occupy the shop.

"Ever since you organized I haven't been able to find a thing. At least when it was a mess I knew where everything was." Shouted Yugi from the back room.

"It's all clearly marked," Grace giggled a little, her boss was hopelessly unorganized.

"Register Tape, would that be under 'R' for register or 'T' for tape?"

"Forget it, I'll get it myself. You don't know how to load the stupid tape anyways."

"Sure I do." Yugi smiled as he passed Grace, she walking into the backroom and he into the front. "You just slip it through that slot thingy and press the button."

Grace had to laugh to herself, her employer wasn't as clueless as he led on. He was actually very intelligent and an expert strategist. One doesn't get to be the longest running Duel Monster World Champion by being dumb. By no means was Yugi stupid, he was just humble.

As he walked Yugi's mind suddenly jumped into gear, he had just remembered something he had been meaning to ask Grace earlier but had forgotten. "Oh Grace, how did you test go?"

"It went pretty well, I'm not so sure about how I'll score on the essay…" There was a pause as Grace stretched trying to reach a box on the top shelf. "But I'm pretty confident about the multiple choice section."

"That's good." Yugi complimented her from the front room as he heard the sound of a chair being scooted across the floor. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good."

"I don't know why you put all those things on the top shelf when you know that only short people work here." Yugi loved to joke Grace about her height . She was one of the few people who was as short as he was. Even his wife Anzu was a few inches taller, and his son towered over both of them. But before Yugi could ponder too long over the differences in his family's height he heard a large crash and a squeal from the back room. "Grace!"

Rushing to the back he spotted Grace, seemingly unharmed, trying to unbury herself from the boxes and their contents that had fallen off of the shelves.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked with concern as he knelt next to her and heaved boxes off of her.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi!" Grace spoke in a slightly panicked tone. "The chair…it broke. Oh my! everything is such a mess." As soon as Grace could sit up straight she immediately went to work trying to repack everything that had been dislodged.

"No, don't worry about all this stuff." Yugi clamped down on her hands with his own in an attempt to stop her efforts. "I'm more worried about you."

Grace turned bright red as she quickly pulled her hands away from Yugi's.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I…I think so." Grace was still a bit embarrassed.

"Can you stand?"

Grace gave him a shaky nod as he offered his arm for support. She took it and standing but as soon as their was pressure on her foot she gave way and crumpled back down to the floor.

"Ow, my ankle." She moaned as she grabbed the suspect appendage.

"Let me take a look." Yugi said kindly as he positioned himself near her feet and began to pull off her shoe and sock. Grace had never felt so self-conscience in her life as Yugi gently massaged the ankle and moved it to assess its status. She never denied having a slight crush on her employer, and worse she was pretty sure he knew it. But sitting there on the floor in the back room of the game shop with Yugi so close, touching her, even if it wasn't sensual, was enough to make her mind race, her heart skip, and her face to turn a nice bright shade of red. She could only pray that he never found out about her foot-fetish or this scene would be very awkward.

"Well it doesn't look broken." Yugi said very scientifically, as if he were a doctor and knew what he was doing. "You probably just sprained it." Yugi looked up from his work and saw the deep shade of crimson that was Grace's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Grace squeaked. "I'm such a bother. I shouldn't cause you so much trouble."

"Are you kidding?" Yugi smiled supportively. "You're no bother. In fact you're the best employee I've ever had. You got all of this cleaned and organized and you keep me in line. You're perfect. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Grace hid her face behind her clutched hands.

"I said it because it's the truth." A mischievous look formed on his face. "And I'm hoping you won't sue me for a workplace accident."

Finally Grace smiled and laughed.

"I think we should put some ice on this." Yugi suggested. "Give me a minute and I'll help you upstairs."

"But what about the shop?" Grace's voice was back to it's worried tone.

"Most of the crowds are gone, I think we can afford to close a little early."

Grace gave off a couple of small squeaks of disapproval and guilt as Yugi locked the door and closed down the shop. Re-entering the back room he helped Grace to her feet, sans her right foot, and together they climbed the stairs into the apartment above the shop. After searching the wall for a moment, Yugi flipped on the light and they hobbled across the living room where Yugi deposited Grace on the couch. Once Yugi had Grace securely placed with her foot elevated on some pillows, Yugi directed himself toward the kitchen for a bag of ice.

Grace's eyes floated around the room. She was filled with a combination of awe and fright. She had never been in Yugi's apartment before. She had always considered it taboo, like only family were allowed into such a sanctuary. But here she was, staring at her surroundings. It was nothing like she thought it would be. It was…normal. She wasn't exactly sure what she had imagined it would be, something grander maybe. At least a big screen television, but not even that. It looked like anyone else's apartment, actually it looked a lot like hers, nothing fancy, the bare minimums, and splashes of personal effects. It gave her a new vision of her employer. She had always been a little awestruck my him, he was the World Duel Monster Champion after all. But as she got to know him better she realized that he was rather humble and very sweet, nothing like she had though he would be. And now looking at his apartment she knew it wasn't just an act, he didn't live extravagantly or desire fame, he was normal person who seemed to achieve extraordinary things.

"Here we go." Yugi announced as he came back into the living room with a bag of ice and a towel. He carefully wrapped her ankle and placed the ice on it. "Is that okay?"

Grace nodded and then paused trying to find something else to say to him. She never had this problem in the game shop, they could always talk freely and she never stumbled for conversation, but suddenly she found she was at a loss for words.

"You have a very nice apartment." She spoke politely.

"Oh, that's right, you've never been up here before." Yugi gave her a goofy grin and scratched his head. "Well, it's not much."

"It's cozy."

"It is that." Yugi gave a quick look around the room. "But then again we never needed that much. With just the three of us living here…If we had had more children it might have been a problem."

"Did you want more children?" Grace didn't mean to pry but she knew Yugi, whenever he left an open statement like that it meant he wanted to talk.

"I did, but Anzu…I don't think her heart was in it. Oh don't get me wrong," Yugi corrected himself. "She loves Simon to death, wouldn't give him up for the world, but …I don't know…she just didn't want any more. Maybe because it was so hard on us in the beginning. I wasn't making a lot of money, even with the prize money I was winning, and she was only working part time. That's when I started going on those promotional tours to earn some extra money. I was just trying to make ends meet, but I could tell Anzu wasn't happy with me being away for so long. And then when Simon was born, one of always had to be with him, it was quite a burden on our work schedules. Who knew having a baby would be that hard? I guess we were too young, didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. But we managed as best we could, and I think Simon's turned out pretty well considering."

"I think you did a fine job. He's a nice young man."

"That is when he's not on his 'I hate your fan club' kick." Yugi said it satirically, but inside he meant it a little more hatefully.

"Did he ever tell you why?"

"No, he won't talk to me about it. All I know is that he came home one day from Track practice and threw his deck and me screaming that he hated dueling and he never wanted to see another Duel Monster card or any of my fan club again. I can only assume that one of them did something to him, either teased him or tried to beat him up. Things were never the same after that."

"There must be a lot of pressure on someone who's the son of someone famous. People expected him to be just like you, whether he wanted that or not. Like his lineage was supposed to ensure him a spot in the top of the rankings."

"It's my fault too. I wanted him to follow in my footsteps, to be a champion like me and his great grandfather. We named him after my grandfather, did I ever tell you that?" Yugi glanced at her with a look that part way between happiness and sadness. "Grandpa was the one who taught me to duel, he was expert duelist and an avid collector and treasure hunter. He found all this stuff." Yugi gestured toward the numerous artifacts on shelves around the room. "I used to live here with him when I was in school. He left it all to me when he died, the game shop, the apartment, everything."

"How long ago was that?"

"Twenty-four years ago. I'll never forget it." Yugi looked very distant now, like he was off in a world of his own. "It was the same night that Isabella Kaiba was born."

"That's…strange." Grace wasn't exactly sure she had found the right words, but they were the only ones to come into her head.

"Anna Kaiba once told me that she believed when people die that the energy that makes up their souls doesn't disappear with them, that instead it breaks up and becomes part of other things that are just being born. I'd like to think that my Grandpa isn't gone. Instead some part of him, even just a little, is in Kaiba's daughter." Yugi smiled with a bit of melancholy. "So I guess you could say that I have an invested interest in making sure Isabella is happy."

"That's quite an unusual connection you have." Yugi turned to look at Grace while she spoke. "For two people that hate each other."

Yugi chuckled a little. "I don't hate Kaiba, I never did. Sure he made me mad at times, but I never hated him. But he sure hates me. He always has."

"That's on awful big grudge to hold all these years, especially over something like Duel Monsters."

"It wasn't the dueling. Oh, well yeah at the beginning it was the dueling. Kaiba never liked to be beaten in anything. But after a while he mellowed out a bit and I thought we could be friends. Then all of a sudden things were coming between us again and we were back to square one. After that things just kept getting worse until now…well now he can't even stand to be in the same room with me. One of these days someone is going to have to explain what I did to make him so angry." Yugi shook his head and smiled more merrily. "But listen to me rattling on. I'm sure you don't want to hear about this junk."

"I don't mind really."

"How about I order us some food?" Yugi suggested as he stood up. "It's the least I can do since you're incapacitated on my couch."

Yugi smiled and after a quick look to see that the ice bag was still secure on her ankle he drifted away to call for delivery. Their meal arrived quickly and contained all of Grace's favorites. She was a little amazed that Yugi remembered them all. It just proved that he actually did listen to her when she talked.

With a little food in her stomach it became easier for Grace to converse. Her nervousness had faded and her ankle was thankfully numb. Yugi took up a position on the floor near the couch as they ate and talked. Grace had never known a man who would purposely choose a spot on the floor instead of a nice comfy seat, but then again she knew Yugi was no ordinary man. He was different, extraordinary in so many ways, and it wasn't just his dueling prowess that impressed her. It was the way he laughed and smiled. He had a childlike way about him. He was easily excited and happy to please and he smiled whenever he could. Yugi even looked the part, even though he had grown some in height and his form filled out, he still looked young. When Grace first met him she had a hard time believing he was a man in his forties. There were times she forgot that, or perhaps she chose to overlook it, especially when he was beaming with excitement over a new card or regaling his fans with some tale of dueling. Grace knew the truth, she knew he was older and married, but somewhere in her mind she blocked it out. She wanted to believe he was as young as her and had no ties to a wife and son. She wanted to believe that the two of them could fall in love and be together. But she also knew that was not going to happen. Sure it was easy to pretend when it was just the two of them in the Game Shop, but it got harder to think the fantasy real when Simon came home. And it would be impossible when Mrs. Mouto would arrive in a weeks time. How Grace dreaded that day. She had no clue what she would even say to the woman, nor whether she would be able to hide her growing affections for her employer. Everything was about to change and she felt sad about that. But she had tonight, one last fanciful delusion. She could play at believing that this was their home, that they were married and having a normal evening together. She could pretend, at least for tonight.

Yugi hadn't a clue what possessed him to sit on the floor when there were several available seats. If reflected on it later he would have come to the conclusion that their was no answer. He just felt like doing it. But then again he couldn't explain half the things he did when around Grace. She had this bewitching spell over him. Whenever she was around he was happier and all the pressures on him lifted. Maybe it was because she was so easy to talk to and they talked all the time. Any second there wasn't another person in the shop to be exact. And he never cared what they talked about as long as he could hear the soft chime of her voice. It was strange really, or so he thought, that he should be so drawn to Grace. She was nothing like Anzu. Anzu was strong and independent whereas Grace was a little self conscious and shy. Anzu was determined and Grace passive. They were as different as day and night, but that didn't make Grace any less appealing to him. And that was his problem, he liked Grace, more than he should. He kept telling himself that she was like a daughter to him, that it was a fatherly bond, but he couldn't help but think some non-fatherly ideas about her. So to be careful he always kept a physical distance from her. Not that he thought he would attack her, but he didn't want to tempt himself. Today was the first day that Yugi could ever recall even touching Grace, and his heart skipped a beat when he did. That one little touch make him excited and ashamed at the same time. He knew it was wrong, he was married, but he couldn't help but have this pang in his heart for her. Yugi understood that he couldn't be with Grace and he had come to accept this, although it was times like this that made it harder to bare. But what he couldn't to was pretend like it wasn't there, that he had no feelings for her what-so-ever, and worse he knew he would never be able to hide that from Anzu.

Yugi had laughed and smiled so much that night that he really didn't want it to end. In fact he had the vague impression that time was standing still because the entire time they were alone in the apartment they weren't disturbed, not by telephone calls or visitors. It was like they were in their own world. But that world was brought to an abrupt halt and reality crashed down upon him again when he happened to glance across the room and spotted a picture on the table. It was of his family. Of course Simon was a bit younger, probably around nine and Anzu was still sporting her short hair, but it served it's purpose. It was a reminder of his real life, the one he couldn't escape. Diverting his eyes from the photo his face became less joyful as he noted the time on the digital display near the photo.

"It's getting pretty late." Yugi commented with a sigh. "I wonder where Simon is?"

Grace who also didn't want the evening to end lost her happy façade too. "Didn't you say he had a meeting?"

"Yeah, I guess it ran over." Yugi pulled himself off the ground and stretched out his limbs. "I was hoping he could drive you home, but I guess I'll have to call a cab."

"Don't go to all that trouble." Grace protested. "I only live a couple of blocks away, I can walk."

"Not on that ankle you aren't." Yugi argued as he checked her foot, the ice had completely melted by now and the bag lay limp on her ankle like a gelatinous blob. "I don't want you walking home, and I insist you take a couple of days off. You need to take it easy."

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't get the chance for her voice was suddenly lost when Yugi stretched his hand out for her to take.

"Let's try standing and see how it feels." Yugi said with a smile.

With a tentative hand Grace took his. It took her a second to reposition herself on the couch and then she, with Yugi's assistance, pulled herself onto her feet. At first she applied no pressure to her injured foot and instead carried the whole burden on the other, but as soon as she put some weight on her wound a great sprint of pain shot through it. It hurt so much that Grace, in her attempt to alleviate the pain, quickly raised her foot and off balance toppled forward into Yugi. It was instinct that made Yugi reach out and grab hold of her, his brain didn't fully click in until he was embracing her securely in his arms. That's when his mind started to panic. It was screaming at him that this was wrong that he shouldn't be there holding her, but their lips were so close and since they were the same height their eyes were staring into each others. It was a heated battle between his brain who wanted this to stop and his heart that was yearning to kiss her, and his brain was losing. He leaned in a tad more and found that she didn't reject the motion, in fact he could swear she was holding her breath, waiting for his next move. Had she really want this as much as he did?

He paused for a split second, just long enough for the noise of the backdoor opening to catch his ear. In a flash he took a step back and held her at arms length before placing her back on the couch. Yugi was so guilt ridden that he couldn't speak to her. The one glance he dared send in her direction showed the utter disappointment and sadness on her face. He looked away not wanting to see it.

Simon came trotting into the apartment very unceremoniously. "Sorry I'm so late." He announced with a sprig of delight in his voice. That's when he spotted Grace on the couch and the unusual way his father was avoiding her. He knew he had interrupted something. "Grace, what are you doing here?" he tried to keep his voice calm and unsuspicious.

"Grace had a little fall this afternoon and sprained her ankle." Yugi said plainly. "Do you mind taking her home?"

"Sure." Simon replied as he walked over to her and helped her up. It was obvious by her expression that something had transpired between them only seconds before he entered. "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here." Grace's voice was weak and apologetic. She looked over toward Yugi but he was still avoiding her eyes.

Without much ado he helped Grace hobble to the door and down the stairs. Yugi didn't watch them with his eyes but his ears caught everything. Their feet upon the stairs, the door creak as it opened, the sound of Simon's motorcycle starting and speeding away. He closed his eyes and scolded himself, he was a married man and she was a young girl, it wasn't right. But the deep allure of her hazel eyes and her soft brown hair haunted him. How could he even think such things? Had he stooped so low? He knew only one thing for certain, he needed a drink.

Yugi gave a slight moan as the morning sunlight hit his eyes. He was significantly still hung-over and the light was too much to bear. Turning onto his side he found a refuge from the sunlight and nice warm mass to cuddle up to. His brain was still blurred but he did recognize the mass as comforting and had the distinctive shape of a woman. He cracked his eyes open and was confronted with locks of soft brown hair. In a an instant Yugi threw himself back from the woman in his bed with such force that he fell off the side of the bed. Laying on the floor his mind raced.

'Grace? It can't be Grace. No, Simon took her home. But what if she came back? Why would she do that? Wouldn't I have known? I was drinking. I wasn't that drunk, was I?' Yugi looked down and noted he was only wearing his boxer shorts. 'Where are my clothes? I don't remember taking them off. I don't remember anything. Oh God! What did I do?'

Yugi's eyes went wide with panic and as the woman on the bed stirred and crawled toward where he lay still sprawled out on the floor. He held his breath awaiting the worst as brown hair and blue eyes peeked over the edge at him.

"Anzu!" Yugi gasped as he recognized her familiar face.

"Yugi, what are you doing on the floor?" She asked sleepily.

"I fell." Yugi squeaked, he was still in shock.

"I bet." She yawned. "When I came in you were passed out on the couch. You and Joey have really got to stop these all night benders. It's not good for either of you."

Yugi struggled for words and the only ones that found his mouth in a coherent sentence was "But you weren't supposed to be home for another week."

"I got a little home sick." Anzu rubbed her eyes. "So I took the last week off."

"You should have called, I would have come to get you at the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately it was me that got the surprise. I can't believe Joey left you asleep on the couch like that. He didn't even have the decency to put his dishes in the sink. I had to put you to bed and clean up after the two of you." Anzu paused for a yawn. "I hope Joey got home okay."

Yugi was quickly sobering up. He couldn't tell Anzu the truth that it was Grace and not Joey with him last night, she wouldn't understand. So he tried to cover. "Did you get to see Simon? He's been pretty excited about having you home."

"No, Simon wasn't here."

"He wasn't?" Yugi spoke with a little more surprise in his voice than he would have wanted. "I'd better check on him."

Yugi rose off the floor and quickly found something to wear. Anzu started to get up herself, but Yugi advised her to sleep for she still looked completely jet-lagged. Once leaving his bedroom the first stop was Simon's room. He found the door ajar so he pushed it open. There was no sign of his presence or that he had even stayed the night there. Yugi's heart plunged into his stomach as he arrived at conclusions for his absence. Was Simon hurt? Did he get into a accident? Or…Yugi's heart stopped at the thought…did he and Grace?…Was the reason he didn't come home because he was with her? His breath became ragged and his face furled with jealousy. It was true that he had encouraged Simon to ask Grace out, but in truth he didn't want him to, Yugi wanted Grace for himself.

The drawn out squeak of the door signaled Simon's return. He had tried to open the door slowly so as not to caused much noise, but Yugi was keen and alert and leapt upon him as soon as he stepped a foot in the door.

"Where have you been?" Yugi's voice was accusatory.

"Out wandering…thinking."

"All night?"

"I had a lot to think about." Simon said nonchalantly as he walked past his father and toward his bedroom.

"What about Grace?"

"She got home fine." Simon muttered as he stopped in front of his bedroom door. "Listen Dad can we talk about this later? I've got to get cleaned up and go to work."

Yugi was not in the mood to talk about any of this later, he wanted to know right now. He wanted to know what Simon had been doing all night. And particularly what he had been doing with Grace. But Yugi didn't get the chance.

"Simon?" Came a sleepy voice from across the hall.

"Mom!" Simon called in surprise as he closed in and embraced her. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another week."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well it worked."

Simon and his mother sprang into a chat and Yugi found it impossible to interrogate Simon on his whereabouts for the previous night. But he wasn't going to forget and he was determined that Simon would tell him.

"This is great!" Joey proclaimed as he, Anzu, and Yugi sat around the table which held glasses and half eaten birthday cake. "It's just like old times."

"You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in years." Anzu commented as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Well we all have had some pretty hectic lives lately." Yugi said he scooted behind her and started massaging his wife's neck and shoulders. "It has been a while since we've all been able to sit down and relax in the same room together."

"Your neck hurting?" Joey asked.

"I fell asleep on the plane and when I woke I had this terrible crick in my neck." Anzu explained. "It won't go away. But then again I am a little out of shape. Maybe I should start working out with Simon."

"Working out?" Yugi looked confused.

"Simon told me yesterday that he was going to start working out at the gym a couple of nights a week. He says it's good for relieving stress."

"Stress, right." Yugi said half-heartedly.

"He always was our star athlete." Anzu added, but Yugi didn't hear her his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of why Simon would suddenly want to start working out at the gym. Yes, he had been an athlete in high school, but he hadn't pursued any of it in college. Was he truly looking for some stress relief or was there something else going on? Someone else? Were these gym trips really just an excuse to see Grace without him knowing? Are they having a secret affair? He hadn't yet gotten a chance to interrogate his son about the happenings of the night Anzu came home, and considering Simon had been avoiding him, Yugi had become very suspicious. He hated not knowing. He hated the thought of Simon and Grace together. He hated the thought of anyone taking Grace from him. He…

"Yugi…"

Joey's voice snapped Yugi out of his self induced coma.

"Do you remember her?"

"Who?" Yugi said as he was startled by reality.

"Naru Mikage from High School?"

"I do," Anzu interjected. "She sat in the front row in homeroom and she was my science partner in biology. Thank God too, I would never have been able to cut up that frog all by myself."

"Didn't she have braces?" Yugi asked.

"Well she doesn't wear the braces anymore." Joey snickered.

"Oh really?" Anzu and Yugi said almost simultaneously.

"I ran into her the other day. She runs that bakery down the street from my apartment." Joey was trying to play it cool, but they knew him too well.

"Now I remember her." Yugi said enthusiastically. "And if I remember correctly, you had a huge crush on her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was Joey's denial.

"Oh please! You went weak in the knees every time she batted those green eyes at you." Yugi argued.

"So did you ask her out?" Anzu asked anxiously.

"Sure I did." Joey said calmly although he was ready to burst into a long elaborate detailed story about everything they said and did over the past week.

"And did she say 'yes'?"

"Of course she did, who would pass up an opportunity to date me?" Joey boasted in fun. "Besides, I had to do something. Yugi wouldn't let me ask Grace out, and she is a looker too. I can see why Yugi keeps her around."

Yugi voice caught in his throat and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"At first I thought Yugi was keeping her all to himself." Joey continued as Yugi scrunched his face and waved his hands furiously behind Anzu trying to get Joey to stop before it was too late. "But now I see it was all designed to hook Grace up with Simon." Yugi stopped flailing and sat silently stunned after hearing Joey's observation. "And it's a good idea too. They'd make a really cute couple, although I think Simon might be a little too serious for her."

"Grace? Who's Grace?" Anzu asked.

"You mean to tell me that Yugi hasn't told you about that hot young thing he's got working in the shop?"

Yugi's eyebrows furled and a drop of sweat ran down his brow. Joey was making Yugi sound like some kind of pervert.

Anzu turned in her chair to look him square in the face. "You didn't tell me you hired someone to work in the shop."

"She's only been here a couple of months." Yugi said with a shaky grin. "She's attending the art school and she needed a part-time job to make ends meet. And she's really good at it too. The shop looks great and we're making money…" Yugi certainly hoped he didn't come off as a letch or that he didn't give himself up by babbling too much.

"Why haven't I met her?" Anzu asked politely which didn't give Yugi any indication of what she thought about him and Grace.

"Oh, she hasn't been to the shop in a few days."

"Why not? Did I scare her off or something?"

"Oh no, she hurt her foot and I told her to take a few days so it could heal. That's all. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow, then I'll introduce you. She's very nice, I think you'll like her."

"Okay…" Anzu said hesitantly. "I'm sure I will."

Joey would have been greatly entertained by the havoc he had just caused for Yugi's marriage, if he hadn't been distracted by the happenings on the far side of the room. He cocked his head to the side and pointed at the two young men sitting around the coffee table talking in lowered tones. "Those two do realize they don't have to sit at the kiddy table anymore?"

Anzu and Yugi followed Joey's point and spotted Simon and Kyo involved in intense conversation.

"Leave them be." Anzu advised. "They must have a lot to talk about."

"He's been out with her three times already this week." Kyo informed Simon in a hushed tone as he poked at his cake with his fork. "Even dragged me out shopping to get him some new clothes." Kyo glared up at Simon. "He bought a suit."

"Damn, he is serious." Simon uttered in amazement. "So what's she like?"

"I don't know, I haven't met her yet." Kyo went back to poking at his cake. "She has a son, he's fifteen. And guess what? He loves Duel Monsters."

"At least your father won't have trouble relating to him."

"Yeah, another fan boy, exactly what we need."

"Are you okay with your father dating again? I mean it hasn't been that long since…"

"If he wants to date that's his own damn business. Just because my love life is shitty doesn't mean his has to be." Kyo finally gave up on his cake and sat his fork down. "At least you're making some progress."

"What do you mean?"

"With Isabella. I heard about your forgotten weekend." Kyo pushed his plate to the side. "So what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Kyo sounded disappointed.

"Nothing." Simon answered plainly.

"You're telling me you had her alone with no parents and no Marufuji for two whole days and you didn't even cop a feel? Why the hell not?"

"I had my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I can't tell you." Simon felt bad about not revealing Isabella's pregnancy to Kyo, but he had been sworn to secrecy.

"You can't tell me. I'm your best friend. I'm the one who's been trying to set you up with her for how long now?" Kyo's voice was growing in anger and intensity.

"Trust me. She's better off with him."

"Better off with him! How could she possible be better off with him? He has the personality of a rotting log."

"It's best that I make friends with Marufuji and move on."

"Make friends with Marufuji? Move on? So you're going to give up? Just like that? I thought you were stronger than that. You can't give up, you've got to win her."

"Why so you can watch?" Simon stared Kyo down. "My love life is not here for your amusement, ya know."

"Well excuse me for trying to help!"

"Maybe I don't need your help."

"Fuck You!" Kyo shouted as he stood up in a huff. Such an abrupt and rude gesture caught everyone's eye and they watched him as he stormed out the door and down the stairs. Joey immediately gave follow.

"What happened?" Anzu asked as Simon stood and walked toward the hallway.

"He's an asshole, that's what happened!" Simon spoke harshly. Without looking at his parents he flew past them and into his bedroom, promptly slamming the door closed behind him.

"I should go talk to him." Yugi said as he made a gesture toward the closed door.

"No, I think you should let him be for a while." Anzu suggested. "You know his temper, we should let him cool down a bit. It's the only way to deal with it."

"Kyo! Wait up!" Joey yelled as he trailed his son down the darkened and empty street. He had to run to catch up and once he pulled level with Kyo he stopped with a quick huff of breath. "What's going on?" Joey asked a little out of breath.

"Just leave me alone." Kyo answered rudely as he turned to continue his aimless journey.

"No, I won't." Joey grabbed his arm to stop him from getting away. "I've walked away too many times, and I'm not going to do it anymore." Kyo glanced at him as if in disbelief. "Come on, sit down, talk to me." Joey insisted.

Reluctantly Kyo found a seat on the curb and his father followed. There was a silence between them, Joey knew he had to make the first move, of course he didn't know exactly what was bothering Kyo but he had a good guess.

"It's Naru isn't it?" Joey asked as he stared at the pavement in front of him. "If you don't want me seeing her, I'll stop."

"It's not Naru." Kyo spoke in a hushed whisper, unaware that his father probably didn't hear him.

"I'll do it." Joey reiterated. "I'll break up with her tonight, if that's what you really want."

"I don't want you to break up with her, Dad." Kyo said forcefully. "I'm glad you found someone you like."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I was a little afraid that Mai might have screwed you up and you'd never find someone. Because you deserve it…You deserve to be happy."

"And what about you?" Joey glanced over at his son who was trying to distract himself with watching a bug scurry across the ground. "Don't you deserve to be happy?"

"No." Was his plain answer.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not a good person, I'm even a lousier son."

"Are you kidding?" Joey tried to act upbeat in his response. "You're the greatest. Look at all the stuff you do for me. You cook, and you help me pick out clothes, and your smart, and resourceful. You're all kinds of things I never was. You're strong, the strongest person I've ever known. And although I may not have been the best at my Dad duties, I'm proud of the man you turned out to be. You turned out better than I could have imagined."

"But I don't duel, I don't do anything you like."

"So we don't have the same interests, how many children and their parents do? It doesn't matter to me if you're a duelist, as long as you're happy doing what you want to do."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did."

"What did you do?"

"She took it."

"Took what?"

"Becky took your Red Eyes."

"My Red Eyes?"

"I let her take it."

"What do you mean you let her take it?"

"I didn't let her at first. I told her 'no' and I took it away from her, but…She had me so messed up. I couldn't tell which way was up when I was around her. It felt so damn good. I really thought I was in love with her. And I was stupid enough to believe she loved me too, but she was just using me. I remember laying there thinking that I was the luckiest guy in the world because I had found this girl. I was so hypnotized by her that when she walked over to the nightstand and put that card in her bag I didn't say a thing. I let her take it. At that moment I would have given her anything and what she wanted, what she had wanted from the very beginning wasn't me it was your stupid card." Kyo wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "It hurt when she left, but it hurt worse when I realized what I did. I betrayed you. I let her steal the most precious thing you owned."

"You got it all wrong." Joey said reassuringly. "The most precious thing to me isn't my Red Eyes, it's you. How could you think that a card meant more to me than my own son? I can replace my card, but I can't replace you. Heck if that one card could have won you the girl you wanted, I would have given it to you. It may have taken me a little while to figure it out, but now I understand that you are the most important thing in the world to me, you're what really matters. Not some stupid card. In fact…" Joey stood up and nudged his son hinting that he should do the same. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Kyo seemed a bit more upbeat after his father's words.

"Somewhere we should have gone a while ago."

"A strip club?" Kyo said jokingly.

"Nah, but that ain't a bad idea." Joey laughed as he patted Kyo on the back.

"I would have preferred a stripper for my birthday." A smile crept across Kyo's face for the first time in weeks.

"You might have gotten one if Anzu hadn't have shown up early."

It was past eleven o'clock before Simon emerged from his room. He was no longer fuming but he had a pale and emotionless face. He stood in the hall and listened for a moment. His parents were in their bedroom talking. About what he didn't care, as long as they didn't see him leave. Quietly he transversed the floor and down the stairs. He didn't bother riding his motorcycle, he wasn't going that far. Down a few blocks and into an apartment building, then up to the fourth floor. He didn't hesitate to knock, although it was late and he might be disturbing her. Simon had had something on his mind since that night when he and Kaiba had their talk. The same night he and Grace…

The turn of the locks signified the arrival of the apartments inhabitant. The door opened and the girl with soft brown hair emerged in the frame. She gave him a faint smile but had trouble meeting his eyes.

"Good evening Simon."

"Grace."

She stepped aside signaling it was okay for him to enter. He did so and she closed the door behind him. He was offered a seat, but decided to stand instead. Grace chose a chair and sat down. It was a brief moment of stillness as Simon looked dazedly across the room staring at nothing.

"You know I'm not my father." He said calm and evenly.

Grace nodded.

"Then how do we do this?" He asked.

"You can start by sitting down." Grace said timidly.

Simon sat down on the couch and the of them looked at each other.

"Yugi!" Rang the cheery voice up the back stairwell of the Game Shop. "Yugi hurry up, it's time to open."

Yugi's feet flew faster than he ever thought possible as he sprinted down the stairs and jumping the last two steps. He wasn't in a rush to open the Game Shop, instead he was anxious to see the person whose voice he hadn't heard in six days. As he entered the shop through the back room door he saw Grace's silhouette in the mid-morning light. He had been weary of this encounter since that night. He wasn't sure what Grace had thought about him, whether he had been too forward or too desperate. It was a toss up what she was going to do, and it all hung on what she did at this exact moment.

Grace turned and smiled.

"Good Morning, Yugi."

"Morning Grace." Yugi couldn't help but smile back. "How is your ankle."

"All better thanks to you."

"I don't think I can take all the credit. It was just an ice pack."

"Well it worked." Grace continued to smile as she readied the shop to open. "And I used the time off to catch up on some homework and projects I had to do. It helped a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it." Yugi dared move a little closer to her position. "I hadn't heard from you, I was worried."

"You're the one who told me to take a couple of days off."

"Oh," Yugi scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess I did." He took another step closer. "Did Simon get you home okay?" Yugi asked hoping to pry some information out of her.

"Oh yeah, fine. No problems at all. It was kind of fun riding on his motorcycle. I had so much fun in fact that I asked him to drive me a round a little bit. It was such a cool night and the stars were out, I just couldn't resist. Simon is such a nice guy. I could tell he was tired, but he drove me around anyways."

"Really?"

"Simon's so great. After he dropped me off he promised to take me out again sometime."

"Take you out?" Yugi took a step back. Had she just said that she and Simon were out on a date? That they were seeing each other? His heart sunk into his stomach.

"This must be Grace." Came the voice from behind Yugi.

"Oh hello!" Grace turned to the woman and bowed. "You must be Mrs. Mouto. Yugi told me you'd be coming home this week."

'Yugi?' Anzu thought. 'She calls him Yugi?'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grace. I hope your foot is feeling better."

"Much better thank you."

"I'm sorry I have time to stay and chat," Anzu said as she pulled her purse onto her arm. "I have a brunch appointment with an old friend and I don't want to be late. Perhaps we can talk when I get back?"

"I'll look forward to it." Grace smiled and showed no signs of jealousy or sadness at Anzu's appearance. That gave Yugi very little to work with in trying to determine her feelings toward him.

"I'll be back in a little while." Anzu said as she touched Yugi's arm.

"Say hello to Anna for me." Yugi added as she headed for the door.

With a smile and a wave Anzu departed and left Grace and Yugi to tend the shop.

It had been a week since Joey had called her and said that he and Kyo were taking a little trip. Of course he apologized to Naru for breaking their planned date and promised to make it up as soon as he got back. None of this bothered Naru, she didn't feel at all hurt by Joey needing to take time and deal with his son's dilemma. Although she was insanely curious at what had transpired that made them jump on a plane, especially after he came back with his face bruised, a black eye, and his lip busted. She had inquired about it when she first saw him that night, but he refused to elaborate, saying simply that it was something he and Kyo had to do. She certainly hoped that he would eventually tell her, she was dying to know. But she did have to admit that appeared a lot happier, apparently their adventure was good therapy.

"Hey, I was thinking," Joey said as he walked Naru back to her place. "How about coming over and meeting Kyo this weekend? He's been dying to meet you."

"I'd love to, but oh…" Naru paused for a second. "I have Ken this weekend. Umm, that is…if you wouldn't mind him coming along?"

"That would be great!" Joey was ecstatic. "Then we'd all get to know each other. How about we scratch out the details at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Joey looked up at the sign on the building. They were back at the bakery and above it the apartment she lived in.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Naru was quite amazed at her own boldness.

Joey looked into her eyes as he searched for words. Naru could tell he was fighting with himself on the subject. "I think it'd be best if I don't." He spoke apologetically. "I've got to make sure Kyo gets up for school in the morning. He's got this test and I know he's going to try and skip out on it if he can."

"Oh, all right." Once again Naru felt a little bewildered. She had given Joey opportunities before, but he never took advantage of them. She was wondering what she was doing wrong.

"Until tomorrow, then." Joey took her hand and pressing it her lips kissed it. A move he thought quite dashing, but unfortunately Naru did not. When he did that after their first date she did think it very gallant and appropriate, he was obviously not trying to be too forward. When he did it after their second date she thought he was just warming up to something else. Then after their third date she was beginning to worry. Now she was in complete confusion. He was giving her no indication on where their relationship was going. Which upset her most horribly for she really wanted this relationship to work.

"Joey." She said as he took a step away from her. He stopped and looked at her. "We've been going out for a couple of weeks now and…I think it's going pretty well…"

"I think so too."

"But you haven't…You won't kiss me."

Joey stared at her a little dumbfounded.

"If you're not interested…"

"Oh I'm interested." Joey practically tripped over his words. "Oh yeah I'm interested."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem…" Joey's mouth went dry. "The problem is…it's Mai."

"Your ex-wife?"

"It's not just Mai, it's me and Mai."

Naru suddenly felt like she had a lead weight in her stomach. "You want her back?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Joey ran his fingers through his hair and walked in circles as tried to explain. "It didn't work for Mai and me and that's been bugging me a lot lately. We had everything, it was great. At least I thought so. But it fell apart." Joey stopped his pacing and stood still. "I've been thinking about it a lot, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. Because I don't want to do it again. I don't want to ruin us. I like you Naru, a lot more than you know. And I don't want us to end up like that. I want this to last."

Naru's anxiety was lessening as she heard him speak.

"So I've been thinking, replaying things in my head, trying to figure out what caused it all to fall apart. And I realized that Mai and I, we never really even dated. When we finally admitted that we liked each other, we fell right into bed. It was so fast. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing, it just felt right. But it wasn't. It wasn't because I didn't know her. Sure we had known each other on and off for a couple of years, but I never knew the real her. We never talked, even when we were married. The only time she ever talked about her past was when she was too drunk to realize what she was saying. And when she was sober she'd deny anything she had said. It was like chasing after a ghost I had no hope of catching. But I just kept chasing it." Joey sighed. "It was all physical, I can see that now. And that's what scares me. I'm afraid of going to go down that path with you, that if we get too close to soon it's going to mess things up. And I don't want that. And although I want you…" Joey gazed at her longingly. "I'm going to stay away. Until we're ready."

Joey looked directly into her sparkling green eyes and he felt a little weak in the knees again. Naru had such an amazing effect on him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, but he had held back. He said he did it for her, but he never considered what she wanted.

"I'm ready." Naru announced as she took two steps toward him and standing on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. In an instant Joey's arms were around her and he pulled her tighter into the kiss.

'Damn he's a great kisser!' Naru thought as Joey sucked on her bottom lip before returning to again devour her entire mouth.

When their lips parted both were panting and Naru felt a hot fluid upon her mouth. It was blood from Joey's lip. The cut had reopened but he was in too much ecstasy to mind the pain.

Naru's flush face smiled at him. "You ready to come upstairs now?"

"I wasn't kidding about Kyo having that test." Joey said with all seriousness.

"I'll set the alarm." Naru said as she led Joey by the hand toward the door. Joey didn't resist anymore.

Kyo watched with some amusement as Joey rampaged around their apartment making sure there wasn't a single fleck of dust on or under any surface he could find. He had also vacuumed, laundered the curtains which weren't that tasteful to begin with, cleaned the bathroom, something Kyo had never seen him do before, and frantically sprayed air freshener everywhere to cover the normal smell of their bachelor pad. And Kyo let him do all of it without a single word of complaint or insult. This day was important to his father, for the first time the two families were going to meet and Joey wanted to make a good impression. Kyo's major contribution to the meeting was to cook the dinner. His father was terrible at it and Kyo knew he wouldn't be able to impress a professional baker like Naru with his burnt noodles and too salty broths. It was not a difficult task for Kyo. He had been cooking his own meals since he was ten, due mainly to the fact that neither of his parents were around much during his childhood. Uncle Yugi had taught him the basics, but he learned most of it on his own. And for once he had a skill that was going to come in handy.

Kyo was in the kitchen tending the meal when his nearly panic stricken father heard the knock at the door. Joey gave one more quick look around the room and at himself to make sure it would be satisfactory. He spotted a couple of things that he instantly wanted to fix, but it was too late. They would have to stay as they were. He couldn't fix them and leave Naru and Ken standing outside for another five minutes.

Taking a deep breath Joey opened the door. Naru presented him with a smile. She looked great and Joey wanted desperately to kiss her, but he held back. He wasn't sure how a display of affections between them would be accepted by either of their sons.

"Joey this is my son, Ken." Naru said as she stepped to the side so Joey could get a better look at the teenager behind her. Joey had never seen a picture of Ken, but he was certainly surprised at what he looked like. He stood nearly as tall as his mother. His clothes consisted of baggy black jeans with a chain from the waistband around into the back pocket, black leather boots that were hidden under his jeans so that only the silver studded tips showed, and a black tee shirt with the words 'I know I am, but what are you?' in English. But what was more striking about him than his dress code was his three earrings and his short black hair sticking straight up into green tipped spikes. The boy didn't look at Joey directly at first. He seemed to be bored at the whole situation and was checking out the side of the building perhaps hoping to find something more interesting that her mother's new boyfriend. When the boy finally looked at Joey his dark green eyes shot wide open.

"You didn't tell me you were dating him!" Ken shouted.

"I told you about Joey." Naru spoke hesitantly, afraid that Ken had already found fault in her love interest.

"You didn't tell me he was Joey Wheeler!"

"Would that have made a difference?" She looked a little puzzled.

"Mom, he's a top ranked duelist." Without any provocation Ken suddenly jumped into a rant about all the tournaments that Joey had entered and his subsequent placings.

"I guess he's heard of me." Joey scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? You're famous!"

"I don't know about famous." Joey chuckled a nervous laugh. "Gee what am I thinking." Joey stepped away from the door. "Come in, make yourselves at home.

"Is it here, can I see it?" Ken flung his head from side to side as he looked around the room seeking his prey.

"See what?" Joey asked.

"Your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"A red eyed what?" Naru asked in confusion.

"It's a card, it's really rare. And he's got one."

"Oh yeah," Joey said light-heartedly. "Him and me are going to get along great."

"And here I was afraid you two wouldn't have anything to talk about." Naru joked as her son practically bounced off the walls with excitement.

"Can I see it?" Ken's words were enthusiastic if not pushy.

"Sure, but first I want you to meet my son. Hey Kyo!" Joey gave a decent sized shout toward the kitchen. "We got company."

"The noise kind of gave it away." Kyo said satirically as he came into the living room flinging a kitchen towel over his shoulder as he walked.

"Dude, red hair." Ken stared in amazement.

"Like you're one to talk." Retorted Kyo. "At least mine's natural."

Joey and Naru shot scared looks at each other. It appeared their worst fear was true, the boys hated each other.

"How about I show you that card." Joey said nervously as he tried to defuse the situation. Ken eyeballed Kyo as Joey escorted him to the couch with promises of seeing his dueling deck.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Without even giving Ken a backwards glance, Kyo made his way back into the kitchen. After making sure Ken was secure with Joey, Naru followed. She really didn't want the two of them to start off on a bad foot too.

"Can I help with anything?" She smiled as she walked up beside Kyo at the stove.

"Can you man the rice cooker?"

"It's not a dough mixer, but I think I can handle it." Her attempt at levity didn't seem to go over well with him, he didn't crack a smile.

Being only a few feet away from Kyo finally gave Naru a chance to get a good look at him. He had the same profile as his father, or so she thought. But his eyes were definitely not, he must have gotten those from his mother. From what scattered information she had been given referring to Joey's ex-wife Mai, Naru concluded that she must be beautiful. Of course, Joey didn't come out and say that, but she had gotten the impression. Naru was hoping that she would run across a picture of her in their apartment so she might test her theory, even though that might make her jealous or even more self-conscious than she already was.

As Kyo turned to scoop some noodles onto a plate, Naru noticed the cut and subsequent bruise on his check. He, like his father, had been in a fight. Were they fighting each other? If so then Joey must have lost because he showed more damage.

"Oh hello!" Naru said looking down as a orange ball of fur rubbed across her leg. "Joey didn't tell me he had a cat."

"The cat's mine. Mai gave him to me." Kyo looked down at her and she stooped and petted the attention craving feline. "His name's Waffles."

"Waffles huh? Why did you name him that?" She asked the question to try and break the ice between them, but the question she really wanted to ask was way he called his mother by her first name.

"That's what we had for breakfast the morning Mai brought him here. Ya know those kind that you put in the toaster. Mai didn't know how to make real ones. And well she had never made breakfast for me before, so I thought the name Waffles was…appropriate."

"So he's special."

"He's a pain in the butt, always getting hair all over my clothes and clawing my favorite stuff." Kyo smiled as he looked down at the happily purring troublemaker. "But he was good company when Dad was away."

"Your father tells me you two took a trip."

"Yeah, we went to the United States."

That was quite a shock to Naru. She had only thought they had gone to another city in Japan, which would have been an understandable journey, but all they way to America? "So what was in America?"

"A girl."

"She must be some girl."

"That's what I used to think." Kyo followed this statement with a brief summary of the events that lead up to their encounter in America. "We rang the bell and she answered the door. The look on her face was priceless, I don't think she ever expected to see me again. But as soon as she realized that we were there for a reason she starting pouring on the charm. It didn't work, Dad stood there stone faced and asked for his card back. She denied having it of course. I told her she was a liar and that started a big shouting match between her and me. Much to our surprise her boyfriend was there and he came to see what the noise was. This guy was huge. When she said he was a football player she wasn't kidding. He was taller that both of us and twice as wide, didn't look too smart either. Apparently he didn't like me shouting at his girlfriend and when I didn't stop he popped me." Kyo pointed to the mark on his face. "Dad went off on him. He tackled the guy and they started fighting, all the time Dad's yelling something about 'how no one hits his son' and 'you keep your filthy hands off of him.' Dad was getting the shit beat out of him, but it was great!"

"You were happy he was getting beaten up?"

"Well no, I didn't want him to get hurt, but…Well, he was standing up for me. It was like he was fighting for me. And that…that was cool." A grin sneaked across Kyo's face as he spoke.

"So who won?"

"I'd like to say Dad did, but I'd be lying. In fact no one did. Becky's dad showed up and broke up the fight. Not that Dad couldn't have won if he had gotten the chance. He was given it as good as he was getting. But it was better that her dad came along, because he forced the truth out of her. She finally admitted she had the card and we got it back. Plus her dad found her secret stash. She had been stealing cards from everyone. I'm sure her father was going to give her hell, but we didn't stick around. Instead we went back to the hotel were Dad promptly collapsed and I spent the next two days nursing him back to health."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"Best vacation I ever had." Kyo said as he prepared the last dish and handed it to Naru. Carrying plates of food, Kyo and Naru entered the main room and placed them on the table.

"Hope you're hungry." Naru announced the arrival of the meal.

Despite attempts to get the boys to talk civilly, neither of them said a word to each other through the first part of the meal. Instead Ken stared at Kyo relentlessly.

Finally having enough, Kyo looked and him and uttered, "What!"

"I always wanted red hair." Ken said plainly. "I was thinking about dying mine. What do you think?"

The question completely caught Joey and Naru off guard, but Kyo didn't miss a beat. "I think the green works for you. You kinda got the whole Godzilla spiky thing going." Kyo waved his chopsticks around drawing spikes in mid-air. "But I don't think you have the complexion for red."

"That's cool." Ken with said with little fan-fair.

"I always wanted an earring, but Dad wouldn't let me get one." Kyo added, gesturing again with his chopsticks.

"There are ways around that." Ken said between bites of food. "My parents didn't want me to do a lot of things, but I did anyways."

The two adults at the table were I in awe that their children seemed to talk as if they weren't there.

"At least I have a tattoo my Dad doesn't know about." Kyo added.

"Wha!" Joey shouted but was completely ignored.

"You wanna see mine?" Ken asked while pointing at his arm. With a nod from Kyo Ken rolled up his sleeve and revealed a barbed wire tattoo that circled his entire upper arm.

Kyo leaned a little closer to get a good look. "That's nice." Standing and lifting his shirt Kyo revealed a tattoo of a sexy anime cat-girl on his left chest.

Ken nodded in approval and Naru and Joey sat there with their mouths hung open. They weren't sure if they should be encouraged that the boys were talking or disturbed by their subject matter. But then again something was better than nothing.

"I don't see why you're so enchanted with him." Kyo disagreed with Ken as they walked down the street. "He doesn't have much skill, he wins mostly by luck."

"But that's what makes your dad so much fun to watch." Ken said with enthusiasm. "Just when you think he's totally screwed he pulls out something amazing."

Joey and Naru hung back from the boys as they all walked. The Wheeler's were kind enough to escort Naru and her son back to the Bakery after diner. Although it had started a bit rough, everything was ending on a high note. The boys were getting along and the adults couldn't have been more pleased. Joey and Naru had taken the opportunity during their journey back to walk a little slower and observe the pair in front of them. They were also able to talk in a hushed voice and be unheard by their sons.

"I think that went well." Naru said leaning closer to Joey.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along pretty well. I'm glad too. I don't what we would have done if Kyo didn't like you two."

"You mean you would have broke up with me if he didn't?" Naru teased as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" Joey pretended to deliberate. He kept a straight face for all of five seconds before he burst into a smile. "Not a chance." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh, and feel free to make-out if you'd like." Kyo said only have turning around.

"Yeah, don't mind us." Ken added with same air of contentment.

Taking that as a sign that the boys supported their relationship, Joey grabbed Naru and pulled her into him. "Don't mind if I do." He said before planting a kiss on her lips. Naru giggled in delight, and the boys talked avidly so it appeared they were ignoring the smooch fest behind them. But really, they were paying close attention to the scene and smiling.


	25. Family and Fueds

Chapter 25

Families and Feuds

Ryo rubbed his eyes as he emerged from the elevator and walked toward his apartment door. Another long night at work. Kaiba had really been pouring on the extra helpings lately, no doubt to keep him keen if not exhausted. Sometimes Ryo thought that Kaiba did things like this just to annoy him. Like he was Kaiba's own personal punching bag. Anytime he felt like taking out his frustrations he did it on Marufuji. And stupidly enough, Ryo took everything that was dished out at him. How could he not? Making Kaiba an enemy was not an option. Nor were these late nights. Bella was progressing in her pregnancy and it wouldn't be long before she would need near constant supervision. She would be too weak. Ryo figured he had another couple of weeks before he would have to cut out the late nights. And about another month before Bella might have to stop working. And they had better have told the Kaiba's about her pregnancy before then, or there would be hell to pay.

Upon entering his apartment he was greeted with the wonderful smell of frying fish. He had phoned Bella and informed her he was coming home and she offered to make them a nice dinner. He was starving and the smell of the delicious meal pleased him greatly.

He made his way around a couple of boxes in the living room that contained some of the things they had brought over from Bella's apartment. They had yet to be unpacked due to their busy schedules, but it was encouraging to Ryo that she had made the effort. One of his dreams had finally come true, Bella had moved in with him.

Flicking on the light in his office he was reminded of what a shamble it was. He had spent the last week trying to clear it out so that they could make way for the nursery. Subsequently all of his files and equipment were packed in boxes and his computer was lodged on a small table after his desk had been removed. That was the main reason he had been spending so much time at the office lately. He hadn't the equipment readily available in his home.

He placed his briefcase on the floor beside the small table and headed for the kitchen. It was rude of him to have been in the apartment for so long without greeting Bella. He was a bit surprised that she didn't come to meet him. If anything she had excellent hearing and was normally alerted to his presence before he walked through the door. Entering the kitchen he found nothing but hot frying pans with food that had the faint look of being burned. Quickly he turned down the burners and dealt with any suspect sustenance and then went off to find Bella. She would not have left food burning on the stove if something weren't wrong.

The light from the hall bathroom was the one clue he was looking for. Gently he pushed open the door and found Bella sitting on the floor with her head hung over the toilet, she had obviously been vomiting. Without Panic, Ryo walked over to the linen cabinet and removed a washcloth which he ran under cold water to dampen. Then crouching behind her he pulled her pale and trembling form back onto him and applied the wet cloth to her face and forehead.

"This was the part I was dreading." He said softly to her.

His only response was her raspy breathing and her hand clutching his arm.

"We're going to have to tell them. Your father will notice your sick and it won't be long before you start showing. There is no way we can keep this hidden for much longer."

Bella's shaky head nodded.

The screeching of wheels and the rev of a motor could be heard echoing through the parking garage under KSI Headquarters. A pristine looking white Lamborghini came around the corner and promptly pulled into a reserved parking space. The engine cut off and the drivers side door opened. Out stepped Seto Kaiba. He circled the car to the other side and opened the passenger door and there emerged a pair of high heels followed by the shapely long legs of his wife.

"Hold on." Seto said quietly as he placed one hand on her side to prevent her from walking away. "We missed one." He gestured to the button on her shirt which was undone and revealing her black lacey bra.

"I don't know why I bothered to put it back on." Anna whispered as she adjusted the button. "You're just going to take it off again when we get upstairs."

"That's half the fun." He growled as he kissed the sweet spot on her neck he knew drove her crazy. He couldn't help but smile when she let out a purr, but he instantly pulled away and put on a stern face when he heard the bell for the elevator ring. He couldn't risk have an employee spot him making out with his wife. That might ruin his reputation as hard-nosed and evil.

They both had straighten themselves and began rounding the car when the elevator doors open to reveal that the strangers in the elevator were not strangers. Out walked Isabella and unexpectedly Simon. Isabella gave her parents a smile and a hello and Simon respectfully greeted them. Unlike Ryo, Simon was not intimidated by the Kaibas, he was at complete ease around them. So much so that he forgot all protocol as he clamored exuberantly about the car the Kaibas had just disembarked from.

"Wow! Now that's a classic." Simon said with enthusiasm. "What is she an '85?"

Kaiba walked away from his wife and stood beside Simon. "Close she's an '83." Kaiba seemed very pleased to discuss his favorite vehicle.

"Not many of these come up for auction and in such great shape. Where did you get her?" Simon asked as he ran his hand along the frame.

"It was a wedding gift from my wife." Kaiba explained as he followed Simon around the vehicle and starting explaining it's finer details.

"What is it with men and cars?" Isabella asked as she joined her mother. "Ryo is exactly the same way. He's mesmerized by them."

"Cars have their benefits." Anna said slyly as she recalled the memorable drive she just had with her husband.

"I don't think I'll ever understand it." Isabella huffed.

"I thought you and Ryo were attending that charity event tonight, why are you with Simon?"

"While we were leaving Ryo got called to fix a mess some guy made in Distribution. It was only going to take a couple of minutes but I didn't really want to stick around and watch , so when I ran into Simon he was kind enough to escort me down."

"Without your guard?" Anna asked wearily.

"It's okay, Daddy said I didn't need one as long as I was with Ryo or Simon."

"Simon also?" Her mother eyed her.

Isabella nodded, unaware of her mother's discord.

The elevator bell rang again and out stepped Ryo wearing a fine silk suit with the jacket removed and laying over his bent arm.

"Are you all done then?" Isabella asked.

"That department is a nightmare, we have to do something about it." Ryo huffed in frustration.

"I believe that's my concern not yours." Kaiba snapped as he glared at Ryo.

"Of course sir," Ryo replied directly. "It was just a suggestion."

Kaiba left Simon near the Lamborghini and approached his wife. That's when he finally directed his attention toward Isabella.

"You look pale." He commented as he gently lifted her face so he could get a better look at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little tired." She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't push yourself." He suggested. "If you don't feel up to it, you can skip the event tonight."

"It's okay, I'll show up for a little while. Besides…"

"They don't really care if you stay as long as you drop off the check." Isabella and her father spoke in unison like it was a well rehearsed play.

"Alright, but get some sleep." He gave his daughter a friendly pat on the arm and glared at Ryo one more time before offering his wife his arm and they walked toward the elevator.

"Now that you're here," Simon popped up next to Ryo. "Looks like my guard duty is over. Have a good night." Simon gave a half-wave as he walked away.

Ryo and Isabella walked toward his car in the nearby reserved space.

As Kaiba punched the number for the appropriate floor he noted that his wife was staring mesmerized into the parking garage. A tiny grin formed on her face.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"I just realized how much Simon reminds me of Mokuba."

Kaiba shifted his eyes and caught a quick glimpse of Simon right before the doors closed.

Kaiba's obsession with his daughter's seemingly ill health did not stop in the parking garage. He spent the next week finding elaborate ways of accidentally bumping into her while she was roving the building or making up excuses to visit her in her office, just so he could inspect her condition. And each time he saw her he was less encouraged by his findings. She was definitely not well. Her face was pale and she appeared as though walking long distances was a burden to her. She even had trouble getting out of her desk chair one afternoon. All of which were not good signs. Her health was fragile to begin with and if she had caught a cold or injured herself she could be at a great risk.

With this in mind, Kaiba made his way to Marufuji's office. It was late the building was mostly deserted save for the cleaning crews and odd staff that remained behind to finish work. Marufuji was one of those that remained behind, as was his habit. Kaiba walked into Marufuji's office without knocking and startled the young man so much that he barely had a chance to stand up and bow in respect before Kaiba began to speak.

"My daughter looks ill." He said gruffly.

"She hasn't been sleeping well lately." Technically, Ryo wasn't lying to Kaiba. Isabella had been having trouble sleeping, especially with the morning sickness she was experiencing with her pregnancy.

"Maybe if there wasn't another body in the bed beside her she would be able to sleep more soundly." Kaiba jabbed at him.

Ryo took the insult with no physical reaction, although his mind was furiously cursing at Kaiba.

"I don't think that's what's wrong with her." Kaiba continued with his normal haughtiness. "I think it's more than that." Kaiba waited for his response.

Ryo held his breath? Had Kaiba figured it out, did he know she was pregnant? If he did or did not know, should Ryo come out and tell Kaiba now. It would give Kaiba the answer he wanted, the reason his daughter was ill, and it would finally relieve Ryo and Isabella of their secret burden.

"I didn't expect you to tell me." Kaiba huffed. If he was looking for a straight answer he didn't get one. "I don't believe Isabella will either, she's been very defiant lately. But I do expect you to do your job and if you can't do that then other arrangements will have to be made."

"I am doing my 'job'." Ryo placed great emphasis on the last word.

"No, you're not!" Kaiba raised his voice at him. "If you were my daughter wouldn't look like that."

"I can't control everything that…"

"If you can't do it then I'll find someone else." Kaiba cut him off. "You can always be replaced."

Ryo's eyes narrowed in anger. "You can't do that, we had a deal."

"The way I see it, you're not keeping up your end of the bargain, so I have every right to dispose of you and our deal."

Ryo's fists clenched in anger. He wanted nothing more than to punch Kaiba's lights out. But that was exactly the one thing he couldn't do. It would give Kaiba all the cause he needed to fire him and have him alienated from Isabella. And Ryo wouldn't give Kaiba that kind of satisfaction. He unclenched his fists and spoke calmly. "I'll ask Isabella to take some time off so she can rest. She'll listen to me. She'll do it for me."

"I better see some results, if not I can't guarantee your position here." Kaiba said snidely as he turned and walked out of the office.

Ryo tightly gripped the edge of his desk. He was furious. How dare Kaiba tell him he wasn't doing his 'job'! It was an insult for Kaiba to say that he didn't care about Isabella's health. In fact it was the utmost thing on his mind, especially now. If Kaiba had known the truth, if Ryo had just come out and said that Isabella was pregnant then that scene would have been much different. Kaiba would have understood why Isabella was so pale and weak and wouldn't have blamed Ryo for it. But he would have also condemned Ryo for causing the situation in the first place. Maybe even separating him and Isabella. He couldn't have that. And if Kaiba thought after this little scene that Ryo was going to tell him about the baby, he could forget it. Ryo wasn't about to tell that man anything.

The chatter from outside his office caught Ryo's attention and he peered through the large plate window into the huge entryway that lay opposite. Kaiba was there and he was talking to someone Ryo couldn't see correctly until he stepped a little more into the light. It was Simon Mouto. Ryo stared in some amazement for the few minutes they talked. He had seen Kaiba talking to Simon a few times and in each instance Kaiba seemed friendly and almost pleased to see Simon. Ryo had a hard time believing that Kaiba would even be civil toward Yugi Mouto's son, but he was. He almost appeared, especially at this moment, to be happy to see him, like he approved of him. Why is that Kaiba could approve of Simon Mouto, a boy how had no grand ambitions, no special skills, nothing to make him stand out except the fact that his father was Duel Monster Champion, but not himself? Ryo had tried everything in his power since the age of seven to make Kaiba proud of him, to make Kaiba treat him like a son and accept him, but no matter what he did he couldn't sway Kaiba. Yet all Simon had to do was walk through the door and Kaiba treated him special. Was this another of Kaiba's elaborate plots, or was there something else going on?

Ryo stood quietly hoping to catch a few words of their conversation.

"You did well on that presentation Monday. I believe that new advertising campaign will help win us a few more customers." Kaiba said plainly but in an encouraging tone.

"I can't take all the credit." Simon added humbly. "It was a team effort."

Kaiba smirked. "The first rule in business is that when someone offers you a compliment, even if you weren't responsible, always take credit."

"But I'm not a businessman, sir." Simon interjected politely. "I'm an artist."

Kaiba was amused by this comment. "I suppose you are." He took a step toward the elevators. "Don't forget about Thursday." He added.

"Yes sir, I'll be there."

Once Simon and Kaiba had finished talking, Kaiba walked toward the elevator and much to Ryo's dismay, Simon headed straight for his office. Ryo sat down in his chair, he was not happy to have to deal with Simon. At any other time he might have been nicer to him, but not now, not after he had just been abused by Kaiba.

"Hey!" Said Simon unceremoniously as he gave Ryo a smile and a quick rap on the door.

"If you're looking for Isabella she went home hours ago." Ryo said as he tried going back to his computer and work.

"I came to see you."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at this. What could Simon want?

"Isabella tells me you're a huge auto enthusiast." Simon said cheerfully. "And I just scored some tickets to the Annual Classic and Collectibles Auto Show at the convention center…I may not be an expert on the subject, or good company for that matter, but if you were interested…"

"Why are you even bothering." Ryo interrupted.

"I don't understand." Simon said plainly although he had a good idea of what Ryo was talking about.

"Why bother trying to befriend me?" During the entire time he and Simon spoke Ryo's eyes never left his computer screen.

"Why not?"

"I'm not an idiot." Ryo glared at him now. "I know you're in love with Isabella."

Simon's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

"And right now the only thing that stands between you and her is me. So why bother trying to befriend me when all you really want to do is get me out of the way?"

Simon had no answer for him.

"That is unless this is some trick." Ryo continued. He couldn't degrade Kaiba like this, but he had no qualms about doing it to Simon. "Trying to get on my good side, hoping to find out information that you could use to turn Isabella against me. Well it won't work. I'm won't let Kaiba take her from me and I sure as hell won't let you."

Ryo went back to typing on his computer like nothing had happened, although he did feel better now that he had gotten to vent a little frustration.

"You're right." Simon said softly as he stared down at Ryo's desk. "I am in love with Isabella. I have been all my life." Simon redirected his gaze toward Ryo who was barely looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "But she wants you. And no matter how much it kills me to see her with someone else, I have to accept that you're the one that makes her happy. It's your baby and I'm not going to interfere."

The mention of the baby made Ryo's eyes flash toward him. He couldn't believe Isabella had told Simon but not her own father.

"But Isabella is also my friend." Simon spoke more strongly now. "You're important to her, and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't try being your friend as well." There was a level of disbelief on Ryo's face. "There's no trick," Simon spoke in honesty. "Trust me or don't trust me, that's your decision. Just do what's best for Isabella."

Simon slowly turned, hoping that Ryo would say something but not getting anything he walked out. To say Ryo was put out would be an understatement. In a matter of thirty minutes, two different men had walked into his office and insisted on lecturing him on how he should be handling his relationship with Isabella. Like he wasn't trying to make sure she was safe or happy.

Being too tired and frustrated, Ryo shut off his computer and gathered some paperwork. He was going home. If anything seeing Isabella would make him feel better.

Without any attempt to be quiet, Ryo noisily entered his apartment and started putting his things away before he noticed Isabella. She was in the living room chair with a laptop open on knees, her hands lazily placed upon it, and her eyes closed, she was fast asleep. With a little more tack, Ryo quietly finished discarding his coat and accessories, then went to Bella's side. As he gently cleared the computer from her lap he smiled at her choice of nighttime attire. She was wearing a pair of his pajamas. They were hideously oversized on her slender form, so much that the sleeves came down over her hands and the pant legs dragged the floor, but she didn't care. She said she liked wearing them because they were comfortable. Ryo loved when she wore them because it always gave him a great excuse to take them off of her in bed. Besides being an unusual tool for foreplay, they served to her as a reminder of him. She wore them whenever he was out of town or working late because they had his scent on them, something uniquely his that she could hold on to while he was gone. And it was a reminder to him too, that she was thinking about him.

Bella gave off only a slight moan as Ryo picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tucking her in securely he went about putting on another set of his pajamas and then joined her in the soft confines of the bed. He stared at her for a long while although the only details he could make out in the dim light coming through the window was her profile. He wondered silently how it had come to this. He had been so careful, everything planed and plotted. But the one thing he couldn't predict or control was her. Yes, she had been part of the plan, a means to an end, but it became more than that. She was a way to get to Kaiba. That's why he befriended her at the Duel Academy, so he could be closer to Kaiba. But it backfired. He left there with more information about Kaiba, but he also left with a hollow feeling, it was something he couldn't explain at the time. He understood it years later when just looking at her, even from a distance caused his heart to ache. It all went wrong. How could it all go so terribly wrong? At the age of seven, when he had devised his plan, he didn't expect to fall in love with her. He never thought he could need her this much. But the real question was whether or not he was ready to give up everything he had worked so hard to accomplish just to have her by his side? To call her wife? To gain her love in return?

Slowly he slide his hand across the small lump that was forming in her stomach.

'This little one,' Ryo thought to himself. 'This child will decide my life. Either it will help me in my plans or it will crush them utterly. But no matter what, I must stay, I will never leave them. Bella and my child, they are my family. They are all I have.'

In a short time sleep finally caught up with him and he dreamt of a perfect little house with a bright green yard and flowers in the front. Bella was there too, smiling and laughing as their children played merrily on the grass. It was only a dream, but it was pleasant. And when he awoke, he would remember it.

Simon felt the breath knocked out of him as he hit the matted floor face first. He grunted a little as he turned over to face his attacker.

"You leaned in too far, it threw you off balance." Said the gruff voice of Seto Kaiba. "You've understand the technique, you're just trying too hard. You have to learn when to hold back." He held his hand out and helped Simon to his feet. "That's enough for tonight. You've made good progress."

Kaiba walked over to a bench and picked up a towel and dabbed his sweaty forehead with it. Simon, who was wearing a matching white martial arts practice outfit, approached the bench as well and began putting his things in his bag.

"I do appreciate this, sir." Simon spoke honestly. "You didn't have to take time out of your own schedule to teach me martial arts."

"By the nature of who she is, my daughter doesn't have many friends. And none she would fight me to keep. If she's so determined to have your friendship then it's my job to make sure you're able to protect her."

'Protect her.' Simon thought to himself. "Sir," Simon said almost tentatively. "This man…this Bakura…You really think he's going to hurt Isabella?"

"I'm certain he will. Bakura knows that the best way to get to me is through her." Kaiba headed for the door to leave.

"I don't understand, sir." Simon looked puzzled as he watched Kaiba walk away. "Why is he after you?"

Kaiba paused, it was if the question hit him on the back of the head with a brick. He didn't turn, but he spoke in a troubled voice. "Because I was the one who killed him."

Simon stood there dumbfounded, not understanding how Kaiba could have killed a man who wasn't dead. Kaiba didn't give any more explanation, he left without saying another word.

When Kaiba arrived back at the apartment he went straight for the shower. His body was sweaty and hot, but his mind and heart felt dirtier. There was no way that Simon could have understood the question he asked, or the reaction it would cause within Kaiba. As the water from the shower poured over his head and face, Kaiba couldn't help but lean on the wall and close his eyes. But closing his eyes was the worst thing he could do with the thoughts of Bakura lingering in his mind. The water dripping from his face felt frighteningly familiar. The darkness he saw when his eyes were closed turned from black to red. Red like the blood that was splattered across his face. In his mind he could hear the laughter mixed screams of the man as he stabbed him. The golden blade with jewel encrusted handle gleaming in the sun. Again and again he thrust the blade into the white haired thief. His eyes burned with the sting of blood and rage.

"Stop, it's over!" Came the female voice from behind him, but he didn't stop.

"Please stop!" It cried again, this time her voice cracking with tears.

He continued digging the blade into the man's flesh, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"I command you to stop!" Came a booming voice. Kaiba barely registered that it was there. His hand slowed then stopped. He could focus again, see the man that lie beneath him. He threw down the knife into the dark colored sand and rose. His knees felt weak and his body ached. Staring down at himself he could see that his normally blue and gold robes were stained crimson and his hands slippery with blood.

"High Priest." Came the voice again, but this time less commanding and more sympathetic. But he gave no answer to Pharaoh, he walked instead. It was only a few minutes before his feet touched water and slowly he immersed himself the cool liquid. The Nile had become his baptismal, it would clean him of the blood and his sins. When he arose from the waters he felt cold and numb, it was best that he didn't feel anymore, that he didn't care so much for her. For it was his love for her that he had committed this offense. It was the rage that he felt toward that man, the thief who tortured and raped the Queen, that brought him to this point. He swore that he would never hurt her again, and he was going to make sure of it. He killed for her, for the one woman he couldn't have and the only woman he ever wanted.

His steps were heavy and his direction aimless, all he knew was that he couldn't stay there, not with the stench of death in the air. Wandering he found a destination, the only place he felt happy, with her. It took him all afternoon and into the evening to make his way back to the palace. He didn't bother with the horse that brought him to the bandit's death scene. It felt better to walk. Ignoring the stares and whispers of the people he passed he came to the door to the Queen's chambers and stopped. He placed his hand on the door as if testing it, but didn't open it. How could he? He was a murderer and a butcher, his robes still stained. He was not presentable to her like this, he could not enter. Finding the wall he slumped down beside the door and found a place to rest on the floor. No guards were there to see him do this, none at all. He was uncertain about their lack of presence, but that would be for another day's trouble. He had had all he could stand on this day, besides he was there in case she needed him. He would always be there for her. In life or death.

Time was immeasurable, he sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest for he know not how long. His mind was blank, he didn't want to think or he might recall what he had done. There was a shuffling from inside the room, but he didn't hear it. It was only when the door creaked open that he registered the Queen's movement. She looked down on him in sadness and pity. He supposed that his appearance must have been terrible, his sullen face, tired expression, and red-shot eyes.

"Would you come inside and sit with me?" She asked softly. "Just for a little while?"

Without any disagreeable thoughts about his stained attire or his tired features, he walked in behind her. And he stayed by her side the rest of the night.

"Seto?"

Her voice made his eyes shoot open with a startle.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked from the other side of the shower door.

"Fine." Was Seto's plain answer as he turned off the faucet, shook some excess water out of his hair and grabbed a towel.

"I was just wondering. You have been in there for forty-five minutes."

'Has it been that long?' Seto asked mentally as he dried himself. Apparently he had been so absorbed in his thoughts to realize the time he had spent in the shower. That was the way it worked with some of the more powerful images the High Priest had left in his mind. The Priest only inhabited Seto's body for a few moments, but what remained were all of his memories and experiences, many of which Seto wished he couldn't see. This was one of them. The High Priest lost all control and butchered the man that hurt the woman he loved. But Seto could not blame him, he himself had done no less to the modern Bakura when he attacked Anna. The only difference is that the modern Bakura managed somehow to survive. A regrettable mistake that Seto was determined to correct.

Seto sat on the side of the bed and let Anna dry his hair with a towel. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her in close enough that he could nuzzle his face into her tender stomach.

"Did everything go alright tonight?" She asked with concern.

He had never been able to tell her about what the High priest had done. He didn't want to plague her with the same images he had. And he was too ashamed to tell her what he had done to their version of Bakura all those years ago. Although he was certain she wouldn't think ill of him for doing it, he did think it would disturb her and she should not have to worry about such things.

"It went well." Seto said as he pulled back from her. "Simon is learning quickly."

"He always was smart." Anna said casually as she went back into the bathroom to hang up the towel. When she re-entered the bedroom she found Seto still distracted by his own thoughts. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, it's the only way to get close to him."

"I'm just afraid it's going to backfire on you in the end."

"I'll take my chances."

"He may hate you for trying to manipulate his life."

"What I'm doing to Simon is no different than what you're doing to Marufuji." Seto scowled at her insinuation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna said innocently as she brushed his hair with her fingers.

"Come off it, I know who you hired."

"So I hired some maintenance staff. How is that harming Marufuji?"

Seto glared up at her and she smiled back.

"It will be a good lesson for him I think." She said coyly as she leaned down and kissed her husband. He in turn pulled her down onto the bed.

Ryo rubbed his eyes as he sat at his desk. Another late night, but this would be his last for a while. He had promised Kaiba that he would make sure Isabella took some time off, but what he neglected to mention was that he would be taking the week off with her. Finally some time they could spend alone together, without work and without Kaiba. He was anxious for it to start, yet he had work to finish up before then. He glanced up at the clock, almost time. Isabella said she would be in her office until ten and then she would come to get him and they would leave together.

As he sat there pondering the issues in front of him he was unaware of the grey-blue eyes that watched him through his office windows. The pre-maturely grey haired lady stared at him in awe, as if unable to believe her eyes. Certainly it could not be him after all this time? And here of all places? The ring of the elevator made her jump and she diverted her eyes to see who was approaching. It was a pretty black-haired young woman wearing a nice suit and carrying a bag. She didn't notice the grey-haired woman as she walked straight for the young man's office.

"Are you ready?" Said the young woman happily.

"Sure." Said the man in response.

It only took moments for the young man to put everything away and turn off the lights. As they walked he placed his arm around her waist and seemed very happy. They disappeared into the elevator.

"That young man…" The grey-haired lady asked of the woman standing near her. "who was just here."

"Oh you mean Mr. Marufuji? He's an Executive Officer" Responded the lady as she swept the dirt out of a corner. "You'll probably see him a lot, he tends to work late."

"And that young lady with him?"

"Boy you are new around here aren't you?" Laughed the other lady. "That's Isabella Kaiba, the boss's daughter."

"Kaiba?" The grey-haired lady whispered to herself.

"They've been seeing each other for a couple of years." Explained the lady as she leaned on her broom. "It's only a matter of time before they get engaged. The mail room's got a pool running on when the Kaiba's will announce it. It's only a hundred Yen to get in on it and I hear the pot's pretty high now. Personally, I've got July 1st. Cho who cleans three floors down doesn't think it'll be until next year, and there is some guy in the hanger bay who's betting they'll elope. Fat chance for that considering how Kaiba runs the show."

"Oh," the grey-haired woman was barely audible.

"You better stop worrying about other people's social lives and start working. You don't want to lose your job on the first day."

With one more quick look back at the now darkened office, the lady with the grey-blue eyes went back to work.

The week Ryo and Isabella spent together was blissful. They took every opportunity to do as they pleased which started every morning with sleeping late. Both were quite accustomed to early mornings but since Isabella had been on and off sick, they had both been losing sleep at night. So a few hours extra in the morning was heavenly. The rest of their days consisted of lounging around the apartment doing nothing in particular. And when Isabella felt well enough they ventured out into the city where they did mostly shopping. Of course they had to disguise their trips into the baby stores as expeditions to find presents for a friend who was expecting a child, so as not to tip off the store employees or any prying ears. On a journey to the book store Ryo picked up a couple of books on parenting and child rearing, he thought it best to be informed on what to expect. Isabella couldn't help but think it funny to find him sitting in bed reading Dr. Spock. She laughed at him for it, and he playfully scolded her saying that he was better prepared than she was and he wasn't the one actually having the baby. That's when he forced her to lay down while he read an interesting chapter to her. She nodded off very quickly and left him reading to himself.

Over all the week was wonderful, Ryo felt that this was what it would be like if they were married. A prospect that was getting nearer and appearing much more possible. That is until Kaiba found out about Isabella's pregnancy. Then Kaiba would either force them together or force them apart. Ryo was still uncertain of that outcome. But he knew two things for sure. One that he was not going to leave Isabella and his baby. And two, that this honeymoon had to end and he had to go back to work.

She was alone on the office floor for the first time since she started working at KSI headquarters, since that first night she saw him. She couldn't believe it at first. She hadn't seen him since he was sixteen, when he stopped coming home from the Duel Academy. But she knew him instantly, he looked just like his father. Something she was sure he would never admit or acknowledge. Cautiously, making sure that no one could see her, she crept into his office. If anyone did find her in there she could claim that she was just cleaning or removing the trash, no one would suspect anything from a lowly house cleaner. His secret would be safe. She walked around the large office for a few minutes, inspecting the surroundings. It was clean and well organized, but then he had always been a meticulous child, perhaps that's what you get when your mother is a maid. He was predisposition to it, he liked order and control, exactly why he would come to work here. She noted that there was nothing personal in his office. No potted plant, no jar of mints, no novelty pen, nor wall art, it was stale and colorless. The only thing that was uniquely his was a framed photo on the desk. She picked it up to inspect it. It was of him and that young lady from the other night. They had their arms around each other as they smiled. She wondered if he was happy with this woman. He certainly looked happy, but she knew how deceiving that could be. She pretended for many years that she was happy in her marriage, although she wasn't. He could be doing the same, pretending to be happy just to be closer to achieving his goals. And his goal had always been Kaiba. He admired the man, modeled himself after him, wanted to be him. Thus it came as no big surprise to her that Ryo would chose to date Kaiba's daughter. She might be just one more step. But she wished that wasn't true, her son needed someone to make him happy.

"What are you doing in here?"

The grey-haired lady turned in a near state of terror. The voice was demanding, forceful and so frighteningly familiar.

Ryo had no idea that when he made a quick stop to pick up some paperwork, that he would find someone rummaging through his office. And he was definitely not expecting to find that woman standing there. His eyes went wide with horror and surprise.

"Hello, Ryo." The woman said cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" This time his question was directed at not her presence in his office, but more of her presence in his life.

"I work here now."

"If you work here then you should know about the rules concerning maintenance staff rifling through office materials." He looked down and spotted the frame she held. Anger was bubbling up in him as he snatched the frame from her hands. "And someone's personal items." Quickly he walked over to the desk and hid the frame in a drawer.

"She's very pretty."

"She's none of your concern." He said defensively.

As he picked out paperwork and placed them in his briefcase she tried to think of something else to say before he left. "You look well." She hoped that a positive note might make him more susceptible to talking, but when he didn't respond she pushed a little more. "Sho has been keeping track of your Dueling career. He says you're the best in your generation." He didn't give her a second glance. "You're brother got a good job teaching. He didn't think it would suit him well at first, but now he loves it." It appeared to her that Ryo was nearer the end for his search of paperwork, he was certainly working fast so he didn't have to stay long. "Sho's been a great help to me after…well…I divorced your father a couple of years ago."

"Good for you." He said roughly as he closed his briefcase. "I don't want to see you here again." Ryo hastened his pace out of the office, like being seen with her would ruin him instantly.

The woman watched him walk away as tears started to form in her grey-blue eyes. It was as she feared, he couldn't forgive or forget. It was too late, she had lost her son a long time ago.

Ryo returned to work the next day in a bad mood, not only was his blissful week with Anna over, but he had also had a very uncomfortable if not unwanted encounter with his mother the night before. That he figured was as good as any excuse to be cross with anyone in his path, unfortunately his secretary took the brunt of the attacks. After an hour of dealing with a very disagreeable Mr. Marufuji, his secretary decided it best to hibernate at her desk and stay out of his way. Ryo knew that is was unwise to direct his anger at the poor girl who brought him his coffee and kept his files straight, but he was too disturb to worry about that. Although later he would politely apologize to her for it. The only relief he found in going back to work was knowing that the maintenance staff only worked at night, thus he would be safe from his mother's appearances during the day. That's also when he decided to stop working nights and be with Isabella instead.

"Mr. Marufuji, Personnel on line one for you Sir." Came the cautiously nice voice on the intercom.

'Finally!' Ryo thought to himself. 'I called them over an hour ago.' He picked up the phone.

"Good Morning, sir. What can we do for you?" The woman on the other end seemed very perky.

"There was a woman cleaning the fifteenth floor offices last night. Do you have a file on her?"

The woman could be heard typing and only spoke when she found what she was looking for. "Ms. Kodaki, yes Sir."

Ryo thought it interesting that his mother was using her maiden name again. All the better for him, then it would be harder for people to connect them.

"I caught her going through things in my office. I want her fired."

The woman could be heard clicking a few times on her mouse. "I'm sorry Sir, she was a special hire, she can't be terminated without authorization."

"Who's authorization?"

"CEO Kaiba, Sir."

"Then reassign her to a different area."

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't…" The woman didn't get to finish her sentence because Ryo slammed the phone down.

"Damn that Kaiba! What the hell is he playing at?" Ryo felt like smashing something, but he paused and took a deep breath. He wouldn't act like that, he couldn't. That was something his father would do. Too many times Ryo was witness and victim to one of his father's drunken rages, and he swore he would never be like that. That he would have control and calm in his life. That's why he had to disassociate himself from him, from that life. He never wanted to be dragged into that world of hate and pain again. So Ryo breathed deeply and with his hands rubbed the frustration out of his face. He had to find something peaceful, something to make him happy. He got up from his chair and informing his secretary he was taking a break, went upstairs.

Isabella's office door was cracked, so he quietly pushed it open. She didn't see him at first, her back was to the door and a low stereo was playing. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her typing and singing to the song 'Bennie and the Jets.' He was pretty certain she was singing the lyrics wrong, but then again he never quite understood the words, so she could have been correct. He tapped on the door to get her attention. She turned in her chair and seeing him smiled.

"Hello there. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" She beamed as she spoke. The time off had done wonders for her health and morale.

"How do you feel about getting some lunch?"

"That sounds great. Just give me a minute to save my work."

Ryo lingered, leaning in the doorway, waiting.

Hari sat on the bench. It was a nice day, only a few wispy clouds trailed across the blue sky. The traffic whizzed by and people hurried past, but he didn't see any of it. Hari just sat there, numb and unaware of anything.

"Excuse me mister!" Came a sweet voice from behind him. "Could you throw us back our ball?"

Hari looked down and that's when he first acknowledged the red ball that had bounced toward him and stopped at his feet. He picked it up and walking to the gate of the schoolyard tossed it over.

"Thanks mister!" Called a few appreciative children as they ran back to their game.

But one remained behind. She wasn't at all afraid or disturbed by the ragged looking young man in front of her. She found him more of a curiosity. "You look like my daddy." She said casually, as if the observation was nothing extraordinary.

"Really?" He was still half in a daze.

"Brianna come play with us! Brianna!" The cries of the other children distracted her and she left the strange man to play with her friends.

Hari stared through the wrought iron bars of the gate and watched the happy little girl run and jump. He wished there was another way.

"Cute kid." A hallow and vicious voice spoke in his ear. He didn't have to turn to know it was Bakura. "So how many times were you going to come here before you let me in on it?" Bakura chuckled with a menacing laugh. "She looks like her mother, what a hot piece of ass she is. But oh, that's right…" Bakura's voice trailed off like he was sympathetic, but he was far from it. "You had a thing for Machi, didn't you? A crush on a schoolmate, or was it love? Thought you'd ask her out, maybe go steady? Might have worked too, that is if you had confessed everything to your dear older brother. He was always good with the ladies. What did you think he might help you? Give you some tips? He may not have helped you, but he sure helped himself. And what a nice gift he gave you." Bakura switched positions so that he was now in front of Hari. He deliberately stood out of his line of sight, he didn't want Hari to loose tract of Brianna. "Tell me, how did it make you feel when you watched that tape and saw your brother fucking her brains out?" A devil smile formed on Bakura's face, but Hari's remained stone. He was numb, he wished he could feel something, but he couldn't. "And there's the result." Bakura glanced over at Brianna through the gate. "You're brother's bastard child. Of course he denied it, what kind of guy like him wouldn't? Good thing that tape mysteriously appeared when it did, otherwise he might have gotten away with it. But you didn't know what you had done when you turned him, did you? Sentencing poor Machi to a marriage she can't get out of, stuck with a man that hates her. Not exactly what you planned." Smugly satisfied with his little lecture, Bakura took a few steps away.

Hari watched for a few moments before he spoke. "If you want to hurt the old man…" He turned and started walking away. "Hurt her."

Bakura turned his attention toward the little girl and with a smirk licked his lips.


	26. Sacrifices

Chapter 26

Sacrifices

The click of high heels echoed down the hall of the hospital. Those hurried steps were followed closely behind by the sound of hard soled shoes beating the ground. Neither husband nor wife would have paid much attention to the noise except that the halls in this section of the hospital were barren and the silence they shared between them was so horrible that any distraction was welcome. Seto Kaiba stopped his fruitless pacing in front of the door to view the people coming.

Isabella rounded the corner with a polite speed, one of being rushed, but not fast enough to cause a commotion. Her face was torn between anger and tears, she didn't know what she should be feeling at that moment, she wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

"Where is she?" Isabella's question was rhetorical. She had learned from the front desk in which room the little girl resided, but she felt like she had to utter her plea.

"You shouldn't be here." Kaiba's face was decorated in his normal stone façade, but inside he felt like his daughter looked. Yet unlike her he couldn't show it.

"I want to see her." Isabella sobbed a little as she made a bolt to the door behind her father. He grabbed her by the arms and stopped her. She didn't put up much of a fight. Part of her really didn't want to go into that room and see that poor little girl.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why didn't you tell me when this happened?" Isabella struggled a little against his grasp and he let her go. She retreated to Ryo's side. "She's been missing for two days and I just find out!"

"We didn't want to upset you." These were the first words spoken by her mother since they arrived. Before now she hadn't taken much notice of her mother as she sat on the most uncomfortable looking couch opposite the hospital room. Her mother was pale and her body appeared almost feeble, like she would have trouble standing. The handkerchief in her hand and the wet lines down her face were tell-tale signs of her tears.

"And this is better?" Isabella's irate fit was soothing, helped along by her mother's sorrowful condition. "What happened?"

"Someone abducted her from the schoolyard." Kaiba spoke in his typical rational manner and ignoring his emotional need to lash out. "The instructors don't know how he did it. They said one minute she was playing with some friends and the next she was gone."

"But what about the guards you placed on her?" Isabella hated those bodyguards with every fiber of her body, but she understood that they were there for a reason.

"The Principle wouldn't let them on school grounds. She was all alone."

"I can't believe this is happening." Isabella leaned against Ryo for some support and he wrapped his arm around her, which only garnished an evil glare from Kaiba. "She's only a child." Ryo could feel her strength give a little so he casually held a little tighter in order to support her, but made it not appear that she was ill. "What are her chances?"

"Not good." Kaiba's voice cracked just a little as he spoke. The reality that his granddaughter was dying was beginning to kick in.

Reacting to the news, Isabella buried her face into Ryo's shoulder and he stroked her hair trying to sooth her. He knew she was already so weak from the pregnancy, she really didn't need any more stress to hinder her condition. At a time like this he didn't know how he would be able to comfort her, but he had to try.

The door to the hospital room opened with a moaning squeak. Everyone in the party turned their attention to the nurse exiting. Each held their breath awaiting some update, but it did not come. The lady quietly walked away, she didn't even have a smile to give them. Whilst the others lingered their gazes on the nurse, Isabella's turned toward the slowly closing door. For a brief moment she was able to see into the room. From that she could distinguish there was a tiny body huddled on a bed. She couldn't see any of the child's features for she was covered in sheets and bandages. Isabella wondered how extensive the damage to little Brianna was. It must be bad if they had to cover her face. Next to her sitting in a chair beside the bed was her mother, Machi. In the split second Isabella could view her she was struck at how exhausted and woeful she appeared. Her tears were obvious even if her sobs were not audible. The quick glimpse she got of the room made Isabella feel like she had a two ton weight dropped on her heart. The image of that room and the little girl hidden under bandages replayed in her mind over and over again until she finally registered what was wrong with the scene.

"Where's Kureno?" She asked. Her mother closed her eyes and diverted her face to the ground. Obviously not going to get an answer from her mother she turned to her father. "Daddy, where is he?"

He crossed his arms in typical stern fashion. "He's at the restaurant."

"Why is he there? He should be here with Brianna and Machi."

Her father didn't answer, he only huffed his disapproval.

From how he held Isabella, Ryo could feel the energy rising in her. He had seen it before, it was surge that could only be created by anger. In this she was like her father. He could be energized in an instant if he felt threatened or angry.

In an instant she had burst from his embrace and headed off down the hallway. He didn't try to stop her, he just followed closely. Nor was any direction needed, they got in the car and he drove her where she wanted to go.

Kureno sat at his desk typing heavy and carelessly on his keyboard when Isabella burst through the door. He gave a slight sigh as if expecting her to do something of the sort, but never diverted his eyes from the monitor. Isabella charged up beside him and Ryo hung back in the doorway. This was not something he should interfere in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabella nearly yelled at him.

"These invoices are overdue." He spoke in a tone that was eerily reminiscent of Seto Kaiba.

"You should be at the hospital with your daughter!"

"Why? It won't do any good."

"I won't do any good!" Isabella scrunched her face in disapproval. "You're daughter needs you and you're not there!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm there or not, it won't change things."

At this point Isabella was getting highly agitated by her brother's seeming disinterest. "How can you say that? She needs you. Your presence might be the one thing that gives her the strength to go on living, you have to go and see her."

"Believe me, it's better if she doesn't live."

"You want her to die! I know in the beginning that you didn't want her but…You're her father, god damn it!"

Kureno shifted his gaze from the monitor and stared her down. "I bet he didn't let you in there, did he? You didn't see what the madman did to her. And if you did you wouldn't begrudge me for saying that she should die."

"I don't care what she…"

But before Isabella could finish her sentence Kureno jumped out his chair and loomed down at her. "She doesn't have a face!" Isabella took a step back, she wasn't sure if his abrupt action of flying out the chair or his statement caused her to do it. "They had to ID her from her dental records! The plastic surgeons said that there wasn't even enough left to fix. She's ruined! Utterly and completely! There is no hope for her now. It's better that she die and not have to live with that humiliation and disgrace for the rest of her life."

"I thought you loved her."

"I do, and that's why I don't want to see her in that kind of pain. She should die, it's what's best for all of us."

"Best for you, you mean! You would have gotten rid of Machi a long time ago if you didn't have Brianna in the way."

"You spoiled little brat, you don't know anything!" Kureno had raised his voice previously, but now he was at the point of shouting in his sister's face. "I can't divorce her, because dear old Daddy would never let me. He ruined my life the day he forced me to marry that bitch!"

"Well then maybe you should have kept your pants on!"

Shock and pain rushed through Isabella as her brother's forceful hand slapped her across the face. It only took one second for Ryo to react to this attack. In two large steps he crossed the room. Then in a single bound he jumped over the desk, scattering papers and office equipment onto the floor, and right between the siblings. Before Kureno could even register Ryo's actions, he was hit with a sharp blow to his right cheek and knocked to the floor. Ryo turned his attentions to Isabella who was now showing signs of a bleeding nose when he heard the hollow voice from behind him.

"How dare you touch me you piece of filth!"

On his guard once again Ryo faced the man who was still lying half sprawled on the floor. Apparently being bested in combat didn't deter Kureno from insulting the victor, for he continued his verbal assault.

"You may pretend to be a big shot, but we all know what you really are! You're nothing but trash! A poor pathetic little urchin trying to weasel his way into a rich family. But you're not fooling anyone! No matter how hard you try he will never let you into this family. He'll use you and throw you away like he does everyone. In fact he's already training your replacement, it's only a matter of time before you're out of here."

Ryo's eyes widened in anger and he lunged toward the man sitting on the floor with his hand pulled up to his new wound. He would have attacked again if not for the weakened tug on his arm and the plea of 'please Ryo let's go' he heard in his ear. He slowly retreated and they left the room leaving the seemingly defeated Kureno lying on the floor.

The pair found refuge in a secluded corner of the restaurant's kitchen. It was not yet rush hour and by this point most of the staff had heard about the commotion and were staying far away them. Which was fine for the couple, they preferred the privacy.

"I'm sorry." Isabella said softly to Ryo as he held an icepack up to her cheek. They had both agreed that it was best to try and avoid any swelling or tell-tale sign of the encounter from her father. "I'm sorry." She repeated after getting no response. "I'm sorry for what he said. It was wrong of him to treat you that way."

"It's the truth." Ryo said solemnly.

"No it's not true."

"Bella, we both know it is." He shifted her icepack slightly so he could look directly in her eyes. "You're father knows I come from nothing, he reminds me constantly in case I forget. And that is exactly why he won't let us be together."

"But we are together. And things can change…they already have." Isabella guided Ryo's spare hand to her stomach reminding him of the life inside her. "He can't deny us anymore."

"Can't you see Bella? I want to earn your father's respect not force his hand. I've got to prove myself to him."

"I don't care what he thinks about you, it doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me. And no matter what you say I know it does to you too. You'd regret it if you disappointed him, it would eat you alive and I can't let you do that. So I swear I will become that man you deserve, the kind of man he will gladly call his son."

"Ryo I…" Isabella hesitated and took a deep breath trying to regain her courage. "I've done something that I know is wrong, but I saw no other way. It was all I could do." Isabella diverted her eyes from him in shame.

"I already know."

Isabella flashed wide eyes at him.

"I know you planned it all, that you manipulated things so you could get pregnant. I knew from the very beginning."

"You knew!"

"We had always been so careful, Bella. It couldn't have been an accident. And I think that's why I had a hard time accepting it at first. I didn't want to believe that you were using me, but then I realized why you did it. You wanted a way to guarantee we would always be together. Honestly, that was not the method I would have chosen, but I couldn't deny your reasoning or my child. So I stayed, and your father will never be able to drive me away."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

A small smile had just formed on Isabella's face when the sound of her cell phone made her jump in surprise. Her smile faded as fast as it came. Picking the phone out of her bag she noted the caller. She dreaded answering it, but she felt in many ways she had no choice. With a brief 'yes' she answered. She exchanged no words with the person on the other end, she only listened. Then slowly she closed the phone and looked back at Ryo.

"It's over."

Leaning in Ryo gathered her in his arms. He knew nothing he could no would comfort her, but he held her anyways.

Normally it was not Ryo's custom to show affection toward Isabella in front of her father because of the obvious discord between them, but this was a day that even Kaiba could not deny him giving compassion to the woman he was charged in protecting. Surprisingly as he held Isabella close to him during the graveside service, Ryo received no glares of hatred or disapproval from Kaiba. He didn't even appear to recognize he was there. In fact, Ryo assessed Kaiba to be in a dazed state. Perhaps the death of his only grandchild was too heavy a burden to bear, especially for a man who many considered incapable of showing emotion. Ryo wondered if this grave and somber man had been able to shed a tear for the little girl now being placed into the earth. If he had then certainly it would not be here in front of witnesses, although they were few. Most likely it would be at home and in private. Red stained eyes would be his confessor, but even those were hidden behind dark shaded glasses. Through years of study, this man, this Seto Kaiba, still remained a mystery to Ryo, a mystery that was beautiful and terrible all at once.

The priest had finished and walked away, people had said their last goodbyes and the crowd thinned. Only the immediate family was left now. Anna Kaiba finally lingered from her husbands arm, on which she had clung onto for the most of the ceremony, and approached Machi with kind and reassuring words. She felt it necessary since Kureno had already left without her. Which brought another issue to the table, returning Machi to her home. Anna knew that Seto was in no mood to have visitors in the car, at times like these he had relied solely on his wife. After a brief discussion, Anna called for Ryo to join them. Ryo hesitated only a second in which he quickly assessed Isabella's condition and then traveled the few feet to attend to Mrs. Kaiba's wishes.

Isabella stood alone, which at the moment didn't bother her. It gave her time to look over the scene with her teary eyes, the little coffin draped in white roses, the rows of gravestones that lined the green fields where she knew she would one day be buried also, for this was their land. Her father had bought up these plots before she was born., the reasoning still remained a secret to her, but since then it had become the last resting place of all the Kaibas. Her sight danced along the tombstones that lay rows away from their still empty plots, and then up a slight hill where she spotted another visitor to the scene. He was a little ways off, but still visible. He had probably gone unnoticed because all eyes were directed on the ceremony or because people thought he was a groundskeeper. But Isabella recognized him, even from such a distance. Without a word to the others she silently made her way to him.

The young man saw her approaching and his first instinct was to run, but something made his feet stick to the ground. Perhaps it was because more than anything he wanted to see her again. Isabella stopped a few feet away so that he might have some kind of safety net.

"I'm glad you came, Hari." Isabella spoke softly. "I was worried about you. We hadn't seen you in so long."

"I shouldn't be here, I'm not welcome." He replied in a raspy and strained voice.

"You're family."

"Not anymore, not after what I've done."

"It's okay Hari, Daddy's not mad anymore. If you'd just come down and talk to him, you'll see that."

"It's better I leave." Hari turned and took a few steps, but the rush of feet toward him and the pull on his arm made him stop.

"Please Hari, don't go." Was Isabella's plea.

"I can't stay." He tried not to look at her or he might change his mind.

"At least let me give you this." Isabella hurriedly pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled down something. Handing it to him she explained, "It's where I'm staying now. Please call me if you need anything, I promise I won't bring Daddy into it if you don't want that."

Hari stared down at the hastily written words. He had known about her place for a while and had even been there once, but this was a new address. He figured it had to do something with Marufuji, probably his apartment. "You've always taken care of me." He said with a little pang in his heart.

"It's my job silly. You're my little brother."

"You have to stay away from me, Sissy. It's not safe."

"You haven't called me Sissy in years." The little comment made a smile appear on her face.

"You're not listening!" Hari raised his voice slightly in protest to her seeming ignorance of his warning. "It's not safe, you'll get hurt."

"I know you Hari." Isabella insisted as she stepped right up to him and took his hand. "You'd never hurt me."

Hari peered down into Isabella's bright blue eyes and saw something there he hadn't in years. It was a caring and compassion that appeared so foreign to him now. It was something he missed. Without even thinking about his actions, Hari reached up and gently ran the back of his dirty fingers along her cheek before cupping her face and leaning toward her.

"You're the only person who ever truly loved me." His voice was strained with remorse.

Isabella gave him a small smile and tilted her head slightly as a sign that he could kiss her. It was an old custom between them, a game they played as children. Hari used to give her kisses on her cheek when she was ill so that she might feel better. And she thought that right now she could use a little happiness, so she allowed it. She had no worries about letting him step closer and bring his face up to hers, that is until she realized that he wasn't trying to kiss her cheek, he wanted her lips. In a panic and with a quick huff of surprised breath she jerked her head a little more to the side and forced his kiss onto her check. He only just caught the corner of her lips as he planted the light kiss. Blushing wildly she took a timid step back and he instantly knew he had done wrong. Hari starred at her in a daze, as if he couldn't believe himself what he had just tried to do. Then the instinct to run caught him.

"Tell Machi I'm sorry." He said in a rush as he turned and took off at a fast pace. "I hope she can be happy now."

Isabella didn't pursue, she just stood there shocked. Did he really just try to kiss her? Her own brother. Technically they weren't related, but they had grown up together, they were as close as any real siblings could be. And this turn of events scared her to some degree. In fact she stood there so motionless that she was startled when a pair of hands rested on her shoulders and a concerned voice spoke to her.

"Who was that?" Ryo's eyes never left the figure of the man as it disappeared into the distance.

"It was Hari."

"Your brother?"

"Can we leave now?"

Ryo looked down at her and noted her extremely sad face. He nodded.

All the others left, the only ones who remained were Seto and Anna Kaiba. This was of typical fashion for Seto Kaiba. He was always the first to come and last to go at such terrible events. Many claimed it was some ritual of his, or that it was his way of honoring the dead, and some even said it was a method in which he could mourn in private, but none would deny him his painful vigil.

He stood silently and alone, immune to the workings of the world around him. He didn't notice the people that had come to the funeral or even the tender touch of his wife. For a man normally so alert and conscience of his surroundings, he was at this moment dull and numb. He hadn't even seen the figure that Isabella had spoken to, an occurrence at any other time would have caused him some alarm. In his daze he saw, he felt nothing.

He barely registered the kiss Anna placed on his cheek and the coldness left behind when she released his arm and wandered away. Finally his eyes diverted from their transfixed spot, staring at nothing, to follow her pace as she crossed to the next row of gravestones, one in particular, a large white marble monument. Slowly he mimicked her and walking came to the same grave. He stared at the name engraved on the stone.

Appearing as though she was unphased by the events of the day Anna proceeded to the head of the grave and brushed a few stray leaves away. "They do such a nice job here." Anna spoke calmly as she kept busy by adjusting the flowers that had been placed there earlier. "Everything is always so clean and well kept. They'll take good care of her." After a brief pause she continued, "I wanted to plant some flowers this year, real ones right along the graves. Maybe daisies for Brianna and violets here. What do you think?"

"I think we've buried too many children." His voice came out as a sad hoarse moan.

Anna had asked the question, but she hadn't expected an answer. And yet she found it encouraging that after days of silence from him that he spoke, even if the words were not pleasant.

"One child was too many." Anna added as she stood and rejoined him. "But three…that's too much to bare."

"I've been a fool. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have fought harder to keep him."

Anna wondered silently if they were thinking of the same person.

"But that's all going to change." Seto's voice suddenly became stronger and his face more determined. "From now on we're going to be the family we should have been. And no matter what it costs me, I'm taking my son back."

Anna didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around him in support. He returned the embrace. As per usual, they needed no words between them, they both knew what the other was thinking and feeling. Seto looked up from where he had buried his face into her neck and stared one more time at the name on the gravestone.

"Violets would be nice." He whispered into her ear. "Mokuba always liked violets. He'd be happy to know they're growing around him."

_Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, all heck has been breaking out around here lately. Next chapter should be up much quicker and it should be fun. Anyone curious of why Bakura is so hell bent on hurting the Kaiba's and not Yugi? Well you'll find out in the next chapter._


	27. Protection

Chapter 27

Protection

Yugi was casually looking through a magazine that Anzu had left around the apartment. It was a way of killing time before he closed the shop on a lazy Monday evening. Since there was no one around he didn't feel at all embarrassed that he was reading an article about the gal voted the most beautiful woman in the world and occasionally glancing over at the picture of the supermodel in the skimpy outfit on the next page. He couldn't say he was deeply entrenched in the article, although he did find it interesting that she stays thin by using a dieting combination of beer and grapefruit. He commented to himself that she would be Joey's kind of woman, she was blonde, beautiful, and knew how to hold her liquor. Yugi chuckled to himself as he closed the magazine just in time to hear the ring of the bell as the door opened. He looked up from his seat behind the counter to see someone he didn't expect.

"Anna?"

"Hello Yugi." Anna Kaiba smiled at him, causing him to smile back.

"If you've come to see Anzu I'm afraid you've missed her. She's still at the studio downtown."

"Actually, I came to see you."

"Me?" Not that Yugi was happy to see Anna again, but he did have to admit that it was weird that he would be her selected target.

"Simon told me you needed help with that computer program I wrote you."

"Oh…um…yeah" Yugi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So where's your laptop?" Anna was cutting right to the chase as always.

"Oh, it's upstairs on the table, I'll go get…" But before Yugi could finish his sentence Anna interrupted him.

"No need, I'll find it." With that said she walked right past him into the backroom and toward the stairs.

Yugi panicked slightly, he wasn't exactly expecting her to go trotting upstairs without invitation. It wasn't like she hadn't been up their before, but that was when they were children and engaged, now it was just rude. It seemed to him the longer she was married the pushier and more demanding she became, but he figured that had a lot to do with Kaiba's influence on her.

"Um, Anna!" Yugi stopped her before she got completely out of sight. Anna turned to look at him. "Are these guys with you?" Yugi gestured out the window at the two imposing men standing guard outside the door.

"Oh yeah, don't mind them. They're just here to keep an eye on me."

"Should I let them in?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"No, they're fine out there." Anna spoke nonchalantly and disappeared up the stairs.

With little hesitation Yugi locked the shop door and went up stairs. As soon as he came into sight of the dining room he saw that Anna had indeed found his laptops, both old and new and was proceeding to set them up. As usual she was getting right to work, in his mind no doubt she wanted to get this project over with so she could leave as soon as possible. That only troubled him a little.

Yugi pulled up a chair adjacent to Anna's work station. "So Simon told on me, huh?"

"He didn't mean any harm by it. He was just trying to help you."

"Come to think of it." Yugi scratched his head. "I don't remember telling him you wrote that program. I wonder how he figured it out."

"He's very perceptive. I'm sure it didn't take him long to put two and two together." Anna smiled devilishly. "Especially after our secret got out."

"Our secret?" Yugi gave her a confused look.

"About our engagement."

"I didn't realize that was a secret." Yugi's face turned a little red. "I kinda told Simon about that. I hope it didn't cause you any problems."

"Yes and no." Anna said calmly as she continued to transfer data between laptops. "Isabella started asking questions and we had to tell her the whole sorted tale." With a snicker Anna smiled even bigger. "It really didn't bother me, I knew she would find out eventually, but poor Seto…he was uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable because it didn't show him in the best light?" Yugi put his description mildly. No one would be proud to tell their child that they stole another man's fiancée.

"More like because Ryo Marufuji was in the room. It's been a long time since I've seen Seto squirm that much."

"Anzu told me that those two didn't get along too well. Looks like that hasn't changed any."

"Not really." An inaudible sigh escaped her lips.

"Well Kaiba's going to have to used to it." Yugi smirked with delight. "Especially if those two are getting married."

Anna's fingers froze in shock and she turned toward him with wide eyes. "Who says they are getting married?"

"Oh no, umm…nobody!" Yugi waved his hands around in front of him. "I haven't heard anything official, it's just something Simon said."

"Why would Simon think they're getting married?"

"He didn't explain it. He just told me that it wouldn't be long before Isabella and Marufuji got married."

"Really?" A puzzled look encased Anna's face.

"That must be news to you, huh?"

Putting her fingers to her lip and pulling it slightly Anna thought on things. "Like I said, Simon is very perceptive. I'm sure he knows something we don't."

"He and Isabella have gotten pretty close lately, maybe she's confided in him."

"Maybe." Staring off into space a little Anna thought harder about the situation she had just been informed about.

"It's funny, actually. For a while there I was under the impression that Simon was in love with Isabella." Anna's breath caught in her throat but she showed no other reaction as Yugi continued. "But I guess I was wrong. He's got someone else now, so…" Yugi voice trailed away and his sight drifted to the floor. He knew deep down that was better for Simon to be with Grace, but he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart for losing her.

"That's good." Anna spoke in a strange manner which Yugi didn't know exactly how to take. "I didn't realize Simon had a girlfriend."

"Well, they aren't officially going out or anything, or so Grace tells me. Oh yeah, Grace is her name. She works in the game shop." A pathetic smile formed on his face. "Grace says they're not dating but they have been seeing a lot of each other lately. She even left early from work so they could go see a movie."

"She must be nice." Anna's smile returned.

"Yeah, she's great." Yugi's half-ass attempt at a smile made Anna giggle, she guessed there was more to this story than he was telling.

"Hey, don't look so glum." Anna elbowed him. "Don't think of it as losing a son so much as gaining a daughter."

The edges of Yugi's mouth curled up. "I could say the same for you."

"Cripes are they really old enough to get married?" Anna gave herself a light hearted laugh.

"The question is are we really that old?"

"It seems like only yesterday we were hanging out at the beach and I was doing all night benders with Anzu and Mai." Leaning back in her chair Anna laughed at her own silliness.

"That's before you became married and respectable." Yugi teased.

"Yeah right!" Anna laughed out loud at the thought. "Me and Seto respectable? Ya know he looks all calm and responsible on the outside but on the inside was this wild man ready to come out. Once he was unleashed there was no stopping him. On more than one occasion we got ourselves into some major trouble."

"Oh you mean like sneaking off together behind your fiancée's back?" Yugi smiled letting Anna know he didn't mean any harm in his playing.

"No, I'm talking way after that." Anna waved her hand gesturing that two-timing Yugi wasn't the half of it. "We used to go out all hours of the night to clubs, disguised of course so no one would recognize us. And on our second trip to Italy we ditched Mokuba back at the villa and we took some blankets up the hillside over looking the vineyard. And that wasn't the weirdest place we ever had sex, nor the most public."

As Anna spouted out a few more locations of their intercourse exploits, Yugi's eyes got as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe she was actually telling him this. Of course he wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that he tried not to picture Kaiba and Anna doing such things or that compared to them he and Anzu had a very tame sex life.

"Of course the office goes without saying." Anna continued. "And the elevator, but then again that elevator held special meaning to us and when you get stuck in it for a second time you just have to take the opportunity that is given to you. But ya know I never could talk him into the piercing…"

Yugi blinked.

"But he did get the tattoo."

"He has a tattoo?" Utter disbelief spanned Yugi's face.

"He liked it so much he got two, even after all that shit he gave me about Mokuba's."

"He's got two?" Before Yugi could comprehend what he was saying he asked something totally inappropriate. "Where?"

Anna was about to answer but she stopped short. "Well, Seto is a little sensitive about that."

"Why is it someplace weird like on his butt?" Yugi knew he shouldn't be laughing but since Anna was he thought it okay.

"If I couldn't talk him into that piercing, he's definitely not going to get tattooed on his butt."

Yugi couldn't help but think that her behavior was a little off the wall, definitely not the norm for Anna. She never talked about personal things with him. It was peculiar to say the least and made him wonder. The words entered his head and before thinking he spoke them. "Are you drunk?"

Anna smirked and lifting her hand indicated with her fingers a distance. "Just a little."

"Oh Anna." Yugi threw some sympathetic eyes toward her and her smile faded. "This isn't like you."

"It's just…" She buried her face in her hands trying to cover her shame. "It's been so hard. She was just a child."

Yugi hadn't been invited to Brianna's funeral, but he knew full well what happened to the little girl.

"And damn that Seto." Anna continued with a tinge of anger in her voice. "He reverted back into his shell and left me to deal with it all. Just like with Mokuba. He couldn't face the truth so he just pretended like it didn't happen. He left me all alone…again."

Yugi noted that she wasn't crying, but it looked like the flood gates would open at any moment and all her tears would come pouring out. Apparently Yugi knew something about Anna that Kaiba did not. Anna was the kind of person who acted tough, but in reality needed a lot of emotional support. And he wasn't sure that Kaiba was able to give that to her, at least the Kaiba he knew didn't. That had to be why she was there in his apartment, she needed someone to talk to, someone to comfort her. The only question left in his mind was why she came to him and not Anzu. She would have been the more logical choice. But she didn't go to Anzu and Yugi wasn't about to turn her away.

Anna laid her head down on the table in front of her and wrapped her arms around her head, like that would shield her from her sadness. "I'm so sorry Yugi." Her voice echoed off the table as she fought back the tears. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this. It's just I needed…" She stopped short of what she wanted to say.

"A friend?" Yugi finished for her.

"Forgiveness."

Yugi was startled, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Forgiveness? For what?"

Picking her head up off the table but still directing her gaze downward she edged on, "I've been horrible to you, Yugi. You gave me your trust and I betrayed you . I was cheating on you, and it was wrong. I rationalized everything and pretended it was all right, but it wasn't. I was hurting you and I didn't care, I only thought of myself. I wanted to be with Seto and I didn't care what I did to you. I was greedy and selfish and you didn't deserve what I did. You didn't deserve any of the things I did to you."

"Anna." Yugi spoke in a kind and reassuring voice. "It's been twenty-five years. Don't worry about it, it's not important anymore."

"Yes it is!" She raised her voice but held it just below a shout. She still couldn't look at him, instead she shook her head slowly as she stared at the table. "Please Yugi I need your forgiveness. I can't have this looming over me, not now…not now when all of this is happening. I have to release this burden before it's too late."

Gently Yugi placed his hand on hers. "Tell me something." He gave her a tiny but warm smile. "Do you love Kaiba?"

She looked up at him finally. "More than ever." She said with a sniffle.

"Then you don't need my forgiveness." Yugi tightened his hold on her hand. "Life's unpredictable at best and you can't control who you fall in love with. When you chose someone else I can't say that it didn't hurt, but it was also a relief. Suddenly the pressure was gone and I could do what I wanted and be with who I wanted. In a way I guess you could say I was a little greedy too. Because I was happy you moved on. So don't fret over it because I don't consider our time together to be wasted or hurtful. I was glad that I got to know you and could call you my friend. But if you need to hear it…" Yugi smiled whole-heartedly at her. "I forgive you for everything."

"Don't say that. You don't know what I've done to you."

"No matter what it was, I'm sure it can be fixed."

"I hope to God Yugi that you never find out."

Yugi wasn't exactly sure how to take that comment. Part of him wanted to pursue the issue and find out what she meant by it, but the smarter part of him said to leave it alone. Some things, he figured, were better left unsaid. "You know what I think?" Yugi added and Anna slightly shook her head. "I think you need some coffee." Anna couldn't help but nod her approval.

It had been at least an hour as Anna lay on Yugi's couch with a damp cloth on her forehead. He had managed to get some food into her which improved her condition ten-fold. She was more alert now that her inebriation was declining, and much to Yugi's delight, Anna had stopped ranting personal things about her and Seto. Everything she had told him that night just drove home the idea that he had had since he was a teenager, that Anna was too much for him and he would never have been able to keep up. He was actually quite shocked that Kaiba could, but then again Kaiba loved a challenge and being married to Anna was the greatest challenge anyone could face.

"You wanna try sitting up?" Yugi asked as he approached the couch holding a book.

Anna groaned a little as she sat upright on the couch. She still felt terrible, not only from her hang-over but because of the endless stream of apologies and sobs she thrust upon Yugi. She wanted to say she was sorry for that, but she thought he had heard too many apologies for one night, so she let it be.

"I brought you something to cheer you up." Yugi handed her the book he was carrying.

She took the book and opened it to the first page only to be met by familiar faces. It was filled with photographs from a long time ago, some from before Anna joined their group and others during and after.

"You kept all of these?" Anna asked softly, loud noises at this point would be too hard for her to bare.

"I think I'm the only one that did. Everyone always comes to be when they've lost theirs and needs a copy."

"I don't have any pictures like these." Anna commented as she flipped to the next few pages.

"I guess not. I'm sure Kaiba doesn't want to see pictures of me in his house."

"True, he probably would have burned them and enjoyed every minute of it." She turned to the next page. "Oh I remember this." She pointed at the suspect photo. "That's when we all went to the beach. I'm surprised you still have this. After all, you weren't too thrilled with me that day."

"It wasn't that bad. I wasn't happy that those guys were flirting with you, but we all still had fun. Besides I can't get rid of that photo."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Come on!" Yugi blushed a little. "It's a picture of you and Anzu in bikinis, of course! I am a guy after all."

A happy snort of a laugh escaped Anna lips as she listened to him.

"Even Joey has a copy of that picture." Yugi added with a giggle.

"I don't want to know what Joey thinks or does when he looks at this picture." Anna laughed.

"As long as he's not looking at Anzu while he's doing it."

"Oh great! Make me the object of the pervert's desires."

"Don't worry, he's got other things to direct his attention now-a-days." Yugi smiled big.

"Anzu told me he had a new girlfriend. Someone he knew from High School right?"

"Yeah, Naru. She's really nice. Joey brought her over here a couple of times. I think he was looking for approval from us or something. He's totally heads over heels for her and he's a lot happier than I've seen him in a long while."

"Good for Joey. He's really had some hard times with Mai. She's my friend and all, but those two weren't good for each other. But maybe now that he's moved on so can she." Anna turned the page and the conversation. "Oh my look at that little guy." Anna was looking at a picture of Simon as a baby all wrapped up in a blue blanket. "He was a such an adorable baby."

"He was always good looking, even back then. Good thing he got his mother's looks. Especially those beautiful blue eyes."

"I don't know." Anna smiled as she admired the sequence of pictures that followed. "I see a lot of his father in him." She ran her finger down the cheek of one of the photos. "Just little things here and there."

Without much ado, Anna closed the book and sighed. "Yugi." She began slowly. "There was another reason I came here tonight. Something that has been weighing on our minds for a while."

Yugi peered at her with his curious violet eyes.

"Seto and I have been thinking about this and with everything that has happened lately…we would like to offer your family protection."

Yugi didn't need an explanation of who he should be fearful of, he was well aware of Bakura's recent reappearance and alleged cruelties. "What kind of protection?"

"Guards…security systems…anything you need to keep all of you safe."

"I appreciate the offer." Yugi said with a strain of confidence in his voice. "But we won't be needing it."

"I know he's been focusing all his rage on us lately, but it's only a matter of time before he comes after you too."

"He won't come after me."

"Of course he will. You may not carry the Millennium Puzzle anymore, but in his eyes you are still Pharaoh. He'll want to exact his revenge on you as well."

Yugi shook his head lightly. "He won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of what Kaiba did." Yugi spoke plainly.

"What did Seto do?" Anna's eyes were full of puzzlement.

"Did Kaiba ever tell you what happened that night that Bakura died?"

"He said that he tracked him down and tried to confront him but that Bakura was a coward and he threw himself off a cliff."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Yugi said remorsefully as he cast his eyes toward the floor.

"Tell me."

"I don't know if I should."

"Please Yugi." Anna touched his arm and her looked over at her. "Please I need to know why this is happening. Why my granddaughter had to suffer."

Truth is a powerful thing and Yugi understood that. It was obvious that Kaiba abbreviated the events of that night so that he would look more favorable. And most likely if Anna knew what really happened she might think less of him for what he did. But Anna also had the right to know why such tragedy and terror had been set loose upon her family. Maybe it was the only way to find a solution to this problem without the deaths that surely were to come.

Yugi let out a deep breath.

"I guess it started that night you were attacked." His voice was slow and deliberate. "I got a phone call from Bakura. He was panicked and it sounded like he was crying. He kept repeating stuff like 'I hurt her! I hurt her! I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop him. There is so much blood!' I tried to calm him down, but he just seemed to get more hysterical. Finally he told me what he had done, how he attacked you. He said he was just walking down the street when he spotted you getting out of your car and going into that building. Suddenly his other side took over, the one from inside the Millennium Ring, the thief. He freaked out and the thief just laughed and told him to chill out and enjoy the ride. He swore that no matter what he did he couldn't stop his other self, the thief was too strong. He was forced to witness everything and couldn't do a thing to help you. It wasn't until you stabbed him that Bakura was able to regain control. But by then it was too late, all he could do was run. That's when he begged me to call you, to apologize for him. He said, 'Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll make everything alright. I promise.' Then he hung up."

"You never delivered his message." Anna spoke softly. She was uncertain whether or not that would have made her feel better or worse at the time.

"When I called Kaiba told me not to." Was Yugi's reply. "He said you had been through enough and to not drag you back into such bad memories. I could tell by his voice that he was angry, not that I blame him. But there was something disturbing about it. It scared me. I knew at that moment that he was going to hunt down Bakura and kill him. That's when I decided what to do. I had to find Bakura first and try to help him."

"It took me two days to find him." Yugi continued after a pause. "He wandered around some, I'm not sure if he knew what he was doing or where he was going. Maybe his other self kept taking control and tried to turn him around. All I know is that I found him along the northern coastline, out amongst the cliffs. It was nighttime and raining so hard you couldn't see three feet in front of you. I had on a light jacket. Anzu made me take it with me. But I was still cold and wet." Yugi took a deep breath. "I came out of the trees and I saw him. Up on this flat cliff overlooking the sea. He had on a t-shirt and jeans, he was soaked to the bone, his hair heavy with the rain, it all matted down to his head. He had his back to me, so I didn't know which side of him was in control. That split second was the most frightening moment of my life.

"_Did you tell her Yugi?" Bakura spoke without turning to see who was there._

_Yugi let out the breath he had been holding in, relieved that it was his friend Bakura he was speaking with. "You can tell her yourself when we get home."_

"_I can't face her, not after what I did."_

"_But it's not your fault, you couldn't control yourself." Yugi tried to reason with him._

"_Do you really think that will matter to him?" Bakura didn't have to elaborate, Yugi knew he meant Kaiba. "I attacked his wife. No matter what I say he's not going to let me live."_

"_Kaiba may be a lot of things, but he will listen to reason, I'm sure…"_

"_It's too late." Bakura cut him off. "He was tracking me too, he'll be here soon."_

"_Then come with me now, before he gets here. There has to be a hospital or someplace that can help you." Yugi had been inching slowly toward Bakura during the conversation, hoping to be able to reach him through words and hands._

"_I have to end this now, Yugi." Bakura took one more step toward the edge of the cliff and Yugi took in a deep gasp of panicked breath. "He's becoming more powerful. I'm afraid. I can feel him inside my brain pushing me out, taking over. He's fighting against me and I'm losing. He'll have full control soon and I'll disappear. That's why I have to do this now, while I still have my own mind."_

"_If he's influencing you then take off the Millennium Ring and he'll be blocked from your mind."_

"_I tried taking it off. I even threw it away, but it's no use. It keeps coming back. It still finds me. And he's always there, talking in the back of my head, telling me to do terrible things. I don't want to do what he says, but sometimes I can't help it. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be a bad person."_

"_You've got control now." Yugi pointed out with an encouraging cheer in his voice. "We just have to practice and soon he won't bother you anymore."_

"_Oh he's still here." Bakura's voice became a little heavier and darker. "He's laying low because he's weak from all the blood."_

"_Blood?" That's when Yugi glanced down and saw the mix of rain and blood that was pooled around Bakura's feet. "You're hurt, you need to see a doctor."_

"_DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO ME!" Bakura turned screaming. His eyes were wide and wild and his pupils were slits. In an instance Yugi could tell that this was the other Bakura he was dealing with. He took a step back in fear. "SHE STABBED ME!" _

_Yugi looked him over and found the inside and front of one pant leg was dyed red with blood and the other slightly covered. It appeared the source of the blood came from his groin. Yugi cringed at the idea, but it did make sense to him. If he was trying to rape Anna, she would strike at him in the one place that would hurt him the most._

"_I'M GOING TO GUT THAT BITCH!" Bakura tried continuing his rant but before another foul word could be uttered he grabbed his head and screamed. "No! Get out of my head!" It was obvious that the two sides were battling for supremacy. "Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled and was answered by a low demonic laugh. "Heeee's Heeere…" His eerie voice echoed._

_Yugi, hearing the trampling of the soft underbrush swung around just as Kaiba emerged from the tree line. His face was sullen and intense. Like the other two people there Kaiba was also soaked by the rain but he appeared unaffected by it, like it didn't exist._

"_Now that everyone's here, we can get this party started." Bakura was still hunched over holding his head, but the voice was clearly the thief's. "That's what you've been waiting for isn't it?"_

_Bakura glanced up at Kaiba. His eyes were scared and apologetic. And threw the rain Yugi could see tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Pleaded his gentle voice. "I'll make it right"_

_Kaiba didn't answer, he just stood there unwavering with a hateful expression._

"_I'm going to stop him." Bakura took a step back toward the cliff. "I have to before he hurts anyone else." Another step. "Please forgive me." Another step and he was right at the edge. He turned and stared down the cliff wall toward the ragging sea below. Extending his foot he leaned over, ready to take his leap and end his life._

"_No!" Yugi yelled as he dashed forward and grabbed onto him, but it was too late. All of Bakura's weight was already tilted over the side and Yugi was too small to pull him back. All Yugi managed to do was get himself dragged over the cliff with Bakura. They both fell and disappeared from Kaiba's sight._

_Kaiba stood silently for a moment before he slowly walked toward the edge. He was careful enough to not get too close incase he might fall, but near enough that he could glance over the side. He gave out a moan and his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight beneath him. Only a few feet down, hanging onto a protruding rock was Yugi and dangling from his jacket sleeve was Bakura._

"_Kaiba! Help us!" Yugi cried._

_Kaiba crouched down and inspected the scene more closely. Yugi was only holding on with one hand, his other was down by his side. He couldn't bring the other up to grasp the cliff because of the weight Bakura was forcing onto his sleeve. Yugi had a good chance at survival, but Bakura didn't. Because of the way the cliff jutted out at the top and recessed back as it got closer to the sea, Bakura had nothing to grab onto, he was literally hanging in mid air. His only matter of support was the flimsy jacket sleeve he had a death grip on. And even that was thin and would no doubt give way. And since Yugi was not able to reach Bakura with his one free hand, Kaiba was certain that it was only a matter of time before Bakura plunged to the sea below._

"_Please Kaiba!" Yugi repeated his plea._

_Kaiba looked down at him with stern eyes. "Let him go and I'll pull you up."_

_Yugi's eyes went wide with shock. "No! Pull us both up." He rebelled. "You have to save us both."_

"_Why?" Kaiba spoke as if asking a normal question. "Haven't you realized that he doesn't deserve to live."_

"_How can you say that!" Yugi yelled back. "Who are you to say who deserves to live and who deserves to die!"_

"_I am the husband of the woman he assaulted!" There was passion and conviction in Kaiba's voice. "Do you really think he would have stopped after he rapped her? No, he would have killed her and others just like her. He doesn't care who he hurts, it's all just a game to him. He's going to keep doing it until someone stops him. And I'm going to stop him, no matter what it takes. I'd rather you not be another of his victims, but have no doubt that I will sacrifice you to get to him." Kaiba reached his arm out in a fake helping gesture. "Now do as I say."_

"_No!" Yugi yelled back. "Can't you see he's just a victim too. He needs our help."_

"_What kind of help is there for someone like that? You think any hospital or mental institution can cure him? He's insane and dangerous and needs to be eliminated."_

"_No, I don't believe that!" Just as Yugi spoke he heard a small ripping noise. Looking at his shoulder he could see the seam of his jacket tearing. "Hurry Kaiba! Please pull us up!"_

"_It's either you or him." Kaiba remained resolute._

"_No! I won't do it! I won't murder him!"_

_Having his answer, Kaiba stood and prepared to walk away, but something caught his attention and he stopped. It was a low and devilish laugh emanating from somewhere below where Yugi hang. Kaiba looked down the cliff to see Bakura, who until this moment had been very silent and still, chuckling happily. He turned his face toward Kaiba and a wide menacing smile greeted him._

"_I knew you had it in you, Kaiba." Bakura spoke darkly. Kaiba didn't answer him, he just stood there. "Do you remember the last time you killed me? What a bloody mess that was. By the way you wouldn't stop stabbing me I'd say you enjoyed it. Wanting to relive it?" His laugh was slow and troubling. Kaiba's eyes narrowed but he didn't bother answering him. "What bothers you more Kaiba? That you can kill so easily or that there isn't really a difference between you and me?"_

_Kaiba turned and took a step away._

"_That's right Kaiba, run away!" Bakura screamed after him just as the tear in Yugi's jacket widened some more. "You better make sure I'm dead Kaiba! Because there isn't a weak little boy left in this body to stop me anymore. He's gone, it's only me now. And if you don't kill me I'm going to come after you. You won't know what suffering is until you've seen what I can do. Did you hear me Kaiba?"_

_Bakura shouted up but there was no way to know if Kaiba heard him, even from where Yugi was he couldn't see Kaiba. As far as Yugi knew Kaiba had left._

_Not seeing any signs from above, Yugi directed his attention down toward Bakura. He had a happy smile on his face as if he was pleased to be dangling off a cliff about to plunge to his death. Yugi didn't know what to say, was there anything that could be said? If what the thief had said was true, then his friend Bakura had finally been absorbed by the ancient spirit. And if so then there was no hope left to try and save him. So letting him go…'No!' Yugi mentally yelled at himself. 'I can't kill him, no matter who he is or what he's done.'_

_Just then a ripping sound caught Yugi's ear, he glanced quickly at his sleeve seam, it was giving way._

"_Quick!" Yugi yelled. "Take my hand, find something to hold on to."_

_Bakura smiled. "See you in Hell, Pharaoh." He said in a satisfactory tone just as the last strength of the threads gave out. The sleeve slid off Yugi's arm, it and Bakura went tumbling down into the rain's hazy mist. Bakura was gone._

_Yugi stared for what seemed like an eternity down at the abyss that his friend had just plunged into. His ears strained to hear any sign of his fate. A scream, the noise of something hitting the rocks below, anything, but all he heard was the roaring of the ocean. Unsatisfied, he finally turned to his own dilemma. He tried raising his spare and sleeveless arm up to grasp the cliff wall, but it wouldn't reach. Having Bakura's weight dragging it down had made it weak. Next he tried pulling himself up with the one arm that was able to reach the rocks, but he was finding it fruitless as well. He hadn't the strength anymore and he feared that he was now destined to share Bakura's fate. Yugi looked down into the mist again. He wondered if it was possible to survive such a fall. Would he make it out alive? Would he ever see Anzu or his friends again. He certainly didn't want it to end like this._

_His fingers began to slip. The strength and determination he had just a few moments earlier had evaporated and he could feel himself bracing for the inevitable. The inevitable that would not come._

_Through the cold rain Yugi felt something warm grasp around his wrist and then slowly he realized he was being lifted. He raised his head to see his unexpected savior. Kaiba was using all his energy to pull him to safety. As Kaiba helped Yugi to the top of the cliff the strangest idea ran through Yugi's head. 'He kept his word.' Yugi thought. He said that if Bakura were to fall he would save him, and Kaiba did exactly that. Yugi was thankful that Kaiba saved his life, but no matter what he couldn't forgive him for what he did to Bakura._

_Kaiba got back to his feet and without a word proceeded to leave the scene, but Yugi wouldn't allow it. After Kaiba had traveled only a few yards Yugi sprung to his feet and dashed toward him. Yugi took a wide swing, hoping to hit Kaiba anywhere on his body. But Kaiba's senses were keener than Yugi's were at that moment, he shifted and dodged the blow, sending Yugi face first into the mud._

"_You son of a bitch!" Yugi yelled as he pushed himself off the ground. Tears streamed down his cheeks but didn't do much to wash away the mud that coated his face. "How could you do it? How could you let him die like that?" _

_Kaiba looked at him with crossed arms and a stern face. "Grow up, Yugi." He spoke, then left in the same direction he came, never once looking back. _

"He walked away and left me laying in the mud." Yugi explained to Anna. "It took me all night to walk to the nearest village. In the morning a fisherman took me out on his boat to look for Bakura, but all we found was the Millennium Ring lodged between some rocks at the base of the cliff. The fisherman said that most likely the tide had washed him out to sea. I never imagined that he could have survived that fall." Yugi glanced over at Anna who was sitting with the photo album clutched to her chest as if she needed it for protection. He wasn't sure how upset she was by this information for she hadn't spoken and she seemed to stare off into space. "I hope I did the right thing by telling you all of this."

Anna came out of her daze and smiled a little at him. "No, I'm glad you did."

"I was afraid you'd think badly of Kaiba for what he did. I can't say I forgave him, but I grew to understand why he did what he did."

"I don't think any less of him for that, in fact I find it encouraging."

Puzzlement covered Yugi's face. He couldn't figure out why Anna thought Kaiba's actions were good.

Seeing Yugi's confusion Anna tried to explain. "You see Seto's not like other people, he has a hard time expressing his emotions. It's not easy for him to but feelings into words, so he shows things through his actions. And for him to be willing to kill for me just proves to me how much he loves me."

Her answer was completely and utterly logical and he didn't expect anything less from the wife of Kaiba. "Good…" Yugi said with a tentative laugh. "I thought after you'd hear all of this that you'd go back and serve him with divorce papers or something."

"Oh no, Seto and I could never get divorced." Anna said smiling even bigger.

"Because you're so much in love?" Yugi joked back.

"No, because we never signed a prenuptial agreement. Can you imagine the legal battle that would ensue if we ever split?"

"Wait a minute!" Yugi spoke a little louder than he meant to. "After all that crap you gave me about a pre-nup, you two never signed one?"

"It's not that we hadn't planned to. Our lawyers spent a month hashing it out before they had a version they thought was far. And typical Seto he insisted on reading it for the hundredth time before he signed anything. One night he was sitting in bed reading it and suddenly he tore it up and threw it on the floor. He said that he didn't want the money coming between us. So we got married without one."

"Wow he either loves you or he's taking you for everything you've got."

"If he was looking to get rid of me I think he would have made his move by now." Anna laughed as she hugged the photo book a little tighter before pulling it away and looking at it again. "Do you mind if I borrow this? I'd like to get some copies and it will be fun to tease Seto with it." She gave him a big 'please and thank you' smile to which Yugi couldn't say 'no'. He nodded. "I promise I'll bring it back in one piece."

Anna stood. "Well I guess I should be getting back. I'm sure Seto is wondering what happened to me."

Yugi also stood and followed her as she made her way toward the door. He had intended to walk her out, but something was weighing on his mind and he had to stop her before she left, maybe she could resolve this for him. "Um, Anna…" Anna turned to him. "I was wondering…well it's something that's been bothering me for a while…could you tell me…why does Kaiba hate me so much?"

Anna blinked. "Isn't it obvious?"

Yugi shook his head.

"He's jealous."

"Jealous of me?" Yugi said in amazement.

"You have something he doesn't."

"What could I possibly have that he doesn't?"

"You have a son."

"Simon?" Yugi whispered.

"I couldn't give him one. And I know it's sounds silly, but in Seto's mind he believes that if things were different…if roles had been reversed…Simon would have been his son."

That concept didn't comfort Yugi, it scared him more than anything. If Kaiba was so set on the idea that Simon should have been his son, then he might try and make Simon his son. Kaiba was a powerful and persuasive man and if he had his sights set on Simon then no one was going to stop him. Kaiba might steal Simon from him.

"Thank you for putting up with me tonight, Yugi." Anna broke Yugi's thoughts. "I know we don't see each other too often, so take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, you too Anna. Stay safe and call me if you need anything."

She smiled.

Yugi escorted her downstairs and to the door where she was met by the guards he had seen earlier. They were exactly where she had left them. Yugi watched as she got into the chauffeured car and gave a quick wave as she drove off. He knew it would be a while before he saw her again.

Seto Kaiba sat in his office intently watching a dot move across the grid pattern on his screen. He had been half neglecting his work as he kept an eye on it's location. And now it was finally moving. He waited until the dot was at a secure zone, latterly only a few feet from his office door before he clicked off the map and shut down the program. A few seconds later Anna Kaiba entered the room.

"You've been gone a while." He commented as he typed.

"Miss me?" Anna said as she leaned over and kissed him. He noted that she was in a better mood now than when she left. He wasn't happy about that.

He broke the kiss and caught the scent of something he normally wouldn't. "You smell like bourbon."

"Sorry, it was necessary."

"So it was necessary to go drinking with Yugi Mouto?" He scowled some.

"You're not being very nice." Anna sat on the desk next to his computer because she knew that would annoy him, or at least get his attention. "And after I went through all the trouble of getting you a gift." She scooted his laptop aside and placed the photo book in front of him.

Kaiba hadn't paid much attention to what she was carrying when she entered the room. It wasn't unusual for her to have work papers with her, so he didn't think much of it. But now that the article was in front of him, his curiosity was flared. Anna reached over and flipped the book to the page she had marked earlier in the car. Kaiba just stared at the photos on the page, he didn't speak. Seto didn't touch the book, it was if he was afraid to touch it, so Anna flipped the pages for him. Each new page made him tense up and Anna new exactly why. He wouldn't say what he was feeling at that exact moment, he couldn't, but she knew. She knew when he placed his hand on top of hers and held it tight.

_Author's note: To the well trained reader you will notice that Simon's eye color has changed. That is completely my fault for not being observant enough. I was under the impression that Tea's eyes were brown and if her eyes were brown and Yugi's were violet then Simon should have hazel eyes. Well, much to my surprise I realized that Tea in fact has blue eyes. Which means Simon would have blue or violet eyes, or a combination there of. So I had to change it. But now it seems like all my characters have blue eyes, seven characters to be precise. Gee I should have named this story 'The Chronicles of the Blue Eyes.' Anyways, I'd like to apologize, I will do more research in the future._


	28. Father Son Reconciliation

Chapter 28

Father and Son Reconciliation

With a great jolt Hari's eyes shot wide open and his mind was painfully alert. Immediately he knew something was wrong. It normally took him hours to wake from one of his drug induced sleep modes, but this time it was different. He was awake and aware.

He didn't move but instead let his eyes searched the room. He easily recognized the side room he was in by the blood stains on the walls. They were a souvenir left over from the 'games' Bakura would play with whomever was unfortunate to be lured into his web. Hari knew one day he might end up like those people, but for the moment Bakura needed him so his execution was delayed.

Along with his eyes he let his ears seek out information. There were no voices, no footsteps, nothing to indicate that Bakura was there. He thought it safe for him to move now. He used his weakened arms to push himself off the floor and onto his knees. Slowly he fought the pain and stiffness of his body and stood. He tried to use the walls to steady himself, but he still managed to stumble a couple of times. It was a few minutes before he was able to walk in a normal manner and freely leave the room.

The door made an eerie squeak as it opened. Like everything else in this place it cast a dark and ominous cloud over him. Upon entering the main room the first thing he noted was the bright sunlight shining in from between the wooden slats that blocked the window. It wasn't much light. Bakura wasn't too fond of having such cheery luminescence in his domain, so he boarded up the windows. Hari peeked out through the slats to the street below. He did this occasionally when Bakura wasn't looking. He didn't know why he did it, it didn't make him feel any better. It most likely made him feel worse seeing people go about their daily lives, watching children playing, spying couples walking together hand in hand. He understood what he saw but he could no longer relate to it, it was a beautiful foreign land and he was in a barren dessert.

Hari glanced up and down the street, nothing particularly interesting him, not until he saw the flash from the digital display on the corner. It was a typical bank sign that displayed the time, date, and temperature. It was the date that Hari found so intriguing. 'Tuesday the 5th?' He asked himself. 'That can't be right.' If the display was telling the truth then something had gone wrong. Normally the drug would cause him to sleep for a few days, but this time he had awoken in only a few hours. He wondered if perhaps Bakura hadn't given him a full dose or that he might be building a tolerance to it. Or worse, he was in the final stage. He would die soon.

He turned his head from the window. Sunlight he figured was not for the dead. Maybe that's why Bakura hated it. Like Hari, Bakura was also dead, but in a different way.

'Where did Bakura go?' He thought. 'He probably thought I would be out of it for a few days so he split. One day I'm going to find out where he goes when I'm asleep.'

His stomach grumbled with discontent. He was always very hungry after he woke, and Bakura never kept any food there. Thus Hari was dependent on Bakura to feed him, yet another way Bakura could control him. But at the moment there was no Bakura, and if Hari was correct he wouldn't see him for a couple more days. So he decided to venture out, perhaps he could scrounge up something.

Passing by the small beat up table he noticed that it was covered in papers. Upon closer inspection he saw that they weren't papers they were photographs. Hari didn't remember those there before he took his dose. Bakura must have got them out after he went to sleep and left them thinking that Hari wouldn't be awake to view them. But he was viewing them. His eyes went wide with panic as he saw the subject of Bakura's fixation. All the photos, every single one of them was of Isabella. He brushed them around the table, spreading them out to get a better view. Dozens of photos of her coming and going, to the office, to home, out for dinner, shopping, her whole life documented. Hari's heart jumped in his chest. Bakura had no intention of keeping his word, he was going to hurt Isabella and Hari couldn't allow that.

The echo of the door slamming followed behind him as he raced down the stairway and out into the streets.

Isabella peered conspicuously at the unwritten papers strewn across her desk. She rubbed her temples clockwise, hoping to alleviate the migraine soon on its way. Her mind began to wander, but it was forced to stop by an unexpected pang in her stomach. This being another small reminder of the unborn baby occupying her womb. She shook her head trying to shake the pain, now forgetting entirely about her migraine. Standing up from her chair and gathering her things, she decided to call it a day.

Before leaving the office the deal she made with her father reminded her to call her bodyguards. When she exited the elevator on the ground floor she was met by her escorts. There were two guards now, bigger and burlier looking than before. She wondered if these guys would be any better protection against Bakura. The last ones looked just as impressive but even they couldn't stop Bakura from getting to Brianna. It seemed that Bakura would always find a way around things, and if he wanted to hurt one of them he would. Their only defense now was to stay alert and not let their guard down. Which was quite difficult for Isabella at the moment as she tried to deal with work, Ryo, her father, and the baby. She was tired and not feeling very well, mostly she was becoming depressed. She desperately wanted something to cheer her up.

With a quick survey of the street outside, the two guards led Isabella through the front doors and toward the waiting car. This was their normal routine on days when Ryo was not driving her. And everyday it played out like clockwork, but not today. Before Isabella could step into the backseat of the vehicle a hand from the passing crowd reached out and grabbed her arm. She immediately tensed and swung around to see her assailant. But before she could get a look at him the guards were instantly upon him. One tackled him and then they both took turned punching and kicking him. The man did not fight back, he just lie on the ground and accepted his beating. It wasn't until Isabella got a good look at the man on the ground that she realized what a terrible mistake had been made.

"No, stop it!" She yelled as she pulled on one of the guard's sleeves. "That's my brother!"

The guards paused a minute, that was all the time Isabella needed to jump between them and protectively cover Hari's body with her own. After this display the guards ceased their assault and instead stood watch over Isabella and her brother as a crowd of spectators gawked.

"Hari, are you alright?" Isabella asked as she gently touched his bruised and slightly bloody face.

"Yeah." He said in a weakened and exhausted state.

With some assistance Isabella was able to get Hari into the vehicle and eventually into her apartment. She felt a little weird about being back in her apartment. It hadn't been lived in for almost two months now, not since she started living with Ryo at his place. She had only occasionally been back to pick up a few things, but never to stay. And yet she didn't know where else to take him. Ryo certainly would not have been happy to have Hari at his place. The two of them were complete strangers, and although Hari was family, Ryo would not have taken kindly to him there. Ryo wasn't comfortable around people he didn't know. And she absolutely couldn't take him up to her parent's apartment. Hari and her father were still feuding. Any attempt take him there would have resulted in him immediately taking off for parts unknown. And she wanted him to stay. So the only option she would come up with was her old apartment.

She shooed the guards away quickly and sat Hari down on the couch where she was able to clearly assess his wounds. It was nothing serious, mostly just some small cuts and a few bruises. The guards had meant to rough him up for attacking her, but not kill him. With some reassuring words she went to the bathroom and came back with some peroxide and gauze to clean him up.

Hari felt like the whole scene was surreal. He was sitting on the couch with Isabella and she was treating his wounds like she did when they were kids. He got into a few scrapes back then and she always tried her best to patch him up afterwards.

"_We should have put them in a private school." _

He heard his father's voice in his head. The memories were rushing back to him whether he wanted to remember them or not.

"_Boys are going to fight no matter what kind of school they are in."_

That was his mother's voice.

"_At least the private schools would be more disciplined and keep him and these other boys out of trouble." _

That's right, he remembered clearly now. His parents were in the hallway outside the room. They were speaking in hushed voices, but he could easily hear them.

"_We agreed that for the boys to be properly socialized that they needed to attend a public school and not some institution for the privileged."_

"_If being beaten to a bloody pulp is what you consider 'socializing' then I think we're succeeding."_

"_Then why don't you teach him martial arts, at least then he could defend himself."_

"_I've tried, but you know what he's like…" There was a pause. "He's too nice to fight back."_

_Mother sighed. "Then what can we do? Going to the principle or his teachers will only cause him more problems. We don't want to make him a bigger target than he already is."_

"_Maybe we need to toughen him up a little."_

_Hari looked up at Isabella and he could tell by the way she was avoiding his eyes that she had heard them too. With small dabs she blotted the blood that dripped from his cheek. He should have been concerned with what their parents were saying outside the door, but he was more worried that he was getting blood on Isabella's bed as they sat there._

_Isabella wheezed a little as she spoke. "You need to tell them whose been doing this to you."_

_He shook his head._

"_But they can make it stop."_

_Hari shifted his eyes down toward the bed sheets._

"_If you don't tell them, then I will."_

"_You can't." Hari snapped his eyes up to meet hers with intensity. Isabella's eyes where half hidden behind her dark hair that fell over her face in a messy tangle._

"_Then you tell them."_

"_No." Hari said in a defeated tone._

"_Do you want him to keep hitting you?"_

"_No, but I…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I can't tell on him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he's my brother."_

"_Brother or not he's hurting you."_

"_He's the only family I've got left."_

"_What about me? Aren't I family?" Isabella's blue eyes peered out from between the strands of her hair. He could tell she was injured by his words._

"_He shouldn't be in there. Isabella's not feeling well and she doesn't need Hari bleeding all over her."_

_Father's voice was clear and booming as he approached the door. As soon as he entered the room he was ushering me out saying that I wasn't helping her by being there. Mother had made her way to the bed and was insisting that Isabella lie back down and tucked her in. She promised that I could come back after I had gotten cleaned up, but I didn't. Isabella kept asking for me, but I pretended like I was too tired and went to bed. I was too ashamed to see her after what I had said. Yes, she was my sister, but not like Kureno was my brother. In many ways I felt closer to her than I did my own flesh and blood. She had always been special to me, but I could never express that to her properly. How could I tell her I loved her?_

Hari met Isabella's eyes with his own. He was half expecting her to look woeful or sad, but instead she had a smile on her face. He looked at her puzzled.

"I can't help it." She said. "I'm so happy you're here."

He blinked twice.

"I was worried about you. At the funeral you looked so…well I don't know how to describe it, but I just knew you shouldn't have left. I wanted you to come back. And you did." She smiled bigger.

"Gee, you're easy to please." Hari said satirically.

"Only when it comes to you."

He gave her a little smile in return for her comment.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Isabella really didn't have to ask, just by looking at him she could tell he probably hadn't eaten in days. "How about I get us something to eat. Anything you want, my treat!"

Hari leaned back against the couch and gave out a pleased sigh. "Hamburger." He replied. "With everything on it. The bigger the better."

A giggle escaped Isabella's lips. "I'm going to find you the biggest juiciest hamburger on the planet. In the meantime…" Isabella stood up taking her medical paraphernalia with her. "I want you to take a bath and get cleaned up, because you stink." She said it in a pleasant almost joking way, but she meant it. Hari didn't like her saying it, but he knew it was true. His hygiene had been severely lacking since he hooked up with Bakura and he couldn't deny that at times even he considered himself pretty rank.

"I'll find you something to wear, but in the meantime I think there is still a robe in the bathroom you can use."

Getting up off the couch Hari walked toward the bathroom she pointed him toward.

"And don't be afraid of the shampoo!" She called after him.

Hari spent nearly forty-five minutes just scrubbing himself with soap, but no matter how clean he got he couldn't help but still feel dirty. That is what Bakura had done to him. The devil took a good young man and turned him into a savage animal. And worse now he was after the one shining light in Hari's life, Isabella. Hari didn't know how he was going to do it, but he swore to himself that he would protect her. He wouldn't let Bakura hurt her.

"Did you fall in?" Isabella's voice accompanied her knock on the door.

"No, I'm done." Hari had just finished dying off and had slipped on the bathrobe. He opened the door.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Because the food is here. And I found some clothes. They're Ryo's but you two are about the same size so…" She presented him with the apparel and he took it. "Those will have to do until we can get you some proper ones."

Hari glanced at the clothes quickly. There was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that he could sleep in and some slacks and a polo type shirt for tomorrow. Of course this was only the tip of the iceberg. He knew that when she said she would get him some proper clothes that meant that come tomorrow she would drag him to every shop in town. And knowing Isabella her shopping fixation wouldn't be satisfied until she had bought him a whole new wardrobe. He really didn't want that kind of attention, but he would do it in order to spend more time with her. At least if he were near her he could keep her safe.

Hari changed into his new clothes. The sweatpants were a bit too long, but otherwise everything fit well. He did feel a little weird wearing her boyfriend's clothes, especially since he had never met the guy.

The pair ate dinner in the living room. Isabella had ordered him three hamburgers with all the fixings as well as extra large fries and a drink. All of which he gobbled down as he if had never had a scrap of food in his life. Isabella had ordered herself a hamburger as well. She was glad Ryo wasn't there for surely he would have yelled at her for eating something too greasy. But her cravings had been so strange lately that the grease actually was quite appealing. She looked up from her burger to notice that Hari was glancing about the room with interest as he munched away on his last sandwich. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Was he homesick? Was he looking for something? Or did he just not like her choice in curtains? As Hari searched the room with his eyes he couldn't help but think how utterly strange this all was. Not so much that he was in Isabella's apartment or that he had ran from Bakura but because of what they were doing. Kaiba would have had a fit if he saw them eating in the living room. He was such a man of strict rules and order and he had a way of doing everything, including meals. Food was to be found only in the kitchen or dining room and never allowed into other areas of the apartment. Heaven forbid he ever catch you with a bag of cookies in your room or there would be hell to pay. And yet here they were, away from Kaiba, eating in the one place he hated to find a crumb or even a glass of water, and on top of that Isabella had her feet on the couch. 'Boy, the old man would flip!' he thought to himself. 'It's a good thing he isn't here or he might have a coronary.'

"I've been thinking." Isabella waited until Hari was almost done with his meal before speaking. "I'd like you to stay here."

"In your apartment?" He asked after swallowing the food he was chewing.

"I don't know what's been happening to you lately but I can't help but feel like there is something wrong. And I'm not going to pry into your life, I know how you hate that, but if you're here then at least I know that you're safe. That you have someplace you can come home to."

Hari thought this terribly ironic. He had come there to keep her safe from Bakura, but unknowingly she was making an attempt to keep him safe from Bakura also. And no matter how much he wanted to stay there, he wasn't sure if he should. "I can't put you out like that."

"It's no bother really." Isabella gave him a reassuring, if not hypnotic, smile. "It will be great having you here. We'll see each other all the time and we can hang out. It will be just like when we were kids."

"I...I don't…It's just…"

"Oh come on." Isabella said in a pleading whiny voice. "If you're worried about privacy don't be. I won't tell Daddy you're here and you'll have the place all to yourself so you can come and go as you please."

"What do you mean I'd have the place all to myself?" Hari interrupted. "You'll be here."

"I don't live here anymore." Isabella couldn't understand why she felt a little embarrassed by that. "I moved in with Ryo. We only maintain this apartment to keep up appearances so Daddy won't find out."

"You're defying the old man?" Hari said with shock. He wouldn't have ever imagined that the princess would revolt against the king.

"Well…" Isabella hesitated, she wasn't sure she should explain all of her reasoning to him just yet. "Things have changed lately, and it's best if I'm with him right now."

In Hari's mind there was only one reason that she would say that, her health had gotten worse. He was hoping that she was over most of that, she hadn't had a bad attack in years and the family was optimistic that the worst was over for her. But perhaps it wasn't.. Hari and Isabella both knew that if her health deteriorated that their father would force her to live with them again so they could take care of her. He was certain that was the last thing Isabella wanted. She was on her own now and seemed happy, she wouldn't go back if she could avoid it. That must be why she was living with this other guy. She could still be on her own, but she would also have someone to take care of her. It's the only thing that made sense to him.

"I want to help you, Sissy." Hari's voice dropped to a low and melodic tone. "If there is anything I can do…"

"Then stay." Isabella said quickly. "I feel so much better knowing that you're alright."

"I don't know how much time I have." This was true, Hari knew that the drug was eating away at him and that there wasn't much time left before he died.

"Then I'll stay with you for as long as you're here. I think it will do us both some good."

She smiled and he couldn't deny his wishes anymore. He above all things wanted to stay there with her, to be close to her once more. It was his fear of what she might discover about his recent life, or what the drug might make him do that kept him from saying yes. But now he was willing to take the risk. He might have to leave anyways, but at least he would have a few days of happiness with her.

He nodded and she grinned with glee.

In an instant, Isabella went into what Hari could only describe as a preparations craze. She called Ryo and left him a message telling him not to expect her. She refused to let Hari sleep on the couch, and he refused to take the bedroom from her, so they compromised with having him sleep in Isabella's home office. She called down to the apartment manager and had a futon brought up. Isabella found out a long time ago that when you have money people are willing to go out of their way to help you and she took advantage of that. It was late in the evening when Hari finally settled down into the soft futon and faded off into an easy sleep.

Hari awoke the next morning in utter contentment. He hadn't slept that well in years. Was it because he felt safe there or that the worries that often plagued him disappeared for one shining moment or because Isabella was just in the next room. He pondered that for a moment as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Then the sumptuous smell of food caught him and his stomach rumbled again. He practically sprang to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, the aroma drawing him to it.

"Isabella, that smells really good. What are you…" Hari rounded the corner into the kitchen but stopped dead in the doorway when he realized it wasn't Isabella who was cooking, it was a man. They had never met, but Hari knew him, it was Ryo Marufuji.

The clang of something metallic sounding hitting the wall woke Isabella with a shock. She jolted up in bed and could hear muffled shouting in another room. Jumping out of bed she took off as fast as she could out of her room and toward the source of the noise. She entered the living room just as Hari bolted past her with a frying pan flying through the air behind him. Isabella stopped just short of being hit by it, instead it collided with the wall near her.

"Get out!"

The familiar voice directed her attention toward the frying pan assailant. Ryo was marching at full speed toward her and after Hari.

"What the hell's going on!" Isabella yelled.

"What's going on?" Ryo spoke in a loud and agitated voice. "What's going on is that I came here to make you breakfast because I knew there was no food in your refrigerator and I find a man in your apartment! How could you betray me like this!"

"How dare you!" Isabella shouted back. "That's my brother Hari not my lover!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Why don't you trust me? You never do!"

"I trust you."

"No you don't! What about Simon? You thought I was having an affair with him that's why you won't even talk to him."

"Well what was I supposed to think? You disappeared for two days without any word."

"Am I required to tell you everything? You're not my father, I don't have to report to you!"

"That's the problem, you don't tell me anything!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then why didn't you tell me your brother was here?"

"Because it's a secret no one can know he's here."

"Why not?" Ryo voice and temper were calming down now.

Ryo's change in voice encouraged Isabella to lower her own. "Because if people knew he was here he'd get scared and he'd run, and I don't want him to go away again."

Ryo released a huge sigh. "Why couldn't you tell me that when you called?"

"I couldn't tell anyone in case word got back to Daddy. Hari would disappear quick if Daddy were to come looking for him. I want to help Hari, I couldn't take the risk."

"Couldn't take the risk?" Isabella knew she couldn't have hurt him more if she would have stabbed him. He shook his head and turned away. "Just get dressed and I'll take you to work."

"I'm not going to work today, I'm staying with Hari."

"Fine. I'm tired of arguing with you." He proceeded to the door and left.

As soon as the door was closed all the pain that Isabella was feeling flooded her and she crumbled over grasping her abdomen. Her stomach had starting hurting the minute she and Ryo begun fighting, but she was holding back showing it. The stress of the situation most likely the cause. She gripped onto the back of the couch trying to stay upright. Hari, sensing the coast was clear, cautiously emerged from the office. Seeing that Isabella was clearly in pain he rushed to her and taking a firm hold on her set her on the couch.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. I haven't been feeling well lately" Isabella groaned.

"Maybe you should take it easy. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Give me a few minutes, it normally passes pretty quick. I just overworked myself, that's all."

"It's all my fault. I'm causing you problems, I should leave." He made a motion to get up but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't go. I'll be fine, I promise. We have the day to ourselves, lets go out and have some fun." She gave him a weak smile and he nodded.

Isabella was correct in the fact that it didn't take her long to recover. In the time it took him to get cleaned up and put on the slightly oversized clothes she had given him, Isabella was in much better spirits. And she perked up dramatically as soon as she got him out of the apartment and into the nearest clothing store. Just as Hari had suspected, Isabella was delighted to be using him as her own personal dress-up doll. She picked out clothes galore, many he didn't like but he tried them on to amuse her anyways. It took every ounce of negotiating skills he had to keep her from buying out the shop for him. But he did come away wearing a new pair of jeans and a clean shirt, not to mention a few bags full of other miscellaneous clothes. And if he thought that was the end he was sorely mistaken. Now that Isabella had in her grasp she wasn't about to stop there. She wasn't satisfied until she had his hair cut, most of his piercing taken out, his face exfoliated and gotten him a manicure and pedicure. Isabella partook in the manicure and pedicure as well. Hari would occasionally glance over at her in the next chair. He thought that she looked tired, more than he remembered her looking when she over exerted herself. She smiled at him trying to cover it up. That disturbed him. It disturbed him more than the two guards that followed and loomed over them all the time. He wondered how she put up with that, but then he realized that it was no different than what he had been dealing with for the past year or so living in Bakura's shadow. You adjust, you survive, that's all either of them could do.

The two of them had been so busy that they hadn't noticed that most of the day had gotten away with them. It was now early afternoon and Isabella was showing obvious signs of fatigue. Hari could have kicked himself, he didn't realize that they had skipped lunch and although Isabella was not a big eater she needed some kind of nourishment. He forced her to stop at a little bistro and have an early dinner. Much to the guards dismay, Isabella insisted on sitting in the outdoor table area where she could feel the cool breeze that was so pleasantly blowing that day. The guards pressured her to sit inside where there was more cover but she refused.

"It's not like there are any snipers out there just waiting for me to show up at this particular café at this particular time. Geez, you guys are so paranoid." She huffed.

The guards begrudgingly took up posts on opposite sides of the table where they could get a good view of the surroundings.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Hari said as he buttered his bread.

"Yeah, they're pretty clueless." Isabella retorted. "But I've gotten used to them."

"All these people are staring at us." Hari said right before he bit into his bread.

Isabella mentally laughed. Hari never did like attention, he was happier going about life being invisible. "It is pretty annoying, but I guess it comes with the territory. People stare at me whether I have the guards with me or not. Especially at work. They talk about me behind my back too. I've become immune to it really. Ryo said I can't take it personally, and he's right. I have to go through life at my own pace."

Hari was looking sour fully at his plate of food. "I'm sorry if I caused you any problems this morning."

He didn't have to explain she knew he meant her scuffle with Ryo. "It's my fault. I didn't tell him you were there and well…he gets jealous really easy. He'll calm down and come back around. Then we'll make up and everything will be fine again."

"Are you sure about this guy?" He asked almost unsure of his own question.

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

"It's just…I mean how well do you really know him?"

"We've been together for years and we live together. I think I know him pretty well, wouldn't you say?" Hari could hear the little bit of frustrated anger in her voice.

"I just want you to be careful. Make sure this is the right guy for you. I don't want you to get blind sided."

"Blind sided?" That word caught her interest. "By what?"

"The truth." He replied simply.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

Hari paused trying to find the right words. He knew if he told her what he had learned from Bakura that she would be upset, perhaps even heartbroken. But he couldn't let her continue this charade their father had set up. He opened his mouth to speak but another distinctly male voice cut him off.

"Fancy meeting you here." It said pleasantly.

Isabella looked over toward the sidewalk adjacent to the café's outdoor tables. "Simon!" She said with glee.

The guards recognizing him allowed him to approach the table. "Playing hooky again?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes I am." She announced proudly.

"I must have been a bad influence on you." Simon joked then looked over at her dining companion. "Hari?" He was a bit surprised at his discovery. "Wow man, it's good to see you." He extended his hand and they exchanged a hearty handshake. "It's been forever. Are you back in town now?"

"Back in town?" Hari was confused by the question.

"Your father told me that you were out of town on business, but he was hoping you'd be coming back soon."

Hari internally scoffed. 'He would say that. Most likely trying to cover for his disappointment of a son.'

"Yeah, I'm back. For a little while at least." Hari said aloud.

"Have a seat and we'll order you something." Isabella invited but Simon waved her off with his hands.

"I'd love to but I can't. I left early from work to run an errand and I haven't quite got it finished yet."

"Another time then?"

"Sure, give me a call. I'd love to catch up with you." He directed his comment toward Hari. Although Hari would have loved to have talked with his old friend Simon he wasn't sure what he would talk to him about. How could he tell Simon or Isabella that he just spent the last year in a drug induced stupor. "It's really good to see you again." Simon gave Hari a smile.

Isabella gave Simon a happy wave goodbye as he walked away. She smiled so genuinely at him, but then again, to Hari's recollection, she always did.

"I never would have recognized him." Hari said when Isabella returned her attention to him.

"He sure has changed."

"There was always something peculiar about him, something I couldn't put my finger on." A puzzled look encased Hari's face.

"What are you going to tell me he's an alien now?" Isabella chuckled in delight.

"No, nothing that obvious." Hari poked at the food on his plate while he thought. "Didn't you think it was weird how Dad never had a problem with us hanging out with Simon? I mean he hated Simon's dad."

"But he never had anything against Auntie Anzu." Isabella pointed out.

"Why do you think that was?"

"That's easy." Isabella said between bites of food. "She was Mom's friend. He couldn't be mean to her without insuring Mom's anger. He probably held his tongue and played nice to appease Mom and then when he got to know her better he decided she wasn't all that bad. You know how Daddy takes a while to warm up to people. Mom told me that even they had a very rough start when they met, but look at them now."

"But that doesn't explain why he was always so nice to Simon."

"Well he couldn't rightly treat Simon badly if he considered Anzu his friend, even if he did disliked Mr. Mouto. Besides, Simon was our friend too. We all practically grew up together. And I didn't have too many friends, so I'm sure Daddy didn't want to run off one of them. Especially one like Simon."

"It just doesn't sit right with me."

"Come on." Isabella protested. "Must you turn everything into a conspiracy? You were always suspicious of everyone. Everyone but Kureno that is. And now you're busting Simon's chops. Which isn't fair. Simon has always been good to you. He got you a spot on the track team in High School didn't he? And you loved that."

"Do you know why I liked being on the track team?" He asked. "Because Dad came to every one of our competitions. He was always there in the stands watching me. It was the only time he made me feel like I was special to him. Because his attention was on me. Not on you or Kureno or the business, it was me he was there to see."

"I think you underestimate how much attention Daddy gave you." Isabella said in a slightly pissed off mode. She hated when people talked bad about her father. "Just off the top of my head I can name at least twelve separate instances when he lavished attention on you."

"Yeah, maybe bad attention." Throwing down his fork he leaned back into his chair with a huff.

"What did you expect him to do, Hari? He's not the huggy feely type. Hell he doesn't even hug me, and I'm his flesh and blood." Isabella sighed. "He speaks through actions not words. Just sitting and talking with you is one of the few ways he can express his affection. I don't know what happened between you two, but I can tell you this with all certainty, Daddy cares a lot about you. And he's worried about you too. He asks me all the time if I've seen or heard from you. He wants make amends and I wish you'd give him the chance."

Isabella was afraid that her words were falling on deaf ears for Hari wouldn't look her he just stared off into space.

"Are you going to tell him I'm here?" He asked bluntly and with a little distain in his voice.

"No." She said plainly. "The way I see it he's tried to come to you, but you wouldn't listen. So the only way this is going to work is if you go to him. And you have to do that when you're ready. No one can force you."

"I don't want him to see me like this. He'll just be disgusted with me."

"Then I'll help you get better." Isabella smiled at him.

He wanted to smile back but he couldn't. Nor could he tell his sister that he would never get better. It only got worse from here.

For two days the pair existed in a relatively calm and content manner. Isabella was happy to have Hari around to talk and laugh with again. He had always been her best friend. But that didn't mean they didn't have their heated discussions during those days. Occasionally he would flare up into one of his rants about their father or the state of the world in general, but it normally subsided quickly and they'd go back to being peaceful again. Isabella wasn't the least bothered by this. He did it all the time as a child. She considered the reason to be that Hari was always so quiet and seemingly helpless. When something bothered him he never said anything, instead he let it build up inside of him until it boiled over. And it was always Isabella he spouted out to. If he didn't have her there in person he would call her at the academy or college and talk her ear off about whatever was bothering him. Isabella never minded she was pleased that he loved her enough to confide in her. She dared to say she missed that while he was gone. It was part of the emptiness she felt when he left.

Hari considered those two days as utter bliss. No one interrupted them, absolutely no one. No Kaiba, no Bakura, not even her boyfriend Marufuji, it was them. And on top of that he was feeling good. So much that he couldn't remember the last time he felt this healthy. The pains he usually experienced were gone, his spirits high, and he had energy to burn. It was strange indeed. He wondered if that was due to a weird reaction to the drug, or if he, by some miracle, might be free from the effects of the drug. He could only hope for the later. Time would give him his answer. But for the time being he was happy to be alone with Isabella.

The soft touch of a hand to her cheek made Isabella stir in her bed. When she felt the kiss to that same cheek is when she registered the weight on the bed next to her. She turned her head and cracked open her eyes to see who was there. It was still dark but she could make out the figure sitting on the bed and his hands brushing away her hair. He leaned down and kissed her on her now exposed lips. It was gentle and sweet and familiar.

"What are you doing here?" She asked half dazed.

"I couldn't sleep." Ryo said quietly. "I wanted to check on you."

She gave him a sleepy smile.

"How have you been?" He asked as he ran his hand across her forehead. Isabella knew that was his sly way of checking to see if she had a temperature.

"Good." She whispered back.

"Been having any trouble?" He said as he slid his free hand along her stomach indicating what kind of trouble he was referring to.

"Just a little morning sickness, but nothing bad."

"Is your brother still here?"

"I was wondering when you would get to your point." Isabella raised a sleepy eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I flew off the handle." Ryo said kindly. "But you know how I am. I can't stand to think of you with another man."

"You know I would never betray you." She flipped over on her other side so she could face him directly. "And I'm sorry too. I should have told you he was here. But you know what I'm like." She snickered at her own joke.

He gave her a gentle smile. Yes, he did know what she was like. And they were both very similar, both having flaws that were deep rooted and hard to wedge out.

"Now that I know you're alright, I think I can go home and get some sleep." He was beginning to lift himself off the bed when she touched his arm.

"Stay." She grinned hypnotically at him and he found he couldn't refuse her.

"I'm afraid I don't have any pajamas that aren't in use." He leaned over and touched the lapel of her nighttime apparel. She was wearing his pajamas.

"I won't mind if you don't wear any pajamas."

"Oh really?" He bent down and kissed her.

It was still early when Isabella awoke the next morning. The first thing her eyes searched for was her sleeping companion, but she didn't find him in the room. After stretching and reclaiming her pajamas from the floor she traveled into the other areas of the apartment hoping to find him. All she found instead was Hari sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Have you seen Ryo?" She asked a little hesitantly, she wasn't sure if he was still on edge about her boyfriend.

"He left more than an hour ago." He said flipping to the next page. "What was he doing here so late."

Isabella blushed slightly hoping that Hari hadn't heard any of the activities that went on in her bedroom. "He came to check on me."

"Check up on is more accurate."

"That's not nice."

"Nor is he."

"Just because he threw a frying pan at your head doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"You do realize he works for the old man."

By the way he called their father the 'old man' Isabella could tell Hari was already upset. Perhaps he didn't approve of the noises he heard last night. "Of course he woks for Daddy, lots of people do."

"Yeah, but not many people get the big cushy job and the corner office."

"Ryo has worked hard for everything he's gotten."

"He sure does."

"Stop being stupid."

"He's an informant Isabella." Hari said loudly as he looked up from his book. Isabella stared at him blankly. "Marufuji and the old man made a deal. He stays with you, makes sure you don't get yourself into trouble, then reports everything to the big man upstairs."

"Wha…no." Isabella's voice was so weak it could barely be heard.

"And in return Marufuji gets an executive level position and all the perks."

"That's not true!" Isabella shouted, her voice had returned to her in a fury. "I know for a fact that Ryo doesn't do that. There are things he would never tell Daddy." Of course she was referring to her pregnancy.

"It is true." Hari was trying to keep his head although his brain had been hurting for the past couple of hours.

"How the hell would you know?"

Hari couldn't come straight out and say that the madman Bakura had told him, he couldn't let her know of his connection to him. "Just because I'm not around all the time doesn't mean I don't keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay."

"So you're keeping tabs on me too?" Isabella's eyes were flames of anger. "Well you can go to hell because I don't believe you. Ryo loves me!"

"Fine." Hari said as he threw the book on the coffee table, Dr. Spock was never an interesting read anyways. "Believe me or not, but I warned you." He got up quickly and made a motion toward his temporary bedroom. But no matter how strong he appeared upon the first steps he obviously became weaker as he walked. He staggered just a bit and leaned against the wall when he could reach it. Observing his distress Isabella rushed over and helped to prop him up as he tried to walk.

"Hari, what's wrong?" She asked. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. "You're burning up." He attempted to wave her off as she tried to access his temperature with her hand to his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" As she took a stronger grip onto his arm she happened to notice the small lines of red staining the back of his new white shirt. "And you're bleeding." She pulled up on his shirt to find the source only to lose her grip on the fabric when she was pushed away.

"No, get away!"

That didn't deter Isabella. She grabbed him again by the arm and with some gentle coaxing got him back to his room where he fell face forward onto the futon. She left him there for a minute while she went to retrieve washcloths, cool water, and the same medical supplies she had used the first day he was there. Placing the supplies and herself next to the futon she proceeded to peel up his shirt to which she received some protest from her patient.

"Listen, we can do this the hard way if you want. But no matter what this shirt is coming off, so you better cooperate and it'll go much smoother."

Hari knew Isabella was a strong willed woman and she when she said she'd take his shirt off she meant it. So he propped himself up on his arms and allowed her to pull the shirt up and over his head. Isabella wasn't prepared for the horror she was presented with. All along his back lay what looked like a hundred straight and slightly curved scratches. The lines had no apparent pattern, they zipped across his back in every conceivable direction, crisscrossing and overlapping. Some where long, other short. Most had been scabbed over by time, but the new fresher looking ones were cracked open and oozing a small amount of blood. Isabella had to hold her breath and her tongue, she was afraid that she was going to scream out of fright and anger. These marks were clearly done by another, there was no way he could have done this to himself. Her only question was whether he wanted this kind of torture, or if he was under the abuse of someone else. She wanted to ask, but she didn't. He was already shaking slightly and his fever was only getting worse. She couldn't see pressing him on this subject now. It could wait until he was better. So she cleaned and dressed his wounds as best she could, then tried to tend to his fever.

"Come." Seto Kaiba said as he acknowledged the knock on his door. He didn't look up as the young man entered the office, he was expecting him after all. "So?" He asked without looking up from his monitor.

"Hari's staying at her apartment." There was a calmness to Ryo's voice.

"Hari?" Kaiba looked up with amazement. "She found him?"

"I think he found her." Ryo politely made the correction to which Kaiba appeared to pay little attention.

"Have you seen him?" Kaiba asked. "How does he look?"

Kaiba's manner was fascinating to Ryo. There was a genuine look of concern on his face and in his voice. It was a thing that Kaiba rarely showed because he felt it was a weakness. "He's pale and thin. I don't think he's been eating well. He also appears sickly, most likely from the malnutrition."

"But my daughter's taking care of him now?"

"Yes, and she insists on doing it herself. She doesn't want you involved. She's afraid you'll scare him off."

"She's probably right." Kaiba said as he stared at nothing across the room. "I want you to keep me posted on everything. And alert me immediately the minute you think Isabella is in over her head. She's an intelligent girl, but sometimes she doesn't now when to ask for help. Especially when it comes to Hari."

Ryo nodded and left. As he walked back to his office he couldn't say that he was proud of himself. No doubt that when Isabella found out, and she would find out, that he told her father about Hari he would be serious trouble. But that was the fine line he walked between Isabella and her father. He couldn't please one with out angering the other. It was a matter of what was important to keep secret and what to expose. And unfortunately for Hari, his secret was not as important as others and he was sacrificed to help cover Isabella's condition. He was not in the best of moods when the doors of the elevator opened and he could see across the lobby area at his secretary's desk and the woman sitting near it. He did not want to deal with her right now.

"Your messages, sir." Said his secretary as she stood respectfully and handed him a small stack of papers.

"Those reports come in yet?" Ryo had his back to the woman sitting on the side chair. Perhaps he thought if he ignored her she would disappear.

"Not yet, sir. I'll call again and have them rushed."

He nodded and stepped toward his office.

"Excuse me, sir." The secretary interrupted him. "His lady was hoping to have a word with you. She says she won't leave until she speaks with you."

"Very well." Ryo huffed and went into his office. He was quickly followed by the woman on the chair. "Close the door." He commanded when she entered. She did as she was told and paused hesitantly. "What do you want, Mother?"

The woman's shyness peeled off some when she heard him call her 'mother.' It had been a long time since he had done that. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, but you're not working at night so I couldn't talk to you then."

Ryo now understood why she was dressed like she was. His mother wore most likely the only nice dress she owned, had her done up in a bun, and had on a tinge of makeup. Obviously she wouldn't dress so elaborately when she was working, but since the only way she could talk to him was during the day she had to make a good appearance so she wouldn't be turned away or looked any more suspicious than she already was.

"At least be quick about it." He said rudely. "I've got work to do."

She took a deep breath. "I saw your father a couple of weeks ago."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked as he stood sorting through his messages.

"He would like to see you. He wants to make amends."

"I have no interest in seeing that man."

"He's not doing well. He's in the hospital." She could tell she wasn't getting through to him. He seemed more interested in the papers in her hand than in her story. "He's dying."

Ryo sat down in his office chair, a blank expression still on his face. "So which was it? His kidneys or his liver? That much drinking was sure to damage one or both."

"It doesn't matter." She said remorsefully. "The important thing is that he wants to make things right with you before he dies."

"I don't need his apologies. I moved on a long time ago. And I have no room in my life for his regrets. Now if that's all you have to say to me then I'd say our conversation is over."

"Don't you care at all?"

"What do you expect me to do? Cry? Ball my eyes out because I grew up in a living hell? I've got a new family now, I don't want that nightmare anymore."

"Ryo..dear…" She was unsure of what else to say. In a brief moment he confirmed all the fears that she had. He really did hate his family and most likely he would never reconcile with them.

"Please leave." He added as he started typing on his computer.

"I'll go, but…" She reached into her purse and produced a small piece of paper. "This is where your father is. In case you change your mind." He made no attempt to accept the paper so she left it on his desk. He continued typing as if the paper didn't exist.

Ryo didn't even give her a sideways glance as she left. But once she was gone he acknowledged the paper. He picked it up, gave it a quick glance, then threw it into the wastebasket. It was not worth his time.

Much to Ryo's dismay, the paper was once again on the corner of his desk when he came to work the next morning. He realized how stupid a move throwing it away was. Obviously his mother would have seen it in there when she was cleaning last night and saved it from the trash. He should have been smarter than that. This time he put the paper in the shredder. He doubted that she would find all the pieces and tape them back together. Although he was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last note that would mysteriously appear on his desk. He had a feeling his mother was going to be a problem in this area. She was always so passive aggressive, trying to get her children to do what she wanted by kind words or suggestions, but never coming straight out and ordering them to do it. Perhaps that's why he was attracted to the persona of someone like Kaiba. Kaiba was anything but passive. He knew what he wanted and he went after it with everything he had. No tip-toeing around people as to not offend. Kaiba was strong where his family was not. And Ryo wanted to be strong.

With the dread of more notes haunting him in the future, Ryo trudged through his daily work. He had sufficiently completed his tasks when he looked at the clock. Right on time. He packed up a few things for later and left work early. Ryo used his key and let himself into Isabella's apartment. The first thing he saw was Isabella semi-pacing the floor, wandering back and forward, as if she didn't know what way to go. She was carrying a cup of tea and seemed confused about what to do with it. She had a very anxious and worried look on her face.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

She suddenly realized he was there. "Yes…no…" She said putting her fingers to lips as she contemplated her next move.

"How are you feeling?" He moved close to her and placed his hand upon her forehead.

"I'm fine." She said with some annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

He could tell she didn't mean to sound angry although she did. Apparently, something was weighing heavily upon her mind. "I'm here to take you to your doctor's appointment."

"Is that today? Oh I completely forgot."

Now Ryo knew she was troubled by something, Isabella never missed an appointment. "It's okay, we still have time. I'll wait while you get ready." He was hoping she'd take the hint about her state of dress. She was wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He could tell she hadn't put any consideration into her appearance today.

"I can't go." She said again with that worried expression.

"It's the obstetrician, you can't miss this appointment."

"But I can't leave Hari."

"I'm sure he'll be fine on his own for a couple of hours." Ryo said reassuringly placing his hand on her arm.

"No, you don't understand. Hari's sick."

A stern look overcame Ryo's face. "If he's sick then you need to stay away from him. You can't afford to be infected right now."

"No, it's not that kind of illness. I think he's having some kind of reaction to something. He's got a fever and yet he's shaking like he's cold. He's in constant pain and he can't eat anything. I thought I'd bring him some tea, but I don't think he'll drink it. I don't know what to do, but I can't leave him alone."

"Then I'll stay with him while you're at the doctor's." Isabella gave him a weary look. "You can't sacrifice your health for his. And you know how important this appointment is. It will be a month before we can schedule another one. We can't afford to miss this."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here with Hari?"

"Believe me, I'd rather be with you, but if you can't leave Hari alone then I'll stay."

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes. Now go get dressed and I'll call for your car to be brought around."

With some reluctance Isabella prepared to leave. She gave Hari a quick check before she left and then hurried out the door. Ryo waited until he saw her from the window get into the car and it drive away before he dared go into the office to check on his patient. He cracked the door open slowly and peeked in. Hari was exactly as Isabella had described him, feverish, shaking, and obviously in pain. His face was sullen, more than it usually appeared and there were predominate dark circles under his eyes. Unlike Isabella, Ryo was aware of what he suffered from.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Came a weak voice from the futon.

Ryo noted that Hari's eyes were slightly open and staring at him. He stepped into the room. "How do you know that?"

"The old man always said I was observant just not very smart. But I'm smart enough to figure out something he hasn't."

"And what makes you think he doesn't know?"

"Because you haven't told him." Hari winced in pain, but Ryo made no attempt to aid him. "That wouldn't fit into your plan, would it?"

"Don't even pretend to understand you know what I'm after."

"Just don't hurt her. If you do I'll…" Hari's voice drifted off a little as unconsciousness threatened to engulf him.

"Or you'll what?"

Ryo didn't get an answer, Hari was asleep. Stepping back into the hallway and closing the door Ryo pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"I think you'd better come over here." He said when the party on the other end answered. "It's just like you said. She's in over her head."

Isabella hurried back through the door of her apartment a few hours later. She had just tossed her purse on a side table and was heading for the hall when Ryo rushed out of the kitchen trying to stop her.

"Bella, wait. There is something you should know."

But she didn't pay much attention. "Sure, give me a minute. I just want to check on Hari." Not stopping she went down the hall and quietly creaked open the door to her office. She was expecting to find Hari asleep on the futon, which he was. But what she didn't expect was to find her father kneeling by the futon dabbing Hari's head with a wet washcloth.

Shocked she could only think to back away as quietly as she entered. She shut the door and glanced down the hallway to where Ryo stood. She had never seen him look so guilty before. She marched up to him and confronted him.

"You told him?" She said in an angry whisper.

"It's not like…" He tried to touch her in a comforting gesture but she batted his hand away.

"How dare you."

"I was trying to help him."

"He doesn't need your help, I'm taking care of him."

"You can't handle this Bella, you don't know how."

"I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. He's my brother and there is nothing I won't do to help him."

Finally fed-up with her self righteous attitude he blurted out, rather aphetically, the issue. "He's an addict, Bella."

She stared at him blankly.

By the look on her face Ryo decided she deserved an explanations of his actions. "You may have lived a sheltered life, but I didn't. I know what withdrawal symptoms look like and he's got them. And by the looks of it, he's into something heavy. That's why I called your father. Hari needs professional help, he needs to be in a hospital where they can treat his symptoms."

"When Hari first got sick he made me promise I wouldn't take him to a hospital. I intend to keep my word."

"You want to keep him here and let him suffer? Because that's what your allowing to happen. In a hospital or rehab center he'll get medication and treatment. He can fight this thing. But if you keep him here he'll only be in more pain. Going cold turkey may be his wish, but it's the much harder of the two paths, it might even kill him."

She turned her back on him. Isabella didn't want to face him or the horrible truth he placed before her. Once again someone was placing a wall in front of her, telling her what she couldn't or shouldn't do, never once considering what she wanted or how she felt. In so many ways Ryo was like her father. Always telling her to do what he wanted and disguising it as logic. Even now, Ryo seemingly gave her a choice. Keep him here and let him suffer or take him someplace he doesn't want to go and have him cured. It seemed so simple, like she only had one choice, but Isabella was smarter than that, she knew there was a third option. One that would help him and allow him to stay with her. This would be her choice. If they found out her plan than they would tell her she couldn't. But Isabella was getting tired of being told 'no'.

Warm hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders in a loving gesture. "I know you're being a good sister and that your family means everything to you, but you're not helping him by keeping him here."

"How would you know how much my family means to me. You won't even talk to yours. You act like they don't exist. So don't be that crap about family bonding, because you don't give a shit." She stepped away from him and his embrace.

He stared at her back for a moment trying to come up with some reasoning or excuse for his actions, but there was only the truth. "I didn't have a family like yours, Bella. My father told me he loved me by going into a drunken rage and beating me. And my mother was too scared to even lift her head up. They made me miserable. Even you couldn't blame me for trying to forget that, to make it all go away." He stepped closer to her. "I gave up everything because I didn't want to be like them. I wanted respect and dignity. And I couldn't have that with them hanging over my shoulder." Ryo gently touched Isabella's arm, hoping to sway her. "I would have given anything to have a family like yours. To have a father who cared about his children like yours does about you and Hari. That's why he's here. I knew he would want his son safe and happy again. I tried to give him that chance at reconciliation."

The conversation was cut off by the abrupt sound of someone clearing their throat. Ryo took a quick step away from Isabella and turned to see Kaiba glaring at him. He looked warily back, wondering how much Kaiba had heard. Isabella glanced at her father over her shoulder in a mean way so that he knew how upset she was with his presence there.

"I'm going to make arrangements to have Hari placed in a rehabilitation center." Kaiba spoke in his normal authoritative tone. "I'll have him picked up tomorrow morning. I trust you to make him comfortable until then." He made his way to the door, yet he could still feel his daughters glaring eyes on his back. "It's what's best for him." He said as he stopped in the doorway. "Marufuji, walk with me to the car, I want a word." Without saying anything else Kaiba left and Marufuji with him.

As soon as the door was closed, Isabella went back to Hari's make-shift room. He was still lying there where she had seen him a few minutes earlier. Wringing out the washcloth in more water she dabbed it to his head. He stirred a little and moaned slightly.

"I dreamt the old man was here." He spoke in a raspy tone.

"It was just a dream. I'm the only one here." She answered back in a loving tone.

"So real…"

"Hari?" Isabella could see he was about to drift into unconsciousness again, so she had to ask quick. "Hari, tell me what it is. Which drug?" He shook his head. "Please Hari, tell me what you're on. It's the only way I can help you. Otherwise they're going to take you away tomorrow. But if you tell me…then I'll get it for you. I don't care how illegal it is, I'll find it. Then you'll be alright again, and you can stay here with me. Look…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "I had this made for you. That way you can come home any time you want. It's yours." She placed the key into his hand and made his fist grip around it. "I want to take care of you, but you have to tell me."

"No." He whispered. "No…no…no…" Hari shook his head slightly and then faded off again into sleep.

She stayed there for a while, just dabbing his head, hoping that he might come back around, but he didn't. She was only stirred with Ryo popped his head in the door and asked quietly. "Do you think we can get him to eat some broth? I'm sure he could use something to eat."

She turned to look at him in the doorway. "I thought you left with Daddy."

"I told you before, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

Hari awoke with a startle. His face was covered in sweat, his head was burning hot and his body was numb. He couldn't believe that his brain was even able to function with all the pain it caused to think. But he could think, barely. And the first and only thing on his mind was death. He knew it was close and would surely take him if he didn't get the drug. He knew that several days ago when the symptoms stared reappearing. In the beginning it was just a headache and some minor body aches, but by the morning he and Isabella had their fight over Marufuji it had greatly advanced. That's why he couldn't sleep the night Marufuji came to visit. He wished it had turned out differently, that some miracle had saved him so he could be free to live in Isabella's apartment and be normal again. But it wasn't to be. Now the only question remained was how he wanted to die. Above all he knew he didn't want to die there. If Isabella came in and found him dead she would never forgive herself. The grief might even make her lose the child she was carrying. He couldn't have that haunting him through eternity. And he didn't want to die in a hospital either. In a sterile white room with tubes sticking out of him and tons of people watching him, waiting for him to die. That was no way to leave this earth. It would be better if he just crawled off and died in a ditch somewhere. Maybe his body would never be identified and then Isabella wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he was truly gone. That might spare her some grief.

His muscles tensed as a wave of pain flooded him. His hands clenched and as they did he felt an object nestled in one of them. With much effort he was able to raise his hand up enough to view the item. It was a key. Now he remembered, Isabella gave it to him. She wanted him to stay. He realized then that staying was the last thing he could do. Distance or death would take him shortly. It was only a matter of which would get to him first.

Isabella woke early. Not that she was able to sleep well that night. The threat of her father retrieving Hari this morning danced menacingly in her mind and she couldn't rest. But halfway through the night she suddenly fell into a deep sleep. The exhaustion of the past couple of days finally taking it's toll. She got up quietly so as not to disturb her bedfellow and wandered to Hari's room. She crept open the door slowly and inspected the scene within.

"Hari!"

The scream woke Ryo like a shot. He sprang out of bed and chased after the sound. He found Isabella running about the apartment looking in ever perceivable location all the while screaming out Hari's name.

"What's the matter?"

"He's gone!" Isabella panicked. "Hari's gone!"

The room was dark as it always was, the devil didn't like light. But even through the darkness Hari could find his way through the small run down apartment. His legs dragged the floor and his arms were barely able to keep him steady along the walls. The pain was excruciating, but he had to keep moving. It took him all day to walk back there and if he stopped now he would never be able to take another step. Limply he pushed open the door to the tiny back room. It was the only place left, if he wasn't in there then he wouldn't be found. Then it was all over. Hari didn't have to hear the man who sat at the table, all he needed was to see the glint off the knife to find his goal.

"So the wayward son has returned home to Papa." Came the menacing voice. "Welcome home son."

As Bakura smiled at him, Hari held tighter to the key in his hand. It was told him what do to. That's when he realized that the only way to keep Isabella safe was to keep an eye on Bakura. Perhaps he could deter his plans. Hari prayed that he was doing the right thing.

_Author's note: Co-author credit given to Tim on this one. He helped write a couple of paragraphs. Go Tim! Next chapter is going to be a tear jerker._


	29. The Edge

Chapter 29

The Edge

"_Is she pregnant?" Seto Kaiba asked in a rather angry tone._

"_No." Defended the young man next to him._

"_Then explain to me why you did something so stupid."_

"_It's not stupid. I love her." The young man said in a huff as he watched the scenery go by through the window of the car. "I told you what I was going to do before I left."_

"_And I told you to wait. You've got your whole life ahead of you, I don't see why you felt like you had to jump into this."_

"_But you and Anna…"_

"_I know." Seto cut him off. "But I also wished we would have been able to wait. Marriage is a big thing, Mokuba. It's a lot of responsibility. I don't think you know what you're getting into."_

"_I thought you'd be happy about this." Mokuba moaned. "That's why I wanted to tell you first."_

"_You expect me to be happy that my little brother in the middle of a rock tour, a career path which I disliked from the beginning, runs off and marries his girlfriend without anyone knowing. In a foreign country no less, are you sure the marriage will even be legal in Japan? And what about Anna? You don't think she's going to be upset that she didn't get to attend? You didn't think this through."_

"_I don't live like you do Seto. I can't be ruled by logic. It doesn't work for me. If I love someone I have to express it. You may suppress your feelings, but I can't."_

"_Very disappointing…" Was Seto's only defense. He sighed in an exhausted way and ran his hand through his beard. "We'll sort this all out when we get back to the apartment. But not a word of this to Isabella. She's not feeling well and I don't want you exciting her unnecessarily."_

I yelled at him. Why did I have to yell at him? Why couldn't I have just accepted the fact that he married that girl and say congratulations. That would have been easier and less harmful, but I never do anything the easy way, not when people go against my wishes. But if I had, if I had only done things differently he wouldn't have been so mad at me. Then he wouldn't have stopped. He would have kept walking by my side. He would still be here.

"_We're coming up on the building now, sir." Came the voice of the driver over the intercom. "It doesn't look like the police have cleared the area yet."_

"_Then pull around to the back entrance. They'll be too many people at the front." Seto responded. He clicked off the intercom and sighed. "I'll be glad when they finish building the parking garage. Just so I can avoid these idiots."_

"_Are they still protesting?" Mokuba asked as he looked more intently out the window._

"_Worse than ever."_

"_Wow is that Greenpeace?" Mokuba said astonished as he watched a rather large and hateful banner zip past the car._

"_Even the environmentalists are here." He glanced out the window through the corner of his eye. "You'd think they'd be on our side."_

"_What do you expect Seto? You bought up all the major oil producing companies in the world and cut off production. There was bound to be some opposition. People need gasoline."_

"_What they need is to stop polluting the air and start looking for cleaner and more efficient fuel sources."_

"_It's not like they can do it overnight. You can't force them."_

"_The fact is if we don't do something drastic then nothing will ever get done. They'll keep dancing around the issue and never change until it's too late. I'm just giving them a reason to start now."_

_Mokuba looked at his brother with disbelief. "Is that truly why you're doing this, or is this it because of Isabella?"_

_Seto crossed his arms in a huff. "It's not fair that I can't even take my daughter to the park without the smog and pollutants nearly killing her. She deserves a normal life and I'm going to give it to her by any means necessary."_

"_Just be careful, Seto. People don't like it when you mess with they're way of living."_

_The car came to a stop. The back doors were visible through the smaller crowd that was gathered there. A handful of security guards exited the building and took up strategic posts along the walkway to bar anyone from getting too close. Mokuba opened his door but Seto stopped him by grabbing his arm._

"_It's an unruly crowd, I should go first." Seto said sternly._

_Mokuba pulled his arm from Seto's grip. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Seto. So stop treating me like one." Mokuba's voice was harsher than Seto remembered it being before. "Besides, I deal with this kind of stuff all the time. Just walk fast and don't stop."_

_Seto scowled at him and Mokuba stepped out of the car. His older brother slid out after him, all the while keeping an eye on the crowd. There were a few security guards protecting the perimeter and holding back the crowd. But the mob outnumbered them at least three to one. Seto blocked out all the shouts and foul language as he plowed through the open line formed by the guards. He didn't pay any attention to the noise around him until it changed from hatred to admiration. There was a sudden change in attitudes after some young girls in the crowd apparently realized who Mokuba was. Things like 'Is that really him?' and 'I can't believe he's here.' or 'He's so hansom in person.' came floating out of the mass of people. Seto noted Mokuba take a glance over his shoulder at the crowd and smile. He was quite pleased with himself and his fame, but Seto was not. Mokuba was in enough trouble already._

"_Ignore them." Seto ordered his brother as they walked side by side. _

_Mokuba gave him a defiant 'humpf!' as he turned away and walked back the few feet to greet the girls who were cheering and waving at him with star struck eyes. Having no other choice, Seto stopped in his tracks and watched as Mokuba exchanged pleasantries with his admirers and sign pieces of paper that were handed to him. Seto hated this. He didn't hate that people loved Mokuba, that was just a fact about Mokuba that he learned to accept. Mokuba always made friends easily and was loved by practically everyone who met him. Even though Seto was not like that himself, he never discredited Mokuba for having such a trait. It was the waiting he hated. Mokuba knew he was in hot water with him over his sudden and unexpected marriage and he was purposely stalling his full blown lecture by dallying with these fans. That made Seto mad, he didn't like to be kept waiting and he certainly didn't like this new rebellious attitude Mokuba had gained. It was something Seto was determined to stamp out as soon as they got upstairs._

_Impatiently Seto waited off to the side as Mokuba made a show with his groupies. Finally Seto gave out an angry huff and approached him. With his arms crossed he said in a malice tone, "That's enough, let's go."_

_Mokuba gave his brother a stern stare. "Fine." He said unwillingly._

At that Point I didn't know what happened. I barely remember the movement in the crowd…the shine of something metallic…the three loud bangs…the pain in my side…the screams…the guards jumping into the crowd. What I remember most was Mokuba pushing me. I was angry at him for that. I thought he was doing it in spite, because I didn't like the fact that he had gotten married. I despised his rudeness so much that I even pushed him back. I felt like I had to show him who was boss. I was his older brother and he had to respect me. Now I wish I hadn't done that. Because…because it was the last brotherly gesture I would ever give him.

_Seto pushed Mokuba away with his elbow and the young man floated back without resistance. He stumbled but stayed on his feet. With a pale face and his hand clenched at his chest he stared off into nothingness. Seto opened his mouth to chastise Mokuba for his actions, but he didn't make a sound. He was thoroughly distracted by the dark red stain that was quickly growing on the front of Mokuba's pale yellow shirt. At first confusion, what would cause?…Then panic as the cause became apparent. Touching Mokuba's shoulders, Seto tried to help him, only to have the young man collapse into his arms. The shock of the moment wore off and Seto could hear the noises around him again. There were shouts both menacing and sympathetic, there was a great scuffling of people as guards tried to subdue and man in the crowd and others tried to protect him. One of them said something like, 'Quick get him inside!' Although much around him was chaos, Seto understood that. He pulled Mokuba closer to him and with all his might dragged the boy into the building. He could sense Mokuba trying to walk, to help, but mostly he was dead weight. A guard ushered them both into a small office on the ground floor. It was unoccupied other than an empty desk. Seto didn't even know what room he was in, his mind was consumed with Mokuba at the moment._

_He laid Mokuba carefully down on the floor and quickly shed his suit jacket, exposing his white long sleeve shirt and vest in the process. He wadded up the jacket and placed it under Mokuba's head as a pillow. There was no need to fold it or make it presentable, the jacket was already stained with Mokuba's blood and it would never be useful again. A guard popped his head into the room to check the situation, but he didn't dare speak, the sight had stunned him._

"_Call an ambulance!" Seto screamed at him. Most likely that had already been done, but he didn't know what else to say. The shout was enough to make the man retreat and leave him alone with Mokuba again. But perhaps that's what he wanted. If these people were not helpful to the situation it was better that they not be there._

_Grabbing Mokuba's shirt forcefully, Seto was able to tear it right down the front and through the rock logo printed on it. Exposing the wound didn't help calm Seto, it only made him panic even more. The wound was relatively small, it was only a single bullet, but the blood seeping from it made such a mess that the damage looked worse than it was. Seto placed his hands on the wound and applied pressure hoping to stop the bleeding, but the blood still oozed out from under his fingers._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_The soft words snapped Seto out of his daze. He had not realized Mokuba was still conscious. He diverted his eyes from the wound and fixed them on Mokuba's face. The young man wasn't even looking at his older brother, his eyes were staring up at the ceiling and his lips trembled as he tried desperately to speak. Seto couldn't respond._

"_I'm sorry…" Came the soft voice again. "I'm such a disappointment."_

_Seto jerkingly shook his head to answer him. "No." He whispered. "You're not…Mokuba you're not."_

_He received no answer, no sign that his brother had heard him. There was nothing. _

_In a flash Seto reached his bloody hand to Mokuba's neck and checked for a pulse. There was none. For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba's hands trembled._

"_Mokuba!" He screamed in vain. "Mokuba!"_

_Determination set in, Seto was bound and determined to not lose his brother. He didn't lose him when their parents died, he didn't lose him when Gosaboro separated them, and he was not going to lose him now. He once again placed his hands on Mokuba's chest and began compressions. _

In a chair on the side of the small room sat Seto Kaiba silently. Beside him was his wife, Anna. He was as still as the grave, never stirring or making a sound. The room itself was devoid of voices. No one spoke. The only noises to be heard were the gentle rustling of papers by the three people seated at a desk at the front of the room. The silence was the last thing that Seto Kaiba needed. Being there, about to face that man, and the silence that engulfed him only made the bad memories of that day come forth again. Especially the sight of the blood on his hands, the blood he thought would never wash off.

The door opened and man was escorted in by two armed guards. The man in the orange jumpsuit had trouble walking due to the shackles on his feet. The clanking of the chains snapped Seto out of his self induced trance and he glared up at the man with utmost hatred.

The guards sat the man down in a chair opposite the three people at the table and things began.

"We're here today to consider the request of early parole for prisoner number 2462624, Mr. Mark Davidson." Said one of the three. "We understand you would like to make a statement on your behalf?"

The man in the orange jumpsuit stood respectfully and bowed to the three at the table before speaking. "I won't try to justify what I did back then because I understand now that it was wrong. But at the time I thought it was the only option I had." His voice was weak and timid. "I lost my job and my wife left me and that was all due to Kaiba Sung Incorporated. In my mind they were to blame for all my troubles, so I did the unthinkable. I killed that boy. It was a mistake. And I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. I wish I could change things. I'd give anything to bring that boy back. But I can't. I can only hope that what I do in the future will make up for the mistakes I've made. Thank you." He sat back down and watched warily as the three people glanced down at or wrote things on their papers.

"Is there someone from the family that would like to speak?" Said one of them. Seto stood and took a few steps forward. It was as close that man as he could get. Both he and Anna knew that if he got any closer, Seto would be too tempted to strangle the man where he sat.

"There is only one reason why we are here." Seto said in his typical stern and deep voice. "And it's not to see if this man has or could ever be reformed. We're here to determine what a person's life is worth. Granted some people's lives might be worth more than others, so let me tell you about the life this man destroyed." Seto paused. His audience thought it was for dramatic effect, but his wife knew that this was more difficult on him that any of them could possibly know. "Our parents died while we were both very young, and Mokuba was the only family I had left. As a brother he was loyal and unwavering in his devotion to me. Even during the toughest of times, we stuck together. He compensated for my faults and encouraged me to do good. And although he was younger than me, he was the one who taught me it was okay to open my heart to someone and allow myself to be happy." Seto glanced over at Anna. "But he was more than a brother. He was an adored uncle to my daughter. When he walked into the room she would give him the biggest and most loving smile. One that she saved just for his visits. My daughter doesn't smile like that anymore. Not for anyone." Seto closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them. "But anyone can be praised by their own family. Truly it is the opinion of others that holds more weight in determining a man's worth. And in this case it would be quite easy for me to produce thousands of people, fans of my brother's work, that could tell you how his music inspired or shouldered them through hard times. It could do that because my brother's music wasn't about hatred or greed, it was about hope and joy and everything that was good in humanity. His fans understood and responded to that. And he had no greater fan than his wife. A beautiful and intelligent young lady who was widowed after only two weeks. She was so distraught over losing Mokuba that she would rather die than live without him. If not for a swift intervention, that man would have two deaths hanging over his head." Seto paused again trying desperately to collect himself. "Despite being raised by me, my brother became the most decent and noble person I have ever met. And I ask you what that kind of life is worth. Is it only worth twenty-two years? Is that all my brother was worth? Does that man think that twenty-two years in prison repays what he did to me, to my family, to millions of people? Does he really think that if he's released that people will forget what he did? I won't forget." Seto put a lot of stress on that last sentence. "I have a scar that won't let me forget that day. And because I can't forget, I'll never forgive. As far as I'm concerned he can rot in jail. It's better that he deserves."

Without another word Seto went back to his seat. Anna quietly wrapped her hand in his as they sat next to each other. He acted tough but the truth was he was hurting. He didn't say anything to her, and didn't even glance her way.

'We've come a long way since that day.' She thought to herself as other people testified for or against the man sitting before the table. 'I was so afraid I had lost Seto. I don't know what I would have done if I had.'

And like Seto, while sitting in that room Anna tuned out the noises and voices, and he mind returned to that terrible day.

"_Mrs. Kaiba!" Shouted Mrs. Wong the secretary as she burst through the door. Anna could tell she was quite panicked. "Hurry, Ma'am, they need you on the ground floor. There's been an incident, Mr. Kaiba has been shot."_

_Anna wanted to yell 'What!' or 'No!' but no words escaped her lips. Instead she ran. She ran past Mrs. Wong, into the elevator, where she paced nervously until the door opened on the ground floor, then quickly ran to the room that security was directing her to. The door was cracked open, but it was obvious to her that no one dared enter it. And although she was so rushed to arrive at her destination, she found that she suddenly was stopped just at the door. The idea of seeing her husband's dead body lying on the floor terrified her. She gathered her strength and pushed the door open._

"_Oh thank God!" She said silently as she saw the scene before her. There was a mistake. Seto was not dead. Instead he was heaped over a bloody body on the floor trying to perform CPR. Even though his back was to her she instantly recognized him due to the blue pin stripped vest he was wearing. Seto had made quite the fashion statement that year by wearing business suits with vests. It was one of this own designs and was highly praised and imitated . That was before the protesting started._

_As she approached him she could hear his jagged shallow breaths. Finally reaching the body on the ground she realized who it was that Seto was trying so desperately to save._

"_No! Not Mokuba!" And she promptly fell to her knees near the young man's head. Cradling his head in her hands tears starting flowing. "How did this happen?" She asked but got no response. Through watery eyes she looked at Seto. He was mess. Blood stained his hands, the front of his clothes were drenched in it, and some spattered onto his face where it mixed with the sweat and tears that rolled down his cheeks. He never diverted his eyes from his brother's body, never hesitated, he continued to relentlessly pound on the young man's chest. He was a man obsessed. But no matter how hard Seto was trying, she could tell it was too late. Mokuba was already dead. The lifelessness in his eyes and the steady pour of blood from his chest wound told her that. And yet Seto would not stop his compressions. Every thrust into Mokuba's chest only caused more blood to seep out of his body._

"_Seto stop." Anna pleaded. _

_But he continued._

"_It's too late Seto, stop." Her voice raised an octave hoping he would hear her._

_But he continued._

_This time she clamped down on his hands in mid-compression and yelled. "He's dead! MOKUBA'S DEAD!"_

_Seto stopped with a jolt, as the truth finally sunk in. And when he stopped he sat there completely still and stared at the body. At the time, Anna could not have known what happened, but in retrospect she understood that in that instance something in Seto's brain snapped. He went numb and in a sense dead. She wondered what would happen then, if he did go cold again. Would she be able to bring him out of this ice age?_

_The silence and stillness of the situation only lasted a minute before Seto took in a few gasps of breath and then appeared to choke like a person does when their throat is constricted from immense sobbing. She expecting him to start bawling and tears to flow like rivers. Instead he coughed up blood._

_His hand clenched his stomach as he tried to control the cough and spat out blood. When he started crumpling forward Anna rushed to his side and held him about the shoulders. As soon as he was safely in her arms he went weak and fell into her._

"_Seto!" _

_Anna tried her best to hold him upright, but in the end she had to lay him down on the floor next to Mokuba. That's when she noticed the large stain of blood along his side. Because most of Mokuba's blood was on the front of Seto's body the blood along his side must have been his own. Carefully Anna unbuttoned and peeled back Seto's vest to reveal an obvious wound to his side. The blood was flowing quite steadily. It must have been agitated from all the strain Seto was putting into saving Mokuba's life. Quickly she clasped her hands onto the wound as a make shift compress. She wanted to yell at Seto and tell him he was stupid for not tending to himself during this crisis, but she didn't. One look at him and she knew he was in no condition to be lectured._

_He was pale and appeared tired. She called to him but he didn't response, he would only look at Mokuba. From where Seto lay on the floor he was parallel to Mokuba's body and their heads were level. All Seto wanted to do was gaze upon his brother's face. The brother he couldn't save. The brother that sacrificed himself for his family. Such bravery and selflessness was not a comfort. All Seto could think was that it was his fault. He was the cause of it all. And whether through instinct or spousal intuition, Anna knew this. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Seto didn't want to live. He had given up._

"_No, Seto!" She screamed at him. "Don't do this to me!"_

_He didn't move._

"_You can't quit! I won't let you give up! I need you! Isabella needs you! You're what makes waking up bearable. You're my life, my love, the father of my child. I can't do this without you. Do you hear me?"_

_He still did not move._

_Seeing that family obligations was not going to stir him she decided that the next best thing was to pray on his ego. "How dare you give up? You're the great Seto Kaiba, you can't quit! What would people say about you after you rolled over and let death take you. When did you ever give up without a fight. That's not you, Seto. You must live. If not for me or Isabella then for Mokuba. You have to make sure his killer is brought to justice. You have to have your revenge!"_

_If anything Anna knew her husband. She knew his ego, his passions, his sense of duty, and above all else his capability for hatred. This she figured would rouse him, and it did. It was not a grand gesture, nor a spoken word. He simply blinked and turned his head away from his brother's body. That was all she needed to know that he would live._

'Those next weeks were the greatest hell I have ever known.' Anna thought to herself. 'It was an eternity before the ambulance could fight their way through the panicked protestors to reach the building and Seto. Then hours of waiting to hear how he faired through the surgery. He did make it, I knew he would, but…he wasn't the same. His eyes…they were so distant and cold. I was so afraid he had locked himself up again. Just like he was when I first met him. He found no pleasure in anything. Even after recovering he didn't have any drive. For the first two weeks after the funeral he wouldn't even get out of bed. When he finally did he wandered about the apartment in a daze. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He was the walking dead. Nothing I did could snap him out of it. I was so afraid that I had lost him for good. It was only a miracle that saved him.'

_Anna opened the door to the bedroom quietly. The sight of Seto curled up mindlessly under the covers of he bed didn't surprise her. He had been there on and off for three days now. It pained her so to see him like this, but contrary to all her best efforts she could not comfort him. She felt as if she had failed him._

_She changed into her bed clothes. At this point it was useless to be quiet, Seto wasn't asleep and he probably wouldn't be all night. With a 'plop' she fell into the bed. Not even bothering with covers her head hit the pillow and her eyes drooped. She was exhausted. Ever since Mokuba died Anna had carried all the responsibility. With Seto out of commission she had to run the business and household, not to mention the more morbid tasks like arranging Mokuba's funeral and receiving updates from the police concerning the case against Mokuba's murderer. She was so tired that when there came sickly calls from the bedroom across the hall, she didn't hear them. It was a few moments before the weak coughing from the other room caught her attention. Much to her then guilt she hesitated to answer her daughter's soft cries. Perhaps it was fatigue, or perhaps she just wanted to tempt Seto to move, either way she did not answer them. Minutes went by and the cries became a little louder. 'Daddy' could be heard between the coughs as Isabella called for the one she wanted. Anna was on the verge of tears, she wanted him back as well. Then she felt it, the shift in the bed, then the sound of feet padding across the floor and the door opening. She sat up and strained her ears to hear. Yes, voices…one deeper than the other. Shocked she got out of bed and went toward the source. It was true, she could hear him, he was talking. He hadn't spoken since that terrible day, but now he could find words. She peeked into the room to make sure she wasn't imagining the scene._

"_It's all right, Princess. Daddy's here." He said kindly as he stroked her hair. "I'll make sure no one ever hurts you."_

_That should have been an ominous warning to her, but Anna didn't care as long as Seto showed some signs of life._

_He rose from the bed and Anna took a step back. They met in the hall. He looked at her tired face with pitiful eyes. He touched her cheek and Anna thought she would melt into his hand._

"_I'm sorry. I've neglected you both." He kissed her forehead. "Go to bed, I'll take care of things from now on."_

'When I went to bed that night I didn't know what to expect the next morning.' Anna's mind continued to wander as the panel gave their verdict. 'I prayed that he would be back to himself, but I knew that would not happen. After losing Mokuba he would forever be a different person. A piece of him was ripped out and you can't remain the same after something like that. But something did happen, I couldn't tell if it was bad or good. When I awoke the next morning I found that Seto was cleaned up and wearing a suit. He even shaved off the short beard he had sported since Isabella was an infant. He went to work, but that wasn't all. That night while I slept he packed away all the pictures of Mokuba and his awards, everything that would remind Seto of him. Perhaps he thought the pain would be easier to bare that way. And as a result it became almost taboo for anyone to mention Mokuba around him. It may not have been Seto's intention, but it was the outcome. And in ways it did help Seto and slowly he healed from the wounds.'

The verdict given, Seto led Anna hand in hand out of the building and into the mob of reporters waiting outside.

"Mr. Kaiba are you pleased with the verdict?" A reported shouted as he stuck a microphone in Seto's face.

"We're satisfied." Anna said plainly in Seto's place.

Seto stopped dead. "No, I am not satisfied!" He nearly shouted which caught all of the reporters attentions. "That man shouldn't even be allowed a chance at parole. He's a murder and deserves to rot in prison for what he did."

"I take it then that you'll be opposing him the next time he's eligible for parole?" Asked another reporter.

"As long as I live that man will never get out of jail." Seto spoke harsh and bluntly. "I'll be at every one of his parole hearings to remind the board what kind of monster he is."

Seto tugged on Anna's hand and they continued walking through the mass of people to the waiting car. The driver opened the door and Seto ushered Anna in first as he glanced around at the press and spectators. He was still very wary in large seemingly unruly crowds. As soon as Anna was safely tucked away he followed her in and shut the door.

The drive home was quiet for the first half hour. Anna leaned against Seto and he had his arm around her, but neither spoke.

"I don't know how you did it." Seto broke the silence.

"Did what?"

"You took care of me and Isabella, ran the business, arranged the funeral, helped the police, and even saved Hikari's life. You kept our family together."

"I don't do it because I wanted to, I did because I had to."

"And I was no help to you."

"I understood what you were going through Seto. But I want you to know that I can't so that again." Anna drew in a deep breath. "If something were to happen to you. I…I wouldn't be able to go on."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm glad we're in agreement." Anna said with levity. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Live forever."

"If you can figure that out, I'm all for it." Anna chuckled.

"In case I don't." Seto held her a little closer. "Then we'll just have to die together."

Anna looked up at him in a query.

"I promise you Anna that if you die before me, I will be only breath's hair behind you. We'll leave this world together and journey through the afterlife side-by-side."

She smiled at him and nodded her agreement.

"Let's not make it too soon, okay."


	30. Daddy Knows Best?

Chapter 30

"Is my daughter in?" Anna Kaiba asked the young man behind the desk.

Not even looking up from his typing he answered. "She's been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes."

Anna turned and headed toward the women's restroom. She thought her daughter's secretary was a bit rude, he should have at least greeted her or made some pleasantries, after all she was one of the owners of the company. But then she remembered that he was never really that friendly toward her and the only reason he bowed and paid respects to her husband was out of fear. There was something to be said about the way Seto decided to portray himself in public. And although he did seem disrespectful Anna was at least glad that he was diligently working.

The young man gave Anna Kaiba a quick sideways glance as she entered the women's restroom before going back to typing out his chat room rant about the latest manga issues.

Anna Kaiba couldn't say she was surprised with what she found when she entered the restroom. Really there is no other reason someone would be in such a place for twenty minutes if there wasn't something wrong. She was right. Isabella was on the floor in one of the stalls with her head bent over the toilet. She had obviously been sick. That's when her 'mom mode' kicked in. Without needing any direction she retrieved her daughter from the stall and led her to a sink where she held back some of her loose hair whilst Isabella splashed cold water on her face.

"Feeling better now?" She asked as she handed Isabella some paper towels.

"Yes…" She stalled for time as she dapped her face clean. "I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"Terrible feeling isn't it?" Anna continued to smile softly at her daughter.

Isabella nodded. She still felt drained.

"You know the thing I hated most about being pregnant was the morning sickness."

Her mother spoke in such a calm tone that it was hard for Isabella to gauge whether she was insinuating something or just mentioning things in passing. Either way she held her breath waiting. Her mother didn't disappoint.

"But I would have thought you'd have been over the majority of your morning sickness by now. What has it been three months?"

Isabella coughed and her eyes when large as she glared at her mother. "You knew?"

Anna smiled and gave her a friendly nod. "I had my suspicions when you brought Ryo to dinner. I figured something had to be up. Although I admit my first instinct was that he had proposed to you. And I was terribly upset with your father that night. If he hadn't thrown his little fit I'm sure you would have told us."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mom. I been so wanting to talk to you about this. I really have."

"What do you say we go back to your office and we can talk about whatever you want."

Isabella nodded happily as her mother put her arm around her. "You…" She hesitated. "You didn't tell Daddy did you?"

"No. But I expect you to." She gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "And soon." She added.

"Damn that was a good move." Ryo said as he observed the card she put into play on the coffee table. "You added that one to your deck didn't you?"

"I have to keep you on your toes, don't I?" Isabella answered with a smirk that in a scary way reminded Ryo if her father.

But unlike her father, Isabella didn't believe in lavish Duel Monster events. She didn't have a giant dueling stadium to practice in, although she could use her father's at any time. Instead she preferred quiet and intimate settings like this. She on the couch and Ryo sitting on a pillow on the floor with a coffee table between them. No flashy special effects, duel discs, nor holographic monsters, just her, the cards, and her opponent. Of course it helped that she was playing against Ryo. He was her favorite opponent. He was the only person who could keep her guessing.

"When you go Pro next year no one is going to stand a chance, even Yugi Mouto." Ryo said as he picked the next card off of his deck.

"Don't underestimate Mr. Mouto. He's very resourceful."

"And gabby." Ryo inspected the card he pulled. "I've already heard his 'Heart of the Cards' speech…twice."

Isabella chuckled under her breath. She too had been subject to that horrendous speak about friendship and the bonds between a duelist and his cards too many times to count. In fact her and Simon had both heard it so many times that if it sounded like he was going to go off on it again they would quickly make up some excuse and take off running.

"I've been thinking." He rearranged his cards in his hand, trying to come up with a strategy to beat her last move. "Why don't we play doubles?"

"Doubles?" Isabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you join the professional league, why don't we enter as a doubles pair?"

"Doubles?" She repeated in a satirical voice.

"I know it's not the most glamorous division of the league, but it does make a lot of sense." He defended. "We know all of each other's moves and we can practically read each other minds. And our decks compliment each other."

"Yeah, but I would at least need to revamp things and find a monster comparable to your Cyber Dragons."

"There is only one monster that can do that." He added.

Isabella shook her head in disapproval. "Those are Daddy's Blue Eyes White Dragons, he won't give them up."

"If you ask him he will."

She shook her head again and placing her cards on the table she leaned back against the couch. "I can't ask him. Not right now at least." She sighed and leaned her head to the side.

Puzzled Ryo set down his cards and joined her on the couch. "What's the matter?" He asked as he put her hand in his.

"Mom…she knows…about the baby."

"You told her?" He asked softly.

"She figured it out. She's smart like that, sees things Daddy doesn't."

"Then your father…?"

"No, she didn't tell him. But now I can't put it off anymore. I have to tell him."

"Then it's settled." Ryo squeezed her hand and spoke with resolve. "Tomorrow after work we'll go up to his office and we'll tell him. Together."

Isabella took in a heavy breath trying to steady herself. She knew there was no more hiding, for better or worse her father had to know. And she was fearing the worst. Her eyes drooped and she felt a thread of fear drift through her. She also felt a warm hand upon her cheek.

"You look tired." Ryo said as he studied her face. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll clean up in here."

She agreed and he helped her to rise. He watched for a minute until she rounded the corner and was out of sight. When the coast was clear he picked up the cards she had had in her hand and looked at them.

'Damn!' He thought. 'She would have wiped the floor with me. And think what she could do with those Blue Eyes?'

"Now I get it." Ryo was startled by the voice and looked up to see her watching him. She had apparently came back into the room. "The real reason you want to play doubles isn't because we'd make a great team, it's because you don't want to duel me in public. Afraid I might beat you this time?"

"You should have won last time, you had me beat."

Isabella only shrugged and gave one of her father's sly sideways smirks. "I guess I didn't pull the right cards." For some reason Ryo didn't believe that answer. Perhaps it was the way she blew it off that made him wonder if she might have thrown that match. She should have won for she certainly had the stronger hand. "Just don't think I'll go easy on you next time."

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled and she rounded the corner again leaving him to clean.

They say that dreams are windows into memories and sometimes they are memories that you don't even know you had. That is the kind of dream that visited Isabella Kaiba that night.

"_Mommy!" She remembered the sensation of running, happy joyous running. "Mommy!"_

_Her mother came into sight. She was younger than she was now, but Isabella recognized her instantly._

"_Mommy! I want to play. Please play with me."_

_Her mother scooted to the edge of the couch to reveal her large round tummy. "Mommy's a little tired right now sweetie."_

_She placed her hands on her mother's enormous stomach. "Then when can I play with baby brother?"_

"_Not for a couple more months, and even then it's going to be a while before he's big enough to play with you."_

_A thread of disappointment ran through her._

"_Oh well…" Her mother said. "Maybe I can play a little." She smiled weakly. "Go get a game and I'll meet you in the dining room."_

_Giddy with happiness she ran to her room and after stopping a moment to choose a board game she skipped back with the game pieces jiggling around in the box. She plopped the game down onto the table and looked but her mother was no where to be found. "Mommy! I'm ready!" She called. She got no reply. "Mommy?" Her small feet took her into the living room to find her mother lying on the floor only a few feet away from where she sat earlier. "Mommy?" She nudged her mother gently. She didn't move._

_Once again her feet took flight, this time toward the front door. She stretched and reached the handle, luckily it was unlocked. Entering the elevator she could barely touch the little circle on the panel that she had seen her father and mother push a thousand times. The numbers on the panel lit up in sequence as the elevator ascended. She watched them intently as they approached the desired one. Then there was a 'ping' and the doors opened. She had the sensation of running again, quickly and with a purpose. The scenery was blurry and she heard a woman's voice but didn't stop, she went straight ahead, seeking the light that seeped out through the crack in the door. The light became brighter as she pushed the door open._

"_Isabella?" She could hear her father's voice before she could see him. "What are you doing up here?"_

_His arms were quickly around her and she was lifted up and into his embrace. He smiled and looked past her. _

"_You shouldn't be up here without your mother. She'll be worried if you run off."_

"_Mommy's asleep."_

"_Asleep?"_

"_She's sleeping on the floor and won't wake up."_

_His smile faded and his fingers dialed the phone._

"_Anna?" He spoke into the speaker. "Anna!" He repeated louder but his only answer was silence. His grip on her grew tighter as his legs made long hurried strides out of the office and down the hallway._

"_Call an ambulance." He yelled at the woman at the desk. She couldn't make out the face of that woman, but she could sense her presence._

_The next moments were a blur of motion. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was moving and that her father held her very tight._

"_Anna!" He shouted as soon as he opened the door. She twisted around in her father's arms to get a better view of where they were going._

"_There." She pointed._

_He quickened his pace once again and in a instant Isabella was bouncing up and down from where her father had plopped her down on the couch. The next moments were unclear to her. She remembers her father holding her mother, soothing her with words, and the color red._

"Ugh!" Isabella was awoke by a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She grabbed her stomach trying to quell the sting, but it was no use the pain was too intense. With some difficulty she managed to crawl out of bed and head into the bathroom.

The light from the bathroom shone directly on Ryo's face, causing him to wake. He rubbed his eyes and tried adjusting to the brightness of the dark room. His vision was sporadic for a minute, but he did register that Isabella was no longer in bed and that there was light emanating from the bathroom.

"Why do they call it 'morning' sickness when it happens all day and night?" He asked himself in a low tone. As he untangled himself from the bed sheets and crossed the room he wondered if there was anything that could be done to help her. Isabella was having difficulty with this pregnancy already and he feared she would only get worse before it was over. But perhaps once her father knew then he would get her better doctors or find avenues that they had not considered. Overall, Ryo knew that after today, depending on Kaiba's reaction, his and Isabella's life would change dramatically.

"Ryo!" It was a weak desperate scream.

"Bella?" He called back as he flung himself through the door to the bathroom.

He found her sitting on the floor near the toilet. She was so weak she could barely hold herself up. He took two steps toward her and kneeling he placed his hands on her shoulder to steady her.

"What wrong?" He asked worried.

She didn't answer she simply lifted her trembling hand for him to see. It was covered in blood.

Seto Kaiba stood outside the hospital room and stared through the small window at the scene inside. His daughter looked pale and tears rolled from her eyes as she lay on the bed . Her mother next to her, holding her hand trying to comfort her. The scene was all too familiar to him. He had been in that same situation before. But instead of Isabella lying in the bed it was Anna. She was the same age Isabella is now and she had the same crushed look on her face.

"_I'm sorry, Seto." He remembered her saying to him. "I'll try harder. Next time…"_

"_No." He shook his head but couldn't lift his gaze from the trembling hand he held. "No Anna, there won't be a next time."_

"_But..?"_

"_No, I'm not willing to risk losing you."_

_She was quiet and subdued for a moment before speaking. "I just want to make you happy."_

"_I can't be happy without you."_

The nervous shifting of the young man beside him reminded Kaiba that he was not alone. Marufuji was there. And that didn't please Kaiba at all. Nor did the fact that he was wakened in the middle of the night by a call telling him that his daughter was in the hospital.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba asked with distain dripping from his lips. He didn't even look at Marufuji.

For the first time in his life Ryo Marufuji was actually afraid of what Seto Kaiba would do to him. It was true that Kaiba never approved of his relationship with Isabella, but he had never done anything more than make very large and imposing threats against him. But after he learned about what happened Ryo didn't doubt that Kaiba would quite possibly fire him on the spot or put out a contract on his life. Kaiba was dedicated to his daughter's safety, and he would do unspeakable things to anyone that hurt her. And right now, Ryo was the main culprit. Yet through all the fear he had Kaiba deserved the truth.

"She had a miscarriage."

Ryo braced himself for the pummeling he knew Kaiba would give him over the news, but Kaiba didn't strike him. The only reaction was that of Kaiba's eyes widening for a split second before returning to their narrow slits.

"How long?" Kaiba huffed, his eyes still locked on the scene through the window.

"Fourteen weeks." Ryo said softly.

"Three months?" Kaiba's question was rhetorical and Marufuji was better not to answer, but he did.

"We tried telling you, but…"

An amused huff escaping from Kaiba's throat cut Marufuji off. He wasn't sure how to take it.

"So you think you found a way in did you?" Kaiba asked with his signature smirk. "Did you really think I would make you marry my daughter just because you knocked her up? And thus give you everything you wanted? If you believed that you were sorely mistaken. I'd rather bare the public humiliation of an unwed daughter and an illegitimate grandchild than ever let you into this family." Kaiba crossed his arms while he continued to stare at the scene in the room. "And now I see my reasoning was justified. I knew you were capable of a lot of things, but I never thought you'd stoop this low."

"No Sir." Ryo finally spoke up to defend himself. "It's not what you think, it's…"

Ryo's explanation was stopped short by the blow Kaiba laid on his face. The worst part was not the injury he received it was that Ryo saw it coming. The slight motion, the positioning of Kaiba's body, all of his instincts told him what Kaiba was going to do. And for a split second Ryo actually considered blocking the attack, but in the end he knew it was better to get this over and let Kaiba take out his frustration on him.

"What I THINK…" Kaiba put stress on that last word. "Has nothing to do with this. What matters is that you endangered my daughter's life, and for that I can not forgive you."

Ryo was too dazed to answer as he cupped his aching nose and blood seeped into his hand. He was pretty certain Kaiba had broken his nose.

"Get out of my sight." Kaiba scowled at him and then redirected his attention to the small window in the door.

Ryo reluctantly lurched away wondering where the closest nurses station was.

With Marufuji safely out of the way, Kaiba opened the door and went in.

With his package safely tucked under his jacket, Simon made his way quietly down the hospital hallway. As he passed each room he checked the number looking for the right one. But when he turned the corner he didn't have to look at the numbers anymore, Seto Kaiba sitting in a chair outside a door signaled the right room.

"Good afternoon, sir." Simon was his normal polite self.

Kaiba looked up from his position of staring at the tiled floors. "Simon?" He hadn't heard the young man, nor expected him. Yet he felt a sense of relief that Simon came.

"How is she doing?" Simon asked as he drew his attention to the door.

"Recovering." Was all Kaiba would say.

"And the baby?" Simon asked without thinking. Only after he said it did he realize he shouldn't have said anything incase Kaiba still didn't know of his daughter's condition. And from the surprise in his eyes, Simon guessed that Kaiba may have known about the baby but didn't realize anyone else did.

Kaiba shook his head.

"Oh…" Simon said remorsefully. "That's terrible. Isabella really wanted that baby. It must be the worse thing in the world…losing a child."

Simon's eyes went back to the door, he was unsure of what else to say to Kaiba under the circumstances and wished he might be able to make a quick retreat into the room.

"My wife…" Kaiba's words drew Simon's attention because of their sad and strained demeanor. "She miscarried our second child. It almost killed her…After that we couldn't have any more children."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Simon spoke in a very compassionate voice. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he did feel a great deal of pity for Kaiba, maybe it was because he looked so drained from the incident with Isabella or perhaps it was because in some strange way he felt like the Kaiba's were a part of his own family.

"It was a boy…" Kaiba continued in his melancholy state. "He would have been your age. The two of you would have grown up like brothers."

'Brothers?' Simon wondered. Was that it? Why Kaiba had always been so kind to him? Why he was helping him learn martial arts? Why he felt the need to divulge this personal information to him? Because he was a substitute for the son he lost?

Without warning Kaiba stood and started walking away. "You should go in now. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Simon waited until Kaiba was gone from sight before he slowly opened the door to the room. He didn't want to make too much noise incase Isabella was asleep. But she wasn't he could clearly see she was awake. The television was on, but she wasn't watching it, instead he gaze was shifted toward the window. She barely registered that someone had entered the room. Most likely she thought it was yet another nurse come to check on her. The blank expression on her face turned to a smile when she saw her visitor.

"Simon, you came to see me?"

"Of course I did. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. The doctors are saying I might be able to go home in a few days." Her voice was little raspier than he thought it would be.

"Great. I've really missed seeing you around work."

"Speaking of work, I bet the rumors are already flying."

"They sure are." Simon said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"What are they saying?"

"Word is that you and Marufuji were in a car accident. He only had minor injuries, but you required a hospital stay."

"Sounds like Daddy's work." Isabella sighed. "I'm sure he started that rumor so it would throw suspicion off the real reason I'm here."

"We'll it's pretty believable, especially once they got a good look at Marufuji."

"What about Ryo?"

"You mean you haven't seen him?"

"No, not since I came here." Her voice dropped to a lower more depressed tone. "He hasn't come to see me once. I think it's Daddy's doing."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure Marufuji has tried to see you, but with your father standing guard outside, I doubt he's had the opportunity."

"Daddy's outside?"

"He was when I got here."

Isabella sunk deep into her bed and her eyes drooped. "Sometimes..." Isabella hesitated. "Sometimes he makes me feel like a bird in a cage."

"He's just worried about you." Simon placed his hand on hers. "Especially now."

Isabella looked down at his hand and scar upon it. That when it occured to her that all through her life she has always had someone there to protect her. First her father, then Simon, and now Ryo. She had never once stood on her own, made her own decisions, or lived her life without interference. And she didn't think she could feel any worse than she already did.

"Hey, cheer up." Simon said with a big smile. "I brought you something you might like." He reached into his jacket and produced the small box. "I decided to skip the traditional potted plant and go with something more appealing."

Simon handed Isabella the box and was rewarded with a gasp as she opened it to reveal it's contents.

"You are a saint!" Isabella moaned as the plucked a chocolate from the box and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, that's me." Simon joked. "Saint Simon of Domino, patron of hospitalized chocolate lovers everywhere."

"I think you're a miracle worker. Have you ever eaten hospital jell-o? It's nasty." She chomped down on another chocolaty morsel.

"Just don't let anyone else know about my sainthood, or else all the other patients are going to want me to bring them chocolates too. I don't think my bank account can handle the strain."

"It will be our secret."

When Isabella awoke that night she found the room dark with only a small light illuminating the machines and devices that were hooked up to her. The low lighting cast shadows and dark images along the walls and floors. The confusing shadows made it hard to see the figure that sat in the chair that had been placed in the corner.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Her sight was drawn to the figure whom she swore sounded like her father. It wasn't until he rose and stepped into the light that she recognized him.

"Ryo?"

He took her hand in both of his.

As his face was now illuminated she could finally see what Simon had talked about earlier. Ryo's nose had a brace across it and his eyes were black and blue. She knew without asking that her father had done this to him. Retribution no doubt. It was bad, but it could have been worse.

"Daddy sent you away, didn't he?"

"He just needed some time to cool off. The news came as quite a shock to him."

Isabella turned her face away in shame. "I'm sorry Ryo. I tried...I tried but I couldn't."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He placed his hand on her chin and brought her face around so he could look at her eyes which were tearing up. "It wasn't the right time. But I promise you, Bella, we will have children one day. And next time we won't have to hide it from your father. We'll be proud and tell him and he will accept us and his grandchild."

Tears streamed down her face as she prayed that such a day might come.


	31. Leaving

-1Chapter 31

Leaving

Ryo struggled to open his eyes. He had fallen dead asleep that night from the pure exhaustion of work and home. Luckily or perhaps unluckily, Kaiba didn't fire him after finding out about Isabella's pregnancy. And Ryo was no fool, he knew why Kaiba kept him around. One, because he was valuable to the business and was entrusted with too many company secrets to simply be released and allowed to go to another company where he could use that knowledge against KSI. And second, and more importantly, Kaiba still needed someone to look after his daughter. Isabella had been out of the hospital for almost two weeks, and although the doctors said she was out of the woods, she didn't really seem to get better. The best Ryo could figure, she was depressed about losing the baby, and no amount of bandages or medication could cure that. It was something she had to work out, and with that he might be able to help. He had to convince her that losing their child wouldn't drive them apart, nor did it make her less of a woman if she couldn't bare children. He had to prove to her that he still loved her. So he stayed by her side. But as the past two weeks droned on he began to dread that decision. Isabella became more distant and hostile. She fought him on any and every idea he had, and at times flat out ignored him. He couldn't help but feel like she was trying to drive him away. And at the current rate she would succeed. He was tired. Tired from work. Tired from stress. Tired of being Isabella's punching bag. It was getting too much for him. So when he heard a faint squeak he resisted opening his eyes to investigate. It wasn't until his ears realized that it was not a squeak he was hearing it was a wheeze, that his eyes popped open.

What awaited him was the sight of Isabella lying on her back next to him. Her eyes were wide and staring straight at the ceiling while her chest failed to rise with each breath. The paleness in her face expressed her desperation as she tried unsuccessfully to take in air.

"Bella!" Ryo jumped up in the bed and immediately grabbed her and hauled her into a sitting position. "Why the hell didn't you wake me?" He asked in a panicked huff although he knew she wouldn't be able to answer him. Quickly Ryo assessed the situation. She was stark white and weak from the lack of air and it was obvious that her lungs were not working sufficiently to provide her with the much needed oxygen. Actions needed to be taken. With one hand still along her back attempting to keep her upright, he turned and opened the drawer of the bedside table next to him. Shifting and digging though the drawer for a few seconds resulting in him not finding his prey and cursing. Instantly he lunged for the opposite side of the bed and the table located there. Opening it he found what he was looking for, a nebulizer. It was an inhaler similar to the kind used by asthmatics, but with a different and more powerful medication. He shook the inhaler to mix it's contents and presented it to Isabella's lips in order to administer the medication, but Isabella didn't want it. She turned her face away. He readjusted and brought it to her mouth again only to have her avoid it once again.

"Bella!" He nearly shouted in his panic and frustration. Her only reaction was to lift her shaky hand up to half cover her mouth. "What are you doing? You need to take this or you're going to die."

He watched as she gasped for breath and turned her head farther away from him and the medication. It was that action and the sad look in her eyes that told Ryo what her intensions her.

"Is that what you want?" Ryo's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "You want to die? Because of the baby? You're willing to give up just because we failed in bringing a life into this world? It's tragic, I know it is Bella, but we have to live on, we have to think about our future. What about the children we're still going to have? We can't give up on them."

Isabella shook her head weakly as a single tear ran down her cheek.

When he saw this a sudden and frightening anger started boiling up with him. It was a side of him he always hid from others, especially Isabella. It was a piece of him that reminded him of his father. A part that he never wanted anyone to know about.

"Why does it always have to be about what you want?!" His voice boomed over her and he tightened his grip on her. "Have you ever once stopped to think about what I want? You act like you're the only one who's suffered. What about me Bella? That was my child too. You're so selfish. And I'm not going to take it anymore. Do you understand? You are going to stop this and do what I say. Because no matter how much you think you deserve it, I'm not going to let you die. Did you hear me? You're going to live, and you're going to be by my side, and we're going to have a family, and we're going to be happy. You've got to believe it too or it won't happen." Isabella went slightly limp in his arms as tears started to flow down her face. "Now take a damn medicine!"

Isabella turned weakly back to him and he easily slid the device into her mouth and administered the aerosol.

"I'm sorry to be so rough." Ryo spoke softly as he changed his grip from a binding hold into an embrace.

He sat there and held her. Time was irrelevant to him. The only notification of the passage of time was the sunlight that was creeping across the floor and onto the walls. He didn't look at the clock. He didn't worry about work or deadlines. He concentrated all his strength on Isabella. Even with the medication she didn't seem to be making much progress. Her breathing was still in short gasps although he was certain that she could breath deeper if she willed herself to. She was panicking and that was impeding her ability to breathe. Touching her forehead he could feel the fever welling up in her. And she was tired, but she wouldn't sleep. Time and again he could see her fighting off the urge to sleep. He wondered what she was scared of. Was it the dreams or the fear that she would never awake. Finally accessing all of her symptoms he made a decision, he knew what needed to be done. So he propped her up on some pillows and went into the bathroom. He emerged with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Isabella moaned at the sight of it.

"You know you need this." Ryo gently sat next to her on the bed. He looked into her eyes, her sad and weak eyes. They didn't protest, she understood. Directing his gaze down again he lifted her arm and stuck her with the needle and delivered the medication. "It's alright." He reassured her with words and a brush of the cheek. "When you wake I'll be here."

A giant yawn escaped Yugi's lips as he awoke. Glancing at the clock he noted the time. It was earlier than he normally got up, but he was awake now and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep easily so he thought it best to get out of bed and make use of the time. He was trying to be careful to not wake Anzu as well, but once he rolled over he knew his efforts were in vain. She wasn't there. He sighed. Anzu had been keeping very strange hours since she came back. She attributed it to having been in the United States so long that she was still on New York time. Which was causing some stress between the two of them. He had tried to keep working and hoped it would settle itself, but it hadn't. He wondered if their time apart had damaged them too much. Was it possible for them to go back to the way they were? But the more he thought about it he realized that the way they were wasn't that great. Since Simon's birth they had been estranged, she was distant and he didn't know how to reach her. So to compensate he filled his life with Simon and that worked until that fateful day…

'_I hate Duel Monsters and I hate you!'_

After that everything fell apart.

But now things were different, he felt like things were changing for the better. Anzu was home, Simon was living with them again, even Joey and Kyo were getting along. It was a second chance.

With this new enlightenment he stepped out of bed and stretched. As long as everyone was here he had the opportunity to make things like they used to be. He smiled at the thought.

Opening the bedroom door and stepping into the hall made Yugi think of two things. First, he wished he had remembered his slippers because the floor was cold. And second he wondered what the noise from the other room was. As he drew nearer to it he recognized it as Anzu's voice and since it was only one side of a conversation he concluded that she must be on the phone with someone. He was close enough he could hear what was being said and he would have entered the room and made his presence known if it weren't for what she had just said.

"No, I haven't told Yugi yet."

That made him stop.

"Well, he's just so sensitive about these things. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him."

Who was she talking to?

"Yes, this is what I want, you know it is."

"It's just…we've been together for so long, it's going to be hard for both of us."

"I know, I'll do it."

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you. There are a few things I have to deal with here. Not just Yugi, Simon's twenty-first birthday is a couple of months, I have to be here for that, it's important."

"I guess I could fly to London and come back before then. Besides we have to get ready for the new season."

There was a lightness in her voice that Yugi didn't like.

"I better go before someone wakes up. I'll see you soon Richard."

As he heard the phone click off his heart sank in his chest. 'Richard? Who is Richard?' No he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't face her, not now. So he quickly turned on his heels and went back to the bedroom.

Ryo found it hard for him to bring himself to answer the door. He had heard the bell ring, but he was too engrossed in watching Isabella sleep that he didn't want to answer it. Only the persistent ringing made him move. He swore if this was a door to door salesman he was going to scream. When he opened the door he didn't physically scream but he mentally did. Standing in front of him was Anna Kaiba.

She smiled at him, but he was too stunned to offer a similar response.

"Ma'am."

"Good morning Ryo." She had always been friendly toward him which made it easier for him to deal with her husband. "I came to check on Isabella. How is she?"

"Oh," He was amazed. Could she have some psychic bond? How did she know of Isabella's distress? "She's not well this morning. I'm afraid she had a bad attack."

"But she's all right now?" Anna always stayed cool under pressure, if this were Seto he would have yelled or threw a tantrum. He always did when it came to Isabella.

"She's sleeping, I had to give her the sedative. She wouldn't calm down."

"Do you mind if I check on her?" Anna gestured inside, that's when Ryo realized that he was being rude and blocking the door so she couldn't enter.

"Sorry." He stepped aside and allowed her in. He hoped that she would forgive his rudeness as he offered her more hospitality. "Would you like some tea? I was just about to make some." Of course he lied, but she didn't need to know that.

"That would be lovely."

Ryo directed her to the bedroom and left her there while he went to the kitchen to make the tea. He couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the occurrences of the morning. First Isabella practically tries to kill herself and then her mother shows up. He certainly hoped that her father would not follow. And he was definitely glad that he took the time to get cleaned up. How embarrassed would he have been if Anna Kaiba had shown up and he was still wearing his pajamas. With tea made he poured it into Isabella's favorite china tea cups. He wasn't specifically trying to impress Anna Kaiba so much as it was just an instinct. Whenever Isabella had tea she always used them. Only a moment after he came into the living room with the two cups of tea Anna appeared from the bedroom and joined him. He handed her a cup as she sat down on the couch. He took the chair opposite her.

"She seems to be doing all right now." Anna said as she took a sip.

"Her breathing is still more ragged than I would like." Ryo sighed.

"She'll be fine. You're taking good care of her."

"No, I don't think so." He said as he stared at his cup of tea. "No matter what I do she just gets worse. And it's not just her health. She's mad at me all the time now. She won't speak to me. I think she's trying to drive me away."

"I doubt that. Isabella cares for you very much."

"No." He said plainly. "No, she doesn't. I'm just convenient for her. All I do is take care of her. I take her where she wants to go. I do whatever she wants me to. I'm nothing but a glorified babysitter."

Ryo sighed again and Anna Kaiba creased her browed in disapproval.

"She's never said it. Not once." He continued to gaze distantly into his undisturbed cup of tea. "I tell her everyday and she still won't say it."

After a pause Anna Kaiba inquired more. "What doesn't she say?"

"She's never once said she loves me." He sighed again and leaned back into his chair. "I could be content…I could handle these things a lot better if I just knew how she felt. Why won't she tell me?"

A chuckle escaped Anna Kaiba's lips. He looked up at her in disbelief. She was laughing at him. Out of all the people he knew he didn't expect that from Anna Kaiba. From the woman who had always been so kind to him, a woman who had always treated him like a son. That was the only reason he felt comfortable confessing these things to her. She would understand and help. But that woman was now finding amusement in his agony?

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" She said rather light heartedly. He stared at her in confusion. "The first thing I learned about Seto was that he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. He took any emotions he had and he hid them deep inside so no one could see them. It was the only way he could protect himself. And despite my best efforts, Isabella turned out exactly like her father. She can't tell you how she feels, but you'll know it when you see it."

"I'm not sure there is anything to see."

"There are all kinds of signs if you know what to look for." She smiled but he didn't respond in kind. "Back at the academy when she was sick, Isabella refused to go to sleep. She was so afraid that if she did then she would miss your visits. And when she did the first thing she asked when she woke was if you had been by or had left her a message. Seto was hoping that it was a just a childhood crush, but it never went away. I remember one year those roses you always sent for her birthday didn't come. She pretended like it didn't matter, but all that night I heard her crying in her room. She was depressed all through the next day until the flower shop arrived with the roses and apologized for getting the dates wrong. After that she wouldn't let us get rid of them, even after they were dead and wilted. When they didn't come I think she was afraid that you had forgotten about her or moved on. And I don't think I've ever seen her so happy as when you two were secretly dating that first year." She noticed the surprise in his eyes. "Yes, I knew about that. I see a lot of things that Seto doesn't, that's what makes us such a good pair. Just like you and Isabella. You just need to give her some time. She's pretty upset about the baby and she's scared that Seto will try to get rid of you because of it. That's why you have to stay diligent. She does love you, she may not say it, but it is there."

Ryo finally put down his cup of tea on the coffee table, he had never once took a drink from it. "Would you mind staying here with Isabella for a little while? I just…I need some fresh air."

"Sure." Anna Kaiba sipped her tea again. She knew he needed some time to himself to think about things.

He rose and headed for the door. "I gave her a low dose. She should be out for a few more hours." With that said he left.

"Good morning." Simon yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"I see you chose to sleep in this morning. I was about to go and wake you for breakfast." His mother chimed in. She seemed a little happier today than he had seen her lately.

"Just trying to take advantage of a day off from work." Simon leaned over the stove to see what his mother was cooking. "Where's Dad?"

"He went down to the shop."

"But it's a holiday, the shop is closed."

"I know that, but he said he had something important to do. He's been down there all morning."

"Hmmm." Simon pondered as he found a counter to lean on.

"Do you have any plans for your day off?" His mother asked with interest.

"I was thinking about going to see Isabella."

"How is she doing since…" Anzu stopped before continuing. She wasn't sure if Simon knew about Isabella's miscarriage. She was certain that the Kaiba's would keep it under wraps.

"You know that it wasn't a car accident, don't you Mom?" He didn't need to ask. He knew how close his mother and Anna Kaiba were, he was sure they had discussed the real reason Isabella was in the hospital.

"Yes, it's tragic. Losing a baby must be very hard. But she knew the risks. The doctors told her years ago that with her condition she wouldn't be able to have children."

"Condition? What condition?" Simon was puzzled.

"You don't know, do you?" Anzu paused in her frying to think. "I guess it's alright if I tell you, you're going to find out eventually. But what I'm going to tell you is the gravest of Kaiba secrets and you must swear to never reveal it to anyone."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"Isabella Kaiba is sick, she has been her whole life. You see she was born too soon, two months premature. And if that wasn't bad enough, she wasn't as developed as a baby her age should have been. Her lungs didn't form properly and her immune system was too weak to fight off viruses. The doctors said she wouldn't live. But Kaibas don't take no for an answer. They fought and did everything they could, and Isabella lived. Then the doctors told them not to get there hopes up and that she probably wouldn't live to see her first birthday. But she did. Then they said she wouldn't live to see five, then ten, then twenty. But she's held on. She wants to keep going. But no matter how old she gets, or how many surgeries she has, she's still at risk. Her lungs are still weak and she's easily susceptible to any illness. That why she has to be careful. Even a common cold could gravely hurt her. That's why this baby was not a good idea. She's not strong enough to carry a pregnancy to term. And she knows that. That's why it's so hard to believe she would do it."

"We've played together ever since we were children and I never knew she was sick."

"The Kaiba's are very good at keeping secrets."

"I put here in danger too, and I didn't even know I was doing it." Simon rubbed his face at the realization that his actions might have hurt her. And just when he thought he could feel superior to Marufuji for endangering her with the pregnancy and being too overprotective.

"There is a lot about the Kaibas you need to know." As soon as the words escaped her lips she regretted saying them.

"What kinds of things?" He asked.

"Well…" Anzu words were hesitant which made Simon suspicious. "It's not important right now." She tried covering her nervousness with a smile and cheery demeanor.

"Is there something…" Simon tried to ask his mother what the problem was but he was cut off.

"Did I ever tell you I was there when Isabella Kaiba was born?" She didn't wait for an answer she continued to talk and make breakfast at the same time. "It was during the Diamond City Tournament. Anna wasn't even supposed to be there, so you can guess how surprised I was to see her."

"_Anna is that you?" _

_Anna turned as well as she could with such a large and protruding belly to see Anzu approaching her, she was accompanied by Honda and Joey who were trailing a few steps behind._

"_I thought you said you weren't coming." Anzu added as she hugged Anna and gave a welcome smile to Mokuba._

"_No, Seto said I wasn't coming. He was too afraid that something might happen."_

"_Sounds a little over protective to me." Joey commented and received a slight scowl from Mokuba._

"_Well he has good reason." Was all Anzu would say in his defense. Unlike the boys, Anzu knew about Anna's problems with her pregnancy, and as a result didn't blame Kaiba for being cautious._

"_But…" Anna interrupted. "I convinced him to let me come. Seto's missed so many tournaments this year that he's at risk of losing his ranking. He has to duel or he drops down the ladder. But he refused to go and leave me at home so I made him take Mokuba and me along."_

"_So where is Kaiba?" Honda asked as he scanned the crowd, hands in his pockets, looking for the person in question._

"_He's downstairs signing in and getting his roster."_

"_Is that where registration is?" Joey asked as he looked around a little dazed._

"_Yeah, it's on the first floor. There's a big sign that says 'Registration'." Anna didn't try to hide her sarcasm, one thing she had no patience for was Joey's idiot moments. But at least she hadn't gotten as bad as Seto and started calling him names. "You better hurry up, registration closes in less than a half an hour."_

_They thought they heard Joey curse under his breath as he took off down the hall._

"_You'll have to excuse him." Honda defended his friend. "He spotted Mai about five minutes ago and he's been a little spacey since then."_

'_Well that explains it.' Anna thought to herself._

"_He might have been distracted but you'd think he'd have been smart enough to follow Yugi to the registration desk." Anna spoke with a sigh._

"_Oh, Yugi's not here."_

"_He's not?" Anna and Mokuba said in unison._

"_Grandpa's pretty sick, so Yugi stayed home with him. I offered to help but Yugi told us that he wanted Honda and I to come and support Joey instead."_

"_Poor Grandpa…I'll have to pay him a visit when we get back and see how he's doing." Anna commented softly._

_The sound of heavy footsteps and steel-toed boots snapped her out of her haze and Anna's attention was pulled to the man approaching them._

"_All set?" She smiled._

_Kaiba gave a nod as he eyed the two unexpected guests. 'I thought I saw the Mutt.' He said to himself. "I'm dueling in the first round, but I should have enough time to get you settled in the VIP lounge."_

_Anzu and Honda gave a quick glance to each other. Neither of them knew there was a VIP lounge at these tournaments._

_Kaiba eyed Anzu. "Would you like to join us?"_

_Anzu's eyes went wide. "Me?"_

_Kaiba gave her a look like 'Who else do you think I was talking to?'_

"_Um, sure." Anzu replied with a little hesitation. She looked toward Honda to see what he was going to do._

_Feeling that Kaiba's invitation didn't particularly involve him Honda shrugged. "I think I'll hang out with Joey for a while. Catch you later, okay." Hands still in pockets he walked away._

_That being settled, Kaiba took Anna's arm as he escorted her to the VIP lounge, with Mokuba and Anzu in tow._

"_Yugi's not here." Anna said softly but loud enough that Kaiba could here her over the crowd._

_Kaiba only huffed in disappointment._

_The VIP lounge was luxurious with plush chairs and large screens that showed multiple duels and angles at once. From one set of seating they could easily watch both Kaiba and Joey's duels simultaneously. Anzu was impressed and wished that she had been able to watch Yugi's duels from such a place. Heaven knows it sure beat sleeping on the ground at Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba didn't seem to have any trouble getting them in. But then again someone with Kaiba's credentials probably didn't have trouble doing anything. Anzu couldn't help but think that since Yugi was the current Dueling World Champion and she was Yugi's girlfriend, could she be entitled to star treatment as well? _

_After making sure Anna was comfortable and giving Mokuba strict instructions, Kaiba left for his first match. Anzu couldn't help but think he didn't look satisfied. She wondered if that was because Yugi wasn't dueling or that he really didn't want Anna there. _

_The tournament started and Anzu noted how well Joey was dueling. She wasn't sure how he would do without Yugi's encouragement. He had always relied on Yugi but recently he was coming into his own. He was turning into a fine duelist._

"_You know, Seto is disappointed that Yugi isn't dueling." Anna told Anzu. "He's been training in the arena for weeks getting ready. He was looking forward to showing Yugi a few new moves."_

"_I'm sure Yugi will oblige him next time." Anzu smiled but the thought of sick Grandpa made it fade._

_Without thinking Anzu pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yugi's number. But before the phone rang Anna lunged forward grabbing her stomach. Anzu closed her phone and went to Anna's aid._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine really." Anna smiled weakly. "The baby…the baby's moving that's all." She straightened herself some while rubbing her tummy. "Someone's restless." Anzu stared at Anna's stomach as if some alien would suddenly burst out of it. Anna must have seen her inquiry, "Would you like to feel?"_

"_Uh…yeah." _

_Anna took Anzu's hand and guided it to a spot on her stomach. It was amazing, Anzu could actually feel something moving about. And she was right in her first instinct, it was like an alien about to break through. Anzu grinned at the new experience. She noticed that Mokuba was paying close attention to everything. He was worried, but smiled when he saw Anzu looking at him. It seemed like to her that Mokuba had aged a lot in just the past few weeks. He was getting taller and filling out. He was very mature for still being so young. She knew in a short time that Mokuba would not only look but act much like his older brother._

"_How have you been feeling?" Anzu redirected her attention to Anna._

"_Better." Anna released Anzu's hand and Anzu recoiled it. "It hasn't been as bad lately. And you're visits are helping."_

"_Maybe that's the sign that you're out of the woods."_

"_Maybe." Anna took a deep breath. "The doctor says that the baby is still too small. It should have progressed further. But we still have time." Anna leaned back in her chair, she suddenly felt tired. "This kid already wears me out. I can't imagine what it will be like once all the screaming and midnight feedings start."_

"_Sounds to me like that should be Kaiba's job. As far as I'm concerned you're doing the hardest part. Let him take over for a while."_

"_You're right he has gotten off pretty easy so far." Anna laughed wearily. She was starting to feel the strain from her pregnancy again and, although she tried to hide it, it was plastered all over her tired face._

_Anzu did her best to keep Anna entertained while the duels progressed. Both Kaiba and Joey were in fine form and except for a few close calls for Joey they were both quickly eliminating their opponents. The only trouble Seto had was in his final match before the half time break. He was battling a guy in a chief's outfit who had unexpectantly backed him into a corner by playing 'Hamburger Recipe', a card Kaiba wasn't even aware that people used anymore. Anzu snickered to herself. She knew Kaiba would die of shame if he lost to a guy calling himself 'Le Crème Broulie'._

"_Ah cripes!" Anna muttered discontently under her breath. Anzu turned to see what bothered her. The way she cradled her stomach it was obvious that it wasn't Kaiba's duel. Seeing Anzu's concerned face Anna responded. "I was really hoping to wait until half time, but this kid isn't letting me."_

"_What's wrong?" Even Mokuba was drawn away from Seto's match to become involve in the conversation._

"_I want to see how Seto's match ends, but I really have to go to the bathroom." She spoke in a whinny and sympathetic tone that made both Anzu and Mokuba giggle._

"_Come on, I'll take you." Anzu said as she stood and helped Anna to her feet. "Mokuba will just have to fill us in on Kaiba's miraculous victory. He is going to win, ya know."_

"_Of course he is." Anna agreed. "Seto would rather shoot himself in the head than loose to a guy like that."_

_With a little assistance from Anzu, they made it to the bathroom after only a few minutes. Anzu couldn't help but notice that Anna seemed a bit sluggish and had more trouble as she walked. She was certain Anna was masking the pain she felt so that everyone would not be worried. As for Anzu, she would be happy when she got her back to the lounge where she could rest. No doubt Kaiba would be by in a few minutes after he defeated the 'Top Chef'. Then the pressure would be off of her. She didn't know what it was about Kaiba, especially lately, but when he was in the room Anzu felt comforted. He always had a presence about him that exuded authority and calm which in past she considered annoying, but was greatly needed at this moment. He would take charge of the situation and Anna would be fine. Strange that she would think so now for only a year or two earlier she would have scolded Kaiba for his cool and demanding demeanor. Perhaps she matured enough to realize that such an attitude wasn't as annoying as it was useful and maybe even admirable. _

_The ladies entered the bathroom and twice in one day Anzu was flabbergasted. Even the restrooms were decked out; with fancy sinks, hand towels, and a seating area. It wasn't your average run of the mill public bathroom. She escorted Anna to a stall and took the free moment to look around. This place had everything she could think of and a few she didn't. Just the cleanliness of the room made her envious. Now she really wanted to hang out in the VIP area during Yugi's tournaments, but she also knew that wouldn't go over too well with Yugi. Unlike Kaiba who takes pride in flaunting his greatness, Yugi as much more humble, he wouldn't see the need to hang out in such a place. Besides, Yugi needed the support from the tournament floor. If someone weren't there to cheer him on directly he didn't duel as well. And thinking of Anzu and the others sitting in nice plush chair in an air conditioned room three floors up while he was dueling for his title or his life would not make him happy._

_There was a whine and a grunt from the stall Anzu had deposited Anna in._

"_Anna?" She asked cautiously._

_The door to the stall opened and Anna emerged. She was gripping on the stall walls trying to support herself and clutching her stomach. "Tell Mokuba to get Seto." She grunted through the pain. "Something's wrong."_

_Panic set in and Anzu dashed out the door. It wasn't until after she left the room that she realized she should have helped Anna sit down or bring her back into the main seating area, but it was too late now, she was already gone and she couldn't help but think time was short._

_Mokuba had been sitting on the edge of his seat as he continued to switch his attention between Seto's duel on the screen and watching the door. No matter how many times Anna told him to relax and not worry, he couldn't help it. He knew how much Anna meant to his brother and how lost he would be without her. That's why he had to watch over her and make sure she was alright through this pregnancy. He owed that much to his brother._

_Due to his attentive watch over the door he spotted Anzu immediately as she entered the room. He jumped up and ran to her._

"_Where's Anna?" He asked harshly._

"_You need to get Kaiba, Anna's in the bathroom, she thinks something's wrong with the baby." Anzu was out of breath._

_Mokuba flashed his eyes back to the screen he was watching previously to check on his bother's status and to see which field he was on. Then he bolted for the door and to his brother. Anzu in turn rushed back to the bathroom. She was relieved to see that Anna had managed to get to a cushioned bench and sat down. Anna's face was flush and beads of sweat were trailing down her temples. Anzu grabbed one of the towels and wetting it under the faucet, kneeled down in front of Anna and started applying it to her forehead._

"_Kaiba's coming. Mokuba's getting him right now."_

_Anzu answer was a squeal of pain as Anna clutched her stomach again._

_This was all so new to Anzu, she didn't know what to do. Should she boil some water, get some clean towels or any other clique she had heard in a movie? Eventually what she decided was that she had to find a way of comforting Anna, that was probably the one way she could help her best. Anzu stood and repositioned herself behind Anna, drew her into a supportive hug and continued to dab her forehead, all the while whispering to Anna that Kaiba was coming and he would take care of everything ._

_Kaiba did come. He burst through the door of the women's bathroom without any consideration for other ladies that might be using the facility. His only concern was for his wife. He rushed to her, placing one hand on Anna's face and one on her belly. Mokuba came through the door a few seconds later, obviously exhausted._

"_I think…" Anna began to speak as she cut through the pain. "I think my water broke."_

_Seto exhaled with a huff of shock and exasperation._

"_It's too soon." She reminded him as a tear escaped her eye._

"_I know." He reached over and brushed the tear away. "It's all right." He then redirected his attention to her stomach. Placing both his hands on her belly he gently pressed down to see if he could feel the baby moving. He didn't reveal his findings to anyone there. Next he lifted her knee length skirt up and place his hand between her legs. Anna moaned in displeasure at the contact. Anzu blushed. She had never seen a man grab a woman like that before, not in real life at least. She felt embarrassed to have witnessed such a thing, but she had to keep reminding herself that they were married and that he had already been down that road before. That's why Anna was pregnant in the first place. When Kaiba removed his hand he kept it low and out of Anna's sight, but Anzu could see it from her perched position. His fingers had blood on them. Instinctively, Anzu handed Kaiba her towel._

"_Mokuba." Kaiba commanded as he wiped his hand clean. "Call the driver and have him bring the car around to the nearest service entrance then get our things. We're leaving."_

_In what looked like an easy and effortless gesture Kaiba scooped Anna up in his arms and headed toward the door. Anzu leapt up and got in front of them so she could open the door. And that's how Anzu managed to tag along with them all the way to the car. She would stay a few steps ahead and open doors or remove obstacles to make sure Seto had a clear path to walk. Actually she had done it quite absent mindedly. She hadn't really planned on accompanying them to the hospital, she just wanted to help her friend as much as she could. All was going smoothly. They reached the service door, the car was waiting. Anzu opened the car door and Kaiba swiftly and gently placed Anna inside, but just as he was about to climb in himself a voice came out of nowhere._

"_Ah, there you are Mr. Kaiba!" Mokuba and Anzu had run around to the other side of the car but they could see the man clearly. He was a plump balding man in a suit who gave them all a fake smile. "They told me you went this way." He seemed very proud with himself that he was able to locate Kaiba, but dismayed at the sight of Kaiba trying to get into the car. "You can't go now. You're the front runner in the tournament. The sponsors are impressed they're talking about endorsement deals."_

"_I don't need your money." Kaiba said bluntly as he stepped into the car._

_The man rushed to the car door in hopes of stopping him. "But what about the tournament? "_

"_Screw your tournament." And Kaiba slammed the door in his face. _

_Mokuba and Anzu were in a state of shock. What Kaiba had done was very rude, but on the whole they couldn't blame him, he did have his wife to care for. Both of them had to jerk themselves out of their stunned state and jump in the car before it left without them._

_Anzu had never been in a real limo before. It had a sun roof, mini bar, ample leg room, and duel bench like seats that faced each other. Anna was laid out on one with her head resting on Kaiba's lap, and she and Mokuba occupied the other. Anna was looking worse. Her face lost it's color and every few minutes she would gasp in pain. The air in the vehicle was tense. The only words spoken were by Seto as he demanded the driver go faster and the soft comforting words he gave his wife. Mokuba was nervous too, as evident by his shaking hands. He couldn't take his sad eyes off Anna as she lay there. Anzu felt the uncontrollable need to lighten the situation._

"_So have you decided on any baby names yet?" Anzu half smiled. "If you haven't I'd say this is a good time to start."_

_Anna turned her head toward Anzu and smiled through the pain. She nodded. "If it's a boy," Anna said weakly. "Soichiro."_

"_That's a strong name." Anzu smiled for real this time. "-chiro? That's a name given to the head of a family, right?" _

_Seto nodded as he stroked Anna's hair. "Our son will take over the business. He'll be a leader."_

"_And if it's a girl?"_

_Anna glanced up at Seto. "We've decided on Isabella." She answered with a smirk. _

_Anzu thought she heard Mokuba laugh under his breath. "That's beautiful," Anzu ignored the noise Mokuba was making. "I don't think I've ever heard that name before."_

"_It's…it's a name we heard in Italy." Anna said through the pain._

"_Oh, it's Italian?"_

"_It would…only be fair." Anna spoke in gasps but the distraction seemed to be working, she was paying less attention to the pain now. "The baby was…conceived in Italy." Anna locked eyes with her husband. "On our honeymoon. Remember?" _

"_How could I forget?" To Anzu's surprise, Seto smiled. It was a smile like she had never seen. It wasn't malicious or devious or annoyed, it was a true believable happiness. And she knew that only Anna was able to make him smile like that. "That night we snuck out of the villa to watch the sun rise on the hill."_

"_We brought the blankets…and champagne." Anna grinned back at him as he took her hand and held it tight._

"_And the strawberries." Now his devious smirk was back, but not in cynical way, it was more seductive._

"_I want to go back." A tear trailed down Anna's face._

_Seto wiped it away. "We will, and we'll take the baby with us. We'll do it before Mokuba leaves for school so the whole family will be there. And I'll buy that winery near the villa because you like it so much."_

"_They do make good wine."_

"_You just concentrate on getting better and we'll take that trip I promise."_

_She nodded wearily as the car came to a stop. Anna and Seto had been so distracted by their conversation that they had not noticed how close to the hospital they were. But when Seto looked out the window he saw that the driver had pulled the car up to the emergency room entrance. With nothing more said he hauled himself out of the car and maneuvered Anna so he could get her out with the least amount of trauma to her or the baby. Not needing instructions, Mokuba jumped out ahead of everyone and ran inside to get help. He returned a moment later with a nurse and a wheelchair. Anzu herself had stayed within the car and assisted Anna in getting out. When Seto lifted her Anzu noticed the patch of red on the bottom of her skirt. Then looking back she saw the pool of blood where Anna was laying. Suddenly a dread filled her. Anna wasn't just having a baby, something was terribly wrong._

_In an instant Anna was being wheeled through the door of the emergency room. After a quick explanation to the nurses and doctor she was ushered into another room. Anzu and Mokuba were not allowed in, they had to stay in the waiting room. Both were noticeably anxious, they knew this was not going to be an easy delivery. Time crept by and Anzu tried to make a little conversation by asking Mokuba about the school he was going to and when he would leave. Mokuba gave her short and polite answers. He was too worried to be chatty and Anzu understood that. The silence overtook them again and after a while Anzu had to speak._

"_Hey Mokuba."_

"_Yeah." He responded._

"_In the car earlier….why did you start laughing when Anna said if it were a girl they were going to name her Isabella? Don't you like the name?"_

_Mokuba smiled, apparently this was a subject she could get him to lighten up about. "No, I like the name. I just can't believe they picked it."_

"_Why? What's wrong with it?"_

"_They said they heard the name in Italy."_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's the name of our Italian maid. The one at the villa." Mokuba chuckled at the thought. "The next great business leader of Japan is going to be named after a maid."_

_Anzu felt the urge to laugh too. "Isabella Kaiba. It is a pretty name."_

"_I'm going to call her Izzy for short. That should sufficiently annoy my brother." _

"_You know it is funny." Anzu gave in and a small laugh escaped her lips. "I used to be so afraid of your brother. He was always so intimidating. But when I see him with Anna, it's like he's a whole different person. Like he's human or something."_

"_A lot of people underestimate him." Mokuba stopped laughing and a mellow expression panned his face. "He's just like everyone else, he's just better at hiding things. But deep down he's really caring and generous to those that need it."_

"_I believe it." Anzu smiled. "He always took such good care of you, and now the way he dotes on Anna…He really does love her doesn't he?"_

_Mokuba nodded._

"_Good. I'm glad." She wanted to feel happy for her friend, that she had found a man who really cared for her, would do anything for her, but Anzu couldn't help but feel a little empty inside. She had never experienced that kind of devotion. Sure, Yugi would sacrifice his life for her, but she wanted to have a relationship where her stomach would get tied up in knots every time they met or at least an overwhelming physical attraction to the guy. She didn't have that with Yugi, not yet at least. And perhaps it was selfish, but she wanted that in her life. She wanted something like what Anna had, she wanted someone like Kaiba._

_It was at least two hours before the door to the waiting room opened and Kaiba reemerged. Mokuba and Anzu jumped out of their seats and awaited the news. Kaiba didn't speak. He slowly peeled off the green scrubs he had been wearing in the delivery room. His gaze never left the ground._

_Unable to handle the suspense any longer Mokuba had to ask. "Well which is it? A boy or a girl?"_

_Kaiba's eyes finally left the floor and looked up at them. He was pale and he had a look of shock on his face. "Oh." He said in a daze. "Girl."_

"_Isabella it is then!" Both Mokuba and Anzu cheered and hugged each other. When she broke the embrace Anzu noticed that Kaiba was not celebrating, he hadn't move from the spot he was in. And worse was the look of utter devastation on his face._

_Anzu ceased her revelry and approached Kaiba cautiously. "How's Anna?"_

"_I…I don't know." Kaiba's voice was weak and sounded as if he had trouble forming the words. "They took her away. They took both of them. Something went wrong."_

_He tried taking a step, but his legs gave out from under him. Luckily Anzu and Mokuba were close enough to catch him and help him to a seat. Kaiba collapsed into it. He looked as though he couldn't breath so Mokuba encouraged him to put his head between his knees. Kaiba bent over and buried his face in his hands._

"_Just tell us what happened." Anzu pleaded, she had to admit that curiosity was getting the better of her. "Anna had the baby right?"_

_Kaiba nodded._

"_Then what?"_

_He stuttered to find the words. "The baby…something wrong…it wasn't moving…she didn't cry…why wasn't the baby crying?… And Anna…she was bleeding…it wouldn't stop…there was so much blood…they took the baby…I didn't even get to see what she looked like…then they took Anna…they took her to surgery." He unburied his face from his hands and stared at the floor. "I don't know what's going on. And I can't do anything about it."_

_Anzu stared partly in amazement and partly in shock. She had secretly feared after seeing the blood in the car that something was terribly wrong with Anna, but she also believed that everything would be alright somehow. She had faith in Anna, or more precisely in Kaiba, he seemed to have a mastery of everything around him, like he could bend anything to his will. But this time he didn't, he couldn't and that's where the amazement came from. Here sitting in front of her was the man of iron, a stone pillar immovable on the verge of a mental and emotional collapse. A concept that never would have associated with Seto Kaiba. But there he was, looking as though he might start crying at any moment. And strangest of all, Anzu didn't think any less of him for it, because it wasn't a weakness it was proof. Proof of his undying love for the woman that was currently in a fight for her life._

_Anzu's heart lurched in her chest. Kaiba loved Anna. Sure Anna had said that before but for some reason it always seemed difficult to completely grasp because of the way Kaiba had always been so cold and aloof. It was hard to think of him as being compassionate and loving. But now Anzu had no doubt. Kaiba loved her and it made Anzu heartbroken. She wanted that kind of love and devotion in her life. She wanted what she didn't have. Deep down what it turned into was jealousy._

_Anzu and Mokuba both gave Kaiba some encouraging words trying to reassure him that Anna and baby would be okay, but it didn't help relieve Kaiba's anxiety. As a result Kaiba stopped talking. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He blinked and fought back the tears that were trying to form. His silence forced it also upon the others._

_Time moved by at a snail's pace and without realizing it Anzu had dosed off. It would be a while before she woke. Once her eyes adjusted to the setting she remembered where she was. She was at the hospital and Anna was in bad shape. She wished that that part wasn't true, that it had been part of a bad dream, but it wasn't, it was all too real. Anzu scorned herself mentally for snoozing while her friends were in distress. They must think her terribly rude for doing so. A slight kink in her neck made her wince from pain. She went to rub her neck when she realized that unusual position she was in. Of all the crazy things she could have done while she was asleep she never would have guessed that she would lean over and rest her head on Kaiba's shoulder. And stranger still he hadn't pushed her away the second she touched him. By the pain in her neck she assumed that she had been in the spot for a while. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly removed her offending body part from his shoulder._

"_Oh, sorry." She whispered an apology and awaited his scornful response._

_Kaiba didn't move, he continued to stare off into the distance. "It's okay." He muttered._

_Anzu peeked around Kaiba to his younger brother sprawled out on a couch also fast asleep. She didn't feel as bad about snoozing after she saw Mokuba was napping also._

"_It was kind of comforting."_

_Kaiba's words caught Anzu by surprise and she redirected her attention to him._

"_Anna sometimes…" Kaiba continued in a melancholy tone. "Sometimes she rests her head on my shoulder like that. It's nice."_

_Kaiba stopped speaking. Anzu paused, she didn't know how to respond to him and such a personal remark._

"_I would like to thank you." Kaiba continued to stare at the wall across the room although he addressed the young girl sitting next to him._

"_For what?" Anzu asked timidly. Certainly he couldn't be thinking her for falling asleep and possibly drooling on him._

"_What you did in the car…It helped her, kept her mind off the pain for a little while. I appreciate it."_

'_Wow! Did Kaiba actually just compliment me?' Anzu wondered. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."_

_Kaiba went silent again, perhaps he was trying to find something else to say. He didn't need to continue, Anzu understood and was grateful for the compliment. A few minutes later a doctor came into the empty waiting room and called Kaiba over. Anzu leaned over and shook Mokuba, waking him. The two of them watched with baited breath for some sign. The doctor spoke and Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. In that instance the two observers knew that Anna was alright. _

"_By any chance did she fall or hurt herself recently?" The doctor asked._

"_Yes." Kaiba came out of his daze. "A couple of days ago, she slipped and hit her stomach on the kitchen table. My doctor checked her out and said she was fine. She only had a bruise."_

"_That probably did it." The doctor nodded. "As far as we can tell she has been bleeding internally for a few days. But the position of the baby put enough pressure on the wound to keep down the amount of blood she lost. The baby probably shifted and the bleeding increased."_

_Anzu's mind drifted back to earlier that day, 'The baby did move.' She thought. 'When we were in the lounge. And she did seem really tired after that.' _

"_Her body acted instinctively and went into premature labor." The doctor explained. "It was trying to save the baby." _

"_The baby?" Kaiba asked almost hesitantly. "How is my daughter?"_

"_I've been working on your wife for the past couple of hours, I don't know the status of your daughter, but I will find out."_

"_And when can I see my wife?"_

"_They are settling her into a room right now. A nurse will come and get you when she's ready."_

_Kaiba spoke with the doctor for another minute before he quietly thanked him and return to sit with his party. There was a shared silence in the group but also a great relief. Anna was all right. After a short while a nurse came and led Kaiba to the room where his wife was. Mokuba insisted that he and Anzu remain in the waiting room. He thought that Seto and Anna needed some time alone. He was right._

_With some weighted lifted from his mind Mokuba celebrated by offering to buy Anzu something to drink from a vending machine down the hall. Anzu readily accepted, actually she hadn't realized how hungry she was. They had been at the hospital for hours without a break. Mokuba left to hunt down snacks and shortly after his departure the silence was filled with a familiar loud and at the moment annoying voice._

"_Hey there she is!"_

_Anzu turned toward the noise and saw Joey and Honda enter the room and walk toward her._

"_We have been trying to reach you for hours," Honda said. "But you weren't answering your phone."_

"_Oh, sorry. I had to turn it off while I was in the hospital." Anzu apologized. "How did you guys find me?"_

" _That was easy." Joey bolstered. "With the ruckus Kaiba made when he left it was kinda obvious to all of us that something must have been wrong with Anna or else he wouldn't have rushed out like that. I mean he left in the middle of the tournament and everything."_

"_Yeah," Honda added. "And from that point all we had to do was call all of the hospitals and find out which one he was at. And since you were with them, we knew you had to be there too. And here you are."_

"_You're right, we did make quite a scene when we left."_

"_Have you been here the entire time?" Honda asked._

_Anzu nodded._

"_And what about Anna? Is she alright?"_

_Anzu nodded again. "She had the baby, it's a girl."_

_The pair of boys couldn't help but smile at the news. "Ha Ha!" Joey laughed. "I knew it was gonna be a girl, I told Yugi that but he didn't believe me. Looks like Yugi owes me ten bucks!"_

"_Hey, that reminds me." Honda interrupted Joey's happy dance. "Anzu have you been able to get a hold of Yugi today? We called a couple of times but he's not answering the phone and the answering machine was turned off."_

"_I haven't tried calling him, I've been here most of the day." Anzu thought for a moment. "Perhaps Yugi didn't want Grandpa to be disturbed so he disconnected the phone. Yugi was very insistent that Grandpa needed to get some rest."_

"_Yeah, you're right." Honda shrugged it off. "We should stop by and see him on the way home if we don't get in too late." He looked at his watch. "We better get going or we'll miss the bus."_

_Anzu hesitated. "I think I'll stay. I really want to see Anna before I leave."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"_

_The boys agreed and they said their farewells, and as the boys were leaving Anzu remembered to ask. "By the way. Who won the tournament?"_

_A giant goofy grin found itself plastered on Joey's face. "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one!"_

"_Wow! Congratulations Joey."_

"_It was no big deal." Joey tried to be modest but wasn't succeeding. "After Kaiba left there wasn't anybody to give me a real challenge. Well maybe that Chef guy who got that wild card spot…but nobody really. So you tell Mr. Moneybags when you see him that he owes me a duel."_

"_I'm sure he'll be glad to oblige you, Joey."_

"_He better." Joey said as he walked about the door._

_Mokuba reappeared shortly after with snacks and an apology for taking so long. Anzu filled him in on her visit as they ate. When they were sufficiently fed they decided it was time to see how Anna was doing. They made their way to the room and upon quietly entering they found Anna asleep on the bed and Kaiba in the chair next to it. He looked as pale and tired as she did._

"_How is she?" Mokuba whispered._

"_Better." Kaiba peered at them with exhausted eyes. "She was awake for a little while, but the pain medicine knocked her out again. I doubt she'll be awake again until morning."_

"_Oh," Anzu sighed. "Then when she wakes up will you please tell her I came by?"_

_Anzu's request produced strange expressions from the young men in the room._

"_I have to be going." She explained. "If I leave now I might be able to make it to the station in time to catch the last bus back to Domino."_

"_It's too late at night for you to be traveling alone." Kaiba's apparent concern caught Anzu off guard, he never really cared about her well being before. "Mokuba I want you to get Anzu a room at our hotel, and tomorrow have the driver take her home."_

_Mokuba nodded. "I'll drop her off and then I'll come back."_

"_No." Kaiba said bluntly. "I want you to stay and get some rest too. Anna won't be awake until morning. There is no reason for both of us to be here. You should go back to the hotel and get some sleep and while you're at it call for room service. I know you haven't had anything decent to eat all day and I don't want to find out you've been surviving only on what you could scrape out of vending machines."_

'_Amazing! He must have a sixth sense.' Anzu thought to herself. 'Looks like Kaiba's going to be a great father. He's had lot of practice with Mokuba.'_

_With a quick visit to Anna's room and then a tired and silent car ride to the hotel, Mokuba and Anzu found themselves crashing at the hotel. Despite how tired they were and how little sleep they seemed to get from worry about Anna, the pair were up and at the hospital early and ready to make their rounds._

_Anzu walked softly up the door, as if the noise of her footsteps would wake all the delicate babies inside. Peeking through the glass door and past the letters that said 'NICU' she spotted Kaiba quite easily. He was the only figure not walking about checking on monitors or wearing a white coat. He had his back to the door and was seated on a stool next to a large plastic case. Walking through the door, Anzu approached carefully. When she was close enough she stretched her arm out and offered Kaiba what she held._

"_Someone told me that you like coffee. Cream, no sugar, right?"_

_Kaiba glanced over at her, his eyes were darkened with circles. As he took the cup she couldn't help but think that it was probably the first thing he had had in his stomach for twenty-four hours._

"_What else did Anna tell you." He took a sip._

"_Well," Anzu tried to keep her voice low. "She said something to the point of that you were the best thing that ever happened to her and that she doesn't deserve you."_

_Kaiba huffed with a slight smirk. "She would say that." He looked back toward the plastic case. "But she's wrong. I'm the one that doesn't deserve her."_

_Gathering her strength, Anzu finally looked into the case to see what Kaiba was so intent on. There lay a baby, so tiny and frail looking. There were tubes and wires attached to it and she could see it's chest being pushed up by the ventilator next to Kaiba._

"_Anna risked her life just to bring this child into the world." Kaiba continued. "She did it because I wanted it. The doctors advised us it wouldn't be a good idea to continue the pregnancy, but Anna refused to give it up. She said this baby was a miracle and we were meant to have it. That's the way she is, always wanting to make me happy even at her own expense. I don't deserve that kind of devotion." Seto caught Anzu shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know I didn't want to see the baby?" He said disgusted with himself. "The doctors said she wouldn't live, so I decided I wouldn't even look at her. I didn't want to get attached to her if she was only going to leave. But this morning Anna asked me to visit the baby, she wanted to know what she looks like. I felt so guilty, couldn't tell her the truth, so I went. And now…now that I've seen her, I can't imagine not having her in my life."_

_Kaiba stuck his hand into the sterile glove on the side of the incubator and reached to her. His gloved finger brushed her face gently and came to rest in the baby's palm. For a moment it looked as though the baby gripped it however so weakly._

"_If you ask me, those doctors have quite a lot of nerve." Anzu spoke with defiance in her voice. "Telling a Kaiba what to do. Kaiba's are too headstrong to do what people tell them to do, especially when they don't like what they hear. And this little one, if she's anything like you, she'll live just to spite those doctors. All she needs is a little encouragement." Anzu placed her hand on his shoulder in support. She felt him tense under her touch. Only then did she realize how such a simple gesture to him might be considered an invasion, so she removed it quickly. "I better get going, it's a long drive back to Domino and I have school tomorrow. Take care of Anna and Isabella for me. If you don't I'll come back and personally see to it that you end up in a hospital bed next to her." Anzu left the room without Kaiba speaking another word._

"As soon as I got home by mother told me that Yugi had been calling all day looking for me, she said he sounded upset. So I went to see him right away, that's when I found out why he wasn't answering his phone the night before. His grandfather had died. He apparently had been sick for a while but didn't let anyone know. He told Yugi that there was nothing that could be done so he didn't want to burden him with the news.Yugi had tried calling me but my phone was turned off while I was at the hospital. I felt like I let him down, that I should have been there for him instead of Anna. But I couldn't have known, none of us did. Yugi forgave me because I was helping Anna, but I couldn't really forgive myself. After that I felt like I was always disappointing Yugi. I thought I could make up for it by giving him you, but I've screwed that up too."

"I'm sure that's not the way Dad sees it." Simon reassured her.

"Yugi's too nice. That's what I love and hate about him." Anzu dumped the contents of her skillet onto a plate. "Could you go downstairs and tell Yugi that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure." Still contemplating the events his mother relayed, Simon opened the door and headed down the stairs. He found his father sitting at one of the shop counters, his card deck spread out in front of him. He was staring at it almost absentmindedly. "Hey Dad, breakfast is ready." Simon cautiously spoke, hoping not to disturb him too much.

"Okay." Was the only response he got. Simon couldn't help but notice how somber and depressed his father looked. He could only think of one reason that would be.

"Mom told you didn't she?" Yugi's head turned toward Simon's and he could see that his father's eyes were beginning to pool with tears. "It's not as bad as it sounds." Simon tried to defend the bad news. "It's not very far, and it's about time it happened, I mean we all can't live here forever can we?"

"I'm not an expert in geography," Yugi raised his voice in anger. "But I know that London is pretty damn far."

Simon was shocked and confused. "London? Dad it's only a couple of blocks down the street. I think you're over reacting a little."

"I'm over reacting? Are you telling me that breaking up our family isn't a big deal?"

"Breaking up the family?" Simon was becoming more bewildered by the moment. "I don't see how me getting my own apartment is going to break up our family."

Yugi stared at him and then muttered, "An apartment?"

"Yeah Dad, what did you think I was talking about?" Yugi couldn't respond, so Simon tried to defuse the situation. "I've decided to move out. I'm making enough money and I can't leach off of my parents all my life. And when Grace told me about this apartment opening up in her building I went for a look. It was pretty nice so I signed a contract. Its got a spare room I can turn into an office and art room. And the maintenance and security staffs are really good. Grace praises the place all the time. I mean I could do a lot worse."

The news didn't seem to quell the flood of water pooling in Yugi's eyes. "So you're leaving me too?"

"Leaving?" His father's strange behavior was thoroughly confusing Simon. He knew that he and his father didn't see eye to eye all the time but something about this conversation didn't seem right. "I'm not leaving I'm just moving on with my life. Can't you understand that?"

"I understand." Yugi rubbed eyes with his sleeve and looked away.

Not convinced Simon rounded the counter to face his father. "Then what's the matter?" Although frustrated at his father's sometimes childish behavior, Simon tried to speak in a comforting tone.

Yugi picked up his Dark Magician card and stared at it. "A long time ago my Grandpa gave me a puzzle. But it wasn't any ordinary puzzle, it was magic. And when I solved it I was granted a wish. I could have had anything, gold, jewels, power, but I didn't want any of that. All I wanted was friends. I was always being picked on at school and people made fun of me, I was so lonely. I thought if I could have some friends then maybe I wouldn't mind the bullies so much and I might be happy. When I solved that puzzle my wish came true and suddenly I had lots of friends, there was Joey and Honda and Bakura. Before I knew it I had a whole bunch of people to care about and we faced all kinds of dangers together. That was the best time of my life." Yugi sighed. "But now everyone's gone. Joey's not around half the time, Honda disappeared, Bakura went crazy, Atemu went back to his world, and when Anzu leaves for her next tour I'll be all alone again. And this time there are no magic puzzles to solve, no more wishes to be granted."

"Dad." Simon spoke in stern demeanor. "There is no such thing as magic, or ghosts, or time travel, or anything from those silly stories you used to tell me as a kid. You were lonely because you were shy and introverted. You made friends because you started dueling and finally came out of your shell and talked to people. That's what happened, it had nothing to due with magic puzzles and wishes. And things are changing not because some mysterious power is wearing off but because they have to. Things can't stay the same forever. Friends come and go, what's important is what you do in the here and now. And no matter how much it feels like it, you're not alone. You've got Joey and Kyo, and all your fans, and Grace, and…you got me. I mean I may not live here, but I'll be close by if you need me to do your books and…stuff. So don't feel sorry for yourself, it won't do you any good."

Yugi set his Dark Magician back onto the counter with the rest of his deck. "You sound like Kaiba." He said with a smirk. "He didn't believe in any of that stuff either."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba is pretty smart man." Simon collected all his father's deck and placed them in neat pile. "You okay now?"

Yugi nodded as he blinked the last remnants of tears from his eyes.

"Then put your deck away and lets go get some breakfast."

Ryo Marufuji ignored the rumbling of his stomach as he sat and stared incoherently at the cement wall in front of him. After leaving his apartment, he had climbed into his car and started driving. Where he went wasn't a concern, he just needed to get away. That was hours ago. Hours of driving in no direction with no purpose until he finally stopped at this place. He looked up at the number on the wall, '29A'. It was his reserved parking space at his apartment building. He had stopped right where he had started. He didn't even know he was doing it until it was done. Something about this place…no it was something about her that drew him back. He was trapped in some kind of web that she had spun. He wasn't afraid of being stuck in the web, at times it was quite nice. What frightened him was the knowledge that one day big Daddy Spider was going to come along and have him for breakfast. And that's why he was sitting in his car staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was wondering if it was better to cut his loses and run now or try to wait it out and hope that Kaiba makes good on their deal. Ryo knew that the odds were stacked against him. Every time he got close to fulfilling the requirements of their bargain Kaiba would always find some flaw or defect that would negate the contract. And there was no doubt that Kaiba would keep doing it until Ryo finally gave up. Kaiba had never intended to honor their deal. How could he? Kaiba had too much to lose if Ryo succeeded. That being obvious Ryo had to ponder why he was even participating in this farce. He was never going to win and Kaiba was going to make sure that he died trying.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He let out a long labored breath and slowly opened his eyes. His sight traveled along the upper lining of the car and across the chasse to the passenger seat where he had the strangest vision. It was a memory from nearly a year earlier. They were taking a weekend trip to a resort in the country. Isabella was sitting in the passenger seat, the window was rolled down, the wind whipping through her hair, she was smiling with pure delight. He kept stealing glances at her legs in that short mini skirt that her father would have burned rather than let her wear. She caught him spying and shifted in the seat to give him a better view. They never left the hotel room, they called for room service, put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and spent the entire weekend in bed. And when they weren't making love they just held each other and talked. That's when he told her about his father and the beatings. She didn't pity him or baby him she simple told him that those things were in the past and that he had to make his own future and for better or worse it was his to make of it as he wished. It was then he decided that to make the most of his future he had to have her in it. That's why he was back in his parking space, that's why he had come back to her. Because if he didn't he wouldn't have a future worth living.

His legs were stiff and they ached which made it hard for him to get out of the car. As he rode the elevator he felt completely drained. When he opened the door to his apartment he was greeted with the most welcome smell of food coming from the kitchen. Anna Kaiba emerged from that self same kitchen a moment later.

"Well," She said with a smile. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ryo gave a quick nod. "I think so."

"Good." The smile never left her face as she walked to the couch and picked up her purse. "I should get going, Seto's probably wondering what happened to me by now. Isabella's still asleep but when she wakes up there's some soup on the stove for her. And I fixed you some rice and dumplings, I bet you haven't eaten all day." The growl of Ryo's stomach gave her an affirmative answer. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you." He managed to say before Anna Kaiba drifted out the door and disappeared into the hallway. The lure of food was extremely tempting but first things first, he had to check on Isabella. He crept softly into the bedroom and paused a moment to hear her breathing. It was a little raspy but it was even and deep. That was a good sign, she was out of danger. She was roused from sleep when he sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes slowly opened to greet him.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he checked her temperature with his palm. She nodded. "Do you want to try and eat something?" She nodded again.

Ryo journeyed to the kitchen and poured a bowl of soup for Isabella and popped a few dumplings into this mouth before returning to the bedroom.

"Your mother came by." He said entering the room, bowl and saucer clacking as he did. Isabella was trying weakly to haul herself up into a seated position. "Here, let me help you." He sat the bowl down on the nightstand and assisted in getting her into a better position. "She knew you were sick. I swear she's got psychic powers." With Isabella in a good spot he began to readjust the covers which had gotten tangled, that's when the object on her neck caught his eye. "What is that?" When he reached out and touched it he realized what Anna Kaiba had done.

The apartment was quiet when Anna Kaiba got home. Much quieter than usual. She thought that strange. Most of the time when she was gone for the day Seto would storm around it making as much noise as possible while he dealt with business or checked out the latest stock quotes. One time she had come home to find he had torn apart their closet saying that it needed to be cleaned. She realized it was another one of his defense mechanisms. If there was noise in the apartment then he didn't feel so lonely there by himself. But today it was quiet.

She walked into the living room and spotted the crown of his graying brown hair just peaking out above the edge of the couch. Rounding the piece of furniture she found him sitting there, eyes closed and head slightly tilted to the side. Then she spotted the red power light on the stereo system. He had fallen asleep listening to music. This was good. He had been so stressed out ever since Isabella went to the hospital that he had barely slept. As not to disturb him, she gently sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She had barely closed her eyes when she heard his low deep voice.

"I'm not asleep."

"Too bad, you need your rest."

"I'm too restless to sleep."

"Then I will have to find something to remedy that."

Seto pulled his arm out from under her head and rearranged it so that it draped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I have an idea how you can help." He whispered into her ear right before he nibbled on her lobe. A quiet squeak of delight was his answer. Keeping his eyes closed he began to lick and kiss his way down her neck, finding it more stimulating to navigate her body uses his other senses. His spare hand came around and cupped the side of her face and chin, holding her tight in case she dared wiggle away as he attacked the spot on her neck he knew was the most sensitive. Eventually that same hand started to travel down her neck, across her collarbone, heading for her voluptuous breasts. It didn't make it that far. Instead his hand paused right at the base of her neck. His eyes snapped open and grabbing her shoulders he pushed her an arms length away so that he might see if his fear was real.

"Where is your necklace?" He nearly shouted.

"I gave it to Isabella." Anna was quite calm in her answer and decision.

"You what?!"

"It was long overdue."

"Get it back." He demanded.

"No. It's my family tradition, once it's given it can't be taken back."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Seto jumped off the couch and stood looming over her. "That was your only protection against him."

Anna didn't need an explanation to know he was talking about Bakura. "I can protect myself, I did before. But Isabella can't, she's too weak to fight him off. She needs the necklace more than I do."

"Yeah! And what about Anck-su-namun? That necklace was the only thing keeping her memories from leaking into your mind."

Anna was getting tired of being bullied and stood to square off against him. "I can handle it."

"Oh you think so, huh? Ever since I touched that damn Millennium Rod I've had to live with the High Priests entire life in my head. The things he did…the blood on his hands…the blood on mine." Subconsciously without meaning to Seto lifted his hands up, presenting them to her, fingers spread wide as if to show her the imaginary blood that dripped from them.

"I'm sorry Seto," Anna's voice began to raise in anger now, but no where matching his level. "This is the way it has to be. It will help her get better. I should have done it a long time ago. Maybe if I had she wouldn't have lost that baby."

Fury raged in him now. "That necklace didn't save our son, what the hell makes you think it would have saved her bastard child?"

As soon as the words registered in her brain, Anna's body reacted by bringing up her hand and aiming straight at Seto's face. But Seto's martial arts skills were too keen. He sensed the act and caught her wrist in mid-flight before it could make contact. For a moment they squared off against each other, neither moving or budging an inch. Only once before had Anna seen his eyes that cold. It was a chill that shook her soul. It was something she had to get away from or she was afraid it might devour her.

With a tug she tried to reclaim her arm. Seto didn't resist, he let go the minute he felt her trying to retreat. A moment later she was storming away to the bedroom. She flung the door shut behind her hoping it would make a nice loud slam as it closed, but she wasn't in luck. She had used so much force in the attempt that the door hit the frame and bounced back open. She cursed the door but didn't try and correct it, she left it partially open. The anger was building up in her and she knew if she didn't do something constructive that it would boil over, so she stopped and thought. That was it, she had a meeting scheduled for the next day and still had to pick out something to wear. Trying to concentrate on that she entered the closet and started pulling out clothes and laid them on the bed to look at. In the distance she could hear the noise of pots and pans clanging and thuds of objects hitting the wall. Apparently Seto was taking out his frustration on anything in the kitchen that wasn't nailed down. But that didn't deter her, she was determined not stoop to that level. She went back to the clothes and narrowing down the field she pulled out the spare suitcases from the top of the closet. They were one of her secret stashes where she hid spare shoes that she didn't want hear Seto complain about her buying. Normally she wouldn't have dared open one case while he was in the apartment, but right now she couldn't care less if he found out.

After venting his anger on everything in the kitchen except the silverware, Seto tried to calmly walk to the bedroom. His anger was still flared, but he had enough control over himself to make another attempt at persuading Anna to his side. He pushed the slightly askew door open. Anna was standing at the bed, her back to him. In front of her were clothes and suitcases. His eyes went wide with fear.

"Are you leaving me?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She stopped and paused for a good ten seconds before she answered him. "No Seto." She said. "I promised after the last time that I wouldn't leave again."

Seto didn't know what came over him, before he knew it he was halfway across the room and throwing his arms around her. Originally she resisted returning the embrace, but after she felt his jagged hot breath on her neck and shoulder she gave in.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She whispered. "I'm going to stay by your side until the end."

He was content with that answer, content with the situation, content just standing there and holding her. At that moment nothing bothered him. He didn't even care where all those shoes had come from.


End file.
